Daughter of the Red Star
by bricann
Summary: My name is Keeo Alterine. I have powers unlike any other and it's because of reasons you would never guess. For a year I had lived at the Arcadia Movement with no memory of my past life. Akiza had become a sister to me and the leader, Sayer, had become a father. I will have to face threats I wouldn't had believed possible. But what else should I expect when I'm created by a star?
1. Fortune Cup- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

_Act I: Plague of Darkness and Secrets_

_**Chapter 1: Fortune Cup- Part 1**_

_Keeo's POV_

I lay on some table with a clear glass measuring my brain waves curving over my face. A man named Sayer stood to the side watching me.

Sayer had found me alone in Satellite. He told me that my unknown powers had activated during a duel and destroyed many things before I passed out. I ended up with no memory of my life before Sayer saved me one year ago when I woke up.

We had done this test every so often to tone down my powers from becoming uncontrollable. What powers? I know that's what you're thinking. I can use telekinesis (you know, levitating items with my mind), control the air around me, read minds, and I tend to have dreams of something that has happened or will happen.

When my emotions get out of hand, air whips around and destroys everything. Barely anything is left untouched.

"How are you feeling, Keeo?" Sayer asked me.

I sat up and pushed my brown, naturally red tipped hair behind my ears and out of my goldish-yellow eyes. "Better now that my power is back to normal," I answered.

"Good. Now I have a job for you. Do you think you can do it?" Sayer asked.

"What do you need?" I replied.

"I need you to come with me and Akiza to the Fortune Cup. Since you're a dear friend of hers, I thought you should be there to support her and protect her if she needs it," Sayer requested. "Will you help Akiza?"

"Of course. When do we leave?" I asked.

"Actually, we had to leave once your treatment was done. I had my technological team build these wrist bands to keep your powers under control until the Fortune Cup is over," Sayer answered. I stood up and he placed the silver wrist bands on my hands. They were a bit heavy but I had suspected they would be.

"Thanks," I said.

"No need to thank me. Now shall we leave?" Sayer said waving for me to follow him.

I know what you're thinking again. If I can read minds, how did I not know when he wanted to leave or about the bracelets? You see, so far I found I couldn't read Sayer's or Akiza's minds. But I'm okay with that. It's hard enough to deal with hearing everyone else's thoughts.

I followed Sayer to the truck and Akiza smiled when she saw me walking beside Sayer. "Hey, Keeo. I'm glad you're coming," she said.

"It's my pleasure to come, Akiza. You _are_ my friend after all," I said.

Akiza nodded and we boarded the truck with me sitting between Sayer and Akiza. As we drove, I asked, "Are you ready, Akiza?"

"Of course. I'm going to represent the Arcadia Movement, our home, with everything I've got," she replied.

I nodded. "You'll do great. I know it," I encouraged.

"Thanks, I'm happy you have my back," Akiza said.

"Akiza, remember. No matter what those people say, you are not a monster," I said. Akiza nodded with a smile.

"Now Akiza, show them the power of the Arcadia Movement. Don't hold back," Sayer chimed in.

"Understood," Akiza agreed.

I looked outside as the Kaiba Dome came into view. As we stopped and walked in, Sayer said, "I'll go get you signed in, Akiza. How about you go get ready for the beginning ceremonies? Keeo, can you go wait in the viewing room?"

"Yes, Sayer," I agreed and we walked in separate directions. As the viewing room approached, a vision hit me hard.

_~Vision~_

"Keeo!" exclaimed an eighteen year old looking man. He had raven black hair with golden highlights. He had a criminal mark down the left side of his face that consisted of a jagged line and a triangle to top it off. He also had deep, cobalt blue eyes. I saw a visionary me step back in fear and shock. My eyes mirroring my feelings. "Keeo, it's me. Why are you looking at me like you've never seen me before? We're…" his voice trailed off as the vision faded.

_~Vision Ended~_

I finished my walk to the couch inside the viewing room and looked at the screen. Akiza, the guy from my vision, and other contestants lined up on the stage. When the audience saw the raven haired boy and his marker, they kept shouting, "Lose the loser! Lose the loser!"

Being from the Arcadia Movement, it meant I despise the fact that the people of the city discriminated psychics and Satellites alike. It seemed quite unfair as they didn't know us.

Luckily, a rather buff man introduced as Greiger came further onto the stage and gave a speech with meaning that I respected. Thankfully, it dropped the discrimination to nothing. At least for a bit. Rex Goodwin, the director of Sector Security and the city in a way, clapped and thanked Greiger for the speech he gave. I was just happy he got the discrimination to stop.

As the group of selected duelists came off the stage, I stared at the screen lost in thought. _'I feel like I know that guy from my vision. But how or when? Heh, I don't remember any of my past and I probably never will. So I shouldn't get my hopes up that I'll remember or figure out why,' _I thought.

The raven haired duelist from my vision passed by the room I was in and I saw him look at me. "Keeo!" he exclaimed.

I looked at him confused before I realized the vision I had was one of my future visions. I muttered, "Odd. That usually only happens in my dreams." I turned to him. He was staring at me shocked. "I'm sorry. Yusei, was it? Keeo may be my name but I don't think I know you," I said.

"What? Keeo, it's me! We've known each other since we were kids. We're friends," Yusei responded.

"I suppose it's possible since I don't remember my past at all. But…" I trailed off.

"What do you mean? How can you not remember your past?" Yusei asked genuine concern in his eyes.

"I…" I began but a voice cut me off.

"Keeo!" Akiza called coming in.

"Akiza!" I responded walking up to her with a small smile.

"You're Yusei, right?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, and your name's Akiza, right?" he replied.

"Yes, now if you will excuse us. And stay away from my friend, Keeo," she replied.

My eyes opened wide when I realized something. "I can't hear your thoughts!" I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Hear my thoughts?" Yusei repeated confused.

Suddenly a headache emerged that felt like I was hit by a bullet. I went to one knee.

_~Vision~_

Yusei and my visionary self ran outside trying to get to a rundown building. Instead of our present jackets, we wore brown vests.

"Keeo! Yusei!" called another female voice. A girl with brown hair and green eyes stood about two feet in front of the building entrance. "Come on, you guys! We need to plan the next raid!"

"Coming, Joslyn!" I called back.

"Come on, Keeo," Yusei said grabbing my hand and gently pulled me with him.

_~Vision Ended~_

"Keeo!" Yusei called.

I opened my eyes and slowly stood up. "Keeo, are you okay?" Akiza asked. "What happened?"

"I-I had a vision," I told her.

"But you usually have those in your dreams," Akiza mentioned.

"Well, I just had a second one when I'm not. I had one just before this. I saw me and Yusei talking. He was saying similar things as to when we were talking before we arrived," I explained.

"So you had one of your future visions. What about now?" Akiza asked. "It seemed worse than usual."

"I saw what I think was the past. _My_ past possibly," I answered. "I saw me and Yusei running to this worn down building. A girl called us and told us we need to get ready for another raid of some sort."

I heard Yusei gasp. I had forgotten he was there. _'Keeo, you don't lose yourself like this. This isn't like you,'_ I yelled at myself mentally. I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"That happened. Back at the Satellite me, you, your sister Joslyn, Crow, Jack, and Kalin would go around beating duel gangs to make Satellite a better place," he explained.

"I had a sister?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. Joslyn still hasn't fully recovered after you disappeared a year ago," Yusei said.

"I…" Once again I was cut off by a voice.

"Ah! There you two are! We've been quite concerned when we couldn't find you. The first duel is about to start. Why don't we watch it here? Keeo, how are those bands holding up?" Sayer asked.

I looked at them. I noticed Yusei do the same in the corner of my eye. "Just fine, Sayer. I'm hoping nothing happens to make my power to jump out of control in the first place though," I answered.

"Have you figured out why your power jumps, yet?" Sayer asked.

"Not entirely, yet. But this mark appeared the last time my power went to uncontrollable levels," I explained showing my mark. It was a six pointed star with a heart in the center. "Perhaps, it could be related to it."

"Indeed," Sayer responded. "Now, why don't we sit down while we watch?"

"Yes, Sayer," I agreed.

We walked passed Yusei who stayed to the side. Even though I didn't look, I could feel his presence watching me and the duel. The young girl, Luna, was dueling Greiger from before. There was something about Luna. It was almost like she was a boy. Maybe a twin went for her.

I then remembered something.

**~Flashback~**

Akiza and I were in the Daimon area as our usual routine to release our powers. They called Akiza the Black Rose Witch and I was the Jeweled Wind Witch.

When we showed up and my wind whipped around, a couple people were thrown against fences and some were severely hurt as always. I hated that my power did such a thing.

I noticed a group of people still stood as my wind died down. One boy with teal hair and blue and white shorts, shirt, and shoes, another boy in a completely blue outfit and red bow tie with brown hair, Yusei, a tough looking man with blue hair, another man with brown hair, and an old man stood there.

Akiza saw the mark on Yusei. "You hold that wretched mark!" she exclaimed.

Yusei looked at the mark. I looked at our dragons that stood behind us. My Sparkling Wind Dragon with its white and blue scales and wings and Akiza's rose petal covered Black Rose Dragon. They eyed Yusei suspiciously.

"I do," Yusei said.

He began to step towards us. "Back away!" I ordered. The wind began to whip around harder and Akiza used a card to create a light bright enough for us to escape.

We ran into an alley way. Akiza took off her white mask while I took off my pale blue. "Why did he have a mark?" Akiza asked.

"I… don't know," I answered. "I'm glad we left when we did. Or else I could've hurt more people."

"Don't worry, Keeo," Akiza said. "We'll be fine as long as we stick together."

**~Flashback Ended~**

So this "Luna" was a twin taking her place. I read his thoughts and it confirmed that he was, indeed, a twin. He was battling for his sister who didn't want to duel. _'Sweet kid,'_ I thought.

When the kid lost the duel, I was a bit sad. He put up a good fight though. He really should be proud of himself.

Yusei's duel came and we watched. His opponent was supposed to be Shira but Hunter Pace decided he would take Shira's place. The duel continued despite the change of opponent.

As the duel progressed, it was obvious that Yusei was definitely a strong, experienced duelist. He seemed to fight in a similar style to me. Something when he dueled seemed so familiar. And for unknown reasons when he finally won, it made me happy.

Next up was Akiza. "Good luck, Akiza. I'll be rooting for you," I said.

"Thanks, Keeo. I'll see you after my win," she said with a smile.

"You better win," I said jokingly. We laughed and she left.

"Keeo, I'm going to the trailer to check on Akiza's bed for when she's ready to rest. Will you be okay here?" Sayer asked fatherly.

"Of course, Sayer," I answered.

"Good, I'll see you here when the duel is done," he responded before walking off.

**Akiza: I thought my duel was supposed to be before Yusei.**

**Me: Yeah, I kind of wrote a portion of this story before I put it on here and I realized the order after I wrote it.**

**Sayer: And why didn't you change it?**

**Me: I couldn't find a way to put it in the right order without changing the story too much. Plus I really didn't want to. *shrugs***

**Keeo: Well, I like the chapter but what's going to happen to me during Akiza's duel?**

**Me: You won't find out until the next one.**

**Keeo: *groans* I could blow you across the city until you tell me.**

**Me: Let's not do that. Okay readers, that's all for now. But I will continue it quickly. If you've read my Celestial Signer stories, you know I can put them up pretty fast when I have the time and my creativity is at its highest. Until the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	2. Fortune Cup- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: And time for the next chapter.**

**Akiza: What will happen to me?**

**Me: You'll find out.**

**Keeo: Hello! What about me?!**

**Me: Not telling yet. You'll find out. Not sure whether you'll like it or not though. *strokes chin thinking* Whoa! *gets flung the ceiling by air* Keeo! Put me down!**

**Keeo: No!**

**Yusei: Keeo…**

**Keeo: Not until she tells me what'll happen.**

**Me: *groans* Yusei, there are notes next to the paper. Write the chapter while I find a way to get down.**

**Yusei: *facepalms***

_**Chapter 2: Fortune Cup- Part 2**_

_Keeo's POV_

I walked over and sat down on the couch again. I turned to the screen and began to watch Akiza trample her opponent to the ground. I growled in annoyance as the crowd began to call her a witch. And her opponent, Sir Gill de Randsborg, had started it.

"Arth thou the Black Rose Witch! But where ith be her partner? Jeweled Wind Witch is thee **(A/N: Not good at this style of writing. Don't be too harsh if it is not an accurate way to say things like that)**?" Sir Randsborg taunted.

People in the crowd got frightened remembering my appearances beside Akiza.

"Could she be here?!" a man exclaimed.

"Are they going to kill us all?" another woman asked.

"Destroy the witch! Destroy the witch!" the crowd chanted.

I growled in annoyance again. "She's not here because she wanted to support her friend elsewhere," Akiza exclaimed. "Now I'll tune my Wall of Ivy and my Copy Plant to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!"

Suddenly my mark glowed and gave off a horrible pain that beat through my entire body. I heard a groan and looked behind me to see Yusei standing at the door way. His left hand clutching his marked arm that held a similar mark to Akiza's. I could see its red glow through his fingers.

Despite the obvious pain he felt, Yusei walked toward me. The pain quickly intensified and I clenched my teeth to hold in a cry. _'What's going on?'_ I thought.

"Keeo, are you okay?" he asked me concerned.

I didn't answer. My clenched teeth struggling to hold in a cry. I hunch over my mark in pain. I rolled up my jacket sleeve and looked at my mark. And at the worst point in time, a vision hit like a semi-truck. I grasped my head as my vision played out in front of my eyes.

_~Vision~_

"How are you guys doing with that prototype?" the one and only Jack Atlas asked.

"It's actually almost done. Shouldn't be too long," Yusei answered.

"Good," said the girl from before. "I hope it works because I don't want my little sister's and my friend's work be in vain."

"It probably won't," my vision self responded.

"Come on guys. Next raid!" called an orange haired man. He too seemed… familiar.

"We'll be there in a second," the girl said.

"No, you're coming now," said a shaggy, blue (almost white) haired boy seeming a year or two younger than.

The girl sighed. "Come on, Joslyn," I said. "We're coming, Kalin!"

Yusei grabbed my hand making my visionary self blush.

_~Vision Ended~_

As my vision ended, my mark burned but it wasn't as bad. What really shocked me was that two hands were placed on my shoulders. But before I looked at who was holding them, I looked to see that the duel was still going on.

I then turned to see Yusei holding my shoulders with care and with worried, concerned eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"My arm still burns but I'm fine for the most part," I answered.

When I realized he was still holding my shoulders, I couldn't hold in a blush. He quickly realized he was still holding them and blushed a bit as well while pulling away his hands.

"Keeo," he began walking around to sit beside me on the couch, "if you don't mind me asking, how did you lose your memories?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Sayer said that he saw me dueling and my opponent kept trying to raise my emotions to critical levels. Then my power went out of control and nothing around us was left undestroyed. The guy got afraid and ran up to me with a knife. He tried to kill me. Sayer stepped in and saved me but when he turned back, I was unconscious. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything about my past. My powers kept growing stronger and people tried to hurt me physically and verbally. Sayer took me in and to the Arcadia Movement. It's been my home since. That was a year ago. Sayer has really become like a father to me," I retold.

"Keeo, I'm not sure how much you should trust this guy," Yusei said. I could hear the sincerity in his words but that didn't make them different.

"What?! Why?!" I exclaimed shocked.

"I don't think it could've been a coincidence that he happened to be there to 'help you' at the same time you needed it. Think about it. You duel, the guy pushes you to your limits for unknown reasons, he tried to hurt you, then this Sayer shows up at that exact moment to help you, and you pass out. The next thing you know, you don't remember anything of who you were. In my opinion, there's a strong chance he did this to you on purpose. Taking you and washing away your memories that is," Yusei said. "Think about it. Isn't it a bit too coincidental?"

I had to admit, he made a point. _'But Sayer has been the one to try to regain my memories for a year. The one who gave me a home and cared for me like a father. There's no way he would do that to me. There's no way,'_ I thought shaking my head. "Yusei, you do make a point. But the fact is he's… been there for me for a year. He's tried to get my memories back, taught me to control my power for the most part, and he's too close to a father to say he would do those things. There's just no way!" I retorted. "Arcadia's my home, Sayer's my father figure, and Akiza's like a sister. I can't believe it would all be a lie."

"Keeo, try to think about what I'm saying. I don't…" Yusei tried again but I cut him off.

I stood up. "Yusei, please. I have thought about it, but it just seems too impossible," I said. I began to walk out of the room. I held back tears.

Yusei grabbed my wrist. "Keeo, I've been your friend since we were eight. I've known you long enough to know when you feel when things are possible but don't want to believe it. Besides, I wouldn't lie to you," he tried again.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled. Air picked up around us at torrential speeds and I kept trying to bring them down. But was struggling to.

I looked back at him to see his face.

**Me: Thank you for finally letting me down. Now go read it!**

**Keeo: *reads chapter intently* Cliffhanger! Really?!**

**Me: Yep. Now no more air tosses. Got it?**

**Keeo: I do what I want!**

**Me: You're my OC. I really shouldn't be able to talk to you.**

**Yusei: Before this gets worse, let's end the chapter.**

**Me: *sighs with relief* Right. Readers, before I might end up dying, might as well say. Hopefully see you in the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	3. Not Possible and Explanations

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Thank you for not killing me.**

**Akiza: Hey, be lucky I convinced her. We need you to write the story.**

**Me: I know. Thanks.**

**Keeo: *grumbles***

**Me: Hey cheer up. Be happy you're in this chapter after what you did.**

**Keeo: *grumbles***

**Yusei: Keeo… *sighs***

**Keeo: Whatever.**

**Me: *groans* I hope I don't regret this.**

**Keeo: Regret what?**

**Me: I can't say or it'll ruin the story.**

**Keeo: *growls***

**Me: Okay… To the chapter!**

_**Chapter 3: Not Possible and Explanations**_

_Third Person POV_

Yusei's face was full of concern and, most of all, shock. He seemed to flinch hearing Keeo like this. She turned her face back to the ground.

Akiza came running up worried. "What's going on?" she asked flustered after seeing Yusei and noticed Keeo's pained face.

"Akiza…" she began but was at a loss for words. The wind began to finally die down to nothing.

"Keeo, please," Yusei said.

"Stop, Yusei. Just stop. I'm sorry but none of what you said is possible. Now just leave me alone," Keeo said yanking her hand away.

Yusei instinctually took a step forward but Akiza's glare stopped him. "Yusei, she said to leave her alone. So leave Keeo alone!" she yelled. She turned to Keeo who was still looking down sad and frightened by the possibility in Yusei's words. "Don't worry, Keeo. If Yusei comes near you again, he'll answer to me okay?"

Keeo nodded and Akiza hugged her. Keeo promptly returned the gesture. "I know you'll do just that, Akiza," said Sayer walking up. "And I'll do the same. I heard a small piece of what you said to Yusei, Keeo. You and Akiza are very special and are definitely like daughters to me. I would never hurt you. You and Akiza are already like sisters."

"Thank you, Sayer," Keeo said.

Akiza gave a small smile at him. "We kind of are," she said. Keeo nodded with a small smile.

"First round is almost over. Let's get back home. Akiza you need rest for tomorrow and I think Keeo just needs time to rest and relax," Sayer suggested.

Akiza nodded followed by Keeo. As we walked away, Keeo risked a glance back. Yusei was watching her with sad, concerned eyes. She turned her head away and just listened to Akiza's comforting words.

Yusei watched as his old friend walked away with someone he knew was trouble. She really saw Sayer as a father and that wasn't good. _'What really happened to her?'_ Yusei thought. _'That wasn't like her at all. I hope she'll be okay. If she trusted him that much so easily, she must've been really hurt. Even when we were kids, she struggled to trust anyone. She finally started to trust me, Joslyn, Crow, and Jack when we were eight. Kalin took a bit longer. I wish we could've been there to help her instead of that Sayer. He had to have used her fear and insecurity against her and manipulated her. I need to break through that barrier if I can get her back. What was that mark though? When did she get these powers that seemed to be the cause of this?' _Questions formed in typhoons in his mind. But he kept trying to figure out how to get his friend back.

"Yusei!" called Leo, the twin of Luna. He turned to see the twins, Leo and Luna, Dexter, Yanagi, and Tanner running up.

"Who was that girl you were talking to? Why did she seem upset at the end? Not to mention the wind speed picking up here. And why was she with the Black Rose?" Tanner asked.

"Wait!" Dexter exclaimed. All eyes turned to him. "The Black Rose, er… Akiza said the Jeweled Wind Witch was 'supporting her elsewhere'. I bet that girl was the Jeweled Wind Witch! It would explain the wind as well."

"I haven't heard that much on the Jeweled Wind Witch, Dex. Mostly just the Black Rose," Leo said.

"Same here," Tanner said. "So spill."

"Well, like the Black Rose Witch, her identity is a mystery. But she can hurt people just as easy. If anything she can hurt people easier. She can control the wind around her as people say. And when the two appear, wind blows so hard that some people's spines have broken from hitting something. Some who survived say they hear the Jeweled Wind Witch apologize before disappearing. Another good portion get hit or die from the Black Rose. So everyone has learned that when the wind really picks up to run because of the power they emit. Some who try to fight the Black Rose or the Jeweled Wind tend to get hurt just by the power exertion. And when you get too close to the Jeweled Wind, she can give you insanely painful headaches and mess with your head. Some people actually die from the pain of the headaches. No one has gotten near those two and been unharmed until us," Dexter explained.

"People still got severely hurt then," Tanner mentioned.

"All of these powers are on eyewitness accounts, of course. So some of it could be false," Dexter added.

'_Could Keeo really hurt someone like that? It doesn't seem possible,'_ Yusei thought concerned as to what his best friend had turned into.

"So do you know her, Yusei?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, her name is Keeo. But she didn't remember anything. Not me, her sister, or anything about her past," Yusei answered. "But the entire time I've known her, she never seemed like she could ever hurt a soul on purpose."

"How did you know her?" Yanagi asked.

"Let's head back while I explain my story," Yusei said. They followed him as they left. "Keeo and I were childhood friends back in the Satellite along with Jack, Crow, and her sister Joslyn. Joslyn and Keeo don't look that similar though. Keeo was very reserved for the entire time I knew her. We met when we were four and she didn't trust even her sister until she was eight. We fought as a duel gang trying to make Satellite a better place with Kalin Kessler, Jack, Crow, and Joslyn. She was an extremely skilled duelist and she was very different. A year ago, the same year Jack stole my first duel runner and my Stardust Dragon, she disappeared with only a couple things that said she was once there. Only things that were found disturbed was where we found her duel disk and the alleyway, streets, and buildings were totally wrecked. Everything was destroyed and a man was laying on the ground unconscious. When he woke up and we asked him what had happened, he didn't remember. Rally said while Jack had him, he said he was going to become the best in the city and look for Keeo. Now she's here and she doesn't remember anything. She also seems to have been manipulated into believing this guy named Sayer is someone to rely on like a father. Plus she seemed to get some mark.'

"What was the mark?" Yanagi asked.

"A six pointed star with a heart in the middle. Why?" Yusei answered. Yanagi gave an excited look and smiled wide. "What's so great about her mark?"

"Yusei, I think you met the Crimson Daughter!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"Crimson what?" Luna asked confused.

"Allow me to explain," Yanagi said finally getting a hold of himself again. "You thought the Crimson Dragon is pretty much a god and is immortal right?" Yusei nodded. "Well the truth is, it is said every five hundred years, the Crimson Dragon dies. So twenty-one years before it dies, it sets a child on the Earth as a human. However, the child is not actually human as it is born of the Crimson Dragon. The child is always a girl. On the girl's twenty-first birthday, the Crimson Dragon will die and the new dragon will take its place. The Crimson Daughter will become the new Crimson Dragon with the wisdom and memories of every dragon before her. The cycle will continue on for the rest of eternity. So Yusei, that mark is the symbol of the Crimson Daughter. She is a powerful and deadly force. Especially when she doesn't know her origins. How old is she?"

"She's a bit older than me. She'll be turning twenty in the next couple days," Yusei answered. "So you're saying she'll become a dragon next year?"

"Yep," Yanagi replied bluntly. "Information of the Crimson Daughter has been lost over the ages. How the Crimson Dragon hides the dragon on the Earth and does these things is unknown too. Plus her powers are unknown and have been thought to vary over the years."

"How does no one noticed the new dragon changing?" Tanner asked.

"They say when she changes, she runs off into an alleyway or somewhere secluded by instinct. Then they disappear forever," Yanagi answered. "The Signers are more mysterious than the Crimson Daughter."

Yusei looked down in thought. Luna and Leo continued to talk to Yanagi about Keeo being the Crimson Daughter and the Signers. Tanner was listening still trying to grasp the thought of a girl becoming a dragon.

'_How is Keeo going to react when she finds out she will become a dragon in one year? I… don't want to lose her again so quickly. I was afraid and missed her enough when she disappeared but now...' _Yusei's thought trailed off. _'Will I be able to get her to remember me before she leaves this earth? What am I going to do when she does?'_

It was growing late into the night. Keeo had been in her room since they got back trying to figure out why Yusei would say the things he did. He seemed nice and understanding. _'Why can't he just get that I have a life and family here? Why can't he understand that I can't believe Sayer would do such a thing?' _Keeo thought frustrated.

A knock came at her door. "Come in," she called. Sayer opened the door and closed it behind him with caring eyes.

"Are you feeling any better, Keeo?" he asked.

"Still confused and distress by what he said. And what happened during the Fortune Cup also has me confused," she answered sitting up.

"What happened during the Fortune Cup?" Sayer asked sounding as fatherly as possible.

"I had a total of three visions. One was future and two were past. The two past visions seemed to be memories. The third one hurt horribly though," Keeo explained.

"And these were when you were awake?" Sayer asked intrigued and confused by this development.

"Yes. It's so weird," she answered. "My mind keeps traveling to the past visions and how Yusei's story of being my friend seemed to fit. Were they really memories?"

"I'm sure they were. If they were past, then they could be memories," Sayer answered. Keeo nodded. "Now why don't you get some rest? We're going to head back to the Fortune Cup tomorrow. I'm sure you need the rest to be ready to face that Yusei Fudo again. But this time I'll stay by your side to protect you."

"Thank you, Sayer," she responded. He nodded and left.

Keeo set herself back on her bed. _'Was that really a memory?'_ she thought.

**Keeo: Okay one, am I really a freaking DRAGON?! Two, am I really a freaking DRAGON?! Three, am I really a freaking DRAGON?!**

**Me: One, you'll find out. Two, you'll find out. Three, you'll find out.**

**Akiza: Are you trying to make her angry?**

**Me: No, I just can't risk giving away some of the story.**

**Yusei: I don't know what to do. I don't remember Keeo being aggressive so much.**

**Me: I know. She's just really impatient at times. Mainly when she's reading a story.**

**Keeo: *shrugs* That's true. But still…**

**Me: Keeo, calm down before you break something. Okay, now to you readers, the story will continue in the next chapter. And you'll learn about the Crimson Daughter.**

**Keeo: *raises eyebrow***

**-bricann**


	4. Dreams

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Keeo: I want to know what you mean now, bricann!**

**Me: Just. Be. Patient.**

**Keeo: You know I struggle with doing that.**

**Sayer: You do need to learn how to though. Patience is very important. Okay?**

**Me: See? Your father figure agrees!**

**Keeo: Fine, fine, fine!**

**Me: Thank you. Now to the chapter!**

_**Chapter 4: Dreams**_

_Keeo's POV_

"_Keeo!" called a soft, motherly voice. "Keeo!"_

_I was walking in a forest with a thick, green canopy. I soon found myself out of the greenery and in a clearing full of golden grass. The sky was clear with white stars covering almost every inch of it. In the center, however, was a bright, red star that stood out in the mass of white, blinking stars and the darkness of space. For some reason, the star seemed a part of me. Like space was my home._

_I found myself in front of a clear pond. When I looked at my reflection, I didn't see my human self. I saw a dragon with goldish-yellow eyes like mine, fiery red skin that seemed to be actually made of fire, and wings that stretched far but had no webbing. It was a fiery dragon. I was a fiery dragon._

_I stumbled back in shock. I looked at my hands. Human. I touched my face. Human._

"_Keeo," called the motherly voice again._

_I looked around. A bright flash of light appeared in front of me forcing me to shield my eyes with my arms. When I brought them down, the dragon I saw as my reflection hovered where the light originated._

"_Who or what are you?" I asked._

"_I am the Crimson Dragon. Do you know what you are? Why you have that mark?" she answered._

"_No, I don't know about my mark. But what do you mean 'know what I am'? I'm human," I replied. "Right?"_

"_Not entirely. You are the Crimson Daughter. Look at this to understand," the dragon answered._

_I walked to the pond again. The water rippled from the center and a picture began to form in it. I watched the dragon flying through the skies. In its arms was a small dragon looking the same as the elder. The only difference was the size and the face obviously stated it was as young as a newborn. It was sleeping peacefully in the dragons arms._

_I noticed as the dragon slowed down to a hover as it arrived beside a house. Inside was husband and wife with a year old daughter in the woman's arms. The daughter actually looked like the girl from my visions._

_I turned back to the elder and baby dragon. The elder dragon touched its nose to the baby and it formed into a newborn, human baby wrapped in a red blanket._

_It flew down and set the child on the ground in front of the door. The baby looked at the dragon confused._

"_Mama?" the baby called._

"_Goodbye my Crimson Daughter. One day we'll meet again and I hope you'll understand why I had to leave you. Goodbye, Keeo," the dragon said._

_The baby's eyes were mine and tears were growing in them. The elder dragon's eyes dropped a couple tears on the child and a necklace formed around the baby's neck. I knew the necklace though. I knew the red, teardrop shaped stone that only gave a faint glow only when I held it. It was the necklace I had since I was a baby._

_I then gasped in realization that was pretty slow for me. I wasn't human… I was a dragon. I looked at my necklace. It still gave a faint glow only when it was on me or in my hand._

_The water returned back to the normal, clear state water usually is in. "I'm a dragon. And… you're my mother…" I muttered in disbelief._

"_Yes, Keeo. Twenty years ago, you were born to say that next year, on your twenty-first birthday, I will die and you will rise and become the new Crimson Dragon. Goddess of Light and Peace," Crimson Dragon said._

"_How long have you lived?" I asked._

"_Every Crimson Dragon will live for five hundred years. Twenty one years before you die, you will be given your own daughter and you will do as I have done. When you turn twenty-one, you will turn into a dragon and look as I for the rest of eternity. You will be given the wisdom and memories of every dragon before you. I have missed you my daughter," Crimson Dragon, or Mom, explained._

"_So when I turn twenty-one…" I trailed off._

"_You will become a dragon yourself," Mom finished. "It is difficult thing to take in and comprehend, I know. I struggled to accept it when I found out. But it is your destiny as the Crimson Daughter."_

"_Why did you leave me?" I asked. "Why didn't you just leave me a dragon and take me with you?"_

"_Because, as my mother said, you need the experience the human life gives you to choose the generations of Signers," she explained._

"_Do you know what happened to my memories?" I asked. "Can I get them back?"_

"_Now that your time of change is nearing closer, I cannot give you all the answers as you need to learn through the experiences I give you. But I will give you a hint on how to retrieve your memories," Mom answered._

"_Tell me, please. I've lasted a year without my memories. I need something to help me get them back," I responded._

"_To retrieve what has been lost, the stone is what you'll trust," she recited. "Figure out that riddle and your memories will return."_

"_Thank you. I-I'll figure it out," I said already thinking._

"_I know you will. Now it is time for you to return to your world," Mom replied._

"_Will I see you again?" I asked worried I'll never see my true mother again._

"_Eventually our paths will cross again," Crimson Dragon said. "Remember the riddle, figure it out, remember what you have lost, and be careful."_

"_I will," I responded with a nod._

"_Goodbye, my daughter," Mom said._

_Before I could respond, light filled my vision and I felt my mind drift back to the real world._

**Keeo: *jaw dropped***

**Me: I can see you're shocked.**

**Keeo: Shock?! I'm a dragon! Anyone would be shocked. What'll happen between me, Yusei, and Akiza? How will they react when I tell them it's a fact?**

**Akiza: *walks into room* What's a fact?**

**Keeo: I'm a… HMRPH! *author covers Keeo's mouth***

**Me: Nothing, nothing.**

**Akiza: Huh?**

**Yusei: She'll figure it out eventually, bricann.**

**Me: Well not at this moment. So, shush! Well, readers, until the next chapter.**

**-bricann**


	5. Back to the Fortune Cup

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: We're back**

**Akiza: Good. By the way, Keeo has been sleeping over there for a while. Why?**

**Me: She got mad that she couldn't tell you something and I had to knock her out before she killed me.**

**Akiza: Oh, Keeo… *sighs***

**Keeo: *shifts* Huh?**

**Me: Hey, there!**

**Keeo: What happened?**

**Me: Nothing.**

**Keeo: *glares suspiciously***

**Me: Okay… To the chapter!**

_**Chapter 5: Back to the Fortune Cup**_

_Keeo's POV_

I sat up in bed. _'So I'm a dragon in a human's body. Lovely,'_ I thought sarcastically.

A knock came through the door. "Come in!" I called.

Sayer walked in again. "I thought I would tell you that we will be leaving in thirty minutes. Be ready in time okay?" he informed me.

"Got it," I agreed and he left me to get ready.

When the door closed I took out the stone. _''To retrieve what has been lost, the stone is what you'll trust,''_ I recited.

I looked at the stone and wrapped my hands around it. "Please, show me my lost memories," I whispered to it.

Nothing happened and I sighed in defeat. _'If it is the stone, maybe it just needs time. But maybe the riddle means a different stone,'_ I thought trying to think of anything.

I put on my red shirt, black jean shorts, and white jacket. I sat on my bed as I put my black, heel less boots on. I looked at the clock and hurried out. Akiza and Sayer were waiting at the truck.

"Sorry I was running behind. Kind of got caught with something," I apologized.

"It's alright. I get like that sometimes too," Akiza said.

"It's quite already indeed," Sayer agreed.

I nodded and we boarded the truck in the same order as yesterday. Akiza asked, "Are you doing okay after yesterday?"

"I should be. Just worried about seeing _him _again," I admitted. "Are you going to be okay? Those people said some awful things."

She looked down. "I hurt him. I can't help but think I really am a monster," Akiza said sadly.

"Akiza, remember what I said on the ride there yesterday?" I asked. She nodded looking at me. "You are _NOT_ a monster. No matter what they say, it's out of fear. I know you as well as Sayer does and I know that the real you isn't a monster."

Akiza gave a small sad smile. I gave her a hug the best I could in the truck. She returned it without reluctance.

"Well put, Keeo," Sayer said. "You two become more like sisters every day." Akiza and I smiled at each other happily.

We soon arrived and got out. I noticed Akiza was worried again. "It'll be okay, Akiza. Just show them you're not a monster. Because in reality, you're not," I comforted.

"Thanks, Keeo," she said. I nodded with a small smile. "Keeo, when I have to duel, will you come to the duel field with me? Be by my side?" Akiza asked.

"Do you even need to ask? Of course I will," I agreed.

"Thanks, Keeo," she said.

We walked through the halls and suddenly I felt a strong energy coming from three stones. "Hey guys, did you feel that?" I asked.

"Feel what?" Akiza asked.

"When we passed by those three stones, I felt this strong, powerful energy coming from them," I said.

Sayer had us walk back and he said, "Yes, now that I focus on it, I can certainly feel it. Hm, Keeo," he called.

"Yes?" I responded.

"You felt the power almost immediately and you felt it better than anyone. I wonder if the stones will help you regain your memories since it seems you have a link to them," Sayer said.

"You think I should try to reach out to the stone?" I asked shocked.

"Yes," Sayer said. "If I'm right, you can regain your lost memories."

My eyes widened realizing the stone from the riddle could be one of these stones. But which one? I walked up and Akiza watched. I looked between the three stones.

I noticed the red one on the right fed off some sort of red energy wave to the golden one in the middle. The black one fed off purple energy to the middle stone as well. Like the powers met and worked together in the center.

For some reason, I reached out to the center. Even though I was unsure which one could give me my memories, it seemed like my body knew which one by itself.

The golden stone began to glow bright and I felt my mind fill the empty spaces the missing memories had left. I remembered everything but one. How I lost my memories in the first place. That was still a blank slate.

I pulled my hand away. "Well?" Akiza prodded.

"I have all my memories except for the one that says how I lost them. But I remember almost everything of my past," I answered.

"Does that mean you'll be leaving us to get back to the life you had?" Akiza asked worried.

"Akiza, I would never leave you, Sayer, or the Arcadia Movement. You're practically family, and I wouldn't leave my family for anything," I answered with a smile.

"That's good to hear. I don't know what I would do without you," Akiza said smiling back.

"Well, now that that's done why don't we go watch the first duel?" Sayer suggested.

"Yes, Sayer," Akiza and I agreed in unison.

"Now before the real showdown can begin, Director Goodwin has made a very generous declaration of a consolation match. Two random duelists will be picked to duel it out **(A/N: I know that the duel consolation thing was supposed to be for all duelists who lost, but I never understood how the other competitors both lost at the same time. One of them had to have a winner to move on. Well anyway, sorry it's a bit different.)**. The winner will move on to the next round. And the duelists are the Professor and little, miss Luna!" the MC informed.

Luna's face showed more nervousness and tension than I've seen on any young kid. She obviously didn't want to do this but she didn't have a choice. People kept chanting Luna's name and encouraging her to duel.

She reluctantly got up to go duel. I smiled at her. She was obviously a good natured kid much like I sensed in her brother. I was happy she was getting a chance. But my smile faltered as I remembered Goodwin wouldn't do this unless he was going to get something out of it. _'What could he possibly want from Luna?'_ I thought.

I felt a presence watching me but I ignored it knowing who is was. Even though I remembered Yusei was my friend now, it didn't make what he said about Sayer any better.

Sayer was still a father figure to me and that was a feeling I couldn't get rid of just because someone said a few things. Besides, it wasn't like what he was saying was a proven fact. It was something he had a gut feeling about.

"What do you think Goodwin wants from Luna?" I asked Akiza.

"Not sure. We all know Goodwin wouldn't do this without a reason but what could it be?" she thought.

I then thought of something. "Maybe this tournament wasn't just a tournament to get people known," I said. Sayer and Akiza looked at me. "So far, we know Jack, Yusei, and you, Akiza, have a mark. All of you are in the tournament. But Goodwin couldn't have known about your mark from the start. So he's using the tournament to flush out the ones with a mark. If he thinks Luna has a mark that would explain why he would have her duel again. Her twin brother dueled for her last time," I reasoned.

"You know, that makes a lot more sense than just having a tournament," Akiza said.

"Yes, very well put, Keeo. Good thinking," Sayer said.

"Thanks," I said.

_Third Person POV_

When Yusei heard Keeo breakdown Goodwin's agenda that easily, he was impressed. She really can catch on to people's motives. _'But if she caught onto Goodwin's negative motives so easily, why can't she see Sayer's motives just as easy. It's almost like she's been turned to the point where she leans on Sayer like Akiza appears to. I'm going to have to find a way to break through if I want my best friend back,' _Yusei thought. _'Maybe she subconsciously doesn't want to believe someone who was trying to "take care" of her to be doing something so wrong. Keeo, what hurt you so bad?'_

Yusei got pretty annoyed when Sayer praised her like a father. Yusei could tell he was using it as a cover. Yusei would be okay with it if Sayer was being honest but he knew it was an act. It made him worry what would happen to Keeo.

Yusei watched from the sidelines as the duel progressed. He took glances and listened in to the trio's talks once in a while though. He wanted to find a way to get through to her.

Suddenly, the Professor guy brought out a monster and Luna's eyes grew distant. He took Yusei's full attention. It was almost like she wasn't on here, on Earth. After a while he got worried and hurried up to the field.

'_Something doesn't seem right,'_ he thought.

_Keeo's POV_

Akiza, Sayer, and I were still watching intently. When I saw Luna reach for her card, she seemed distant. She wasn't in the duel mentally. I then noticed something on her arm. "What do you know? Guys look at her right arm," I said.

Sayer and Akiza's eyes dropped straight to the mark. Akiza gasped in shock. "Why… Why would such a young girl have to deal with a mark?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered.

"Do you like _your_ mark Keeo?" Sayer asked.

"No, I don't to be honest. It makes me so different and it caused me to get hurt in every way possible until I came to the Arcadia Movement. I don't think this mark will ever be good," I replied.

"You already know I'm the same," Akiza agreed.

I gripped at my mark. _'Because of this mark, I'm a dragon, I've been cast out because of my powers, and have been through so much pain,'_ I thought sadly. _'And in a year… I won't be human. I'll be a dragon for the rest of my life and for five hundred years.'_

"You okay, Keeo?" Akiza asked dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking," I said.

We turned back to the duel. It was coming to an end, I could tell. Eventually though, Luna activated a card and ended the duel with a draw.

Everyone was a bit sad but cheered Luna saying she did an awesome job. I appreciated how the crowd was being so kind to the young girl.

I stood up. "I'm going to go get some air. Is that alright, Sayer?" I asked.

"Of course. Just be careful of Yusei and watch out for him," Sayer agreed.

I nodded. "I'll be back in time to be with you on the field, Akiza," I told her. She nodded and I left to head outside. I heard footsteps behind me and a horde of them coming from the next corner. Suddenly, the group from the Daimon Area came running around the corner. The twin to Luna and his friend stopped in their tracks.

"Uh, uh," the twin stuttered.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. They probably thought I was the Jeweled Wind Witch because I was with Akiza. But it was true.

"Are you really the Jeweled Wind Witch?" the brown haired boy asked.

"So what if I am?" I asked.

"Why do you hurt those people?" came Luna's voice from behind me.

"It's not by choice," I answered. "Now if you'll excuse me." I walked past them leaving them confused.

When I got outside, I leaned against the wall. I looked down. _'Why do I have to have these powers? I've hurt so many people!'_ I thought.

I heard the door close but didn't look up. "Keeo," came Yusei's voice.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, Yusei," I muttered.

"I know but I have a feeling you don't want to see me for another reason," he said.

I scoffed. "And what reason would that be?" I asked.

"You don't want me to get hurt from your powers," he answered.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt by my powers, Yusei. Not just you," I replied.

"I know that. But you seem to have a harder time with me. What's wrong with you? What happened to the Keeo who wouldn't hurt a soul on purpose?" he asked.

"That Keeo? She's still there but this Keeo isn't afraid to hurt someone. People hurt me and they should feel the bit of pain I've felt since getting these powers," I answered. "Sayer has shown me the way. Standing up to people is the only way to make them stop."

"You can get them to stop just by showing them you're the girl I remember you are. Kind yet strong," Yusei said gently. "People stopped discriminating me and I'm a Satellite. All because I showed them I'm not what they thought I was."

I shook my head. "That's because the Satellites aren't known to hurt people like psychics are. The people here are cruel to us because they think we hurt them on purpose. For psychics, people won't stop until you make them. The Arcadia Movement has taught me that if I feel, I won't have to think about how many people have tried to kill me and Akiza. How many people have tried to tear us apart physically and mentally. Sayer is the only one who understands a psychic's pain," I retorted. I gripped at my mark. Yusei noticed immediately.

"You think it's a curse too, don't you?" he asked softly.

"This mark has brought me and others nothing but pain and suffering. If I didn't have this mark, people wouldn't die, get broken bones, hearts wouldn't be crushed in sadness, and no one would be hurt in general because of me. I don't understand how you didn't have such a horrible because of your mark," I replied.

"But you didn't have a horrible time either. We wouldn't be friends if it wasn't for that mark and neither would Akiza and you have become friends," Yusei tried to reason.

"Don't you have a duel to get to?" I asked trying to get his reasoning away.

"Keeo, try to remember. Remember how much you liked your life before this. How happy you were," Yusei tried again.

I groaned remembering he hadn't learned about my memories. "I got my memories back this morning," I muttered.

"You did? How?" he asked.

"The three stones in the hallway," I answered. "Only thing I didn't remember is why I lost my memories in the first place."

"Then you must remember the fun times we had together," Yusei said. "The good moments in life that made you the good person you truly are."

"I'm not a good person. I've killed people Yusei. If I'm anything it's a monster," I retorted looking at him for the first time.

"Keeo," Yusei said with a warning tone. "You're not a monster. Why else would you apologize before you disappear? Or when you wanted me to stay away so I didn't get hurt? You are not a monster, Keeo. Do you understand?"

I closed my eyes and my face fell to the ground again. "You can really be persistent," I muttered.

"You know I was never one to give up. Keeo, you're strong and you're kind. And you and I both know deep down, you hate hurting the people that you hurt. You truly feel awful about it," Yusei said. "When this is all over, come back to Satellite. Joslyn needs to see you again."

"Yusei, I…" I began but was annoyingly once again cut off by a voice.

A man in a suit and earphone stepped around the corner. "Keeo Alterine, Yusei Fudo, Director Goodwin has requested I bring you to him," the guard said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why me?" I asked.

"He did not specify. Now come with me," he ordered.

"Listen, I would love to discuss whatever the director wants to discuss to me with him. But I have to get back to my family," I retorted.

"You will come with us or Director Goodwin has told me to warn you that your friends will pay the price, Yusei Fudo," the guard said. "And Joslyn Alterine is being kept on close watch should anything happen."

My eyes opened wide in shock and worry. I saw Yusei grit his teeth in frustration. From what I've learned about Goodwin from Sayer, you can't trust him but he _will_ carry out his threats.

Yusei tugged at my hand telling me to come. I looked at him. "Come on. We don't have any other options and I'll make sure you stay safe," Yusei reassured.

I gave a small nodded and followed him and the guard to the tower. I reached over and clicked a button on my wristbands. I had almost forgotten Sayer had put comlinks to send a message to him should anything happen.

Another guard had taken place behind me so we couldn't escape. Yusei still held my hand in his and my body was getting warm. We entered an elevator and we were at the top floor in seconds. The door opened and I saw Jack, Goodwin, and his assistant Lazar standing by the window looking at the dueling track.

"So Yusei has arrived," Goodwin said not turning around to look at us. "Did you bring the girl?"

"Yes, sir. I found them talking together as you predicted," the first guard answered.

Goodwin turned to look at me but Jack huffed. "Great. Another person to bring under your wing, huh?" he retorted not turning around.

"So my scientist Zigzix said he got an abnormal power from…" Goodwin was cut off by the door opening.

"Keeo, there you are!" Sayer exclaimed. I turned to him relieved.

"Hello, Sayer," I greeted.

"Keeo!" Jack exclaimed finally turning to me. "Keeo, how did you get here? Where did you go?"

I thought I would still play the "no memory" game so Goodwin didn't suspect anything and looked at him with a raised. "That's right. You're Jack Atlas, king of turbo dueling, right?" I asked. I glanced at Sayer who gave an approving, subtle nod.

"What do you mean, Keeo? We were friends," Jack asked as shocked as Yusei.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember much of you beside your duels here," I replied.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed.

"I found her being attacked after she lost control of her powers. I defeated the attacker and she had fallen to the ground. I brought her to her current home and found that she had lost her memory. We have been trying to recover it while helping her control her powers," Sayer explained. "By the way, Keeo, I'm glad those wristbands have been working properly. I appreciate you contacting me when you did. Akiza was beginning to worry."

"I needed the help, Sayer. Even though I can't really give Goodwin any information, I didn't want to be forced up here without you knowing where I am," I answered.

"And that's why you and Akiza are so similar and are sisters," Sayer said. "And why you are like family to me as well. Are those wristbands still controlling your powers well?"

"Yes, Sayer," I replied.

"What are these powers?" Goodwin asked.

"There are many things. Some are still developing. And we have made it clear to you that you have no need to know what these powers are," Sayer told him sternly.

I stayed silent. Goodwin eyed me. "Do you let Sayer do all the talking in your place, Keeo?" he asked annoyance in his voice.

I saw Yusei looking at me concerned but quickly went back to Goodwin. "I don't think I've ever had a father and Sayer has fit the position well. Sayer and Akiza are all I need to live in this world peacefully," I said.

"Now, Keeo, Akiza is very worried about you. Why don't you go back and tell her you're fine," Sayer suggested. "I'll finish talking to Mr. Goodwin here and meet you back with Akiza."

I nodded. "Yes, Sayer," I agreed. I walked away with one glance back at Sayer before exiting completely. Just as the door shut, I heard Jack exclaim, "Keeo!" But I continued walking.

As soon as I walk around the final corner, Akiza turned to me. She gave a sigh of relief. "Keeo! Are you alright? Sayer said Goodwin had sent someone to get you," she asked.

"I'm fine," I assured her. I explained about how I went outside and how Yusei arrived shortly after. What Yusei said and how Goodwin's guard came and threatened both of us. How we were practically forced to the tower and what Goodwin had said before Sayer showed up. "I'm sorry I worried you so much," I said.

"Just never do that again," she retorted sternly.

"I won't try to. Believe me. But I can't promise that it won't happen again," I responded.

"You just never change," Akiza said shaking her head with a small smile.

We went over to sit down to wait for Yusei to duel.

_Third Person POV_

Everyone had been silent since Keeo left. Sayer and Goodwin were glaring at each other the entire time. Jack finally broke the silence, "Yusei, how long have you known Keeo was here?"

"Since yesterday," he answered.

"I was unaware you knew this girl, Jack," Goodwin said finally taking his glare off of Sayer. "Tell me about her."

"You already know my story. Me, Yusei, Keeo, and her sister were friends since we were kids. Keeo is two years old than Yusei and Joslyn is a year older than her. Keeo disappeared a year ago. The last place we knew she went was destroyed and a man was knocked out on the ground," Jack explained.

"Is this true, Yusei?" Goodwin asked turning to him.

Yusei reluctantly nodded. "When I met her again…" he began but Sayer cut him off.

"If you truly are her friend, Yusei, then you will let her share what she knows herself when she feels it is right. You shouldn't explain everything to Goodwin. He's too untrustworthy," Sayer said.

"Now Sayer, you make me sound so evil. What have we done to your Arcadia Movement that makes you so resentful?" Goodwin asked turning back to Sayer with a questionable glare.

"We have heard of that Yliaster group you're in and we know the devastation you are threatening to cause. Our movement is made to enforce semi-equality among psychic duelists and those with no known powers. So we will not be hurt and discriminated against. Akiza and Keeo have already felt that pain far too much for two people so young," Sayer answered. "We work to show the people of New Domino City that we are not a force to mess around with," Sayer answered.

"I suppose out of our agreement we will have to accept the fact you have the right to keep your people's powers and information about them to a minimum," Goodwin said with a sigh. "But we will uncover this. One way or another."

"You need to leave her alone," Yusei chimed in sternly.

"Protective of the girl, aren't you?" Lazar asked tauntingly.

Yusei tensed but was sure to hide a blush. Jack stared at Yusei skeptically. _'Does he really like Keeo?'_ he thought.

"Goodwin, why did you bring me up here if you seemed to have only wanted to talk to Keeo?" Yusei asked.

"We had heard Keeo had crossed paths with you and we knew she wouldn't come up alone," he answered. "But we didn't expect those wristbands to have the ability to contact you, Sayer. We also did not understand Keeo had memory loss at the time which makes me curious as to why she still came."

"Now, Yusei. I am sure Keeo wants to see your duel. She seemed very intrigued by your first. By what Mr. Atlas here stated, I wouldn't hold out the possibility that maybe your dueling style seemed familiar to her. She may want to see if more could help her with her memories," Sayer said.

Yusei nodded. He turned to Goodwin with a strong glare. "Go ahead, Yusei. There is nothing more to discuss and we shouldn't keep the crowd waiting any longer," he said.

Yusei left without a word and went down to his duel runner.

"Now, Director Goodwin, I must make way back to my family. Farewell," Sayer said turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, Jack?" Sayer said turning back around.

"What did you do to Keeo?" Jack asked.

Sayer could tell he saw through him. But he still wanted to play the game he was playing. "Me? I have been taking care of her and helping her for a year. That's all I have done," Sayer answered.

"Yusei, Joslyn, and I know Keeo better than anyone. It took Keeo four years to trust us the least bit. And that includes her sister. There is no possible way she would trust you so easily," Jack said.

"But what if I told you she didn't stay at the Arcadia Movement at first? She didn't completely trust me at first until an incident happened, after all," Sayer said.

"What incident?" Jack asked.

**Me: Well how did you like that?**

**Yusei: Why did I leave again?**

**Me: Because you had a duel to get to.**

**Yusei: But if I don't find out about what happened to Keeo too, I'll be pretty upset.**

**Me: I don't think I have ever seen you actually mad. But knowing that you really seem to have a crush on Keeo, I wouldn't put it aside.**

**Yusei: Who says I…? *notices Keeo walk in***

**Keeo: What's up?**

**Me: You are not planning on destroying me or anything right?**

**Keeo: No, Akiza's right. We do need you. But it doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you for hiding things. Now what's going on in the next chapter?**

**Me: You know I can't say.**

**Keeo: *groans and notices Yusei looking at her curious* What?**

**Me: You would get mad at me for saying that. What happened to you in the last chapter period?**

**Keeo: Akiza knocked some since into me with a duel.**

**Me: *shakes head* Okay… well, see you in the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	6. Stories

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: We're back**

**Sayer: Am I really going to explain Keeo's story to the untrustworthy?**

**Me: Jack's semi untrustworthy. He can at least be called a bit trustworthy. Unfortunately, you'll have to explain it with Goodwin and Lazar in the room. Sorry.**

**Akiza: Wait, he's explaining Keeo's story?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Akiza: Sayer, be careful. You know Keeo doesn't like that part about her past.**

**Jack: Somebody better tell me about this past right now!**

**Me: Okay, okay. Just chill Atlas.**

**Jack: I thought I told you to not call me that.**

**Me: To the chapter!**

_**Chapter 6: Stories**_

_Third Person POV_

"What incident?" Jack demanded.

"It was a painful incident for Keeo. It showed her how cruel people truly are to psychics," Sayer said vaguely.

Jack growled. "Tell us," he snapped.

"Very well," Sayer agreed. "When Keeo first woke up, she was confused. The only thing we found she remembered was her name and how to duel. But nothing else. She asked if she could go off on her own a bit. See if anything out there could help her remember. We asked her to stay but she told me that she didn't trust me yet and that was something she had to do. So we let her go. But I had someone watch her to make sure she didn't get hurt. A man came up and challenged her to a duel. She was nervous at first but the man pointed a gun at her saying she would duel or be killed. So, obviously, she dueled. Her powers reacted in the end and the man screamed at her saying, 'A psychic! No psychic should be left standing. They are too deadly.' My watchman informed me immediately and I had gotten there just in time. She had dodged a bullet but still got a deep cut in her arm from it. It was bleeding really badly. I used my own abilities to knock him out. I stopped the bleeding and brought her back to the Arcadia building. From there she and Akiza met and became great friends. She grew to trust me very quickly after the incident. She and Akiza became very similar and became more powerful. Every time they went out into public some people who challenged them to a duel would get hurt as they still struggle to completely control their gifts. Every time they went out and people knew them, they would send verbal insults or tried to beat them to a pulp. I have taken care of her for a year and she has grown to trust me and her fellow members as we are the only ones who understand her pain."

"I can't believe she got shot. It's impossible!" Jack exclaimed.

"Believe what you want. It's the truth. If you ever want evidence, she has a scar on her arm from the bullet," Sayer responded. "Now, I have stayed here far too long. Farewell." He left the room without another word.

Goodwin stared at Sayer shocked. He knew things like that could happen in the Satellite and in the city. But he didn't hear of that incident.

. . .

Akiza and Keeo watched the duel but also listened for Sayer's footsteps. "What do you think is taking Sayer so long?" Akiza asked.

"Not sure. But Goodwin must've wanted to ask Sayer many questions," Keeo replied.

"True," Akiza said. They turned as soon as they heard the sound of footsteps. But soon the sound of a pair turned into several. They returned their attention back to the duel. "So what did Goodwin want from you again?" Akiza asked.

"Not entirely sure. He said something about his scientist getting an 'abnormal power' from something before Sayer came and cut him off," Keeo explained. "I'm kind of glad though. He would've tried to get answers out of me without Sayer being there."

"And that's why we always know that Sayer has our back," Akiza said with a smile. I nodded back with a smile as well. "So whenever you're in the face of Jack and Goodwin you will be acting like you haven't regained your memory?"

"Yeah, I can't have Goodwin suspecting I know a lot and want to get every piece of information out of me," Keeo replied. Akiza nodded.

Their attention quickly returned to the screen and they noticed Greiger try to ramp his duel runner to the tower where Goodwin was standing. Yusei rode up and crashed into Greiger knocking them both into the ground.

Keeo heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see who it was. She was hoping it was Sayer, only it wasn't. It was the King of Turbo Dueling.

"Uh, Akiza," Keeo called. Akiza turned and stood up followed by Keeo.

"Keeo," Jack began. She tilted her head in confusion. "Sayer told us about the incident."

"What incident? You'll have to be more specific," Keeo responded.

"You had a scar from it," Jack mentioned.

"Oh, _that_ incident," Keeo muttered.

"Do you really have a scar from it? How did you get shot?" Jack asked.

Keeo nodded. She pulled down her left sleeve and just below the shoulder was a long scar. "I assume that Sayer told you the entire incident. I was forced into a duel by a guy with a gun. When my powers broke loose, he got afraid and tried to shoot me. He got my arm pretty good. Sayer came and saved my life. He took me into the Movement for good and he and Akiza have become my family," Keeo retold.

"But Keeo, what about your sister? Your actual sister," Jack asked.

"Yusei did say I had a sister. But I'm not entirely sure on that. Besides, my sister is Akiza," she replied looking at her. Akiza nodded with a happy smile.

"Keeo, try to remember. Try to remember beating duel gangs, protecting kids, everyone," Jack said.

"I can't say I haven't tried, Mr. Atlas," she responded.

"Hey, Keeo," Akiza called.

"What is it?" she replied.

"Maybe once this is all over, we can head to the Satellite. See if going there will help you with your memories," Akiza suggested.

"We'll have to ask Sayer. But I like that idea," Keeo agreed.

They heard more footsteps and Yusei came around the corner. "What're you doing here, Jack?" he asked.

"Trying to understand Sayer's story," Jack answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Yusei asked.

"He's talking about the incident where I truly came to trust Sayer and the Arcadia Movement," Keeo explained for him. Yusei gave her a confused look. "I didn't trust him immediately. I asked to walk around the city to get my memories on my own. When they tried to convince me to stay, I told them I hadn't trusted them yet and I needed to do that. But then a guy with a gun challenged me to a duel. Threatened to kill me if I backed down. As the duel ended, my power grew stronger and the man got scared. He shot a bullet at me and he…" she stopped as she showed her bullet scar to Yusei. He gasped shocked. "He clipped me. Sayer came and knocked him away. He stopped the bleeding and saved me."

We heard another pair of footsteps and for once, it was Sayer. "Akiza, are you ready for your duel?" he asked.

"Yes, Sayer," she answered.

"And you're still going up with her, correct?" Sayer asked turning to Keeo.

"Of course," she replied.

"Good. I will meet you back here when the duel is done," Sayer said.

"Understood," Keeo and Akiza agreed in unison.

They were about to walk off when Yusei called, "Keeo, is this a good idea? You could get hurt."

"I'll be fine, Yusei. I've dueled Akiza head on. I won't get hurt," she replied turning to him for a second before leaving with Akiza again.

Yusei and Jack turned to the screen.

_Keeo's POV_

As Akiza and I made our way to the field we paid no attention to the crowd.

"It seems the Black Rose has a friend who was to stand by her," the MC said. "Um… Director?" I heard him whisper.

"The girl is allowed. We need to allow our contestants to be as comfortable as possible," Goodwin permitted.

I heard people ask, "Who is that girl?" and "If she's a friend, could she be the Jeweled Wind Witch?"

When everyone heard that question, their fear grew and their thoughts turned to frightened, startled, and insulting. I tried my best to ignore them. I saw Akiza get a bit more nervous.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Akiza. No matter what anyone says, you're not a monster."

"Thank you," she responded.

And the duel commenced.

**Me: Well, what do you think?**

**Keeo: Why did you bring up that memory? You know I hate it.**

**Me: I know. But it had to come up eventually.**

**Akiza: So Keeo's going to be next to me while I duel?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Akiza: That's good. I don't think I could stay up there alone.**

**Me: Hey, what can I say? Okay how about a, "See you next chapter, readers!"**

**-bricann**


	7. Duel

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: We're back**

**Akiza: So we're finally going to get a duel?**

**Me: Yep. I know it should've happened sooner but I hate writing duels.**

**Keeo: What's going to happen in the duel?**

**Me: You'll find out.**

**Akiza: Keeo, don't be bothered by her secrets. She's doing it for the readers' sake.**

**Me: Thank you. Now to the chapter!**

_**Chapter 7: Duel**_

_Third Person POV_

"I think I'll go first," Akiza declared drawing her card. "I'll summon Violet Witch (Attack 1100/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Next I think I'll activate Black Garden. So as long as this card is face up, any monster summoned through something other than the effect of Black Garden will have its attack points cut in half. I end my turn with one face down."

Commander Koda, her opponent, drew a card. "I know why you played Black Garden. You wish to be able to make friends. But this is the attitude your friends and family took I set one face down. That's it for now," he said. "That card symbolizes all the people Akiza has met before. No one wants to be friends with a witch. Well, other than one who is a witch herself." He looked at Keeo for a second. Akiza and Keeo did nothing showing they were unaffected by his words. Koda pointed at Akiza. "Everyone is afraid of those unwavering eyes. The ones that gaze hard at others."

As Akiza drew her card, she glanced at Keeo who nodded. "I'll attack you directly with Violet Witch," Akiza ordered.

Keeo used her powers and created a barrier made of air making it so Koda was not harmed while his life points dropped to 2900.

"Unbelievable! One of those two just created a barrier to protect Commander Koda. But why?" MC asked.

"I'll tell you why," Keeo said. "Because Akiza and I are not what we appear to be. Akiza actually looked at me asking to protect him. We are not monsters. We just want to fit in but your discrimination and hatred towards us forces our hand. I protected him because Akiza and I both knew it was the right thing to do. We are not monsters."

Everyone looked at the two silent.

"Huh, you think because you protect me once, it makes up for all that you have hurt?" Koda responded. "You have hurt others far more than you have protected." Akiza and Keeo glared at him. "Three years ago, you hurt a classmate with that same card. Since then you were feared by everyone and began to drift away from them. Just like my face down."

Akiza gave a surprised look. "How did you know about that?" she wondered aloud.

Koda pointed at her again. "Your powers are horrible and they are in need of punishment," he growled. "I activate Crime and Punishment. This destroys that Violet Witch."

"Well then, I use my monster's effect to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis," Akiza declared.

Keeo listened to the thoughts of the audience. Some agreed with Koda still but others seemed to question whether we were really monsters now. Some were debating whether we could use our powers to protect people. It made Keeo relieved to hear such thoughts. She turned her attention back to the duel.

"That is another card rich in significance to the past sixteen years," Koda said. "I use another effect of Crime and Punishment. This allows me to summon Agent of Hatred (Attack 0/ Defense 0) from my hand." The monster took its place in defense mode. Black Garden reached out and grabbed it despite it having no attack points. A Rose Token (Attack 800/ Defense 800) appeared on Akiza's field. "Now I use Agent of Hatred's effect to regain my life points," Koda declared as his life points returned to 4000.

Akiza drew her card. "I summon Phoenixian Seed," she declared. Black Garden's effect halved the attack points and a Rose Token appeared on the Koda's field. "I'll activate Rose Flame. This inflicts 500 points of direct damage."

Keeo protected Koda again and more thoughts began to lean towards them not being true monsters. His points dropped to 3500.

"Are we re-enacting the incident from when you were five? The same day you first won a duel?" Koda taunted. Akiza looked surprised as did Keeo. She had gotten a vision of when Akiza hurt her father by accident when she first met her. It was the first time her powers emerged and she got her mark. "The thrill of winning for the first time awakened the powers that had lied subconsciously with you."

Keeo could tell Akiza was getting distressed and put a hand on her shoulder. Akiza looked at her and calmed down. She turned to Koda. "My powers do more than damage what is around me. They damage people's hearts. But they continue to grow," she said.

Keeo looked at Koda showing with her eyes that she was same. "Akiza and I don't like hurting people. But we also have a hard time controlling our powers and that's what gets people hurt. It isn't by choice," she added.

"You expect me to believe that?" Koda said.

Yusei, Sayer, and Jack watched the duel intently. Yusei noticed how the crowd seemed to be in shock.

"That's it Akiza and Keeo. Make them realize you aren't monsters," Sayer muttered and Yusei heard it.

He looked at Sayer. There was something in Sayer's eyes. Something Yusei found unnerving. _'What is Sayer thinking? Does he really want Akiza to cause damage?' _Yusei thought.

Koda began his turn. "Akiza and Keeo, you hurt people and you never care about who you hurt. You _are_ monsters and this world is for humans," he said. "I play Mind Monster. Thanks to this card I can use a monster from your extra deck to deliver you damage equal to half its attack points. And I choose your Black Rose Dragon!" he declared. A lump of slime appeared and took form of Black Rose Dragon. It fired at Akiza so Keeo created their own barrier.

Meanwhile Keeo heard some distressing thoughts. It appeared that suddenly, people were beginning to lean to Koda's side again and were pleased Akiza took damage. Her life points dropped to 2800. _'Why can't they see that we aren't monsters?' _she thought.

"Keeo," Akiza called. Keeo looked at her friend. "We should stop protecting Koda. He doesn't deserve to be protected." Keeo nodded in agreement.

"I switch my Rose Token to defense mode and end my turn," Koda declared.

Akiza drew. _'Even if wounds on one's body heal, the wounds on their mind never fade away,' _Akiza thought staring at her card. _'I turn pain into power. And it isn't entirely by choice.'_

"What's wrong? Doesn't the Arcadia Movement have their hopes in your power?" Koda taunted tearing Akiza out of her thoughts.

"I come here for those who believe in me. I have the power they need. And so does Keeo," Akiza said. "I send Phoenixian Seed to the graveyard to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Black Garden immediately halved its attack points (Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis: Attack 1100) and summoned another Rose Token to Koda's field. This caused Koda to receive another 500 points of direct damage making Koda's life point drop to 3000. "Now Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, attack his Rose Token!" Akiza ordered. Due to its effect Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis got destroyed and Koda took 300 points of damage from the token. His life points dropped 2700.

"Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis second ability kicks in. This deals you another 800 points of damage," Akiza declared. Koda's life points dropped to 1900 and he fell to the ground.

"Why aren't they protecting him anymore?" a woman asked.

"Is the Commander right? Do they really not care who they hurt?" MC asked out loud.

Some of Commander Koda's life points were regained thanks to his Agent of Hatred increasing his life points to 2200. He stood up badly beaten from the attacks.

"I set a card face down and end my turn," Akiza declared. Since it was the end of her turn, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis returned to her field in defense position with Black Garden halving its attack points and summoning another token to Koda's side of the field and Rose Flame inflicted another 500 points of damage making Koda's life points stand at 1700.

Koda drew his card. "I tribute my three tokens to summon my Mad Profiler (Attack 2600/ Defense 1600) in attack position!" The monster's attack was cut in half (Mad Profiler: Attack 1300) and a Rose Token appeared on Akiza's field. "I use the effect of Mad Profiler. By discarding a card from my hand and sending it to the graveyard, I can remove from play one card that was the same type as the card I discarded. And I will remove Black Garden!" Both Mad Profiler's and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' attack point returned to 2600 and 2200. "Next I'll activate Mind on Air! This removes Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from play. So now my Mad Profiler will attack you Rose Token!" The Profiler attacked and though the token wasn't destroyed, Akiza still took damage dropping her life points to 1000 and Keeo prevented either of them from being hurt. "Next I will equip Mad Profiler with Destruction Insurance. So now if you destroy Mad Profiler, you will take damage equal to half its attack. Now wouldn't that drop your life points to zero, Akiza?" Akiza said nothing. "Next I think I equip my Mad Profiler with Lightlow Protection. So now if you change the attack of Mad Profiler through card effect, that card will be destroyed. Now I'll end my turn."

Akiza drew her card beginning her turn. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight. And I think I'll tune it with my two Rose Tokens to synchro summon. Come forth, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza declared.

Keeo's arm begins to burn along with Akiza. _'Is Yusei's glowing too?' _she thought. She heard the slightly frightened thoughts from the audience.

"Bring it on, _Akiza_," Koda taunted. "I'll be the one to the tables. You and your friend are monsters both who abandoned what they knew. You, Akiza, you abandoned your parents.

Keeo glared daggers at the man and the wind began to pick up a bit. Akiza's pin fell out of her hair causing her long bangs to dangle in her face. People began to get even more afraid some getting up.

"You will not get away with trampling on the feelings of others, Koda," Akiza growled.

"With my equip spells and Hate Agent, I cannot lose!" Koda pointed out.

Yusei and Jack watched shocked as the two girls' powers began to react. "Which one's causing the wind?" Jack asked.

"Nicely done, you two. Don't hold anything back. Show them you are not to be messed with," Sayer said quietly.

"What're you saying, Sayer? Do you really want them to hurt these people?" Yusei asked hearing him. Yusei then remembered what Keeo said before Goodwin's guard came.

**~Flashback~**

"I know that. But you seem to have a harder time with me. What's wrong with you? What happened to the Keeo who wouldn't hurt a soul on purpose?" he asked.

"That Keeo? She's still there but this Keeo isn't afraid to hurt someone. People hurt me and they should feel the bit of pain I've felt since getting these powers," she answered. "Sayer has shown me the way. Standing up to people is the only way to make them stop."

"You can get them to stop just by showing them you're the girl I remember you are. Kind yet strong," Yusei said gently. "People stopped discriminating me and I'm a Satellite. All because I showed them I'm not what they thought I was."

Keeo shook my head. "That's because the Satellites aren't known to hurt people like psychics are. The people here are cruel to us because they think we hurt them on purpose. For psychics, people won't stop until you make them. The Arcadia Movement has taught me that if I feel, I won't have to think about how many people have tried to kill me and Akiza. How many people have tried to tear us apart physically and mentally. Sayer is the only one who understands a psychic's pain," she retorted.

**~Flashback Ended~**

Sayer did nothing but smirk.

Jack looked at him. "What are you did you say to her, Sayer?" he growled.

"It is one thing for a Satellite to be able to win the hearts of the people easily and stop the discrimination. But that is because they aren't known to hurt many people. Psychics, however, are a different story. The only way to get people to stop is to show them we should not be messed with. Keeo and Akiza have accepted that the only way to get the discrimination to stop is by force," Sayer said.

"You're the one who planted that thought into their brains, Sayer. You're the one who has turned Keeo into something she's not," Yusei said.

"I may have told them to stand up to the people of New Domino but I didn't turn Keeo into what she is now. She became like this on her own. Just having a bit of influence from her experiences and through the guidance of the Arcadia Movement," Sayer said.

Jack growled angrily followed by Yusei. "You don't think you'll get away with this, right?" Jack said.

"I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon! By removing Phoenixian Seed from play, I can reduce Mad Profiler's effect to zero," Akiza declared.

"I activate the effect Lightlow Protection! Now your Black Rose Dragon is destroyed!" Koda challenged. Akiza's dragon when destroyed. Akiza's mark grew brighter.

\- - -  
"So, Akiza is a Signer," Lazar said to Goodwin.

"Yes, but looked at Keeo's arm herself," Goodwin responded. They looked at the glow. "Now what mark could that be?"

"I play Rose Curse! Now you take damage equal to the new attack and original attack of Mad Profiler," Akiza declared.

Koda's face was shown full of fear. Petals flew around Koda at extreme speeds ripping chunks out of the ground as they do so. Keeo's wind was making it worse.

As soon as the petals cleared, Koda was lying in a hole left from the torn concrete.

"An emergency squad is needed immediately! And on another note, Akiza Izinski is the winner and will be in the finals!" the MC declared.

Akiza and Keeo walked away ignoring the insults and hated thoughts thrown at them.

They walked through the halls and Sayer met up with them. Keeo noticed Yusei and Jack watching at a distance.

"I am impressed by both of your performances. You did an excellent job," Sayer said.

"Thank you, Sayer," Keeo said and Akiza followed.

"Now come. You two must be tired and we should be heading back," Sayer said.

"Yes, Sayer," Akiza said and Keeo nodded.

As they walked away, Sayer placed a hand on each of their backs. Yusei glared angrily.

"He really did change Keeo. How bad is he manipulating her?" Jack asked.

"I don't know and I don't like it one bit. I'll get the Keeo with knew back," Yusei said.

"Something we can agree on, huh? I'll see you later, Yusei," Jack said walking away.

Tanner came up with the rest of the group. "What do you make of Akiza's card, Yusei?" he asked.

"I feel like there is rejection and anger in Akiza. But there's something else lying dormant too," Yusei answered.

**Me: That's it.**

**Akiza: I'm a bit glad Koda got hurt he deserved it.**

**Keeo: No kidding. I'm ready to smash him again.**

**Me: Koda's down and out. Let's leave him be before we go after him again.**

**Keeo: *groans* Fine.**

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. See you later readers!**

**-bricann**


	8. Unbelievable

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: We're back**

**Akiza: Good.**

**Yusei: Will I ever tell Joslyn about finding her sister?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**?: Come on. Joslyn deserves to know.**

**Me: Well… Wait! What're you doing here?**

**?: What? Can't I join in on this?**

**Me: Not yet! You'll be introduced in this chapter but you're not supposed to say anything yet!**

**?: *groans* Fine. But I'm reading.**

**Keeo: What's going on? Why's… HRMPH! *author covers mouth again***

**Me: To the chapter!**

_**Chapter 8: Unbelievable**_

_Third Person POV_

Yusei connected the computer to Crow's computer video call.

"What're you doing, Yusei?" Luna asked coming up.

"I'm calling a friend in the Satellite. Last time I checked, Keeo's sister has been staying with him," he answered.

He sent the call request and it was a total of one minute before he answered. "Hey, Yusei," Yusei's orange haired friend greeted.

"Hey, Crow. Is Joslyn still with you?" Yusei asked.

"Right here," Joslyn said running to the call. "I heard you're in New Domino. Why again?"

"Jack stole my runner and card, remember?" Yusei replied.

"That's right. What did you need to talk about?" she asked.

"I found your sister," Yusei answered bluntly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean Keeo?!" Crow exclaimed.

"Yeah," Yusei said. "When I first ran into her, it was at the Fortune Cup and she didn't have any memory about her past. Not the Satellite, me, you guys, anything. She just got them back today. But she seems to have met this guy and this girl named Akiza. She doesn't want to leave them."

"What do you mean?" Joslyn asked. "Doesn't she want to see me? Or Crow? Or any of us?"

"No. The man apparently told her he found her dueling when some sort of her power activated. He told her he saved her and took her here afterward. Apparently she didn't trust him at first but he saved her life after being shot. Now she sees him as some sort of father figure and Akiza as a sister. She doesn't want to leave them no matter what I say. I even told her that I didn't think she should trust the guy named Sayer, her father figure, and she got upset. When I tried to help her more, her power grew to insane levels until Akiza showed up," Yusei explained.

"Wait, what powers? Since when did she have powers?" Crow asked.

"Not sure when she got them. But she also has this new mark. A new friend of mine thinks she is the Crimson Daughter," Yusei explained. "But apparently she goes to this place in city called the Daimon Area and uses her powers there with Akiza. For some reason, her powers hurt people and she doesn't seem to completely care."

"Are you saying the caring, can't hurt a soul Keeo has turned into 'I don't care if someone gets hurt' person?" Joslyn asked. "That's impossible!"

"Maybe not. The locals call her the Jeweled Wind Witch. When we first encountered her at Daimon Area, she broke a couple people's backs and severely hurt a few others. She didn't seem to care. And when I tried to approach them and they saw this mark that has appeared, both she and Akiza took off. From what I can tell, she doesn't like hurting people but she doesn't care if she does either," Yusei explained further.

"Are you sure it was her?" Joslyn asked in disbelief.

"I wish I wasn't," Yusei answered.

"I just want to see her again! Can't she just come over for a visit or something?" Joslyn said.

"I'm not sure. This Sayer really has her believing him to be her father figure. She leans on him for support and does anything he says or asks his permission first," Yusei replied.

Crow cringed in anger. "How are we supposed to get her back?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm trying to find a way. I thought I should at least tell you I found her though, Joslyn," Yusei said.

"Thanks for letting me know. It means the world to know she's alright," she responded. Yusei nodded in acceptance.

"Well, I have to get going to get the kids to bed," Crow said.

"And I have to help. See you around and keep us posted Yusei," Joslyn added.

"I will," Yusei agreed and the video call ended. He sighed trying to think of a way to get Joslyn back.

Suddenly, his head hurt and something played in his mind.

_Yusei's POV_

_~Vision~_

I was in a field. In front of me was a pond and… Keeo! "Keeo!" I called.

She looked at me. "What are you doing here?!" she asked.

"What do you mean? Where is here?" I asked.

The two of us looked at our marks and noticed they were glowing. "Stupid mark," she muttered. "Did it really bring him into my vision?"

Suddenly a voice called through the air, "No, Keeo. I did," said a motherly voice. A bright light emerged across the pond.

"Mom!" Keeo exclaimed as the light vanished leaving the Crimson Dragon.

"Mom?" I repeated.

"Why did you bring him here?" Keeo asked.

"He needs to see what you have. Have you told him about your necklace?" the Crimson Dragon asked.

"Necklace?" I repeated.

"I will take that as a no," she answered. "Come to the pond next to Keeo, Yusei."

I carefully walked up. Keeo looked at me confused but curious. The water rippled and Keeo looked with me as I saw a dragon flying through the air. In its arms was a baby dragon. _'Is that baby dragon…?' _my thought trailed off. The dragon came over a house with a couple and a year old girl that I recognized a Joslyn. The elder Crimson Dragon touched its nose to the baby dragon and it turned into a newborn baby. I knew its eyes well. They were Keeo's.

"Mama?" the baby called.

"Goodbye my Crimson Daughter. One day we'll meet again and I hope you'll understand why I had to leave you. Goodbye, Keeo," the dragon said.

The baby's and dragon's eyes grew tears and the dragon's tears fell onto the young Keeo. A necklace formed with the charm taking the shape of a red, teardrop stone that gave a faint glow.

"Keeo, you really are the Crimson Daughter?!" I exclaimed. She didn't respond and I looked to see her staring at the necklace that hung around the baby's neck. "You are, aren't you?"

She didn't respond to me but looked at the Crimson Dragon. "Mom, why did Yusei need to see this?" Keeo asked.

"He wishes to help you. You must allow him and the best way to start is to show him your past," the dragon answered.

"But Mom, he can't help," Keeo responded.

"He can if you gave him the chance," the Crimson Dragon said.

She looked at me with concerned eyes. "But if he helps, he could get hurt," she muttered.

"I know but he is also a Signer. The Signer's duty is to help the Crimson Daughter. It is natural for him. Besides, I sense another reason he wishes to help," the fiery dragon replied vaguely. I had to hold in a blush as Keeo stared at me skeptically. "Now it is time for both of you to return to your world. Keeo, you must allow him to help. Yusei, you must protect her. An evil is approaching and it will want to make the Crimson Daughter one of them."

A light flashed before I had a chance to respond.

_~Vision Ended~_

My eyes popped open as my headache subsided. I noticed I was still in the chair and that the night sky has fallen over. No one was around as I guess everyone was asleep. _'Hopefully the Crimson Dragon's words will allow Keeo to trust me more than Sayer,' _I thought. I went to the room I was staying in for the night.

_Keeo's POV_

I opened my eyes for a second thinking of what my true mother had said. _'Trust Yusei? Even after what he said about Sayer? What's this evil that will want to make me one of them? What's his other reason he wants to help?' _I thought. With every one question another seemed to come up. _'Ugh! I don't like this cluelessness!'_

I soon fell back asleep as I knew I needed it to face Yusei again tomorrow.

**Me: That's it.**

**Yusei: So, she really is a dragon. Huh.**

**Keeo: Why did Yusei have to find out so soon?**

**Yusei: Did you not want me to know?**

**Keeo: Not really.**

**Me: Guys! Keeo, it happened so deal with it! Yusei, she has her reasons for not wanting to tell you so deal with that fact!**

**Yusei: *looks down with an annoyed face***

**Keeo: *mutters annoyed words***

**Me: So, readers, you know the drill. See you in the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	9. Dragon Against Dragon

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey, people! Back again!**

**Joslyn: You really made Joslyn change because…**

**Me: Story Plot.**

**Joslyn: *facepalms* That doesn't answer my question.**

**Me: Sure it does. It means I had to for the story plot. That's your answer.**

**Yusei: So am I facing Akiza?**

**Me: Possibly…**

**Yusei: I think I just got my answer.**

**Keeo: Am I in this chapter?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Keeo: Hey! You actually gave me a straight answer!**

**Me: I know. Now time for the chapter!**

_**Chapter 9: Dragon Against Dragon**_

_Akiza's POV_

Last night… I swear I felt Keeo's concern last night. I had a feeling it was a vision and our wretched marks allowed me to feel what she was feeling.

I got up and got dressed for the day. It was the finals and I had to face Yusei. I wasn't sure if Keeo should be up there with me when I face him.

I went out of my room and Keeo was passing by at that exact time. "Hey, Akiza," she greeted.

"Hey Keeo. Were you okay last night? I think our marks transmitted your distress," I responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a vision," she answered. I nodded in acceptance. "Are you ready to face Yusei?"

I nodded again. "Yeah. Do you want to be up there with me or stay behind with Sayer?" I asked.

"I'll be up there with you. There's no way I'm letting you face him alone," she replied.

I nodded with a smile directed at him. "Thanks, that means a lot," I told her.

We walk out and meet Sayer at the truck. "Keeo, I'm guessing you are still staying with Akiza for this duel?" he said.

"Yes, Sayer. I want to be there to support her," she answered.

"What a true friend or sister. Akiza, I'll be waiting in the tunnel if either of you need help," he responded.

"Of course," Akiza said.

We boarded the truck and left towards the finals.

_Keeo's POV_

As we entered the dome, Yusei appeared, walking around the corner. We stopped for a second. Akiza and I eyeing Yusei as he did the same to us. Akiza grasped her mark and I followed.

"Why do you guys feel your marks are so bad? What do they really mean to you?" Yusei asked.

"I detest all who have a mark," Akiza said.

"As do I," I chimed in coldly. I could tell it shocked Yusei.

"Yusei!" called two younger voices.

I looked to see Luna and her twin running up. As the boy came up, he gasped and exclaimed, "Witch ladies!"

I sense another round of thoughts approaching and see Lazar coming up. "Akiza, I would like to congratulate you on your previous duel. Director Goodwin would like to have a word with you and your friend," he said.

Sayer and two Arcadia men, Miki and Hytou, stepped between us and the group. "We needed to do their treatments before the duel. I'm sorry but they cannot join the director," Sayer said.

"Ah, good to see you again, Sayer," Lazar greeted sarcastically.

"If you will excuse us, we must get them into shape before the finals," Sayer responded.

Together they escort me and Akiza away. I end up hearing Lazar remark, "What a fraudulent group, playing the mystic angel as they do." The comment made me angry but I said nothing and continued to walk away.

. . . .

Akiza and I lied side by side on our own treatment tables. Akiza in her tub with its water have a special mixture to help her powers. Me on my usual table and curving glass.

"Sometimes I wonder whether Yusei is trying to help us or trying to pry information off us," I comment to break the silence.

"I know. There are times where he seems like he's trying to help, but there are times where I wonder why he truly wants us around," Akiza agreed.

"Akiza, if he didn't have a mark, would you trust him?" I asked curious.

"Perhaps. He doesn't seem that bad but if he has a mark then we know he is dangerous," Akiza said.

"I agree," I said.

"Keeo, was he telling the truth? Was he really your friend before you came to Arcadia?" Akiza asked me.

"Yeah, he was. I don't remember him ever having a mark but he was my friend in the past," I answered.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Akiza asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know whether he's changed over the past year and I don't know since he said he wasn't sure whether I should trust Sayer of all people," I replied.

Akiza nodded in acceptance. Sayer suddenly appeared on the screen above our faces. "Hello, girls," he greeted.

"Hey, Sayer," I greeted.

"Are you guys feeling better?" he asked.

"Much," Akiza answered.

"Good," Sayer said. "By the way, I'm sure you're wondering why we put ourselves out there. So you know, by putting us out there, we are at risk."

"We understand," I said.

"Yes, our mission is to make the Arcadia Movement known across the world," Akiza said. "And I know I speak for both of us when I say, our hearts are rightly guided by you, Sayer."

"With Yliaster's ambition to resurrect the Crimson Dragon, people are still unaware they are trying to get the world to kneel before them. However the ones who have the abilities bestowed upon them from the gods are the only ones aware. I have considered the fact that Yusei Fudo may be a member of Yliaster. But you should be fine Akiza. Once you beat him and then Yliaster's puppet Jack Atlas. The people's jeers will turn to cheers at the time they realize their ideals at hand," Sayer continued.

The monitor shuts off and Akiza muttered, "That wretched mark." She grabbed her mark angrily

I grabbed it frustrated and sad. If Yusei was really part of Yliaster, then he would be my enemy. And that would seal the deal. I turn to Akiza. "Don't worry about Yusei or the mark Akiza. Once we finish this, we'll be free from the people," I comforted.

"You're right. One way or another, we'll be free," she agreed.

_Third Person POV_

Yusei stared at his deck. He felt sad. He had seen on both Akiza _and_ Keeo some feelings he thought he would never see. Especially on Keeo. Rejection and Anger. But a third feeling is hidden in Keeo as well as Akiza but their final feelings are different.

'_If what Luna said about Akiza and Keeo is right, if they caused her mark to throb…' _Yusei thought. _'So Akiza, Luna, Jack, me, and Keeo have marks. Though Keeo's is different. But I know these marks are trying to bring us together. The Arcadia Movement is trying to do something with Akiza and Keeo. But I can't let people use them like that. I have to open their hearts and meet the true Akiza and find the true Keeo.'_

He pulled out Stardust Dragon from his pocket and set it in his deck. _'I have to give this all I have,' _he thought.

. . . .

"Sayer, we're going now," Akiza said.

Sayer walked over and adjusted her pin and Keeo's wristband. "If you ever feel like you're about to give away to your powers, these will help you," he said with a comforting voice. "I know you'll win Akiza. And I'm sure Keeo will be there to help you along the way." He looked at Keeo who nodded with a small smile.

Akiza and Keeo looked behind Sayer and towards their masks. The ones they used as the Black Rose Witch and the Jeweled Wind Witch.

. . . .

"Welcome to the finals!" MC exclaimed.

Akiza, Keeo, and Yusei board the dueling stage. People began throwing insults at Keeo and Akiza making Yusei worried as they were encouraging him. _'This won't help me reach them,' _he thought.

"Okay, try to play nice," the MC said.

"I'm going to help you two," Yusei said. "By finding the real you."

Akiza and Keeo glared at him suspiciously but said nothing. Akiza then began the duel, "I summon Wall of Ivy (Attack 300/ Defense 1200) in defense mode! Next I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card. _'I need to find a way to get through to at least Akiza. Then Keeo will follow,' _he thought. "I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode. On the battle phase of the turn Speed Warrior is summoned, his attack points double (Speed Warrior: 1800). Now Speed Warrior attack Wall of Ivy!"

Wall of Ivy was destroyed and Akiza activated its effect. "When Wall of Ivy is destroyed an Ivy Token (Attack 0/Defense 0) is placed on your field," she declared and as promised, an Ivy Token appeared on his field.

As Yusei's battle phase ended, Speed Warrior's attack points returned to 900 and Yusei ended his turn.

"My turn," Akiza said as she drew her card. "I activate my face down, Cursed Ivy! So now Wall of Ivy returns to the field in defense mode. I'll end my turn there."

"Draw!" Yusei exclaimed as he pulled at his card. "I'm going to tribute my Speed Warrior to summon my Turret Warrior. Thanks to his ability, Turret Warrior (Attack 1200/ Defense 2000) gains attack points equal to Speed Warriors attack points (Turret Warrior: Attack 2100)." Yusei then had Turret Warrior attack Wall of Ivy. With its destruction, another Ivy Token was summoned to Yusei's field. Since Cursed Ivy was destroyed along with Wall of Ivy, two more Ivy Tokens were set on Yusei's field. "I end my turn."

Akiza drew. "I activate Seed of Deception. This allows me to summon my Dark Verger (Attack 0/ Defense 1000) from my hand in attack mode. Next I'll tribute Dark Verge to summon out Rose Tentacles (Attack 2200/ Defense 1200). Now Rose Tentacles attack his Turret Warrior!" she ordered. His monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3900. "Now thanks to its ability, Rose Tentacles gets to attack again for every plant monster on your field. And you have four. So I can attack four more times!" Rose Tentacles destroyed the Ivy Tokens and Yusei's life points plummeted to 2700. "Now because your Ivy Tokens were destroyed, you get three hundred points of damage for every Ivy Token destroyed," Akiza declared.

Rose Tentacles wrapped its vines around his body and brought him high into the air. Keeo saw him look down to see Akiza smiling and Keeo grinning. He was about to say something when he was dropped to the ground. His life points dropped to 1500.

He staggered to his feet to make his move. "I think I've figured you out," he said. Akiza and Keeo looked at him confused. "You may not like it entirely, but you do enjoy the destruction you two bring. You like using your powers!"

Akiza and Keeo say nothing but each other can see they were contemplating his words. "I end my turn," Akiza declared.

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Shield Warrior (Attack 800/ Defense 1600) in defense mode. I then set two cards face down and end my turn," he said.

"I activate Ivy Shackles! Now every monster you control will be considered a plant monster during my turn," Akiza declared after drawing her card. This made Shield Warrior a plant type. "So now Rose Tentacles gains one additional attack. Now Rose Tentacles attack his Shield Warrior!" Shield Warrior was destroyed. Thanks to its effect, Yusei took another 300 points of damage making Yusei's life points 1200.

"I'm right. You two enjoy inflicting pain," Yusei said. It worried him how Keeo could've turned into this. She had changed for the worse.

"Rose Tentacles, attack him directly!" Akiza ordered. Both of them were shocked by his words.

"I play card defense! By discarding a card, I can negate your attack," Yusei defended.

"I end my turn," Akiza declared.

"You really do enjoy pain, don't you?" Yusei brought back up.

"Stop saying that!" Akiza exclaimed.

"You're talking nonsense!" Keeo said.

Yusei looked at them before drawing. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode. His effect allows me to bring back my Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400). Next I'll tune my Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior to summon my Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300). Now, I'll equip Junk Barrage to Junk Warrior," he declared.

. . . .

Up in the stands, Luna noticed how Yusei isn't just fighting. He was trying to do something to Akiza and Keeo. Like he was trying to reach out to them.

. . . .

"Now Junk Warrior will attack your Rose Tentacles!" Yusei ordered. Rose Tentacles was destroyed and due to Junk Barrage's effect, Akiza took damage equal to half Rose Tentacles attack points. Keeo used her power to create a barrier from the blast as Akiza's life points dropped to 2800. "I'll end my turn there."

Akiza drew her card. "Akiza, we can't let anything he says get to us," Keeo said. Akiza nodded. Yusei faintly heard what she said and got worried. _'Keeo and Akiza still aren't breaking through. Didn't the Crimson Dragon's words tell Keeo anything?!' _Yusei thought.

"Since my turn has begun, Ivy Shackles turns your Junk Warrior into a plant type. And now I summon Copy Plant (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of Copy Plant to make it a level five until the end phase. Now I'll use Dark Verger's effect to summon it back to the field. Now I'll tune my Copy Plant and my Dark Verger to summon, Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)!" Akiza declared. Yusei, Keeo, and Akiza's marks lit up bright. "Now I'll activate its effect. By removing Wall of Ivy from play, I can reduce your Junk Warrior's attack to zero until the end phase (Junk Warrior: Attack 0). Now attack that Junk Warrior!"

"By removing Shield Warrior from my graveyard and from play, I can prevent my Junk Warrior from being destroyed. Next I'll play Spirit Force. This reduces the battle damage to zero and adding one warrior type tuner monster to my hand," Yusei said saving him from the attack.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," Akiza declared. Since it was the end phase, Junk Warrior's attack returned to its normal 2300 and Ivy Shackles was no longer active making him a warrior type monster once again.

Akiza and Keeo hear people begin to yell insults like, "You witch!" and "Just scram!"

"It's true. We are witches," Keeo said.

"Frightful women who inflict pain and enjoy doing so," Akiza said. She laughed. "It is quite fun. Inflicting pain to those who drove us into solitude with our powers."

"Especially when they've inflicted so much pain to us as well," Keeo said thinking of her scar and the incident.

Yusei stared back at them sadly. _'They really do enjoy. But do they themselves truly take pleasure in it? Keeo, don't tell me you do,' _he thought. He drew his card. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) and activate its ability to summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) back to the field. Next I tune Junk Synchron and Junk Warrior to summon the mighty Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!" Yusei declared. His dragon took to the field with star dust drifting out from under its wings for a bit. "Now Stardust Dragon, attack her Black Rose Dragon!" The monster was destroyed and Akiza's life points dropped to 2700.

"Wretched mark," Akiza muttered again.

"If we didn't have this power…" Keeo started

Yusei cut her off, "You guys never enjoy your powers nor have you ever really taken pleasure in other's pain."

"I concur. The mark is a wretched mark engraved into the monsters that have transcended past people," Akiza said.

"That is why we hate ourselves," Keeo said. "But the more we invited destruction, the more we changed to impulses for destruction. We have given up being ourselves." Akiza and Keeo look at each other before looking at the mask in their hands.

"So we made another self," Akiza finished. "While we wear the mask, we are not ourselves. We are not indifferent to enjoying destruction or laughing at pain."

"That's when Sayer told us we didn't need the mask. We were fine how we were. The words he said saved us. We no longer need to think. We only need to live," Keeo added.

Yusei interrupted, "You need to think on your own." He was concerned. _'If they put on the masks…' _he thought.

Akiza shook her head. "I don't care, Sayer will think for me."

"And me," Keeo added further.

"Don't run from it," Yusei yelled.

"We have to," Keeo said.

"We can't do anything," Akiza finished.

"You can. The people who reject that pleasure are still inside you both. As long as you feel that way, you can both start over. There is still time for you to save yourself," Yusei called.

Akiza grew frustrated as well as Keeo. Akiza quietly said, "Just shut up."

'_If I can't reach out to them with words, I have to try with the duel,' _Yusei thought.

Every one of their marks began to throb as a reaction to something.

'_All we can do is feel,' _Akiza thought. She looked at Keeo who nodded with sad eyes. They lift the mask to their face a put them on. People react to this in various ways. Some are pleased she is hiding. Some fear she will be more violent.

Akiza began her turn and drew her card. "I activate Magic Planter!" she declared. "By sending Ivy Shackles to the graveyard I can draw two cards." She drew her cards. "Next I activate Wicked Rebirth bringing back Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800) in attack mode by paying 800 life points." This forced her life points down to 1900. "Now I'll activate Black Rose Dragon's effect to destroy all cards on the field."

"Not quite. I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability. By tributing it, I can negate the effect of Black Rose Dragon and destroy," Yusei retorted.

"Well, I now summon Phoenixian Seed (Attack 800/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now I'll tribute my seed to special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (Attack 2200/ Defense 0) in attack mode," Akiza declared. "Now, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attack his Speed Warrior!"

Yusei's Speed Warrior was destroyed but he didn't take any damage because it was in defense. Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis then destroyed itself after damage calculation due to its effect. Then its other effect activated inflicting 800 points of damage to Yusei dropping his life points to a mere 400. A couple pieces of concrete fling up and knock a chunk of Keeo's and Akiza's masks off.

"I end my turn with a face down," Akiza declared.

"Thanks to its ability, Stardust Dragon rises once again at the end phase," Yusei informed her.

"Well thanks to Wicked Rebirth so is Black Rose Dragon and my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is also revived thanks to its own ability," Akiza retorted. All three monsters took to the field. "And I'll also activate Overdoom Line! This increases Black Rose Dragon's and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' attack by 1000 (Black Rose Dragon: Attack 3400 and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis: Attack 3200)."

"My turn!" Yusei exclaimed as he drew his card. Keeo watched him eye it with planning eyes. "First I'll switch Stardust Dragon into defense mode. Then I'll activate Prevention Star! Now I equip it to Stardust Dragon and select Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis for its effect. So now as long as I have Prevention Star around, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis can't attack or change its battle position."

"I activate Synchro Back. So by returned Black Rose Dragon to my extra deck, I can special summon it back to the field on my next standby phase," Akiza declared.

"I set one care face down as end my turn," Yusei declared.

Akiza's turn began and Black Rose Dragon took to the field again. Keeo and Akiza's marks began to throb as she did so.

"Not so fun, is it?" Yusei asked.

"Be quiet!" Akiza exclaimed and Keeo sent a death glare under the mask.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Yusei continued.

'_Why is it beginning to throb?' _Akiza thought.

Keeo thought the same thing as well as, _'Why isn't this fun?'_

"It's time for your changes to come!" Yusei announced. "Your pleasure for destruction is what has really been torturing you all this time. Hasn't the pain changed into a pain that those who bear the birthmark all share? The mark is calling us and we have to find the answer. We have think on our own. Couldn't it be that the mark holds the answer?"

"What do witches like us need to think about?" Keeo asked.

"As long as Sayer shows us the way and loves us…" Akiza added.

Yusei wouldn't have this however and interrupted, "You two need to love yourselves."

"We aren't capable of doing that," Keeo responded. Akiza's hair pin fell out and Keeo's wristbands shattered.

"Can't you see that we're suffering?!" Akiza yelled at him. Her bangs fall out in front of her face and wind begins to whip around. People getting frightened further ran away in fear. "I activate Black Rose Dragon's ability again! Now all cards on the field are destroyed!"

"I activate Stardust Dragon's ability. Victim Sanctuary!" Yusei returned.

Keeo noticed that the pain seemed to fade a bit. It felt strange. She looked at Akiza who still seemed to feel pain but it faded a bit too. But Keeo felt her pain was released more than Akiza's pain.

"Now since Stardust Dragon is gone, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is free from Prevention Star. So Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, attack him!" Akiza exclaimed. "You are a wretched foe," she called him.

"If that's true, then why are you two crying?" Yusei asked her. Akiza touched her face and Keeo felt the tears dripping down her cheek. "I activate Cosmic Blast! Now you take damage equal to Stardust Dragon's attack points!"

The blast from the card is sent and Keeo created another barrier but it grew weak and the last pieces of their mask flew off as Akiza's life points dropped to zero.

Yusei is shocked to see Akiza's eyes were full of tears and most were being held back. And Keeo was struggling as well. _'Was I able to break through?' _he thought.

"You got what you deserved!" yelled the crowd with many more insults frustrating Yusei. But he said nothing but watched Keeo.

"Y-Yusei…" Keeo muttered.

Just as Yusei was about to walked over, Sayer came to the girls. He looked at Yusei with a warning glare. Yusei only glared back.

"Come on you two," Sayer said kindly. He placed his jacket over Akiza and held his arm over Keeo. "You both did well."

"Yusei Fudo wins the finals! And now he's off to battle Jack Atlas for the crown!" the MC exclaimed. Cheers were sent but Yusei just watched as his best friend and Akiza were walking away with Sayer. _'Keeo, come back to me,' _Yusei thought. _'Both of you... let me in.'_

**Me: That's it.**

**Keeo: Why are the people of New Domino so cruel?**

**Sayer: That's the way they are. Unfortunately.**

**Akiza: Sayer, will it ever be different?**

**Sayer: What do you think bricann?**

**Me: Maybe one day. Now readers that is the final round. Up next is the duel between Yusei and Jack. Fair warning, I might skip a good deal as it a lot may be with Keeo and Akiza. Thought you should know. But you'll find out for sure in the next chapter.**

**-bricann**


	10. Fortune Cup EndCrimson DragonRevelation

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey, people! Back again!**

**Keeo: So what's happening in the chapter?**

**Me: You know I can't answer that.**

**Keeo: A girl can try right?**

**Me: Yes, because I am a girl. I know these things too.**

**Yusei: So am I facing Jack?**

**Me: Yep**

**Yusei: Can't wait to see how this goes through.**

**Keeo: Am I in this chapter?**

**Me: A lot of this chapter will be with you and Akiza. But you will… not saying.**

**Keeo: *stares* Do I want to know?**

**Me: Not sure. Now time for the chapter!**

_**Chapter 10: Fortune Cup End+Crimson Dragon=Revelation**_

_Keeo's POV_

I could feel Yusei watching us the entire time. It sometimes annoyed me that I couldn't read his thoughts. Couldn't understand what he was thinking. But at the same time I was happy. I always here everyone else's so it's kind of a relief to be out of someone's head.

Sayer walked us back and Akiza and I looked at each other. Then to our marks. "Do you think Yusei is trustful?" Akiza asked.

"I'm starting to lean towards yes and that he's trying to help us but at the same time, he said some things that I'm not sure helped us with the people," I answered.

"Yusei is a complicated individual. Allowing him to help may lead to problems or solutions. This is a decision for you two to make. I'll support you," Sayer said.

"But…" Akiza started.

I was concerned onto how this would lead out but said nothing. I just looked down. Suddenly, my vision grew red and another vision hit me. I tried to fight it back but Sayer noticed and said, "If you're getting a vision, we can wait a second so you can have it."

I nodded numbly and let the vision take hold.

_~Vision~_

I saw the buildings of Satellite with me getting a bird's eyes view of it all. Suddenly I flashed down beside the buildings.

I looked around unsure. But two seconds later a violet fire darted through the road destroying buildings and nearly hitting me. Above I saw Yusei and Jack dueling with their dragons and behind them was Akiza, my visionary self, and Luna.

'_What's going on?'_ I thought. _'This must be a vision of the future.'_

A bright light engulfed me and I knew I was returning back to the real world.

_~Vision~_

I found myself back in the hallway. Sayer and Akiza looking at me worried. "What was the vision?" Akiza asked as we began walking again.

"I think it was the future. I was first looking over the Satellite and then flashed down into the streets. A few seconds passed and then this purple fire erupted around and nearly hit me. Then I noticed above me was Yusei and Jack dueling with me, you, and that girl, Luna, trailing behind them. Then it all ended," I retold.

"So the Satellite erupted into purple flames?" Sayer asked shocked.

I nodded. "I'm not sure what I was seeing. If it was the fate of Satellite or something we all saw like a vision," I replied.

Sayer nodded. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out," he comforted. I nodded again.

We entered the trailer where our equipment was. "Sayer, do you have any clue as to why I'm getting visions during the day now?" I asked.

"I would guess it is because your powers are growing. Making them stronger and making your visions more likely to happen," Sayer answered. "Though this is just a guess."

"It sounds plausible," I agreed.

Akiza and I get to our separate treatment tables and relax as our powers return to normal levels. "I noticed the wristbands broke," Sayer commented.

"Sorry, Sayer," I apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I can make something a bit better for you. Like a hair clip," Sayer said.

"Thank you, Sayer," I said genuinely.

Sayer nodded. "Now I must go watch the duel. As you know, Yliaster is trying to summon the Crimson Dragon and I want to watch up close if they succeed," he said. "But you two need to rest."

Akiza and I gave a small nod of acceptance. He left without another wait.

"Keeo, how much do you like Yusei?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"You two seem to have a deep connection. Other than just with these marks," Akiza explained.

"We were friends but I don't know about now," I responded. She gave a small laugh. "What's so funny over there?" I asked with a joking voice.

She laughed again. "Nothing. Just a thought," she answered.

"You can tell me. Sisters, right?" I responded.

"Sisters. I was just thinking of how he looked at you. If I didn't know better, I would say he had a crush on you," Akiza answered.

I laughed. "That would be an interesting development," I told her. We smiled at each other.

We felt a burning on our arms and turned to our marks. "What now?" Akiza asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Have you learned anything about your mark?" she asked.

I nodded slowly. "It's unusual. Apparently I am known as the Crimson Daughter," I explained to her.

"Crimson Daughter?" she repeated.

"Yeah. Apparently every five hundred years, the Crimson Dragon dies and twenty one years before she does, she places a newborn, baby dragon on this earth as a human. When the girl turns twenty one and the mother dragon dies, the girl will become the next Crimson Dragon and will look as the dragon for the rest of its five hundred years and until it dies," I explained further.

"So when you turn twenty one, you'll become a dragon?" Akiza asked shocked.

"Unfortunately. I wish I wasn't going to though," I answered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I knew. I was struggling to comprehend it, still am, and I didn't know how to explain it to you."

"It's fine. I understand," she accepted. I gave her a small, thankful smile which she returned.

Suddenly the pain grew stronger and suddenly mighty roared sounded from outside. _'What the…? Mom?' _I thought. Suddenly red light engulfed us.

Akiza and I zoom forward in red bubbles and Luna came next to us. "Akiza! Keeo!" she exclaimed. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Akiza answered. Akiza, Luna, and I looked down.

"Yusei!" I exclaimed noticing Yusei and Jack on their duel runners. They were riding on a path of light with their dragons ready to battle.

Suddenly a temple rises in front of us as we approach. "Huh?" Akiza muttered.

"Akiza, Keeo… I'm scared," Luna said.

"Luna, stay calm. We're seeing visions of the past," I said.

They looked at me but turned back down as people were seen bowing to the temple and five people were raising their arms to the star. They each had marks.

"They're Signers!" I exclaimed. I look behind them.

There is a girl standing there. Her eyes are golden. She has black hair and red tips. "Keeo, she kind of looks like you," Akiza mentioned. I nodded in agreement. "Is it because she's the first Crimson Daughter?"

"Most likely," I answered.

"Yanagi told us about the Crimson Daughter. Are you really going to turn into a dragon?" Luna asked. I nodded. She gasped in shock.

Suddenly the Satellite appeared with New Domino City close to it. "Is that the Satellite?" I heard Yusei wonder.

Suddenly, the Satellite began to crumble as violet flames took the shape of a spider around it.

"Is that a giant spider surrounding the Satellite and New Domino?" Akiza asked.

"My vision!" I exclaimed.

"This can't be happening! We have to stop it," Yusei said from below us.

"This can't be real. It must be the future," Jack responded.

"If that's the future, we have to stop this duel right now," Yusei retorted. "We've gotta get home."

"And we will once we finish this," Jack returned.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Think about it Yusei. Dueling brought us here and dueling is going to bring us back. And whoever wins will show the Crimson Dragon who deserves the power to save the world," Jack retorted. "I throw two face downs and end my turn."

"You're nuts!" Yusei exclaimed as he drew his card. "But if you want to keep dueling then you'll get more than you bargained for, Jack." He activated a card a wind began to pick up. "I just activated Silver Contrails! It gives 1000 more attack points to any wind monster on my field. And guess what my mighty beast is (Stardust Dragon: 4300)! Stardust Dragon attack Red Dragon Archfiend and take us home!" he commanded. Jack's life points dropped to 1800 as he groaned.

'_Are they going to be taking real damage?' _I thought concerned.

"Next I activate my trap, Synchro Blast!" Yusei said. Jack's life points dropped to 1300 as the trap took 500 life points from him.

"And you thought I had short memory. Since Hyper Synchron helped both our dragons our, neither one can be destroyed in battle," Jack retorted. I could hear his voice sounding a bit weak.

"I'll throw down three face downs and end my turn!" Yusei declared.

"Here we go!" Jack exclaimed as he drew his own card. "I can't slay your dragon but I can still take out your life points. Go Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack!" he ordered. As the attack hit, Yusei groaned in pain.

"Yusei," Luna muttered shocked.

"He's really hurt! It's just like when we duel, Keeo," Akiza said. I nodded afraid for their wellbeing.

"What was that? I could feel his attack," Yusei wondered aloud.

"That's right, Yusei. This duel is winner take all!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, the damage we take in this duel is real," Yusei exclaimed.

"That's right, pal. And now you'll see what it's like to duel with more than just your life points on the line," Jack retorted.

"You don't know if that's true. But if it is, I plan on defending myself and taking you down," Yusei responded. "I activate, Crossline Counter! Now if I take battle damage during your turn, I double it and add it as attack points (Stardust Dragon: 4300). Plus now my dragon gets to attack you."

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Jack taunted.

"Stardust Dragon, let's not keep him waiting any longer," Yusei retorted. Stardust Dragon attacked and Jack's life points dropped to 800. Jack groaned as the pain hit him. "Jack!"

"Don't worry about me. In fact you should be a lot more concerned with yourself!" Jack retorted. "I activate the speed spell Overboost!" He took off like a bullet. "So not I get four extra speed counters this round. Nearly maxing me out."

"With that kind of power there's no telling what he'll play next," Yusei said.

"That's right. So get ready for me to call on one of my favorites. Now from my hand, I play the speed spell End of the Storm! And with the power of this card, Yusei, I can put you in your place. And since first place is going to be all mine, I guess you'll have to settle for second," Jack declared.

"I'm not settling for anything, Jack. And that's because Stardust Dragon's special ability can counter your End of the Storm!" Yusei retorted.

"Perhaps, but at what cost? Just look! That ability only works if you sacrifice Stardust. And with him gone, you're wide open. Making this the perfect time for my favorite trap, Sneak Exploder! So during your next standby phase, you lose 500 life points for every monster on my field. And since I got one, that means your life points don't stand a chance!" Jack declared.

"Oh no! That trap will finish Yusei off in the next round and he'll lose!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yusei's got this," I said. They looked at me. "I can tell he's got something hidden up his sleeve. He's ready." They turned back to the duel.

"Then I better keep this round going. So I activate Stardust Dragon's ability and bring him back to the field," Yusei declared. "And then I'll activate Meteor Stream! Stardust Dragon, end this now!"

"Just what I was waiting for," Jack said.

"Huh?!" Yusei responded.

"There's a reason I'm the champ, Jack's Atlas is destined for great things while you're just destined for defeat. This adventure's over. I play Crimson Fire!" Jack said. "Not only does it block your thousand point trap, but it boomerangs right back to you and double the damage! Goodbye Yusei!"

"Watch out!" Luna exclaimed.

"Sorry Jack, but I play my trap Shining Silver Force! This douses your comeback and destroys all your spells and traps on your field," Yusei declared.

Jack growled in aggravation. "Still as annoying as ever," he said.

"I was never one to give up and with your speed counters about to run out of gas, I don't plan on starting any time soon," Yusei retorted. Jack's runner slowed down and Yusei said as they passed each other, "How's the new view?" They glared at each other. "See ya Jack! Time to get us home!" He turned around. "I play my speed spell, Final Attack! Since I have eight speed counters, the attack of my Stardust Dragon are doubled (Stardust Dragon: 5000)."

"5000?! It's too powerful!" Jack exclaimed. Red Dragon Archfiend grumbled in an agreement.

"I don't want to hurt you Jack. But if ending this duel is the only way home, then I gotta attack. Stardust Dragon, take out his life points," Yusei ordered.

Stardust Dragon fired. Red Dragon Archfiend roared and Jack screamed in pain. Everything grew white and Akiza and I were back in our room.

"What just happened?" Akiza asked.

"I don't know. But that fire…" I muttered.

"What it the fire from your vision?" Akiza asked. I nodded.

Akiza and I got up and turned on the screen. People were chanting Yusei's name as the MC declared Yusei the winner and champion.

**Me: That's it.**

**Yusei: Jack got hurt…**

**Keeo: Not your fault. Besides, Jack can really be a jerk and seriously egotistic.**

**Yusei: He's not that bad. You know that.**

**Keeo: Whatever.**

**Akiza: You still worried about that vision?**

**Keeo: *nods***

**Me: Don't worry. We'll learn more later. Now readers, this is the end of the Fortune Cup and the next chapter will begin the Dark Signers!**

**Keeo: Dark what?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**-bricann**


	11. Beginning the Battle

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey, people of the world!**

**Yusei: What happened in that vision? What was it about?**

**Me: Can't answer that, sorry.**

**Yusei: *facepalms* I know.**

**Me: Anyway, see you in the next chapter.**

**Yusei: Am I in a larger part this time?**

**Me: Yep. Well… *sets hand on chin thinking* Half and half.**

**Yusei: Okay… *raises eye brow confused***

**Keeo: Am I in this chapter?**

**Me: Yeah. A bit.**

**Keeo: Fine by me. I still need to figure out that vision.**

**Me: Okay... Not sure how to respond to that. So how about we start the chapter!**

_**Chapter 11: Beginning the Battle**_

_Third Person POV_

Yusei ran over to Jack who was on the stretcher. "Is he going to be okay?" Yusei asked.

"Mr. Atlas is going to be fine. We just have to bring him to the clinic to run some routine tests," the doctor said bringing Jack into an ambulance.

'_Jack, what did we see in that light?' _Yusei thought.

"Hey, Satellite how did you do it?" called a spectator.

"We know you cheated!" yelled another.

"Get out of here!" said another person.

"You think you're one of us now? Well you're not," added another person.

Yusei just looked around at them until he heard Leo call him. "Yusei!" he called.

Yusei turned to Luna, Leo, Dexter, Yanagi, and Tanner, "Hey guys, are you okay?"

"We're fine but you're about to face a brand new enemy!" Yanagi answered. Yusei looked at him confused. "The media!" He pointed to the group of news reporters standing behind a gate, all reaching over trying to get to him.

They suddenly broke free. "They're loose!" Leo exclaimed.

Yusei stepped back. "Better rev it up," Tanner said pushing his duel runner along.

"Coming," Yusei agreed and they ran off. Tanner brought them into an abandoned service tunnel.

"Hey Tanner, how did you know this was down here?" Dexter asked him.

"A guy like me knows these things. That and Blister told me," he answered.

"I don't know what happened in that light but I'm just thrilled you won the tournament," Yanagi said.

"I knew you could do it! You are like the best duelist ever. You're totally my hero!" Leo cheered.

"Remember, this hold thing was a set up on Goodwin's part. Let's not forget, the only reason Yusei dueled was because Goodwin locked up his friends," Tanner said.

Yusei was staring down in thought. _'Keeo… what happened to you?' _he thought. _'Please let me in to help you and Akiza.'_

"Yusei," Luna called snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at her. "I don't know how but I was able to see inside that weird light. I saw you guys dueling and…" she trailed off and Yusei looked at her worried, "I saw the Satellite being destroyed. That was the future, wasn't it?"

"I don't know for sure. But if that was some kind of vision of the future, then we have to stop it," Yusei replied.

"And Yusei…" she called again, "Akiza and… Keeo were there." Yusei looked at her confused again as to where this was going. "They both seemed kinder and different than how we saw them in the tournament. Then Keeo looked different too."

"How?" Yusei asked.

"Neither she or Akiza seemed to notice but she was glowing bright red and her skin was like the Crimson Dragons. Her eyes were like the Crimson Dragon's too. At first she was the same but she changed once we saw the spider. She was like a human shaped Crimson Dragon," Luna explained.

Yusei looked down in thought. "And neither Akiza or Keeo noticed?" he asked. She shook her. _'That's strange,' _Yusei thought. "Are you sure Akiza noticed but didn't say anything like you?" he checked.

"Maybe she did but I could tell Keeo didn't notice," Luna answered.

Yusei turned his head down in thought. _'What does that mean?'_ he thought. _'Why did she look that way in the first place?'_

"What is a Signer again?" Luna asked.

"Allow me, Luna," Yanagi said stepping between the two. "I'll tell you everything there is to know about the Signers. But first I'll have to fill you in on my numerous archeological discoveries and treasures!"

"Um… okay," Luna agreed.

Yusei began to think again. His mind trailed to the spider. _'That spider… I have to figure out what it means before it's too late,' _Yusei thought. _'And maybe it'll hold the answers for Keeo.'_

. . . .

The night grew darker and Keeo was trying to sleep in her bed. But the vision kept her mind awake. _'What was that vision? What was the spider? Ugh! I'm so clueless again!' _Keeo thought annoyed.

Slowly sleep over took her. But she was forced into another vision as always. But this one seemed different.

_Keeo's POV_

_~Vision~_

I was behind blazing, violet flames that seemed to encircle two people. One was a man in a cloak; the other was actually someone who looked shockingly familiar. It was Yusei! The two were in a duel and Yusei already looked hurt. It was like when he dueled with me and Akiza.

"Yusei…" I muttered

I put my hands in front of my eyes trying to grasp what I was seeing. But instead of blocking the fires light and having my hands cover my eyes, I saw light and noticed my hands were slightly transparent. Like an eerie ghost.

I looked around my body to find it was all slightly transparent. Though people could still see my features well, they could see the pillar behind me right through my body.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned back to duel. Yusei's life points stood at 3700 and his opponent stood at 4000. I was a bit worried by those odd.

"I tune my Dark Tuner Catastrogue with my Blizzard Lizard to Dark Synchro summon Frozen Fitzgerald!" the cloaked man declared. The normal white stars were darkened and black as the dark synchro summon was made. "Now I activate Dark Tuner Catastrogue's effect that destroys your Junk Warrior!"

"I activate…" he stopped as his card didn't activate.

"Frozen Fitzgerald's effect prevents you from activating any face down spell or trap cards until the end phase of the damage step," the man informed Yusei. The attack continued and Yusei's life points 1200. "I end my turn."

"Are you a Signer?" Yusei asked.

"Not quite. The Dark Signers are the one who will be victorious in this battle!" the man declared.

"Dark Signers?" Yusei and I asked in unison.

"My draw," Yusei said as he drew. "I'll start by activated Descending Lost Star and use its power to bring back Junk Warrior in defense mode. But its defense is lowered to zero and its level is lowered by one (Junk Warrior: Defense 0/ Level 4). But I think I'll be trading him in for something with a more power. So I tribute Junk Warrior to summon Turret Warrior (Attack 1200/ Defense 2000) in attack mode. And since I tribute a warrior type monster, its effect increases its attack by the attack equal to Junk Warrior's (Turret Warrior: Attack 3500). Now let's see if your Frozen Fitzgerald can stand up to 21,000 points of light," Yusei declared. His monster attacked his opponent's monster and knocked his life points to 3000.

'_That's still dangerously high,' _I thought.

"I activate Frozen Fitzgerald's effect which allows it to come back in defense position," the cloaked man declared. And, as promised, Frozen Fitzgerald (Attack 2500/ Defense 2500) returned to the field turning blue acknowledging its battle position. "And because it's the end of the battle phase, the effect of Frozen Fitzgerald will destroy that Turret Warrior!"

"From my hand, I play One for One! By sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Sonic Chick (Attack 300/ Defense 300) in defense mode. With that, I end my turn," Yusei returned.

"I draw!" the mysterious man exclaimed drawing his card in the process. "I switch Frozen Fitzgerald to attack mode and then equip it with Drain Strike. Now attack Sonic Chick!" he ordered. His monster couldn't destroy Sonic Chick due to its effect but the effect of Drain Strike, Frozen Fitzgerald halved the amount of damage and sent it at Yusei. He was thrown back as his life points dropped to 100. He stood up slowly. "And thanks to the second effect of Drain Strike, I can increase my life points by the points you just lost." His life points 4100. "I end my turn," he finished.

"My draw!" Yusei exclaimed. "I summon Nitro Synchron (Attack 300/ Defense 100) in attack mode. Then I can use its effect to summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) from my graveyard. Next I activate Graceful Revival to summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400)! Now I turn Nitro Synchron, Speed Warrior, Sonic Chick, and Quillbolt Hedgehog to synchro summon Nitro Warrior (Attack 2800/ Defense 1800)!" Since Speed Warrior was removed from the field Graceful Revival was destroyed and Quillbolt Hedgehog was removed from play because of its ability. Because of Nitro Synchron's effect, Yusei could draw again. "I equip Junk Barrage to Nitro Warrior and because a spell card was activated this turn, Nitro Warrior gains 1000 attack points for its next attack only (Nitro Warrior: Attack 3800). Now Nitro Warrior will attack your Frozen Fitzgerald!" Yusei declared and destroyed the monster as his cloaked opponent's life points dropped to 2800. And Junk Barrage's effect cut his life points even more by half of Frozen Fitzgerald's attack. So his life points dropped to 1550. Nitro Warrior lost its attack boost (Nitro Warrior: Attack 2800).

"Well, I resummons Frozen Fitzgerald thanks to its effect," the man declared. "I have won this duel Yusei."

"Not yet," Yusei said. "This duel isn't done until the last card is played."

"The web is already woven," the man retorted.

"If you know so much about the future, then you should know I'm going to end this duel right now," Yusei said.

"I like to see you try," the cloaked man said.

"Well, I'm going to. I use Nitro Warrior's ability to switch Frozen Fitzgerald to attack mode and attack again!" Yusei declared and Nitro Warrior ability did as promised and destroyed Frozen Fitzgerald again. This also dropped the man's life points to 1250.

'_Come on, Yusei. Make the final blow,' _I thought hopeful.

"Thanks to Junk Barrage you then take an addition hit. And that means you lose!" Yusei said declaring the final attack.

The man screamed as his life points dropped to zero.

'_Nice Yusei,' _I thought.

Yusei ran over and began demanding for answers. "Wait, what?" the man asked. He had no memory of the event.

"Don't play games. Tell me what that spider mark has to do with the Satellite!" Yusei demanded. He looked down and the mark and we both noticed it was gone.

I watched as a reporter looked woman ran over and began to ask Yusei questions. But he didn't respond and looked at his deck. Even from the distance, I could see all the Dark Tuners and Synchro Monsters had vanished.

The sound of Sector Security sirens alert all of us and Yusei gets up and hurries off. But not before noticing me.

"Keeo?!" he exclaimed.

I back away not wanting him to touch me in a state like this. "I'll see you again, Yusei," I tell him before light engulfs me and I disappear.

_Yusei's POV_

I was shocked to see Keeo to say the least. But what shocked me more was that she was transparent and I could see through her. And then she disappeared it a flash of light. She said something to me but I couldn't hear it.

My mind quickly returned to reality and I hurried away from the scene.

**Yusei: So can I get any more explanation on these Dark Signers?**

**Me: No, sorry.**

**Yusei: Why did I even bother asking?**

**Me: Don't know. Why did you?**

**Keeo: What was I seeing or doing during that duel with Yusei? I don't understand. I was transparent, I disappeared in a flash of light, and then there was something about Dark Signers. But how was I there?**

**Me: You'll find out. You know I can't answer that so why did you even ask?**

**Keeo: Because I can try.**

**Me: And you'll rarely get a straight answer. Now I'll see you next time readers!**

**-bricann**


	12. Preparing for Temporary Reunions

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: And time for the next chapter. FINALLY!**

**Akiza: What's been taking you so long lately?**

**Me: I have been busy with school starting. Plus, with school, my muse has gone down and whenever I have an idea I struggle to keep it in until I can write it down. Sometimes I really hate school. So sorry for the length of time it has taken. Stupid school.**

**Keeo: I've never really been to school. Just duel academy and the Arcadia Movement classes.**

**Me: My advice, keep track of your work. Especially in High School. You'll regret it if you don't. My freshman year can prove that.**

**Keeo: Got it. If I ever go to school, keep track of my work.**

**Me: Good job. Now chapter!**

**Chapter 12: Preparing for Temporary Reunions**

_Keeo's POV_

_I thought when I exited the scene of the duel, I would come back to my bed. But that wasn't the case. I actually found myself in a familiar golden colored, grass field and in front of me was a clear pond._

_As I expected, a bright light flashed to leave my dragon mother in its place. "Mom?" I called shocked._

"_Keeo, we must talk," Mom answered._

"_What about?" I asked._

"_You are not letting Yusei help," she said._

"_I'm still not sure how to think of him. He called my father figure untrustworthy," I said. "Speaking of fathers, did I ever have a father?" I expected a no since I was a dragon and not human._

"_Actually, you did have a father," Mother replied shocking me._

"_How? I'm a dragon," I asked._

"_In order for the Crimson Daughter to be born, the current Crimson Dragon must find love and make a child with their lover," she explained._

_I was shocked and nervous. I didn't know how to respond but asked, "When will the child be born then?"_

"_The child will not be born until twenty-one years before you die. The child will become the Crimson Daughter when it is time," Mother explained._

"_What?" I wasn't even sure why I asked anymore. "How can I find love when I'll become a dragon for the rest of eternity?" I thought, 'Why am I even asking these things?'_

"_You can become human again for three consecutive weeks but you must return to being a dragon for three days after to recharge your power. It is a dangerous ability for one mess up in your human form and you can die from anything," the Crimson Dragon answered. "But back to Yusei. I know you worry that he has changed over the past year and that he is aligned with the Yliaster group. But I assure you he has never changed or is a part of that group. You can trust him."_

"_But, I'm still not sure. I don't want to hurt him like how I've hurt so many others," I responded._

"_I know. But I also can sense that he is prepared for that. He wants to protect you, my daughter. More than you know," Mother responded._

_I got confused at the last statement but didn't push for answers. "Maybe I'll begin to trust him again but it's going to take time," I gave in._

"_Trust is formed over time. I understand that it will take time to forge your trust to Yusei again," Mother asked. "It is time to say a temporary goodbye. I will see you again."_

_With that a bright light filled my vision as I returned to my world._

. . . .

I woke up and crawled out of bed. The time showed it to be eight o'clock AM. I got dressed and went to the back garden. As I came to the center pond, I found Akiza sitting on the bench next to the pond.

"Hey, Akiza," I greeted.

She turned to me and smiled. "Hello, Keeo," Akiza greeted back.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about how Yusei said you had a sister," Akiza said. "Do you want to see her?"

"Yeah, I do want to meet the sister I had a year ago. But even if I did see her again, it would only be temporary because I would never leave the sister I have right next to me," I answered.

"That's good to hear," Akiza responded. I reached over and hugged her. "So, do you want to see if Sayer will let us see her? Maybe he can come."

I smiled. "I like that idea," I agreed.

We heard footsteps and looked to see Sayer walking up. "Hello, girls. I thought I would find you here," he greeted.

"Good morning, Sayer," I greeted. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you trying to find us?"

"I wanted to check on you two. The Fortune Cup seemed to really have affected you two," Sayer explained.

"We're fine, Sayer," Akiza reassured. "Thanks for your concern."

"Yes, thank you. But we're fine," I responded with a nod.

"That's good to hear. We wouldn't want anything wrong now, would we?" he said with a small smile.

"No, we wouldn't," I agreed smiling back.

"Sayer, now that Keeo remembers her past, maybe we can go to the Satellite. Allow her to see her old friends and her sister," Akiza suggested.

"You have a sister Keeo?" Sayer asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't stay with her. My home, friends, Akiza, and family are all here. This is where I will always stay," I answered.

"Very well. We will go. I bet your sister is worried about you. But we'll come back at sun down," Sayer permitted. "Now come. We must get ready."

We got up and went to our rooms to prepare to meet my sister and friends.

**Akiza: This was rather short.**

**Me: Sorry about that. Continuing in the next chapter.**

**Keeo: I wonder how Joslyn will react when she sees me and I tell her I can't stay…**

**Me: You'll find out.**

**Akiza: I honestly can't wait to meet your family, Keeo.**

**Keeo: Akiza you're my family, got that?**

**Akiza: Okay, got it. Bricann, you want to finish this off?**

**Me: Yep. So readers, this is the end of one chapter sorry it took forever to get out there. So I'll finish this off with a question… how **_**will**_** Joslyn and Crow act when Keeo, Akiza, and Sayer appear to meet them?**


	13. Reunions Until Sundown

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Writing, writing, writing. Must find time for writing!**

**Akiza: Maybe this chapter will come up faster than the last one.**

**Me: One can hope. *Prays for it to be so. (Even though I don't have any religious obligations or religious standbys)***

**Keeo: Hope is a good thing at times. I hoped for my memories to return and they did!**

**Me: Some people are lucky that way.**

**Akiza: I think it's time we got to the chapter.**

**Me: Right! Go to chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Reunions Until Sundown**

_Keeo's POV_

Akiza, Sayer, and I sat in a helicopter thinking about how to approach Crow and Joslyn. I had filled Sayer in on who we would probably see and he agreed saying he would stand by my side the entire time.

As the helicopter came over the Satellite, I pointed to a location by the Daedalus Bridge. "Crow's hideout isn't too far from that unfinished bridge called the Daedalus Bridge," I said. "He's always had his own hideout there."

"I see," Sayer said and he ordered the pilot to bring us down.

"Why would a bridge be unfinished?" Akiza asked.

"It's a legend that everyone hears around here. About a man without a name who vowed to connect the Satellite and City. Looking for a better future for the Satellites. People slowly joined in after criticizing him for some time saying it was suicide as Sector Security would arrest him. But slowly the man gave them hope and they joined in. But soon Sector Security came and would arrest anyone working on the bridge. But the legendary man continued to work and was soon on the run. One day, the man was cornered with the unfinished bridge behind him. So he turned around and drove off the bridge. No one heard anything of him after that. But the man gave all of us Satellites hope that there was a better future for us," I explained retelling the legend.

"Intriguing. And no one knew who the man was?" Sayer asked.

"No, his identity is a mystery. But Crow has always seen that man as an idol. I wonder how he is now to be honest," I answered.

"Well, we'll find out," Akiza said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks for coming with me," I said.

"Of course, Keeo. You're our family too," Akiza said.

The helicopter landed and the three of us got off. I waved them to follow me as I still remembered how to get there now that I had my memory back. So it wasn't long before we saw kids running around playing.

"I never thought the kids of the Satellite could be so happy. I had thought most people would be sad and lonely," Akiza said.

"I have to admit, when I saved you, I didn't see many people," Sayer said. "And when I did, they looked down and some were totally zoned out."

"Satellite is full of surprises," I responded. "Some good, some bad."

"Whose voices did I just hear?" came Crow's voice. "I barely recognize one and the other two I don't know at all." He walked out and looked straight at the three of us. More specifically me. "Keeo?!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, hi," I greeted.

He ran over. "Where have you been?! Do you know how worried we were?!" Crow asked. "Joslyn get out here now!" he called.

Joslyn ran over to Crow and nearly toppled me over. "Where the hell have you been?!" she asked.

"I was at the Arcadia building with my family there. I'll have to go back at sun down so I can't stay. I just had to see you though. So you knew I was alright," I replied.

"Who are these two?" Crow asked.

I looked at them. "The girl is Akiza and she's like my sister. Sayer is the man and he's my father figure in a way," I introduced.

"Are you sure you should trust him? I mean, how long have you known him?" Joslyn asked remembering what Yusei said.

"Why does almost everyone think I shouldn't trust him?" I muttered. I then turned to Joslyn and Crow. "I may have only known him for a year but he saved me twice and helped me regain my memories that I had lost for a year until the Fortune Cup."

"How did he save your life twice?" Crow asked.

"The first time is when my powers first came into my life. A man tried to kill me and he stopped the man. Then he found me unconscious and took me to the Arcadia Movement. The second time, I went off on my own for a bit but a man with a gun forced me to duel him or be killed. At the end of the duel my powers acted up and he tried to shoot me. He clipped me with a bullet and Sayer knocked him out before he stopped the bleeding and took me back," I explained.

"No way," Joslyn muttered. "Are you sure you're okay staying with them?" I gave her a shocked look before nodding.

"What are these powers anyway?" Crow asked.

I looked at Sayer asking for permission to tell them. He gave a nod and I began, "I can use telekinesis, read minds, I have visions of past and future, and I can control the air around me," I said.

'_Not possible,' _thought Crow.

"I know it doesn't seem possible Crow but it's true," I answered.

"How did you…?" he stopped and shook his head making me and Akiza giggle a bit. "Okay too weird."

"Not really. There are many other psychics in the city and I bet there are some in the Satellite," I responded. "Sayer and Akiza are one of the most powerful."

"You are very powerful yourself Keeo. The stabilizer I had made should be done when we get back," Sayer chimed in.

"Thank you, Sayer," I said genuinely.

"Stabilizer?" Joslyn asked.

I nodded. "I can't control my powers very well so the Stabilizer helps me control them," I explained.

"Unreal," Crow muttered. We heard the sound of a Sector Security plane flying over in the distance. "As always, I'm going to go check out what they're doing. I'll see you guys in a bit."

I watched as he ran off into a garage made of crates and metal and zoomed out on a black duel runner.

"He has a duel runner?" Akiza asked shocked.

"He finally learned how to make one last year. Not a lot of Satellites have them though. The only ones I know of are Yusei and Crow who stayed here and then Jack who left," Joslyn explained.

"Huh," was all Akiza responded with.

Akiza, Sayer, and I talked a bit longer with Joslyn while waiting for Crow to come back. As Akiza and I explained what had happened to us over the past year of knowing each other, Joslyn seemed shocked. But there were times that only Akiza and I saw as funny and laughed at the comment.

"You know, I still think that Koda guy got what he deserved," I said.

Akiza laughed. "You know, you may be right. He seemed to enjoy trampling on our feelings and he did deserve it," she agreed.

"You two really have become sisters," I heard Joslyn mutter.

"Joslyn, it's fine. I may not be able to see you as often but when I can and when I'm allowed, I'll come see you again," I comforted but I wasn't sure if it was a promise I could keep.

Akiza nodded. "I'll take good care of her, Joslyn. You don't have to worry about that," she reassured.

"Thanks, Akiza," she said.

The sound of two duel runners was heard pulling up. One I knew had to be Crow and the other I had a good feeling about. But I didn't want to think it was him.

We looked over to the kids surrounding Crow before Crow said something and they ran over to Yusei. He gave a nervous look. Me and Akiza held in some laughter.

"So Crow, who showed up that you wanted me to see?" Yusei asked once Crow herded them off Yusei. He merely pointed to Akiza, Sayer, and I. "Keeo?" he responded shocked. He walked up. "I didn't think you wanted to come here."

"I'm not staying Yusei. I was just coming to visit Crow and Joslyn until sundown. Then I'm leaving," I told him with no emotion in my eyes or voice. I saw Sayer studying and slightly glaring at Yusei. I knew he was warning him off. Akiza was doing the same.

"Keeo, are you sure you don't want to stay?" Crow asked sad that he may lose his friend again.

"I have a duty to the Arcadia Movement and I can't leave Akiza, Sayer, and my family there," I answered.

"Keeo…" Yusei trailed off in a quiet voice.

"Keeo, I believe it's time to go," Sayer said. I looked at the sun and nodded noticing it was beginning its descent.

"Keeo, wait," Joslyn said grabbing my wrist. I looked at her. "At least keep in touch. So we don't worry about you as much."

"I won't keep any promises but I'll try," I responded. She gave an accepting nod before we walked off and away.

**Keeo: Since when did you write swear words in your writing, bricann?**

**Me: Not sure. I think this is the first time I ever have. I've read stories that have done it all the time. I like those stories but I don't care if they have ZERO swearing in them either. I mean, I like stories for their storyline and characters. If it has a good storyline and characters, I like it. Some more than others.**

**Keeo: Makes sense. I'm the same.**

**Me: You are my OC so we would have the same like and that stuff, you know.**

**Keeo: True.**

**Me: Now for you readers, sorry this took so long to get out there again. Stupid school. But I am trying to make them come out as fast as I possibly can. School is taking away my writing creativity and my chance to write something when I have an idea. So I'll see you as soon as my next chapter comes out. See ya then!**


	14. Meeting Darkness- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Chapter! Yay, it's out there!**

**Akiza: Never thought someone would be happy to have a chapter out there.**

**Me: Hey, I'm happy because I can actually write! I love to write and I hate that I can't do it as much with school. Ugh! *mumbles* School…**

**Keeo: Hey, it can't be that bad.**

**Me: You don't know school. Freshman year was bad and then, in my opinion, sophomore year is bridging between worse and better.**

**Keeo: Whatever.**

**Me: Don't get like that. I don't want to deal with you right now.**

**Yusei: Has something happened?**

**Me: Not really. Just homework and stuff. Fun, fun, fun. Now I'll end my annoyed, anger rant to you guys and get to the chapter.**

_**Chapter 14: Meeting Darkness- Part 1**_

_Third Person POV_

As the night got longer, Crow finished his story and got the kids he watched to bed. Joslyn climbed into her bed and fell asleep while Crow watched Yusei in the darkness as he got ready to take on the Dark Signers.

"Little late for a joy ride, isn't it?" Crow asked making himself known. "Don't think you're going without me."

"Crow, this is going to get dangerous. I can't have my friends getting hurt," Yusei responded. He began to walk away but Crow ran in front of him.

"I can take care of myself! Plus, you will need all the support you can get," Crow retorted. "Besides, you can't stop me anyways."

"Crow, I don't think you understand. If you lose a duel to them, you don't just lose. You lose everything, and I'm not just talking your deck," Yusei retorted.

"I don't care! I'm coming whether you like it or not," Crow retorted.

Yusei sighed in defeat. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you," he agreed.

They boarded their duel runners and took off.

_2 Days Later- Keeo's POV_

I was walking through the halls with Akiza. Each of us discussing the unusual feeling we had since the incident after we got back from seeing my sister.

**~Flashback~**

It was growing late into the night and all I could do was toss and turn in my bed with visions playing in my mind. The visions seemed like an entire event that continued to go on for hours.

When it came to the end, a giant, black and blue outlined hand reaching towards Yusei and ready to crush him. Then everything disappeared and I bolted up feeling a stabbing pain in my abdomen.

My mark was glowing bright and Akiza hurried in. Worry was evident in her eyes. "Do you feel it?" she asked.

"That something just happened to Yusei? Yes," I answered.

"What do you think it was?" Akiza asked as she came over and we sat on the bed.

"I'm not entirely sure. While I was trying to sleep, I was having visions of being Yusei dueling and it ended with a giant blue hand reaching down trying to crush Yusei. I remember hearing this guy, I remember him as Kalin, laughing. He called out this monster called Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu or something. Then this giant that the hand belonged to appeared as a heart and people were sucked into it. I don't understand. A couple nights ago, I had a vision where I saw Yusei battling this guy who spoke of these people called the Dark Signers that were coming. But it was like I was there at the moment it was happening. But I was transparent at the same time. The weird thing was that when I disappeared, Yusei saw me. Not like in my normal visions. I don't know what's happening," I told her.

She set a hand on my shoulder to comfort me which worked as it always did. "Maybe, you're visionary powers are growing stronger so now you can see things that are happening that your abilities sense are important," she suggested.

I gave a small smile. "You're probably right. Thanks," I said.

"Hey, I'm your like you sister. I'll help you no matter what," she responded.

"And I'll help you no matter what," I said. We smiled at each other. "We should probably get back to bed."

"Yeah. Just remember, if you need anything Keeo, just come and get me," she said.

"Of course. And you do the same, okay?" I responded.

"Of course," she agreed with a smile before leaving the room.

I smiled at the ease I found now that I talked to her. _'She always has my back. We really are like sisters. I hope we'll always stay like that,' _I thought.

**~Flashback~**

The ground shook and we stopped to let it pass. Once it did, we looked at each other confused.

"So is that hair clip Sayer made you doing well?" Akiza asked.

I touched the silver clip that sat on my hair holding back my bangs. On the tip was a red gem. "Yeah, it's working great," I answered.

"Well, look what we have here," came a feminine voice that had a dangerous hint to it taking our attention. We looked to see a woman in a black robe with green trimmings. She looked familiar as both Akiza and I had seen her on the television when we watched it on the rare occasion.

"Wait, aren't you Misty Treadwell?" I asked.

"It's an honor that you both know who I am. Since I am also familiar with you, Akiza and Keeo. Or should I say the Jeweled Wind Witch and the Black Rose Witch?" Misty said. "You will not escape my revenge."

"We don't know what you're talking about. What revenge?" Akiza asked.

Misty scoffed at Akiza's comment. "You are merely hiding the trust as I would expect. Nothing he hears will make him come back now," she said. "But it would be nice for you to apologize at the very least. Apologize by going where he is and doing so."

Akiza and I looked at her in shock and confusion. "Who are you?" Akiza asked not believing a someone like Misty Treadwell would say such things.

"A Dark Signer," Misty replied.

Keeo gave a shocked look while Akiza looked at her. "Keeo, didn't your vision say a guy that was battling Yusei said something about the Dark Signers?" she asked. Keeo just nodded nervous.

Misty began to make her way over to us saying, "Akiza and I were destined to fight. And soon Keeo and I will fight as well. By accepting this destiny, I gained the power of vengeance," Misty said. She stopped as she faced the opposite side of us. "A five thousand year old seal has been unraveled. All that is left is to fight until either my group or you two are eliminated." A purple glowing mark appeared on her arm and an earthquake erupted again. "I have come to crush the Arcadia Movement and you have no choice Akiza but to duel me."

"I may not understand your motive here, but I really don't have a choice," Akiza said. She walked over to the wall and grabbed a spare duel disk from a compartment in it. "I belong in the Arcadia Movement. I will not let you destroy it."

"We all belong in the Arcadia Movement. It's our home. You are going down here and now," I said.

"Would you like to join in then Keeo?" Misty asked.

"Are you offering to take us both on?" I asked.

"Keeo, leave this to me," Akiza said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course. Don't worry, Keeo," she answered with a smile.

I nodded giving her a smile. "Give her a duel she won't forget," I said.

She nodded and turned to Misty as the duel began. "I'll start. I summon Twilight Rose Knight and use its effect to summon Lord Poison in attack mode. Now I'll tune both monsters together. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom. I synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)!" Akiza declared.

As Black Rose Dragon appeared on the field, Misty said, "Black Rose Dragon is proof you are a Signer."

Akiza said nothing but, "I set three face downs and end my turn."

"First I'll activate the field spell, Savage Coliseum," Misty said as she began her turn. The area we were in transformed into a coliseum like setting as the hallways filled with arches. "Next I activate Field Barrier. Now field spells cannot be destroyed. Next I'll summon Reptile Gorgon and equip it with Attack Pheromones and Molting Escape. Now attack Reptile Gorgon (Attack 1400/ Defense 1400)!"

"Huh?" Akiza said.

'_Why is she attacking Black Rose Dragon? It'll only cause her destruction,' _I thought.

As the attack is made, Misty took 1000 points of damage making it 3000 life points total. "Thanks to Molting Escape, Reptile Gorgon isn't destroyed and gains 100 more attack points (Reptile Gorgon: Attack 1500)," Misty declared. "Plus, Gorgon's ability activates. This lowers your monsters attack points to 0 (Black Rose Dragon: Attack 0) and you can't change your dragon's battle position. And now at the end of the damage step, I gain 300 life points due to Savage Coliseum's effect." Misty's life points raised to 3300 as told. "With that I end my turn."

Black Rose Dragon was turned to stone worrying Akiza and I felt sad to see her dragon in such a state. Akiza stood her ground and said, "I will protect the Arcadia Movement. And I know Keeo will be there to help me along the way."

"I wouldn't count on that. Even Sayer should be gone right about now," Misty said. We looked at her confused.

** Keeo: What is going to happen to Sayer?! What did that Dark Signer mean by 'he should be gone'?**

** Me: Sorry, can't say.**

**Keeo: I'm not going to live to see the next chapter.**

**Me: Keeo, you're not dead yet so that isn't really possible.**

**Keeo: Yet?**

**Me: Just saying you haven't died within this period of time. Not saying it will happen in the future. Now readers, I will see you in the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out there again.**


	15. Meeting Darkness- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Chapter! Yay, I can write again!**

**Akiza: Never thought someone would be happy to have a chapter out there.**

**Me: I have actually found time to write more. What writer wouldn't be happy?**

**Keeo: Well, I'm still trying to figure out where the last chapter was going. So can we get on with it already?**

**Me: Okay, okay. Patience.**

**Keeo: Whatever.**

**Yusei: Has something happened again?**

**Me: Not really. Excited and working on Keeo's patience.**

**Yusei: What did Keeo mean by figuring out the last chapter?**

**Me: Have you not read it yet? Well, I guess it's a good thing in a way.**

**Yusei: Why's that?**

**Me: It'll be explained sometime later. You'll find out but for now, chapter!**

_**Chapter 15: Meeting Darkness- Part 2**_

_Third Person POV_

"If you wish to save Sayer, you may leave after defeating me. But only if you can actually do so," Misty taunted.

Anxiously, Akiza began her turn. Keeo noticed Akiza's distress and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Akiza, don't let her get to you. We'll save Sayer and we'll protect each other. But you have to believe that to make it a reality. You have to keep a calm mind. Just like what Sayer has always said," Keeo comforted.

Akiza nodded with a small smile. "Thanks, Keeo. You're right," she said.

Misty laughed. "How adorable. The Crimson Daughter and the Signer have formed such a tight sisterly bond. Now Black Rose, if you remember Black Rose Dragon has been turned to stone and that means its attack is 0. And with Savage Coliseum in play, it must declare an attack," Misty said.

Black Rose Dragon was forced to attack and battled Reptilianne Gorgon. Since it was unable to move, Reptilianne Gorgon easily destroyed it. As Black Rose Dragon shattered, Akiza's life points dropped to 2500 causing her to feel pain inflicted by another power. Keeo could feel the power from the duel was somewhat equivalent to a psychic's power but it also felt different.

"This power…" Akiza muttered.

"I know. It's pretty much the same as psychics by different too," Keeo said.

"I assure you, psychic dueling comes nowhere near close to this power. The power of a Dark Signer. What's wrong, Black Rose? Are you shocked that there's a type of dueling more terrifying than psychic dueling?" Misty retorted. "Black Rose Witch and Jeweled Wind Witch bring on your power and let's see the magic that spreads fear through all."

Akiza sighed and I kept a stoic expression and continued her turn. She then gained 300 life points from the effect of Savage Coliseum and then declared, "I activate Synchro Spirits! By removing Black Rose Dragon from play from my graveyard, I can special summon its synchro materials. Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison, return to the field!" The monsters came out. "Next I activate Dimension Reversion. This returns Black Rose Dragon to my extra deck."

"That is of no trouble. I will simply destroy Black Rose Dragon just as many times as you summon it," Misty responded.

"I play Urgent Tuning. This also me to perform a synchro summoning duel the battle phase. So I tune Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison to synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon!" The dragon took to the field. "I activate its ability to destroy all the cards on the field."

All cards but Savage Coliseum which was protected by Field Barrier were destroyed in a whirlwind of petals.

"You destroyed your Black Rose Dragon," Misty laughed. "I find it refreshing that the one of the Witches should struggle like this to survive."

"I still don't know what grudge you have against us but since you're taking a serious pass at my life, I must put up a serious fight," Akiza retorted.

"It's something you both have always done. You have repeatedly destroyed, under the pretext that you were saving yourself, not caring how many were sacrificed in the process. Now you'll suffer the same pain you have allotted others. After I'm done with you, Akiza, I'm coming after Keeo. My brother and I were the people you have allotted despair upon," Misty retorted.

"I don't know who your brother is," Akiza responded.

"Neither do I," Keeo added. "I don't understand why you think we would."

"I didn't think you would, Jeweled Wind Witch. My brother's existence must have been nothing more than a mere drop in the bucket for you two. It was you that killed my brother!" Misty retorted.

The two unrelated sisters froze and Akiza whispered, "What did you say?"

Keeo whispered, "Wait, what?"

Keeo noticed the girl she remember as Luna looking at them with her friends close behind her. She quickly returned back to the duel. Akiza set a card face down and ended her turn.

"My draw," Misty said. She rose her arm and her mark grew brighter. "I activate Reptilianne Spawn. By removing Reptilianne Gorgon in my graveyard from play, I can special summon two Reptile Tokens. Now I release both of my tokens. O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell that held you over for so long. Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" she chanted. The tokens turned into two purples orbs of light which merged and flew through the hallway and out of the building.

Akiza's birthmark ached while Keeo's felt like it was on fire. Streams sail past the duel field taking the attention of Akiza and Keeo.

"Don't worry, as the Signer and Crimson Daughter your souls will not be taken by the arrival of an Earthbound Immortal. I'm saving you for last," Misty said.

"Where's your monster?" Keeo asked.

"Keeo's right. Didn't you summon it?" Akiza continued.

"It has been here for a while. Just look behind you," Misty replied.

Akiza grew nervous and Keeo placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her calm as they looked. They stared at a pitch black window but it opened revealing a massive green eye. Akiza and Keeo slowly stepped back in the opposite directions.

"It would appear yet another duel has received its outcome," Misty stated.

A loud scream pierced the air coming from above. Akiza and I ran to the hand rail recognizing the voice. "Sayer!" Keeo called as they spotted him plummeting.

"Sayer!" Akiza yelled.

"Sayer! No!" Keeo called tears bridging her eyes.

"SAYER!" they both yelled in unison.

The walls began to crack and the parts of the building began to fall apart.

"Our duel will have to be postponed. Another time, witches," Misty said leaving.

Keeo and Akiza were too stunned and staring at the spot where Sayer had fallen. Tears falling to the ground below.

"Akiza! Keeo!" yelled a voice from below but all the voices were blocked out. "You guys have to run!"

Keeo snapped out for the most part and grabbed Akiza's hand to reassure herself that Akiza was there. Akiza squeezed her hand and Keeo's tears grew in numbers. Suddenly something clicked in their minds and they fall.

. . . .

Meanwhile Jack was speeding up the stairs looking for Akiza, Keeo, and Carly. He heard Akiza and Keeo fall and spotted them. He picked both of them up. He called for Carly one last time before he knew it was too dangerous and got out with Akiza and Keeo.

**Keeo: What?! No, no, no!**

**Me: Hey, you're supposed to be knocked out.**

**Keeo: That's in the story! How could you let Sayer die? What's going to happen to me and Akiza?**

**Me: I'm sorry but I can't answer that. Try again later.**

**Keeo: *growls***

**Yusei: What's happened?**

**Me: Nothing. Now to you readers, you know the drill. See ya later in the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	16. Head to Head- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Chapter, chapter, chapter, chapter. Must write chapter.**

**Akiza: You've lost it.**

**Me: No, just busy and finally finding enough time to write the least bit of 2 chapters in one day. It's a miracle!**

**Keeo: Okay, still wrapping my mind around the last chapter. Sayer…**

**Me: Hey, don't worry. The story's not done yet!**

**Keeo: Are you saying Sayer's going to come back?**

**Yusei: Why are you asking her when she can't answer?**

**Keeo: True. Bricann, just finish this first part before I force you to tell me.**

**Me: Okay, I will! *sighs* To the next chapter!**

_**Chapter 16: Head to Head- Part 1**_

_Third Person POV_

Akiza's parents, Senator Hideo and Setsuko Izinski, sat next to Akiza and Keeo. Akiza and Keeo were on two separate beds but their hands were locked together.

"Why can't you separate them again?" Senator Izinski asked shocked.

"If we try to pull their hands apart, a powerful blast occurs and everyone who is close enough is thrown back a couple yards. Besides, they seem to be together on this. They have obviously grown close," the doctor explained.

"I wish she would just wake up! I wish we could find a way for her to forgive us," Setsuko cried.

"We've drove her into this. I'm sorry Akiza," Hideo muttered staring at his daughter.

Jack came walking to the Senator and his wife. "I know one person who can possibly wake them up," he said.

"Who? Please tell us," Hideo pleaded.

"His name is Yusei Fudo," Jack answered. "He's in the Satellite at this moment but I'm sure you can bring him here."

"Thank you. We'll be back as soon as we can," Hideo said and he and his wife ran out.

. . . .

Outside Martha's house, Yusei was working on his duel runner after his accident. His friend Blister was looking up information about the incident at the Arcadia movement building on his computer. He approached Yusei with his results.

"Apparently, the evidence seems to support your hunch that the Dark Signers were involved. The Dark Signers came to New Domino and attack the building. I've heard that Akiza and Keeo were taken to the hospital afterwards," Blister explained.

"Keeo and Akiza?" Yusei asked worried. _'Not good. I can't help her though in my current condition,' _he thought.

Suddenly the wind picked up and the two men looked up to see a helicopter. Once it landed a man came out. He had a business suit on with brown hair and beard. "Are you Yusei Fudo?" the man asked.

"Yes," Yusei answered.

"I need your help," Hideo said.

"Let's take this inside," Blister said waving. Hideo followed Yusei and Blister inside the house.

Blister leaned up against the wall with Yusei and Hideo sitting across from one another. Martha came in with tea and promptly served it to the man.

"Hello, Yusei, my name is Senator Hideo," Hideo introduced himself.

"What can I do for you?" Yusei asked.

"I know you know Akiza and her friend. Akiza's in a coma and so is her friend. I just know Akiza's in a coma because of me. Please Yusei, you have to help," Hideo explained.

"Is Akiza's friend named Keeo?" Yusei asked worried.

"I think so. Yes, I believe it is," Senator Izinski answered.

"I wouldn't doubt that Akiza and Keeo faced a Dark Signer," Yusei said.

Hideo buried his head in his hands and said, "We're Akiza's parents and we can't do anything to save her. The doctors can't even separate her and Keeo."

"Sir, you must explain the situation rationally or we won't understand what's going on," Martha said.

"It's all my fault. Akiza's in this state and it's all because of me," the senator said. He began to explain his side of Akiza's life.

. . . .

_As Keeo and Akiza laid side by side in the hospital, they were standing together as transparent figures. Watching Akiza's memories. Right now, they were watching as the younger Akiza running home from Duel Academy one day._

"_Not this memory," Akiza muttered._

"_Don't worry Akiza. I'm here with you," Keeo tried to comfort. She had seen this all before. When she was having visions in her sleep about Akiza's past._

_The young Akiza looked through a window and saw her parents laughing and celebrating… without her._

"_Th-They were happy because I wasn't around anymore," Akiza muttered._

"_I don't like your parents any more than you do. They had no right to treat you the way they did," Keeo tried again._

_The young Akiza placed a card on her duel disk and the glass on the building shattered. Younger Akiza ran off. She was initially crying but after seeing her father laugh, she decided to laugh and set her powers free._

_Next was her first meeting with Sayer as the Black Rose. As Akiza attacked Sayer in a duel with Violet Witch, Sayer remarked, "To your parents, who don't have powers, you may be a monster. But to those at the Arcadia Movement, you're just another human being." Sayer began making his way to Akiza while Violet Witch continued to blast him. "You can stay here, the way you are and not have to think about tough times." He hugged her and said, "I'll think for you."_

_The scene then changed to where Akiza and Keeo first met. Sayer was leading Keeo down to hall. Akiza came running up to him. "Sayer," she called, "You called for me."_

"_Hello, Akiza. Akiza, this is Keeo. She is a powerful new psychic to the Arcadia Movement. She's from the Satellite and I had saved her from a man who tried to kill her. She has agreed to stay her. Can you be her teacher and show her the routes in the Arcadia Movement?" Sayer asked._

"_Yes, Sayer," Akiza agreed. She turned to Keeo. "Hey, Keeo. Are you okay with that?"_

_Keeo nodded. "Yes, Akiza. That's what Sayer called you right?"_

"_Yep," Akiza answered. "It's nice to meet you. Why don't I show you around?"_

"_I'd like that," Keeo answered._

_The real Keeo smiled at the memory. "That was probably my favorite memory. Meeting my sister," the real Keeo said._

"_Same here," Akiza said._

_The scene changed to dueling Yusei at the Fortune Cup. "You need to think on your own," Yusei had said. "You need to love yourselves."_

_Keeo and Akiza began to tear up at the memory. Keeo felt something she hadn't felt before. But she didn't know what it was. Akiza grabbed Keeo's hand looking for comfort._

"_Someone, help us," Keeo whispered. Keeo brought Akiza in hoping that they'll be alright._

. . . .

Back with Yusei, Blister, Martha, and Hideo, Hideo was continued to explained, "Akiza's heart has been closed to tight my voice can't reach it. Only Keeo seems to be allowed to touch Akiza."

"You said the doctors couldn't separate her and Akiza. How?" Blister asked.

"They've been holding hands since they were taken to the hospital. No matter what, if anyone tries to tear the two apart, they get flung back by some blast. No one can take the two away from each other," Hideo explained. "No one can break those two."

"What's this about Keeo?" called a voice.

They all turned to see Joslyn standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" Hideo asked.

"Joslyn, Keeo's sister. What's going on?" Joslyn asked.

"Both Akiza and Keeo are in a coma after they were attacked by Dark Signers. Senator Hideo said they have had their hands together and if you try to pull them apart you get flung back by a blast," Yusei explained.

"Where's Keeo now?" Joslyn asked.

"At the hospital," Hideo answered. "Yusei, we need your help. Please try to wake up our daughter. I'm certain if you wake up one of them, the other will follow."

"I don't know if I can help them in my current condition," Yusei said.

Hideo reached over and grabbed Yusei's hand. "Please, Yusei. We need your help," Hideo begged. "Jack Atlas told me that you tried to rescue them during the Fortune Cup and thinks you can rescue her now."

"I just don't know if there is much I can do," Yusei said.

"Yusei, the nice adult is pleading with you to help him. So you better help him," Martha said.

"I'm going with you. I'm saving my sister," Joslyn said.

"And Yusei is it because you're afraid of facing your former friend, Kalin? What's the point of having friends, if you can't even face them?" Martha said.

"Holding a grudge against Kalin won't get me anywhere," Yusei retorted.

Martha grabbed his ear. "Can you not take a hint? The door to your heart is also closed and the only ones who may open it are your friends," Martha said.

Yusei sighed in defeat. "I'll help," he answered.

"So who's the one you have a crush on anyway? Akiza or Keeo?" Martha teased.

"Neither," Yusei denied.

"Don't be shy, Yusei. Go nab your future wife," she continued to tease.

Yusei then tried to tell Martha off but was interrupted by Blister and Joslyn laughing. Joslyn stopped laughing and asked, "So when are we leaving? I'm saving my sister one way or another."

"Right away if you don't mind," Hideo said. Joslyn and Yusei nodded before leaving with the senator.

As they arrived at the hospital, Yusei was greeted by the twin who were still waiting outside Akiza and Keeo's room.

"Who are you?" Leo asked looking at Joslyn.

"I'm actually Keeo's older sister, Joslyn. But don't worry. I don't have powers like Keeo who I didn't even know had powers," Joslyn reassured. The twins nodded and Joslyn and Yusei followed Hideo into the room.

Yusei went over and stood next to Akiza. Joslyn ran over to Keeo and began to call to her but nothing woke her up. Yusei noticed tears running down both Akiza and Keeo's face. Yusei took off his glove. He looked at Joslyn who nodded.

"Akiza, Keeo, it's me, Yusei," Yusei called wiping the tear off Akiza.

"And me, Joslyn," she added wiping the tear off Keeo's face.

Keeo and Akiza's marks glowed and Akiza and Keeo opened their eyes. They looked at each other first. Keeo slid over to Akiza who hugged her while she hugged back.

It was then they spotted Yusei and Joslyn. "Yusei? Joslyn?" Keeo called shocked. Akiza and Keeo stood up and looked at Yusei. "Why did you come for us?" she asked.

"Akiza!" called Hideo.

They looked at Akiza's parents. Hatred and shock written on their face. "What're they doing here?!" Akiza yelled. Keeo glared at them.

"Akiza, please," Hideo tried.

"That stranger over there ruined my life!" Akiza interrupted.

"Stay away from Akiza!" Keeo yelled. "We only have Sa…"

Akiza and Keeo looked at each other horrified. "No, no!" Keeo yelled.

"Now another father is missing. Sayer was more of a father to me than you ever were!" Akiza yelled pointing at the man who scarred her memories. "He offered us what you couldn't. And now he's gone. You've come to mock me."

"Akiza, Keeo," Yusei tried to calm them down. "Pl…"

"Save it Yusei!" Keeo yelled and shoved Yusei away.

"Keeo, stop! This isn't you! Senator Izinski wants to make amends with Akiza. He wants to help her!" Joslyn tried.

"No, Akiza's father would never do that. A person who call his own daughter a monster would never want to make amends who he thinks is a monster," Keeo said.

"How do you know about that?" Hideo asked.

"One, I've seen it from Akiza's point of view. Two, Akiza and I are practically sisters and we will protect each other from harm," Keeo answered. "Past, present, and future." Akiza and Keeo grabbed their duel disks and got them ready.

"Guys, we're here to help," Yusei tried.

"You're not!" Akiza yelled. She placed a card on her duel disk and wind blew around. Keeo activated her own power and the wind blew harder. Medical equipment and spectators were blown back. Doctors hit walls and Yusei struggled to stay upright and still.

"The last time I got through to both of you is through a duel," Yusei said getting his own duel disk ready.

"You want to fight fine," Akiza agreed.

"But I'm joining in this time. I'm not going to let you hurt us again!" Keeo said. "We never were friends. I can see that now."

"That's not true. Keeo, we were the closest of friends back at Satellite and we are still friends today," Yusei said.

"You really think so? You can't be any farther from the truth," Akiza said.

"Well, it is the truth and I'm going to prove it in this duel!" Yusei said.

Akiza and Keeo glared and they began to duel.

**Me: That wraps up this chapter.**

**Keeo: Am I actually going to duel for once?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Keeo: Yes! It's about time people saw my deck!**

**Me: Well, I thought it was about time you dueled. So, yeah.**

**Yusei: This is going to be hard.**

**Me: Try to not speak the obvious, Yusei.**

**Yusei: Hmph.**

**Akiza: I'm going to make sure you never touch me or Keeo again, Yusei.**

**Me: Akiza, let's wait until the next chapter, okay?**

**Akiza: Fine.**


	17. Head to Head- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Chapter! Yay, I can write again!**

**Akiza: Never thought someone would be happy to have a chapter out there.**

**Me: I have actually found time to write more. What writer wouldn't be happy?**

**Keeo: Well, I'm still trying to figure out where the last chapter was going. So can we get on with it already?**

**Me: Okay, okay. Patience.**

**Keeo: Whatever.**

**Yusei: Has something happened again?**

**Me: Not really. Excited and working on Keeo's patience.**

**Yusei: What did Keeo mean by figuring out the last chapter?**

**Me: Have you not read it yet? Well, I guess it's a good thing in a way.**

**Yusei: Why's that?**

**Me: It'll be explained sometime later. You'll find out but for now, chapter!**

_**Chapter 17: Head to Head- Part 2**_

_Third Person POV_

"I'll go first," Akiza declared. "I summon Evil Thorn and activate its effect. Now you lose 300 life points." A grenade on the plant exploded and Yusei's life points dropped to 3700. The plant shriveled up and two more grew in its place. "Next I play Closed Plant Gate!" Vines surrounded her monsters. "Now you can't attack during your next turn. With that I end my turn."

"My move!" Yusei exclaimed drawing his card. "I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode. Next I set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

Keeo began her turn. "I'll star by summoning Celestial Archer (Attack 800/ Defense 800) in attack mode." A girl in white and yellow armor with a red bow and orange arrow sheath on her back took to the field. "I'll activate her ability. Now she can attack you directly." The archer pulled back her bow with an arrow notched in. She released the arrow and Yusei dodged it so he wouldn't be pierced. His life points dropped to 2800. "Finally I set two cards face down. Your move."

Yusei drew his card and thought, _'This isn't good. I need to think of something. Fast!' _

"I set a card face down. That's it for now," Yusei declared.

Akiza's began her turn. The vines on her monsters disappeared. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight and I'll use its effect to summon Dark Verger. And now I'll tune my four monsters," Akiza declared. The dragon appeared and gusts if winds blew around and Keeo's winds increased its strength. "Next I equip my Black Rose Dragon with Thorn of Malice! So now its attack is raised to 3000."

Keeo and Akiza took a look at Akiza's father. He was looking at Akiza the same was as back when he called Akiza a monster.

"We're going to make you suffer the same fate that we have, Yusei," Akiza said.

"No one is going to hurt us again. Even if we have to force that into their brains," Keeo said.

"Keeo, this isn't you. You don't harm people like this," Joslyn tried.

"You don't know me anymore, Joslyn. I'm not that little sister you knew anymore," Keeo told her coldly.

Joslyn gave a look of shock at the tone in her voice. _'Keeo… What's happened to my little sister?' _she thought.

"Anyways, with Sayer gone, we have nothing left," Keeo said.

"So if we have to, we'll tear every place off the face of this wretched world," Akiza said. Keeo gave a firm nod of agreement.

"Keeo…" Yusei muttered. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing or hearing. _'This isn't you Keeo. I'm going to save you and Akiza one way or another,' _he thought determined.

"How about we get back to the duel, Akiza?" Keeo said.

"I'm with you all the way," Akiza agreed. "So by removing Evil Thorn from play, I can use Black Rose Dragon's effect which switches your Shield Warrior into attack mode and lowers its attack to 0." Four whip like, thorn covered vines reached out, grabbed Shield Warrior and suspended it by its arms and legs. "Now, attack Black Rose Dragon!"

"I activate Realize Defense," Yusei declared. "This switches Shield Warrior back into defense mode." The briers suspending Shield Warrior snapped and his attack returned to normal while he switched back into defense mode. And because of Thorn of Malice, Shield Warrior survived the hit.

A chunk of Shield Warrior's shield propelled back at Yusei. It cut his face and his life points dropped to 1400. Keeo suddenly gained a worried sensation for Yusei. But she quickly pushed it back remembering what he said about Sayer who Keeo could never see again.

"Due to Thorn of Malice's effect, Shield Warrior now loses 600 attack and defense points (Attack 0/ Defense 1000)," Akiza informed Yusei. Akiza looked at her arm that glowed with the Mark of the Dragon. "Such a wretched mark."

"We've lost any fate in Signers and not even you, Yusei, can save us. Sayer and Akiza were the only ones in the world who accepted me. It was Sayer who gave us a place, not you or Akiza's father," Keeo said.

"Sayer's gone now. All we have left are each other and no one else can save us from the horror and pain these marks have given us," Akiza said.

"With Sayer gone and our home taken away from us, we'll bring the same fate on everyone else," Keeo said.

"You've had such a place all along," Yusei argued. "Keeo, you remember our friends and how they were around you. You remember being happy. You've both have had a place all along."

"No, we haven't," Keeo said.

"The world is a horrible place. Without Sayer, we only have each other. We are the only ones who know each other's pain," Akiza said.

Akiza and Keeo reached up and pulled out their stabilizers from their hair. The wind whipped around harder than ever. Akiza's hair fell in front of her face and Keeo covered her eyes. Debris was picked up and cut Yusei in the face. Keeo grew worried again and got confused as she struggled to push it away this time.

'_He got hurt. So what? He doesn't understand and he deserves the pain after allowing Akiza's parents to come and mock her,' _Keeo thought. _'So why am I so worried that he got hurt?'_

Once the wind died down, Yusei began his turn by drawing a card. "I activate Reinforce Truth. This allows me to special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my deck. Next I summon Junk Synchron," Yusei declared. "And now I'll tune Junk Synchron, Shield Warrior, and Speed Warrior to summon my mighty Stardust Dragon! Next I'll play Healing Wave **(A/N: Not sure whether the card is out there or if Yusei would even have a card like that, but I put it in there to keep the duel going. Sorry for the difference)**. This increases my life points by 1000." His life points increased to 2400. "I end my turn."

"You're protecting your friends? I only protect Keeo and those who understand me," Akiza said. "Keeo's my sister and she'll always be my sister. Besides, you can't save anyone."

"And I'll protect Akiza from anyone who tries to hurt her or me. Like she said we are and always will be sisters. You can't save anyone Yusei," Keeo added. She began her turn. "I'll first summon out Electric Tune (Attack 900/ Defense 400)!" A yellow man with an electric battery on his shoulder took to the field. "Now I tune my level three Celestial Archer and level four Electric Tuner to summon out _my _ace monster. Sparkling Wind Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 2500), take to the field!" A dragon with blue and white, overlapping scales and a sparkling blue mane that ran down her back appeared. Its long feathery wings stretched far and its yellow eyes glared at Stardust Dragon. Its swirl mark on its forehead glowed with power. "Now, Akiza, you mind if I use your monster real quick?"

"Go right ahead," Akiza permitted.

Keeo nodded. "Black Rose Dragon, attack that Stardust Dragon!" she commanded. Black Rose Dragon's attack hit Stardust and Yusei's life points dropped to 1400. Thorn of Malice prevented Stardust from being destroyed but lowered its attack (Stardust Dragon: Attack 1900).

"Black Rose Dragon is suffering such eternal pain," Akiza said. Black Rose Dragon's whip made a swing for Luna, Leo, Jack, Hideo, and Setsuko but Stardust Dragon's wing blocked it.

"Next how about you go after Stardust Dragon," Keeo ordered. Her dragon shot a tunnel of air at Stardust Dragon. Though it hit and Yusei's life points lowered to 900, Stardust Dragon wasn't destroyed thanks to Thorn of Malice.

"Akiza, Keeo, please stop!" Hideo tried.

"I end my turn," Keeo declared.

Yusei drew his card. "I activate Half Shut. This halves Black Rose Dragon's attack points but also prevents it from being destroyed in battle (Black Rose Dragon: 1500)," he declared. "Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!" Akiza and Keeo (who shared life points) watched as the attack hit Black Rose Dragon but didn't destroy it and they lost life points making it drop to 3600. "I place a card face down and end my turn," Yusei said.

Akiza pulled her card. "Black Rose Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon!" she ordered.

"I activate Draining Shield **(A/N: Again, don't know if Yusei has this card. But don't be harsh and let's just say he does please)**!" Yusei declared. His life points increased to 1900 and the attack was negated. But Thorn of Malice's effect still hit Stardust Dragon. Scars were covering Stardust Dragon and its life points dropped to 1300.

Keeo felt a worried, sad, begging feeling entering her mind. _'Is Stardust Dragon trying to tell me how it feels?' _she thought. _'But how is that possible?'_

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Akiza declared.

Yusei drew his card. _'If I can draw another card, I can use this,' _he thought. "I place one card face down. Back to you, Keeo," Yusei said.

"Will you give up on us like everyone else, Yusei?" Keeo asked with a cold voice while she drew her card...

"No matter how much you two push me back, I will never give up. No matter what happens to me," Yusei retorted

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon," Keeo ordered.

As the whips went towards Yusei Akiza yelled, "Sayer approved of our powers and provided us with a place where we can always return to no matter how tough things got!"

"And he never turned his back on us!" Keeo added.

Yusei looked at her confused. _'What did she mean by that?' _he thought.

Hideo ran out in front of Yusei. "Please, you two! Stop hurting people!" he pleaded.

"I activate Defense Draw!" Yusei activated his card protecting both his life points and Hideo. "And now I get to draw a card."

"Akiza, please, all we ask is your forgiveness," Hideo tried. "And we want your friend to forgive us too."

"It's too late for that," Akiza said.

"You've hurt Akiza too much," Keeo agreed. "You were scared of your own daughter and called her a monster!"

"I admit it, I was afraid of Akiza and her powers," Hideo responded.

Akiza bowed her head with her eyebrows furrowed in anguish. "I know that. It's why you abandoned me, because I'm a monster. And Keeo understood that because she was nearly killed herself because people see us as monsters!" Akiza replied. Keeo looked at Akiza with eyes that mixed with sadness and agreement with her words. "And we have vowed to never let either of us feel that pain again!"

"I had stopped thinking when I said that you were a monster, Akiza. And that isn't true," Hideo said and then added, "For both of you. I should have realized the obvious feeling. We really do love you, Akiza. And we want to get to know your friend and we know we can love her."

"You're lying," Akiza said.

"I highly doubt you would truly mean that," Keeo said. But something about his thoughts told her about their sincerity on the situation. How much he was saying was true.

"I don't expect you to believe me and it's me who needs to believe. I need to believe that I love you," Hideo kept trying.

"Shut up!" Akiza yelled while Keeo gave his a glare that could kill. "Stardust Dragon's attack points have dropped another 600. I activate Wonder Clover! By discarding Lord Poison, Black Rose Dragon can attack a second time. So go ahead Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza ordered. "And if my father gets in the way, take him out too!"

"I activate Iron Resolve! By halving my life points, I don't take any battle damage," Yusei declared. The hit still made contact with Stardust Dragon and it roared in pain as its attack dropped to 100 points.

Keeo felt a stabbing pain and gripped her head. "Keeo!" Akiza called.

"Keeo!" Yusei called himself. He looked at noticed her mark was glowing bright and had a faint, transparent symbol of his mark hovering over it. _'What the…?' _Yusei thought.

'_I- I can feel its pain,' _she thought. _'Stardust…'_

She just glared. "Akiza don't worry about me. I'm fine. Let's just finish this," Keeo said. She nodded.

"I activate Doom Petal Countdown!" Akiza declared. "By removed Evil Thorn from my graveyard and from play, I can inflict 300 points of damage to you!"

Razor sharp, purple petals flew in Yusei's direction. His life points dropped to 100 while Hideo took the hit from the petals.

"All we need to do now is remove another plant from play and you're finished!" Keeo said.

Even with Akiza's turn over, the petals continued to slice away at Hideo. _'That's right! They can't control their power!' _Yusei thought. The wind whipped around harder and it forced the twins into Jack.

Hideo began to make his way toward Akiza. "Stay back!" Akiza yelled. Keeo glared and gusts of wind made Hideo strain to continue forward and stand at all.

"Move, sir, it's too dangerous! You're going to get hurt!" Yusei advised.

But he continued to make his way to Akiza. "No matter how much they hurt me, I won't turn Akiza away again. I won't turn a blind eye on her," Hideo said.

"Well, that's all good and sweet but…" Akiza began but Yusei interrupted her.

"Look, Akiza, Keeo! The evidence is right in front of you! Your father has eyes and ears that will gaze upon your sorrows and answer to them. Aren't these things your parents are offering you not where you belong?" Yusei asked.

Keeo and Akiza looked at each other astonished. "That's not…" Keeo tried and Akiza shook her head disbelievingly.

Yusei spoke up to them again, "I'm going to shatter those shells of misguided hatred into pieces. I'm going to bring the real part of both of you back! My move!" He drew his card. "I equip Stardust Dragon with Silver Wing and then activate Release Restraint Wave!" Yusei declared. "By destroying Silver Wing, I can destroy all spell and trap cards you two control." Thorn of Malice was destroyed and Stardust Dragon's attack points returned to normal. "Now Stardust Dragon, attack her Black Rose Dragon!"

**Me: Well, that's the end of that chapter. The next will be out very soon… I hope.**

**Keeo: What does that mean?**

**Me: It means that you may have to be patient because I still have a busy schedule.**

**Keeo: *groans***

**Me: Deal with it!**

**Yusei: Careful there. Don't get her too angry or else she'll… *author gets flung into the air* *Yusei facepalms***

**Me: While I try to get down, I'll see you in the next chapter as soon as I can get it out. Which hopefully will be soon.**

**-bricann**


	18. Head to Head- Part 3

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: So much writing.**

**Akiza: Maybe you should take a break. You write way too much as is.**

**Me: No way! I write like this because I enjoy it.**

**Keeo: On another not, what's going to happen to us? In the duel?**

**Me: Don't worry. You'll find out.**

**Keeo: *raises eyebrow* I better beat Yusei.**

**Yusei: Why?**

**Keeo: Number one, you deserve it! You brought the two people that Akiza hates and that bring Akiza pain into the room! You deserve to be beaten to a pulp!**

**Me: Keeo, calm down. You may just forgive him in the end.**

**Keeo: What?**

**Me: *clamps hand over mouth and muffles talk* Nothing.**

**Keeo: *glares***

**Me: *releases hand* Let's get to the chapter before **_**I'm**_** the one who gets pummeled.**

_**Chapter 18: Head to Head- Part 3**_

_Third Person POV_

Akiza and Keeo's life points dropped to 3500. "By discarding Hedge Guard, I can prevent Black Rose Dragon's destruction but also have to halve its attack points (Black Rose Dragon: Attack 1200)," Akiza declared.

"Akiza!" Hideo called.

Akiza and Keeo looked at each other. The sisters both could see they didn't want to hurt them anymore. A cabinet began to hurl towards Hideo. "No!" Akiza and Keeo yelled. Suddenly the air stopped blowing and everything returned to normal for the most part. Just equipment was scattered and a few cuts were still on Yusei and Akiza's father.

"We…" Keeo trailed off.

"We actually controlled our powers," Akiza finished stunned.

Hideo fell on his hands and knees. Akiza and Keeo rushed over to him. "Keeo, can you read him?" Akiza whispered. Keeo nodded and just looked at Akiza to tell her the answer. Akiza and Keeo stood up from the crouch they were in. "Yusei," Akiza began.

"Finish this," Keeo ended.

Yusei gave a small smile and nodded. "I activate Synchro Ring! This doubles Stardust Dragon's attack points and allows it to attack once more!" he declared.

Stardust Dragon attacked and as Black Rose Dragon was destroyed, Akiza hugged her father. Keeo set a hand on Akiza's shoulder. Akiza stood up and hugged Keeo tight. Keeo gave her a squeeze and didn't let go of Akiza's hand to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Akiza," Hideo apologized. "I wish I could've been there to be the father as close as Keeo's a sister to you."

Akiza asked her father, "Can things be okay? Even after I've hurt you."

Yusei approached them. "Your father accepts you now, Akiza. This can be your and Keeo's new place. But you need to think for yourselves before making the decision," he said.

Keeo's eyes focus on Yusei with regret and sorrow filling them. Akiza's eyes watered and grasped her father's hand. "Our place is right here. Right Keeo?"

Keeo turned to Akiza with a small smile. "Right," she agreed.

"Yeah!" Leo cheered and rushed over with his sister. "I knew that mark was a bond of friendship!"

"All of us were drawn together by the marks to become friends. Even though Keeo's looks different, in a way she's just like us. It's not really a cursed mark," Yusei responded.

Keeo looked at him. "We had a friend who we've trusted. But…" Keeo trailed off.

"I did too," Yusei said. "Our thoughts didn't meet eye to eye and we began to drift apart because of it. Although I can see where this path will take them, I'm ready for the worst. Because we had once called ourselves friends."

"We'll try to be friends," Akiza said and Keeo nodded.

Yusei noticed regret in Keeo's eyes and he knew why. _'She's regretting what she said, isn't she?' _he thought. He carefully reached over and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

She looked at him but stayed quiet. Yusei could see she was trying to hold a blush. "Now I've only been hearing a few things, but what's this about Keeo having a mark? And her remembering our friend and how we were around? One, what mark? Two, I thought she lost her memory," Jack asked.

Keeo rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Keeo remembered her past the second day of the Fortune Cup. The morning before Goodwin took her and Yusei up," Akiza explained.

"And you lied about your memories to me, _why_?" Jack asked angry.

"Goodwin. Can't trust that man one bit. If he knew I had my memory, he would try to get every bit of information out of me," Keeo explained.

"And what about the mark?" Jack asked. "Goodwin called you up because he got some reading from Zigzix."

Keeo lowered her sleeve and revealed her mark. All of the six pointed star and heart. "And this mark means…" Jack pressed.

"As long as you don't breathe a word about this to Goodwin until I say so, I'll tell you," Keeo permitted.

Jack nodded. "Never trusted him myself," Jack answered.

Keeo rolled her eyes. "I'm called the Crimson Daughter," she answered.

"Crimson what?" Jack asked. "I've heard Goodwin talk a lot about the Crimson Dragon but never once about the Crimson Daughter."

"I learned about it when the Crimson Dragon pulled me into one of her visions," Yusei explained. "Apparently every five hundred years, the Crimson Dragon dies and twenty-one years before that the Crimson Dragon leaves a dragon on the Earth as a human girl. When she turns twenty one…" He looked at Keeo to finish.

She looked down with her eyes gently closed. "I'll become the new Crimson Dragon as my dragon mother will die," she continued.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Joslyn jumped in. "Next year you'll be turning into a dragon?!"

"Yes," Keeo answered looking at her.

"How?" she asked.

"Not sure. Just that the Crimson Dragon put me here," Keeo answered. She pulled out the necklace she always wore.

"That's the necklace that you've had since you were a baby," Joslyn said.

"I've never seen it before," Jack said.

"She's kept it hidden. She's told me how she has always felt like she had to protect it," Akiza explained.

"Why would you keep it hidden from your friends?" Leo asked.

"Not sure. I guess I've just grown worried that someone would take it," Keeo answered.

"Come on," Joslyn said. "We can talk as we get out of here."

**Me: Well?**

**Keeo: Wow.**

**Me: That's all? Not I'm going to kill you? Or that was cool? Or something?**

**Keeo: Uh, it was interesting.**

**Me: Okay, who are you and what have you done with Keeo?**

**Keeo: It's me. I'm just at a loss for words that all.**

**Me: Don't know how that's possible but whatever. See you in the next chapter readers!**

**-bricann**


	19. Explain Please

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: I love to write! Why must school lock my writing time away?**

**Akiza: Don't worry. You're doing great!**

**Me: Thanks I think.**

**Keeo: It is very interesting.**

**Me: Where is the real Keeo?**

**Keeo: *raises eyebrow* You really didn't know I have a good side?**

**Me: Keeo, calm down. I just haven't been seeing you act like this the entire time of the story. But let's get to the story. We can discuss this later.**

_**Chapter 19: Explain Please**_

_Keeo's POV_

As we walked, Akiza whispered to me, "Keeo, thanks for standing up for me and sticking by my side."

"I would do anything for you, Akiza," I replied. "You don't need to thank me for anything." Akiza smiled at me which I happily returned.

As we made our way through the halls, a wave of devious thoughts entered my mind, and I knew exactly who it was.

"Lazar's coming," I said bluntly.

They looked at me before the little, clown looking man came around the corner. "And how could you have possibly known that, Ms. Alterine?" Lazar asked. I said nothing while Akiza glared. "Still the quiet type I see. Well, you should know that Director Goodwin wants to speak with the Signers and you, Keeo."

"I'm coming," Joslyn declared.

"And who might you be?" Lazar asked.

"Joslyn Alterine, Keeo's bloodline sister," she answered. _'Or was…' _Joslyn thought.

"Joslyn…" I muttered worried.

"Very well, I am certain the director will wish to speak with you as well," Lazar permitted.

"Do we have another choice?" Akiza asked.

"No," Lazar answered bluntly. "Now come with me."

I followed Akiza and the group to a limousine at the entrance. Akiza, Joslyn, Leo, Luna, Lazar, Yusei, and I boarded in it. I sat in between Akiza and Joslyn and began to think on the recent events. _'What was I feeling when I was watching that memory of Yusei?' _I thought. _'And how was I feeling Stardust Dragon's emotions and pain?'_

They pulled up in front of a tall building and Lazar said, "Go to the security floor first while I inform Director Goodwin of your arrival."

We nodded and all entered. In the security room, Mina was standing in front of the screen. "Ah, you're here," she said calmly.

"You were expecting us?" Luna asked.

Leo looked at the screen and immediately noticed Sayer. "It's that man! That man that did that experiment on me!" he exclaimed.

"His name is Sayer. He did that to see if you had psychic potential," Akiza corrected before I could. I noticed how she was struggling to hold in her emotions as I was.

"Why are you showing us this?" I asked.

"These tapes were recovered from the wrecked Arcadia Movement headquarters," Mina answered. She played a video and we watched as children went through the experiments Keeo and Akiza had seen happen. "This video contains files on how these children had been abducted from their familiar and were subjected to live testing."

"They weren't in pain," Keeo defended. They all looked at her. "The children look that way because their powers are being studied and some of which is being forced out. They aren't in pain as much as their powers are just being released more."

"Keeo's right," Akiza said.

"You've seen this before?" Mina asked.

"We watched every one Sayer did. He wanted us to be the next head when he left so we could help more psychics. Though some were sent away when they didn't meet the needs of the Arcadia Movement, we were told they were sent back to their families," I explained further.

"But according to records, none of these children were returned to their families. They stayed missing for years," Mina said. We looked at her shocked.

'_Could this be what Misty meant when she said that he brother would never come back to her?' _I wondered.

Yusei looked at me. He had obviously noticed something was on my mind. It still annoyed me at times that I couldn't figure out his thoughts.

"Anyway, the Security Maintenance Bureau has investigated the case before. But now the video alone should be enough evidence enough," Mina said. She came in front of Akiza and I. "Sayer picked those with more elevated powers and formed a plan to refine them in a way that would allow them to use their powers outside of dueling. So he could command them as soldiers to destroy parts of the world."

Mina brought up a list of people. She scrolled down to two of them. Me and Akiza. Akiza and I grasped our heads and ran out of the room not wanting to hear anymore.

I hear Mina call, "You can turn your eye and cover your ears all you two want, but it won't change it!"

_Third Person POV_

"I don't think that was the right thing to say after they left like that," Jack said. Yusei walked out to find Keeo and Akiza. Joslyn stayed back to scold Mina on what she said.

Meanwhile, Yusei found Keeo and Akiza talking while they stared out at the city.

"I'm still glad," Akiza said.

"I know. The fact that he accepted us and helped us outweighs that he was using us for our powers. He never would've done it without really feeling that we needed the help," Keeo agreed.

"I understand," Yusei chimed it. Their heads snapped at him. "And I can't reject you as I have no right to reject anyone. But I am sure of one thing." He walked up and looked at him. "There are people who trust and need you two." He rolled up his sleeve and showed them his mark. "We are friends and nothing can change that."

He eyes turned to Keeo who looked down before muttering with a small smile, "Friends."

"Friends," Akiza copied.

Yusei grabbed Keeo's hand and placed it on Akiza's while he held them together. "We're together on this, okay?"

"Okay," Keeo agreed.

"Come on," Yusei said calmly and kindly.

Lazar came in and said, "Director Goodwin is ready to see you now. He's at his mansion which we'll take you to."

Akiza, Yusei, and Keeo nodded and left. As Akiza and Keeo entered the limousine, they were met with Leo and Luna looking at them concerned.

"Are you two okay? You know, after…" Luna trailed off.

"We'll be fine," Akiza answered.

'_Eventually,' _Keeo thought.

The limo dropped the four known Signers and Keeo off with Mina and Leo. Goodwin stepped out and said, "I am pleased to meet you." The four Signers, Leo, and Keeo were unmoved.

"The last time I came here, I left with more questions than answers," Jack said.

"It's good to see you didn't lose your humor," Goodwin responded.

Keeo listened intently as Akiza walked over to Yusei and whispered, "Why did we come? After all, Goodwin held your friends hostage and forced you to enter the Fortune Cup."

"Although I don't trust him, he seems to be the only one who knows the truth. Plus we had no other option but to come along," Yusei whispered back. Akiza looked at Keeo who nodded to indicate she heard and agreed.

Leo stepped up and asked, "What do you want from us?"

"You weren't invited since you're not a Signer. And neither were you Joslyn Alterine," Goodwin said.

Luna grabbed onto Leo and interjected stating, "I won't go in without him. And Keeo should have her sister by heard side too."

"Very well," Goodwin gave in. "Come on in."

Goodwin brought the group inside before Akiza asked, "Why do you want Keeo here?"

"I know what Keeo Alterine truly is," Goodwin said. Keeo looked at him confused. "Or should I call you the Crimson Daughter?" Yusei tensed ready to protect Keeo.

"How do you know about that?" Keeo asked.

"After you refused to tell me about your power, I did some searching. I found a text about a girl being born every twenty-one years before a five hundred year mark. And then when they turn twenty-one they disappeared. I found that People of the Stars called the girl the Crimson Daughter but I haven't been able to find anything else. Care to fill me in?"

"Not right now," Keeo answered calmly.

Goodwin sighed as they entered an ancient looking corridor underneath the mansion. "The King here has been here before," he said.

"I'm no longer the king," Jack retorted.

The group entered a giant room. The doors closed and the room lit up with the setting changing to a temple surrounded by the glowing mark of the full Crimson Dragon glyph.

"This is the Stairway to the Dragon Star," Goodwin informed. While Akiza, Yusei, and the twins stared in awe as they recognized the mark of the Crimson Dragon, Jack stood unstirred because he had seen it all before and Keeo gave a look of confusion. "You seem confused, Keeo. Why is that?"

"I- I sense a lot of energy and power in here. It feels strong and extremely powerful," Keeo explained. "Can't you feel it?"

"No," Goodwin said shocked. "I can only feel a touch of energy in here. Never as thoroughly as you are. Are you sure you don't want to explain this?"

Akiza stepped in front of Keeo. "She doesn't have to tell you anything if she doesn't want to," she said sternly.

"Very well," Goodwin said with another sigh. "As you can tell, these symbols are that of the Signers. They have been passed down as the legend of the People of the Stars."

Their marks began to glow and the Crimson Dragon appeared around the stairway. The dragon looked at Keeo and Goodwin stared between the two.

"_Tell him, my daughter. It will be alright," _the Crimson Dragon said. _"They cannot hear me as I am not allowing them. But you can tell the man."_

"Why do you think I should?" Keeo asked and all eyes turned to her.

"_It may help in the long run," _the Crimson Dragon answered. _"Now you can choose not to but I suggest you do."_

"O-Okay," Keeo agreed.

"Now what was that about? Were you communicating with the Crimson Dragon?" Goodwin asked shocked.

"Yep," Keeo said bluntly.

"And what were you talking about?" Yusei asked.

"Whether to explain things to Goodwin or not," she answered nonchalant like.

"And I take it, it told you to explain," Goodwin said.

"Pretty much," Keeo said not changing her tone.

Akiza whispered, "Keeo, are you sure?"

"Should I question a being who has lived just under five hundred years?" Keeo returned.

"Guess not," Akiza agreed with a small smile.

"I'm waiting," Goodwin said impatiently.

"Calm down, Goodwin. Not everything will come when you want it to," Keeo said. "You said you didn't know what the Crimson Daughter was, right?" He nodded. "It's the daughter of the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon dies every five hundred years. So twenty-one years before it does, it places its daughter who is originally a dragon on the earth as a newborn, human girl. And when the girl turns twenty one, she'll become the new Crimson Dragon. And her powers come from the Crimson Dragon."

"So you are the daughter of the legendary dragon and truly are a dragon in reality?" Goodwin asked shocked.

"Yep," Keeo said. "Now I may be part of the Crimson Dragon, but I don't get all the past dragons' memories until I change. So I would like to know more about the Signers."

"I did call you here for that reason, so I will begin explaining the history," Goodwin agreed. "And to start us off will be the history of the Signers."

**Me: Chapter: Done.**

**Keeo: I really had to explain that to Goodwin?**

**Me: Your dragon mother told you to.**

**Keeo: I know but now I'm curious as to the history of all this.**

**Me: Then you'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

**Keeo: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever.**

**Me: Now while I'm hoping that Keeo won't destroy me within the next few minutes before I can make the next chapter, I write as much as possible and try to the next chapter up. See ya for now, readers.**

**-bricann**


	20. Information and Revelation

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Type, type and type. Chapter is coming now!**

**Akiza: Sometimes I wonder whether I should worry about you.**

**Me: Why would you need to worry about me?**

**Yusei: The way you act when you get a chapter up is very… unusual.**

**Me: I love writing, okay?! Can a girl not like writing and posting her story when she can for the readers?**

**Yusei: I guess so. Just don't go crazy before the story's over.**

**Me: How would that happen? Writing stories is my peace and part of the happiness in life!**

**Yusei: *rolls eyes***

**Me: What? Ah, it doesn't matter. Let's get to the chapter!**

_**Chapter 20: Information and Revelation**_

_Third Person POV_

"When we first encountered the Crimson Dragon, it was during our duel," Yusei remembered.

"You two were guided here by the Crimson Dragon," Goodwin said.

"I thought it was you who set us up," Yusei fought.

"We were settling the score. The Crimson Dragon had nothing to do with it," Jack added.

"In itself is the fate derived by the power of the Crimson Dragon. A power that Keeo will obviously soon have," Goodwin responded calmly. "I had nothing to do with it other than conducting the actions according to the dragon's guidance."

"Do you expect us to believe all this?" Yusei asked.

"It is up to you on whether or not you believe this story. But as long as you are Signers, and part of the Crimson Dragon, you cannot escape from this fate," Goodwin replied.

"But our powers that caused all that pain…" Keeo trailed off.

"Was it deemed "the fate of the Signers"?" Akiza asked. "It doesn't seem right."

"If you didn't have these powers, you would have met the rest of the Signers or Keeo. From which I have heard, you see yourselves as sisters," Goodwin said. "The mark was bestowed on the duelists chosen by the Crimson Dragon. The fate of the Signers is joined and guides all your fates, including Luna's."

"My first visit to the Spirit World. Back then I never wondered if there was any reason to being from there. But now I think I understand. Saving Ancient Fairy Dragon isn't just my fate, but my desire."

"You cannot deny that you share the same mark. Even Keeo's in a way. You are chosen as the reincarnation of the legendary Signers. Whether you like it or not, thousands of years ago, it had been promised that you would all encounter as so, while you are also at the mercy of destiny."

The Crimson Dragon roared before it vanished causing the group of Signers and Keeo's marks stopped glowing.

"Wait, there's one Signer missing, isn't there?" Leo asked.

"Where is the final Signer?" Luna asked.

"The last Signer was awakened long ago," Goodwin answered. Everyone looked at him shocked.

Suddenly, a vision hit Keeo and she went to one knee.

_~Vision~_

Keeo was watching events fold out in a lab. A power generator with multicolored lights stood in the center. A man was over in front of it and another figure walked in the doorway. A figure Keeo knew as Goodwin.

"Roman!" Goodwin exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

The other man, now known as Roman, threw a canister over to red. Era was slightly disgusted when she saw half of an arm in it. But was also shocked when she saw the Mark of the Dragon Head sitting on it.

"Take this. When it is time, collect the Signers and defeat me," Roman said.

"What are you planning to do?" Goodwin asked.

"You must leave. Now!" Roman ordered.

Goodwin frantically left at the sound of his voice.

She felt the vision shift and knew it was coming to an end. Then light filled her vision.

_~Vision Ended~_

Keeo opened her eyes and noticed everyone but Goodwin were watching her worried. "Are you alright?" Luna asked.

"Fine, just another vision," Keeo answered.

"Vision?" Akiza asked. "Again?"

"Yeah," Keeo answered.

"What are these visions you're talking about?" Goodwin asked.

"I can see the future at times," she answered. "And the past. And I saw something very interesting."

"Such as," Goodwin prodded.

"Such as you and a man named Roman in front of a power generator and Roman throwing you a canister with an arm in it. Did I mention the arm had the final mark on it?" Keeo said standing back up. Goodwin's eyes widened as everyone looked at him.

"What's she talking about Goodwin?" Yusei asked sternly.

"That is a matter for another time," Goodwin dodged. "Now the fifth Signer and the Crimson Dragon will most likely appear when the other four Signers are in danger."

"What does that mean?" Yusei asked.

"Before long, you will all know," Goodwin answered simply. He raised his hands high, the setting changed to the Nazca Lines before they disappeared. "Now for the tale of the Dark Signers. Five thousand years ago, the Crimson Dragon sealed evil incarnates within the Earth. Those seals have become known as the Nazca Lines. The truth has been forbidden by history and is only allowed to be passed down to us." The Spider line below lit up and Goodwin explained further, "Recently, the lines have begun to vanish from the plains." The Spider glyph then disappeared. "This is the doing of the Dark Signers."

"My first duel with a Dark Signer," Yusei said.

"The Dark Signers possess a mark similar to the Signers," Goodwin said.

A purple wall of light surrounded the group and was tossed around after taking invisible attacks. "Those Shadow Duels caused real damage and then they had these Dark Synchro monsters. It doesn't make sense with their negative levels," Yusei said.

"Since our style of dueling is based on the power of life, it is fitting that the Dark Signers' would be based on the powers of the Netherworld," Goodwin said. "When a Dark Signer appears, the geoglyph will surely follow. Their arrival has now put all of New Domino City in a life or death crisis."

"I know. When I faced my friend Kalin who became a Dark Signer, people in the Satellite were taken to summon his Earthbound Immortal," Yusei said.

"So that vision of you facing Kalin really was real. That would explain the stabbing pain I felt after it ended," Keeo muttered. Yusei looked at Keeo hearing her but said nothing.

Goodwin then continued, "Your actions have already exceded my calculations. The geoglyphs have appeared in the city too and caused many casualties."

"I already assumed so," Yusei said.

"The phenomenon you saw in the Satellite also occurred in New Domino City and because of those monsters that appeared from the geoglyphs, hundreds of people have fallen victim and are accounted for," Goodwin said. Everyone was shocked to hear this. Akiza and Keeo looked at each other concerned. The setting changed once again to when the Dark Signers attack the Arcadia Building. "The creatures attacking the building are also called Earthbound Immortals. Gods which are summoned by the Dark Signers by sacrificing people."

"What happens to those sacrificed?" Jack asked.

"I do not know," Goodwin admitted. "The situation requires immediate action. If we stand idly by, all the people in the Satellite and New Domino City will fall into the clutches of the Dark Signers and the city will collapse. Just like the vision you and during the Fortune Cup."

Luna muttered a sound worried and grasped Leo's arm for comfort. Leo returned the gesture as he needed his own comfort as well.

"This battle was unavoidable from the start. The Signers and Dark Signers are like light and dark. The only people who can defeat the Dark Signers are the Signers and only the Signers can save the world from destruction," Goodwin continued.

Keeo's mind drifted to her troubled past with Akiza. To her scar and the people insults and attacks. The time where she didn't see life in the city as enjoyable. _'And Yusei came and helped me change along with Akiza. Now Akiza and I fear for everyone else's safety and I feel more happiness than before,' _she thought. _'It's shocking how Yusei seemed to really change my life.' _She then turned her attention back to the situation at hand.

"I don't care about fate. I'll decide what I should do. No one else chooses for me," Jack said. Yusei glared at him.

Keeo jumped in already knowing what was true. "Jack you are right on some accounts. What we do chooses what path we take and what our destiny will come to be. Fate doesn't completely control your life and how you should live it. Your actions will shape your fate," she said. Everyone stared at her shocked by her words.

"So the Crimson Dragon's side is giving her more wisdom than before," Goodwin said.

'_Martha's right though,' _Yusei thought. _'This battle can't be won alone. I'll need all my friends to help.'_

Yusei explained to Goodwin about Kalin, who he thought was dead, and how he had become a Dark Signer after he returned to the Satellite. Both Jack and Yusei described the duel and how he gathered people to use as sacrifices for his Earthbound Immortal which was powerful.

"If it wasn't for the fact my runner broke down, I would've lost my life," Yusei finished. "How did Kalin become a Dark Signer?"

"I want to know that too," Jack demanded. "What is a Dark Signer anyway?"

"It may be best if you do not know," Goodwin said.

"Let's stop this nonsense, Goodwin. Yusei and I will have to face a former friend. And so will Keeo and Joslyn," Jack demanded.

"I'm prepared to risk my life to save the city and Satellite. And if there's a way to return Kalin and the others…" Yusei started but Goodwin interrupted.

"I am sorry, but there is no way to return the Dark Signers to their former selves," Goodwin said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked again.

"The souls of the Dark Signers are dead. They have only awakened to their abilities. In other words, they are no longer of this world," Goodwin said. Everyone looked at each other worried.

"You're hiding something Goodwin," Jack said.

"I want to know everything about these Dark Signers," Yusei demanded.

"You don't. They have never lost a duel. Unlike the Shadow Drones, a victory may be impossible. But we need to keep fighting," Goodwin said. "Destiny is in motion and there's no turning back now. You must decide if you want to defeat the Dark Signers or let the world perish. Time is running out for you, so you must decide quickly."

The setting returned back to the stairway and Goodwin exited the room.

**Me: Chapter: Complete.**

**Akiza: What's with you and these "Chapter: Done" and "Chapter: Complete" things?**

**Me: Not sure. Just felt like doing it.**

**Yusei: I don't think I'll ever understand you.**

**Me: What? Am I that different?**

**Keeo: Maybe. You did make me severely different and I'm your OC.**

**Me: True. If I am that different, blame my friends. They made me like this.**

**Yusei: *laughs***

**Me: What's so funny?**

**Yusei: Nothing.**

**Me: *raises eyebrow* Well, while I try to get Yusei to tell me what he's thinking, I'll say see you guys in the next chapter. Now, onto you, Yusei…**

**-bricann**


	21. Thoughts

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: What do you think we just get into the chapter?**

**Keeo: Let's go!**

**Me: Anyone else in vote?**

**Yusei: Just go before Keeo goes at you.**

**Me: Good point. Let get to the chapter, then.**

_**Chapter 21: Thoughts**_

_Third Person POV_

Yusei sat on a bench in the garden behind Goodwin's mansion. He was reflecting on what Goodwin said about the Dark Signers. _'If they are really no longer of this world…' _he thought.

Luna was looking at him from afar concerned. Keeo walked up and Luna looked at her. Keeo sighed as she looked at Yusei sadly.

"He seems so upset," Luna said.

"He's conflicted," Keeo said sadly. "He's worried about facing Kalin."

"I can somewhat understand. I'm worried I won't be able to save Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna admitted.

"Don't worry, Luna. If anyone can do it, it's you," Keeo said.

"Thanks, Keeo," Luna said.

"Come on. We should give him time to think," Keeo said.

Luna nodded and they walked off. As they entered the house, Akiza walked over to Keeo. "Hey Keeo, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Totally," Keeo agreed. They walked over to a secluded bench. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you ready to fight?" she asked.

"One, I am. I'll be right by your side. Besides, Misty seems to have it out for both of us," Keeo said. "Two, this is something I know I have to do. I'm going to protect this world as I'll have to for the rest of my life."

"I understand. I'm glad you'll be by my side," Akiza said.

"Don't you ever think I won't. We're sisters after all," Keeo responded. "Is there anything else? Because I can tell there is."

"Uh, yeah. Do you like Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah," Keeo said. "He's a friend."

"No, I mean, do you have feelings for him? Feelings of more than a friend," Akiza asked.

Keeo sighed. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I have this strange feeling whenever he's around. But I can't tell whether it's good or bad," she answered. Akiza smiled. "What?"

"Just by the way he looks at you," Akiza paused, "I can tell he really likes you."

"Are you sure? Because I'm not," Keeo responded. "I mean, he doesn't really seem to be the type to have feelings for any girls at the moment."

"Keeo, look at everything that's happened since Yusei showed up again," Akiza said. "First, he was trying to warn you about Sayer because he was worried about you. Then he tried to free us. And I do have to mention, when we were just talking, he looked at you a lot. Then when we met your sister for the first time and he arrived, he seemed shocked and happy to see you again. Plus he came to the hospital to wake us up."

"But he came to the hospital because your parents asked," Keeo pointed out.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" Akiza teased. "Then again, you seemed to struggle trusting people but you also struggled to read people easily when you're not really thinking about it."

"Maybe…" Keeo said with a light blush.

"Besides, I can tell you do like him," Akiza said. Keeo looked at her. "You may not realize it but I can definitely tell when my sister has a crush."

Keeo laughed as Akiza bumped her elbow into hers playfully. "I'm really glad I met you, Akiza. I don't know what I would be like if I didn't," Keeo said.

"You know, Keeo, neither do I and I don't want to think about it. Because you're here and you're my sister," Akiza responded.

Akiza stood up. "Where are you going?" Keeo asked.

"Just to check on Yusei," Akiza said. "I'll be back in a bit."

As Yusei sat outside thinking about everything, Jack came up to him. He looked at Jack.

"What's wrong with you, Yusei?" Jack asked him.

"I just feel like Kalin's death is my fault. What am I going to do if I have to face him?" Yusei admitted.

Jack grabbed Yusei's collar and said, "I'll tell you what to do." He then punched Yusei hard in his stomach.

. . . .

Inside, Leo was helping himself to food which was towering up on his plate. Luna walked in and hurried over.

"Hey Luna, you have to try this food!" Leo invited.

"Leo, you do realize that this is serious? How is it you're relaxing with all this going on?" Luna responded.

"It would be a wasted of good food," Leo replied.

"There's no time to relax like this," Luna said.

"I don't care. I'm not a Signer," Leo responded.

"Whatever. Go picnicking in the Satellite for all I care," Luna said sadly and began to walk away.

Leo looked down ashamed and said, "I'm not going with you." Luna looks at him unable to speak. "I think it's time we part ways."

. . . .

Jack punched Yusei once again and Yusei fell to one knee clenching his abdomen. "You look like a pet dog because you lost to Kalin. That makes me sick. Where that Yusei Fudo? The one who dragged me off my throne as king and humiliated him seems to be gone," Jack said. "It isn't Kalin that died. It's you. Even though Kalin was once our friend, he is now our enemy. So we have to fight him. Now deal with it!"

Jack took another swing at Yusei but a strong gust of wind pulled the two apart.

"I'm not dead, Jack," Yusei said not bothering to check who stopped them since he knew very well who it was.

"That's good to hear," called Keeo. "For a second I thought the Yusei I knew was gone. And Jack, punching someone isn't always going to fix things. You both need to grow up."

They looked at her unable to speak.

. . . .

"Why aren't you coming Leo?" Luna asked.

He turned to her and said, "I get carried away sometimes. That's why when people start saying I need to be a hero and protect my little sister, I even start to feel that way. But it's stupid. After I lost to Sayer, I don't think I can be a hero." Luna's eyes started to well up with tears and muttered his name. "I used to feel your pain and your frailness prevented me from leaving the house. I couldn't go to tournaments or any of the King's autograph sessions."

"I know and I've always wanted to…" she began but Leo cut her off.

"There's no need to apologize. You're only putting me to shame since you're awesome, you're a Signer, a reincarnation of an ancient warrior, and you're completely different from me," Leo said. Luna's eyes widened shocked by his words. "I'll only be holding you back if I went. I would only get in the way. All I would do is cheer you on."

Luna began to cry and said, "I don't care if you're not a Signer! You're my brother and that… that makes you my hero!"

. . . .

Back outside, Yusei and Jack were still silent wondering what Keeo had meant.

"I may not be able to read your minds but you both are acting like little kids who disagree on some random topic. Yusei, Jack is right a bit. You do need to deal with the fact that Kalin isn't out friend anymore. But Jack punching someone as a way to knock sense into them is something an immature kid would do," Keeo scolded.

"When did you become so grown up?" Jack said.

"When I was battling the life of being shot at, attacked, and insulted. When you have a life like that, you tend to grow up pretty quick," she answered.

Yusei nodded. "Thanks for that lesson," he said.

"You know, I did help," Jack said.

"I know thanks too," Yusei said.

"Much better," Keeo said. "Now next time…" She trailed off as a sudden vision hit her again.

_~Vision~_

Keeo stood at the sidelines as she found herself in a town by a mountain. Kalin stood at one side and at the other was Yusei. They were dueling.

"I need to punish myself for all that I have done," Kalin said.

Keeo blinked her eyes shocked. _'Is this a vision of the future? Can Kalin and the others be saved?' _she thought and then light blinded her.

_~Vision Ended~_

Keeo returned to her real world surroundings and felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She looked up at Yusei who had a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine."

"Vision?" he asked.

She nodded and looked around to see Jack had left. "Where's Jack?" she asked.

"He left to go tell the others what we want to do," Yusei answered. "What vision was this about?"

"Kalin…" she answered in a whisper.

"What about Kalin? Is it a past vision?" Yusei asked.

She shook her head. "No, it seemed more like the future. My past visions are much more vivid and clear. But the future visions are shorter and not as clear as usual," she answered.

"So you think we'll be able to return Kalin back to himself?" Yusei asked shocked. She nodded. "At least there's hope, right?"

"Right," Keeo agreed. Keeo hadn't realized she had gone to one knee and Yusei sat down beside her. "Yusei," she called.

"Yeah," he responded.

"What're you going to do when I change?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. When you first went missing, I almost always worried about you, though I always tried to think that you were alright. I'm just glad that was true," Yusei answered.

"Why were you so worried about me?" Keeo asked.

"Not really sure. I guess…" he trailed off.

"You guess what?" she asked confused.

He was about to answer when Akiza, Luna, and Leo called.

"I'm glad you're coming, Yusei," Luna said. Jack walked up behind them.

"You're so cool, Yusei! All because you always fight with belief in yourself," Leo said.

"What was that?" Jack called.

"You're awesome too, Jack. Even if you're not the best anymore," Leo responded.

"Just because I lost doesn't mean I'm not the best," Jack retorted.

"I'll still look up to you," Leo reassured.

"I will always be the best," Jack said.

Leo and Jack kept going at it while Luna, Akiza, Keeo, and Yusei looked at the two with an awkward face.

'_Oh, Leo…' _Keeo thought.

_Keeo's POV_

Sunset was falling on New Domino City. I was staring at the sunset on the balcony with a small smile. My arms were rest on the rail as my mind traced through my thoughts. _'When the sun sets on the sky, the red star will slowly appear. Is that really where I belong?' _I thought while my smile faded.

"What're you looking at?" Yusei called. I looked at him as he walked beside me.

"Just the sunset," I answered. "Do you think sunsets were this vivid five thousand years ago?"

"It probably was," Yusei answered. "But right now, it's the future that's uncertain. So we have to protect it."

I smiled. "I know and you're right," she agreed. My smiled dropped again.

"Is something else bothering you?" Yusei asked looking at me.

"It's nothing," I answered.

"We're friends. Remember, you can tell me anything," Yusei said.

I sighed. "I know. It's just, saving the world and protecting it will be my life for five hundred years. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever have a normal life again," I responded. "Or a human life again."

"I can't answer that. But I know you'll be there and you'll find a way to see us again," Yusei said.

Keeo's thoughts trailed to the dream. The dream where her dragon mother said in order for the Crimson Daughter to be born, the Crimson Dragon will have to be human for a while to find a lover. Then there's what Yusei said before

"Is there anything else on your mind?" Yusei asked.

"Nothing really. Just what the Crimson Dragon said," I answered.

"And that would be…" Yusei prodded.

"You probably don't want to know," I said. I was about to walk off when he grabbed my wrist gently.

"Keeo, you can tell me," Yusei said kindly.

I sighed. "It's just… unusual," I responded.

"And I can deal with that. Remember, I'm a Signer. I don't think life is going to get any easier for any of us," he reminded me.

"Okay," I sighed. I walked back over to him. "It's just how she told me how the Crimson Daughter is made."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked confused.

"She told me I did have a father. But in order for the Crimson Daughter to be born, the current Crimson Dragon must find their lover, I quote, 'make a child with their lover'," she explained.

"But how is that possible if you'll be a dragon for the rest of your life?" Yusei asked.

"She said I could change into a human again for three consecutive weeks. However, I must return to being a dragon for three days to recharge my power," I explained. "But the danger of doing that is great. Because I can be killed easily in my human form, I can die and the cycle will cease to exist. After that, she changed the subject back to wanting me to trust you."

"Do you trust me now?" Yusei asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Now what were you going to say earlier?" I asked. "Before Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Jack popped up."

Yusei tensed and turned his head. "I'm not sure it matters right now," Yusei tried to dodge but I wouldn't have it.

"Who's hiding things now?" I asked.

"Keeo, it's just…" he trailed off.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Yusei, now you can tell me."

"Keeo…" He looked at me. "I honestly haven't been able to come to grips with how I truly feel about you."

"Do you mean whether you want to be my friend or not?" I asked.

"No, to be honest, I think I want to be more than friends," he answered.

I blushed. "Yusei, I…" I didn't know what to say. _'Akiza was right about, Yusei. This feeling…' _I thought. _'Is it possible I can feel the same way?'_

**Me: So that wraps up chapter 21.**

**Keeo: So what happened again?**

**Me: Did you not read it?**

**Keeo: Not yet. I'm still concerned about the Dark Signers and Goodwin.**

**Me: Well… okay. To the readers of this story, I'll see you next chapter!**


	22. Confessions, Travel, and Retelling

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Gotta love writing!**

**Keeo: I don't know how to respond to that.**

**Me: Well, okay. To the chapter!**

**Yusei: Just go.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keeo will kill me otherwise. So let's go!**

_**Chapter 22: Confessions, Travel, and Retelling**_

_Third Person POV_

Keeo was silent totally dumbstruck. "I told you it wasn't the time," Yusei said. He was about to walk off when Keeo reached out and grabbed his hand making him stop.

"It's never a bad time to confess something like that, okay?" she said.

"But…" Yusei trailed off.

"Yusei, the reason I was silent was because I was shocked. I don't think, Crimson Daughter or not, I would've ever had the courage to confess my feeling to someone first," I told him. "And so you know, for a while now, I felt something inside of me when you were around. I just didn't know what so I didn't say anything. I only recently told Akiza."

"So what is the feeling? Have you figured it out?" Yusei asked nervous.

"I- I think so," she answered. "Honestly, Yusei, I think I have those sorts of feelings for you."

Yusei walked up to her. "I never really thought you would," he said. "You've never really shown it."

"Why did you choose to like _me_ anyways?" Keeo asked.

"Because, you have always been different than everyone else and have never really been afraid to show it. You have always been kind, even when you got these powers," he answered. "I like you because you're you. And there couldn't be a better girl."

Keeo blushed. Yusei leaned down and captured her lips which she returned in an instant. She felt a fire set off between them and felt a burning passion form. He pulled back and looked into Keeo's eyes. Keeo gave a small grin with he returned.

. . . .

Up on the roof, Jack was laying down looking at Carly's glasses. He heard Mina rush up but he didn't take his eyes off the glasses.

"What's the problem?" Jack asked. She didn't respond. "Mina, I asked what the problem is."

"Something bad has happened in the Satellite," she said.

He looked at her and got up. "Go tell the others," Jack ordered. She nodded and ran off.

. . . .

Keeo, Yusei, Jack, the twins, Akiza, Joslyn, and Mina met on a helipad and stood across from Goodwin and Lazar.

"Why do you have to go to the Satellite?" Mina asked Jack.

"It's obvious. There's something I have to do," he answered.

Goodwin began to speak, "The mist that is forming over the Satellite is occurring at the Original Ener-D reactor. And in a twist of fate, the son of Professor Fudo is involved in its outcome as well."

"Wait, do you mean our Yusei?" Leo asked.

"And you must remember, it is your mission to defeat the Dark Signers and make the original reactor revolve in the right direction again," Goodwin continued.

Yusei stayed silent and looked at Goodwin. "Yes, Yusei?" Goodwin said.

"After we defeat the Dark Signers and return everything back to normal, I want you to complete the bridge between the Satellite and New Domino City," Yusei demanded.

"Are you intending to follow the man from the legend?" Goodwin asked.

"If the story you told us is true, then there is no reason to discriminate the people from the Satellite if we complete the task," Yusei replied.

"Very well," Goodwin agreed. "If you can defeat the coming darkness, the bridge will be completed." The helicopter arrived and the door opened. "Now I think you already know the pilot."

Trudge emerged in the doorway. He immediately saw Yusei. "You!" he growled.

"Nice to see you too, Trudge," Yusei responded.

Trudge looked at Keeo and Joslyn. "And I don't believe it! Those punks are here too!" he yelled. "How did you two end up in New Domino City?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Keeo responded.

Trudge growled in aggravation. "You little…!" he began but Akiza stopped him.

"You know Officer Trudge, you seem to be very discriminate against Satellites. Are you discriminate against psychics too? Because Keeo and I could probably kick some sense into you," she said.

"Hey! I don't need any sense knocked into me!" Trudge yelled.

Joslyn grinned with Keeo while Keeo sarcastically said, "Yeah, that's _totally_ true."

Trudge growled. "Just get on board before I change my mind," he sneered.

Akiza and Keeo laughed while Joslyn smiled in amusement. As they sat down, Akiza sat next to Keeo with Joslyn by Akiza. Meanwhile Yusei sat to the opposite right of Keeo.

"So, Mina, what's this about the original Ener-D reactor? What part did Yusei's father have in it?" Akiza asked while Trudge flew the helicopter through the air.

"The incident that separated the Satellite from the City was known as Zero Reverse. It was created when the original Ener-D reactor momentum went in reverse and caused a massive explosion. The lead supervisor of the R.R.D. was Yusei's father. Professor Fudo," Mina explained.

"Did Yusei's father…?" Leo trailed off.

Luna smacked his arm. "Leo, not now!" she scolded.

Trudge looked back and asked, "Why would a Satellite be in charge of such a high project?"

"Yusei and his were born in the city, Trudge," Jack replied.

"So this Satellite reject isn't actually a Satellite reject?" Trudge asked surprised.

"I was born in the Satellite. Got a problem with that?" Jack sneered.

"N-No, of course not," Trudge said turning his head around.

"That's right, turn your head around," Jack retorted.

Lightning began to crackle around the helicopter prompting Trudge to say, "Anyone bothered by this lightning? One strike and we're finished. I said we turn this bird around."

"Our directive is to reach the Satellite," Mina reminded.

Yusei got up and walked over. He placed a hand on Trudge's shoulder and pointed down to Martha's place. "Set us down near that park," he said.

Trudge gave him an uncertain look until Mina said, "Do as he says." Trudge agreed and shook Yusei's hand off his shoulder.

The helicopter landed and Martha, Blister, and two kids came outside. The door opened and Martha looked at Jack. "Jack it's been so long," she greeted.

"Hello Martha," Jack greeted and Martha smiled.

Meanwhile a couple kids were swarming around Yusei. Keeo gave a small smile at the sight.

"I don't understand. I thought the people on the Satellite would be… I don't know… sadder," Leo said making Keeo and Akiza turned to the twins.

"That's how they trick you," Trudge said.

"You know Trudge, not all Satellites are all that bad. Or did being a City Discriminate make you forget everyone is different?" Akiza asked. He froze.

"Besides, we aren't that terrible, are we?" Blister asked. He looked at Keeo and Akiza. "It's nice to meet you two. I'm Blister and a friend of Yusei's. I've heard a lot about you two. Especially Keeo." Keeo blushed.

A young boy with messy blue hair and zeal eyes ran up to Trudge and asked, "Hey, Mister, are you Sector Security?"

"Even if I am, does it matter to you?" Trudge replied with a monotone voice.

The boy however chuckled in excitement. "That's so cool! I want to be part of Sector Security one day!" he replied.

Trudge perked up. "Do you now? Play well and you could look as good as me in this uniform one day," he said.

"Awesome!" the boy cheered.

Martha then looked around and noticed Keeo. "Keeo Alterine! Where in God's name have you been all this time?" Martha asked with a happy but stern voice making Keeo look at her.

"Uh, being saved by a man who became like a father and meeting a person who became my sister," Keeo answered nervously.

"I'm not entirely sure what to make of that but you're going to explain sooner or later," Martha said. She then turned to Joslyn. "Got your sister back to health, I see."

"Yusei really helped them," Joslyn said.

"And how is that?" Martha asked confused.

"We'll explain everything inside," Joslyn assured.

"Good, besides I think you all need something to snack on," Martha agreed.

They followed Martha in and took spots around the table. Yusei sat to the left of Keeo while Akiza and Joslyn were on the right. "I must say, it's good to see you all again," Martha said setting out cups of water. "The fog hasn't come here yet so that's good but it's taken everyone else. Rally, Blitz, Nervin, and Tank haven't returned and I'm afraid they've also been taken by the fog. Now will someone give me a more detailed explanation on what Keeo's been up to for the past year?"

"Well, uh," Keeo started. "The day I went missing, a man named Sayer found me dueling and this guy tried to kill me after my powers ignited. He knocked out the man and found where I had fallen unconscious. When I woke up, I didn't remember anything about my past. Just my name and how to duel. Sayer saved my life another time and I really came to trust him then. After I became a part of the Arcadia Movement, Akiza and I really grew close and are pretty much sisters now. I've been there ever since. I got my memories back during the Fortune Cup."

"And what happened with you two when Yusei left to go wake you up from your comas?" Martha asked as she could tell they were missing a bit in their story. "And what're these powers?"

"That's a long story," Keeo said.

"And I'm all ears," Martha said. "Keeo, I'm learning this one way or another. Don't think you can avoid it forever."

Keeo sighed in defeat. "When we woke and we saw Akiza's parents, we instantly grew angry and defensive. I was determined to protect Akiza from anyone who caused her the pain I saw her parents give her all those years ago. We ended up dueling Yusei where he got hurt from our powers," she explained. "As always, we continued to struggle to control our powers but we made progress in the duel."

"And the powers?" Martha prodded.

"I can make Duel Monsters cards real and create real damage. Keeo has more. She can use telekinesis, control the air around her, read minds, and she has visions of the past and future," Akiza explained.

"I don't think I'll understand this world. On another topic, Yusei, are you still afraid to duel Kalin?" Martha asked turning to him.

"I am still afraid of Kalin and his Earthbound Immortal, but I have many friends on my side," Yusei answered.

"Hold on, I haven't become anyone's friend," Jack interrupted.

Yusei ignored him and continued, "Once I have that sense of camaraderie, I should be able to overcome those fears. After all, Kalin was once my friend too."

Martha nodded with a small smile on her face. "You are welcome to stay the night and have dinner. It's getting late anyways," she said.

Everyone nodded and went separate ways to wait for dinner. Keeo and Akiza stood to the side laughing at their conversation.

"So Martha really keeps people in place huh?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, I remember when she was teaching a kid named Josh make food and having him help, he kept trying to go off on his own and she wacked him with a paddle to make him back in place. She really does know how to keep people in line," Keeo replied.

Akiza smiled. "I have to admit, I've never known someone like Martha could be so strict," she said.

"Some people like her can really surprise you," Keeo responded making the two of them laugh. The heard a smack followed by Trudge grunting, "Ow," and Martha scolding him about how to cut the carrots. "Told you," Keeo said with a grin. They laughed again.

"What're you guys laughing about?" Joslyn asked walking up.

"I was telling Akiza about how Martha would smack people with a paddle to keep them in line. Just like with what she did with Trudge just now," Keeo explained.

Joslyn grinned. "Those days where you know some things will never change," she said. "I can't believe how close you two have really gotten. I don't think I've ever seen Keeo so relaxed with someone before."

"We've shared each other's difficulties for the past year. You kind of really get connected to a person that way," Akiza said and Keeo nodded in agreement.

"I understand," Joslyn said. "I'm happy my sister had someone she could be with this entire time where I couldn't."

"And I'll always be there for her Joslyn," Akiza reassured. "I promise."

Joslyn nodded with a small smile.

**Me: Next chapter will really begin the Dark Signer times.**

**Keeo: What does that mean?**

**Me: Nothing that I can tell you about.**

**Keeo: *groans* Fine. But if you keep any more secrets that don't have to do with that story, I'm throwing you across the city.**

**Me: Not allowed. Remember you need me to write the story. How can you do that if I'm all the way at the other side of the city?**

**Keeo: *shrugs with an annoyed expression***

**Me: While Keeo thinks about that, I think it's time I say, "See you in the next chapter, readers!"**

**-bricann**


	23. Battling- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Have you read all these reviews?**

**Keeo: No.**

**Me: I really am enjoying hearing everyone's comments and criticism. It helps me know I'm doing alright as a writer.**

**Yusei: Well you have been writing since you were eight.**

**Me: *raises eyebrow* How did you know that?**

**Yusei: Keeo is your OC and knows everything about you. Ever since I got her back to her senses, she's been telling me a lot about you.**

**Me: *looks at Keeo and pinches nose* Keeo, I told you not to explain my past. Especially since my past writings got such bad reviews when I posted it when I was nine. All because of "horrible grammar".**

**Keeo: Past is past.**

**Me: *sighs* You're right. Now time to look at the present and the chapter!**

_**Chapter 23: Battling- Part 1**_

_Keeo's POV_

During dinner, Taka had told us how Trudge made dinner. But Akiza and I knew that since we heard Martha teaching Trudge on how to cook carrots. While everyone that knew him looked at him shocked, Jack ignored it and ate his bread while other children thanks him

Trudge hid a blush and shoved a spoon full of stew in his move. "Hot!" he exclaimed and chugged down a glass of water. Joslyn laughed while Akiza and I grinned at him amused.

"Hey guys," Yusei called to the kids. "Once we beat the Dark Signers, a bridge will be built to connect the Satellite to New Domino City. So the discrimination between the two will stop and allow you to become what you want."

I listened to the joyful thoughts of the children and heard another from Trudge, _'That means Taka will be able to join Security. Maybe this will make me worthy for Mina.'_

I grew shocked at the last comment. _'I never thought Trudge liked Mina so much,' _she thought.

A sudden lightning struck outside and the window's glass shattered. Yusei, the Signers and I stood up. We looked outside and saw the shape of a hooded figure. A huge, dark feeling shiver ran up my spine.

"It's a Dark Signer," I said.

"Well, I never thought the Crimson Daughter could be so powerful," the Dark Signer said. He lowered his hood to reveal pale blonde hair and a blood red mark going straight down his face. "And for those who don't know, my name is Roman." He held up his arm to reveal the Mark of the Spider.

"Roman?" I muttered.

"It's that mark that tore up the Satellite in the vision," Yusei commented.

"Yes, Yusei Fudo," Roman said. "And now I am challenging the Crimson Daughter to a duel. Let's see what the heir to the Crimson Dragon can do."

Before Yusei could respond I stepped out and asked tauntingly, "You really want to do that?"

He smirked obviously amused by what I said. "Come meet me at the battle ground," was all he said before he disappeared.

"Keeo, if you're going, I'm going," Akiza declared. I nodded in acceptance.

"And that goes for me too," Yusei said.

"Yusei you need to protect everyone here," I retorted.

"I'm not arguing Keeo," he responded. "I'm coming to help."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine," I gave in.

I used my wind power and went up into the air. "Come on, Akiza," I told her. She activated her duel disk and called her Black Rose Dragon. She boarded it and took off with me. "See you there Yusei," I called.

Yusei then took off to follow us. I found Roman across a shallow crater and took place across from him.

"Welcome, Crimson Daughter. Are you prepared to be sent to the Netherworld and end the cycle of the Crimson Dragon?" Roman asked.

"It's not going to happen, Roman," I retorted. "Not now, not ever."

"We'll see about that," he responded with a laughed.

Akiza landed behind me and took her place behind a broken wall of a crumbled house. She mouthed to me, "I'll be cheering you on. So don't worry." I nodded with a small grin. Yusei came up behind me and stood next to me.

"I know you want to protect the Crimson Daughter but this is a duel between me and her. No one else," Roman said.

"I'll at least be standing by her," Yusei said.

"Very well. Now, let the duel begin," Roman agreed.

We drew our hands and our marks glowed as the mark of the spider surrounded us in violet flames.

"I'll go first," I said drawing my card. "I summon Celestial Archer (Attack 800/ Defense 800) in attack mode. With its ability, I can attack you directly." My archer drew back her bow and released. The tip of the arrow sliced through part of his cape and his life points dropped to 3200. "I activate the equip spell Dream Catcher," I declared. A necklace with a dream catcher charm hung around her neck. "With this spell, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle and once per turn I can either negate an attack, negate the effect or activation of a trap our spell, or take away all abilities from every one of your monsters on your field. Plus all battle damage that is dealt to me is reduced to zero. Finally I throw two face downs. Your move, Roman."

He drew his card. "I activate the field spell, Spider Web," he declared. The field was taken into a dome made of multicolored webs. "Now when a non- insect type monster attacks, it is switched to defense mode and cannot switch battle positions until the end phase of your next turn as long as it is face up on the field. Since you have a monster on the field and I have none, I can summon the Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Next I normal summon Dark Spider (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now by the effect of Dark Spider, I can increase Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon by two until the end phase (Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon: Level 7). Now I dark tune both my Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon and my Dark spider to dark synchro summon! From under the abyss appear above again, I dark synchro summon, my Underground Arachnid (Attack 2400/ Defense 1200)! Now I activate its effect allowing me to equip your Celestial Archer to my Arachnid!"

"I activate one of my effects of my Dream Catcher spell. Which means I can negate and take away all effects and abilities from the monsters on your field. So my Celestial Archer is staying with me and where she belongs!" I declared.

"I set a card face down and end my turn," Roman said with a growl.

"My turn!" I declared while drawing my card.

"Keeo, be careful," Yusei said.

"Yusei, you don't have to be so worried," I responded kindly. I then returned to the duel. "I summon Electric Tune (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in defense mode. Next I activate Light Wave!" I declared. "With this card, all dark attributed monsters are destroyed. So say goodbye to your Underground Arachnid!" A wave of pure light ran passed my light attributed monsters and destroyed his Arachnid who screamed as it shattered. "I then will have my Celestial Archer attack you directly!" His life points first dropped to 2400. "I end my turn with one face down." And because of Dream Catcher, the Spider Web field spell could do nothing.

He drew silently with an irritated face. "I activate Alter of the Bound Deity! For every defense monster you control, my alter gains one flame. And when I have four of those flames, I can summon my Earthbound Immortal from my deck. And since you have one, it gains one counter." A flame ignited on one of the towers. "Next I summon Ground Spider (Attack 0/ Defense 1500) in defense mode. Finally I set one card face down."

**Me: That's it for this chapter.**

**Keeo: Why a cliffhanger?! And one like this for that matter.**

**Me: Because can.**

**Keeo: That doesn't make any sense.**

**Me: Sure it does. Now while you go off to think about how it does, I'll end the chapter and say "See you readers in the next chapter!"**

**-bricann**


	24. Battling- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Time, oh, time.**

**Keeo: What?**

**Me: So little time yet so much time. Writing and homework and school and chores make everything a bit difficult. At least writing is one good thing that takes up some of my time.**

**Yusei: I would think school would be good too. Don't you get to see your friends?**

**Me: Yes, but that doesn't make up for how boring it can be.**

**Yusei: I don't know how to respond to that.**

**Me: Friends definitely make school better and more interesting. Trust me; one of them is OBSESSED with Supernatural. And whenever she sees me will run up and show me picture after picture of Supernatural items. Sometimes it drives me insane.**

**Keeo: Don't you tell her to stop?**

**Me: I do and she doesn't listen. Now let's get to the chapter and we can talk about school later.**

**Keeo: Okay.**

_**Chapter 24: Battling- Part 2**_

_Keeo's POV_

I drew my card. _'I have to get rid of that Alter,' _I thought. "I activate Card Destroyer!" I declared. "This allows me to destroy one card. And I'll be destroying your Alter of the Bound Deity!"

"Not quite," Roman said. "I activate Trap Negation. By discarding one card, I can negate your trap and destroy it."

My trap shattered and I growled. "I end my turn with a face down," I declared. "Back to you, Roman."

He drew his card. "I activate the effect of Alter of the Bound Deity. Now it gains one more counter. Next I play Offering to the Bound Deity. By paying half of my life points I can light the last two torches on my alter and summon forth my great Earthbound Immortal," Roman declared. His last two torches lit as his life points dropped to 1200.

It began to crumble and Yusei looked as Martha fell and became a sacrifice. I looked over worried and called out but it was too late. I then noticed two boys who I remembered as John and Mitch began to become sacrifices as well. But thankfully, Jack appeared and protected the two with his mark.

I quickly looked up as the heart shaped stone burst and a giant spider appeared on the field. Its red, beady eyes stared at me and it stood higher than any of the surrounding building.

"Meet the mighty god of darkness. I summon Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Roman declared. "Now thanks to its ability, I can attack you directly! Face the wrath of the Netherworld, Keeo!"

"I activate my Dream Catcher spell and negate its effect. So you can't attack me directly," I declared. The spider's web deflected off a light barrier and disintegrated Electric Tune. "And since Electric Tune was in defense mode, I take no damage."

Roman growled. "These desperate moves change nothing. I set one face down and end my turn," Roman sneered.

"Keeo, finish this duel already!" Jack yelled.

"I'm trying my best!" I yelled back. I noticed Leo, Luna, Mina, Joslyn, and Blister had arrived watching the duel.

Roman laughed. "You are all so naïve. The Earthbound Immortal stands above all else, just like the ultimate energy of Ener-D. And it is very amusing that one of my enemies will be Professor Fudo's son," he said. "And the adoptive daughter of Yukoto Alterine."

"You knew our parents?" Yusei asked shocked.

"I worked alongside your fathers along with Rex Goodwin in the RRD. Your parents, Yusei, were the lead scientists and Keeo's father was their lead operator. Dr. Fudo wanted ordered the development of the project to be stopped due to the dangers associated with its negative rotation," Roman explained. "The sponsors and New Domino wouldn't allow it and placed me in charge of the project. After that Zero Reverse occurred."

"Did you intentionally set off the explosion?" Yusei asked.

"My vision…" I trailed off.

Roman looked at her but simply said, "Who knows."

Yusei lost his patience and demanded to know why he did it and what happened between Roman, Goodwin, and our fathers.

"The story is much longer we do not have the time for that," Roman said.

"Whatever," I said. "I set another face down. That'll be all for now."

"Fine then," Roman said. "I'll have my Earthbound Immortal Uru to attack you directly."

"I activate Final Battle! I can negate your attack and destroy the attacking monster!" I declared.

"Not quite," Roman said. "I activate Web Saver **(A/N: Once again, don't think he has this card but made it up for the battle's sake. Sorry.)** This negates the activation of a spell or trap that will destroy one of my insect type monsters."

The attack followed through and I narrowly escaped being crushed by the giant leg. Though my right thigh still got scraped and my life points dropped to 1000.

"I place a card face down and end my turn," he declared.

"Keeo, are you okay?" Yusei asked.

"I'm fine," I told him calmly. "Just a scrape."

"Now I think I should let another person have a say in this battle, don't you?" Roman said. He vanished but was quickly replaced by a young boy.

"Rally!" Yusei called.

Roman laughed and they turned to him who was standing on the web around them caused by the field spell. I glared at him while he said, "Isn't it ironic that you must fight another friend Yusei must save?"

"I won't duel my friends!" Rally proclaimed.

"You will if you want to survive, boy!" Roman retorted.

"Rally…" Yusei muttered worried.

"I'm not going to harm a person who shouldn't have been involved in the first place," I said. "I'll pass this turn."

Rally drew. "I activate Earthbound Immortal Uru's effect and tribute one Spider Token to summon Turbo Booster (Attack 0/ Defense 0) until the end phase. Next I summon Turbo Rocket (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Next I tune Turbo Rocket and Turbo Booster together to synchro summon Turbo Cannon (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode," Rally declared. "I activate Turbo Cannon's effect. I can destroy one monster card on the field and inflict damage equal to its attack points to the user of that card."

I immediately grasped on to what he was thinking. "Rally don't do it! Attack me instead! Please!" I called out.

"I'm not going to be the tool to my friend's destruction! So now I'm going to use the effect on Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Rally retorted.

Before anyone could say anything else, an explosion was made along with an unearthly shriek the pierced the fogged air. And with that, Rally's life points dropped to zero. I ran over to Yusei's friend and caught him.

"Rally, why?" I asked tears in my eyes.

"You and Yusei are the hope to the Satellite. Besides, I know you can get us out and free us," Rally said before he turned to dust and a mysterious wind took him away. The field spell and spider geoglyph disappeared.

Tears fell down my face and I knew Yusei's was too. I felt two hands set on my shoulders and I looked at Akiza who brought me into a hug. Luna, Leo, Joslyn, Trudge, and Jack were around us.

A cackle familiar was heard and we all looked up at the now five Dark Signers. We knew three of the five. Roman, Kalin, and Misty.

"Quite an interesting development. Don't you think?" Roman said and me and Yusei glared daggers a him. "But unfortunately this is where the battle between Signers and Dark Signers comes to a breaking point."

"I believe the little girl might be looking for something," a man with a yellow ting robe said. He pulled out a dragon card.

"That's Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna exclaimed.

"Correct. My name is Demak. Now if you want this card, you will have to defeat me in a duel. All the final duels will be at the four Stars of Destiny. The end will be decided there," Demak said.

"You know, Yusei, I feel like you still haven't conquered your fear of the Earthbound Immortals," Kalin said. "There is still plenty left for me." He then turned to me. "Well if it isn't Keeo. Nice to see that the legends were true. The heir to the Crimson Dragon would indeed become beautiful. Too bad we have to destroy you."

Akiza glared a Kalin. "You'll be leaving her alone," she yelled at him.

"Still defending your fellow witch, Black Rose?" Misty asked. "I can't wait to destroy you both. Now it is time we take our leave. Farewell, to you Signers."

**Me: Well, that's the end of that.**

**Keeo: Poor Rally…**

**Yusei: Why did that have to happen to Rally?**

**Me: It just did. Sorry. Now it's time to say see you 'til the next chapter, readers!**

**-bricann**


	25. Four Stars of Destiny

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: So long…**

**Keeo: You finally found time to write?**

**Me: Yes, and I am really happy about it. So little time.**

**Yusei: It can't be that bad.**

**Me: It is when you are as passionate of writing as I am. I can't go two days without writing SOMETHING and not going into a writer's withdrawal thing.**

**Yusei: Is that a good thing?**

**Me: Don't know. Is it?**

**Keeo: Let's get to the chapter.**

**Me: Agreed.**

_**Chapter 25: Four Stars of Destiny**_

_Keeo's POV_

As the Dark Signers disappeared, Yusei ran after Roman. I noticed Jack go after the orange trimmed girl who went in a slightly different direction. Akiza and I went after Misty.

As we approached Misty who was still far ahead, a wind blew in front of us the fog covered Misty's trail.

"I can't see her anymore," I said.

"We'll find her again," Akiza said. "I just wonder what happened to her brother."

"I'm guessing we'll find out once we duel her," I responded.

"You're probably right. Let's head back," Akiza said. We walked back carefully and silently.

_Third Person POV_

Taka, John, and Mitch cried with tears streaming down their face as they explained to Dr. Schmitt the loss of Martha was there fault.

"It's my fault as well," Trudge said. "If I had grabbed her hand before she fell… Forgive me Schmitt."

"It's not your fault," Taka said.

"It's ours," Mitch said.

They continued to cry until Jack slammed his hand on the table and said, "You all need to stop crying because it isn't any of our faults."

"Jack's right. It's the Dark Signers who are to blame for everyone's fate," Yusei agreed. "If we're going to get Martha and the others back, we need to defeat the Dark Signers."

"Do you really think they're still alive?" John asked unsure.

"I wouldn't doubt it and I wouldn't doubt that the Dark Signers themselves can't be saved," Keeo said. All eyes turned to her. "Before we came here, I had a vision. I saw Kalin and Yusei dueling with a mountain behind them in a town that was located in a desert like terrain. That hasn't happened yet so I know it was the future. And if it was true, that means the Dark Signers can be saved."

"We're going to defeat the Dark Signers," Yusei reassured the kids. "So you shouldn't cry."

After the kids left, Jack asked, "Are you really telling the truth? Can those people really be saved?"

"I'm not sure. But after what Keeo told us, I was only saying what I wanted to be true," Yusei admitted.

Jack slammed his fist on the table and Trudge grabbed Yusei and demanded, "Why would you spread such hopeless lies?"

Leo went over and grabbed Trudge's arm. "Have you ever thought of how Yusei's feeling about Martha, Rally, and the others?"

"Guys!" Keeo yelled. They all looked at her. "We're in a situation and have a duty that we all need to work together on. However, we're all just fighting and pushing each other apart. We all just need to stop thinking about how Yusei was trying to cheer the kids up and start thinking about how to save everyone. So Trudge let Yusei go." Trudge let him go with a slightly angered expression.

"I believe that Yusei said was true," Akiza said. "And with her vision, I know Keeo does." Keeo nodded in agreement.

"This coming from the two girls who terrified everyone around them with an anger management issue," Jack said.

Keeo and Akiza glared at him while Akiza said, "We now want to fight to protect people."

"We want to believe everyone's futures are on the line," Keeo added.

"Right," Jack agreed with Mina and everyone followed.

"So what were the Dark Signers referring to when they said they would meet you at the four 'stars of destiny'?" Blister asked.

"They must have been referring to the four control units of the Original Ener-D Reactor. Each control unit was codenamed after a Nazca Line," Mina explained. "I heard the Old Momentum had went out of control and its seal was broke. The four control units were named differently for each one. The names were Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, and Cusillu. In Quechan they mean giant, lizard, hummingbird, and monkey."

"The spider, Uru, wasn't included in any of those names," Luna noted.

"The codename for the Ener-D Reactor itself was Uru," Mind told them. "In order to seal the Old Momentum, one must activate the controllers."

"Roman must be the leader then since he wore the mark of the Spider. He probably wants the rest of us to defeat the other four before we face him," Keeo concluded.

"That would make the most since," Yusei agreed.

"From what I've heard, the Signer dragon cards were the same card originally used to seal up the controllers," Mina explained. "I was told that Director Goodwin was given those cards by Dr. Fudo."

"Was the person that broke the seal…?" Yusei started but Mina interrupted him.

"No, Dr. Fudo was the one who tried to stop the Old Momentum from going out of control. Dr. Fudo then took the cards and gave them to the director."

"Did Goodwin say anything else about my father?" Yusei asked.

"No, that was all I was told," Mina answered.

"How did the cards wind up with Yusei and the others?" Blister asked.

"Director Goodwin had told me that he was going to set free the cards he was given by Dr. Fudo. He said that the same cards will be servants of the Crimson Dragon and will eventually be controlled by the Signers. Hence, those cards will pass down from person to person in search of the owner who can master them. With the power of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, I have been keeping surveillance on whose hands those cards pass down to. And those cards have been passed into the hands of Jack, Yusei, and Akiza. He then said he was now confident that you were the duelist who will fight against the Dark Signers as Signers."

Yusei was staring at his card while Jack said, "So we've been playing in the palm of Goodwin's hands as a result."

"That's enough about the director's motives. Now only the Signers can stop the Dark Signers and that means the future of the world are in your hands," Mina stated. She took out a map and pointed to the four locations of the control units.

"Should we all go together?" Trudge asked.

"That would be a huge waste of time since we'll be dueling one on one. I'll go alone," Jack retorted and he lifted up his sleeve revealing his mark. "If these marks want to duel against the Dark Signers then there's no point in sticking close to everyone."

"But we just got together as a team," Luna said.

"Jack does have a point Luna," Keeo said softly.

"And even if we're apart, it won't change the fact that we're in this together," Yusei added.

"Who should go with who?" Trudge asked.

"Kalin is at the giant tower, so I'll head there," Yusei said.

"Demak has my Ancient Fairy Dragon, so I have to head over there," Luna said.

"I'll go with Luna," Luna said.

"I'll take the twins since they need someone to drive them anyway," Trudge offered.

"Misty, Keeo, and I have some unfinished business, so we'll head there," Akiza said.

"What does Misty have something against Keeo?" Joslyn asked.

"She thinks we did something to her brother. Both of us. So she has it out for both of us," Keeo explained.

"Then I'm coming with you," Joslyn said.

"Joslyn you need to stay here and watch over the kids," Keeo retorted. Joslyn was about to retort but she knew there wasn't a point so she gave in.

"I'll take you guys if that's alright," Mina offered. Akiza and Keeo nodded in acceptance.

"That just leaves that… other girl," Jack said. "I guess I'll take her on."

"I'll just hang here and be the caretaker with Joslyn. We'll look after the children," Blister said. They all agreed and everyone got ready to leave.

As they lined up ready to go, Jack said, "We will all have to rely on our own strength. Now Yusei you seem to be the leader of this so just give us a rousing speech so we can go already."

"Just remember though we're apart, we're together. And our bond will keep us connected when we're apart," Yusei said.

"Best of luck and if you lose, you'll have to deal with me," Jack said and they took off in their separate directions.

**Me: Done.**

**Keeo: You need to get these up faster.**

**Me: I have a total of three stories to write on here and keep posting. I can't write all three at the same time. Besides, school has been driving me insane with projects and we're only into the first month. So don't bother me about it.**

**Keeo: Whatever. Just end the chapter.**

**Me: Okay, see you as soon as my next chapter's up readers!**

**-bricann**


	26. Beginning

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: I CAN UPDATE!**

**Keeo: Where have you been?**

**Me: Sorry, I kind of got busy with my other story Celestial Signer, school, Girl Scouts, Driver's Ed, etc. Hate Driver's Ed so much.**

**Keeo: Why? Wouldn't you like to learn how to drive?**

**Me: When you have to watch ridiculous videos, sit in a classroom for TWO HOURS, drive for 1 horrible hour on the actual road for a total of six hours, plus watch someone else drive for 1 hour at least four times, you will want to be out of Driver's Ed for life. Now with the story, we will be skipping some of Demak vs. Leo/Luna duel. Sorry about that.**

**Leo: Wait, we're doing a HUGE duel and this will be taking in a different place?**

**Me: Yeah sorry. We'll mostly be going back and forth between Akiza and Keeo talking and the duel. But Akiza and Keeo will be the most of it because I hate writing the entirety of duels. Sorry if that's a bit selfish but I just can't write the entirety of that duel.**

**Keeo: Okay, I… think I can understand.**

**Me: Good. Well, let's get to the chapter!**

_**Chapter 26: Beginning**_

_Third Person POV_

Trudge and the twins began to drive through an eerie area with wrecked building and ravens watching their every move with glowing red eyes. Leo looked around nervous. So when Luna silently tapped his arm, he screamed in alarm.

"Don't scare me!" Leo yelled at his twin.

"Then stop scaring me like that!" Luna retorted.

"Sorry, but those are the creepiest birds I've ever seen," Leo responded.

"Sorry you had to come with me," Luna apologized.

"Are you kidding me? I came here to protect you!" Leo retorted putting on his duel disk for fighting spirit.

"Why do you have that? It's me who's going to be facing the Dark Signer," Luna asked.

Luna's eyes widened as a flash of light went through her vision along with a calling voice. She grabbed her head confused.

"Luna, are you okay?" Leo asked.

"I just heard a voice," Luna answered. Leo looked around to see if anyone was nearby, but Luna explained that it was different. That she had always been hearing the voice but it was louder since they came to the Satellite. "It's possible it could be someone from the Spirit World."

"Do you mean Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Leo asked.

"What are you talking about? There's no way that's possible," Trudge called back.

"Luna can talk to duel monster spirits," Leo claimed.

Trudge made a false face of shock but argued asking how stupid Leo thought he was.

Meanwhile, Kuribon appeared in front of Luna as a transparent figure and hectically bounced around in a state of panic while making a series of noises.

"There's something really wrong in the Spirit World, isn't there?" Luna asked understanding Kuribon's message.

Trudge looked at her through the rear view mirror and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Be right there," Luna said to Kuribon. A sudden flash of light came down in a beam engulfed Luna and shot upward.

Meanwhile Yusei was driving to his tower and noticed the tower of light. "That's in the director Leo and Luna were heading," Yusei said to himself. He changed directions and drove off to where the light came from.

As Trudge regained control of the card, Leo screamed as he noticed Luna had vanished.

"Where'd she go?" Trudge asked to no one in particular.

"That big tower of light, I think it took her away," Leo informed him.

"That's impossible," Trudge denied.

"No it's true!" Leo exclaimed.

"She couldn't have beamed somewhere. She probably fell out of the car. He got out and began to search around calling out to Luna.

"Man, grown-ups never listen," Leo muttered. "But if she really did fall out, then that wouldn't be good." He then followed Trudge's idea and went to look for his sister.

As he continued to look and call out to Luna, he found himself in front of a pillar bearing the picture of a monkey.

He called out again, only to get another voice to respond. One that wasn't Luna. "I've been waiting for you, Signer," said the voice.

Purple flames spread out through the area forming the monkey geoglyph.

Meanwhile, Jack, Akiza, and Keeo saw the monkey sign.

"So, Luna's duel has started," Akiza said.

"But I don't feel like it's Luna dueling. Our marks aren't glowing and I can't feel that same energy from when Signers are in the presence of a Shadow Duel. Whoever is dueling Demak, it isn't Luna," Keeo replied.

"You're right," Akiza responded. "I can feel it too."

A familiar presence caught the air. "Do you feel another being's energy? One like when the Crimson Dragon was around?" Keeo asked Akiza.

"No why?" Akiza replied.

"I swear, I feel like she's around here somewhere," Keeo answered.

"_I'm here, my daughter. I'm here. Though you cannot see me, I'm watching you," _Keeo's dragon mother said. She sounded tired and weak. _"Talk to me through thoughts."_

"_Okay, why do you sound so weak?" _Keeo asked mentally.

"_Since I am nearing the end of my time and the amount of negative energy is so strong now, my time is coming sooner than normal," _the Crimson Dragon answered vaguely.

"_What does that mean?" _Keeo asked.

"_From what I can tell, when the final battle ends, so will I. You will become the next dragon sooner than normal," _the Crimson Dragon explained.

"Wait, what?" Keeo responded aloud by accident.

"Keeo, are you alright?" Akiza asked.

"My dragon mother is talking to me though I can't see her. She's talking to me mentally," Keeo explained.

"What's she saying?" Akiza asked. "Why do you look so stressed about it?"

"You don't want to know," Keeo answered.

"I think I really do," Akiza pushed.

"She said that her time's coming sooner than normal. That by the time the final battle ends, she'll die too. And since she'll die…" Keeo trailed off.

"You're going to become the new Crimson Dragon sooner," Akiza finished distraught.

Keeo nodded. "I don't want that. Not yet," she said.

Akiza hugged her which she returned. "Do you know whether you will be able to visit or something?" she asked.

"I can for three consecutive weeks at a time. Then when the third week is up, I'll have to become the Crimson Dragon again for three days," Keeo explained. "I just wished it didn't have to be so soon."

Demak stood in front of Leo. "You're not a Signer! Who are you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am because I promised to protect Luna," Leo replied.

"You are foolish for entering the geoglyph without being a Signer. Do you want to die?" Demak asked.

Trudge ran up as he heard Demak and Leo challenge Demak to a duel. "If I win, I'm going to be protecting Luna from the danger," Leo said.

"I must acknowledge such bravery. But I don't believe a non-Signer can beat me," Demak said.

"Leo, don't duel this guy!" Trudge called. Yusei then road up to the scene. "Yusei? What're you doing here?"

"I saw that weird light and hurried over here," Yusei explained.

"Luna disappeared after that light appeared," Trudge explained. "Leo and I went out looking for her and I guess Leo found his way to Demak."

"My guess is she may have been transported to the Spirit World to free Ancient Fairy Dragon," Yusei considered.

"Don't tell me you believe that nonsense too," Trudge retorted.

Yusei ignored him and went to the priority of Leo dueling a Dark Signer. "Demak, Leo isn't a Signer, shut down the duel," he yelled at the Dark Signer below.

"A Shadow Duel cannot be stopped until it reaches its conclusion. Besides, he challenged me," Demak explained.

"I'll start!" Leo declared. "I summon Morphtronic Magnen (Attack 800/ Defense 800) in defense mode. Then I set a face down and end my turn."

"Leo, you have to find a way out of this duel," Yusei called.

"No, I have to protect Luna. And by defeating Demak, she'll definitely be safe," Leo explained.

"Leo," Yusei muttered his name worriedly.

"I guess all we can do now is hope Leo wins," Trudge told Yusei.

"I guess," Yusei agreed. _'But I don't like it. Luna better get back here and quick,' _he thought.

Akiza and Keeo continued to drive and tried to talk about how they were going to take down Misty trying to get the thought of Keeo changing rather soon out of their minds.

"Do you think we'll be able to beat her?" Akiza asked.

"We have to no matter what," Keeo replied. "So I know we'll find a way."

"Right," Akiza asked. "So, Keeo, how did you and Yusei meet?"

"Oh, well, we were in the same orphanage together. We practically grew up together along with Crow, Jack, Joslyn, and Kalin. It took me four years to trust Kalin, Jack, and Crow and, for some reason, fully trust Joslyn too," Keeo explained. "I don't know why I struggled to trust Joslyn when she was my sister, but I did."

"I'm happy you didn't have that problem with me," Akiza said with a smile.

"Same here," Keeo agreed smiling back.

They continued to talk about Misty and why she had it out for the two of them. Suddenly, their marks began to glow.

"I guess, Luna's actually dueling now," Akiza said.

Keeo however didn't respond as she was having a vision.

_Keeo's POV_

_~Vision~_

I was standing next to Trudge and Yusei as they looked at the Shadow Duel in front of us. I noticed that I was a transparent figure again and was once again confused as to how this was happening. Luna was taking off Leo's duel disk and taking over the duel.

"Luna!" Yusei called. He looked down and noticed his mark was glowing.

"Are you ready to lose, child?" Demak asked.

"I won't be losing to you," Luna retorted. "And it's because I have Leo and everyone else by my side." Power Tool Dragon lowered itself down to her. "Hang in there, Power Tool Dragon," she told the dragon. I noticed that it looked at her slightly with its eyes getting very red. Luna then turned to Demak.

"Even life point on the same level as cinder will be a plentiful tribute to my god. Allow me to show my respects to you, young Signer, by summoning a very special spirit," Demak said. "I activate Cursed Prison. Now I can special summon one synchro monster to my field ignoring the normal summoning conditions in defense mode." He held up the card making Luna gasp while I went wide eyed knowing the card. "Appear now, my prisoner, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

The card turned white and a cage came out of it with Ancient Fairy Dragon inside it. I grew angry a bit as I saw the dragon I was supposedly connected to chained in a cage.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna exclaimed worried.

"Now I think I'll end my turn there," Demak concluded.

I clenched my hand and put my fist over my heart as I felt her sadness and pleas to get to the right side again.

Yusei must've noticed my movement because he looked at me. "Keeo!" he exclaimed. I looked at him.

Trudge looked in my direction and said, "Okay, I'm hallucinating."

I simply pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance that he always seemed to be the disbeliever.

"Keeo, how are you here? And why are you transparent?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know," I answered looking at him. He looked at me confused. _'Can't he hear me?' _I thought.

"Keeo, it's like you're mute. I can't hear anything your saying," Yusei said.

I shook my head and turned back to the duel as I heard Demak ask, "How does it feel to have to face the very same dragon linked to you by the bonds of fate as an enemy?" I glared at him.

Luna looked at her dragon. "It's my turn," Luna declared drawing her card. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect which allows me to add a random equip spell to her hand." She grabbed the card set out for her. "Next I equip Power Tool Dragon with Central Shield."

"Central Shield is the ultimate shield that reduces all attack damage other than towards the equipped monster to zero," Leo explained. "No matter whether your Earthbound Immortal affected by spells or traps. Nice job, Luna." Luna nodded at Leo's comment.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Luna declared.

"It seems you can't attack Ancient Fairy Dragon after all. But my Earthbound Immortal isn't limited to just attacking directly. Very well, as you wish I shall crush that toy dragon of yours!" Demak remarked. He began his turn by drawing his card. "Now I'll have Earthbound Immortal Cusillu attack that toy you call a dragon!"

"I play Limiter Removal! This card doubles this 'toys' attack points (Power Tool Dragon: Attack 4000)!" Luna declared. The Earthbound Immortal's fist collided with Power Tool Dragon and created a large explosion that shook the entire area. Luna and Luna covered their eyes from the blast.

After the explosion cleared, Trudge said, "They did it." But I wasn't so sure. Not yet.

"Curse you! You are fools to dare to defy such godlike power!" Demak yelled as his points dropped from 2500 to 2100. "But my Earthbound Immortal shall not falter. By sacrificing a monster on my field, my Earthbound Immortal can avoid destruction and have your life points! That's why I summoned Ancient Fairy Dragon. She was a mere pawn in my plan." He released the dragon and a dark circle surrounded Luna hurting her as her life points dropped to 200.

Luna weakly began to fall but Leo caught her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Leo. Now the real fight can get started," she reassured him standing on her own again.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" Demak wondered aloud.

"I knew you were going to send Ancient Fairy Dragon to the grave from the start. And now you're giving her back!" Luna replied.

"I activate my face down, Respect Synchron! When a synchro monster is sent to the graveyard through my opponent's card effect, this can ignore summoning condition and special summon it to my field!" Luna declared. Demak was visibly shocked while I smirked.

A light appeared below Leo and Luna. Ancient Fairy Dragon surfaced and I somehow saw a transparent figure of a golden mane, armored lion appear forward and break the chains binding the dragon before vanishing."

Ancient Fairy Dragon's wings spread wide and her eyes turned more yellow. She lifted her head upward and roared in power. Leo, Yusei, and Trudge stared at her in awe while I was just happy Ancient Fairy Dragon was free.

"You did it, Luna!" Leo exclaimed. Luna nodded and they both looked up at Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"We finally get to meet," Luna said to her dragon friend.

Ancient Fairy Dragon lowered herself slightly and I heard her say, "Luna, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for keeping your promise you made on that day so long ago. Thank you so much."

I looked as Trudge walked a bit closer and said, "So that's Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"Yeah," Yusei agreed.

"That's something else I tell you," Trudge remarked.

"This match isn't over yet," Yusei said.

We turned back to the duel. "I send the Central Shield to the graveyard to negate the effect of Limiter Removal in which would destroy Power Tool Dragon," Luna declared.

"Stupendous! A real Signer is altogether different," Demak remarked. "I end my turn. Now show me a real duel elected by the gods!"

"Let's go," Luna told her twin brother.

"Right, it's our turn," Leo said as their bother drew the card together.

"We'll use Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect. So by destroying a field spell, we regain 1000 life points!" Luna proclaimed. "So that means Closed Forest is no more!" Closed Forest was destroyed as said along with the forest that stood around them.

"Alright!" Leo exclaimed as Luna's life points went from 200 to 1200.

"And because Closed Forest is gone, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu loses it extra attack points gains from Closed Forest's effect," Luna said as the Immortal's attack went back down to its normal 2800.

"And if there's no field spell, the Earthbound Immortal's effect is negated," Yusei pointed out.

Knowing they wouldn't hear me, I stayed silent while Trudge said, "Luna did a good job."

"Now I'll use Power Tool Dragon's effect to add one random equip spell to my hand. Next I'll equip Rocket Pilder to Power Tool Dragon and equip Pain to Power to Ancient Fairy Dragon. Now Power Tool Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu," Luna ordered.

"Why would you attack with Power Tool Dragon when it's the one with lower attack power?" Demak asked confused.

The rocket that had formed thanks to the equip spell fired causing Power Tool Dragon to fly up towards the Earthbound Immortal with yellow fire surrounding it. The Earthbound Immortal tried to hit it but the dragon evaded the assault and hit the Immortal in the stomach. Another explosion occurred with Leo shielding Luna as her life points dropped to 400.

The smoke cleared and Demak said, "It's just as I thought. You choose to receive the gods' punishment, do you?"

"Don't count of it!" Leo yelled at Demak.

"Since Power Tool Dragon is equipped with Rocket Pilder, it can't be destroyed and it will decrease that monkey's attack by Power Tool Dragon's attack power," Luna informed the Signer of darkness. The Earthbound Immortal's attack went down to 800 with a hole in its stomach where Power Tool Dragon attacked. "And since Ancient Fairy Dragon is equipped with Pain to Power, her attack will increase equal to the damage I took from Power Tool Dragon's attack." Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack points jumped to 2900 and the dragon let out another roar of power. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" The dragon rose up and produced a rainbow colored, blinding light that caused everyone to cover their eyes except for Luna and I.

_Third Person POV_

Earthbound Immortal Cusillu dissolved while Demak's hood was thrown back by the blast as his life points dropped to zero and the monkey geoglyph faded away.

"Nice job on the victory, Luna!" Leo complimented.

"I just hope that all the duel monster spirits are free," Luna responded.

Demak began to approach the twins with pitch black eyes and dust pouring from his body. Leo ran in front of his sister as a shield.

"Roman, forgive me. But I have not lost yet, I will drag you down with me," Demak said.

Yusei ran down and pushed the twins out of the way before Demak could make contact. The Dark Signer collapsed into a pile of dust, leaving the others to watch in anxiety.

Yusei looked back up at Keeo who was still standing on the hill where she originally was. She gave him a small nod of approval before shocking Yusei by flashing out of existence. _'What the…?' _he thought.

He returned to the twins and Trudge said, "Nice job on the duel."

Ancient Fairy Dragon and the lion known as Regulus appeared in front of the group.

"Uh, am I hallucinating? Or is there a laser light show going on?" Trudge asked refusing to believe in such spirits.

"No Officer Trudge. We are no illusions, we are real," Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Did that thing just speak?" Trudge asked causing Trudge to faint.

"I must thank you Luna. All of the spirits are safe and well. So I must thank you," Ancient Fairy Dragon told Luna.

"That's good to hear. But some of the thanks belong to Leo and Yusei. Leo battled Demak for me long enough to help in the Spirit World and Yusei was there to support us all the way," Luna responded.

"Then I offer my thanks to Yusei and Leo as well," Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, there is still a fight going on. Will you help us?" Yusei asked.

"The world of the spirits will be in peril until this fight is over. So I will fight with you," Ancient Fairy Dragon agreed.

"I too will fight until the bitter end," Regulus said.

"Be sure to tell Keeo, that her time is nearing closer. Her time is coming sooner than normal," Ancient Fairy Dragon said before both dragon and lion changed into their respective cards in Luna's hands.

"What did Ancient Fairy Dragon mean by Keeo's time is nearing closer?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure but I don't like it," Yusei answered. "For now, let's seal the tower."

They went into the tower and Luna inserted the Ancient Fairy Dragon card into the control unit. An alarm goes off and the tower began to rumble. After quickly retrieving her card, Luna hurried outside with Yusei and Leo before the doors closed where they observed as the tower sunk into the group leaving behind no trace of it.

Trudge woke up find the spirits gone and the tower disappeared. "Wasn't there a tower here a moment ago?" he asked.

"Uh, no," Luna played.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Leo followed.

"Ugh, I need some sleep. First Keeo, then spirits, and now a tower. I'm hallucinating," Trudge groaned.

"Gotch ya!" Luna exclaimed as she and Leo laughed.

"And we need to get going. And the next one's mine. It's time I finished things with Kalin," Yusei said.

They nodded and left to the next tower.

Keeo looked back up and saw she was back in the car. "Keeo, are you alright? You were in a vision for a long while," Akiza asked. "What was the vision about?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured. "The vision was weird. I was standing by Yusei and Trudge while Luna and Leo dueled Demak. Once they won and Yusei and Trudge we by them, I found myself back here. The weird thing is, I was a transparent figure beside Yusei and Trudge. And they could see me but they couldn't hear me."

"That's strange. Even for the daughter of the Crimson Dragon," Akiza said.

"I know. But for now, let's focus on beating Misty. We can worry about strange visions later," Keeo said. _'If there will be a later after this,' _she thought and the drive continued from there.

**Me: Finally! I have another chapter done!**

**Keeo: You better start getting these up faster.**

**Me: I can't make a promise until I know I can do it for certain.**

**Keeo: *growls***

**Yusei: Just finish this before Keeo returns to the "trying to destroy you" time again.**

**Me: Good idea! See ya for now, readers!**


	27. The Dark Whale

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Keeo: Where have you been?!**

**Me: Um… school, Girl Scouts, holidays, chores, wanting to do everything I can to get to this but having trouble to. Sorry it's been so long but I'm trying. *gives worried expression* Sorry to you and the readers.**

**Keeo: Let's go. I've been dying to get to the next chapter!**

**Me: *sighs* I know. And we should. So let's get to it, then!**

_**Chapter 27: The Dark Whale**_

_Third Person POV_

After discovering the nest of kids Crow had watched were long taken by the fog, Crow had rode up to the edge of the Daedalus Bridge in anger and sadness. He looked at the sky only to notice the Giant geoglyph hanging there over the BAD area. 'A Dark Signer must be there,' Crow thought and quickly sped off on his runner.

On the way, Crow spotted Greiger on his Duel Runner and ramped out in front of him. The two Runners skid to a halt and Greiger shouted out, "Yusei!"

Crow retorted, "I'm not Yusei. But I know who you are and you're screwed for joining the Dark Signers. And so you know, the name's Crow and I'm challenging you to a duel. So I can avenge all those kids you took!"

Greiger sighed but held a glare. "You are no Signer," he stated.

"Regardless of being a Signer or not, I'm dueling you. I need to avenge those kids," Crow restated.

Although Greiger is unsure what Crow meant, Crow accused the Dark Signers of taking away the children he took care of. The fate of the innocent children reminded Greiger of his brother and sister. He regarded Crow's threat to make him pay as ironic as he believed he should make Goodwin pay for killing his siblings.

He told Crow that the fate bestowed on his siblings had caused him to seek vengeance by any means necessary. Even through bloodshed.

Seeing no use in arguing, Crow suggested they get on with the duel, refusing to let Greiger face Yusei, until he had beaten him.

Greiger refused to duel a non-Signer like Crow again. However, Crow attached a timer to the Blackbird, which he explained would kill both players when the timer reached zero. "I'll chase you unless you accept," he stated sternly.

Seeing Crow to be mentally prepared, Greiger accepted the duel in order to lure Yusei. Greiger informed Crow that once the Shadow Duel started, there would be no turning back and one of them would lose their soul.

Crow refused to receive concern from people who stole away the only place he could go home to. Before they began, Crow lays down one more rule, "We both turn off auto-pilot for the duel."

Speed World was quickly activated once that was said, setting-up the turbo duel. Crow looked up as the Killer Whale geoglyph appeared and etched out the circuit.

. . .

Yusei, Trudge and the twins looked to see the geoglyph appear in the sky.

Trudge noted, "That shouldn't be there. After all, there are no Dark Signer with a killer whale mark."

'_Did a new Dark Signer emerge?' _Yusei thought. Yusei and Luna looked at their marked arms. "Our marks aren't glowing," Yusei muttered.

"Yusei," Luna called. He looked at her. "The person dueling that Dark Signer isn't one of us, are they?"

"I don't think so. If our marks aren't reacting, that means someone who isn't a Signer is dueling them," Yusei replied.

. . .

Keeo and Akiza looked at the sky and saw the mark. "Is that a new Dark Signer?" Akiza asked.

"I think so. And that can't be good," Keeo responded. She looked down. "My mark's not glowing either. Whoever's dueling that Dark Signer isn't a Signer."

Akiza nodded. "We just need to hope that they'll be fine," she stated.

. . .

Greiger set the rule to decide who goes first, "Whoever is first around the first corner gets the first turn."

Crow chucked the timer onto the ground and explained to the confused Greiger, "That was only an alarm clock. Why don't we start the race when the timer hits zero?" Greiger nodded a bit amused by his determination. But he was also impressed.

The timer dropped to 0 and the alarm went off. Both runners sped off kicking dust into the air. Both hoping to get the first turn.

**Me: Done!**

**Keeo: That was short.**

**Me: Sorry. But I will try to get them longer.**

**Akiza: And faster, right?**

**Me: Well, no duh, Sherlock! *takes a deep breath* Sorry just stressed with everything. Mainly being school. Anyways, readers, sorry that it took so long to get up. I'll be putting them up as fast as possible. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	28. A Vengeful Battle

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: *sighs in relief* I'm back!**

**Keeo: 'Bout time!**

**Me: Well, it hasn't been too long… I hope.**

**Keeo: What does that mean?**

**Me: Sorry, with everything going on, I'm losing track of time.**

**Yusei: Just get to the chapter. I want to hear more about the new Dark Signer.**

**Me: Right. Well, chapter time!**

_**Chapter 28: A Vengeful Battle**_

_Third Person POV_

Crow made plans on how to get past the corner first. Crow sped-up as they neared the corner, prompting Greiger to move even faster. Greiger got to the corner first, but drifted to the outmost point due to the size of his duel runner. The allowed Crow to easily take the inside lane and move in front of Greiger.

"Looks like I go first!" Crow exclaimed drawing his card. "I'll start by summoning Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Finally I set a face down."

Greiger drew his card. "I summon Trap Reactor Y FI (Attack 800/ Defense 1800) in attack position. Next I send Diving Exploder from my hand to the graveyard to activate its effect switching the attack and defense of all face up monsters until the end phase or until a monster is destroyed by battle (Shura the Blue Flame: Attack 1200/ Defense 1800; Trap Reactor Y FI: Attack 1800/ Defense 800)! Now Trap Reactor, attack his Shura the Blue Flame!" The attack his and destroyed Crow's monster knocking Crow's life points to 3400. "I set a face down and end my turn." And due to it being his end phase, Greiger's Diving Exploder trap effect wore off returning the monsters' attack and defense to their original states.

Crow drew his card. "You may have gotten the first hit but I'm not down yet. I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two cards but I have to send one to the graveyard," he decalred. "Next I summon Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield (Attack 100/ Defense 1800) in defense mode. Next using its effect I can special summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear (Attack 1700/ Defense 800) from my hand. Now Bora the Spear will attack your Trap Reactor!"

"I activate Fake Explosion! This prevents my monster from being destroyed," Greiger retorted. The attack hit and though Greiger's monster still stood, Greiger still took the 900 points of damage knocking his down to 3100. "And plus, I'm allowed to summon Summon Reactor SK (Attack 2000/ Defense 1400) from my hand."

Crow looked over the field analyzing the situation. "I end my turn," he declared.

"It's only natural that I'll win a duel against you. After all, you're not a Signer!" Greiger boasted.

Suddenly Yusei drove up shocking the two. "Crow, Greiger!" he exclaimed. "Greiger, why are you a Dark Signer?!"

"I have been reborn to seek vengeance against Goodwin through the powers of a Dark Signer," Greiger replied. "As you are his pawn, Yusei, I am your enemy!"

"Listen, this duel needs to stop right now!" Yusei tried. "Before someone gets hurt!"

"No!" Crow refused. "The Dark Signers caused all those kids I looked after to disappear. I have to avenge them!" Crow began to recollect what happened after Zero Reverse and after his parents died that day.

"I'll take you on, Crow. For vengeance is the darkness of one's heart which will never die out," Greiger responded.

"Please, you need to stop this. You both have suffered the same wounds and should be understanding each other, not fighting!" Yusei tried again.

"Where are we supposed to vent our again, then?!" Crow shouted.

"Revenge jut breeds more revenge," Yusei replied.

'_He's right but my heart's telling me to continue the duel,' _Crow thought. "Please understand, Yusei, and just watch our duel!" he pleaded.

"Fine, but I'm seeing this through to the end," Yusei gave in. Greiger and Crow nodded in acceptance.

Greiger drew his card. "I summon Spell Reactor RE (Attack 1200/ Defense 900) in attack position. Next I activate the effect of Summon Reactor SK, sending three Reactors on my field to the graveyard to special summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500) in attack position!" he declared. "Next I activate SKY FIRE's effect. But sending Dark Tuner Doom Submarine from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield. Now SKY FIRE, attack his Blackwing- Bora the Spear!" The attack hit and destroyed Bora the Spear but Crow was quick to activate Mistral the Silver Shield's effect, reducing the battle damage to zero. "I end my turn."

"I summon Blackwing- Vayu the Emblem of Honor (Attack 800/ Defense 0)," Crow declared after drawing his card.

"I activate Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's effect, destroying your monster and inflicting 800 points of damage to you," Greiger responded. As such, Crow's life points dropped to 2600.

"I activate Vayu's effect," Crow returned. "This removes it from play and my Blackwing- Elphin the Raven from the graveyard to synchro summon a synchro monster whose level is equal to the combined level of the two monsters. So I synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500)! Next I activate the effect of Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind's effect from my hand allowing me to summon it from my hand. So come on out, Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind (Attack 1300/ Defense 400). Now I attack your Flying Fortress with Blackwing Armor Master. And due to its effect, it's not destroyed and I take no battle damage. Plus, Blackwing Armor Master places a Wedge Counter on your monster at the end of the damage step. Meaning since I'm removing the Wedge Counter, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's attack and defense are lowered to zero until the end phase (Flying Fortress SKY FIRE: Attack 0/ Defense 0). Now Gale the Whirlwind will attack your SKY FIRE!" The attack hit and Greiger's life points dropped to 1800 while his monster was destroyed. Greiger also lost a speed counter as well. "I set a face down and end my turn."

Greiger drew. "I special summon Dark Tuner Doom Submarine (Attack 0/ Defense 300) using its effect. Next I normal summon Darksea Rescue (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," he declared.

Yusei watched carefully and worried. _'He's going to Dark Synchro Summon,' _he thought.

"Now I use both my monster is a Dark Synchro Summon," Greiger declared confirming Yusei's suspicions. "So I dark tune my Dark Tuner Doom Submarine and my Darksea Rescue to dark synchro summon my Dark Flattop (Attack 0/ Defense 3000) in defense position! Now since I used Darksea Rescue for a synchro summon, I can draw one card. And since the synchro monster that used Darksea Rescue as a synchro material was summoned in defense position, I can draw one more card. Next I use the effect of Dark Flattop to special summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500) from my graveyard in attack position ignoring summoning conditions. Next I use Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's effect to send Star Blast from my hand to the graveyard and destroy Blackwing Armor Master!" Blackwing Armor Master was destroyed due to the card effect. "Now with that out of the way, I can attack and destroy Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind!" As said, Gale the Whirlwind was destroyed and Crow's life points diminished to 900 plus he lost a speed counter. "I set a face down and end my turn."

Crow drew his card. "I pass this turn," he declared.

"Have you given up?" Greiger laughed drawing his card. "I use the effect of Flying Fortress SKY FIRE to send Darksea Float from my hand to the graveyard and destroy your face down! Now Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, attack Crow directly and finish this!"

"This isn't over yet. Because I activate Blackwing- Backlash! This destroys all of your monsters," Crow shot back.

Due to Darksea Float's effect, Greiger drew a card. "I set a card face down. Next I activate Contaminated Earth! This allows me to summon my ultimate monster!" Greiger declared and Yusei tensed in worry. He knew what was coming. "I special summon a god of darkness. Come forth, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua (Attack 2900/ Defense 1600)! I end my turn there." He smirked in satisfaction.

Crow drew his card. "I summon Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain (Attack 500/ Defense 800) in attack mode. Next I use its effect to attack you directly," he declared. The attack was successful and Greiger's life points dropped to 1300. "Due to Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain's effect, your Earthbound Immortal is switched into defense mode and you can't switch its battle position until the end phase of my next turn. Finally I set a face down."

Greiger drew with a smirk. "That did nothing to help you, Crow," he stated. "Because I activate Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua's effect. It inflicts half its defense at you!" Crow's life points dropped to a mere 100. "Next I summon another Darksea Rescue (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now I activate Basara! By tributing a monster once per turn, I can destroy a monster you control that has a higher level than the monster I tributed and inflict 800 points of damage to the destroyed monster's controller. So I tribute Darksea Rescue and destroy Fane the Steel Chain as well as inflict 800 points of damage to you."

. . .

With Keeo and Akiza, Keeo's eyes immediately went wide as a snap vision popped into her mind before vanishing within the next second.

"Crow…" she muttered.

**Me: It's out!**

**Crow: Another cliffhanger? And with me only the line like that?!**

**Me: Shut up and get back to your duel!**

**Crow: *growls* *stomps off frustrated***

**Yusei: That was a bit out of character.**

**Me: I'll explain it to you another time, Yusei. Right now, I have to say a temporary farewell to the readers. As you probably heard me say to Yusei, see you until the next chapter!**


	29. End of the Water

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: New chapter!**

**Keeo: You're getting these put up a bit faster. It's a good thing.**

**Me: I know. Let's get to the chapter though.**

_**Chapter 29: End of the Water**_

"I activate Guard Mines!" Crow retorted. "This negates the effect of Basara and inflicts 500 points of damage back at you." Greiger's life points immediately dropped to 800.

"I end my turn," he declared.

Crow drew his card. "I set a face down. Next I normal summon Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North (Attack 1300/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now due to its effect, I can special summon Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200) in defense mode. Now I tune all my Blackwings together to synchro summon. Come out, Silverwind the Ascendant (Attack 2800/ Defense 2000)!"

"Due to the effect of Chacu Challhua, you can't conduct your battle phase so long as Chacu Challhua is in defense position," Greiger stated.

"I use the effect of Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendant to destroy your Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua as its defense is lower than the attack of Silverwind the Ascendant," Crow declared.

But as the final blow was about to be made, Crow and Yusei noticed images of children appear from within the Immortal.

Greiger looks and gives a distraught face. "Those… Those are my brother and sister and the other children of my village," he stated. "I understand now. I know who was really responsible for the destruction of my home and the loss of my people. The Dark Signers!" Greiger reached to forfeit but a black mist began to surround him.

"**You became a Dark Signer to destroy the Signers. That is your sole purpose to being brought back!" **came a dark, dangerous voice.

'_Is that the darkness of the geoglyph?' _Yusei thought.

"**If you will not duel, I will take over," **the voice stated.

The conflicted feelings between Greiger and the darkness inside him battled it out. But, before long, the mist entered his being and he was taken over.

The possessed Greiger drew his card. His voice was similar to his normality but held a darkness within it, **"I switch my Earthbound Immortal Chaco Challhua in attack position and use its effect to attack you directly!"**

The attack was pushing forward but a voice broke the air, "Crow!"

A bright light enveloped the field for a moment making everyone pause, including the Earthbound Immortal who seemed to be pushing against something.

Yusei and Crow looked to see a figure of light holding back the Earthbound Immortal with a shield. As her light died out from around her body it was replaced by fiery skin shaping it in the outline of a familiar girl.

"Keeo!" Crow and Yusei exclaimed in unison.

She didn't respond but glared at the Immortal with her golden, dragon eyes making it look all the more menacing.

"Stay away from my friends!" she ordered. The Immortal growled angrily. "Now, Crow! Activate it now!"

Crow paused for a moment. "But I'll hit you!" he retorted.

"Don't worry about me! Just shut him down!" she retorted.

"But…" Crow began but Keeo cut him off.

"Crow, just do it! I can't hold him back for long!" she yelled.

Crow gave an aggravated, frustrated growl. "You better not get hurt!" he stated before activating his face down. "I activate Parasite Mind! This allows me to take the effect of your Basara as if I was the controller of the card. So by tributing Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendant, I can destroy Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua and inflict 800 points of damage to you!"

A bright blast was sent between the two beings of light and darkness. The Earthbound Immortal screeched in an earsplitting, unearthly screeched. When the light of the blast faded, the fiery version of Keeo stood while the Immortal was gone.

The geoglyph disappeared and Crow stopped pleased with his victory. Keeo noticed a giant boulder making its way to land on top of Crow. She immediately dashed for him. But as she pulled him out of the way, Greiger met him at the same time and pushed Crow as well. But Greiger wasn't as lucky. The boulder had crushed him instead.

Keeo watched calmly, but sadly as Yusei and Crow tried to rescue Greiger.

"Come on, Greiger, don't die on us," Yusei begged.

Crow twisted around. "Keeo, there has to be something you can do to save him!" he exclaimed. "Lift the boulder or something!"

"I am not as powerful as my mother yet. Thus I cannot move the earth as if I were it. But I can save Greiger's soul from being taken directly to the darkness," she responded sadly.

Greiger gave Keeo a thankful smile. "Are you two okay?" he asked.

"Why did you save me?" Crow asked.

"I saved the people of my village," he answered. Crow began to gain tears in his eyes. "Find the children you took care of and raise them well."

"I promise," Crow responded.

Greiger looked at Yusei. "You were right about everything. Nothing remains after revenge. Please, defeat the Dark Signers," he begged.

He began to turn grey and become dust and Keeo walked up. Crow and Yusei moved out of the way. "I am not as powerful as my mother, but I can send you to the light. A soul a bright as yours truly is should not be shrouded in darkness forever more," she told him.

She cupped his face with her right hand gently and put her other on his shoulder. He began to glow a bit before he whispered, "Thank you." And his body turned to dust.

"I promise," Yusei vowed. "I promise I'll defeat the Dark Signers."

"Keeo, why couldn't you help him more?" Crow asked.

"I wish I could but in this form is where I am at my top power currently. Once I change my power will grow to Mother's. I will be able to save people and bring them back if need be," she stated. "But for now, the most I can do is allow them to pass peacefully and into the light."

"Keeo!" came Luna and Leo's voice as the two ran up.

Leo tried to touch her fiery form but yanked his hand back. "Only those gifted with a mark at the moment will be able to touch this form. Sorry," she stated with a face that looked apologetic within the Crimson Dragon's eyes and flames.

Luna reached out and wrapped her arms around Keeo shocking her. "You were there, weren't you? While I was battling Demak," she stated.

"Yes, Luna. And the Crimson Dragon is very proud of you and your bravery. As am I," Keeo replied. "I think it's time I get back to Akiza though."

"Wait, please," Luna stated. "I need you to support us."

"We'll see each other again, don't worry," Keeo assured with a smile. She sighed a bit. "One way or another," she muttered softly and only Yusei seemed to hear it. What she said confused him though, and it made him worry. She then said louder and clearer, "I'll see you after my duel against Misty with Akiza."

She then flashed out of existence. Luna looked up and saw a red, star like light zoom across the sky in the direction Akiza's car was in.

Yusei paused for a moment before saying, "We need to keep moving. It's my turn to take down a Dark Signer. It's time I settled things with my old friend, Kalin."

Leo and Luna nodded and Crow decided to tag along. But Yusei could tell Luna was confused and deep into thought as they drove. _'Did she hear what Keeo said?' _he thought. _'I need to focus on beating Kalin right now. Keeo can talk to me about it later.'_

**Me: The duel against Greiger is done. It is finally done.**

**Keeo: What was that about? Now I can use a new form and hop between Akiza and my friends? When did that come into play?**

**Me: It did just now.**

**Yusei: What did Keeo mean when she said "One way or another"?**

**Me: I can't say right now. Sorry. Anyways, to you readers, I'll see you in the next chapter when it comes!**


	30. Uncertainty

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Keeo: Am I going to be in chapter?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Keeo: Will I learn about this ability I just got?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Keeo: *sighs* Just start the chapter already.**

**Me: I know, don't worry. Let's go!**

_**Chapter 30: Uncertainty**_

_Keeo's POV_

I blinked about ten times as my visions cleared. I looked around to see Akiza looking at me worried.

"Keeo, are you okay? What happened?" Akiza asked.

The sound of another Shadow Duel rang through the air and we turned as we saw the Mark of the Giant form in the sky. _'Yusei's duel has started,' _I thought.

"I'm not sure. One moment I'm here and saw this vision of Crow being attacked by an Immortal. Then the next, I'm in front of the Earthbound Immortal blocking its assault on Crow. At first I'm this light and then I turn into a humanoid shaped version of the Crimson Dragon. I ended up taking Greiger's soul and guiding it to the light since he was dying but then I came here," I explained.

"But you never left here," Akiza responded confused. "I mean, you're eyes grew seriously distant and I couldn't snap you out of it. But it wasn't a vision either. I was worried."

"But that doesn't make sense. I was right next to Crow. And Yusei was there too but… but I know I was there," I retorted.

"Maybe your spirit left your body and went to help out Crow. Maybe your want to protect Crow was so strong that your powers took you to him through your spirit," Akiza suggested.

"Maybe," I agreed unsure.

"_She is right, my daughter," _came my mother dragon's voice shocking me for a moment.

Probably noticing my shocked expression, Akiza asked, "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. The Crimson Dragon is just talking to me," I answered. "She says that your assumption was right."

"Really? Yeah, it made sense in a way but how is it possible though?" Akiza responded.

"_Your powers are growing, Keeo. Faster than normal. Perhaps it is because I am dying sooner than I should. But even I did not have an out-of-body experience," _Mom explained and I relayed her words to Akiza.

"Really?" she responded shocked.

"_Keeo, this is dangerous. Your powers are supposed to grow gradually so the amount of power does not destroy your current body until you change. But yours are growing too fast. You need to be careful using your powers now. Watch yourself and your powers. You need to control them as best as possible. Or your powers may destroy you before you can change," _Mom told me gravely.

"Hold on, did you just say that my powers could destroy me before I change because they're growing too fast?" I asked aloud once again by accident.

"Wait, what?!" Akiza exclaimed.

I looked at her. "It's just… the Crimson Dragon said that my powers are supposed to grow gradually so my current body isn't destroyed before I change. But my powers are growing too fast so I need to control them and watch my powers as best as possible or they could destroy me before my change," I explained.

"Just do what you have to do. I know you can do it Keeo. You're stronger than you think," Akiza reassured.

"Right," I agreed.

I felt a punch of energy hit the air and noticed Akiza's mark vanish while mine glowed bright.

"_I must go for now, my child. Yusei needs my power," _the Crimson Dragon said before I felt her presence fade.

"Huh?" I wondered aloud. _'What did she mean by that?' _I thought.

"Keeo, what happened to my mark?" Akiza asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. The Crimson Dragon said something about Yusei needed her power and then she left. I'm not sure what she meant by that though," I explained.

I felt another vision coming to me. _'How many visions am I going to get today?' _I thought.

"Vision?" Akiza asked and I nodded. "Go ahead and take it. I'll be right here." I nodded again and let the vision take hold.

_~Vision~_

I found myself back to the form I had when I watched Leo and Luna's duel and when I watched Yusei duel the first Shadow Drone. I was standing next to Crow and I couldn't help but wonder why this kept happening to me.

I looked at Yusei was reaching for Kalin who was practically riding on the edge of the purple flames.

"Keeo!" I heard Luna exclaim. I simply glanced at her but quickly turned back to watching Yusei. "Keeo, what's going on? My mark disappeared."

'_She's coming,' _I thought not taking my eyes off the duel.

I saw Yusei's deck glow. "Yusei, draw the card," Kalin ordered.

"What? No, Kalin, I have to…" he started but Kalin cut him off.

"Just draw that card! If you're so bent on helping me, you'll draw that card and play it!" Kalin exclaimed.

Yusei gave in and pulled the card. He stared at it for a moment before summoning the monster. Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0). I felt power rise into the air as the full Mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Yusei's back.

Yusei looked up at me and I nodded telling him to go for it. "I now tune Majestic Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong!" he declared. "Clustering minds of light and hope, come together to form a monster created from our combined power. Come forth, Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 3800/ Defense 3000)!" The dragon zoomed around and engulfed Yusei flying with him in it.

I knew what was coming as I glowed and launched into the new dragon. I felt my power merge with my mother to help my friend. But then all went black.

**Me: That's that.**

**Keeo: What happened? Why did I pass out?**

**Me: Because… reasons.**

**Keeo: *groans* You better fess up.**

**Me: **_**You**_** should be knocked out like in the story. Don't make me knock you out again!**

**Yusei: Just end the chapter.**

**Me: Okay, okay. Well, readers, see you in the next chapter!**


	31. Power

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Here!**

**Keeo: Busy?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Keeo: School?**

**Me: Don't remind me.**

**Keeo: *sighs* Just start the chapter.**

**Me: Right.**

_**Chapter 31: Power**_

_Third Person POV_

Yusei kept his mind mainly on the battlefield below as he faced Ccapac Apu. But his mind was taken off of it for a moment as he saw Keeo beside him unconscious. He reached to touch her but his hand merely passed through her.

"What the…?" he muttered but quickly rerouted his mind to the duel.

"With my dragon's ability, I can negate the effect of one of your cards and it acquires it until the end of this turn. And I will negate the effect of Ccapac Apu," Yusei declared. The blue light of the Immortal dimmed as its power was drained away and absorbed by Majestic Star dragon. Yusei called for the attack, "Majestic Star Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu and end this!"

As the attack succeeded and the Earthbound Immortal fell, Yusei raced in with his dragon and grabbed Kalin to safety by his side.

"Kalin, I'm sorry. I couldn't save you," Yusei told his friend.

"Yusei, you brought you're A-game and that's what matters. When I became a Dark Signer I wished for two things. One, to get revenge. And two, to duel you once more. As an Enforcer. And now it's your turn to save the world. Beat the other Dark Signers…" Kalin responded. He glanced at Keeo. "Take care of Keeo. She's running out of time…"

With that the dragon landed letting Yusei and Kalin out while Kalin turned to dust with a sad and confused Yusei staring at his now empty arms. "I promise, Kalin. I promise I'll beat the Dark Signers and protect Keeo," Yusei vowed. "Kalin…" he muttered as a tear fell down his face.

He turned to look at Majestic Star Dragon. A transparent version of Keeo stepped out from within it. She gave a respectful nod before disappearing from sight and into nothing but air.

"Yusei!" Crow called and ran down. "Are you okay? And what was that about with Keeo?"

"I'm fine. I'll be better once we beat the Dark Signers. Keeo, I don't know what's going on but that's the third time she's appeared like that. I'm getting worried though. Kalin said something about her running out of time," Yusei explained.

"What's that mean, Yusei?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. But I don't want to find out," he replied.

Trudge suddenly tensed before Yusei could continue. Leo began to wave in front of his distant face. "Uh, Officer Trudge?" Leo called.

"Yusei," called a familiar voice that Yusei immediately recognized. And it wasn't Trudge's voice.

"Roman," Yusei growled.

"How was your duel with your old friend? I am assuming you sent him back to the Netherworld, no?" Roman responded. Yusei didn't say anything. "I believe it's time we finished things don't you. I know I dueled Keeo last time but I'll be challenging you this time. We'll see who's best. Besides, Keeo's going to be dueling my associate soon. If you wish to try to stop this faster, you'll come duel me at the site of the Old Reactor. I'll be waiting."

With that Trudge tensed again before looking confused and out of sorts. He looked at everyone's staring eyes. "W-What are you all looking at?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei, what're you going to do?" Luna asked.

"I'm going to settle things with Roman. It's time I take him down," Yusei answered.

The others nodded and they left to go to the next duel.

_Keeo's POV_

I looked up and Akiza looked at me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. It was just another weird vision again and something else happened that was strange enough as it is," I explained.

"Like what?" Akiza asked.

I was about to respond when Mina called, "You guys, we're almost there."

We looked and saw a rundown amusement park in the distance. "That's where it is?" I asked shocked.

"I know it's strange but that's where it is," Mina responded.

"I hope this isn't going to be bad," Akiza stated. "This is going to creep me out."

"Don't worry, Akiza. I'm here," I responded and we smiled at each other.

_Third Person POV_

Luna shuttered a bit as they arrived at the crater of a hole where the reactor once stood. "They're something really, _really_ dark and dangerous down there," Luna commented.

"Look how deep it goes," Luna added.

"Then we better stop moving," Yusei stated and they began their trek down the stairs to the bottom.

All the while, Crow noticed a security helicopter and extra passage off to the side. _'What's going on there?' _he wondered. He decided to go off on his own and followed the open passage underground.

Meanwhile, Yusei and his friends continued their search and stopped at a bridge. Yusei quickly noticed Roman at the end of the bridge and got tense. Roman commented that Yusei had sent Kalin into the Netherworld.

Yusei retorted saying that Roman was wrong and that between him and Kalin, there was no hatred. He also added that it was the Dark Signers' fault for twisted their misunderstanding.

Roman didn't think so and said that it was fate that caused it. He also added that, from the beginning, there were fated to be bound to each other through hate and that the original Ener-D Reactor was been built through hate and sadness, just like him and Dr. Fudo.

"What?" Yusei responded shocked by what Roman just said.

Roman pulled out a switch and an explosion occurred. Ener-D has filled the bottom under the bridge. Luna and Leo are both fascinated and terrified by this event looking forward but shrinking back at the same time.

"This is the door to the alternate possibility your father and I found eighteen years ago," Roman told Yusei, "Within this light lays the power to change the world. The light has the power to rule over the world."

Yusei asked, "Will this light will take more victims?" Roman stayed silent with a grin prompting Yusei to understand the truth and say, "I'll never let you get away for what you've done!"

Roman retorted, "In order for the alternative possibility, there's always slight sacrifices and that people are just small existences in the great container called fate. Before fate, lives will disappear like trash and that this light is fate itself and alive. The light has swallowed the fate of Dr. Fudo and mine and become alive." Yusei says that Roman is crazy and won't allow him to do any more harm than he already has.

Roman frowned and declared, "I'll bury you inside the light as I did you're father."

The two began their Duel, with their mark glowing and their Life Points at 4000. The twins are worried for Yusei. The spider geoglyph appeared in the giant crater in Satellite.

**Me: And the duel will commence in the next chapter.**

**Yusei: Why next chapter and not now?**

**Me: *shrugs* Don't know. Just feel like doing this. Plus, I want the chapters to come out when I can. Sorry if you, readers, don't like that too much. But at least I'm being honest here. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**


	32. Destiny

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey, I'm back!**

**Keeo: Nice to see you getting these chapters up a bit faster.**

**Me: I know. I'm happy that I can.**

**Keeo: School a problem?**

**Me: You don't understand how hard school is. If you were real, you might.**

**Keeo: *glares* I'm real!**

**Me: You're my OC! How are you real?**

**Keeo: *crosses arms over chest with a deadly glare* Then how are you talking to me?**

**Me: *sighs in annoyance* Chapter!**

**Keeo: I'm not done!**

**Me: *pinches pressure point on neck* *Keeo passes out* Yes. You are. Now, for you readers, the chapter…**

_**Chapter 32: Destiny**_

_Yusei's POV_

Roman looked at Yusei with amused eyes as he drew his card. "I'm looking forward to our duel and I wish to see what kind of powers you hold," he commented and took his turn. "I set one card face down and ends my turn."

'_Does Roman want me to attack?' _I thought. _'The only thing I can do right now is to attack, whatever he might have.'_ I began my turn, "I use Quickdraw Synchron's (Attack 700/ Defense 1400) effect so it can be special summoned by discarding a monster card in my hand." The monster I sent to the Graveyard was Level Eater which appeared and vanished on the field. "Now, since Quickdraw Synchron was summoned with 700 attack points, the effect of Level Eater activates, lowering the level of Quickdraw Synchron by 1 and special summoning it. Now Quickdraw Synchron can be used in place of a tuner monster that has Synchron in its name. So I use Quick Synchron and Level Eater to synchro summon Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300). Now Junk Warrior, attack Roman directly!" The attack hit and lowered Roman's life points to 1700. Leo, Luna and Trudge are happy for my first attack and cheered a bit. But I knew it wasn't near over yet.

"I activate a trap card. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing! Since I took damage from a direct attack, I can special summon one level 1 monster from my hand and one from my Deck. So I special summon a Dark Spider from each."

I knew what was going to happen and growled a bit worried. I set a card and ended my turn there. _'If he summons his Earthbound Immortal, this could mean trouble. I have to be ready for it,' _I thought.

It was Roman's turn and he drew a card. "First I activate the field spell card, Spider Web!" With the card in play, it covering the field in webs. "Now I tribute my two Dark Spiders to summon Earthbound Immortal Uru (Attack 3000/ Defense 3000)." I looked back to check to see if Leo and Trudge were safe since they weren't Signers and, thankfully, Luna's Signer Shield protected them. "Now if there is a spell card on the field, Uru can attack directly. So I send Uru to attack you directly."

I immediately activated the trap card Synchro Barrier, in which allows me to tribute a synchro monster on my field in order to turn the battle damage to 0. Roman was obviously surprised by my move and set two cards face down. But he wasn't done. I could tell that. And it was confirmed when Roman activated the continuous spell card Destiny Activator. He sent the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard. I was worried because then during each turn, I was forced to show Roman the card I drew. And if it was of the same type as that Roman sent, it was destroyed and my life points would be halved. That didn't help me at all. Especially since Roman had sent Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon to the graveyard.

I reached for my card and Roman called, "The card you must draw will determine your fate." And he ended his turn.

It was my turn and I drew Shooting Star which was, fortunately, a trap card. Roman stated how impressed by my luck. _'I definitely need that,' _I thought.

I started my turn by summoning Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400). _'Earthbound Immortals can't be chosen as an attack target and Roman's only down to 1700 life points. Hopefully this will work,' _I thought. "I activate the effect of Speed Warrior, doubling its attack (Speed Warrior: Attack 1800). Now Speed Warrior, attack Roman directly," I ordered.

"You're too naïve," Roman stated. "I activates the trap card Roar of the Earthbound. This destroys the attacking monster and deal damage equal to half its attack." Speed Warrior was destroyed and my life points went to 3100. Yusei set a card to end.

Roman drew a card. "How long can you withstand the attacks of Uru?" he asked me. He sent Uru to attack me directly.

"I activate Spirit Force! This reduces the Battle Damage to 0 and allows me to add a monster with 1500 or less defense points from my graveyard to my hand," I declared.

Roman retorted, "You are at the end. Because I activate Earthbound Wave. This negates the activation of Spirit Force and destroys it." My life points dropped to 100. I could hear Leo, Luna and Trudge worried calls but I kept my focus on the duel. Even though I was hurt by the attack. Roman called over, "I'll let you go towards the light below where your father is resting soon enough."

Despite being hurt, I called, "This isn't over, Roman."

_Third Person POV_

Crow was still investigating the underground tunnel and came to the conclusion that it used to be the Ener-D reactor's research laboratory. He looked around a bit more and soon discovered a photograph of Yusei's family.

. . .

At the Duel, Yusei drew a card; the Effect Monster, Zero Gardna. Roman noted that Yusei drew a Monster Card and activated the effect of Destiny Activator, halving Yusei's Life Points to 50.

"Your end is coming," Roman stated.

Leo was worried sick for Yusei since he only had 50 life points left.

Yusei stated back saying that his life points aren't gone yet. The three friends encouraged Yusei. Yusei summoned Zero Gardna (Attack 0/ Defense 0). After that, he set a card and ended his turn.

Roman was surprised that Yusei still had the will to fight and his will was just like Dr. Fudo's. He commented that he couldn't believe that, after eighteen years, the Signer to fight against him is Dr. Fudo's son and that he felt a strong sense of fate.

Yusei replied, "I don't have any fate with the likes of you."

"Ah, but your life points are almost gone. Your soul will disappear into the light of Ener-D," the Dark Signer reminded him. "And do you know what that means for the Crimson Daughter?" Yusei grew tense. "I should probably tell you the story about your father first." Though Yusei wanted to hear what would happen to Keeo if a Signer lost, he let Roman continue his story. "Eighteen years ago, Dr. Fudo discovered the planetary particle. The planetary particle, much like a planetary gear, binds particles together with other particles and that Dr. Fudo gave you the name of his discovery. He wished you could be a person to connect people with each other through bonds. The planetary particle was a new, essential particle needed to create Ener-D. So your father created his own theory and launched development on the non-polluting energy mechanism, the Ener-D Reactor. Rex and I were researchers but were impressed by his research and were able to become his assistants. Dr. Fudo would talk about the possibilities of his research like a bright-eyed little boy. He believed in the world's future that the Ener-D Reactor could create. The research was still going well at that time. Due to the experiments, the city was struck by abnormal weather. I was shocked when Dr. Fudo said that the experiments had to be stopped. How he said that it was out of hand. He didn't know what it was due to, but he was positive that the abnormalities in the city were connected to the Ener-D Reactor. Rex was going to say that all the research would be lost. But your father intervened saying he knew that already. But as long as our safety was being threatened, we couldn't continue to put the citizens in danger. I was actually a little saddened by that development. I investigated every piece of data in the world and found a location where disasters were occurring at the same time as the experiment. That was the Nazca Lines. I arrived in South America to investigate the Nazca Lines, having heard about the legend that there was a battle of the gods five thousand years ago. At the Nazca geoglyphs, I heard that evil beings were sealed inside and that they were locked in battle with the Crimson Dragon for supremacy of the world. During my investigation, I met a mysterious man who claimed to be from Yliaster. He told me that it was a shame that the research on Ener-D would be halted. I couldn't help but wonder how the man knew about that, but the stranger simply replied asking whether I wished to continue the research. He also said that the research must continue, even if I have to get rid of Dr. Fudo. I asked him what he was talking about. The stranger replied that in the light of Ener-D, there are possibilities that even I couldn't imagine and that the people of Yliaster believe that I was a true genius that should be in the first page of the history books. He said that I had already been chosen. I had wondered what the stranger meant by that. The stranger replied by pointing at the mark on my left arm. I looked at my mark and told them about the mark I had had ever since I was born. The stranger said that fate had already chosen me and that I can't run away from that." Yusei was surprised that Roman had revealed himself to be the fifth Signer. "I asked the stranger if the five thousand year old battle between the gods actually existed and if it's going to happen again. The stranger simply replied that is something I should see with my very own eyes with the will of the light of Ener-D. After that, he laughed and disappeared in a sandstorm. I then returned in New Domino City and went into the laboratory to see the Ener-D Reactor and search for truth in the stranger's claims. And I saw it." Yusei tensed a bit. "I saw visions about the Earthbound Immortals, the Crimson Dragon and their battle. As well as shot from young Keeo, the Crimson Daughter. The heir to the Crimson Dragon that is different than all others and the most dangerous."

Yusei immediately raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Do you not know?" Roman asked and Yusei stayed silent. He grinned. "Back to the story." Yusei glared a bit in frustration. _'Can't he give me answers about Keeo?' _he thought. "The Ener-D Reactor was a device to resurrect the five thousand years old battle between the gods."

. . .

Crow continued his investigation of the old laboratory and found Goodwin in a research room, instantly recognizing him. He asked Goodwin why he was there. Goodwin replied that he came here to say goodbye to his big brother and he looked at the picture of him, Roman, and Dr. Fudo. He explained that his brother was considered a genius at a young age and he was proud of him. However, he took an unbelievable fate upon his shoulders.

Goodwin began to tell the story similar to Roman's, "Dr. Fudo said that he's going to stop the Ener-D research, no matter what the agents said to him. One of the agents told Dr. Fudo that he no longer had the authority to do that and had been relieved of his duties as a member of R.R.D. a while ago. Dr. Fudo couldn't believe what he just heard. Another agent told the doctor that they invested a lot in the development of Ener-D and that the successor had already been decided. The successor was revealed to be Roman. Dr. Fudo asked Roman what the meaning of it was. Roman had replied saying that Dr. Fudo didn't have the courage to see the truth and told him that Roman shall fill that role himself. Dr. Fudo said that he already built control units for the Ener-D Reactor. When he said as long as Roman can't release the seals, Roman showed him the four cards: Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon which revealed to be the seals. Dr. Fudo took the cards and the agents shot at him with their ray guns. In his getaway, he dropped one card, Ancient Fairy Dragon. I found Dr. Fudo badly wounded and told him to hold on. Dr. Fudo told me to stop the Ener-D Reactor and gives me the three cards. I searched for my brother in the laboratory. When finally found my brother, he had just cut his left arm and put it in a container. Roman gave the container to me saying that someday, the Signers would appear and no matter how many years it may take, I must gather them together and defeat Roman. I had wondered what my brother was talking about, but Roman told me to do what he said. He also added that there are two gods within his body, but he chose the path of darkness and told me to take his left arm and get away from the laboratory, while a small amount of Roman's self remains. He held me at gun point, forcing me to do what he said. He went into the Ener-D Reactor Control Room and hits the self-destruct button which caused the Zero Reverse. He said that this way, he'll be reborn as a Dark Signer. Before the explosion could kill him, Dr. Fudo put his son, Yusei, in a capsule escaping hatch, saving him from the explosion. The Zero Reverse has split the city into two."

. . .

Back at the duel, Roman was continuing his story, "Back then, the doors of the Netherworld began to open through the events of five thousand years ago."

. . .

Back with Crow and Goodwin, Crow concluded that, because of the accident, his parents, Yusei's parents and Jack's parents all died and the city was divided. Even the legendary man couldn't stop the city from dividing into two. Goodwin asked Crow if he knew the identity of the man who flew from Daedalus Bridge. Crow answered "No", but couldn't forget about his wish to make Satellite and New Domino City into one someday. Goodwin told Crow that he had the same aspirations as Yusei and asked the young man to send a message for him, "Please tell him that if he succeeds in defeating his brother, I'll be waiting for him." After that, he went into an elevator. Crow tried to stop him, wondering what he was talking about.

. . .

Yusei stared at Roman with a glared. "So that's why you're doing all this? To be God? How many lives do you have to take until you're satisfied?" he asked furious.

"My fate was already in the hands of the gods when I realized it and that I chose the darkness within my heart myself. The world will be reborn soon," Roman said. "Now back to the duel. It's my turn." He drew his card. "I send Earthbound Immortal Uru to attack you directly."

"I activate the effect of Zero Gardna. By tributing it, I can reduce the battle damage to zero," Yusei retorted. "Are you going to give us any information on what you're talking about with Keeo?"

Roman grinned. "I am impressed that you managed to seal off my attack," he stated not answering Yusei's question. "I set a card and ends my turn."

"If Yusei takes another attack, he'll lose the Duel," Leo commented worried.

"Just believe in Yusei, Leo," Trudge responded.

"What I'm more curious and worried about is what Roman's talking about with Keeo. Especially after what Keeo said when she was about to leave," Luna added.

"What did she say?" Leo asked.

"When she saw us after Greiger died. She said that we'll see each other again. But then she said that it was one way or another. Like something was going to happen that might separate us for a long time," Luna explained.

"And this Roman guy seems to know about it too," Trudge stated looking at Roman.

"Ah, so you're friends are seeming to have a clue as to what is making Keeo so different from the rest," Roman stated as Yusei drew his card.

"What're you talking about, Roman? Why is she so different and dangerous?" Yusei asked sternly.

"So you really don't know?" Roman replied and Yusei glared making him grin. "Keeo Alterine, the Crimson Daughter, was never meant to become a mature Crimson Dragon at twenty-one." They looked at him. "Due to the power of these duels and the energy it takes from the Crimson Dragon to keep things in order, the Crimson Dragon will fade faster than it should." Yusei went wide eyed. "Do you know what that means, Yusei? It means the Crimson Daughter will take her final form as soon as this war is over. That is, if she can control the power she has that is growing out of control too quickly. And if all the Signers are not defeated by the time this is over." Yusei growled.

"Wait, Keeo's going to turn into the Crimson Dragon by the end of this?!" Luna exclaimed.

Roman laughed. "That's exactly what it means, little girl," he stated with a grin.

Yusei growled and turned back to the duel. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

Roman drew still grinning at the fact that he put such distress into their minds. "I activate Earthbound Whirlwind!" he declared. "This trap allows me to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field since I control one Earthbound Immortal."

"I activate the trap card Starlight Road. This negates an effect that destroys two or more cards," Yusei retorted and Earthbound Whirlwind was immediately shut down. "It also allows me to special summon Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)."

"Despite your dragon's arrival, it's too late," Roman stated.

"It's never too late," Yusei retorted confusing the Dark Signer. "And this is why. I activate Shooting Star allowing me to destroy one card when I have Stardust Dragon on the field. And I choose to destroy your Spider Web field spell!"

"It is too late because I activate Anti Emptiness. This makes Uru's attack points zero and negate the activation of a spell or trap (Earthbound Immortal Uru: Attack 0)!" Roman retorted. "And I end my turn there meaning Uru's attack returns to 3000!"

"I activate the spell card Battle Waltz! This summons a Waltz Token that copies a synchro monster except for its effect," Yusei declared after drawing his card. And the token appeared looking the same as Stardust Dragon with the same attack.

"Must I remind you, Earthbound Immortals can't be chosen as an attack target," Roman reminded.

"It's not Uru I'm aiming at for the attack Roman. It's you," Yusei retorted. "So now my Waltz Token is going to attack you directly!"

"I activate Roar of the Earthbound! When a monster with lower attack that Uru attacks, I can destroy the attacking monster and deal half the monster's attack as damage to you," Roman responded.

"I use the effect of Stardust Dragon. By tributing it, I can negate a card effect and destroy it!" Yusei responded and Roman's card was destroyed and the attack continued.

"I activate Brilliant Shine Art! This redirects the attack to Uru," Roman responded defiantly. "It's over Yusei! But you shouldn't feel bad because we have inscribed a glorious page in the world's history!"

As the attack hit, Roman thought he was the victor but quickly noticed Yusei still standing and Yusei's life points remained untouched.

"When a Waltz token is destroyed, both players take 0 battle damage. Plus, monster that destroys the token loses attack equal to the token's attack (Earthbound Immortal Uru: Attack 500)," Yusei explained to the confused Dark Signer across the bridge. "I don't care about fate and that's because of my fate. They have been so many victims. You've forgotten what the people who survived are going through. If my father hadn't had his experiments, the incident eighteen years ago would never have occurred. The experiment took the lives of both Crow and Jack's parents and ruined everyone's lives. If it had never happened, everyone would have loving parents and a happy life. I don't know why they look at me as a friend, why they don't bear any bad feelings and support me. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to tell them how sorry I am? Can you answer that Roman?"

'_Is this the darkness within Yusei's heart?' _Roman wondered to himself.

"I'll give you the answer!" Crow called making them all turn to him below. "I didn't know that you've been shouldering those feelings and I'm sorry for that. Even though I'm your friend, I've never noticed. But I never thought my life was ruins because of you or your father. That's why you don't have to feel responsible. And if there was any fate for me, it was only having met Yusei, Jack, and many other friends. Now win this duel for our sake too."

Yusei gave a small, relieved grin, touched by Crow's words. "Right," he agreed and turned to Roman. "The ones illuminating my heart, Roman, isn't the Ener-D's light. It's my irreplaceable friends and this duel is my final hope. I activate Stardust Flash! During the turn, Stardust Dragon tributed itself, I can special summon it from my graveyard," Yusei declared and Stardust Dragon took his spot next to Roman.

"What?!" Roman exclaimed shocked by its return.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Uru and end this!" Yusei ordered. The attack his and Roman's last life points fell and Yusei won the duel. Roman fell to his hands and knees.

Roman laughed in his positions confusing the ground. "This isn't the end. An ultimate god has already been unleashed!" he started and began to turn into dust at the same time. "If all four units are not controlled before sunset, the King of the Netherworld will be revived. Not only would that mean that the Crimson Dragon's death will be for certain, but the Crimson Daughter will perish before she can even change!" He began to laugh manically and Yusei glared in defense of Keeo extremely tense. "I won't allow you to leave this place!" Roman then pulled a switch on his mechanical left arm which allowed him to pull it off. The bridge exploded and Yusei fell into the Ener-D's light below.

**Me: And that chapter's done.**

**Yusei: What just happened?**

**Me: One, you shouldn't be here yet. Two, you'll find out later.**

**Yusei: *rolls eyes***

**Keeo: Did you really leave a cliffhanger like that?!**

**Me: Yep. Wait, weren't you knocked out?**

**Keeo: I woke up. And I'll be getting payback you know.**

**Me: Good luck with that. Now, to you readers, you know the drill. See ya in the next chapter!**


	33. A Single Beat- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey, I'm back!**

**Keeo: Nice to see you getting these chapters up a bit faster.**

**Me: I know. I'm happy that I can.**

**Keeo: School a problem?**

**Me: You don't understand how hard school is. If you were real, you might.**

**Keeo: *glares* I'm real!**

**Me: You're my OC! How are you real?**

**Keeo: *crosses arms over chest with a deadly glare* Then how are you talking to me?**

**Me: *sighs in annoyance* Chapter!**

**Keeo: I'm not done!**

**Me: *pinches pressure point on neck* *Keeo passes out* Yes. You are. Now, for you readers, the chapter…**

_**Chapter 33: A Single Beat- Part 1**_

_Third Person POV_

Jack was heading for the Hummingbird Tower on his duel runner. He finally arrived at the destination, wondering if Carly was there, was waiting for him. He then remembered the good times he had with her. After that, he looks at her glasses and wondered why Carly has joined the Dark Signer.

"Carly!" Jack shouted. "If you're there, answer me!"

Suddenly Carly arrived, riding a Duel Runner. She removed her helmet and told Jack that she had been waiting for him.

Jack asked her, "Are you really Carly?"

She replied, "Yes. In order to see you again, I had come back from the bowels of death as a Dark Signer."

Jack wondered, "What? What are you talking about?

"I had infiltrated the Arcadia Movement and was killed by Sayer," Carly retorted.

Jack is shocked by what she said and asked, "Why?"

Carly replied, "I wanted to get closer to him, just a little."

"I-I thought you had been sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals. I thought that if I defeated the Dark Signers, I could save you and turn you back to normal," Jack responded.

Carly asks him, "Do you have no intention of fighting me?"

Jack answered immediately with, "If you draws a bow against me, I'll break its arrows by force."

"You're right. Since I'm a Dark Signer and you're a Signer and that we're bound to each other by a twisted fate," Carly stated. The Hummingbird Geoglyph appears in the ground. After that, she pronounced, "Let our destined duel begin!"

They both started their Duel Runner.

"If you win, I will be turn to normal; But if I win, you will become a Dark signer," Carly stated.

"No matter the stakes, I'm facing you," Jack accepted.

. . .

Outside the geoglyph, Mina, Keeo, and Akiza noticed the Hummingbird Geoglyph.

Keeo noticed Mina's hidden distressed look. "Mina, you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just worried for Jack."

"Don't worry. If I know Jack like I should, he should be fine. He's tough. You should know that Mina," Keeo reassured.

Mina nodded. "You're right," she agreed.

. . .

"Fate is ironic, isn't it? I turned into a Dark Signer in order to chase after you. And you had come to chase after me," Carly stated.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"You can't escape fate, Jack," Carly replied. Both duelists activated Speed World. "Your duelist instinct won't allow you to refuse a duel. That's what I expect that from the man I have chosen."

"If you desire this, I'll take you on your so-called destined duel," Jack retorted.

"They try to catch me to the first corner of the geoglyph," Carly responded.

'_With this duel, I'll be able to confirm her true intention,'_ Jack thought.

As they drove, Carly knocked Jack's duel runner with hers forcing Jack to lose control of his duel runner allowing Carly to take the turn. She drew her card. "I summons Fortune Lady Light (Attack 200/ Defense 200). My monster gains a level every turn. I set a card face down and end my turn. Bring it on, Jackie!"

It was Jack's turn and he drew a card. "I pass this turn," he declared.

"You didn't summon any monsters or set any cards. Have you really prepared to accept his fate? I'll be sure to use all my might to take your life," Carly responded. "It's my turn!" She drew her card. "Because it's my standby phase, Fortune Lady Light's defense and attack go up another two hundred (Fortune Lady Light: Attack 400/ Defense 400. Now I tribute Light in order to summon Fortune Lady Earth (Attack 2400/ Defense 2400)! But I'm not done. Thanks to the effect of Fortune Lady Light, I can special summon Fortune Lady Dark (Attack 2000/ Defense 2000) from my deck in attack position. And both Fortune Ladies attack and defense are equal to their levels times 400. Therefore, as you can see, Fortune Lady Earth has 2400 attack points and Fortune Lady Dark has 2000 attack points."

'_If I take both attacks, I'll lose the duel,'_ I thought.

"Brace yourself, Jack, because this is going to hurt. Fortune Lady Earth, attack Jack directly!" Carly ordered. The attack hit causing Jack to lose control of his duel runner for a moment, his speed counters dropped by one and his life points to dropped to 1600. "Fortune Lady Dark, follow your sister and attack Jack directly." The second Fortune Lady prepared to attack while Jack remembered the time when Carly put a bandage on his right arm and told him to get well soon.

'_You aren't the type of girl who would hurt others,'_ Jack thought though his face is bleeding due to the first attack. He drew a card and said, "I'm not done, Carly. During the Battle Phase I took damage through a direct attack from the opponent's monster, and before the second direct attack goes through, I can special summon Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow (Attack 0/ Defense 0). My monster's effect allows it to halve the attack equal to the amount of damage I had taken. In other words, your second Fortune Lady that has declared the attack must battle with my newly summoned monster with 2400 attack points!" Fortune Lady Dark is destroyed and Carly's life points fell to 3600.

"I'm impressed that you're resisting in the end. But you can't go escape fate. I set a card. Try to attack me," Carly responded.

'_You're being controlled by something, I know it,' _Jack thought._ 'I promise, Carly, I'll turn you back to normal, even if I have to give up my life for it.'_

. . .

"You know, this Signers-Dark Signers war seems to have some sort of connections with us. Each Dark Signer we duel has some sort of connection towards us. Who do you think could be Jack's opponent?" Akiza wondered. She looked at Mina. "Are you worried, Mina?"

Mina looked at her and replied, "There's no way that Jack will lose."

Keeo read her mind even though she knew it was a bit wrong to do so. She was shocked when Mina was thinking about Jack holding a girl's glasses. Mina then thought, _'Jack's heart is somewhere that even I can't reach.'_

. . .

It was Jack's turn and he drew a card. _'Right now, as it stands, it'll be a draw,'_ he thought. He then took his turn. "I summon Power Supplier (Attack 400/ Defense 400). Its effect gives my Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow 400 more ATK."

Carly retorted by activating, Bending Destiny, which negated the summoning of a monster and returned Power Supplier to the Jack's hand. "No matter what you do, fate has already been determined," Carly stated.

'_With that move, Carly did more than just stop my Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow from gaining more attack,'_ Jack thought. _'During Carly's next turn, the attack of her Fortune Lady Earth will increase causing it to be stronger than my Ogre.'_ "I set a face down and end my turn," he declared.

The Dark Signer once known as Carly drew her card to begin her turn. She spoke with confidence in her voice, "Now that it's my turn, I'll completely finish you off!"

"Go ahead and try," Jack dared.

"With pleasure. Now since Fortune Ladies gain a level each turn, the level of Fortune Lady Earth goes to 7 and her attack becomes 2800. Now I activate her effect, inflicting 400 points of damage to you," Carly declared. Jack's life points instantly dropped to 1200. "Now that that's done, Fortune Lady Earth, attack Jack's Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow!" The attack hit, destroying Jack's only monster and causing Jack's life points to drop to 800. Jack lost control of his duel runner. They both stopped their duel runners and Carly laughed at him. "Are you going to give in?" she asked.

"Like I would ever give in to you. I'm going to bring the real Carly back," Jack replied defiantly.

"Our true fate can begin very soon," Carly responded calmly.

"There's no fate and with my own hands, I'm going to open your eyes," Jack retorted.

"You're the one who should open your eyes and this duel is a fight for us to be together. When the match is settled, they're promised to eternal fate. That is what the cards told me," Carly replied. She looked at her face down card and said, "I have been fortune-telling with my deck. And the card I picked was the trap card Enlightenment!" The card emitted a light which blinded Jack.

**Me: Part 1 is done. Part 2 coming.**

**Keeo: This better hurry up.**

**Me: Can't promise anything. But I've at least been getting them up fast, right?**

**Keeo: *sighs* True.**

**Me: Well, see you in the next chapter, readers!**


	34. A Single Beat- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey, everyone!**

**Yusei: So, where am I? Am I finally in this chapter to figure out where I went?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Keeo: That's good. I was getting worried about him.**

**Me: Wish you were there with him?**

**Keeo: *blushes* You're my creator, you should know.**

**Yusei: *Shakes head***

**Keeo: Something you want to say, Yusei?**

**Yusei: *looks at her***

**Me: And I'm going to get the chapter started before this gets worse. And while you guys read, I'll be calming Keeo down. Enjoy the chapter!**

_**Chapter 34: A Single Beat- Part 2**_

_Third Person POV_

Leo was crying about Yusei's supposed death.

"Don't worry, Leo. Yusei won't die in a place like this," Crow told the young boy. Crow looked into the light below and thought, _'Yusei has just dropped into the Ener-D. Nothing more.'_

. . .

Yusei slowly woke up with his vision clearing. He looked around to find himself in a strange place.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud. "I remember falling into the Ener-D, and then… am I dead or something?" He looked at saw his mark glowing. _'I'm not dead if my mark's glowing,' _he thought. Suddenly, ghostly figures emerged from the ground and looked straight at Yusei.

Yusei backed up slowly in shocked but one of them took Yusei by the arms. "Let me go!" he yelled pulling against them but they refused to listen and continued to pull at them. Suddenly, he sees a vision in which the Ener-D exploded, causing the city to be separated and the death of a dozen of citizens of the city. "These people are the souls of the people killed in Zero Reverse. And they probably are holding a grudge at me because of my father's research," he concluded. He legs were slowly being engulfed by the ground as he tried to swallow him as the souls continued to advance on him.

. . .

Jack woke up in Carly's room and Carly looked at him. "Morning," she greeted. "You seemed like you had quite a nightmare. Did you have a bad dream?"

"What is this place?" Jack asked. He was quick to notice that he had the Hummingbird mark on him instead of the Mark of the Dragon. "I-I'm a Dark Signer?!"

"Yes. Are you still seeing some of your dream?" she asked.

"What's going on here?" he asked. He hurriedly stood up and looked into the mirror. When he looked, he noticed that he had transformed into a Dark Signer with the usual dark clothes and the white of the eyes turned black. "What the…?!"

"Remember, Jack. Your soul has been lost once before," Carly told him and showed him a video set.

Fortune Lady Earth launching an attack on Jack which made him lose the duel and die. Carly went to Jack, took him into her arms and kissed him. The kiss caused Jack to revive and turn him into a Dark Signer. Jack couldn't believe that he was turned into a Dark Signer.

Jack ran outside only to notice that Satellite had turned into hell itself with volcanoes, lava, and a darkened sky. Carly spoke calmly and relaxed, "The five thousand year old battle against the Signers was won because you were on their side."

Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Stardust Dragon were then seen being destroyed by the flames and the Crimson Dragon disappeared with Carly and Jack watching it and laughing about it. Jack managed to remember everything and that, because of the Dark Signers' victory, the world has turned into hell itself.

"Yes, you're the Dark King, Jack, the High Ruler of the Netherworld," Carly told him.

"Death opened my eyes. I don't need friends, bonds, or tepid harmony. It is only in this hell-like world where heights sought by a true king lie," Jack responded.

"This is the world they truly desired," Carly stated.

. . .

In reality, Jack was still blinded by the light from Enlightenment.

Carly said, "When I chose this card, I was able to understand all on why I became a Dark Signer and what I could gain by fighting you. So that we could go to our ideal future. I activate the effect of this card. A monster that's destroyed a monster through battle can attack a second time. Fortune Lady Earth was about to attack Jack a second time, until Carly's glasses began to fall from Jack's clothes.

. . .

Back in the illusion world, Jack was seen with Carly on a throne transported by zombie-like creatures.

"Everything in this world has pledged their allegiance to you as the Dark King," Carly told him.

"In this world, all the humans are gone," he responded. He then noticed Carly's glasses on the ground. He then remembered Carly's true self and said defiantly, "This isn't the world you truly desired!" Carly was shocked by it.

. . .

In the real world, Jack snapped back to reality. "I activate Changing Destiny!" he declared. "This negates the attack of an opponent's monster; Therefore, Fortune Lady Earth's attack is stopped."

"Why are you trying to avoid fate? If I win the duel, we can attain a blissful future," Carly responded.

Jack took Carly's glasses and said, "This sham is not the future we're intended for! You had shown me what's real!"

Carly was shocked when she sees her glasses.

. . .

With Keeo and Akiza, Keeo eyes were closed in peace as she focused on creating a vision for the first time. She saw what Jack was saying and grinned. "That's it, Jack. Remember who you're fighting for. What you're fighting for. It's why you were chosen. Believe in yourself and stay strong." Akiza and Mina looked at her. "Remember what you fight for and don't let it go."

"Keeo?" Akiza called. _'She's in a vision…' _she thought and immediately explained it to Mina.

"A vision?" Mina responded still not having completely heard on Keeo's powers.

"Keeo can see things from past, to the future, and most recently the present. But this one, it's like she's in between her vision and her conscious self," Akiza explained.

"What's going on with Jack?" Mina asked.

. . .

Jack could hear Keeo's voice and her words. _'Don't worry, Keeo. I'm not going to forget. This isn't over. Not until I get Carly back,' _he thought.

**Me: So?**

**Keeo: A cliffhanger? Again?!**

**Me: *grins* Aren't I just mean?**

**Keeo: *sighs* Just get the next chapter up soon so I won't have to kill you.**

**Me: Who's knocked you out **_**twice**_**?**

**Keeo: *grumbles***

**Me: *shakes head* While I retry to get Keeo calm again, I'll get the chapters up as soon as possible. See ya then, readers!**


	35. A Single Beat- Part 3

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey, everyone!**

**Yusei: So, where am I? Am I finally in this chapter to figure out where I went?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Keeo: That's good. I was getting worried about him.**

**Me: Wish you were there with him?**

**Keeo: *blushes* You're my creator, you should know.**

**Yusei: *Shakes head***

**Keeo: Something you want to say, Yusei?**

**Yusei: *looks at her***

**Me: And I'm going to get the chapter started before this gets worse. And while you guys read, I'll be calming Keeo down. Enjoy the chapter!**

_**Chapter 35: A Single Beat- Part 3**_

_Third Person POV_

In the Netherworld, the souls continued to gather around Yusei until a voice called out to them, "Yusei is innocent in the involvement of your death. Release him! He does not bear the sins and by doing them in you take away your chance of final rest!"

The souls did what the voice told them to do and disappeared. Yusei was pulled out of the ground. He looked to see a figure in the light. "It's too soon for you to be here," the voice stated.

"Who are you?" he called but was then blinded by the light.

. . .

Inside the geoglyph, the turbo duel between Jack and Carly continued. Jack showed Carly her glasses and said, "Remember. The Carly is still in you somewhere."

"That can't be true!" the Dark Signer version of Carly retorted. Both restarted their duel Runner and continued it. "I came back as a Dark Signer so we can rule the world. This is what I desire and this is the fate that has been appointed to us."

"You're wrong. You're the one who woke me up when I lost all directions after being toyed by a sham of a fate," Jack retorted.

After Jack said this, Carly remembered all the time she spent with Jack. "D-During the battle with Yusei, I said that the old Jack died and it is time for the real Jack to live. I also said that it'll help him becoming a real king," she thought back.

"I hadn't forgotten what you said and that's why I followed your advice and decided how I live on my very own," Jack told her. "I activate the second effect of Changing Destiny. This lets you pick one of two options: Regain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated or inflict it as damage to me."

Carly was shocked by this revelation. 'He's leaving his life to me? The attack of Fortune Lady Earth is 2800. I must choose to either recover 1400 Life Points or inflict 1400 damage to Jack. Jack's life points are only 800. If I chose to inflict damage, he will lose the Duel,' she thought. Carly asked, "Why don't you mind with taking damage when you were just squeezed by the attack of my Fortune Lady?"

"It's so I can teach you that there's no such thing as an appointed fate. That I believe in you. You have to choose your own destiny," Jack replied.

"You're a fool and that by flustering yourself such a great deal, you're ending up following what I said. This time, I'll make you hers.," Carly responded. "By the way, do you feel that energy in the air? Seems like your dear friend, Keeo, is aging into bloom faster than she should. When this is over, she and the Crimson Dragon will perish! And to make my point I choose the effect…" she paused and looked into his eyes as she remembered the time she spent with Jack. Unable to go through with hurting him, she instead chose the effect to regain her life points, which brings her to 5000 life points. After that, her eyes turned back to normal.

"Carly!" Jack called. "Are you back to normal?"

Carly looked at him, showing Jack her eyes and that she had and told him, "I really don't want that kind of fight."

"You're not the type of person to hurt others," Jack agreed.

"I want to end this duel," Carly admitted. As she reached to do so, dark mist surrounded her and she cried out.

"Carly!" Jack called.

"**You were revived to destroy the Signer! If you cannot do so, I will," **her Earthbound Immortal said and quickly possessed her to continue, **"I don't care what Carly wants. The duel between you two is her fate appointed as a Dark Signer. We will duel, Signer!"**

"Are you the one who dragged Carly into the darkness?" Jack demanded.

But the evil power told Carly to continue the Duel and to dispose of the Signer. Carly was now completely possessed by her Earthbound Immortal.

"Unhand Carly!" he ordered.

"**My turn isn't over yet. So I activate the Speed Spell- Curse of Fate! Since I have two or more speed counters, I can place two Curse Counters on one of my monsters. In exchange for that monster not attack, I can inflict damage by removing a counter," **the possessed Carly stated. **"So I place two counters on Fortune Lady Earth. I set two cards and end my turn. Don't waste time in your turn trying to get the old Carly back!"** She laughed manically and evilly.

"I'm going to make you pay for taking, Carly!" Jack vowed and drew his card. "I can special summon Vice Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 1200) with its attack and defense halved since you are the only one who controls a monster. Now I normal summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300)! Now I tune my two monsters together to synchro summon a dragon of sheer power! Rise, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!"

"**The dragon that proves you are a Signer has finally appeared. But I'll turn the tables,"** Carly stated. **"I activate the trap, Class Change! This increases Fortune Lady Earth's level to eight and its attack rises to 3200 thanks to its ability."**

"That means it'll have more attack points than my dragon," Jack muttered.

"**Next I activate the other effect of Fortune Lady Earth. This inflicts 400 points of damage to you!"** Carly declared and Jack's life points fell to 400. The possessed Carly laughed. **"Your life points are like a flame on a flickering candle. During my next turn, I'll completely deplete your life points!"**

"I won't allow that. So I activate Speed Spell- Half Seize!" Jack declared. "Since I have three or more speed counters, I can half the attack of your Fortune Lady Earth and regain the life points equal to that amount." The attack of Fortune Lady Earth became 1600 and Jack's life points jumped to 2000. "I'll burn your evil power and your wicked heart to ashes with the flame of truth. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Fortune Lady Earth!" he ordered. The attack succeeded and Carly's life points dropped to 3600 and her speed counters also dropped to 4. "Please, Carly, open your eyes."

The possessed Carly didn't respond but instead lost control of her duel runner and rode into the flames of the geoglyph.

**Me: Well?**

**Jack: What happened to Carly?!**

**Me: You'll find out. Don't worry.**

**Keeo: What's with the cliffhangers lately?**

**Me: I don't know. I find it a bit fun to do cliffhangers. You can deal with it, right?**

**Jack &amp; Keeo: *sighs in defeat***

**Me: *smiles* Good. Now see you later, readers!**


	36. A Single Beat- Part 4

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey, everyone!**

**Yusei: Still don't know what's going on with me.**

**Me: You'll find out.**

**Yusei: Will I even get out of there?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Keeo: I want to know about what's happening.**

**Me: Patience, my friend. All will come in due time.**

**Keeo: Who said I have to have…?**

**Me: *cuts her off* Sayer.**

**Keeo: *freezes in shock***

**Me: *sighs* Well, while I try to convince Keeo not to kill me, you can read the chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 36: A Single Beat- Part 4**_

_Third Person POV_

At the Dark Signers lair, Crow, Trudge, Leo, and Luna looked at the Ener-D, where Yusei had fallen into.

. . .

Yusei was suspended in midair in the darkness of the Netherworld when he saw a light. It began to call his name in a soft, almost inaudible voice.

"Is that calling me?" Yusei wondered. He began walking and found himself near a river. "A river?"

A light figure appeared and spoke, "You don't belong to this world just yet."

"Are you the one who guided me here?" Yusei asked. _'That voice…' _Yusei thought recognizing it. "Father?!"

The figure took the form of Dr. Fudo and Yusei knew the figure was his father. "I am sorry, my son. I hope you can forgive me for burdening you with such an outrageous destiny," he told Yusei.

Dr. Fudo began to fade and Yusei called, "Wait!"

"Destiny can and will be changed," Dr. Fudo stated as he continued to fade. Yusei continued to pursue his father, calling out to him. Dr. Fudo spoke again to Yusei saying, "There are people who are truly waiting for you down the path you'll proceed."

"Father!" he called. "Wait!" But Dr. Fudo soon faded away and Yusei was blinded by light.

. . .

Trudge, Crow, Leo, and Luna suddenly saw a shot of light come out from the Ener-D and notice Yusei floating within the light. The light slowly disappeared and Yusei began to float down slowly to his friends.

The twins were crying again, but with happiness instead of fear and dread. And were to more than relieved to see Yusei back and Trudge and Crow caught him. Everyone called for Yusei to wake up, in which he slowly did.

Yusei looked around after opening his eyes and noticed everyone staring at him with worried eyes. "Am I back?" he muttered.

Crow grinned. "You seem fine," he stated.

"How did you manage to get back?" Trudge asked.

"Yusei's safe now. Who cares how he got back? This is why adults are hopeless," Leo replied before Yusei could.

"Hey, you little…" Trudge began but Yusei cut him off.

"Sorry for worrying you guys," he told them.

"You're good. But we can't waste any time," Crow responded. Leo agreed with him.

"Right. After all, if the two remaining towers aren't sealed up before sunset, the King of the Netherworld will revive," Yusei agreed.

"But what's going to happen to Keeo?" Luna asked and they all looked at her.

"We'll talk about this on the ride. We'll head to the Lizard Tower so we can meet up with them," Yusei decided and they nodded in agreement.

. . .

Jack was still searching for Carly inside the geoglyph, calling out for her to answer him.

The possessed Carly rode out of the geoglyph's flames and immediately continued the duel, **"I activate Inherited Fortune, special summoning up to two Fortune Lady cards from my hand on my next turn."**

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Jack finished. _'No matter what I does, I will save you, Carly.'_ Carly drew a card from her deck. "Carly, are you alright?"

But the possessed Carly merely said, **"Carly doesn't exist. And the effect of Inherited Fortune activates allowing me to special summons Fortune Lady Water and Fortune Lady Wind. Now Fortune Lady Water's effect activates, letting me draw two cards!"** Looking at her draw, Carly laughed. "You should serve me as my sacrifice! Because I sacrifice both my monsters to tribute summon my ultimate beast and the god of darkness. Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Attack 2500/ Defense 2500)."

Jack saw the shell-like device containing the souls of half of the citizens of New Domino City. _'If the real Carly were to witness this scene, she would've blamed and lamented herself,' _Jack told himself.

"**Aslla piscu, attack Jack directly!"** Carly ordered.

"This isn't over yet. I'm going to stop your evil power or die trying. And this isn't over because I special summons Battle Fader from my hand thanks its own effect. It also ends the battle phase," Jack declared. Furious, Carly set one card. "I used to be a person who wouldn't give a thought about others and I betrayed and hurt my friends. I was a man willing enough to sacrifice others for my own ambitions. But I learned from Carly that even a bruised and troubled heart can be saved by a truly considerate heart. Right now, I'm wishing with all my heart and want to save the person I truly love. And that's Carly!" A red light surrounds him.

. . .

Everywhere, especially with Keeo, the Signers sensed Jack's determination and their Marks of the Dragon disappeared with Keeo's staying but she was sent into another vision.

. . .

The Crimson Dragon symbol appeared on Jack's back. After he noticed the symbol on his back, Jack saw a light in his deck. He drew the lighted card that was revealed to be Majestic Dragon.

"It's my turn!" Jack declared and drew a card.

After drawing Majestic Dragon, Jack heard Carly's voice calling to him and telling him to end the duel. _"I don't want to hurt you or any more people because of me,"_ she said.

"Don't be ridiculous! There has to be a way to save you," Jack retorted.

"_If you truly care for me, then you must end the Duel,"_ Carly responded.

"But… But if I do that, you'll be gone," Jack told her sad and worried.

"_This is the fate I choose for myself. If you are truly considerate for me, you must finish it with your own hands,"_ Carly said with a kind voice.

"I… I understand. If this is what you sincerely desire, I'll do it," Jack reluctantly agreed.

"_Thank you, Jack,"_ Carly stated.

And it was then that Jack realized that he must pay Carly back by saving her life as she saved his before. "Let's finish this. I summon Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Now I use Battle Fader and Red Dragon Archfiend and tune them with Majestic Dragon! So I synchro summon a dragon of power and strength. Majestic Red Dragon (Attack 4000/ Defense 3000). My dragon's effect allows me to negate your monster's effect and gain its attack until the end phase (Majestic Red Dragon: Attack 6500)." Carly made it obvious how shocked she was by the turn of events. "I'll finish this, just as the real Carly wishes! But I won't let her die alone. This is the fate that I had chosen for myself and if I'm defeated along with her, I'll have no regrets."

The spirit of the true Carly reappeared and said, "I'm going to choose your fortune once more."

"**I activate Earthbound Release,"** Carly declared. **"This tributes Aslla piscu and destroys all monsters on the field and inflicts their combined attack points to you as damage!"**

Jack was shocked by this revelation and commented, "But the effect of Majestic Red Dragon can negate any card's effect trying to destroy it and inflicts the damage to the opponent equal to its attack!"

While the dragon prepared to counter-attack, the real Carly said regaining herself, "My real wish is that you will be loved by everyone and that you will become a real king that makes everyone happy, Jack." She showed him a card with Jack surrounded by children on it. Carly took the 6500 points of damage and Jack won.

. . .

After Carly's defeat, the geoglyph disappeared and each Marks of the Dragon reappeared on the respective Signers' right arms. Meanwhile Keeo returned to her conscious self after witnessing everything.

"Jack won his duel," Keeo stated.

Mina to jumped for joy, happy about Jack's victory, and Mina sighs in relief and said, "Jack's a true king."

. . .

Jack went to see Carly, who was lying on the ground, and "Carly! Carly, don't die on me."

She opened her eyes and asked, "Where are you?" Jack replied saying that he was right at her side. "Because I don't have my glasses, I can't see anything." Jack gave the glasses to her and she shakily fit them on. "I loved to cheer on people like you, who tried their hardest. But, when I tried to wish for such selfish happiness, I must have been wrong for doing so."

"No, Carly. Everyone has a right to wish for happiness. If what you're saying that's a crime, then I'm guilty as well," Jack retorted.

Carly looked at Jack. "I know that you'll save the world. I'll be cheering you on, after all." She gave him a hug, which Jack returned and slowly began to turn into dust. Before disappearing, Carly said, "Jack, I love you." After that, she disappeared. Carly's glasses fell to the ground and Jack tried to grab the now non-existent Carly. Sad, Jack looks at the light dusts falling from the sky.

. . .

As they drove towards the final, Yusei, Crow, Trudge, Leo, and Luna also saw the light dusts falling from the sky.

"Jack has won his duel against the Dark Signer," Luna concluded happily.

"There's still one tower left to seal," Yusei reminded. "And the Dark Signers' ambitions will be stopped."

. . .

With Akiza, Mina, and Keeo, they saw the amusement park get closer.

"Akiza, Keeo, we're almost there," Mina informed. "Just a few more minutes.

"This is it," Keeo stated.

"Yeah. It's time we finished things with Misty," Akiza agreed.

Keeo nodded and they looked at each other. "As sisters," Keeo stated holding out a hand to grip.

"Sisters," Akiza agreed and gripped her hand

**Me: That's that.**

**Keeo: Well, at least Jack won his duel. But what'll happen with me and Akiza?**

**Me: Sorry, can't say.**

**Keeo: Damn it!**

**Me: Keeo, if my parents hear you swear, I'll be in serious trouble. So don't swear!**

**Keeo: Whatever.**

**Me: You realize that if I get grounded, I won't be able to write the story and that means you won't be able to find out what happens, right?**

**Keeo: *frowns***

**Me: *rolls eyes* Anyway… see you in the next chapter readers! Assuming my parents don't ground me because of Keeo.**


	37. Past

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hello!**

**Yusei: Is this Akiza's and Keeo's duel now?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Keeo: Will we survive?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Keeo: Come on! I should at least know if I get to live.**

**Me: Keeo, I'm keeping it silent for those who are reading it. So deal with it, Keeo.**

**Keeo: *sighs***

**Me: Good girl.**

**Keeo: I'm not a dog.**

**Me: *sighs* I know. Anyway, let's get to the chapter.**

_**Chapter 37: Past**_

_Third Person POV_

At the Lizard Tower, Misty was looking at a locket that contained a photo of her and her brother, Toby, with sadness. _'I'm going to avenge you, Toby. I'm going to make the Black Rose Witch and the Jeweled Wind Witch pay for what they did,' _she thought.

. . .

Outside, Leo, Luna, Trudge, and Yusei were heading to the tower. Crow had gone off on his own to look for Jack.

"Is the Lizard Tower the last one?" Leo asked.

"Yeah and if Keeo and Akiza can't seal it by sunset, the Doors of the Netherworld won't be shut off," Yusei responded. _'I'm worried about Keeo and Akiza. Especially Keeo. What did Roman mean when he said Keeo's time was coming sooner than it should? Will she really be changing so soon?' _he thought.

. . .

"Hey, Mina," Akiza called. "Misty told us something when we dueled her the first time."

"What was it?" Mina asked.

"She told us about the despair and claimed that Akiza and I were the cause of her brother Toby's death," Keeo explained.

"What if Misty was telling the truth?" Mina responded.

"But we don't remember it happening. We don't remember a kid being killed. Yeah, Keeo and I have hurt people by accident but we've never killed a kid," Keeo responded. "That much I know."

"Maybe Misty's just mistaken," Mina suggested.

"Misty's anger wasn't just an act," Akiza responded.

"And we have to settle the score with her in order to answer Yusei and the others' wishes," I finished knowing her thoughts.

"You two are so similar it's scary," Mina stated shaking her head and they laughed a bit. They entered the amusement park and things immediately went serious. "We have to find the last Dark Signer quickly."

"Be careful, Mina. We don't know when the geoglyph might spring up," Akiza stated.

"Akiza and I will go to the Lizard Tower on foot from here. We'll meet you back here," I told Mina before Akiza and I left.

. . .

Yusei, Trudge, Leo, and Luna found the car on the outskirts of the amusement park realizing that Akiza, Keeo, and Mina were already inside.

"The duel hasn't started yet," Luna commented.

"We should split up and search for them. Keeo and Akiza should be together since they're fighting Misty together," Yusei decided and they nodded in agreement.

Yusei went on his own, Leo and Luna went as a team, and Trudge went on his own as well.

. . .

As Mina searched through the park, she commented to herself, "It's sad a place like this is so devoid of people."

"Indeed," said a voice behind her.

She turned and saw a man with his face hidden and in a cloak. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm here under Director Goodwin's direct order," the man responded.

. . .

Keeo and Akiza were walking towards the tower when a door into an old hall of mirrors opened. "Let's go," Akiza stated and Keeo nodded as they entered.

They walked a bit further in when Keeo noticed Misty's reflection on one mirrors. But Akiza's and Keeo's minds were taken off of it for a second when the doors shut behind them.

"Black Rose and Jeweled Wind, now your business with me will be finally finished," Misty called. "Today is the day I will take revenge for mine and my brother's death. And when you die, not only will I have my revenge but the cycle of the Crimson Dragon will be no more." Her face appeared on all of the mirrors laughing.

. . .

Meanwhile, Yusei continued to search for Akiza and Keeo.

"Look out!" yelled a voice and Yusei looked up and noticed a giant board toppling over. He managed to dodge it but noticed the mysterious man who was standing to the side. "Are you okay?" the man asked.

"I'm fine. Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"I am from Sector Security and came here under Goodwin's direct order," the man answered.

"I appreciate the concern but it's not safe here," Yusei responded.

"Believe me, I've already prepared for such risks. I have learned all the details from the director," the man stated. "For the sake of New Domino City, Akiza and Keeo must win at any cost."

"Okay," Yusei agreed.

"I am actually searching for them right now," the man responded.

"I'll help," Yusei stated and the man nodded in agreement.

. . .

"Now our duel can begin. And I'll tell you clearly what you did to Toby. In grueling detail," Misty stated. "If you wish to seal the Lizard Tower, you must navigate through this maze of mirror. I'm sure this duel will be enjoyable. Are you ready, witches?"

"I'm ready," Keeo agreed activating her duel disk.

"As am I," Akiza agreed following Keeo's gesture.

They all exclaimed in unison, "Duel!"

"I'll go first if you don't mind," Misty stated drawing a card. "I activate the field spell, Mirror Labyrinth!" The hall of mirrors began to change and Misty said, "I'll display all your crimes. Now I activate the continuous spell card, Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories!"

The scenery changed again, showing Misty's past. Akiza and Keeo saw Toby coming at his big sister to give her a birthday present. Misty thanked her little brother for the present with a smile. She opened her present and her gift was some kind of locket that played a beautiful music. Misty thanked her brother again and told him she'll be sure to treasure it. She then put the locket on.

Toby told his sister that he met someone who has psychic powers similar to him and that her name was Akiza Izinski and Keeo Alterine. At hearing this, both Keeo and Akiza were shocked. Toby continued and told Misty that Akiza and Keeo is also skilled in the Arcadia Movement and that the organization isn't as bad as people think it is. He also added that he wanted to use his powers to benefit everyone.

Akiza was surprised that this little boy is Misty's brother and Keeo agreed with her.

Misty explained the effect of her continuous spell card bringing them back to reality, "This forces both players to shuffle a monster drawn during the draw phase back into their deck." The scenery then changed back into the hall of mirrors and Misty said, "One third of the cards of our decks are now restricted."

"That doesn't include the cards in their hands," Akiza told Misty.

Misty smirked. "I summons Reptilianne Servant (Attack 100/ Defense 100). As long as Reptilianne Servant is on the field, both players cannot summon any monsters. With that I end my turn. I believe Akiza is up next." The Signer drew her card. The card she drew was Evil Thorn, an effect monster. "Because of Sad Story - Sorrowful Memory, you can't draw any monster cards." Akiza put the card back into her deck, shuffled and set a card. "Follow me into the hall's mirror maze, witches." Akiza and Keeo followed her while the last Dark Signer laughed at them.

. . .

Yusei and the mysterious man continued their search for Akiza and Mina.

"Can Akiza and Keeo stand against a person like a Dark Signer?" the stranger asked.

"They'll win," Yusei replied. "I believe in them."

"Do you have special feelings for Akiza or Keeo?" the stranger asked.

Yusei stayed silent for a moment before answering, "They're friends."

"Wait," the stranger stopped and looked in a house. "I saw some movement in that house."

Yusei carefully went into the house. "Akiza! Keeo! Mina!" he called. He heard a tired groan beneath him and looked down into a cellar to find Mina below him, unconscious.

He tried to save her, but was attacked by a fireball cast from a Hinotama card by the stranger. "If you want to know the truth, you'll have to fight me," the man told Yusei as he materialized Psychic Sword, from his hand.

"Are you a psychic duelist?" Yusei asked.

The stranger didn't responded as he attacked Yusei with the sword, which Yusei blocked with his duel disk. The Psychic Duelist laughed at him.

. . .

Akiza and Keeo continued to follow Misty in the mirror maze.

It was Misty's turn and she drew a card. "I activate the continuous spell card, Sad Story - Unwavering Truth."

The mirror maze had changed into the Arcadia Movement Headquarters. Akiza and Keeo saw themselves walking in the hall together as Toby came up and presented himself to them. Toby told them that he want to be just like them and wanted to know what can he do to be like them. Akiza replied that Sayer will tell him how and he would just have to listen to what the Arcadia Movement leader says. After that, they left him. Akiza was still surprised that Toby is Misty's little brother. Keeo was shocked but could also see it. But the only thing that made it obvious were the looks.

Misty began to explain the effect of her second continuous spell, "If both players draw a spell card during the draw phase, it forces us to shuffle it back onto our deck. In other words, all of your spell cards can no longer be of use to you.

Despite being trapped, Akiza thought, _'Why Misty is putting herself trapped also?'_

"I send Reptilianne Servant to attack Akiza directly," Misty declared. The serpent beast attacked Akiza and her life points dropped to 3900.

"Akiza!" Keeo exclaimed a bit worried.

. . .

Yusei continued to fight the psychic duelist. The used Hinotama to materialize another fireball, but the Signer, thankfully, dodged it.

"Why don't you want me to help Akiza and Keeo?" Yusei asked.

"They are destined for greatness far beyond this world. They don't need any friends," the stranger answered.

"If Keeo and Akiza don't wrap things up by sunset, the world is going to get destroyed," Yusei retorted.

"That is none of my concern," the psychic duelist retorted and attacked the Signer again with Psychic Sword. He used the sword's sheath and jabbed Yusei in the side to neutralize him and sent him in the cellar with Mina. After closing the cellar, the psychic duelist said, "Keeo and Akiza can only shine in a world that I desire." He sent another fireball using Hinotama to completely seal the cellar.

"Mina, wake up," Yusei tried. He stopped for a moment as water began to flood up the cellar. The psychic duelist laughed at them and left the house.

. . .

Back at the duel, Misty explained the effect of Mirror Labyrinth, "If both players don't have a level five or higher monster and if there's only one Level 4 or lower monster, the monster can attack once more during the battle phase. Reptilianne Servant, attack Keeo directly!" Misty's monster attacked and Keeo's life points went to 3900. The Dark Signer declared, "I set one face down and end my turn."

It was Keeo's turn and she drew her card. "To start I'm going to activate the trap, Never Lose! This not only makes it so you can't attack until the end of your coming second turn, but I can summon a monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck. So I summon Torrential Wind Dragon (Attack 1500/ Defense 2000) in attack mode," she declared.

"I activate Illusion Destruction! This flips Reptilianne Servant face down," Akiza chimed in. And because of the monster's ability, it was destroyed and was obliterated in shards. Misty growled.

"Next I play the equip spell, Wings of the Wind! I can equip this card to any Wind attributed dragon type monster on the field and that card's attack and defense is increased by 1000 plus, just like the wind, it can't be destroyed by battle (Torrential Wind Dragon: Attack 2500/ Defense 3000)," Keeo declared. "But the downside to this card is, on the turn it was activated, the equipped monster can attack. To finish my turn, I set a face down. You're up, Misty."

"Let's continue to move forward, shall we?" Misty dared. Akiza and Keeo followed Misty as she drew a card. "I activate the continuous spell card, Sad Story- Atrocious Day."

The mirror maze changed into the Daimon Area in which Akiza and Keeo, as the Black Rose and Jeweled Wind, were rampaging destruction in the area and spreading fear to anyone who dared challenge them. Toby died by a boulder caused by Akiza's Power and increased velocity by Keeo's wind. This cause Akiza and Keeo to feel guilty about his death.

"That wasn't how it happened, Misty. There weren't any casualties that day," Keeo tried to responded.

"The Arcadia Movement covered up all sorts of inconvenient truths," Misty retorted. Akiza and Keeo were genuinely shocked by the information. "The effect of my Sad Story spell combo makes it so all cards will now be shuffled back into the Deck after being drawn during the draw phase. I'll make you taste Toby's pain." Her face appeared in all the mirrors and began to laugh.

"Despite meeting Toby, we don't know much about him or the fact that we were involved in the incident that claimed his life," Akiza retorted.

Misty was immediately furious. "You can't just accept the truth and keep denying your responsibility in Toby's death!" she exclaimed. "I activated the trap, Sorrowful Chain." The scenery changed again and Misty is seen, crying for her dead brother. "This sadness led me to fall into a cliff while I was still driving car. By the time I was transported into the hospital, I was already dead." Akiza and Keeo were taken aback by all the revelations and claims Misty had made.

. . .

The water continued to flood up the cellar while Mina cried out for someone's help.

Outside, Trudge noticed a Sector Security ID on the ground and wondered, "How did this get here?" He opened it and recognized it as Mina's ID and saw Jack's picture in the ID, which made him livid. He heard Mina's voice and went inside the house searching for Mina.

. . .

"We know it's our fault for all the destruction we had caused," Keeo stated.

She stumbled back and nearly fell toward a shard of mirror, but the psychic duelist saved her, Akiza came close to check on Keeo and they looked at the psychic duelist.

"Who are you?" Keeo asked.

"Don't worry. I'm on your side," he replied. He pulled of his fedora and glasses to reveal himself to be Sayer.

"Sayer…" Akiza muttered.

"Yes, I survived the destruction of Arcadia Movement Headquarters. Although I now have a scar on the right side of my face due to the accident," Sayer responded. Akiza and Keeo gripped her happy that Sayer is alive and their mentor said, "Now you must fight, you two."

"We can't," Akiza responded.

Sayer looked at them. "Both of your original latent powers were too strong. So I had to sealed them away without your knowledge. But now, I'm going to unseal your true powers," he told them. "So listen carefully to what I'm about to say." He brought their ears close to him as he whispered, "The entrance to the Netherworld is on the witch's island.'' After saying that, Akiza and Keeo emitted a powerful wind around them and their eyes grew angered and distant. "You both can defeat Misty. Your true powers are far superior than those of the Dark Signer's." And with that, he escaped the hall of mirrors.

. . .

Trudge continued to search for Mina and Yusei in the house.

"Trudge down here!" Yusei called. Trudge looked down to find them below him with the water flooding up the cellar very quickly. "Trudge, open the hatch of the cellar." Trudge grabbed a metal spear to try open the hatch and began to yank at it.

. . .

Akiza and Keeo had transformed into their Black Rose and Jeweled Wind personas which made Misty very happy.

"You're going down, Misty," Keeo threatened.

"So you have finally accepted your true selves," Misty responded with a grin. "You both will soon vanish from this world and pay for what you have done."

"Misty, you will be the only one to vanishing from this world," Akiza retorted.

The Dark Signer explains the effect of Sorrowful Chain, in which when the three Sad Story cards are on her side of the field, she can special summon the effect monster, Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings (Attack 1900/ Defense 2600). The dragon took to the field. And Keeo and Akiza just stared at it, unmoving and unwavering. No fear in their expressions irritating Misty. "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, attack Akiza directly!" The attack hit Akiza while she remained unmoved and her life points dropped to 2000. "When Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings deals battle damage, my opponent must select one card on their hand and send it to the graveyard." Akiza sent Hedge Guard and Keeo sent Electric Tune. "Due to the Queen Dragon's effect, I can also draw one card. And because this isn't the draw phase, I'm not affected by the effects of my three Sad Story spell cards. With that, I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Akiza stated and she drew a card. The card she drew was Violet Witch and returns it to her deck because of Sad Story - Sorrowful Memory. After that, she summons Witch of the Black Rose (Attack 1700/ Defense 1200). "Thanks to the effect of Witch of the Black Rose, when this card is successfully summoned, I can draw one card from my deck and if the card I draw is not a monster card, this card is destroyed. And just like you, I can draw cards outside the draw phase. I draw and summon Rose Fairy (Attack 600/ Defense 1200), which I can do through its own effect. Now I tune my two monsters to synchro summon! Out of the flames of destruction, come forth, Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)!" The dragon's arrival caused all the mirrors to break and the building to shatter.

Outside the duel, Leo and Luna noticed a tornado is a little closer to them while Trudge continued his best to free Yusei and Mina from their watery grave.

Sayer was watching the duel from outside the hall of mirrors, and said, "That's right, Akiza and Keeo. Eliminate all in our way. Use your powers to rebuild my Arcadia Movement organization" He laughed.

Akiza and Keeo continued their duel against Misty. Leo and Luna found Akiza and Misty inside some kind of mirror dome.

"There's something strange about Akiza and Keeo," Leo noticed a bit frightened.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack her Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings," Akiza ordered. Misty's dragon was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3500. "Now Torrential Wind Dragon will attack you directly!" The attack hit sending Misty flying back by the wind as her life points dropped to 1000.

"Akiza used her psychic powers!" Leo concluded as the wind picked up making them hold on to the railing of the stage they were on. "And so is Keeo!"

"I ends my turn," Akiza finished.

"These are the same powers that were used to kill my brother and I swear, I'll make both of you pay for it!" Misty responded. She then made the lizard geoglyph appear in around them in a blazing, purple fire and the mark visible in the dark sky.

"Akiza, Keeo, use your psychic powers against your enemy," Sayer encouraged and laughed.

. . .

Meanwhile, Trudge continued to try to open the cellar door while Yusei and Mina tried not to be drowned by the water that was flooding up the cellar.

"Jack!" Mina cried out.

Trudge grew angered by Mina's cries and he anger from hearing it gave him enough strength to finally open the cellar's door and rescue Yusei and Mina. Once they got out of the house, they saw the lizard geoglyph in the sky.

"The duel's started," Yusei concluded.

"Yusei, Misty thinks Akiza and Keeo killed Toby," Mina stated.

"Is that true? Did they really…?" he trailed off.

"I don't know and Akiza and Keeo can't remember," Mina replied.

. . .

It was Misty's turn and she drew a card. The card she drew was Reptilianne Gorgon. But due to Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories, she had to return the card to her deck and shuffle it.

"My Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings can be special summoned back to the field by sending a continuous spell card on the field to the graveyard. So I send Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories to the graveyard to revive it," Misty declared. "Next, I equip my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings with Reptilianne Rage. This increases its attack by 800 (Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings: Attack 2700). Now Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, attack Black Rose Dragon!"

"I activate Rose Blizzard! When an opponent's monster attacks, the attack of the opponent's monster is negated and switches to defense position," Akiza retorted.

"I'm impressed that you managed to dodge the attack," Misty responded. "I set a face down and end my turn."

. . .

Outside, Yusei found Leo and Luna who were still gripping onto the bars from the wind. "Leo! Luna!" he called.

"Hey, Yusei," Leo greeted. "Why are you wet?"

"Not now. Just tell me what's going on here," Yusei replied.

"Akiza and Keeo are dueling Misty. But they're acting like the Black Rose and Jeweled Wind again," Leo explained.

Yusei looked at the field and especially at Keeo who he could tell had a different sense in her that he knew wasn't here. "What happened?" he wondered.

Sayer was watching the duel while laughing and continued to encourage Akiza and Keeo, "That's it, you two. Keep fighting and make her feel the wrath of the psychics."

Yusei vaguely heard the voice and looked over. He immediately recognized him from the Fortune Cup. He glared as he came to the conclusion that it was Sayer's fault for Keeo and Akiza's change.

"Stay here," he told the twins as the wind grew more powerful. The twins nodded as they gripped to the bars tighter. Yusei ran off at full speed ignoring the wind that was spinning around at speeds that no one could calculate easily.

. . .

"It's my turn," Keeo declared. "I activate The Extra Dragon Vizor! This card allows me to summon one dragon type monster from my extra deck in defense mode. So I summon Sparkling Wind Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 2500)! Now I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect. By removing Rose Fairy in my graveyard from play, I can switch your Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings into attack position and reduces its attack to 0 (Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings: Attack 0)."

"Huh?!" Misty exclaimed shocked.

"With their power limiter removed, Akiza and Keeo have no need to fear the Dark Signers," Sayer stated.

Yusei ran up the steps to the building Sayer was in and entered with a glare at Sayer as he confronted him. "Sayer, what do you think you're doing?" Yusei asked.

"I'm surprised you survived. But no matter," Sayer replied not answering the question.

"Sayer, what're you doing here?" Yusei asked defensive. "What have you done to Keeo and Akiza?"

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!" Keeo ordered.

"I activate Shot Back **(A/N: Not sure if this card is real or if Misty would have it but let's just say she does and it is. Please don't be harsh about it)**!This negates the attack, ends the battle phase, and sends half the battle damage at you, but I have to destroy my monster," Misty retorted. Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings was destroyed and Keeo's life points dropped to 2700.

"You're about to lose, Misty," Akiza stated.

"When Reptilianne Rage is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, your monster's attack is lowered by 800 points (Black Rose Dragon: Attack 1600)," Misty responded.

"I activate Sparkling Wind Dragon's effect. This allows either me or Akiza to summon a monster one more time," Keeo declared. She looked at Akiza who nodded.

"I summon Dark Verger (Attack 0/ Defense 1000) in defense position," Akiza declared.

"I set a face down and end my turn," Keeo declared.

. . .

Meanwhile, Luna and Leo were watching the duel from their spot still gripping the railing tightly.

"I hope Akiza and Keeo wind the duel," Luna commented.

"Yeah, or else the world is doomed," Leo agreed.

"And not to mention what might happen to Keeo," Luna added making him turn to her. "Roman didn't really say what would happen if one of the Signers lost a duel. Yeah, he mentioned it but he never said what exactly would happen. I just hope they win. For all our sakes." They looked at the sun that was slowly starting to set.

. . .

"What're you doing here, Sayer?" Yusei demanded.

"Thanks to the Dark Signers attack my headquarters, I have a scar on my face," Sayer answered showing the blemish. "I now have complete mind control over Akiza and Keeo and now they will only listen to me. I will use Akiza and Keeo to get revenge against those who have hurt me."

"Let them go, Sayer! They're a new person now!" Yusei ordered.

"Akiza and Keeo are my faithful servants and I decide everything they do," Sayer retorted. He threw a fireball from a Hinotama card at Yusei who quickly dodged it.

"I won't let you control people's hearts," Yusei stated.

"Once people are in my hands, they'll be at my mercy regardless of who the person is," Sayer responded. "Once I place a stimulus on their weakness, they'll move at my will as much as I like just as Akiza and Keeo do. Their hearts have dealt with loneliness and fear just because they have psychic powers. All I had to do was give a little titillation."

"You're pathetic," Yusei growled.

"No, but this one is. Misty for becoming a Dark Signer through a grudge from the death of her brother and she's fighting two psychic duelists to get revenge. This is just some tear-jerking fraternal love," Sayer responded calmly. "Misty will be defeated by Akiza and Keeo and bring me my revenge."

That's when Yusei remembered what Mina said about Toby's death.

**~Flashback~**

Yusei, Mina, and Trudge were standing outside the building having just gotten out of it.

"What happened to Toby's brother that made Misty think Akiza did it?" Yusei asked.

"Well, there aren't any solid leads. But there is wide speculation that the Arcadia Movement was giving false accusation to the investigators," Mina explained.

**~Flashback Ended~**

"You're the one who had caused the events that led to Misty to become a Dark Signer in the first place, aren't you?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, but I didn't think things would go this far," Sayer replied. "It was a perfect stage for me to demonstrate the psychic duelists' power to the world."

Yusei smirked. "You just revealed that you were behind Toby's death," he informed.

"Even so, what're you going to do about it?" Sayer retorted with a confident grin.

. . .

It was Misty's turn. She drew her card. "I summon Reptilianne Gardna (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) and send Sad Story- Unwavering Truth to the graveyard to revive Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings. Now my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, attack Akiza's Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon was destroyed and Akiza's life points fell to 1700. "And thanks to Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings effect, I can draw one card and you have to send a card from your hand to the graveyard." Akiza and Keeo both sent a card to the graveyard as they were supposed to.

"Fine, it's not like we need them," Akiza stated. "But I activate Fragrance Storm destroying Dark Verger and allowing me to draw one card. If it's a plant, I can draw again." She began her draw. Her first one was Copy Plant and Akiza drew again but it wasn't a monster this time. "I summon Copy Plant (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Since it's a tuner monster, the effect of Dark Verger activates, special summoning it from the graveyard."

"What're you trying to do with summoning two low level monsters?" Misty wondered.

. . .

Trudge and Mina found Leo and Luna and held placed their feet to the ground to hold against the wind.

"What's going on with the wind? And who's winning?" Trudge asked.

"Akiza and Keeo are winning right now. But they're acting like the Black Rose Witch and Jeweled Wind Witch again. And Keeo is the one who is kind of making this wind," Leo explained holding onto the bars.

"What happened?" Mina asked and the twins shook their heads to say they didn't know.

. . .

Akiza set two cards and ended her turn.

Misty drew. "I activate Advance Force letting Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings count as two sacrifices," she declared. "I tribute my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings to summon the ultimate god of darkness. The one who revived me. Rise up, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Attack 2800/ Defense 1800)!" The giant lizard rose from the ground terrifying Trudge, Mina, Leo, and Luna by its size.

. . .

Meanwhile, Sayer continued to attack Yusei with fireballs. Yusei clicked something on his duel disk. "Did you really kill Toby Treadwell and pin the crime on Akiza and Keeo?" he asked.

"Yes, it was me. I was the one who killed Toby one year ago," Sayer responded. "I put Toby through a hard experiment to see if he had any potential to join my organization. The experiment consisted of an electrocution device which would reveal if Toby had strong enough psychic powers to withstand the procedure. But Toby's powers were pathetic. He did not live up to the high expectations of the Arcadia Movement. So he was of no use to me. I increased the power of the device, despite being warned that it would be dangerous, and the experiment killed the boy. I was disappointed that Toby had limited potential as a psychic duelist. But Akiza and Keeo possess limitless potential as psychic duelists and they always tried to measure up to my expectations."

"That's it? You don't even feel anything that even resembles remorse for killing a person?" Yusei responded angrily and Sayer shrugged it off. Yusei glared. "You're through ruining lives, Sayer!" He tried to knock Sayer away but Sayer used his power to throw Yusei to his fall. Yusei barely managed to escape the fall by holding on the stoned stairs.

"I must admit, I'm impressed with your persistence," Sayer stated. "But you've gotten in my way far too much." He held up a Psychic Sword. Yusei began to laugh a bit. "What're you laughing about?"

"My duel disk is homemade and had the Multi-Duel Voice Network switched on. In other words, Misty just heard everything you said about Toby's murder," Yusei explained pulled himself up.

The psychic duelist what shocked and turned to Misty who had a face that showed her fury. She obviously had an immense intention of killing him for what he said.

"Why? I demand to know why would you kill him?!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Toby was too weak to join my organization. I don't need any people I can't use if they're too weak," Sayer responded.

"That's all you have to say? He was my brother! If that's all you feel…" she retorted and Ccarayhua snatched Sayer up with its tongue. Within a single gulp, Sayer had gone into the darkness. Akiza and Keeo began to slowly release from their hold and gave a dazed look as the wind turned to nothing. "I have finally avenged Toby's death. And now I understand it wasn't either of you that killed my brother," Misty stated as she turned back to normal. "I have no more reason to you."

As she reached to surrender, a dark mist surrounded Misty as a dark, spine-chilling voice pierced the air, **"I cannot allow you to surrender! You were brought back to destroy the Signer and Crimson Daughter! Now you will fulfill it!"**

Yusei ran down to the field. "Fight it, Misty! Your vengeance is over. You can't lost to the Earthbound Immortal!" he called. Yusei looked at Keeo and Akiza and noticed they were still in their trance. "Keeo! Akiza! Sayer's gone now! So snap out of it! Keeo!" he called.

Keeo was the first to snap out of her trance and it wasn't long before Akiza followed. They immediately noticed Misty's condition.

"Fight it, Misty!" Keeo called.

"T-The darkness! I can't stop this duel through my own will anymore!" Misty exclaimed. But the mist soon invaded her mind and body as she became possessed. The possessed Misty looked at Keeo and Akiza and stated, **"And now I will destroy you, Signer and Crimson Daughter and all that you hope to accomplish!"**

"Oh no, she's been taken over," Yusei muttered and then looked at Keeo and Akiza. "Keeo, Akiza, you're the only ones who can save Misty!"

"Right," Akiza agreed and Keeo nodded.

"**Ccarayhua, attack Keeo directly!"** Misty ordered.

"I activate Ground Capture! This halves the battle damage from one of your monsters!" Akiza called. The attack was diminished and Keeo's life points dropped to 1300. "And if we took at least 1000 points of damage, we can draw a card."

'_If we win the duel, Misty will get sent to the Netherworld. But if we can just defeat the Earthbound Immortal, there might be a chance to save her,' _Keeo thought. She looked at Akiza with eyes that Akiza could read easily. Akiza nodded in agreement.

Keeo drew her card. She looked at it. _'Shining Rebirth. This is the card Akiza gave me a couple months ago so we always knew we could be reborn as long as we were together. And I'll use it well, Akiza. I promise,' _she thought. "I use the effect of Copy Plant, changing its level to two. Next I activate Monster Tribunal! This allows one of us to choose one of two effects. Deal 800 points of damage to you or summon a monster," Keeo declared. "And I'll let Akiza choose a monster to summon."

Akiza nodded. "I summon Hedge Guard (Attack 0/ Defense 2100)," she declared.

"Next I activate Shining Rebirth! This lets me synchro summon Black Rose Dragon from the graveyard by using my three monsters on the field!" Keeo declared and Akiza's dragon took to the field. "Next I activate Sparkling Wind Dragon's effect. This knocks three hundred points of damage from your life points for every monster on our field. And since there is two, you're getting smack with six hundred pound of air!" Misty's life points dropped to 400. "Now when Black Rose Dragon is successfully summoned, she can destroy all cards on the field, and thanks to the effect of Shining Rebirth, Black Rose Dragon isn't destroyed this turn."

The possessed Misty stated, **"If you win the duel, Misty will die for good."**

"The one that we want to defeat is the entity controlling Misty," Akiza stated. "I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon."

"**You won't win so easily! I activate the trap, Doom Gazer! This inflicts 300 points of damage to both of you for each card that would be destroyed," **the possessed Misty retorted. **"And there are seven cards. Meaning you would be taking 2100 points of damage. Now that would finish both of you off!"**

The attack was being sent at them when Keeo and Akiza both noticed the spirit of the true Misty. She spoke calmly and with no pain, _"Akiza, Keeo, protect this world as a Signer. Don't worry about me."_

"A-Are you sure?" Keeo asked and the true Misty nodded.

"I activate Nature's Reflection! This redirects the damage to you," Akiza declared.

The attack through Misty back and her locket fell to the ground. Ccarayhua and the lizard geoglyph disappeared. Keeo and Akiza simply looked at each other in sadness but relief that they were still alive.

Luna, Leo, Trudge, and Mina walked up to them with celebrating smiles. Yusei walked up slowly understanding why they didn't want to celebrate.

Keeo looked forward and noticed the locket. She walked forward and opened it to see a picture of Misty and Toby. A couple tears fell on the locket. Keeo was surprised when a calm hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked at Yusei who gave her a look of understanding and caring eyes.

Leo then turned to the sun. "Oh no, we're too late!" he exclaimed.

"We weren't able to make it by sunset," Trudge added.

"At least the souls of half the inhabitants of New Domino City should return soon right?" Mina tried.

Yusei nodded. Suddenly an earthquake shook everything. Yusei kept hold of Keeo to keep her balanced. They looked as a light appeared in the sky.

"What's that light?" Trudge wondered.

"It's coming from the directions of New Domino City," Mina stated.

Then a condor geoglyph appeared in the sky.

"Another Dark Signer?!" Akiza exclaimed.

"Why is there another?" Luna wondered.

"I don't know. But I can sense its negative energy from here. And this one is more dangerous than the rest," Keeo commented. "My question is: Who's the Dark Signer?"

**Me: Done!**

**Keeo: Cliffhanger?**

**Me: Sorry. It's how the episode ended. And add onto that it would still end in a cliffhanger. So this is the best I could do!**

**Keeo: Whatever.**

**Me: Hey, I'm not a fan of cliffhangers either. Okay? Anyway, sorry to you, readers, if the cliffhangers are getting a bit much. But like I told Keeo, this is how the episode ended (with a cliffhanger). And if you go into the next episode, it would just be another cliffhanger. So this was the best I could do. Please don't be too harsh about it. Anyway, I'll see you when I get the next chapter up!**


	38. Dark Days- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Keeo: That wasn't **_**too**_** long.**

**Me: *shrugs* Yeah. I'm relieved about that too.**

**Yusei: So are we going to find out who the new Dark Signer is now?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Keeo: But we'll have to read the chapter right?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Keeo: Then let's go.**

**Me: Right. Last thing I need is to be thrown into the air again.**

**Keeo: That supposed to be a challenge?**

**Me: Okay, how is that supposed to be a challenge? It didn't sound anything like one.**

**Keeo: Sure it did.**

**Me: *sighs* While I explain to Keeo what a challenge is, readers, you can read the chapter. Here you go!**

_**Chapter 38: Dark Days- Part 1**_

_Third Person POV_

Keeo and the others were concerned as the Condor geoglyph appeared in the sky. They turned as they heard two duel runners coming up.

"Jack, Crow," Keeo greeted.

Crow winked at Keeo with a cheeky grin. "So you're Akiza. Nice to see you won your duel. But what's going on with that mark?" Crow greeted.

Before anyone had a chance to answer, another mild earthquake broke out making everyone place their feet to stay balanced. They turned to a multi-colored light as it shot out from the crater in the center of the B.A.D.

"The Doors to the Netherworld must've completely opened," Yusei understood.

"I don't like this power coming off from that light," Keeo stated as she stared at it. They turned to her. "It's dark and I think I know what it is."

Before anyone could ask, various thunderbolts struck the area around the crater above the Dark Signers' lair and a dark, filthy liquid made its way out of the hole. Two red, glowing eyes appeared at the top of the sludge as it took its form of something that looked similar to a giant dragon.

It stood over the Satellite, dripping sludge to the ground, and stared in the direction of the Condor lines. Everyone, but Keeo who look determined, was terrified by the creature's presence.

"Roman had warned up that the King of the Netherworld would appear if we failed to seal the four towers before sunset," Crow mentioned.

"Then that must mean this thing must be the King of the Netherworld," Yusei inferred.

"It is. And that isn't good," Keeo responded.

"Does that mean this is the end of the world?" Trudge asked.

"No. We're still here and the darkness hasn't completely taken over," Keeo responded immediately. "It's not over yet."

Luna's Mark of the Dragon began to ache and glow and she looked at Kuribon. He began to flail around telling her something.

"Uh oh, Kuribon just said that if that thing reaches the geoglyph some really bad things are going to happen," Luna explained to the others.

"What kind of bad things?" Leo asked.

"The really bad kind," Keeo answered in unison with Luna. Keeo already knew though she didn't know how she knew it.

"How can we stop a huge creature like that?" Leo asked.

The others' Signer marks began to glow including Keeo's. After a few cracks of thunder, some red lights shined from the sky. It wasn't long after that the Crimson Dragon descended from the clouds.

'_Mom,' _Keeo thought.

The Crimson Dragon nodded at Keeo before she sent a blast of light at the Signers and their companions blinding all but Keeo.

They opened their eyes again and saw lights speeding passed them as they moved through.

"Looks like the Crimson Dragon's taken us somewhere," Crow commented.

"Yeah, and it's taking us in a hurry," Yusei responded.

A light began to show from in front of them. "Yeah, well looks like our stop's coming up," Crow called as they entered the light.

The gang and their duel runners arrived and they looked around.

"This is Goodwin's island," Jack commented.

"What're we going here?" Akiza wondered.

"And why is that stairway out of the ground?" Yusei added.

"Yusei's right. That was underneath his mansion," Jack agreed.

"My question," Keeo chimed in, "is more why the Condor geoglyph is right above the stairway?"

"The Condor geoglyph we saw in the Satellite was above Goodwin's mansion?" Akiza commented.

"How did we get here is such short time?" Leo wondered surprised.

Goodwin walked out on top of the stairway. "Welcome, Signers. I have been waiting for you," he greeted. "I congratulate you on defeating the Dark Signers. But unfortunately, you were unable to close the Doors of the Netherworld in time."

"Are you saying we lost? The world…" Yusei trailed off.

"Is done for," Goodwin finished. He stared back at the King of the Netherworld. "The King of the Netherworld is fast approaching."

"Why is it heading here?" Yusei asked.

"For the ritual," Goodwin answered bluntly.

"What?" Yusei responded.

"I used the Crimson Dragon to bring you here for the sake of the Divine Ritual," Goodwin explained.

He brought out a capsule containing an arm with the Mark of the Dragon. The mark began to glow causing the Signers to hold their marks in pain. Keeo feeling the most. Yusei held her shoulder ignoring the pain to the best of his ability in order to try to help Keeo. She looked at him.

Jack looked at the air. "Is that arm in there yours?" he asked Goodwin.

"No. It had once belonged to my brother, Roman," Goodwin replied.

"Then why do you have it?" Yusei asked.

Goodwin laughed as he set down the capsule and turned around. To everyone's surprise, the dark mark of the Condor appeared on his back. Goodwin's jacket tore as his muscles expanded and his eyes turned black and purple lines formed over his now muscular body, showing his status as a Dark Signer. He unlocked the canister and ripped off his mechanical arm.

Using his other arm, he took Roman's arm from the tank. "By using the Dark Signers' powers, I will make this arm my own!" Goodwin announced. He held the arm in the place of his missing arm where it attached itself.

"_No!" _the Crimson Dragon explained as it resisted becoming part of Goodwin.

"Seems the Crimson Dragon is resisting. But don't worry, it'll just take time," Goodwin stated.

"What're you trying to do, Goodwin?" Yusei asked still holding Keeo who seemed to be in worse pain than before.

"With the powers of both light and dark, I will become the ultimate god!" Goodwin answered. Goodwin raised his arm and the stairway rose further out of the ground.

Yusei grabbed Keeo as they hurried back from Goodwin's residence while the stairway rose higher into the sky. Goodwin laughed manically with his view of the whole city. The Signers and their friends had found their way to the bridge leading to Goodwin's mansion.

Meanwhile, an altar appeared before Goodwin and he called, "We will duel on the crest of the Condor where I will crush you Signers for the ritual. I will defeat you and sacrifice you to the King of the Netherworld. And when that happens, dear Keeo won't be around anymore."

"Not happening, Goodwin," Yusei retorted.

"Besides, it was you who asked Yusei and the others to _defeat_ the Dark Signers," Crow reminded them.

"What'll happen to the King of the Netherworld if we win?" Yusei asked as he carefully handed Keeo to Akiza.

"It would most likely disappear. But I will not let that happen since I have become a god!" Goodwin answered.

"Fine, I'll duel," Yusei accepted.

"I'm going to disperse this world of you, Goodwin," Jack vowed.

"I'm up for the challenge. I may not be a Signer but I'll do anything for the kids in the Satellite," Crow stated. "We'll soar as high as the man from the Daedalus Bridge legend!" Goodwin grinned at hearing Crow's final statement.

The three duelists started their engines and Yusei called, "We will stop the King of the Netherworld."

"Kick his butt!" Leo encouraged.

"Be careful," Mina called.

"Very careful," Keeo agreed with Akiza nodding.

The Condor geoglyph rotated so that it tilted downwards. A compartment on the temple shuffled Goodwin's deck.

"To make up for being outnumbered, you will each start with four thousand life points while I will start with three times that amount, 12,000. Also no one may attack on their first turn. Are there any objections?" Goodwin announced.

"I don't," Jack agreed.

"Got none here," Crow followed.

"Then let's go!" Yusei explained and they ramped onto the geoglyph as Goodwin activated Speed World and they used the geoglyph as a turbo duel circuit.

Crow moved ahead of his allies to take the first move as he drove. "I summon Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield (Attack 100/ Defense 1800). Now since a Blackwing is on my field, I can special summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear (Attack 1700/ Defense 800)," Crow declared. "Finally I set a face down and end my turn."

Jack they moved up to his move. "I summon Mad Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 0)," he declared. "I set one face down."

Yusei took the lead for his move. After drawing, Yusei asked Goodwin, "Why did you become a Dark Signer?"

Goodwin explained the events that caused Roman to become a Dark Signer, "Roman was the host of both the Mark of the Dragon and the Spider mark of the Dark Signer. My brother's body was chosen as the first place of battle. The powers of both a Signer and a Dark Signer resided within Roman's body. However, the Dark Signer mark began to take over his body. Roman believed that by throwing away his left arm, which carried the Signer's mark and leaving it to me, fate would take care of everything else. I met Roman and he handed me his left arm in the canister. He told me that the Signers would appear one day and asked me to gather you all and use them to defeat him. He explained to me that two gods resided in his body and that he had chosen the path of evil. He told me to take the canister why a small part of his normal self remained. Then he triggered Zero Reverse. I obeyed fate and gathered all of you. And up until then, I had reached a certain conclusion as I stared at the depths of the depths of destiny. I lost to Roman though I could've won. But I lost the duel on purpose. Roman asked me why I lost. I wanted to be like him. In another five thousand years, those sharing the same fate would appear, use the world as the battleground for their gods and eventually die. But it is my destiny to break this chain. I would do so using what Roman couldn't withstand. I will use the powers of the King of the Netherworld to destroy the world and rebuild it using the Crimson Dragon's power. I will recreate the world as I see fit!"

"Don't joke around," Yusei told him.

"Your selfish desires have affected the lives of the people from Satellite, including Martha and the children," Crow pointed out.

"I'm not going to allow you to do what you like with those delusions of yours," Jack refused.

"You're wrong, Goodwin. It isn't God's power that tears down destiny. It's what everyone creates by gathering and fighting together," Yusei told him.

Goodwin grinned. "What are you gathering to fight for?" he asked.

"The bonds between our friends," Yusei answered bluntly. "I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800) in attack mode. Next I set a face down. That ends my turn."

Goodwin began his turn. "Since I control no monsters why you do, I can special summon, Oracle of the Sun (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000)," he declared. "Next I normal summon Fire Ant Ascator (Attack 700/ Defense 1300). Now I tune both my monsters. When the sun arises, all darkness is dispelled. Light, shine brightly. Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti (Attack 3000/ Defense 2800)! Now I remove Fire Ant Ascator from play to special summon Weeping Idol (Attack 0/ Defense 500). Next I pay 1000 life points to special summon Dark Tuner Goddess Witaka (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," Goodwin stated and his life points dropped to 3000. "Now I use Dark Goddess Witaka's effect to copy Sun Dragon Inti's level (Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka: Level 8). I tune my Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka and Weeping Idol together. When the path of darkness is opened, the voices of despair can be heard. Become death. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)! Finally I set two face downs." Quilla sunk below its sun counterpart as its effect activated destroying itself.

'_I wonder if all of this was part of Goodwin's plan,'_ Crow wondered before he began his turn. "I don't know about God or fate, but I do know that I will surpass them like the legendary man from the Daedalus Bridge legend."

"That man lost his left arm," Goodwin pointed out.

"What're you talking about?" Crow wondered. "Whatever. I activate the Speed Spell- Tune Up 123. This raises Mistral's level back on a dice roll." The dice rolled and stopped on two. "Since it landed on a two, Mistral's level goes from 2 to 3 (Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield: Level 3). Now I tune Mistral and Bora to synchro summon. Come to the field, Blackwing Armor Master (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500)! Now since I have a face-up Blackwing on my field, I can special summon Blackwing- Elphin the Raven (Attack 2200/ Defense 1200). Now Blackwing Armor Master, attack Sun Dragon Inti!" Armor Master shoved a Wedge Counter into the face of Inti's sun and survived the counter attack due to its effect. "Now I use Armor Master's effect to remove that Wedge Counter left in Inti dropped its attack to 0 (Sun Dragon Inti: Attack 0)." The sun in Inti cracked up as the attack was dropped. "Now Elphin the Raven, attack that dragon!" Elphin left huge scratch marks in the monster causing it to explode and drop Goodwin's life points to 8800.

Goodwin laughed. "It's an unforgivable offense to retaliate against a god. The man from the Daedalus Bridge legend learned this by losing his left arm," he said.

That's when Yusei realized it. "Are you the man from the legend?" he asked.

"What?!" Crow exclaimed.

"I use the effect of Inti to destroy Elphin and inflict damage to Crow equaling its attack points," Goodwin declared playing on as normal. Crow's life points dropped to 1800. Since Inti was destroyed, Quilla returned. "The legendary man failed. He couldn't go against destiny because he was a normal person and a useless human. In order to change fate, one must surpass humans and become a god."

"I won't believe it! I won't let you shatter the legendary man!" Crow refused.

Goodwin raised his arm and caused the Marks of the Dragon to disappear from the Signers while Keeo's mark's pain increased. The marks joined together as the full dragon symbol on Goodwin's chest. Keeo kneeled on the ground in pain.

"Keeo!" Akiza exclaimed kneeling down beside her.

"H-He's taken the powers from the Crimson Dragon. And it's hurting my mom," Keeo choked out. "I can feel her pain like my own. And it hurts. More than anything."

Goodwin laughed. "I am the ultimate god!" he exclaimed.

**Me: Done. *Keeo opens mouth to talk* Before you say anything, Keeo, I know it's another cliffhanger. And for these couple chapters before Act I is done, I will be doing the entire episode. So don't be too harsh if it ends in a cliffhanger because I'm ending it the same as the episode did.**

**Keeo: Fine, fine.**

**Me: Thank you. And to you readers, sorry about the continuous cliffhangers. I'm getting annoyed by them too. But, like I said, I will be going with the entirety of each episode for these next chapters of Goodwin VS. Yusei/Jack/Crow. And, as we all know, they end with a cliff hanger for the most part. So please understand and don't be too harsh. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	39. Dark Days- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Here!**

**Keeo: What type of greeting is that supposed to be?**

**Me: Sorry. School with a substitute teacher in two classes. You have to call, "Here!" or else they mark you as absent.**

**Crow: Is Goodwin really the legendary man?**

**Me: Can't tell, sorry.**

**Crow: Come on! I deserve to know!**

**Me: You do deserve to know. But I can't tell you right now. You'll find out soon.**

**Crow: Whatever. *walks off***

**Me: *sighs* Let's get to the chapter.**

_**Chapter 39: Dark Days- Part 2**_

_Third Person POV_

"Now I, a once ordinary man, am now an ultimate god through the powers of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals!" Goodwin stated.

Crow and the duelists battling Goodwin didn't give any acknowledgement other than Crow completing his turn by setting two face downs. The King of the Netherworld continued to make its way to the geoglyph while Goodwin continued his talk about fate. Meanwhile, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Keeo, Trudge, and Mina were watching anxiously from the sidelines.

Jack pulled up in front of his two partners to make his move. "I don't know much about God and bonds. But I will surpass them. It's my move!" Jack declared and drew his card. "I set a face down. Next I summon Magic Hole Golem (Attack 0/ Defense 2000). Now with Magic Hole Golem's effect, I can attack you directly with Mad Archfiend. But his attack must be halved (Mad Archfiend: Attack 900)." Mad Archfiend attacked with it showering his with its Bone Splash attack while Goodwin's life points dropped to 7900.

"Jack, don't joke around. You can't get rid of our bonds that easily," Crow told him. "I activate Shadow Dance. This inflicts an extra 1000 points of damage to you Goodwin." Goodwin's life points dropped to 6900.

Yusei held his hand over his heart for a moment while he said, "We all have bonds. The bonds of a Signer and our friends. I activate a face down. Rising Rush. This allows me to special summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500)."

"I end my turn. Your go, Yusei," Jack stated.

Yusei began his turn and drew his card. "I tune Junk Synchron and Max Warrior together and synchro summon. Rise up, Junk Archer (Attack 2300/ Defense 2000)!" he declared. "I activate its effect. This allows me to remove Moon Dragon Quilla from play until the end phase." Junk Archer fired an arrow through Quilla making it disappear. "Now Junk Archer will attack you directly."

"I activate, Offering to the Immortals! This negates the attack and allows me to summon two Ceremonial Tokens (Attack 0/ Defense 0) as well as add an Earthbound Immortal from my deck to my hand," Goodwin declared. He laughed and showed them his Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca card.

"Okay, that's just playing dirty," Crow accused.

"I set two face downs," Yusei finished. And due to it being the end phase Moon Dragon Quilla returned because Junk Archer's ability finished.

Goodwin began his turn. "I release my two monsters to tribute summon," he declared. The Earthbound Immortal heart appeared in the sky and sucked the people in the vicinity into it. A flash of light appeared around the heart before Goodwin called, "Arrive, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca (Attack 1/ Defense 1)!" The condor descended from the sky and spread its wings and it hovered above the stairway.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow worriedly look up but their attention was quickly directed by the noise coming from the King of the Netherworld. The King of the Netherworld had spotted Wiraqocha Rasca and launched an army of smaller condors from its body in the direction of the Earthbound Immortal. The condors circled the duel circuit while Goodwin laughed in triumph as he called that his plan was reaching its climax.

A few of the small condors began to sneak up on Goodwin. Just as he noticed, Sparkling Wind Dragon and Black Rose Dragon struck them. Ancient Fairy Dragon was fighting off others as well. Leo, Mina, and Trudge cheered Yusei, Jack, and Crow on.

Yusei began to talk to Goodwin about how bonds and friendship could surpass fate. But Goodwin continued his turn and activated Wiraqocha Rasca's effect.

"I looked up to the legendary man from the legend. He taught us to be strong and never give up," Crow commented. One of the smaller condors struck Crow causing him to slightly move off course but, thankfully, does no major damage. "I activate Life Exchange! This switches your Immortal's attack to me."

"Wait, Crow!" Yusei exclaimed but it was too late.

The attack hit Crow in a massive blast and threw Crow off the geoglyph and dropped his life points to 1. Crow quickly switched the Blackbird to flight mode and flew through Moon Dragon Quilla who was destroyed due to Life Exchange. With Quilla gone, Sun Dragon Inti rose again.

"I activate Blackwing Anchor, releasing Blackwing Armor Master," Crow declared. He then landed on the circuit again, causing damage to the Blackbird, which he fell off of.

Goodwin teased Crow about the legendary man and set a card before ending his turn.

Crow looked up ahead at the Blackbird. He still had one life point left and the card Blackwing Anchor continued to flash on their monitor. "Our bonds haven't broken yet," Crow said before he collapsed and was excluded from the duel.

Furious for what Goodwin did to Crow, Jack began his turn. "I summoned Sinister Sprocket (Attack 400/ Defense 0). Now I tune it with my Magic Hole Golem and Mad Archfiend to synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)! Next I activate, Half Straight. This halves Red Dragon Archfiend's attack and allows me to attack you directly if you have a monster with a higher attack," he declared. "Now Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Goodwin directly!"

"I use Sun Dragon Inti's effect to reduce its own attack to 0, meaning your Red Dragon Archfiend can't attack directly since it no longer has the lower attack. And since Wiraqocha Rasca cannot be selected as an attack target, Red Dragon Archfiend can only attack Inti," Goodwin fought.

"But then both monsters would be destroyed," Jack commented in a low, frustrated growl.

"I activate Scrubbed Raid! This ends the Battle Phase," Yusei declared.

"Jack, you should take the path of a true king," Goodwin told him.

"Jack, don't listen to him," Yusei tried.

"I betrayed my friends to become King," Jack reflected.

"The King I knew would never make a mistake as big as trusting on bonds. On friends," Goodwin stated. "You should eliminate Yusei."

"Well, I'm not that King anymore. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Inti!" Jack retorted. Goodwin's life points dropped to 5400 while Jack's dropped to 2500 due to Inti's effect.

"I end my turn with a face down," Jack declared and Quilla was revived due to its ability. _'It was Carly who taught me about love, bonds, and friendship. I'm not going to stop until this is done,' _he thought.

Yusei started his turn. "I use Junk Archer's effect to remove Moon Dragon Quilla from play," he declared.

"I activate Destruct Potion, destroying Quill and allowing me to gain life points equal to its attack," Goodwin retorted and his life points rose to 7900. Inti was revived due to Quilla's absence. "Look how futile I made of Junk Archer's effect."

"I end my turn," Yusei declared.

"I dare you, try to fight and defeat me," Goodwin called and he laughed malevolently about creating a new world.

**Me: Well that's done.**

**Keeo: You've been doing a lot of Third Person POVs lately.**

**Me: I know. It's just a bit difficult to do otherwise right now but that'll change soon.**

**Keeo: Well, I'll find out, right?**

**Me: Yep. Well, I'll see you in the next chapter, readers!**

**-bricann**


	40. Dark Days- Part 3

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Almost done with Act I!**

**Keeo: So what's going to happen?**

**Me: You know the answer to that question.**

**Yusei: Keeo, she's not going to say. You should know that better than anyone since you're her OC.**

**Keeo: Yeah, yeah, I know.**

**Crow: Come on! Can we just get to chapter so I can see the end of this duel?**

**Me: Okay, one, I'm getting to that. And two, you're supposed to be knocked out. And before you can retort to that, we're going to start the chapter.**

_**Chapter 40: Dark Days- Part 3**_

_Third Person POV_

The duel continued with Yusei and Jack dueling Goodwin while Crow remained out of action. Keeo turned as the King of the Netherworld drew closer sending his minions to attack the two Signers who were dueling. Fortunately, Keeo, Akiza, and Luna were fending them off with their Signer dragons.

With the King of the Netherworld approaching, Goodwin called down, "The King of the Netherworld is getting closer. And when he arrives, you Signers and the Crimson Daughter will be sacrificed and the darkness will reign. But first, we must take some destruction."

"No matter what, we will keep fighting," Yusei retorted.

"That's right. We won't give up," Jack agreed.

Goodwin began his turn. Yusei then realized as he thought, _'Goodwin's going to attack Jack since his field's open.' _And it worried Yusei.

"I play Fiendish Chain. This negates the effect of your Sun Dragon Inti and stops it from attacking or being tributed," Jack declared.

"One once said that no matter how much a person casts aside, people don't become lonely. But people fall into loneliness easily and that loneliness is death. Before death, a person thinks of neither his friends nor himself, much less about bonds. It's obvious since he falls alone," Goodwin stated. "Just return to your former self, Jack. When you were the King of Turbo Duels by restoring your feelings of loneliness and despair." Jack looked at him with a glare. "I use the effect of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca to reduce Jack's life points to 1!"

The attack was sent and Jack's life points fell. "Oh no, if my life points are below one thousand, Fiendish Chain is destroyed," Jack commented.

"Look, Jack, and feel the death before your eyes. King of the Netherworld, take him as your sacrifice!" Goodwin ordered. The King sent a blast across the city in the direction of the duel, causing Jack to lose control of his duel runner. "Do you feel death and despair?"

"I feel despair and loneliness, but only because death isn't before us," Jack replied. Jack crashed into the geoglyph and he flew off from his duel runner, excluding him from the duel along with Crow. As he left, Jack said to Yusei, "Even if my duel runner isn't beside you, my feelings are." He looked at his face down that he had set earlier.

"Even if our life points are at 1, our feelings are at 10, 000," Crow added.

Leo and Trudge encouraged Yusei from below. Meanwhile Keeo's mind was taken off the duel as her dragon mother said, _"My daughter, it is almost time."_

Keeo quickly hid her distraught face that wanted to appear. She gave a silent sigh before answering mentally, _"I know."_

Yusei continued to duel saying, "I've got everyone's feelings."

"Are you trying to lessen the fear of death before your very eyes?" Goodwin asked. "I set one face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card to take his turn. "I activate Junk Archer's ability," he declared.

"I activate Passion Baimasse negating your ability and destroying your monster," Goodwin fought.

"I summon Shield Warrior (Attack 800/ Defense 1600) in defense mode. I set one face down and end my turn," Yusei declared.

"Is Shield Warrior everyone's feelings?" Goodwin asked. "That defense is meaningless against Wiraqocha Rasca. I shall let you taste death and loneliness. Bonds don't exist." He took his turn. "I'll take you where Jack and Crow are. I activate the effect of my Earthbound Immortal, reducing your life points to 1!" Everyone called for Yusei to watch out as the attack hit.

As the dust settled everyone was uneasy but Yusei rode out of the dust barely scratched and still able to continue though it was only with one life point. "I'm not going to be discouraged, not yet. As long as there's hope, I won't despair and the support for that hope is the bonds I share with my friends," he called. "Now it's my turn!" Yusei drew his card to take it. "I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two cards as long as I discard one of them. Next I summon Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000). With its ability, I can special summon one monster with 500 or less attack points from my graveyard. So come on out, Sonic Chick (Attack 300/ Defense 300). Now I tune Sonic Chick and Shield Warrior with Debris Dragon. Out of two will come one, and out of one will come great cosmic might. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)."

"This is as far as you go because your dragons attack points are too low for mine," Goodwin responded.

"Not quite, Goodwin," Yusei retorted shocking the said Dark Signer. "Through my friends' bonds, hope will not be weakened."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Crow didn't complete the effect of his trap. It's the reason he tributed his Blackwing. So I activate the last effect of Crow's Blackwing Anchor! This increases my dragon's attack by the attack of Blackwing Armor Master (Stardust Dragon: Attack 5000)," Yusei informed. "Now Stardust Dragon, attack Sun Dragon Inti with Cosmic Flare!" The dragon shot Inti.

"Now I activate Inti's effect," Goodwin started but Yusei cut him off.

"Not with Stardust Dragon's ability. By tributing it, I can stop the effect of your Sun Dragon Inti," Yusei declared.

Goodwin's life points dropped to 5900 and he sighed. "The cycle of the Signers and Dark Signers won't end this way," he said. "Using its ability, I get to bring back Moon Dragon Quilla!"

Yusei declared, "I activate Jack's face down. Conquest of the Supreme Ruler! When my synchro monster destroys your synchro in battle, I can activate this card. With it, you can't normal or special summon any monsters until the end phase."

"But that means…" Goodwin trailed off.

"That's right. Moon Dragon Quilla isn't coming back anytime soon," Yusei finished. "I end my turn there. As long as we're not lonely, we won't fall into despair. And thanks to its ability, Stardust Dragon returns to the field!"

"I have fallen into complete darkness and perfect despair. I can't reset the world until I become a god," Goodwin retorted.

"Have you forgotten about your brother, Roman?" Yusei asked.

"What are you talking about?" Goodwin asked.

"You went against fate once when you went off the Daedalus Bridge, but only because you wanted to your brother. That arm you have is Roman's, remember?" Yusei explained.

"It doesn't matter since your life points are at one and King of the Netherworld is getting closer and closer," Goodwin retorted. "As long as Jack and Crow can't resume riding, victory is mine once I defeat you. Now it's my turn." He drew his card. "I'll use the effect of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca to attack you directly and finish you off!"

As the Earthbound Immortal went for the Signer, Jack called out, "Yusei, use my card! Use it right now!"

"That's why you didn't use that card earlier," Yusei realized. "Again, the power of bonds triumphs, Goodwin. I activate Scrubbed Raid to end your battle phase by sending on card from the field to the graveyard.

Shocked, Goodwin called, "I activate Meteor Prominence. By discarding two cards, I can inflict 2000 points of damage to you."

"I activate the trap card known as Joint Future! By sending one hand from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card," Yusei retorted.

"I activate its second effect. By skipping the draw phase of my next turn, I can add it right back to my hand," Goodwin fought.

"Sorry, Goodwin, don't think so. I activate the second effect of Joint Future. When it negates a card, that card is returned to the deck which is then shuffled," Yusei countered.

Goodwin glared in frustration as he placed the card back in the deck. "I end my turn," he declared with nothing else to do.

"Do you really want to become a god?" Yusei asked.

"I cannot become a god unless I surpass my brother," Goodwin told him.

"You're wrong. People have things they can never forget. Believe me, I know," Yusei retorted. "It's in their hearts and Roman is still in your heart, Goodwin. You're not trying to surpass face but you're trying to go against Roman. Isn't that what we call a bond?"

Goodwin looked to the side as he saw a young version of Roman appear before his shaking his head at him. Almost like he was forsaking Goodwin. Yusei's deck lit up and full mark of the Crimson Dragon disappeared from Goodwin's chest shocking him as the marks reappear on their respective Signers.

"Our marks?!" Luna exclaimed.

"They're back!" Akiza followed.

The Mark of the Dragon Tail disappeared from Yusei's arm but was quickly replaced by the head. "The Mark of the Dragon Head is with me?" Yusei asked shocked.

"What?! Why is the Crimson Dragon not lending me the power to be a god?" Goodwin asked shocked.

"That's easy, Goodwin!" Keeo called making him turn to her. "My mother realized what was better than power for you. She chose the bonds and our bonds will surpass fate!"

"_You are ready, my daughter. I have all my faith in you for when you become the Crimson Dragon," _her dragon mother commented and Keeo gave a subtle nod.

The full Crimson Dragon mark appeared on Yusei's back once more as everyone put their hopes in him. "Now, Goodwin, it's my turn!" Yusei exclaimed drawing his card. "Due to Stardust Dragon being on the field, I can special summon Stardust Xiaolong (Attack 100/ Defense 100) that's sleeping in my graveyard. And next I summon, Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0)!"

"Not that! No!" Goodwin exclaimed.

"Whatever it is that Yusei's doing, he better do it quick," Trudge stated as the ones on the ground ran from the King of the Netherworld who was making its final approach to the altar.

"Next I tune level one Majestic Dragon with level 8 Stardust Dragon and level one Stardust Xiaolong!" Yusei declared. "I harness all the power of the stars; I channel all of the might of the dragons! I synchro summon, the Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 3800/ Defense 3000)!" The dragon surrounded Yusei and engulfed him so Yusei was riding within it. "And now, I'll use his ability! It negates the power of your Immortal!"

"What?!" Goodwin exclaimed.

"And then I reveal my card, Synchro Baton! Thanks to this, for every synchro monster that's in our graveyards, I can increase the attack monster on my field by 600. And since there are four synchro monsters in our graves, Majestic Star Dragon gains 2400 attack points (Majestic Star Dragon: Attack 6200) and she gains the distinction of being the toughest monster on the field. You know what that means. It means Earthbound Immortal Rasca is going down. Go Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Blaster Sonic!" Yusei ordered.

Goodwin watched in dismay as his monster was pierced and taken down. "I've lost, it's over," he muttered as his life points were taken out.

"Now set yours sights on the King of the Netherworld!" Yusei ordered.

_Keeo's POV_

The next thing I see as Yusei finished off Goodwin's Immortal was him darting through the King of the Netherworld with my mother's body wrapped around him.

"_Goodbye, my daughter. Good luck as the Crimson Dragon. I know you will do well,"_ my mother said.

I couldn't respond before my mother struck through the demonic beast. As Yusei came through the back of the King of the Netherworld's head, I noticed my mother's body was gone and Jack and Crow were falling. Thankfully, Yusei and his Majestic Star Dragon caught them in time.

As I watched the dragon head down towards Akiza, Luna, Leo, Trudge, Mina, and I, I felt a hard feeling of power burst through me and I ran away from the group not entirely knowing why.

"Keeo!" Akiza called. "Keeo, where're you going?!"

I didn't respond. I simply gave her a look back but she gasped in shock resulting in me turning away.

I found myself in an abandoned alleyway with my friends' calls becoming louder and louder. I felt at ease and let the power take over me.

_Third Person POV_

Yusei had landed with Jack and Crow just as he saw Keeo running off. He was confused where she was going. He couldn't see much as she turned her head to look at Akiza but he did see Akiza's shocked movements.

As soon as they got down, they all went after her. No one could convince Jack or Crow to stay behind. Yusei was coming around a corner and saw brown and red tipped hair pull around to an abandoned alleyway.

"Keeo!" he exclaimed. _'Is she changing? That can't be right. She isn't twenty-one yet,' _he thought fearfully. "Keeo!"

He came around the corner only to see Keeo with her eyes closed at peace with white light enveloping her like fire.

"Keeo!" he called. She looked at him and instinctually backed away in fear. "Keeo, it's not your time yet."

As she spoke, it sounded as if she had many other voices behind her shocking Yusei, "I cannot stop the change from happening. My mother has died meaning it is my turn to take her place."

"Keeo, you don't have to," Yusei said.

"Maybe we'll see each other again, Yusei. But for now, this is farewell," she responded.

Before Yusei could utter another sound, her body darted up high into the sky. "Keeo!" he called.

A bright light emerged from above him and the full symbol of the Crimson Dragon took form around it.

"Yusei! Has Keeo…?" came Akiza's voice.

"She's changed. She's the Crimson Dragon now," he answered in a sad whisper not turning to her. Tears were threatening to show and spill down his face.

Akiza looked at the ground and noticed Keeo's necklace laying there. She walked over and picked it up carefully. She held it to her heart.

"Keeo…" she muttered as tears came down her cheeks. "Keeo please…"

"Keeo," Yusei muttered along with Akiza and he struggled to hold in his tears. He looked up as the mark faded along with the light with Keeo's Crimson Dragon form nowhere to be seen. "Keeo…"

Akiza stood up and looked at the gem she held in her hands. Yusei set a hand on her shoulder trying to stay calm.

"Is she really…?" came Luna's voice.

"Gone," Akiza said. "She's become the Crimson Dragon." Tears began to fall down her face again. "Keeo…"

Keeo sat on her knees in space as she began to change. As her body changed, a tear ran down her face but evaporated as the fiery skin of the Crimson Dragon became her body. _'Yusei, Akiza, everyone, thank you for everything. I hope to see you again,' _she thought before her thoughts were replaced with the wisdom and memories of every dragon and flooded her mind.

_**Six Months Later**_

A lot had changed throughout New Domino City. A bridge had been built that allowed people from both the city and the Satellite to connect and meet. The discrimination was next to nothing and peace was running through the air of New Domino.

Jack, Crow, and Yusei had found an apartment and were staying in it together while working on a new duel runner engine for a new tournament that was coming up.

Yusei had Keeo on the back of his mind as always. Even though she was gone, he still had that unyielding sense from the love he had of her. He knew he still had feelings for her and no matter how hard he tried not to think about it knowing it would only make him hurt more.

Right now, Jack and Crow were watching lazily waiting to test it out while Yusei was working as the mechanic for it. But everything stopped as their marks began to glow and burn. Yusei's hurt the worst.

"What's going on, Yusei?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea," Yusei replied.

They felt a power grow and come closer shocking them all. The door creaked open, but whoever was standing at the doorway had their body's features masked by the sun's rays. The only things that could be seen were glowing markings running up the person's stomach, chest, back, arms, and legs. They had the marks of the Crimson Dragon lined up that went on her right forearm holding the head, then the front claw, then the wings on the chest, the leg on the left upper arm, and the tail marking on the left forearm. The rest of the markings were of unknown ancient scriptures.

"Who are you?" Yusei called.

"Been a long time. Hasn't it, Yusei?" came a familiar, female voice.

It didn't take any of them a second to recognize it. The girl moved away from the light so she could be seen clearly. Her marks' light died away as did Yusei, Jack, and Crow's. Her brown and red tipped hair fell to the small of her back, her gold-yellow eyes gazed upon the group with an uncertain atmosphere around her, and she wore similar clothes to what she had on the day she vanished. She wore a white shirt, bright red jacket, black pants, and white boots.

"Keeo?" Yusei called completely shocked and in disbelief.

"Nice to see you again, guys," she greeted.

_End of Act 1: Plague of Darkness and Secrets_

**Keeo: *Cringing with anger***

**Me: Chill Keeo. I'm working on Act 2 right now.**

**Keeo: I better come back.**

**Me: Didn't you just come back?**

**Keeo: *growls* I mean for good.**

**Me: Before Keeo kills me for answers, I'll end this with a slight normality for this story. See you in the next part everyone!**


	41. Returned

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her (Important in Act II!).**

_Act II: Bound_

_**Chapter 41: Returned**_

_Keeo's POV_

"Keeo, is that really you?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, Yusei," I replied.

"Where have you been? Why do you have so many marks on you?" Crow asked.

"I am now the Crimson Dragon. I have been watching very closely but never made an appearance so I can get adjusted to my new role," I explained.

"What?" Jack asked.

A loud squawk came from outside. I turned and noticed my protector and guide flying to me. I had found the ability to talk in the People of the Star's ancient language and was only able to speak to my guide that way.

"Tekei!" I called his name in the old language.

"_Mistress," _he returned in the matching language. He flew in and landing on my shoulder. It was a giant hawk with red tipped wings and golden eyes.

"Tekei, I told you to stay behind for a bit. I'm not in danger with these guys," I told him.

"_I must protect you. If you are not protected, we could lose you forever, my Goddess," _Tekei responded.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath to calm myself down. "I know. Sorry, I was just shocked you would still come. Not to mention confused," I told him.

"Keeo," Crow's voice interrupted. I turned to him. "One, what is that thing? Two, what were you just speaking?"

"This 'thing' is my protector and guide Tekei. I can only speak to him and my celestial companions in one language. The ancient language of the People of the Stars," I explained.

"Wait, you know People of the Star's language?" Jack asked.

"And writing. The scriptures on my body say, 'Protector of the Light and Peace' and 'Goddess of Wisdom and Purity'," I explained.

"So why did he need to come?" Crow asked.

"Tekei never leaves my side. He is my protector after all," I replied.

"Huh," Yusei said. "Keeo, you seem a bit, I don't know, different."

"I guess I have changed. I now have the memories and wisdom of my ancestors and have an overwhelmingly important role to the world," I explained. "I did not mean to change, it just happened I guess."

Noticing I hadn't walked in, Yusei said, "Keeo, you can come in. You know that." I nodded and carefully walked in.

Tekei stayed on my shoulder. I felt the power of two more Signers plus a familiar twin coming towards the garage.

"We have some more guests," I said simply.

They looked at me before Akiza, Leo, and Luna walked in. They're eyes wandered around a bit before landing on me. I noticed my necklace was around Akiza's neck and that she seemed to have kept it well tended.

"Keeo," she muttered.

"It is nice to see you again, Akiza," I greeted.

Akiza ran down and hugged me tight. "Where have you been, Keeo?!" she exclaimed.

"I have been busy adjusting to my life as the Crimson Dragon," I explained. Tekei flew over and began to yank at Akiza. She looked at him. "Tekei, let go of Akiza," I ordered him in the ancient language of the Star People.

She looked at me as he nodded and said, _"As you wish, Goddess."_

He flew back over to the chair beside me and sat there looking at all of them intently. "What language did you just speak?" Luna asked.

"The ancient language of the People of the Stars," I explained in their tongue. "The only language Tekei, the bird and my protector, and my fellow companions can talk to me with."

"Really?" Leo asked shocked. I nodded.

Tekei perked up and looked up. _"Mistress, Goddess Alteria wishes to speak with us," _he told me.

"Already," I groaned in the everyday language resulting in everyone looking at me confused. "Okay, Tekei. We can't keep her waiting. Being the eldest celestial being, it wouldn't be wise," I told him in my new language.

"Keeo, what's going on?" Yusei asked.

"Goddess Alteria must speak with me. I must go for now," I explained. "Goddess Alteria is the oldest celestial being in the universe. I must not make her wait. I will be back eventually."

I gave them a wave before Tekei took his place on me and I shot into the sky.

. . .

I entered the golden celestial palace that sat in the clouds though no one saw it. I walked a ways to the throne room. Before I entered I changed into my Crimson Dragon form and walked in slowly.

"Goddess Alteria," I greeted.

"Crimson Dragon, welcome. I assume Tekei relayed the message that I wanted to speak with you," she greeted.

I nodded and changed back into my human form. Goddess Alteria had a rule that no one can see her until she sees their rightful form first.

"What did you wish to talk about?" I asked.

"Did your dragon mother ever tell you the rule about you falling in love with a mortal?" she asked.

"She just told me that in order for the Crimson Daughter to be born, the current Crimson Dragon must find a love and make a child with them," I explained.

"I see," was all Alteria said.

"Is there more to it?" I asked concerned as Yusei and I had fallen in love with each other before I had to leave. I honestly still loved him.

"Yes," she answered. "I had noticed by looking at some past events that you and the Signer Yusei Fudo had fallen in love before you officially changed. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is," I replied.

"You see, when a mortal and an immortal, whether the immortal has fully changed or not, come to love each other in equal parts, they imprint on each other. However, the imprint can make things difficult," Alteria explained.

"How so?" I asked.

"Imprinting locks both the mortal and the immortal together with a love that cannot be broken. In other words, Yusei will have feelings for you until he dies and it cannot be broken," Alteria explained further.

"Just like how I still have feelings for him? After so long, that's why I still have feelings for him?" I asked.

She nodded. "Even when Yusei dies, you won't be able to let go of the love for him that you have. The love will last for the remainder of your life. It can be difficult for the immortal when it happens early in their lives. For the lover will die sooner and the goddess or god will end up seeing their beloved die sooner than they probably want," she continued.

"That would be something that would've been good to know before," I muttered. I turned my attention back to the goddess in front of me. "Are you sure there is no way to break it? I don't want either of us to suffer an eternal love if we had the power to separate it. Even if it was for a bit so it could truly be decided if he loves me or not."

"In the thousands of years that I have existed I have never known or found a way to break a god or goddess' imprint with a mortal. I wish it could be different for you and Yusei. But it cannot be undone," Alteria answered.

I didn't like it. Yusei wouldn't be able to love anyone else but me and I wouldn't be able to love anyone else but him no matter what happened. I didn't want to make Yusei suffer like that. I really didn't.

"Crimson Dragon, remember what I have told you. Perhaps you'll be able to find a way to break it. But do not keep all your hopes around it as it may not be able to happen," Alteria said.

"Okay," I responded.

"Do not be sad, young goddess of light and hope. This may be for the better," Alteria said with a comforting smile.

"You're right. Thank you," I told her.

She nodded. "On another topic, I do sense a danger looming in the air around New Domino. Do you sense it?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes," I answered. "And I do not like it."

"Neither do I. But I believe the Signers are up for the task. Don't you?" she responded.

"I do," I replied.

"You need to go watch them now. Be wary of those that are not Signers," Alteria. "That is all for today."

"Of course, Goddess Alteria," I agreed before leaving the room.

I reached the exiting platform and changed into my Crimson Dragon self again before flying down to look after the chosen Signers until I could speak to them again.

**Keeo: Hold on! You're saying I imprinted on Yusei forever and you're not having me speak to him?!**

**Me: Pretty much.**

**Keeo: Don't make me fling you across the city.**

**Me: Do you want the story to be finished?**

**Keeo: *groans* Yes.**

**Me: Then **_**don't **_**fling me across the city.**

**Keeo: Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Me: Now to you readers, this was the first chapter of Act 2. Leave me reviews and comments and tell me what you thought because I want to know. So I can improve on my writing skills. So until the next chapter!**


	42. Ghost

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Back!**

**Keeo: Where have you been?!**

**Me: Finishing school, other stories, other story ideas, Girl Scouts, and a bunch of other stuff and become a problem in my ability to write this. Sorry.**

**Yusei: You've kept us and the readers waiting for so long. I feel bad for the readers.**

**Me: I'm sorry! It's not like I meant for this to happen! Now do you want to get to the chapter or what?**

**Crow: Go.**

**Me: Thank you.**

_**Chapter 42: Ghost**_

"What exactly do you think that Goddess needed to talk to Keeo about?" Jack asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Yusei replied. "I just hope Keeo comes back."

"She probably will," Crow responded. "If I know Keeo, she won't stay gone forever."

Yusei made a couple more touches before he said, "It's ready to be tested when you guys are ready."

"About time," Jack stated.

"Hey, Jack, how about a race?" Crow challenged.

Jack mounted the new duel runner, replying, "I won't lose to you." He then continued to speed up the accelerator.

"Jack! Stop before it overloads!" Yusei warned.

"What did you say?!" Jack called over not being able to hear him and continued to accelerate.

"Slow down!" Yusei replied. But it was too late and a small explosion occurred as the result. They coughed at the smoke and Yusei asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," they answered.

"Jack, we told you to slow it down!" Crow stated angrily.

"How could I hear you over the noise?" Jack retorted.

"We were practically yelling," Crow replied.

They began to fight when a lady appeared at the entrance. "How dare you two cause such a commotion!" she yelled.

"Sorry, Zora. We'll be more careful," Yusei called to break up the fight.

Seeing Yusei, she calmed down and responded, "Oh, alright. Just don't hurt yourself." She then left, shooing away the formed crowd.

Suddenly, Keeo walked in.

"We were wondering what happened to you," Crow stated.

"I can't stay for very long. I have to keep an eye on them," Keeo responded.

"An eye on who?" Yusei asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But a danger is coming soon, Yusei. Trudge and Mina will be here soon to ask for your help," Keeo replied.

"Should we help them?" Jack asked.

"I can't answer that. I already know what'll happen due to the fact that I'm a goddess now. But as my duty, I cannot interfere with what is to happen too seriously. Just warning you of this may be too much," Keeo answered. "I am sorry."

"Keeo…" Yusei trailed off. He then continued to ask, "Then why tell us at all?"

"I… don't want you to go at this completely clueless," she answered. "I care about you too much to see that happen."

"Keeo, is something wrong?" Yusei asked noticing the air around her.

"I…" she stopped. "I have to get going."

"Keeo, wait!" Yusei called but she ignored him and ran out. "Keeo…"

It wasn't long after though that Trudge and Mina came in as Keeo had informed them. "Hey, Trudge, Mina," Crow greeted.

Trudge noticed the remains of the duel runner and asked, "Isn't that, like, the eleventh duel runner you've broken?"

"Yeah," Yusei sighed.

"We need to be up to par for the World Racing Grand Prix," Crow stated.

"The better our duel runners are, the easier it'll be to win," Jack followed.

Noticing their nervous atmosphere around them, Yusei asked, "What's going on, Trudge?"

The officer sighed. "Have you ever heard of the Ghost?" he asked.

"I've heard rumors about him. They say he forces people into duels and causes them to crash," Crow replied.

"With the tournament's new rules, everyone will be using Speed World 2 instead of the standard Speed World. I want you three to help capture the Ghost," Trudge explained.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Crow refused. He began to rush them out, saying, "We have too much to do with getting ready for the tournament. Sorry but we can't." He then shut and bolted the door behind the officers.

"Let's get back to fixing the duel runner," he suggested.

"I have to go make a delivery so I'll be back later," Crow stated.

"See ya, Crow," Yusei responded and Crow left.

. . .

Later that night, Crow called over Yusei's duel runner monitor and informed, "Guys, something bad happened to Trudge. You need to get to the hospital."

"We'll be right there," Yusei responded and hung up.

He and Jack were quick to reach the hospital and met Crow and Mina who were already there. Trudge was wheeled passed them but Trudge called the paramedics to stop so he could talk to Yusei.

"Yusei… don't use synchro monsters against the Ghost," he warned. He was then taken into an operating room.

"What happened?" Yusei asked the others.

"Trudge fought the Ghost," Mina explained. "We don't know anything else."

"I just saw Sector Security when they got to Trudge," Crow added.

"Sector Security will keep an eye out. You guys stay safe," Mina responded.

"Right," Yusei agreed and they left.

They reached their basement where Crow slammed his fists off the wall in annoyance with what the Ghost did to Trudge.

"Stop whining, Crow," Yusei told him and chucked him his helmet. Crow and Jack grinned at each other before they took off to find the Ghost. They then split up at the highway to cover more ground.

As the night got longer, Yusei was quickly met with the Ghost. He immediately contacted the other two and activated Speed World 2. The road became a duel lane and the duel began.

"I'll go first. I summon Wise Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. I then set one card face down and end my turn," Ghost played.

"I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800)," Yusei declared. "Max Warrior, attack Wise Core! And due to Max Warrior's effect, it gains 400 attack points (Max Warrior: Attack 2200)."

"I activate Labyrinth of Kline! This reduces the battle damage to zero and prevents Wise Core's destructions. Also, your monsters attack and defense are switched until next turn's end phase," Ghost defended. And due to it being the end of the damage step, Max Warrior's attack dropped to 800.

"I summon Turbo Booster (Attack 0/ Defense 0) and use its effect. By releasing it, I can destroy your Wise Core," Yusei retorted.

Ghost laughed. "You just brought your own defeat! When Wise Core is destroyed by card effect, I can special summon Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity (Attack 0/ Defense 0), Wisel Top (Attack 500/ Defense 0), Wisel Attack (Attack 1200/ 0), Wisel Guard (Attack 0/ Defense 1200), and Wisel Carrier (Attack 800/ Defense 600)! And now I'll combine them to create the monster of your defeat. Meklord Emperor Wisel (Attack 2500/ Defense 0)!" he declared.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Yusei finished.

Ghost drew his card to begin his turn. "Meklord Emperor Wisel, attack Max Warrior!" he ordered.

"I activate Shock Reborn!" Yusei activated. "This halves the battle damage." Max Warrior was destroyed and Yusei's life points dropped to 3150. "And then I use its other effect to revive Turbo Booster. "

"I set one face down and end my turn," Ghost finished, snickering.

Yusei drew. "I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! By sending Gauntlet Warrior to the graveyard, I can draw two cards," he declared. "Next I summon Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000). Next I activate Debris Dragon's effect to revive Gauntlet Warrior! Now I tune Turbo Booster, Gauntlet Warrior, and Debris Dragon to synchro summon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!" Yusei called. "Next I activate Meteor Wave! This raises Stardust Dragon's attack by 300 (Stardust Dragon: Attack 2800) and it can also inflict piercing battle damage. Stardust Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity!"

"I activate Wisel Guard's effect to make it the attack target instead," Ghost defended. Meklord Emperor Wisel's arm was blown off by the assault, but due to Meteor Wave's second effect, the Ghost still took damage lowering his life points to 2400.

"I end my turn with one face down," Yusei finished. Meanwhile Meteor's effect expired, lowering Stardust's attack back to 2500.

The Ghost looked up Yusei's information on his duel runner's monitor and noticed he had defeated Goodwin. _'Yusei is still clueless,' _he thought laughing a bit. He drew his card to start his turn. "I summon Wisel Guard 3 (Attack 0/ Defense 2000)," he declared, replacing Meklord Emperor Wisel's missing arm. Ghost laughed. "Meklord Emperor Wisel is invincible!"

'_I should be able to beat it if I can take out all the components at once,' _Yusei thought. He then asked the Ghost, "Why are you targeting duel runners?"

"It is my purpose," Ghost replied. "I am the Synchro Killer and this is why. I activate Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity's effect! This allows me to equip my Emperor with your Stardust Dragon!"

"Stardust!" Yusei called as Meklord Emperor Wisel fired a number of energy beams, which strapped themselves to his dragon. Stardust struggled but was sucked into the machine. _'This is what Trudge meant when he warned me about using synchro monsters against the Ghost,' _he thought.

"And now Meklord Emperor Wisel's attack increases by your dragon's attack (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 5000)!" Ghost called. "Meklord Emperor Wisel, attack Yusei directly!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This negates your attack and allows me to reset it," Yusei defended himself.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Ghost finished.

Yusei drew his card and began his turn, "I summon Bicular (Attack 200/ Defense 200) in defense mode and set a face down to end my turn."

Ghost drew and called, "I activate Wise A3! This allows me to special summon Wisel Attack 3 (Attack 1600/ Defense 0) in replace of my Wisel Attack. And due to its effect, Meklord Emperor Wisel can inflict damage. Meklord Emperor Wisel, attack Bicular!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei played.

"I activate my face down, Battle Return!" Ghost intervened. "By halving Meklord Emperor Wisel's attack (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 2700), it can attack again." It attacked again and took out his monster, causing Yusei to struggle to maintain control of his runner. "And then I activate Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity's effect which inflicts damage to you equal to your Stardust Dragon's attack." Yusei's life points fell to 650.

"I activate Bicular's effect. When it's destroyed, I can special summon Unicycular (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode," Yusei declared.

"And now we're at the end phase, meaning my Emperor's attack returns to a full 5400 attack points," Ghost reminded. "And then I activate Trap Recycle! By sending my Slip Summon from my hand to the graveyard, I can add battle return to my hand but I can't set it this turn. I end my turn there."

Yusei began his turn. "I activate Speed World 2's effect. By removing 7 speed counters, I can draw a card," he declared. Yusei began to concentrate and his mark of the dragon began to glow. On the opposite side of the field, Jack and Crow were watching and noticed theirs lit up as well. Then the marks all disappeared before returning to form the complete mark on Yusei's back. His deck glowed and Yusei drew his card. He looked at it. "First I summon, Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0)! Next I activate Synchro Material! This returns Stardust Dragon to my side of the field. And let's not forget, because Stardust Dragon returned to my field, your Emperor's attack loses its power boost it gained from Stardust Dragon (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 2900). Now I tune Majestic Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Unicycular! I synchro summon, the Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 3800/ Defense 3000)!" Yusei looked at the dragon and thought, _'Keeo's still here… with me.'_ He shook his head to return his attention to the duel. "I activate Majestic Star Dragon's effect. An effect negates the effects of Wisel Guard 3 and grants them to Majestic Star Dragon until the end phase. Majestic Star Dragon, attack Wisel Top and end this!" Wisel Top was destroyed and Ghost's life point dropped to 0. The Ghost's runner strayed off course and plummeted off the bridge and exploded on the ground beneath them.

. . .

Down below in a woodland area where the Ghost had crashed, a man walked over to the charred duel runner. He removed a part from the duel runner, containing the deck. He looked at Majestic Star Dragon and thought, _'Yusei must be responsible for this.' _He then left with that.

After the man had left, Yusei, Jack, and Crow arrived at the scene. Crow touched the Ghost but jumped back in alarm as his robotic arm fell off.

"The Ghost was just a robot," Yusei realized. He walked over to the duel runner and grabbed the CPU chip from it.

Back at the garage, Trudge, who had recovered from his encounter with the Ghost, Mina, Luna, Leo, Akiza, Jack, Crow, and Yusei gathered around a table inspecting the photos Trudge had.

"The Ghost was a duelbot," Trudge told them.

"What's a duelbot?" Leo asked.

"It's a robot that was designed to do jobs on the highway that human Security couldn't. They were decommissioned a while ago," Mina explained. "Someone must've taken this one and reprogrammed it."

"But who?" Akiza asked.

Yusei handed Trudge the CPU chip from the Ghost's duel runner and informed the officer, "The chip was programmed to erase all its data was it lost."

"How did you gain access to the CPU so easily?" Trudge asked surprised.

"It was easy for Yusei," Crow replied. "He's better than Security."

Yusei then thought, _'We're about to face a new threat.'_

**Me: Well, it's finally up. What did you think?**

**Keeo: Why didn't I tell him?**

**Me: *shrugs* Because I felt like he needed to wait longer.**

**Yusei: *walks in* Need to wait longer about what?**

**Me: Nothing at all.**

**Yusei: *glares suspiciously***

**Me: Okay… To you, readers, sorry again that this took so long to get out here. Like I told these guys, I've been super busy with a lot of stuff while also trying to update my other stories. Anyway, I don't say this enough but give me some reviews. I'm still a younger writer so I like constructive feedback I can use to improve. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	43. Nervous Confessions

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hello!**

**Keeo: About time!**

**Me: I can only update all these stories so fast. Calm down, Keeo.**

**Yusei: Keeo, don't worry. At least she's trying.**

**Keeo: But she put it on HIATUS!**

**Me: It wasn't an easy decision. In fact, I asked like three different users who are fans of this story and a couple friends if I should or not and they suggested I should until I can update it more regularly or until my muse of this story was better.**

**Keeo: Wait, did you just say you lost some of your muse for this story?**

**Me: Maybe. But, wait… Aren't you a goddess now? Aren't you supposed to be more reasonable and calm?**

**Keeo: You don't know anything about being a goddess.**

**Me: That's because I'm not one. But I can guess. *deep breath* Anyway, let's get to the chapter.**

_**Chapter 43: Nervous Confessions**_

_Keeo's POV_

I drifted through the air, half morphing into my Crimson Dragon form to use my wings alone to fly. I looked down as I felt a young Signer's energy come into my presence. Luna, Leo, and their friends, Dexter, Patty, and Bob, were walked back from school.

"Hey, can we come over to Yusei's too?" Patty asked. I had been watching Yusei and the others carefully and the young children had come over quite a bit to hang out at Yusei, Jack, and Crow's apartment.

"Sure, we're all going," Leo replied to the question.

'_Oh, Leo,' _I thought.

"I'm not sure. Is going to Yusei's place every day to play a bad idea?" Luna asked.

"It's fine," Leo assured.

I hovered in the air as I watched their fellow classmate, Sly, walk passed them and Luna call to the young boy, "Hey, Sly, are you heading home alone?" He just shrugged. "Why don't you hang out with us?"

"No thanks," he replied bluntly.

"Oh, alright," Luna agreed. "We'll see you around then, right?" He shrugged again.

'_Not very respectful of friends, is he?' _I thought, more saddened and disappointed than anything else.

Leo, Luna, and their friends walked away with Bob stating, "I can't wait to meet Yusei."

I looked at Sly and listened to his thoughts, _'Maybe it would be interesting to meet Yusei Fudo.' _He then began to follow the others.

I turned to go meet Yusei at his place. It had been a week since I last saw him face to face. I couldn't read his thoughts since he was Signer, but I could read his expressions. And they said he was hiding about how worried and wondering about something at the moment. And I could only guess it was about me.

I landed next to the apartment door and knocked before opening the door. The three guys looked at me and I could see relief on Yusei's face.

"What's up, Keeo?" Crow greeted.

"Thought I should warn you that Leo, Luna, and their friends are…" I was cut off but Tekei squawking at me.

"_Goddess! How many times will you go off on your own?" _he asked.

I looked at him as he landed on my shoulder. _"Tekei, I can take care of myself," _I told him.

"He doesn't let you go anywhere alone, does he?" Jack asked.

"Nope," he answered.

"Keeo, you can always come in when you want to. Don't worry about waiting for an invitation or anything," Yusei told me kindly.

I nodded and walked in. But Tekei hit a barrier and was flung off my shoulder. _"Can't come in here, can you?" _I asked him with a smirk.

"_Oh, yes, this is so, very funny," _he replied sarcastically.

"Keeo, what's with the barrier?" Crow asked.

"There's a reason I have to wait for one of you to invite me in unless one of you say I can always come in. Both spirits, gods, and goddesses are only allowed to enter a person's home if they are allowed by one or all of the owners of that home," I explained. "I can sometimes bring down the barriers if I so choose. Which I usually only do if I really need to. But it isn't very kind or polite for a spirit or goddess to enter a person's home without permission."

"So Tekei is stuck out there until we say he can come in?" Yusei asked.

I smirked. "Pretty much. I can rarely get him to leave my side. In fact, the only times I don't see him is when I'm resting or if I am able to sneak away," I replied. "Other than that, he is usually on my shoulder at all times." I looked at my guide. _"Feeling good out there?"_

"_I would feel better if I were on your shoulder," _Tekei replied. He landed on the ground next to the door with bored eyes.

"He really doesn't like it," Crow stated.

"No, he doesn't," I answered.

"So what were you going to warn us about?" Yusei asked.

"Leo, Luna, and their friends will be over soon," I explained.

"We better test this then so we don't hurt their ears," Crow stated.

"Why don't you stay for a bit, Keeo?" Yusei suggested to me.

I looked to the side in thought. I then answered, "Alright."

I began to walk in further and Tekei called, _"Goddess!"_

I looked at him. _"Tekei, calm down. I'm safe with these guys," _I told him sternly. He gave a sigh of defeat. _"I'll be with you tonight. Just head back up to your room."_

"_Goddess, I can't do that," _he refused.

I turned back to Yusei. "Go ahead and get started," I told my friends. "Tekei will most likely leave as soon as you start. He hates loud noises."

"Alright," Yusei agreed. Jack got on and began to speed up to ninety-percent. The noise scared my guide and he flew off. I noticed Yusei smirk in amusement along with me.

"Is this really okay to push it so far?" Crow asked. "I don't want an explosion like last time."

"No kidding; I'm on it again, too," Jack agreed.

"There's no problem with the engine," Yusei responded, only implying there was a problem with something else. As such, I walked over to Yusei to check it out.

Just then, the deck holder released all the cards stored in it and sent Yusei's deck flying in every direction while smoke came from the bottom of the runner.

"Everyone alright?" I asked them.

Just then Zora came in and shouted, "Cut down the noise! I don't know why I let you stay here."

"Sorry, it was our fault," Crow stated.

"Right. Don't blame Yusei for it," Jack added.

"I was referring to you two from the beginning," Zora retorted. "Don't hold Yusei back and cooperate with him." She then left.

"Oh, how much I wish I had a better son like Yusei," Crow mocked.

"Crow, I don't think my mother chose you as a Signer to mock people like that," I told him.

"Besides, we need to be glad she even lets us stay here," Yusei added.

"Yeah, I know," Crow agreed. "Well, guess we'll have to start picking up the cards."

"Or I can…" I began but was once again cut off. It was beginning to annoy me how much I was being cut off.

Leo, Luna, and the others walked into the garage. Most likely seeing the mess, Luna asked, "Was there another explosion?"

"There was an error in the machine," Crow explained.

"Impressive duel runner," Dexter stated while Bob and Patty agreed.

"We're using the frame for testing," Crow told them.

Obviously just noticing me along with the others, Leo exclaimed, "Keeo!"

"Hey, guys," I greeted.

"Where have you been?" Luna asked.

"Watching," I answered vaguely. "Nothing too special."

They walked down and Jack ordered, "Don't touch things without permission!"

"Can we play?" Bob asked.

"Please," Patty begged.

"No," Jack denied.

"Sure, but only if you help pick up the cards," Crow overruled.

"What?!" Jack yelled.

All of them, except for Jack who sat on the test duel runner and Yusei and I while Yusei was on the computer with me watching him, began to pick up the cards. That's when Yusei and I noticed Sly at the door.

"Are you a friend of theirs?" Yusei asked the boy.

Leo then noticed him and asked, "Why are you here? I thought you didn't want to come."

"Don't worry, I was just leaving," Sly replied.

"You're fine, Sly," Luna stated, pulling him back in and down the stairs. "Yusei, this is Sly. He's a classmate."

"You don't look as cool as I thought you would," Sly commented.

"Hey!" Crow snapped at him. "Just get back to picking up the cards."

"Whatever," Sly agreed and helped, despite being frustrated about it. As he helped pick up the cards, I noticed him come across Stardust Dragon. He looked at it in awe.

"My Stardust Dragon should be here somewhere," Yusei stated approaching where Sly was.

"Here," Sly told him, handing over the card. Though I could tell he didn't really want to.

"Thanks," Yusei responded taking it.

After all the cards were picked up, Leo and Luna began to hang out and talk to Keeo a bit before they were told to leave by the guys.

I walked over to Yusei and whispered, "If you ever have the chance, I need to talk to you alone." He gave me a confused look but nodded nonetheless.

"So, Keeo, how long until you're leaving again?" Crow asked.

"I'm never 'gone', Crow. I'm always watching you guys in order to make sure the ones who will protect this world for as long as they are Signers stay safe," I explained. "But I also have to pay attention to the rest of the world, as well."

"But you disappear for a while. When are we supposed to be ready for another disappearance?" Jack asked.

"I will probably try to stay here for a bit longer unless Tekei comes saying I need to go talk to Goddess Alteria again," I explained. Yusei nodded and I could see the relief he was hiding beneath his stoic features.

. . .

That night, the moon was full and bright. I brought Yusei outside to talk about what Goddess Alteria had told me.

"You said that you wanted to talk about something?" Yusei asked me as I leaned against the wall's ledge.

"Yusei, do you still feel some sort of love for me? Be honest," I replied.

He looked down for a moment before looking back up at me. "Yes, Keeo, I do. I haven't been able to let go of it since we first admitted it to one another and… kissed," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"There's a reason why you haven't been about to let go of that love. Usually you would be able to by now, but…" I stopped, unsure how to say it.

"Keeo?" Yusei prodded.

"When I went to talk to Goddess Alteria a week ago, she told me something about when a mortal and an immortal fall in love with each other. Even if the immortal hasn't fully changed," I began but stopped. I felt Yusei slowly grab my hand to comfort me which worked. "When the two fall in love, they imprint on each other."

"Imprint?" Yusei repeated.

I nodded. "According to Alteria, imprinting locks the mortal and immortal in a love that can't be broken," I paused before added, "In other words, we'll both have feelings for each other until we die and it can't be changed. And even when you die, I won't be able to love anyone else."

"It'll be alright, Keeo," he whispered to me. I looked at him shocked as he pulled me body into his. "We'll find a way to make this work."

"But, Yusei, I don't want to lock you down to me like that," I responded.

"I do love you, Keeo. And you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't confess that I actually love you unless it was one that I knew I was going to feel for my life," Yusei responded. "So even back then, I knew I was going to love you for the rest of my life. Even before we apparently imprinted on one another." I just stared into his eyes for a moment, looking for anything against those words. But all I saw was honesty and loving care. "Do you trust me to know that I'm telling the truth?"

"I trust you, Yusei," I responded leaning my head on his chest. "I'm… just worried."

"I know you are," he responded. "But it'll be alright." I nodded in acceptance. "Want to stay over here for the night?"

I gave a soft grin. "Sure," I agreed. He slowly pulled back from his hold on me, but was quick to grab my hand before bringing me inside for the night.

**Me: And done.**

**Keeo: *sighs in relief* I finally, FINALLY tell him. Thank you! It's about time.**

**Me: Might as well have it done. Yusei, any comments.**

**Yusei: Interesting chapter but I've got no specific ones at the moment.**

**Me: *shrugs* Alright. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter readers.**


	44. Duel of the Expulsion

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Bonjour!**

**Crow: What's with the French?**

**Me: *shrugs* Just felt like it.**

**Yusei: Crow, remember, bricann can be a bit strange at times.**

**Me: Yep. And I am proud of it!**

**Keeo: But it's not always best to be strange.**

**Me: It's best to be yourself, Keeo. Doesn't matter whether the real you is strange or whatever normal is.**

**Keeo: What do you mean by 'whatever normal is'?**

**Me: One sentence for a reply: "Weird is normal and normal is weird."**

**Keeo: What?**

**Me: I'll write the chapter while you go sit and figure that out.**

_**Chapter 44: Duel of the Expulsion**_

_Keeo's POV_

The next day, Yusei and I were working on a frame of the runner again. Jack and Crow were out with their own business.

"You know, the principal at Duel Academy is really getting on my nerves," I commented.

"Why?" Yusei asked.

A knock came at the door interrupting them and they turned as a man came in. "Hello, I heard there was a good mechanic here," he stated.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Yusei asked.

"I'm having a mechanical problem and I could use someone named Yusei's help," the man responded. "I was told he was more than capable of helping."

"What's the mechanical problem?" Yusei asked.

"It's called Heitmann. It has a few screws loose that need tightening Can you help?" he asked.

"Sure," Yusei answered. "I'll be over there later." The man then left.

"And looks like you're going to be putting the teacher straight soon," I stated.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"Heitmann isn't a machine," I explained. "It's a teacher at the Duel Academy. He's got a serious machine type deck. He's been wanting to expel Leo and Luna's class for a while because they use low level cards. It's ridiculous in my opinion. He's been trying to convince the chancellor to do so. Well, we should going to go there now for you to set Heitmann straight."

"How do you know about him?" Yusei responded.

"I've been watching all of the Signers very closely," I told him. "Especially with the new threat appearing. Like I told you guys last night, I'm never too far away." He nodded giving a relieved grin.

He slowly grabbed my hand, making me blush slightly. I still wasn't sure if I wanted him to stay locked down to me, but I knew when Yusei made his mind, it was made up.

"Want to come with me to Duel Academy?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure," I agreed.

Yusei gave me a small smile and nodded. "Good," he responded.

"Come on, then," I called. Without any other words, we boarded his duel runner and took off, my arms wrapped around his waist.

Third Person POV

"That isn't right," Leo stated as the class complained.

"Be quiet!" Heitmann yelled. "No matter what you say, my decision to kick you out is final!"

"Why are we even being expelled?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, what did we do?" Bob added.

"You all have low grades and don't even deserve to be in this school," Heitmann replied. "This is New Domino City's best Duel Academy. As such, we are going to change to a more Higher-Leveled Class."

"What you're doing is wrong," Ms. Barttlet, the class' teacher responded. "All children have the right to duel. The chancellor has always said so and…"

"You might be surprised that this is also the chancellor's decision," Heitmann responded and she was surprised. "The stubborn chancellor listened to what I have to say."

"Mr. Heitmann, please don't expel us," Luna begged.

"We are just now beginning to do our best," Leo added.

"You are in no position to say that. Especially you, Leo, who happens to be at the very bottom of this class," Heitmann responded.

"What are you talking about?" came Akiza's voice and they turned as she entered.

"You're Akiza," Heitmann stated.

"How can you be like that and still be proud to be a professor?" Akiza asked.

"A superior student like yourself would understand what I have to say," Heitmann responded.

"I don't," Akiza responded. "And I won't forgive any person who hurts children."

"It's alright, Akiza," Yusei responded walking in. Keeo was behind him and Akiza immediately smiled at her with a nod.

"Aren't you Yusei who won the Fortune Cup?" Heitmann asked causing the class to get excited. "What brings you to our Duel Academy?"

"I came with Keeo because I was asked to fix a problem," he answered.

"Nothing in the room needs to be fixed," Heitmann argued. "That is because the students are beyond fixing."

"You shouldn't even say that," Akiza scolded. "Do you really think judging people is based on grades alone? Stopping duels is a foolish thing."

"You are the one who is foolish," Heitmann retorted. "No matter how a low-leveled duelist duels, it is pointless. Every key card in the following duelists' decks are trash: Leo's Morphtronic Remoten, Luna's Kuribon, Dexter's Batteryman AA, Bob's Flamvell Guard, Patty's Hanewata, Sly's Eccentric Boy, and so on. That's because their duel level is low. Isn't that why they're using low level monsters?"

"You're wrong," Yusei told him.

"Nothing in this world is useless," Keeo followed.

"You are outsider and you have no right to interfere on this. You should just go home," Heitmann said. "Why are even hear again?"

"Someone came to Yusei's place asking him to help fix you," Keeo stated. "Though he was vague and just said a mechanical problem in something called Heitmann, I could tell he was talking about you pretty easily."

"How?" Heitmann asked.

"Once I started hearing you were planning on expelling this class, I've been watching very closely," I answered. "Don't act so surprised."

"How about a duel, Heitmann?" Yusei challenged. "If I win, you can't expel this class or any class."

"Very well," he agreed. "Even though an outsider has no right to duel."

. . .

Yusei kneeled to the children's eye level as they wished him luck. "I need you guys to do me a favor," he told them. They looked at him confused. "I need to borrow the monsters that Heitmann called useless. This way I can teach him that you and your cards are never useless."

"Alright!" the kids agreed and handed over the cards.

Yusei's POV

Heitmann and I stood across from each other. "Let's see how well you can duel, girl," Heitmann taunted.

I stayed silent as I drew my card. "I summon Flamvell Guard (Attack 100/ Defense 2000) in defense mode and set two cards face down," I declared. "That ends my turn."

Heitmann drew his card. "I summon Ancient Gear Statue (Attack 500/ Defense 800)," he declared. "I then activate Machine Duplication to special summon two more Ancient Gear Statues. Next I activate the effect of my three Ancient Gear Statues. By tributing each of them, I can special summon three Ancient Gear Golems (Attack 3000/ Defense 3000) ignoring summoning conditions."

"I activate Tuner's Barrier! This prevents Flamvell Guard from being destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of the next turn," I called.

"Now my three Golems, attack Flamvell Guard," Heitmann ordered. Flamvell Guard wasn't destroyed but I still took damage from the Ancient Gear Golems' effect dropping my life points down to 1000. "Now I activate Level Thunder which inflict damage to you equal to the combined levels of all my face up monsters I control times 100. And the combined levels equals 24 meaning you'll take 2400 points of damage. Now wouldn't that strip you of your life points."

"Not quite, because by discarding Hanewata, I can make the damage I would've taken to zero," I fought.

"Wait, those cards…" Heitmann stated finally realizing my cards.

"That's right, Heitmann. These cards I'm playing are monsters that you called useless because they were low-leveled," I told him. "Now it's my turn!" I drew my card. "I activate Cards of Consonance. Now if I discard a card like Debris Dragon, I can draw two cards." I drew the cards. "Next I normal summon Eccentric Boy (Attack 800/ Defense 200) in attack position. Then I activate its effect to tune it with my Turret Warrior that's in my hand!" I nodded. "So I synchro summon to the field, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!" I declared. My dragon took its stance beside me and everyone looked at it shocked while I saw Keeo grin in approval, obviously knowing what I was planning. "Next I activate Variety Comes Out! By returning Angelic Light Dragon to the extra deck, I can special summon Eccentric Boy, Hanewata (Attack 200/ Defense 300) and Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000) from my graveyard in attack position since their combined levels equal the level of Stardust Dragon. Next I activate Tuner's Explosion! By tributing Eccentric Boy, Hanewata, and Flamvell Guard, I can destroy all of your monsters and inflict damage to you for each monster destroyed." Heitmann's life points took the hit and fell to 1000. "Now Debris Dragon, attack him directly!" The attack succeeded and Heitmann's life points fell to nothing.

"There are children who duel seriously and it doesn't matter about the level of the monsters used, Heitmann," I told him walking up.

The man who informed Keeo and I of the problem earlier entered. "That was what I expected of you, Yusei. You tightened the screw like I needed," he stated.

"You're the chancellor that had come to see me earlier," I responded.

"I'm sorry for tricking you, but I wasn't able to persuade the stubborn Heitmann myself," he responded.

"Did you ask Yusei to defeat me?" Heitmann asked the chancellor.

"How was it?" the chancellor replied.

"I was wrong," he answered.

The children ran down and hugged me cheering for the fact that I won and they got to stay.

"Alright, I withdraw my expulsion request," Heitmann laughed.

I handed back the cards to them and walked up to Sly who stood to the side. "Thanks for letting me use your card, Sly," I told him handing the card back. "I couldn't have won without it."

"Yeah," Sly simply replied and took the card back.

Keeo walked over and I looked at her as she gave me an approving grin. "Let's go," I suggested. She nodded and followed me along with the children out.

**Me: And… done!**

**Keeo: Finally! Can I read it?**

**Me: Before you can read it, you have to understand the quote I told you at the beginning of the chapter. What does it mean?**

**Keeo: Uh…**

**Me: Figure it out… **_**Then**_** read chapter.**

**Keeo: Okay, not cool, bricann.**

**Me: You need to understand why it is good to be weird and unique before you can continue to read unique stories. Maybe a book you should read is Scarlet Letter. Hardest book to read of which I have ever read, but it is in Puritan times so it's saying that it's bad to be different while the main character is okay being different.**

**Yusei: How does a book that has a culture like that make you reason why it's good to be weird and unique?**

**Me: Read it and understand. If you can read its language.**

**Crow: Uh, is it written in Spanish or something?**

**Me: *sighs* No. It's written with a mix of normal English and Shakespeare style. I can't tell you how difficult it is to read. It's a good book once you read it and understand it, but it's difficult as all hell to read.**

**Akiza: Did bricann just swear?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Keeo: I'm not even going to question anymore.**

**Me: Well, while Keeo continues to figure out the quote and the rest of these guys figure out Scarlet Letter, I will say: "See you in the next chapter, readers!"**

**-bricann**


	45. In the Woods

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Ei-o!**

**Keeo: What?**

**Me: *shrugs* Have no idea. Just said a random greeting.**

**Yusei: Why?**

**Me: Because, can.**

**Keeo: *sighs* I will never understand you sometimes. Which is strange because I'm your OC.**

**Me: *laughs* Hey, no one understands me. That's why my friends are ones who are accepting of the fact that they probably will never understand me to a full extent. The only thing they will truly understand of me of what a Weeaboo trash I am.**

**Keeo: Why am I surprised you're a weeb?**

**Me: No idea. By the way, didn't last chapter you say you weren't going to question anything about me anymore?**

**Keeo: *groans with index finger and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose* Just get to the chapter.**

**Me: Alright.**

_**Chapter 45: In the Woods**_

_Third Person POV_

Dexter, Leo, and Luna walked through a forest. A black bird flew off and Leo suggested, "Why don't we turn back?"

"It was you're idea to explore in the first place," Dexter pointed out. He pulled a crafty face and asked, "Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared!" he yelled and pointed a finger to Luna. "I was just thinking on whether or not Luna is scared."

"I'm fine, Leo," Luna responded simply.

"Alright. So am I," Leo agreed. They continued with Leo a bit scared still, holding onto Dexter's back as they walked.

Though they didn't notice, Luna stopped while her brother and friends continued. She looked at a different direction and said, "This atmosphere… there's something here."

Suddenly, she was pulled into a trance and walked in the direction while Leo and Dexter continued to walk ahead. As Luna walked, Kuribon called and tried to tell her something urgent.

Shortly after, Regulus appeared and he said, "Luna, I can feel a strong spirit. You should turn back." An unseen force then caused the two spirits to disappear while Luna kept walking.

. . .

Yusei and Keeo were hanging out at the garage and were talking to Jack and Crow. Crow then began to tell the two about a strange forest.

"Wait, the forest that spirits away?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah. Rumors about it have been appearing lately, that many people have gone missing from the forest," Crow explained.

"Know anything, Keeo?" Jack asked.

She began to think. "If I'm thinking of the right forest, then I do know one that has a lot of dark energy around it. But it isn't like a dark energy from the Netherworld. More like a spirit that is lost," she explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Crow asked.

"Sometimes a spirit of a person who died gets trapped in between the Afterlife or Netherworld and Earth. It's not very common. But it's usually due to an emotional attachment or action the spirit had done when they were alive," Keeo explained. "When they're trapped, they tend to lose their way and they have to be reminded of what truly happened in order to find their way to the next life area depending on where they were supposed to go."

"Well, people are saying that it's a monster that lives in the forest," Crow responded.

"If it was a monster, I would've sensed it long ago," she retorted gently.

"Do you think there could be any relation to the incident with the Ghost?" Yusei asked.

Crow finished the sandwich he was eating and said, "You're thinking too hard. Kids love talking about legends and those sort of things after all. Well, I'm heading off to work." He then left on his duel runner. Yusei was tense, not really sure what to think of it.

. . .

Back in the forest, Luna stepped on a twig causing her to return to normal. "Where am I?" she responded noticing the different layout then where she was before. "Leo!" she called. "Dexter!" A creepy noise was then heard which got Luna alert. "I knew it. There's something here." Suddenly, a vine began to come down and surround her. "Leo!" She closed her eyes fearfully. "Leo, help me!"

"Heavy Storm!" called a voice and destroyed the vines closing around Luna. "Are you alright?" asked a voice. As the smoke cleared, a boy walked up. "Are you hurt?"

"You're…" she stopped telling him to finish.

"My name is Haley. And you are?" he responded.

"I'm Luna," she answered.

"It's nice to meet you. It's dangerous being alone. There are a lot of bad guys in the forest," Haley told her.

"Bad guys?" she repeated.

"Would you like to come to my house? Claire will be happy to have a visitor," Haley asked. "You'll be safe there."

"You have a house out here?" she replied and followed him.

. . .

Back in the basement and Yusei's apartment, Yusei was working on parts of his duel runner with Keeo watching.

"Yusei! Yusei!" called Dexter's voice. They turned as Dexter ran in. "Yusei!"

"What's wrong, Dexter?" Yusei asked.

"Luna went missing in the forest," Dexter informed shocking both Yusei and Keeo. "Leo went looking for Luna in the forest too."

Yusei got up and asked, "Does this have to do with the forest that takes people?" Dexter gulped nervously and nodded.

"Stay here, Dexter. I'll go look for them," Keeo ordered beginning to walk out.

"I'm coming with you, Keeo," Yusei stated. She shook her head in refusal. "I'm not arguing, Keeo."

She sighed in defeat. "But you stay here, Dexter. Contact us if they come back," she told the child. He nodded and Yusei took off on his duel runner with Keeo behind him.

. . .

Leo ran through the forest. "Luna!" he called. "Luna!" He stopped. "Luna!" Suddenly, a creepy noise was then heard and Leo got a bit scared. "What… is that?" He calmed himself down. _'Don't be scared, Leo. I have to hurry and find Luna,' _Leo thought before running again, calling Luna's name.

. . .

Haley and Luna arrived outside a house. "We're here," he told her. He opened the door and they walked in. Haley closed the door behind them.

"So you're defeating the bad guys in the forest through duels?" Luna asked.

"Yes. But nobody believes me," he replied.

"I believe you," Luna responded. "I can see duel monster spirits."

"So that's how it is. I was able to feel it when I first met you. You have an interesting power," Haley told her.

"Uh, thanks," Luna responded and followed him forward. They soon came to a door.

Haley called in as he opened it. "Claire, we have a guest," he told a girl in a bed.

"Uh, hello. I'm Luna," the Signer introduced.

"Claire, you should greet Luna as well," Haley responded. Not a movement was made from the bed she was in.

"Is she sleeping?" Luna asked.

"She always sleeps because she's ill," Haley answered. "She's always scared of the bad guys. I am the only one who can protect Claire."

"Are you the only ones in the house? What about your parents?" Luna asked.

"They went gone away a long time ago. They didn't even say anything," Haley answered.

'_Claire's the same as me. Claire is afraid of the bad people like I am. And because I tend to be ill and frail, Leo protects me and takes care of me. And Haley's like me in a way too. He's discourages how his parents went away long ago and never said anything,' _Luna thought. Haley suddenly walked to the window. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Something is coming. It's a bad guy," he told her. "Stay here with Claire and don't leave the room."

"Wait! I'll go t…" Luna tried but was cut off by the door mysteriously shutting, shocking her.

Outside the house, Leo walked up. "It's a big house. Luna couldn't be in there," he stated. Suddenly, the doors to the house opened up with so much force that the wind caused Leo to cover his eyes for a second. Leo uncovered his eyes and asked, "What is that?"

Haley appeared and pointed at him, saying, "You, bad guy, I won't let you take another step further!" He readied his duel disk. "Come duel me."

"Uh, why am I a bad guy?" Leo asked confused. "What're you talking about?" He stopped as he heard Luna call his name. He looked up at the window on the top floor and saw her. "Luna!" He ran forward towards the house. But the doors closed and Haley stood in front of Leo.

"I won't let you through," Haley told Luna's twin.

"Are you the one who took Luna?" Leo asked. "Why are you doing such a thing?" Haley remained silent. Leo took out his duel disk from his academy backpack and said, "I'll definitely take Luna back!" They pulled their five starting cards. He looked at Luna. "Luna… I'll definitely save you!"

"Leo…" Luna muttered from in the room.

Haley took the first turn and drew. "I activate the continuous spell card, Circle of Life!" he declared and a yellow circle appeared around the field. Haley walked onto the circle and explained, "Now we can't use any spell cards unless we discard a spell card during our turns. Let me show you my combo. I set Mirror Prison to the graveyard to activate the continuous spell, Circle of Terror!" A second circle appeared just outside the yellow one. "Now we can't summon monsters unless we discard a monster card from our hand during our turns." A black aura then surrounded the house Luna was in.

'_Is trapping Luna in there part of Haley's powers?' _Leo thought and looked at his hand. _'I can't do anything now unless I discard cards from my hand.'_

"I send the zombie-type monster Sleeping Beauty to the graveyard to activate its effect. As long as Sleeping Beauty is in the graveyard, the zombie type monsters in my hand have their levels reduced by one," Haley explained. "Therefore, my level five Hollow Spirit becomes a level four. So I normal summon my Hollow Spirit (Attack 1200/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. Attack can't be declared on my first turn, but I will have you take Hollow Spirit's effect. When there's a zombie type monster in the graveyard, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you." Hollow Spirit formed blue energy of light that seemed to be sucked out of Leo whose life points fell to 3200. Leo yelled in pain from the attack. "I end my turn."

Leo stepped forward a bit and weakly asked, "What was that? It felt like an actual shock." He then thought, _'Is Haley a psychic duelist?' _He shook his head. _'Get ahold of yourself! If I get scared of something like this, I can't save Luna!' _He drew his card. _'I need to break that combo, or else.' _He then declared, "I send Morphtronic Datatron to the graveyard."

"There's no meaning in just summoning a monster to break this combo," Haley said. "With Mirror Prison that I had just sent to the graveyard, most monsters cannot attack. But zombie and machine type monsters are safe from it."

Leo smirked. "That means it won't have any effect on my deck. I summon level three tuner Morphtronic Scopen (Attack 800/ Defense 1400) in attack mode," he declared.

"So you have a machine deck?" Haley asked surprised.

"That's right," Leo replied. "With Scopen's effect, I special summon the level four normal monster Morphtronic Videon (Attack 1000/ Defense 1000). Now I tune level four Morphtronic Videon with level three Morphtronic Scopen. Docking strength with courage in order to protect world peace. Synchro summon! The envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon (Attack 2300/ Defense 2500)!"

"You are quite lucky. But I won't lose to something without a soul," Haley told Leo.

"Don't make a fool of Power Tool Dragon. I activate its effect. This allows me to add one random equip to my hand," Leo declared. "I discard Morphtronic Cord from my hand to the graveyard and equip Power Tool Dragon with Break Draw!"

Suddenly a duel runner drove up causing both Leo and Haley to look in its direction. Yusei yanked to a stop next to Leo.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei! Keeo!" Leo exclaimed.

"So another bad guy has appeared," Haley stated. "But the girl… She's different." Keeo looked at him.

"There's something's wrong about this field…" Yusei started but Leo cut him off.

"I'm fine. So go rescue Luna!" Leo told him. He pointed to the window and said, "She's trapped up there."

"I got her, Yusei," Keeo stated.

"I won't let you take a step into the house," Haley stated. A dark aura began to surround Haley making Keeo step back a bit. Yusei immediately pulled her behind him protectively.

"He's a lost spirit," she stated.

"I'm your opponent, Haley," Leo told the boy. "Power Tool Dragon, attack Hollow Spirit!" Power Tool Dragon attacked Hollow Spirit, destroying it and causing Haley's life points to drop to 2900.

Haley let his guard down and in that moment drove his duel runner and broke down the door and drove inside before stopping. Keeo ran in after him.

"How dare you…" Haley began but Leo interrupted him.

"When Power Tool Dragon destroys your monster, I can draw one card," Leo explained and he drew his card.

Haley got angry and said, "Unforgivable… I won't forgive anyone who hurts my most precious person!" An evil, dark skull enveloped and surrounded Haley and Leo yelled in fear.

. . .

Yusei and Keeo turned hearing Leo's scream after Yusei was off his runner. "Leo," the Crimson Dragon muttered.

Yusei turned to a picture hanging on the wall. "This is… I remember hearing that a long time ago, there were some people living here. Among them were two siblings," he recalled.

"It's true. A brother was taking care of his sister's illness but it made him sick," Keeo stated. "The brother passed away and it looks like the sister followed her brother as well."

"Did you try to help them?" Yusei asked.

"It was too long ago. The only reason I know of that is because of my mother's memories are within my own as well," she replied. "So, in short, I couldn't have even tried to help him. My mother wanted to, but she knew that she had to let nature take its course."

Yusei nodded in acceptance. "Let's get moving," he suggested grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs.

. . .

Back with Haley, the darkness continued to surround him and Leo wondered, "It couldn't be that he's a demon?! In that case, I can't lose. I won't hand Luna over to a demon."

"When Hollow Spirit is sent to the graveyard, another door to the graveyard opens. Show yourself, Hollow Ghost (Attack 2600/ Defense 0)!" A darkness appeared on the ground as Hollow Ghost appeared out of it.

"2600 attack points?! Just when I had defeated Hollow Spirit," Leo responded shocked. He calmed down and thought, _'I have to find a way to beat this guy.'_

. . .

Up in the room with Luna, she muttered in worry, "Leo…" But she stopped when she heard someone crying.

She looked over to see a girl crying in a corner near the bed. "Big brother, where are you?" she cried.

"You, could you be…?" Luna said.

The girl continued to cry as she said, "Don't leave me alone here." She rubbed the wall calling out to her big brother once more.

"Y-You're Claire," Luna realized "Where are you right now, Claire?" The girl however continued to cry "big brother" while rubbing the way with her hands.

. . .

The duel between Leo and Haley continued. "I set a face down and end my turn," Leo finished.

"Even if you try to take my sister's life, it's useless! I will protect my little sister, Claire… even if I have to give up my own life!" Haley told Leo.

"You have a little sister?" Leo responded surprised.

"It's my turn," Haley called drawing his card. "Hollow Ghost, attack Power Tool Dragon!" A dark blast hit Leo's monster and Leo's life points dropped to 2900.

"Well, due to Power Tool Dragon's ability, by sending Break Draw to the graveyard, I can negate Power Tool Dragon's destruction," Leo defended.

"I activate Hollow Ghost's effect! When a card is sent to the graveyard, you are dealt 600 points of damage," Haley played. Hollow Ghost flew around Leo, blue energy sucked out of the Signer's brother while he yelled from the pain as his life points fell to 2300. "Next through Circle of Light and Circle of Terror's effect, I have to send a spell and a monster to the graveyard. I will then have you take 1200 points of damage through Hollow Ghost's effect." Leo yelled out in pain again as Hollow Ghost sucked more blue energy out of him and his life points fell to 1100.

. . .

In the house, Yusei spotted a dark aura enveloping a door ahead with Keeo. He began to walk over to it keeping Keeo's hand in his when he felt the goddess stop. He looked at the door next to him and heard voices coming from it.

"What're those voices?" Yusei wondered and reached to open the door.

Keeo gripped on a bit tighter making him look at her. "Yusei, something's wrong behind this door. Just… be careful," she told him.

"I will," he responded. He opened the door and to see cards with people trapped in them.

"This is almost like what Pegasus did to Mokuba and Seto Kaiba during Duelist Kingdom," Keeo muttered.

"What?" Yusei responded not having heard this before.

"I'll explain later. It's part of my mother's memories," she replied.

One of the voices called out turning their attention to the cards, "Help me."

Another said, "Let me out of here."

"Could these be the people who disappeared in the forest?" Yusei wondered.

"Yeah… I think so," Keeo answered.

. . .

"I will now end my turn," Haley declared.

Leo huffed, a bit tired from the attacks. "I know you're trying to protect your sister," he said. "And I completely understand those feelings. That's why I definitely can't lose!" He then thought, _'This isn't about me. It's about Luna. Which is why one way or another, I'm going to win this duel!'_ Leo began his turn and drew his card. '_'If these circles are what's trapping Luna, then I need to get rid of them.' _He then played, "I reveal my face down, Morphtronic Impact Return! By returning a Morphtronic monster from my hand to my deck, I can return Circle of Life and Circle of Terror to your hand." This shocked Haley as the cards returned to his hand. The circles then disappeared along with the darkness that surrounded the house.

. . .

In the house, the aura around the room Luna was in disappeared. Yusei opened it calling Luna's name, to which she turned and responded by say both names.

The Signer and Crimson Dragon walked over to her and Keeo asked, "Are you alright, Luna?"

Luna just pointed over to Claire and said, "We have to save her. Or at this rate, we won't be able to save either Haley or her."

"Big brother," Claire cried. She then turned to the three of them, or more specifically at Keeo. "You… You're here to bring us over, right?"

Luna spotted something glowing on the doll in the bed. Taking part of the covers off, a glowing card was revealed to be what it was.

. . .

In the duel, Haley got angry but then said, "Since a card was sent to the graveyard, you'll take Hollow Ghost's effect!" Leo yelled out from the pain as Hollow Ghost sucked more blue energy out of him and his life points fell to 500.

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect to add a random equip spell from my deck to my hand," Leo declared. He then whispered before he looked at the card, "Come to me… the power needed to protect my most precious one!" He looked at the card and smiled at it. "I play the equip spell, Power Pickaxe and equip it to Power Took Dragon! Through Power Pickaxe's effect, I can remove one monster from your graveyard from play that has a lower level than Power Tool Dragon. And I choose to remove Hollow Spirit! And when Hollow Spirit's not in your graveyard, Hollow Ghost's attack points go to zero! And now Power Tool Dragon's attack points are raised by half of the removed from play monster's attack (Power Tool Dragon: Attack 2900). Power Tool Dragon, attack Hollow Ghost!" The mechanical dragon sliced Hollow Ghost in half, which destroyed it and created a small explosion of smoke. After the smoke cleared, Haley was kneeled on the ground as his life points fell to zero.

"Am I unable to protect Claire with my strength?" Haley asked.

Luna's voice then called out, "That's not true." Haley turned to her.

"Luna!" Leo yelled and Luna put both her hands on her heart and responded by saying his own name.

"Big brother," called a voice and Keeo walked out followed by Claire. She walked over to Haley.

"What happened? It's no good if you leave your room," Haley told the young, spirit girl

"Big brother, please don't hurt these people," Claire said. She looked at Leo. "That person is trying to protect his little sister as well." He looked at Leo confused.

Leo began to run over to him but Luna ran over, calling Leo's name and grabbed his hands.

"You're safe," Leo said.

"Yeah. All thanks to you," Luna responded.

"Thank goodness," Leo stated. They let go and turned their attention to Haley who looked away.

"You don't have to protect me anymore. You're hurt as well. We're no longer…" she trailed off. She then looked at Keeo, "She told me what happened. She is a true goddess."

Haley opened his eyes and said to Claire, "I couldn't protect you."

"You've protected me more than enough," Claire responded.

Haley then turned to Leo and Luna. "Leo, Luna," he called, "it looks like I did something horrible."

"It's okay," Luna told him. "You were trying so hard to protect Claire." She looked at Leo who nodded. Haley looked away again. Luna approached him and said, "Take this." She held out the card from the bed and he took it.

"Big brother," Claire said, "let's go. Like Era wants."

"Yeah," Haley replied. They looked at the twins one last time. "Leo… for me as well?"

"I'll protect Luna!" Leo answered.

He and Claire then grabbed hands and floated into the air before vanishing completely. The house began to disappear, leaving only small remains of it. A bunch of kids were grouped around inside the rubble.

"Why are they here?" Leo wondered.

"They're the people taken away by the forest," Yusei answered.

"Haley didn't realize he was dead, but his strong feelings to protect Claire held him here," Keeo explained. "Then he saw the people here as bad and trapped them here. They were a lost spirits, not able to find their way to the Afterlife."

Leo turned to Luna, saying, "I somehow understand Haley's feelings. If he was still alive, I might have been friends with him."

"Yeah, Claire too," Luna agreed.

"We better get back," Era stated. "Dexter will probably get worried if we don't."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about Dexter," Leo responded.

"Leo…" Luna groaned before they started laughing.

"Let's go, you two," Keeo told them before taking off with Leo and Luna getting on behind Yusei. Keeo half-morphed to just use her wings again and followed them by air.

**Me: Voila! Done!**

**Keeo: *sighs***

**Me: What?**

**Keeo: You… You… I just… Ugh! You confuse me with your weirdness so much!**

**Me: Thanks! That's a great compliment!**

**Jack: I don't think she meant that as a compliment.**

**Me: *shrugs* I know, but I see it as one. My weirdness can be so confusing, it annoys people and it's great. As Optimus Prime would say, "There's more to me than meets the eye".**

**Akiza: I cannot name all the fandoms you're in. It's insane.**

**Me: Well, my biggest one is the Phandom.**

**Yusei: Uh, doesn't Fandom start with an "F", not a "Ph"? You're practically a Grammar Nazi, bricann. You're breaking your own rules.**

**Me: Not quite. The Phandom is the Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil fandom combined. I made so many friends through the Phandom. I am currently morphing one of my friends into the Phandom. She must go through the initiation that me and my friends created for someone to become a true phangirl or phanboy.**

**Crow: What?**

**Me: They have to memorize one line from ten AmazingPhil videos and ten Danisnotonfire videos. Then repeat them to an honorary phangirl.**

**Leo: Is that even possible?**

**Me: Leo, I have AmazingPhil's "The Breakup" and "Stuck on a Roller Coaster" **_**and**_** I have Danisnotonfire's "Cringe Attack", "Existential Crisis", and "Fandoms" videos almost completely memorized to my brain. There are times where I will forget. And then I've watched almost every single one of their gaming channel videos and have most of those lines for each video memorized along with scenes from the videos. It is possible.**

**Keeo: That's one fandom.**

**Me: My dear Keeo, you must be a part of the Phandom to be understand the Phandom.**

**Keeo: My god…**

**Me: Well, I've done enough ranting for this chapter. See ya in the next chapter readers!**


	46. The Kidnapping and the French

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey, people!**

**Keeo: Are you going to be the least bit normal now?**

**Me: *shrugs* Maybe.**

**Yusei: *sighs* Just give up, Keeo. You'll never get her to be normal or accept being normal.**

**Me: True, Yusei!**

**Keeo: *groans* Yusei, don't push her into staying weird or becoming more weird.**

**Me: Keeo, you are my OC. And yet, you still have much to learn about your creator.**

**Keeo: *gives bored expression* I know. You don't have to remind me.**

**Me: Good! Then we can get to the chapter!**

**Yusei: What's going on in this one?**

**Me: You'll see.**

_**Chapter 46: The Kidnapping and the French**_

_Third Person POV_

Yusei woke up slowly and found himself in a dark area. He winced as he felt a bump on the back of his head. He then heard a familiar groan near him.

"Keeo?" he called and looked in the darkness to see her sitting up. "Keeo, are you alright?"

"I think," she replied. "You?"

"Just a bump," he answered. Keeo walked over and healed him a bit to relieve the pain. "What happened?" Keeo used her powers to create a ball of light in his hand. They looked around and noticed they were in the back of a truck. Over to the side was Yusei's duel runner. "I think I remember now," Yusei stated and Keeo nodded in agreement.

"Me too," she responded.

"I received a call for a job and was asked to be at a house. You tagged along wanting to be by me. Not getting a good vibe for some reason," Yusei recalled.

"When we got there, we heard a shout and went in to check it out. But then the guy who was supposed hurt, showed himself to be fine and we were knocked out," Keeo finished. "So what're we doing here?"

"A reasonable question, my friend," came a voice and a screen lit up behind him and Keeo quickly took down her ball of light. A man appeared on the screen. "Finally woken up, I see."

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"I'm Boss from the Tour Riding Group," the man replied.

"Why would you do this?" Yusei asked.

"Others who don't really know this group only assume," Boss answered.

"Why did you take us?" Yusei asked.

"Because you are the winner of the Fortune Cup. I intend to recruit you onto my team for the World Racing Grand Prix," Boss explained.

"Sorry, I already have a team I'm entering with my friends, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan. And why did you take Keeo if you only wanted me?" Yusei responded.

"She is something we're planning on using for extra leverage if needed," Boss replied. "If you were to refuse, we'll set her on the market." Yusei tensed and stepped in front of Keeo protectively. "But I don't care that you already have a team. And no matter what you will join us. We will even use our doctor's psychology on you if we must."

"That sort of thing wouldn't be allowed," Yusei responded.

"It will and only we will know about this and no one else," Boss retorted.

. . .

Meanwhile, Jack, Crow, Mina, and Akiza had organized a search ground to look for Yusei and Keeo. With Keeo being around so much as of late, they knew she was at least around Yusei. Tekei was with Akiza and Mina, settling for riding beside them. They found he could speak Japanese as fluently as he could the People of the Stars' language. But he didn't give them an exact answer as to why he decided to ride with Akiza and Mina rather than the others. As they drove, they discussed them receiving a different call about Yusei's capture.

"This may be all some prank," Jack suggested.

"Yeah," Crow agreed.

"We have to make sure it isn't," Akiza stated.

"Whenever it comes to any situation involving Keeo and especially Yusei, you always…" Jack started but was cut off.

"Stop right there, Jack!" Akiza yelled cutting him off.

Suddenly, they intercepted another call by a mysterious man, "We have caught Yusei and a girl with him. They're heading for Valley Ridge. You better hurry up before his friends find him."

After the call cuts, Mina and Akiza turned to head towards the west route where the truck holding Yusei and Keeo was. Once they were on the road, Akiza's mark lit up and allowed her to feel his presence.

As they passed through a highway, she noticed a truck passing by at the same time as her mark ached a bit. "The truck down there," Akiza ordered. The two of them took another route and were soon close to the truck. The Crimson Dragon's mark activated and Akiza said, "Yusei's definitely in there."

. . .

In the truck, Yusei and Keeo's marks were also glowing bright with a burning sensation to them.

"What's this burning about?" Yusei wondered.

"I think our friends just arrived," Keeo commented and Yusei looked at her confused.

. . .

Mina and Akiza drove up and noticed no one was driving the trailer. "Mina, bring us in closer," Akiza suggested.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"There's no way to make it stop. So I have to use my powers," Akiza stated as she activated her duel disk and summoned Rose Tentacles. "Smash that door, Rose Tentacles," she ordered and the monster began to whip the door, ultimately beginning to smash it.

"Akiza…" Mina called obviously concerned.

"It's alright. I can control it now," Akiza told her. Rose Tentacles finally cracked the door open and Yusei called to her.

Keeo pushed the left door open more as it was stuck by a groove for a moment. Yusei grabbed onto her as the truck jerked forward as it sped up to keep her in the truck. The trailer continued to speed up and it began to lose control making Rose Tentacles fall off and disappear. Mina and Akiza managed to catch up with it.

"Akiza, stay there!" Yusei warned but she impulsively jumped to one of the doors.

Keeo and Yusei helped her get on the trailer safely, but the door fell off taking her duel disk with it. Mina lost their sight as the car got ruined in the process.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of rescue?" Yusei asked.

"Fine, I won't help you next time," Akiza responded. "I'll leave you…" They were cut off by the truck speeding up.

"Guys, you can fight later. Right now, we need to hurry up or this truck may fall off the road at any moment," Keeo intervened.

Yusei nodded and headed towards his runner. Keeo turned into her half-morphed form and got ready to fly. Yusei tossed Akiza one of his helmets and said, "Get on the runner."

"Uh, I really don't want to. Only one person can be on it," Akiza responded.

"More than one person can be on it. Keeo's ridden it before," Yusei retorted. "But there's not enough time before we're dead."

Akiza slowly gets on, warning him, "If I don't return home safely, you'll be sorry for this."

Keeo took to the air and her friends were about to jump off when a mysterious duel runner appeared in front of them. "Yusei Fudo, I challenge you to a duel," stated the rider with a French accent.

"Are you from that group that took me?" Yusei as he and Akiza jumped back onto the road aboard the duel runner.

As they land, Yusei's duel runner automatically entered into autopilot duel mode. As Yusei's opponent followed after them, Yusei was forced into a turbo duel by the opponent saying, "There is a bomb attached to your duel runner and if you stop, it'll explode."

"Why recur to that?" Yusei asked.

The mysterious duel activated Speed World 2 and thus the three of them detoured to the dueling lanes. Keeo flew close to Yusei and Akiza.

"Hold on tight, Akiza," Yusei told her.

The duel began. _'Being close up like this… I'll be able to see Yusei's perspective when he's turbo dueling for the first time,' _Akiza thought.

The duelist drew their card. "I summon Sacred Knight's Spearholder (Attack 800/ Defense 200) in defense position. I then set a face down and end my turn," they declared.

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode. Now since I'm entering my battle phase, I activate Speed Warrior's effect to double its attack points during the battle phase only (Speed Warrior: Attack 1800)," he declared. "Speed Warrior, attack Sacred Knight's Spearholder!"

"I activate Floral Shield! This negates the attack and allows me to draw one card," the duelist defended.

And due to it being the end of the battle phase, Speed Warrior's effect expired, dropping its attack points to a normal 900. "I set three face downs and end my turn," Yusei finished.

The duelist drew. "I summon Horse of Floral Knights (Attack 400/ Defense 800) in attack position. And with its effect, I can draw one card from my deck," they declared. "Next I activate the Speed Spell- Overboost! This increases my speed counters by four. Next I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Fusion! This allows me to fuse Sacred Knight's Spearholder with Horse of Floral Knights in order to fusion summon, Centaur Mina (Attack 2200/ Defense 1600)! Centaur Mina, attack Speed Warrior!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This negates your attack," Yusei fought.

"I activate the effect of Centaur Mina! It negates the effect of your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and returns it to its original position," the duelist retorted and their monster destroyed Speed Warrior and knocked Yusei's life points to 2700. "I set a face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack position and use its effect to revive Speed Warrior in defense mode with its effects negated. Now I tune Speed Warrior with Junk Synchron to synchro summon. Fight, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!" he called. "Junk Warrior, attack Centaur Mina!"

"I activate Fleur Guard! This prevents Centaur Mina from being destroyed by battle," the duelist defended though her life points did take the hit still and fell to 3900.

"I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

The duelist drew her card. "I summon Fleur Synchron (Attack 400/ Defense 200) in attack mode. Now I tune Centaur Mina with Fleur Synchron in order to synchro summon Chevalier de Fleur (Attack 2700/ Defense 2300)!" they called.

'_Even though this is just a normal duel for them, it's very different from a psychic duel too. What unusual feelings are evoking at this very moment?' _Akiza thought.

"Since Fleur Synchron was used for a synchro summon of synchro monster, its effect activates, allowing me to special summon Apprentice Knight (Attack 1000/ Defense 100) from my hand in attack mode. Chevalier de Fleur, attack Junk Warrior!" the duelist ordered.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate the attack," Yusei defended again.

"With my Chevalier de Fleur, I can negate the effect of your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and destroy it," the duelist fought. Junk Warrior was destroyed and Yusei's life points fell to 2300. "I activate Miracle's Wake! This revives Junk Warrior."

"I set two face downs and end my turn," the duelist stated. They then pulled to a stop. Yusei realized the bomb was just a bluff and pulled to a stop as well while Era landed next to him. They took off their helmet to reveal a woman. "Hello, Yusei Fudo. My name is Sherry."

"A female turbo duelist?" Akiza muttered surprised.

"I must apologize for the fake bomb threat," Sherry stated. "But I needed to test your skills. My goal was to have you join my team and no one else's. I have come to recruit you and with the desire to win the WRGP, as well as another motive. Our duel was a formal way of greeting. Shall we continue?" Yusei nodded.

Before they left, Yusei told Akiza, "You might want to get off my runner. This duel might get dangerous."

"No," Akiza refused. "I have to see your turbo duel to the end."

"Alright," Yusei agreed. They took off with Keeo flying again. He drew his card. "I summon Turbo Synchron (Attack 100/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Now I tune Junk Warrior with Turbo Synchron in order to synchro summon, Turbo Warrior (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500)! Turbo Warrior, attack Chevalier de Fleur! And due to the first effect of Turbo Warrior, the attack of your monster is halved until the end of the damage step (Chevalier de Fleur: Attack 1350)."

"I activate For Our Dreams! By tributing Apprentice Knight, I can present Chevalier de Fleur from being destroyed by battle," Sherry defended as her life points fell to 2750. And at the end of the damage step, Turbo Warrior's effect expired returning Sherry's monster's attack to a full 2700.

"I then activate Synchro Out! This returns Turbo Warrior to my extra deck and allows me to special summon Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300) and Turbo Synchron (Attack 100/ Defense 500) from my graveyard in attack mode," Yusei fought. "And now I play Urgent Tuning! This allows me to perform a synchro summon during the battle phase."

"I activate Chevalier de Fleur to negate Urgent Tuning and destroy it!" Sherry responded. "And now I activate Chain Close! This prevents you from activating any spell or traps until the end phase."

"Turbo Synchron attack Chevalier de Fleur!" Yusei ordered. Sherry's monster was switched to defense position due to Turbo Synchron's effect but Yusei's life points felt to 100. "Now I activate Turbo Synchron's effect to special summon Junk Collector (Attack 1000/ Defense 2200) from my hand in attack position. Now I activate the effect of Junk Collector. By removing it and Urgent Tuning from play, I can activate the effect of Urgent Tuning and tune Junk Warrior with Turbo Synchron once again to bring back Turbo Warrior. Now Turbo Warrior, attack Chevalier de Fleur!" The attack succeeded and her monster was destroyed.

"You may have defeated my monster but you're life points are down to 100. I'll use the effect of Speed World 2 to finish the duel. The outcome will be decided depending on what I draw," Sherry said. She drew but did not get the necessary card. "Because of this, I need you even more." Akiza and Era were a little shocked hearing Sherry say that and Era was fighting the urge to give a defensive glare. "Yusei, what is the reason for you behind dueling? Why are you entering the WRGP?"

"I want to enter the Grand Prix to find that motive," Yusei answered.

"So in the end, you are dueling without any purpose at all," Sherry concluded. "But for me, there is a motive. And that is of revenge."

**-Flashback-**

As she was her parents' only daughter, who were also card players, they lived a life happily at the time. However, trouble and tragedy came for them as soon Sherry's father's company was being bought by a rival company. Though, having a daughter around, they tried their best not to show any signs of trouble.

But one night, everything changed. Sherry lied in her bed when gunshots were heard. She walked out to inspect the sound when she came up on a gruesome scene. Her parents along with other people were dead in the dining room.

She cried for her parents when a man, Elsworth, grabbed her. She escaped with him.

**-Flashback Ended-**

"They are still after me," Sherry said. "After a while of travelling, I had learned that another organization way behind my parent's death, Yliaster."

"Yliaster?" Akiza repeated.

"Goodwin and Roman mentioned the name before," Yusei recalled.

"Yeah," Keeo agreed.

"Yliaster is a powerful and devious group. I discovered why they were after me. It involved a mysterious card hidden within my teddy bear and I had later discovered it by Elsworth," Sherry stated. "Yliaster is somehow involved in the World Racing Grand Prix. I want you to win so that you can come closer to the truth of what Yliaster is are really after and the reason behind my parents' death."

"He can't. Yusei had already promised to win the Grand Prix with Jack and Crow," Akiza objected. "Besides, you don't even know him."

"Are you so sure?" Sherry responded. "Due to the accelerated speed and uniqueness of our duel, I know Yusei's emotions as well as mine. Such a concept can only be understood by turbo duelists." She took her turn and drew her card. "I summon Sacred Knight's Shield-Bearer (Attack 800/ Defense 1300) in defense mode. Then I activate my Shield-Bearer's effect. By removing from play Sacred Knight's Spearholder from my graveyard, I can draw one card. I set a face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing seven speed counters, I can draw one card," he declared. "Next I summon Drill Synchron (Attack 800/ Defense 300)! Turbo Warrior, attack Shield-Bearer. And thanks to Drill Synchron's effect, my warrior can still inflict damage." Sherry's monster was destroyed and her life points fell to 1550. "And now I activate the last effect of Drill Synchron to draw one card."

"I activate Freedom Release! This returns all monsters on the field to our decks," Sherry fought.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Yusei declared.

Sherry drew her card. "I summon Sacred Knight Joan (Attack 1900/ Defense 1300) in attack position. When this monster is destroyed by card effect, I will be able to add one speed spell to my hand. Sacred Knight Joan, attack Yusei directly!" she ordered. "But due to the first effect of Joan, it loses 300 attack points for the damage step only (Sacred Knight Joan: Attack 1600)."

"I activate Synchro Spirits! By removing Junk Warrior in my graveyard from play, I can special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) and Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in defense position," Yusei defended. A replay occurred and Junk Synchron was destroyed. Joan's attack points also returned back to a normal 1900.

"Yusei, be careful," Keeo told him.

"It'll be alright, Keeo," he reassured her as he drew her card. "I activate the Speed Spell- High Speed Crash! This destroys Speed Warrior and allows me to set a card. Next I activate Starlight Road! This negates High Speed Crash's effect and destroys it while also summoning Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)."

They turned as a truck suddenly came crashing down from a bridge that was above them. As that occurred, Yusei, Akiza, and Keeo, spotted a familiar figure standing on the bridge. Keeo immediately morphed into the full Crimson Dragon form to hold the truck as they passed. When they were passed, she changed back into a half-morphed form of herself.

"What are you exactly, Keeo Alterine?" Sherry asked. "You changed into a fiery dragon. It is impossible."

"It's a long story, Sherry. One best saved for a better time," Keeo replied. The French woman nodded in acceptance.

They stopped on their runners and Keeo landed. Yusei and Sherry disclose upon the outcome of the duel. However, Sherry doesn't take much interest into it.

She said, "The accelerated world in which we live on doesn't end here. Expect to meet again, Yusei. As well as you, Keeo. As you have also peaked my curiosity in which you may be able to help."

Keeo was a bit surprised by the comment while Sherry along with Elsworth left the scene.

'_What am I dueling for?' _Yusei thought.

**Me: Yay! Another chapter done!**

**Keeo: You're getting these out a lot faster than the others. I take it your muse is back.**

**Me: Pretty much. I just have to hope that this stays until the end. So I don't have to put this story back on hiatus.**

**Keeo: You **_**better**_** not put this back on hiatus!**

**Me: For the final time, the first time wasn't an easy decision to make **_**AT ALL**_**! I was extremely hesitant to even try to. But I had to. You know I would never discontinue a story unless I had a significant reason. In fact, I've only discontinued once and that was with "Wings of Freedom". And I'm not planning on doing it again. So at least you won't have to worry about me discontinuing this story.**

**Keeo: True. **

**Me: Well, readers, I will see you in the next chapter!**


	47. Synchro Spirits

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hi… **

**Keeo: Took you long enough.**

**Me: *sighs in annoyance***

**Yusei: What's wrong?**

**Me: I am dying of sleep deprivation over here.**

**Akiza: Why haven't you been getting sleep?**

**Me: *laughs sarcastically* School, Girl Scouts, and, mostly, drama.**

**Keeo: Drama?**

**Me: I'm in the play called Big Bad for one of my school's student directed plays. My best friend is directing this one. There' s six others. Some just student directed, others completely written by the student and directed by the student. But… it take a toll on you. I've literally been out of the house until nine o'clock almost every night for rehearsal. This is the first night in two weeks that I went home. Adding to it, I didn't even get a week off for break since the last show we did. Which was even worse. **

**Yusei: How?**

**Me: I was Running Crew in the musical Chicago. I am still healing bruises from moving small tables, picnic tables, chairs, benches, platforms, and a GIANT turntable that was bigger than my bedroom in circumfrance and had a giant wall that stood about two heights of 7 ½ feet tall.**

**Crow: *blinks* You really had to move all that.**

**Me: *sighs and nods* And within a minute-maximum window of time. And then I have Big Bad and THEN I'm doing Hercules, so that'll be **_**just**_** great.**

**Keeo: Maybe you should take a break from drama.**

**Me: No way! As much as it is a pain in the ass sometimes, I enjoy it.**

**Jack: Did you just swear?**

**Me: *sighs* Now you see how sleep deprived I am. Let's get to the chapter before I collapse.**

_**Chapter 47: Synchro Spirits**_

_Yusei's POV_

I was in the garage and working on the engine with Keeo sitting beside me. I sighed a bit in slight frustration.

"You're worried about those Meklord Emperors, aren't you?" Keeo asked me.

I looked at her shocked. "How did you know?" I asked her.

"If anyone knows you, Yusei, it's me," she replied. "Yusei, you shouldn't worry about not using synchros. They're your best weapon."

"But, if they can just absorb synchro monsters, how can I use synchros against them?" I asked.

"I can't give away the answers. As a goddess, I now know what will happen and what will help," she replied and I looked down. "I don't know if telling you this is bad or not but," I looked at her again, slightly confused, "there's a type of synchro summoning out there that you'll discover soon. In the end, it'll be your most valued weapon against the Meklord Emperors."

"What's the synchro summoning?" I asked.

"You'll find out at the announcement party," she answered. "Like I said, telling you that much may have been too much."

I sighed but nodded. "Keeo," I began and she looked at me. I paused before continuing, "what're you going to do once this is all over?"

She looked down in thought. Though she didn't look back at me when she answered, she said, "I'm… not really sure. Just continue to make sure peace rules through this world and the universe."

"Are you really okay with that, though?" I asked her.

"Why are you asking, Yusei?" she replied with the one question that my reason was one I didn't want to say.

I sighed again slightly. "I… just want to know you'll be okay after all your friends die," I answered, trying to leave the one part that I knew would hurt her the worst when it happened.

"I… Yusei, I…" Keeo stammered, obviously not sure what to respond with. I slowly stood up and walked to her side. She looked at me for a moment. She walked into my chest for comfort which I gave her without hesitation. "I… don't want to see you go, Yusei," she told me in a small whisper. "I don't want you to leave me."

"I'll make sure you'll stay okay in the end, Keeo," I assured her. "I won't leave you."

"I'm… not sure if that's in your power to control," she responded.

I tilted her head up to face me before placing my lips on hers. I felt her tense for a small second before relaxing and leaning into my hold. I slowly pulled back after a minute or two to say, "I'll do what I can to make sure I can keep that promise. Do you trust me to do that?" Keeo looked at me with a comforted face and a small nod. "Good." Suddenly, they heard a familiar squawk of a bird and turned to see Tekei in the doorway, trying to get in. We both smirked at him slightly. He began to try to talk to Keeo and I asked her, "Does he even know how to speak Japanese?"

She giggled slightly. "Yes," she answered. "But he doesn't tend to like to speak in it. It isn't his natural language." She looked at the bird and said something in the People of the Stars' language. He sighed in annoyance. "Why don't we get back to the engine?"

I chuckled slightly as Tekei seemed to perk up in slight frustration. "Alright," I agreed and turned back to my work.

_Keeo's POV_

Later that night, the WRGP announcement party was beginning and Yusei didn't give me any room for argument on coming. And due to the amount of people, he convinced me to ride behind him. Let's just say, it took a lot of convincing to get me to come, let alone ride on his duel runner with him.

Jack had said he would meet us there and though I knew what he was planning, but I didn't bother to let the others know.

At the moment, Crow, Yusei, and I met Akiza, Leo, and Luna who had arrived at the party area dressed up. Quite unlike me who refused to dress up. Being a goddess, I didn't have a formal dress style for the human world.

We entered the room and were soon met with Jack. Crow struggled not to laugh at his outfit.

Meanwhile, I asked, "What are you wearing?"

"Thought I should get a bit dressed up for this occasion," Jack replied. Crow sighed and I knew the money it probably cost to get that thing made. And it did look quite ridiculous, in my opinion.

That's when a voice called to us, "Hey, there!" We turned to a member of another team. "You're from another team, aren't you?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Yusei asked.

"My name's Andre. Me and my team are participating in the tournament too," he greeted. "You're Yusei Fudo, right?"

"Yep," Yusei answered.

"I heard you won the Fortune Cup. I can't wait to see how you duel in this tournament," Andre responded. He looked at me. "And who's this?"

"My name's Keeo," I introduced, feeling slightly uncomfortable with how he asked it. I could tell Yusei was struggling not to glare defensively.

"It's nice to meet you," Andre greeted with a flirtatious grin.

"Uh, yeah, you too," I responded awkwardly. I felt Yusei subtly grab my hand and it didn't seem like the others noticed.

"Anyway, I should probably get back to my team. We'll see you in the tournament," Andre stated before walking away.

"That was a bit awkward," Crows stated.

"Yep," I answered.

I turned along with Yusei as someone passed by us, saying in a low whisper, "You'll find what you're looking for." But he then disappeared before we could get a good look at him.

"Did you see him?" Yusei asked me in a whisper, making sure the others didn't hear.

"Yeah," I answered.

Suddenly someone rammed into the party and a man on the huge duel runner demanded, "Listen here! I'm Dobocle and if you want this tournament to run smoothly, you're going to give me half of the prize money!"

Some Sector Security officers came up to arrest him but he dodged them and continued to wreak havoc on the party.

"Akiza," Luna called.

"Right," Akiza responded and summoned her Signer dragon which tossed him out the door. I used a restoration spell to fix all the broken glass on the windows and walls.

Suddenly, another Ghost appeared and challenged Dobocle to a duel. The man accepted and they rode off. Once again, Yusei convinced me to stay behind him after what happened last time with the Ghost.

We took off with the others following when a man appeared making everyone stop. "Hello, Yusei," the man greeted.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"You can call me Vizor. You cannot beat the Ghost in your current condition," the man said.

"Huh?" Yusei responded.

"I know an alternate strategy to beat the Ghost. If you want to know it, you'll have to follow me in a turbo duel," Vizor replied.

"Fine," Yusei agreed. He told me to get off which I agreed easily. He then took off with the man to duel him.

"I don't like this. Especially since Yusei's dueling someone we don't know," Akiza stated.

"It's fine. It _is_ Yusei we're talking about," Leo responded.

"Yusei accepted the duel because he saw something in this Vizor guy," I stated.

"Yeah," Crow agreed.

I then flew to get a better view of the duel while the others followed Yusei by their vehicles. Though the others seemed a bit shocked when I got my fiery, Crimson Dragon wings and took to the air.

Yusei took the first turn and drew his card. "I summon Tricular (Attack 300/ Defense 300) in defense mode and set once card face down.

"Since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon Tech Genus Striker (Attack 800/ Defense 0) from my hand in attack mode. Next since I special summoned a level four or below monster, I can special summon my Tech Genus Warwolf (Attack 1200/ Defense 0). Now I tune Tech Genus Warwolf with Tech Genus Striker in order to synchro summon, Tech Genus Power Gladiator (Attack 2300/ Defense 1000)!" Vizor declared. "Next I normal summon Tech Genus Cyber Magician (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now with the effect of Cyber Magician, I can tune it with the Tech Genus Rush Rhino in my hand to synchro summon. Come forth, Tech Genus Wonder Magician (Attack 1900/ Defense 0)! Tech Genus Gladiator, attack Tricular! And due to its effect, you still take the damage." Yusei's monster was destroyed as his life points fell to 2000.

"I activate Tricular's effect! When it's destroyed, I can special summon Bicular (Attack 200/ Defense 200) in defense mode!" Yusei fought.

"Tech Genus Wonder Magician, attack Bicular!" Vizor ordered.

The attack succeeded in destroying Bicular but Yusei activated its effect to summon Unicycular (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in defense position.

'_Watch it, Yusei,' _I thought.

Yusei drew his card to begin his turn. "I activate the Speed Spell- Synchro Defuse. This allows me to take control of Tech Genus Power Gladiator until the end phase," he played.

"I don't think so. I tune Tech Genus Power Gladiator with Tech Genus Wonder Magician!" Vizor declared.

"You're synchro summoning during my turn?!" Yusei exclaimed shocked.

"I Accel synchro summon!" Vizor declared before he sped so fast that he disappeared from sight. In the next moment, he appeared again with a new monster on his field. "Arise, Tech Genus Blade Blaster (Attack 3300/ Defense 2200)!"

'_And since Power Gladiator is no longer on the field, Synchro Defuse's effect is negated,' _I thought.

"Then I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two cards as long as I send one card to the graveyard," Yusei declared. "Now I normal summon Drill Synchron (Attack 800/ Defense 300) in attack mode. And next I activate the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog. Since there is a tuner monster on my field, I can summon it to the field from my graveyard (Attack 800/ Defense 800). Now I tune Unicycular and Quillbolt Hedgehog with Drill Synchron to synchro summon. Rise, Drill Warrior (Attack 2400/ Defense 2000)! Now I activate the effect of Drill Warrior. By cutting its attack points in half until the end phase, I can attack you directly. So Drill Warrior, attack!" Yusei ordered. The attack his and Vizor's life points fell to 2800. "I set a face down and end my turn." And because it was the end phase, Drill Warrior's attack points returned to a normal 2400.

Vizor drew. "Tech Genus Blade Blaster, attack Drill Warrior!" he ordered.

"I activate Wave Force to destroy you Blade Blaster!" Yusei defended.

'_That won't be enough, Yusei,' _I thought.

"I activate Blade Blaster's effect. By discarding one card, I can negate your trap and destroy it," Vizor defended. The attack continued, destroying Yusei's monster and dropping the Signer's life points to 1100.

"I activate Miracle's Wake! This allows me to special summon Drill Warrior back from my graveyard," Yusei declared.

"I end my turn," Vizor finished.

Yusei drew his card to begin his turn. "I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Energy! This increases Drill Warrior's attack by the number of speed counters I have times 200 (Drill Warrior: Attack 3200)," he declared. "Next I normal summon Gauntlet Warrior (Attack 400/ Defense 1600) in attack mode and activate its effect. By tributing it, Drill Warrior gains 500 attack and defense points until the end of the next damage step (Drill Warrior: Attack 3700/ Defense 2500). Drill Warrior, attack Tech Genus Blade Blaster!"

"I activate the second effect of Blade Blaster! This removes it from play until the end phase," Vizor declared. Yusei attacked again with Drill Warrior, and with it being a direct attack, Vizor's life points fell to 0.

They all pulled to a stop and Yusei asked, "You threw the duel. Why?"

"I can't reveal everything all at once," Vizor answered. I landed next to Yusei. "Perhaps your friend will help you learn what you need to know. The Accel Synchro." He then took off with that.

The others rode up and Akiza asked, "What did he say?"

"He said I needed to figure out a synchro summoning called Accel Synchro," Yusei answered. We then took off with that.

**Me: Finally!**

**Keeo: Good to see you got the chapter finished.**

**Me: Yep. And with it done, I'm going to go get some sleep. Until next time readers!**


	48. Acceleration

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Back!**

**Keeo: That was quick. Good!**

**Me: I am proud of myself for updating this fast. I even recently published another story.**

**Keeo: Oh, yeah? How did you pull that off? **

**Me: I have other stories I've been working on. In fact, it's finished and done.**

**Yusei: Did you wait to publish it until it was done?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Yusei: Smart move. **

**Me: I did the same with a couple other stories. In which I need to write sequels to as I promised readers. Just haven't had the time to write them.**

**Crow: Just don't destroy yourself in exhaustion because of all this. We need you to write this story.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Let's just get to the chapter.**

_**Chapter 48: Acceleration**_

_Keeo's POV_

The next day, I helped Yusei, Jack, and Crow finish up the engine of a duel runner. Akiza was getting ready to do her Turbo Dueling test after learning how to turbo duel after Yusei faced Sherry. In all honesty, I was a bit jealous that Akiza could learn. I knew I could if I truly wanted to, but I just didn't have the courage and I wasn't sure if I wanted to being a goddess.

A knock came at the door just as we finished and Akiza walked in wearing a leather, riding outfit.

"Hey, Akiza," I greeted. "Ready for your test?"

"I'm a bit nervous that I won't make it," she admitted.

"You'll do great, Akiza," Yusei told her. "We made this duel runner for you." Gesturing to the runner. "It's assembled from parts obtained from a junkyard but it should be enough for your test."

"Thanks," Akiza responded. "I definitely have to get my license now."

They talked a bit more before Crow and Jack had to go out, Crow for a delivery and Jack for coffee, and Akiza needed to head back to Duel Academy for class.

Later on, Akiza came asking for help with balancing and riding backwards and Yusei took her to a skating ring for it. The twins and I followed and I had to convince the twins that it wasn't a date and explain to them the meaning of this. I laughed a bit at Yusei who was trying to help Akiza learn how to skate. I knew Akiza didn't know how to roller skate and didn't bother to warn Yusei. I wanted to see how he handled it.

When they were finished and Akiza needed to head back, Yusei came to me and asked, "Did you know she couldn't roller skate?"

"Yep," I answered with a small grin.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Luna asked.

"I wanted to see how he would handle the situation," I answered and Yusei gave me an annoyed look. Leo and Luna laughed a bit at it making him sigh in defeat. "Let's get going."

. . .

The next day, Yusei and I worked on Akiza's duel runner for a bit. Jack and Crow had helped but not being too skilled in mechanics couldn't do much. Crow was a bit more considering he made his own duel runner. But they soon had to leave.

Akiza stopped by just as we finished and was shocked and happy that we remodeled it for her. "Thanks, guys," she told me and Yusei.

"Jack and Crow helped too. But they had to go somewhere," I informed my psychic friend.

"I'll definitely get my license. After all the effort you guys have put into it, I can't let you down," she said.

"You're our friend, Akiza," I told her. "You don't need to thank us." Yusei nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of your license, you're starting the final exam to get it today, right?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," Akiza answered.

"We'll be there watching and cheering you on," I told her. She nodded with a small smile. Though I did get a sense of hidden relief in her eyes when I said "we" meaning I would also be there.

Soon it came time for her test and we drove off with me behind Yusei to the Duel Academy's riding field. When we arrived, I changed back to my human form and we were met by Jack, Leo, Luna, and Crow. I also noticed three previous students that I remember Akiza telling me they didn't like her because she succeeded over them.

We turned as another guy crashed before the duel even commenced. I was tempted to go help them but I knew Yusei wouldn't like that, for one, and he was already getting up fine.

My attention was taken back to the others when Jack asked Akiza, "So who's in charge of the exam?"

"That would be me," Trudge stated walking up.

"_You're_ in charge of the exam?" Crow asked.

"Didn't really expect that to be something you would do," I told him.

Trudge smirked. "Learn something new every day. By the way, I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" he stated glancing around Era who shrugged with a grin. He sighed slightly. "Anyway," he turned back to Akiza, "because of the World Racing Grand Prix, the amount of people requesting a license has increased quite a bit. So, in order you to pass the exam and obtain one, you have to defeat me in a turbo duel."

I noticed Yusei was a bit worried as was everyone else but I stay relatively calm. I knew Akiza could do this. But I was still worried for Akiza's safety. I felt Yusei grab my hand and I looked at him to see he was watching me with comforting eyes. He probably saw my worry and didn't like it.

"Now I won't go easy on you, Akiza," Trudge said.

"I don't want you to," she responded and they soon left for the duel.

Right after came Tekei's call and I turned to see him fly over along with the others. _"I am getting quite annoyed with your frequent disappearances to your friends," _he commented as he landed on my shoulder.

"What did I say about talking in the ancient language, Tekei?" I reminded him. He gave a bird groan.

"Can he speak Japanese, Keeo?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "He doesn't like it too much though."

"_It is not the proper language for a goddess and her protector to speak!" _Tekei exclaimed frustrated.

"Tekei…" I called in a warning voice.

He sighed before saying in Japanese, "Yes, Goddess."

"At least we'll be able to understand him now," Crow commented.

"Yep," I agreed. "Anyway, let's get to the duel." I looked at Tekei. "There will be a lot of loud noises coming up. Not sure you want to be around for that."

Tekei groaned again but said, "I will be watching you from the sky, Goddess." I gave a sigh of relief as he took off.

"Come on," Yusei prodded. "Let's go watch Akiza."

We sat in our seats in the stands with Yusei sitting next to me, Jack sitting behind us and the twins and Crow sitting to the left of me and Yusei. Up further to the right and behind us were the three guys who had a devious smirk. I didn't like it very much. I turned back as the duel started.

Akiza took the first turn and drew his card. "I summon Revival Rose (Attack 1300/ Defense 1300) in defense mode," she declared. "Next I activate the Speed Spell…" she stopped as she didn't have enough speed counter to use her spell.

'_Remember the speed counters, Akiza,' _I thought. Though I didn't turbo duel, I had been around Yusei with his duels and around other turbo duels enough to know and figure out the rules well. Besides, being a goddess let's you know every little thing about the universe (though it can be quite annoying sometimes).

Akiza shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I end my turn," she finished.

Trudge drew his card. "I summon Stygian Street Patrol (Attack 1600/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Stygian Street Patrol attack, Revival Rose!" he ordered and the attack hit destroying Akiza monsters. "And now its effect activates, inflicting damage to you equal to the level of your monster times 100." Akiza's life points fell to 3600 with the blow. "I end my turn with one face down."

Akiza drew her card. "I summon Twilight rose Knight (Attack 1000/ Defense 1000) in attack mode and activate its effect. This allows me to special summon my Lord Poison (Attack 1500/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. Now I tune Lord Poison with Twilight Rose Knight in order to synchro summon. Appear, Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)! Black Rose Dragon, attack Stygian Street Patrol!" she ordered. The attack succeeded in destroying Trudge's monster and bringing his life points down to 3200.

"I activate Final Penalty! This destroys your dragon and inflicts damage to you equal to half the attack of my Street Patrol," Trudge fought and Akiza's dragon was destroyed as said and her life points fell to 2800.

"I activate the effect of Revival Rose to bring itself back in defense mode," Akiza continued. "I then place two cards face down and end my turn."

Trudge drew to begin his turn. "I activate the effect of Stygian Patrol. By removing it from play from my graveyard, I can special summon another Stygian Street Patrol in attack mode. Next I normal summon Stygian Security (Attack 100/ Defense 600)," he declared. "Next I tune Stygian Street Patrol with Stygian Security in order to synchro summon, Stygian Sergeants (Attack 2200/ Defense 1800)! Now Stygian Sergeants, attack Revival Rose!" The attack destroyed Akiza monster. "And now since it destroyed your monster by battle, I can activate Stygian Sergeants' effect. This increases its attack by 800 (Stygian Sergeants: Attack 3000) in attack mode and allows it to attack again. So, Stygian Sergeants, attack Akiza directly!"

"I activate Offensive Guard! This halves the attack of Stygian Sergeants until the end phase (Stygian Sergeants: Attack 1500) and I can draw one card," Akiza defended. The attack continued and Akiza's life points dropped to 1300. "And now since we're entering the end of the battle phase, you monster's effect expires (Stygian Sergeants: Attack 700)."

"I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Demon! This inflicts 1000 points of damage at you," Trudge fought and Akiza's life points fell to 300. "And on my next standby phase, I can add Speed Spell- Speed Demon from my graveyard to my hand by removing three of my speed counters. I'll end my turn with one face down." And since it was the end phase, Offense Guard's effect expires returning Stygian Sergeants to a full 2200.

Akiza drew her card. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose (Attack 1700/ Defense 1200) in attack mode and activate its effect which allows me to draw one card," she declare and drew her card. "And since I drew a monster, Witch of the Black Rose is not destroyed."

"I activate Climactic Barricade! Since you normal summoned a monster, all monsters level four and below can't attack this turn. And you'll be taking 500 points of damage for everyone level four of below monster you control during your end phase," Trudge played.

"I activate the Speed Spell- Summon Speeder to summon Dark Verger (Attack 0/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. Now I tune Dark Verger with Witch of the black Rose to synchro summon. Bloom, Splendid Rose (Attack 2200/ Defense 2000) in attack mode. And now I activate the effect of Splendid Rose. By removing from play Dark Verger from my graveyard, I can halve the attack points of Stygian Sergeants until the end phase (Stygian Sergeants: Attack 1100). Now Splendid Rose, attack Stygian Sergeants!" she ordered. The attack succeeded in destroying the monster and dropping Trudge's life points to 2100. "And now I activate Blossom Bombardment! This inflicts damage equal to half the attack points of Stygian Sergeants straight at you." Trudge's life points dropped again to 1000. "And now I activate the second effect of Splendid Rose! By removing Lord Poison from play, I can halve Splendid Rose's attack points (Splendid Rose: Attack 1100) and it can attack again!"

Just as she was about to win, an explosion hit a frame holding large pipes. The pipes came crashing down after Trudge had passed them. I could see Yusei and I were both extremely concerned by what was happening. I didn't know why I didn't see this coming. It didn't make sense to me. After a few, tense moments, Akiza came riding out of the dust fine. I released a relieving breath that I didn't know I was holding.

Yusei grabbed my hand without the others noticing and I turned to meet his eyes. He whispered to me, "She's fine, Keeo. You don't have to worry."

"R-Right," I agreed.

We turned back to the duel as Akiza caught up, much to Trudge's surprise. "Splendid Rose, attack Trudge directly and end this!" she ordered. The attack hit making Akiza the winner.

The duel ended and they both stopped. "Nicely done, Akiza," Trudge praised.

We all ran down to meet her as Trudge handed her the license. She turned to us. Yusei offered a hand which Akiza took with Yusei saying, "Welcome to the world of turbo dueling."

"Thanks," she responded. I gave her a smile before we all left the Academy.

**Me: And done!**

**Keeo: Nice chapter. Are we going to find out why I didn't know Akiza was going to get attacked by those pipes?**

**Me: Eh… maybe.**

**Keeo: *sighs* Are we back to no straight answers whatsoever?**

**Me: Maybe. Depends on the questions.**

**Keeo: *groans in annoyance***

**Me: Well, with that, I think I'll end the chapter and say goodbye for now. See ya in the next chapter, readers!**

**-bricann**


	49. God of Memories

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: I'm here!**

**Keeo: Where have you been?**

**Me: Building my school's stage, getting sick, getting an MRI, and just enjoying Spring Break by watching/listening amazing Undertale animations and songs, watching danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil, and watching some Star Wars Rebels and Clone Wars.**

**Yusei: Why did you have to get an MRI? **

**Me: I have been dying of headaches for two straight weeks. And in those weeks, I haven't written much, so I'm blaming my Writer Withdrawal.**

**Crow: Uh, what?**

**Me: *groans* Complicated. **

**Yusei: Are you sure if you're even okay to be doing anything? **

**Me: Believe me, if I didn't think so, I wouldn't be writing at all.**

**Akiza: Why is it that I doubt that?**

**Me: *sighs* Let's just get to the chapter.**

**Keeo: Bricann…**

**Me: Don't. Start.**

_**Chapter 49: God of Memories**_

_Keeo's POV_

I was with Yusei one night, but my mind was busy on other matters. So when Yusei called my name, I was a bit shocked, "Keeo?" I looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm fine," I replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked sternly. I closed my eyes, debating telling him. But I felt his hand grab mine gently, making me look at him. "Talk to me, Keeo. I want to help."

"This is something you can't help me with," I responded. "Even Goddess Alteria doesn't know why this is happening to me."

"What's happening to you, Keeo?" he asked sternly, seeming worried.

"You… don't want to know," I tried to evade, turning my eyes and face away from his gaze.

"Keeo, look at me," he ordered gently. I still didn't, so he used his hand and pulled my face to look at him. He studied my face, looking for something that could tell him anything about what I was feeling. "You're scared about it." I nodded slowly, breaking his gaze again. "I'm here. You know you can trust me to be there and help you, right?" I nodded again. "Then tell me."

I sighed. "Yusei, I… For some reason, since I became the Goddess of Light and Peace, I… have been losing my memories slowly," I told him and he looked at me shocked. "Each day since I became a goddess, it's a day while I was human that I lose. I can't remember most of my life as a child. And I'm already beginning to forget Joslyn." A tear fell down my face in my sadness.

Yusei used his thumb and gently wiped the tear off. "It'll be okay," he assured.

"But… it's only a matter of time before I forget everything I had done with you, Akiza, Jack, Crow, everyone before I changed," I told him. "I… don't want to forget, Yusei." He pulled me into him holding my head to his chest, letting the tears that were breaking loose soak his shirt.

"You won't forget us, Keeo," Yusei reassured. "I know you won't."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. "My time with Joslyn as an Enforcer is fading, bit by bit. Kalin's already beginning to disappear. So is Martha. If I can't hang onto them, how am I supposed to remember any of us. Even Goddess Alteria can't figure out why this is happening to me or how to stop it."

"Listen to me, Keeo," he whispered in my ear. "I know you. If you fight to remember us, you will never forget us. I'll be there to help you remember us until I die."

"But…" I stopped.

"I promise," Yusei whispered. "I'll make sure you never forget any of us."

Suddenly, they heard Tekei squawk outside. Yusei and I sighed, but I had calmed down enough and turned to my bird protector and guide.

"Yes, Tekei?" I asked.

"Goddess Alteria wishes to speak with Yusei," he answered.

"Me?" Yusei questioned. I was also unsure, never in the history of Earth has a deity asked to see a mortal. After all, mortals are lucky to survive the trip to the Realm of Deities.

"She believes being a Signer and with your power, he can make the trip to the Realm of Deities," Tekei stated.

"What does that mean?" Yusei asked.

"Mortals aren't known to survive the trip to the Realm of Deities, Yusei," I told him. "Though many who tried were ones without pure intent and were not thought worthy to enter the Realm." I looked at Tekei. "Are you sure she wants him?"

"Yes, Goddess," he answered.

I sighed. "Alright," I agreed standing up. Yusei followed. "Come on, Yusei. I'll help you to the Realm of Deities."

"Are you sure I'll even survive it?" Yusei asked.

"With my power, you should. Those who did not, did not have the help of a god or goddess," I told him. Yusei nodded and followed me outside.

I took a deep breath and transformed into my dragon form. He looked at me and I grabbed circled around him, grabbing my boyfriend in the process and flew up. I formed a protective bubble around us for the trip and I could tell Yusei was watching me carefully.

There was a moment of darkness with stars passing by us, before we returned to daylight. I landed on the platform leading into Goddess Alteria's palace. I set Yusei down and he watched me for a moment.

Not being able to use human words when I was in my dragon form, I asked him telepathically, _"Are you alright, Yusei?" _He nodded. _"Good. I must stay in my dragon form until we first see Goddess Alteria. She has a rule about seeing the god or goddess' true form before they can turn to their chosen form."_

"Alright," he agreed.

"_Follow me," _I told him and held out my dragon hand for him to step on, so he didn't have trouble keeping up with me. He slowly stepped on and I flew again, slower and easier for him not to fall since I hadn't closed my hand and just allowed him to stand. We soon arrived at the door and I set Yusei down. I closed my eyes and sent out a soft hum with vibrated against the door. The symbol of the Crimson Dragon appeared on the door before it opened slowly.

I flew in, followed by Yusei running to keep up with me. I stopped at the foot of the staircase towards the throne where Alteria sat. Yusei was obviously shocked by her flawless looks with stern, determined eyes that gazed down at him. Not to mention that unless she chose to be the size of a human, she was giant. Like Yusei as an ant looking at Goddess Alteria being the human. She nodded at me, so I turned to my human form.

"You wanted to see, Yusei," I commented.

Alteria nodded. "This is a matter which I would like to speak to him alone about," she told me. I nodded and gave Yusei a comforting face before leaving the area.

_Yusei's POV_

I watched as Keeo left, tense as to what the eldest of all deities had to speak to me alone about. I watched as the giant goddess stood up before stepping down while shrinking to human size.

"So you are the Yusei Fudo that I have heard so much about," she stated slowly.

"I didn't realize you heard so much about me," I responded.

"I know all about you, after hearing from both the late Crimson Dragon and the current," Alteria told me, turning and looking out a window overlooking the world below them, though I stayed in my place. "I understand, Crimson Dragon told you of her memory dilemma."

I nodded. "Her name's Keeo, by the way," I told her, making sure my voice still held respect for the goddess.

"That is her human name, yes, I know," Alteria responded. "However, here, we call her by her Goddess name. I understand that may seem wrong to a mortal, but it is how things are in the Realm of Deities."

"I understand," I responded. "Now, why did you need to see me? Ke-Crimson Dragon said it was dangerous for a mortal to come here in the first place. So it must be of something important."

"Very perspective, Yusei Fudo. One much like a god or goddess," she stated confusing me a bit. "It is indeed true that I did not call you here for an idle talk. Yusei, there is a way to prevent her loss of memories. I have had to scour many old records from God before me."

"But Crimson Dragon said you were the oldest deity," I responded.

Alteria sighed. "I am the second eldest. My father is the eldest. He was helping a man when a mortal killed him. As his next in line, I took the role of guarding the mortal worlds with other deities," she explained. "Crimson Dragon's previous generations one of them."

"So what way can we prevent the Crimson Dragon's memory loss?" I asked. "You said something about that."

Alteria finally looked at me with studying eyes. "This has only happened to a deity once in the history of worlds. And it was of similar circumstances to Crimson Dragon's," she stated. "They had fallen in love with a mortal early in their life. Slowly, her memories were wiped from the thoughts of watching her lover die before her."

"Was it a previous Crimson Dragon?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered. "If her memories were completely lost, she would be forcefully returned to being a mortal. But that would also mean the loss of the Crimson Dragon's cycle for all eternity. So, my father pulled a very dangerous move."

"What?" I asked getting confused.

"It just so happens that like the current Crimson Dragon, the late Crimson Dragon had fallen in love with one of her Signers," Alteria replied. "Believing he could withstand his change, my father created a new god that would last as long as his lover would. The God of Memories."

"God of Memories?" Yusei repeated shocked.

"Yes," she replied. "The man survived the transformation and when it came time for the Crimson Dragon and himself to die, my father decided to not continue the legacy of the God of Memories unless he was needed again. What makes the interest between the previous god and goddess and you and Crimson Dragon is that you are both direct descendents of these people. Your ancestral relative was indeed the man who became the God of Memories, however your ancestral mother was different and the man had given you off when you were born. And when he became a god, his genetics were changed to adapt to the power of a god. So, in all reality, you are not related the Crimson Dragon in any way. They had made their child after the man's genetics were changed."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

Alteria gave a small chuckle. "I see your imprinted was right when she said you can be a 'to-the-point' kind of mortal," she stated. "I respect that." She took a deep breath. "As for your question, Yusei Fudo, I am telling you this for a large and important reason. I would like to offer you the chance to become the new God of Memories." I looked at her shocked. "As this god, it will be your duty to help keep mortals' minds with the ability of keeping memories easier. You may not be able to succeed for all mortals. But it would help many mortals with their problems. Added, you can return Crimson Dragon's memories to her, and stop her memory loss from happening further. Remember, Yusei Fudo, this responsibility is greater than being a minor Signer tasked with keeping the world in peace and out of danger. This responsibility will last for the next five hundred years and until your imprinted also falls to nonexistent. Also keep in mind that this will be asked and offered only now, and only once. Be cautious when making your decision, Yusei Fudo. Think carefully and wisely. And remember the process is painful as it is changing your genetics to adapt to a god's power."

'_I promised Keeo she would never forget me or our friends, and I promised her I would find a way that we could be together,' _I thought. _'I don't need to think about it, do I?' _I looked at Goddess Alteria. "I don't need to think about it. I promised the Crimson Dragon that she would never forget any of us and I would find a way to make sure we could be together without her worrying about me dying before her. I'm not breaking those promises for her," I told her.

"A noble sentiment and spirit, Yusei Fudo. One I have never come across in my time as Goddess," she responded. "You have earned my full respect. But are you certain you are ready for a responsibility like this?"

"I couldn't be more certain," I answered.

"Very well, Yusei Fudo," Alteria stated, walking up to me. "Prepare yourself for your transformation." She formed a ball of light in her hand before placing a hand on my shoulder to keep me in place. Slowly, she put the ball nearly against my chest, over my heart. And in the next second, it was sent into me and I held in a groan of pain as burning hot surges coursed through every vein and muscle in my body. I fell to one knee in pain. "Endure, Yusei. Your transformation is almost complete," I heard Alteria tell me.

Slowly, I felt the pain begin to diminish and a strong power pulse through my body. As the pain stopped, I shakily stood up, panting. I looked at Goddess Alteria who had an impressed grin on her face.

"As the God of Memories that is bound to the Crimson Dragon, you can take form of what is similar to the Crimson Dragon. The only difference for you is that your wings will be more dragon like with webbing and your color of fire will be determined on the color of your Signer dragon," she explained.

"So I'll be white?" I asked and she nodded.

"Correct," Alteria answered. "Try transforming, to ensure your change has been properly completed. Focus on transforming." I took a deep breath. I began to focus and before I knew it, I felt my body shift into my dragon form. I looked at my now fiery, white dragon hands before looking at the goddess in front of me. I slowly changed back into my human form. "Good, very good."

"Are you going to tell Crimson Dragon?" I asked.

"She already knows," Alteria replied, looking towards the door behind me. I turned and followed her line of vision to see Keeo walking in. "Crimson Dragon, I assume Tekei told you of this change of events."

"I felt it as well," she responded. She looked at me. "I can't believe you took this offer, Yusei. I'm not sure you know what you're getting into."

"I do, Keeo," I responded gently. "I can't change it now."

"Thank you, Yusei," Keeo responded. I gave her a small grin and nodded.

"Well, the night disappears fast on Earth. I suggest you two return before your friends become worried," Alteria stated.

"Of course, Alteria," Keeo agreed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out. We both transformed into our dragon forms and took off to Earth.

We passed the barrier with ease before landed outside the garage. We both turned back into humans and walked in slowly. Jack and Crow were sitting around and we noticed the time was well past midnight.

"What're you two still doing up?" I asked snapping the two, seeming shocked to see us here.

"Where have you been?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, do you know how worried we were?!" Crow followed.

"Sorry, Goddess Alteria had to talk to Yusei and I," Keeo told them.

"Wait, Yusei too?" Crow asked.

"Yep," Yusei answered.

"What about?" Jack asked.

"A lot of things that would best be explained in the morning," Keeo stated. "We all need sleep."

"Alright," Jack agreed. "But we're talking about this in the morning." We nodded before leaving for bed.

**Me: Done!**

**Yusei: So… what exactly just happened?**

**Me: You became the God of Memories.**

**Keeo: Is he going to save my memories?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Keeo: *groans* Once again, not a straight answer in sight.**

**Akiza: She gave Yusei a straight answer.**

**Keeo: *thinks for a moment* *glares at bricann* Hey, what's that about?!**

**Me: *sarcasm* Wow, thanks, Akiza. Anyway, while I explain to Keeo the meaning of vagueness for stories for readers, I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	50. To Explain A God's Job

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Bonjour! Comment ça va?**

**Jack: What?**

**Me: French. Ugh… **

**Keeo: What's wrong?**

**Me: SAT tomorrow!**

**Akiza: SAT? **

**Yusei: What's-? **

**Me: A really long, really exhausting test that literally takes ALL day at school. Then I have two more days of testing in a row following that as another part of the SAT. *sarcasm* Thank you for the lovely testing, government! Thank you!**

**Akiza: Why do you not like tests?**

**Me: *sighs* They're. Tests. I already had to take the PSAT earlier this year.**

**Crow: PSAT?**

**Me: Practice SAT. That was brutal enough. By the end of that day, I was mentally done with tests for the year. And that only took one day. Not three! *groans* I am not going to survive this week.**

**Keeo: Will I be able to take over this story if you don't?**

**Me: No.**

**Keeo: But-**

**Me: My story. You are just a part in it. You will leave it to me.**

**Yusei: Just give up, Keeo. You know it will never happen. She's quite protective of her stories.**

**Me: Thanks, Yusei. Now, let's get to the chapter before I fall apart with dread of the next few days.**

_**Chapter 50: To Explain A God's Job**_

_Keeo's POV_

Yusei and I woke up early that morning and I suggested to Yusei, "Why don't we head to the overlook for a bit? Get ready to explain things to Jack and Crow."

Yusei grinned. "Alright," he agreed. "Why don't we take my duel runner? So the others don't get as worried as last time."

I smirked and nodded. "Sounds good," I agreed. I slowly got on behind him and he took off. I couldn't feel the other Signers waking up either, so we were good.

We soon pulled up to the overlook and I stepped off followed by Yusei. I leaned against the railing slowly. Yusei wrapped his arms around me, holding onto the railing with his arms around my sides.

"Yusei," I called slowly. He looked at me from over my shoulder. "When are you planning and saving my memories?"

"As soon as you want. I'm not sure how, but I know how to give people and you their memories and how to help them keep their memories," he replied. "The only thing I'm worried about is if I mess up, and take away your memories instead."

"I know you won't, Yusei," I responded gently. I turned to face him in his hold and held his cheek caringly while he brought his arms around my body. "I know you better than anyone, especially since we're both deities now. So I know you'll be able to do this."

Yusei gave me a gentle smile before slowly nodding in agreement. He took a deep breath before leaning his forehead on mine. We both closed our eyes as I felt a soothing, yet surging energy pulse through me. At the same time, I felt some of the holes left in my mind from the memories I had lost begin to fill. Bit by bit, each memory returned, but it was still slow.

Eventually, though, each memory returned to its place in my mind. I opened my eyes as Yusei pulled back and looked at him. He was staring at me, obviously wanting to make sure I was alright.

"You feel okay?" he asked me, as if to confirm my suspicion.

"Yeah," I answered with a grin. "And I remember everything, too."

Yusei grinned back. "Good," he responded.

Yusei was a bit taller than me (And by a bit, I mean five or six inches), so I reached a bit while wrapping my arms around his neck to pull me closer and touched his lips to mine. I could feel both of us relax into each other and Yusei held me closer. I slowly pulled back for us to breath. And it was in time, too, because I could hear the sound of a couple duel runners approaching and could see Yusei heard it too.

We both sighed. I wanted to stay like this longer, but I was nervous that if was Jack and Crow what they would think if they saw us like this. However, I also knew that when we had to explain Yusei becoming the God of Memories, they would have to know that one of the reasons Yusei chose the become this god was because he didn't want to make me lose him. Also meaning that it was obvious that we had gotten feelings towards each other.

"Thanks, Yusei," I whispered to him as we turned to the skyline of New Domino again.

"For what?" he asked.

"For returning my memories and becoming God of Memories for me," I answered. "It won't be easy for you especially. After all…" I trailed off.

"I know," Yusei responded. "But I don't mind taking this job, I wanted to. Especially for you, if for anyone."

"And that's why I am grateful that I had chosen you to imprint with, even if it was an accident," I told him. He chuckled slightly with a comforting grin directed at me. We turned a bit as we heard Jack and Crow coming up.

"Try to avoid telling us what you talked to that goddess about?" Jack asked.

"No," I answered. "It's just not easy to explain and we just wanted to be to ourselves for a bit."

"Oh, I see," Crow responded with a teasing voice.

"Not what you're thinking, Crow," Yusei retorted sternly, though I knew he was just trying to hide the truth.

"Anyway," Jack began, "mind telling us about what you needed to talk about with Goddess whatever?"

"Goddess Alteria," I corrected sternly. "She is the eldest goddess and deity. You should give some respect to her."

"What would she do?" Jack retorted.

"Jack, Goddess Alteria has a lot of her shoulders. More than Keeo and the other deities," Yusei told him sternly. "She not only governs the mortal worlds, but all the deities to keep them at peace. You shouldn't act so off and disrespectful about her."

"How would you know all that, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Goddess Alteria wanted to meet Yusei in the Realm of the Deities. That isn't normal, at all, since it is dangerous for a mortal to try to get to the Realm," I replied shocking them. "I had to help get Yusei there in one piece. When we got there, she requested to talk to Yusei alone. I don't know much on the conversation they had."

"And what did you two talk about?" Jack asked looking at Yusei. "What was so important that Goddess Alteria would call for you there despite the risk on killing you?"

"It's complicated," Yusei replied vaguely.

"Start," Jack ordered.

Yusei sighed. "She was explaining to me about a decision her father made before he died," he began confusing them. "One of the previous Crimson Dragons had found someone they had grown to love early in their life. She was growing so worried about losing the one she loved at a young age that she began to lose her memories. And if she lost all her memories, she would become mortal and that would end the cycle of the Crimson Dragon. So Alteria's father decided to take the man and made him a temporary god that would last until the Crimson Dragon of that time died. The God of Memories."

"The God of Memories?" Crow repeated.

Yusei nodded. "With his power, he was able to give back the Crimson Dragon's memories and had the job of helping all mortals with their memories and their ability to keep memories," he explained.

"What does that have to do with you?" Jack asked. "It was long in the past. It shouldn't matter sin… Unless…"

"Wait, did Goddess Alteria…?" Crow trailed off.

Yusei sighed. "During the time of the Dark Signers, Keeo had confessed to me that she had fallen in love with me and I admitted that I had the same feelings for her. Unknowingly, though, and since her mother didn't explain this to Keeo, we accidently imprinted onto each other," he began. "Imprinting is like an unbreakable bond between two lovers. And since it can't be broken, when I died, Keeo wouldn't be able to love anyone else. Yesterday, before Alteria had called me to be brought to her, Keeo explained that she had been losing her memories, but she didn't know why." They looked at me shocked while I nodded.

"I had already basically lost Joslyn, and was nearing losing Martha and Kalin," I told them. "It… I didn't want to tell, Yusei. But if you know him, you know he didn't give me a chance to not tell him." They gave a nod of acceptance before turning to Yusei for him to explain again.

"When Goddess Alteria called me and explained to me everything about the God of Memories, she offered me the chance to become the next God of Memories," he continued, the sentence shocking his friends visibly. "I had promised Keeo I would return her memories and find a way so she didn't have to lose me. So I chose to take the offer and now… now I'm the new God of Memories. In turn, I'll live as long as Keeo does."

"But, Yusei, will you… Are you really going to be okay when it comes to watching me, Jack, and the others die?" Crow asked. "I know it's for Keeo and all that, but…"

"I'll be fine, Crow. Besides, I can't change it now," he replied.

"I guess…" the bird named man agreed in a mutter.

"You do know how much of a responsibility you're taking on, right, Yusei?" Jack asked seeming tense.

"Believe me, Jack. I know," he replied. "I'm ready, if you think I'm not."

Jack scoffed. "We'll see about that, Yusei," he retorted.

"If Goddess Alteria didn't think he was ready, she wouldn't have offered it to him," I told him sternly. "And you had better not doubt her wisdom, Jack."

"You really see her as some higher-up, don't you?" Jack responded.

"She is the leader of all deities and our guardian if you could call her that," I replied. "Though she is a goddess like me and another deity, she is well respected and is treated like a leader. It is something any god, goddess, or mortal needs to understand and respect. Including you."

"Yeah, right," Jack agreed seeming a bit frustrated.

"Anyway, why don't we get back to trying to fix that engine?" Crow suggested. "You guys can explain everything else on the way."

"Right," Yusei agreed and I could tell he was slightly reluctant. "Let's just keep this between us for now, though. I don't want to get Akiza or the twins involved, yet."

"Yusei's right," I agreed.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"It's better that less people know for the time being," I answered.

Yusei nodded. "When we have to or we feel it's best, we'll let Akiza and the twins know," he told them. "For now, though, let's just keep this between us."

"Alright," Crow agreed while Jack gave a small nod.

"Okay, let's go," I agreed. I boarded behind Yusei before we drove off to the garage.

**Me: Well… that's done.**

**Keeo: Interesting chapter.**

**Yusei: Wasn't the other just as interesting?**

**Keeo: At least I have my memories back.**

**Crow: Something happened similar happened in the Part I of Daughter of the Red Star, didn't it?**

**Me: Yeah. Only quite a lot different at the same time.**

**Jack: I still don't like not telling Akiza and the twins.**

**Akiza: *her, Leo, and Luna walk in together* Tell us what?**

**Me: You'll find out later.**

**Leo: What're you hiding, bricann?**

**Me: I can't say, sorry.**

**Luna: *sighs* In other words, we'll find out eventually.**

**Akiza: We'll have to settle for that then. Can't make bricann say something in the story if she doesn't want to.**

**Me: Thanks for understanding. Let's just finish the chapter for now and say to the readers: "See ya in the next chapter!"**

**-bricann**


	51. Danger of the Duel Boards

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hi… **

**Akiza: Are you okay?**

**Me: Yeah, just finished the second day of SATs. Tomorrow is Work Keys. And then Friday is MSTEP. Just getting ready for the rest of the week of testing none stop. I hate school. **

**Keeo: You know we've established that before, right?**

**Me: I know. I'm just dead to the world right now. My brain is basically fried.**

**Leo: Then why are you writing this? **

**Me: Because it helps calm my mind down and find peace. Besides, I need to update this, finished The Angel: Demonic Meklords, finish other stories that I need to put on here or are already on FanFiction, or something else important that I am forgetting. Either way, I'm in an endless loop of **_**klah**_**. Only not as energetic.**

**Yusei: What's **_**klah**_**?**

**Luna: Yeah, that doesn't sound like an actual word.**

**Me: *sighs* It's a type of drink from the **_**Dragonriders of Pern**_** series. I can explain later.**

**Crow: You sound like a complete nerd.**

**Me: That's because I am one, Crow. I'm also a writer, a Weeaboo, and everything else. Also, word of the wise, if you are ever SK in Town of Salem and people get suspicious pretend to be town that is dead and call Random Town.**

**Keeo: SK? Do I want to-?**

**Me: Means Serial Killer.**

**Jack: Uh… What?**

**Me: It's a game role you can be. There are a ton of roles and your is chosen at random per game. Once again, I can explain later.**

**Yusei: Let's get into the chapter so you can explain it to us another time.**

**Me: Agreed, Yusei. Let's get to it, then!**

_**Chapter 51: **__**Danger of the Duel Boards**_

_Keeo's POV_

It was a couple weeks after Yusei became the God of Memories and he was doing well at keeping tabs on his job as a god and helping prepare for the World Racing Grand Prix. Yusei had grown quite a bit more protective of me since we told our two friends of our change and he returned my memories to me. I was getting a bit annoyed with it as I wasn't sure what caused his protectiveness in me to grow so quickly and suddenly, but I didn't pay it too much mind.

At the moment, Yusei was dueling Akiza. I was watching from the sidelines with Leo and Luna.

"I activate Junk Archer's effect!" Yusei played. "This removes your Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from play until the end phase." Her monster disappeared from the field when the archer's arrow hit the plant. "Now Junk Archer, attack Akiza directly!" Junk Archer shot another arrow, hitting a part of Akiza's runner as her life points fell to 1700. Akiza started to lose balance on her duel runner. "Easy, Akiza. Don't try to control it by force. Put more weight into it," Yusei told her. Akiza followed the instructions and regained her grip and balance. As the two turbo duelists passed, Leo and Luna waved to Akiza.

"Akiza's really gotta the hang of turbo dueling, huh?" Luna commented.

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "I want to turbo duel too!"

"You turbo dueling?" Luna responded before laughing. "I won't say it."

"You don't have to laugh so much," Leo told her embarrassed a bit.

"Don't worry, Leo. If you keep your mind to it, you'll become a turbo duelist," I told the boy. "While I was in the Satellite with Yusei, it took a lot of determination for him to become a turbo duelist. And look how far he's come. So just keep your determination to turbo duel up."

Leo smiled. "Okay!" he agreed.

"Keeo, do you really think he'll be able to?" Luna whispered to me.

"Yeah. I know he has a hard time at Duel Academy. When he dueled Haley, what won him his duel was that he believed in his deck and in himself. So if he ever seems to be struggling, remind him to believe in himself for me, okay?" I replied.

"Right," she agreed. She looked down a bit.

"Is something wrong, Luna?" I asked.

"I'm worried about you. With you being a goddess now and all, I'm worried people will try to…" she trailed off.

"I'll be fine, Luna. I promise. No one can kill me as easily as that," I told her. I then said a bit louder so Leo could hear, "But I am worried about you two." They looked at me confused. "Something big will happen between you two soon. I can't give much on details, but I will warn you to watch for a boy named Lester. He will appear friendly, but on the inside, his intentions are anything but."

"Alright, we'll watch out for him," Leo assured me. I gave them a comforting smile which she returned.

"Besides, if anything happens, I'll be watching you in case I need to protect you," I responded.

"Keeo, you don't need to protect us all the time," Luna told me. "You'll only get hurt."

"Luna, as the Crimson Dragon, it is my job to protect all mortals and _especially_ the Signers," I responded gently. "I can't let anything happen to you." They looked at me seeming nervous still. "Don't worry, you guys, I'll be alright."

_Third Person POV_

Meanwhile, Lester, Primo, and Jakob were sitting on their thrones watching Yusei and Akiza's duel.

"This is lame. I had thought the circuits would start up since it's a duel between two Signers," Lester said.

"Not enough power, it seems," Jakob responded. "Still, we mustn't be impatient. It will all start with the World Racing Grand Prix. Only once all of the circuits are completed by the WRGP, will the great power we desire, the power enveloping this world will be unleashed."

"Will things really go that smoothly?" Primo asked. Jakob looked at him. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about the Crimson Dragon's existence. Goodwin's plan failed because Keeo and the Crimson Dragon. As long as the Signers are around, I can't see our plans proceeding as scheduled."

"What's your point?" Lester asked.

Primo pointed at Yusei. "I will defeat him and steal Stardust Dragon. If we just steal Stardust Dragon, the Crimson Dragon can't muddle up our plans," he replied.

"How do you suppose to do that? You couldn't beat Yusei before," Lester responded. He laughed silently.

"You…" Primo began but Lester cut him off.

"It's here!" the smallest emperor exclaimed. "It's my tablet! I've been waiting for you! I knew Primo wouldn't be able to do this on his own!" Lester silently laughed sinisterly while the other three didn't make any other comments.

_Keeo's POV_

I helped Yusei with the engine in the garage with everyone watching.

"Hey, did you hear about the meteorite?" Crow asked. We looked at him.

"Meteorite?" Yusei repeated.

"Everyone's talking about the meteorite that hit the outskirts of New Domino. By what I've heard, it's raising a big stink," Crow explained.

"So that rumbling a while ago was a meteorite?" Leo responded.

"The Ghost appeared right after a meteorite crashed around the last time," Yusei commented.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Is the same thing going to happen this time too?" Akiza asked.

"I'm not sure. But it seems like some kind of warning," I responded.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed.

"Why don't we go check it out?" Crow suggested which everyone agreed to.

Yusei convinced me to ride with him in case other people were around. And Yusei was right as a horde of people were gathered around the area when we arrived.

Crow walked up to one of them and asked, "What's going on? We want to see the meteor."

"Sorry, dude. Security's got the place locked up and anything passed this point is off-limits," the man explained.

We walked over and Leo said, "We're too late."

"Yusei?" Akiza called.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed. "We're too late for anything now." He then thought, _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

I noticed his uneasiness and I knew he saw mine because he subtly squeezed my hand in reassurance. I nodded to him and we left the area.

. . .

Yusei and I were flying around one night, though we were half-morphed into our dragon forms. I had taught Yusei how to half-morph so he didn't have to worry about changing back completely when we returned.

"What did you get from the meteor site?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"A lot of residual dark energy. Whatever that meteor is, it had something dark within it," Yusei answered. "I don't like it. And lately, I've been have flash moments of Leo falling off a track. Is it connected?"

I nodded. "Yes. It seems you are gaining the abilities of a god more quickly that I would've thought," I commented.

Yusei gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Gods and goddesses can see the future once they have been a deity long enough," I explained. "I've seen that moment too along with what leads to it. I warned Leo and Luna to watch for the person who will cause it. Hopefully that warning will spare them the pain that will come for them."

"Mind being more specific?" Yusei pressed.

"It's a long story, even though what I see is still only images of events to come," I replied. "I'll explain tomorrow."

Yusei sighed in defeat. "Alright," he agreed.

_Third Person POV_

The next morning, Ms. Barttlet walked into her classroom at the Duel Academy and was greeted by her students.

"Good morning. Today, I'll be introducing a new friend to everyone. Come on in." A young boy walked in with long brown hair. "He just transferred here."

"Hi, my name is Lester. I'm pleased to meet you," he greeted. Both Leo and Luna froze at the name.

"Uh, is it that same Lester that Keeo warned us about?" Leo whispered.

"I think," Luna replied. "Maybe if I hang out with him, I can find a way to get some information off of him."

"Uh… but…" Leo began but looked as Lester looked at Luna.

He smiled and whispered to her, "Hi." Luna turned her head a bit of faked a blush.

Leo looked annoyed at the fact. _'What's his deal? Talk about creepy,' _he thought.

"Everyone is familiar with the Juvenile Grand Prix that takes place at the Duel Academy east branch, right?" Ms. Barttlet continued.

Bob raised his hand and said, "It's a tournament that's said to be tough to even enter."

"Right. And I heard Lester won that tournament," Ms. Barttlet told them.

"Cute _and_ he can duel?" Patty responded surprised.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask Lester. I'm sure it will help you in your studies," Ms. Barttlet suggested.

"Yes, ma'am!" the class agreed.

Luna turned to Leo when he said, "Luna, I don't want you going after Lester alone like this. If even Keeo warned us about him…"

"I'll be fine, Leo. It's just to see if I can get any information off of him," Luna responded. "Maybe it can help Keeo and the guys."

"Alright," Leo gave in. He looked at Lester as everyone focused on class, _'Him winning, my foot. I can probably finish him in one shot. Even Keeo hasn't seen him duel.'_

. . .

Leo yelled as Lester commanded Gear Golem the Moving Fortress to attack Morphtronic Videon. Morphtronic Videon was destroyed causing Leo's remaining 600 life points to drop down to zero as he fell to the ground.

"Lester wins!" Ms. Barttlet called.

"Nice combo," Patty said.

"That's a veteran champion for you. Leo and Lester are on two different levels," Bob responded. Leo got annoyed hearing this.

"It's not a big deal," Lester told them.

"Well next up to duel is Bob and Luna," Ms. Barttlet called.

Luna ran passed Lester and told him, "Good job."

"Good luck, Luna," he told her.

Luna stopped and turned to him, blushing slightly. "Thanks," she responded. She then ran off again, thinking, _'If I could only get information off him now.'_

'_Now show me how a real Signer duels,' _Lester thought.

The duel between Luna and Bob started with Luna going first. "First I summon Sunlight Unicorn and set two faces down. Uh, I think that's it for now," she played. Bob began his turn while Lester became a bit suspicious.

After the duel, Luna was walking and Lester caught up to her. "Lester," she greeted.

"What happened in your duel just now?" he asked confusing her. "With your skills, it shouldn't have taken more than a minute to beat someone like that."

"Wait," she began but Lester cut her off.

"Are you not feeling well?" he asked.

"T-That's… not it. It was truthfully my skills. Now, I'm in a hurry. I have to go," Luna said walking away calling back, "Bye!"

"She's hiding her true identity as a Signer here, is she? I have a plan then," Lester quietly commented to himself.

_Keeo's POV_

Leo and Luna walked into the garage while me and Yusei worked on the duel runner. We turned.

"Hey, guys," I greeted. "How was Duel Academy?"

"Uh, problem with a new kid," Leo answered.

"Why kind of problem?" Yusei asked.

"Well, um…" Luna muttered. "His name is Lester." The two of us were immediately on alert. I told Yusei about what I saw that morning, so he knew what was coming. "He also acted really friendly to me. Added, he acted like he knew I wasn't trying my best at Duel Academy."

"Do you two really think it's him?" I asked. They nodded.

"You guys should stay clear of him then," Yusei told them. "Keeo told me everything that she knows. I'm not sure you should even talk to him."

"Like I said, he's been acting really sweet and kind to me, which is strange," Luna added. "I was going to try to get closer to him. See if I could get any more information about what is going on."

"Luna, I don't like that idea," Yusei responded. "That guy is dangerous. You could get seriously hurt."

"I want to do this, Yusei. I want to help you guys fight these people too," Luna responded.

"Alright," Yusei gave in.

"Just don't do anything reckless. Keep yourself as subtle as possible," I told her. "One mess up and you could be seriously hurt. I don't want that."

"Right," Luna agreed.

"Leo, keep an eye on her whenever she's around him," Yusei told her. "So we know she's safe. And let us know anything you find out."

"Alright," Leo agreed. "Now I think I should get home. See ya!" he then left.

"What happened?" I asked noticing the weirdness in Leo's attitude.

"I think Leo's a bit angry because he lost to Lester," Luna explained.

"What kind of deck did Lester use?" I asked.

"A machine deck," she answered.

Yusei and I looked at each other. I looked back at Luna. "Alright, thanks. You should better get back to your brother," I told her.

"Right," she agreed.

Luna turned to leave when I said, "And Luna," she looked at me, "be very careful." She nodded and walked out.

"Do you think it's the same Lester?" Yusei asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. "As much as I wish otherwise."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. We just have to trust her,"Yusei reassured.

"I know,"I agreed. "It's just… You know what I saw. I have a bad feeling about it. That's all."

Yusei turned me to him. "We'll protect those two if we need to. Alright?"he responded. I nodded. "Good. Now let's get back to the duel runner. I'm still trying to grasp that Accel Synchro."

"I've been looking more into that,"I told him and he looked at me. "When you faced that Vizor guy, he seemed completely calm and didn't seem to have any worries at all. Like his mind was completely clear of everything around him. And when I began to try to find answers by looking into the future, he'll tell you something about having a clear mind could help Accel Synchro. In other words, if you want to complete an Accel Synchro, you'll need a clear mind."

"A clear mind?"Yusei repeated and I nodded. "I'm still stuck and worried about these Meklord Emperors."

"If I know anything about you, Yusei, you can overcome any fear," I told him. "Don't worry, I'll help you with your Accel Synchro."

He grinned. "How? You don't turbo duel," he responded.

"Being a goddess, I can fly and have a turbo duel with you at the same time with some of my power," I explained shocking him. "You would be shocked how much a god or goddess can do."

Yusei grinned. "Alright," he agreed. "But let's worry about that after we finish the duel runner and after we know Leo and Luna are safe." I grinned back and nodded in acceptance.

_Third Person POV_

The next day, Leo and Luna walked towards Duel Academy while saying "good morning" to some of their classmates.

"Luna," called Lester and she turned to face them while Leo looked annoyed. They walked up to him. "Good morning. I've been waiting for you."

"You have?" she responded.

"I wanted to speak to you about something," he replied.

"Me?" Luna asked a bit curious but still faked her liking to the boy.

"Yeah," Lester answered with a nod.

"No, you don't," Leo tried to intervene.

"Do you have time after school?" Lester asked Luna.

"Nope, absolutely not," Leo replied, waving his hands up and trying to stop it.

Lester ignored him and continued, "Would you like to come over to my house? There's something I want to show you."

"What is it?" Luna asked genuinely curious and interested.

"You'll find out after you come over," Lester replied.

Leo stepped in front of Luna and said, "She can't. We have plans after school, so we'll be busy."

"I am talking to Luna. Would you mind not cutting in?" Lester asked sternly.

"Luna and I are always together. If I say no, then it's no for her as well!" Leo retorted and grabbed Luna hand and walked away with an annoyed look saying, "Let's go."

"Leo, stop pulling," Luna called. She waved to Lester. "Sorry, Lester. My brother's a bit… protective." When they entered the Academy, Leo looked annoyed. "Leo, I'm trying to get close to get information, remember?"

"I know. It's just…" he trailed off.

"I know you're worried but I need to do this. How about when I'm over at Lester's, you can come and watch? Then you can tell Keeo and the guys what you've found," Luna suggested. "Like they suggested yesterday."

"Alright," Leo agreed.

. . .

Later, Leo and Bob were walking through the hall when Ms. Barttlet stepped in front of Leo. "Leo, do you mind staying after school? I have something I want you to do," she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Leo replied.

"I appreciate it," Ms. Barttlet told him walking passed the two students.

. . .

It was the end of the day and Luna was saying goodbye to Bob and Patty. They then went their separate directions. Luna turned as a honk was heard to face the direction of the noise. A black limousine pulled up to Luna and the third window opened to reveal Lester.

"Hey, Luna," he greeted.

"What're you doing in a limo?" Luna asked.

"My parents are pretty wealthy. You're not with Leo?" Lester replied. "Do you want a ride?"

"I'm not sure," Luna replied.

"We'll go to my house. I did have that something to show you," Leo responded.

"Oh, okay. Since you went through so much trouble," Luna agreed and got into the car with him.

But above them, Keeo was watching closely in her dragon form though she stayed hidden amongst the clouds. _'That's him alright,' _she thought.

"_The next time you want to check out who Luna and Leo were talking about, let me tag along," _came Yusei's voice, speaking mentally.

She looked at him as he flew up to her also in his dragon form. _"What're you doing here, Yusei? Don't you have to work on the duel runner?" _she asked.

"_You're my top priority," _he replied.

"_Yusei, I don't need you protecting me all the time," _she retorted.

"_I know you don't like it. But I need to be sure you stay safe as the Goddess of Light and Peace and want to make sure you're alright," _he responded. _"I want to make sure you stay with me."_

Keeo sighed in defeat. _"We'll talk about this later," _she responded.

"_I say we let the twins deal with what's happening for now," _Yusei responded. Keeo looked at him shocked. _"Luna won't like it if we try to interfere. Remember, she wants to help you out after all you've done for her. We shouldn't stop her from doing that."_

"_Alright," _Keeo agreed.

"_Good," _Yusei responded. _"Now why don't we get both back to the garage and work on the duel runner engine together?"_

Keeo sighed. _"Okay," _she agreed. Yusei nodded and she followed him back.

. . .

Leo waited for Ms. Barttlet for a while. "She sure is taking her time," he muttered. "What could she be doing?" The teacher walked by her classroom and noticed Leo. "Ms. Barttlet!"

"What're you doing staying so late?" she asked. "You shouldn't be here. Hurry and go home." She then walked away.

Leo left alert after that.

. . .

Luna and Lester entered the gates to a large mansion. "Wow, it's amazing, Lester," Luna said. _'How much longer will I have to keep this up? I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about all this,' _she thought but knew it wasn't the right time to try to get information off of him. She then added to her comment before, "It's like a palace. You must be really rich."

"You could say that," Lester responded.

The limousine stopped and a butler greeted Lester, "Welcome back, young master."

"Hello," Lester responded.

"Uh, hi. I'm just visiting," Luna greeted politely. Lester walked by the butler and said, "Can you make some sweets and tea for our guest?"

"Without delay, sir," the butler responded.

Meanwhile Leo headed towards Lester's mansion. _'Lester was after Luna from the very start,' _he thought. He quickly arrived at the mansion and Leo climbed up and over the bars.

He hit behind a tree and quickly moved closer. He started walking behind a bush when he stopped, hearing Luna's voice. Leo looked up and was surprised when he saw Lester jumping in the air with some kind of skate board.

"Amazing, Lester!" Luna praised as Lester continued to show off by jumping and doing tricks. "That's amazing!"

Lester stopped next to her and got off. "Now you try it," he told her.

"I couldn't, not yet," Luna responded nervously.

"I made it to match your body type," Lester told her, surprising the young Signer. "It's my little present. Please take it."

Luna took it and said, "Thanks. But why give it to me?"

"I want to duel you on duel board in a serious turbo duel," he replied.

"Turbo duel?" Luna repeated confused.

'_What does Lester mean?' _Leo wondered still hiding.

"By inserting the cord here and connecting this plug here to the momentum, it can link up with your duel disk," Lester explained as he plugged it in and connecting the wire to Luna's duel disk.

"You're right," Luna responded.

"Let's get started. I'll show you how to ride it," Lester said.

"Right," Luna agreed. _'I have a bad feeling about this,' _she thought but didn't let it show.

'_I have to tell the guys and Keeo about this,' _Luna thought as he left.

Lester continued to encourage Luna as she tried to keep her balance on the duel board. The butler walked over and told Lester, "I have brought some refreshments."

"Thank you," Lester responded. He then quietly asked so Luna wouldn't hear, "Where's the other guest?"

"He seems to have left," the butler answered.

"All according to plan," the boy responded while laughing silently in a sinister way. "Sorry about making you doing all this butler stuff, Primo."

"There no need to apologize. I just wanted to see these Signers for myself," the butler, Primo, told him as they looked at Luna who was trying not to fall off the board.

"Is that so?" Lester responded and silently laughed again.

_Keeo's POV_

Leo had come over and began to explain what he saw with Lester and Luna. All of this was too similar to what I had seen in the future. It didn't give me good feelings of what was going to happen to Leo and Luna in the end of this.

"A duel board?" Jack repeated as he and Crow were with us.

"Yeah," Leo answered and began to draw it. "It looks like this. And if you connect this wire to both the duel board and duel disk, you can duel with it."

"Now I get it, with that, one could have a simplistic version of a turbo duel," Jack said. "That's one interesting idea."

"What do you think?" Leo asked Yusei and I.

"In theory, it's pretty simple. I could probably build it out of some spare parts," Yusei explained.

"He's right," I agreed. They looked at me a bit shocked. I sighed. "Who helped Yusei make his first duel runner?" They nodded in acceptance, knowing the truth.

"I want to beat Lester and protect Luna. Can you two please make a duel board for me?" Leo begged.

"I could," I answered. "Luna would probably want you around when she's using it."

"No debating it, it seems," Yusei gave in.

"Alright!" Leo cheered. "Thanks!"

Yusei and I gave a slight grin at his enthusiasm.

_Third Person POV_

Lester dropped Luna off at her house. "Thanks, Lester," she told him.

"No problem. I'll be waiting again tomorrow," he responded.

"Can Leo come with me?" Luna asked.

"Leo?" Lester questioned.

Luna nodded. "He's wanted to turbo duel for a while now. I'm sure it'll make him really happy," she told him.

"Of course, he's welcome to come," Lester agreed. "Goodbye, Luna."

"Bye Lester," she responded as he left. She then walked into her house. "Leo, I'm home!" No response. "Leo!" She stopped. "Did he go talk to Keeo and the others about the duel board?"

. . .

Keeo helped a bit as Yusei screwed a piece on the duel boards, fitting it to Leo's feet. The two deities looked up at Leo who nodded, telling them it fits fine.

After a while, Leo fell asleep while Yusei and Keeo worked on the programming data for Leo's duel board. The goddess put in her input and suggestions here and there to make sure it ran smoothly when Leo used it. Even with her mind on the duel board, Keeo tapped her foot restlessly.

"Are you alright, Keeo?" Yusei asked her.

"Hm?" she replied.

"You're acting pretty restless," he informed her.

"I'm just nervous about what's coming," she answered. "I mean, this is still going seriously close to what I had seen."

"I understand, Keeo," Yusei responded. "But it'll be okay in the end, I know it. So, let's try to focus on the duel board so it can be ready for Leo tomorrow."

"Right," she agreed.

. . .

The next morning, the two handed Leo and finished duel board. "Thanks, guys," Leo said.

"Remember, protect Luna the best you can with it," Keeo told him.

"Right!" Leo agreed and ran out to go practice riding it.

"Worried about Leo?" Yusei asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," she answered. "Especially since Lester seems like he was after Luna since he entered the Academy."

"If anything happens, we'll head over there," Yusei told her. She looked at him. "And I'm staying close by you."

"And if I fly and they're around?" Era responded.

"Right now, my priority is making sure Leo, Luna, and especially you stay safe," Yusei responded. "If Leo and Luna find out what happened in the process of helping you protecting them, then that happens."

"How did I become your priority all of the sudden?" Keeo asked turning to the side a bit.

"I told you, I want to be sure you stay with me and stay alright. I want to protect you and keep you safe as much as possible." Era turned back to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "After all, I do love you, Keeo. And just like you, you're the only one I'll be able to love for the next five hundred years."

"I… love you too, Yusei," she responded looking down a bit. "But… why can't I protect you? I am also supposed to protect you since you also are the only one I am able to love for the next five hundred years. I can't lose you either, Yusei."

"I'll be fine as long as you are. You don't have to protect me since that'll only put you at risk," he told me. "For now, let's do our job as god and goddess to protect Leo and Luna."

"Right," Keeo agreed.

. . .

Meanwhile at a practice lane, Leo rode around on his duel board, trying to keep a good balance. He continued fell but immediately got back up.

"No way am I giving in," Leo stated continuing his attempts. Leo then stopped when he spotted Luna at the end of the lane. "What're you doing here?"

"I asked Yusei and Keeo where you were, and they said you might be here," she answered.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to Lester's house?" he asked dryly.

"That's was just a play, Leo. You know that, remember? And I'm sure I don't need to go. You want to beat Lester, right?" Luna asked and he looked at her. "I want to support you. So let's practice together."

"Yeah," Leo agreed with a smile.

The twins rode round, practicing while having a great time and encouraging each other. Leo looked up above them and saw someone watching them. _'That's not Keeo. It couldn't be,' _he thought noticing the figure didn't match her shape.

The man got a duel board and headed towards Leo. After landing, the man knocked Leo off his duel board causing Luna to call his name worried.

"I have no need for Leo. I only have a need for you," the man said. "We're going to duel just like this." The man pulled out a rod like duel disk and green energy formed in the front of it. Luna's duel disk activated and her duel board moved on its own. "Follow me!"

Luna reached her hand toward Leo. "Leo!" she called.

"Luna!" he called back and got on his duel board, quickly catching up to the two. "I'll be facing you… Lester." The last name was filled with tenseness and slight anger.

"Sounds fun," the man responded. "And it's great to know you know who I am. It'll be even better when I eliminate you two."

Lester set Speed World 2 on his duel disk which produced both the speed world and the infinity symbol. Parts of the duel lane came up saying a turbo duel was starting a computer then said, "Submitting duel lane to central, authorization granted."

"Leo, what should we do? I've never been in a turbo duel before," Luna asked her twin.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Leo reassured. "We'll win, just like how we beat Demak together!" Luna nodded.

After getting around the corner, all three called, "Duel!"

"How about you start of the duel, Luna?" Lester suggested.

"Fine," Luna agreed and drew her card. "I summon Bird of Roses (Attack 1800/ Defense 1500) in attack mode. I end my turn there."

"An attack of 1800?" Lester commented. He drew his card. "I summon Absurd Stealer (Attack 100/ Defense 0) from my hand in attack mode. When Absurd Stealer is successfully summoned, it reduces my opponent's monster's attack power to 0 and make Absurd Stealer's attack power equal to that monster's defense points until the end phase (Absurd Stealer: Attack 1500; Bird of Roses: Attack 0). Absurd Stealer, attack Bird of Roses! Absurd Return!" A blue beam fired from Lester's monster and hit Luna's monster before destroying it. The force from the destruction of her monster was strong enough that it sent Luna flying off the circuit as her life points fell to 2500.

"Luna!" Leo yelled worried.

Regulus, which Leo and Lester couldn't see, caught Luna on his back and put her back on the field. "Thanks, Regulus," she told her friend before holding her chest in pain.

"Did you like that? In this duel, you'll be able to actually feel the life point damage!" Lester stated.

"Huh?" Leo responded surprised while Luna held her chest in pain as her mark glowed.

. . .

Yusei and Keeo looked at our marks and the goddess muttered, "Luna… Yusei, we need to go."

"Right," Yusei agreed. They both changed into their dragon forms before taking to the skies in hopes of getting to Luna fast.

And they reached her and Leo just in time to see Luna activate a monster's effect that was obviously destroyed, "When Bird of Roses is destroyed by battle, I can special summon two plant type tuner monsters from my deck. So I special summon Nettles (Attack 1200/ Defense 400) and Spore (Attack 400/ Defense 800) in defense mode."

"I set three cards face down and end my turn," Lester finished.

"How dare you hurt Luna like that?! You'll be attacking Luna again over my dead body! I'm going to defeat you!" Leo yelled angrily drawing his card.

"_Yusei, I don't like this,"_ Keeo told him.

"_I know,"_ he responded. _"It's just like my duel with the Ghost. The attacks were real."_

"_I'm going down…"_ Keeo began but Yusei flew in front of her, making her stop.

"_Wait, Keeo. If we go down there now, we might just get them hurt worse,"_ he told her.

"_And if we're making a mistake by staying up here?"_ she retorted.

"_Listen, I want to head down and help them now too. But if we go down now and then later they really need our help, we might not get the right chance to help them better than we could if we showed ourselves,"_ Yusei reasoned. _"Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

"_Yes,"_ she agreed. _"Fine."_

They turned back to the duel where Leo began his turn, "I normal summon level three Morphtronic Datatron (Attack 1200/ Defense 600) in attack mode. Attack Absurd Stealer!"

"You fell for it! I activate my face down, Exus Summon! It returns a monsters selected as an attack target to my hand and special summons a monster from my hand with lower attack. Like my Sky Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0)!" Lester called.

"It only has zero attack points though," Leo commented.

"I activate another face down! Torrential Tribute! When a monster is summoned, I can destroy all monsters on the field," Lester declared obviously shocking Leo and Luna that he was destroying his own monster while Keeo and Yusei's concern grew. "Now since Sky Core was destroyed by card effect, it destroys all monsters on my field and from my deck, hand, or graveyard, special summon Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity (Attack 0/ Defense 0), Skiel Top (Attack 600/ Defense 0), Skiel Attack (Attack 1000/ Defense 0), Skiel Guard (Attack 200/ Defense 300), and Skiel Carrier (Attack 400/ Defense 0)."

"He summoned five monsters at once?!" Leo exclaimed surprised.

"Now Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity's effect kicks in!" Lester stated. Though he didn't explain, all the parts came together forming a machine like bird with 2200 attack points and zero defense points.

"What's with the giant robot?" Leo wondered.

Lester laughed maniacally. "Thanks to you, I was able to summon my greatest monster! Now bring it on! I'll show you what true dueling is all about!"

. . .

Meanwhile, Primo and Jakob were watching on their thrones.

"Lester's getting ahead of himself," Primo remarked.

"It's just the way children are. I remember those days myself," Jakob responded. Primo stayed silent.

. . .

"Meklord Emperor Skiel…" Leo muttered looking carefully at it. "It's a combination monster. Is this the thing Yusei and Keeo were talking about? Yusei said something important about it. But what is it?" Yusei was tempted to contact the boy telepathically and tell him but knew that if he did now and he didn't need to show himself later, he would have to tell anyways.

He looked at me. "Can you remind him?" Yusei asked Keeo.

She nodded and looked at Leo. _"Leo, Meklord Emperors can absorb synchro monsters," _she told the boy.

"_Keeo? Are you watching this?" _he asked.

"_Don't make it known, but yes. And I'm worried for you and your sister's safety. You need to get out of the duel," _Keeo replied.

"_I don't think we can at this point," _Leo responded sounding a bit nervous.

"_I'll be waiting to protect you two then at a moment's notice," _Keeo told him sternly. _"But you need to protect Luna the best you can."_

"_Right!" _he agreed.

Keeo still had a worried look, though, so the god told the goddess, "They'll be fine, Keeo. We'll be ready to protect them at any time."

"R-Right," she agreed and we returned to the duel.

Their marks reacted and the two felt the pain from them. "I'm not liking this," Yusei stated. Keeo nodded in agreement.

. . .

Jack was driving feeling the pain of his mark also. _'Where in the world is Yusei?' _he thought.

"Jack!" he heard Crow call. Jack turned to Crow and Akiza as they drove up. They all had tense and worried looks on their faces. "Where's Yusei?"

"I think he's with Keeo," he answered. "We should see them by Leo and Luna eventually."

Akiza and Crow nodded in acceptance.

. . .

"What're you going to do? Now's your chance to surrender," Lester asked the twins but then laughed sinisterly.

"Who'd surrender to you?" Leo retorted and took a card out of his hand. _'With this, if Lester attacks me directly, I can special summon,' _he thought. "I set a face down and end my turn."

Lester drew his card. "I activate Trap Stun! Now during this turn, trap cards can't be activated. Meklord Emperor Skiel, attack Leo directly!" he ordered. The machine turned to Leo and lifted up its gun and fired a red ball of energy. It hit Leo making him scream from the pain as his life points dropped to 1800.

"Leo!" Luna called while Keeo struggled to fight to urge to go down and help him. But she knew Yusei was right. Go down now and they really got hurt, there would be no way to save them easier. Leo rode out of the smoke having a few visible wounds, but still okay for the most part. Luna gave a relieved smile. "He's safe."

"How'd you like that direct attack from Machine Emperor Skiel?" Lester asked. "I'm going to rough you up even more next time." He laughed. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"You won't be hurting Leo anymore!" Luna stated drawing her card. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn (Attack 1800/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. Next I activate Spore's effect that's in my graveyard. By removing Nettles from my graveyard, I can special summon Spore from my graveyard. And then Spore's level increases to the level equal of the removed cards (Spore: Level 3). Now I tune level three Spore with level four Sunlight Unicorn!" As the monsters flew into the air, Luna chanted, "The sacred guardian's light crosses paths now and becomes eternal life! Shine, Ancient Fairy Dragon (Attack 2100/ Defense 3000)!" The dragon appeared in attack mode.

"There it is!" Lester quietly exclaimed.

"With Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect, I can special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand once per turn," Luna continued. "So I special summon Fairy Archer (Attack 1400/ Defense 600) in defense position! Once during each of my turns, Fairy Archer's effect can deal you 400 points of damage to you for each light attributed monster on the field."

"And since she has two light attributed monsters, that's 800 points of direct damage," Leo commented. Fairy Archer formed a bow and aimed it at Lester. It hit him in the back, creating a small explosion as Lester's life points fell to 3200. Lester simply brushed off his arm. "He didn't feel the damage at all?"

"What's going on?" Luna wondered.

Lester turned to them. "I'm not the type to feel such a trifle amount of pain," he said and laughed.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Luna finished.

Meanwhile, Crow, Jack, and Akiza spotted the Meklord Emperor after catching up to the twins.

"It's a giant robot," Crow commented.

"Was that the robot Yusei fought that the Ghost used?" Akiza asked.

"No," Jack asked. "I don't think it's the one. But the mark on its chest is the same. It's in the same league with it."

"How many of those things are out there?" Crow asked. "And where is Yusei?"

"We'll deal with Yusei later," Jack said. "Right now we need to focus on the twins. And it's not looking too good. Ancient Fairy Dragon has been summoned."

Lester began his turn by drawing his card. "I activate Meklord Emperor Skiel's effect! Once per turn, it can absorb my opponent's synchro monster," he declared. The middle of the emperor where the green like was in glowed completely.

"This is what Yusei and Keeo were talking about!" Leo realized.

"_It's synchro prevention,"_ Yusei said to Keeo in the air.

"_Yeah. This Meklord Emperor has it too,"_ she agreed worried.

Green strings came out of the machine and wrapped around Luna's Signer Dragon. Ancient Fairy Dragon struggled to get free.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna called worried while Leo had a look of deep concern. Skiel pulled the dragon in and Luna muttered the dragon's name.

"Stop this, Lester! Let Ancient Fairy Dragon go!" Leo ordered.

The bird like machine pulled the dragon completely in shocking everyone visibly. "Oh no…" Keeo muttered.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon…" Luna said once again. "It's been absorbed."

"We were too late," Crow said on the sidelines.

Lester laughed. "I sure took that Ancient Fairy Dragon," he said.

"I've got to remember more quick," Leo muttered. He turned his attention back to Lester who flew in the air. The holder of the Meklord Emperor jumped behind them and zoomed passed them both. Leo and Lester locked eyes as he did so.

"Lester, enough!" Leo ordered.

Lester looked at Luna through his visor. _'Now I'm going to make you draw the circuit!' _he thought. "When Meklord Emperor Skiel absorbs your synchro monsters, its attack increases equal to the attack power of the equipped synchro monster (Meklord Emperor Skiel: Attack 4300)!" he declared.

"It's power increased," Leo commented surprised.

"Next I play the Speed Spell- Summon Close! When my speed counters are at four or more, neither of you can special summon during this turn," Lester played.

"Not again," Leo groaned.

"I can see right through your tactics," Lester said. "Meklord Emperor Skiel, attack Leo directly!" The machine turned around and lifted up its gun while powering up a green blast. It fired at Leo when Luna got in front of her twin protectively.

"I activate Twinkle Wall! By taking half the damage of your attack, I can negate the attack!" she defended. Luna's care got right in front of Leo, shielding him from the blast, but parts of the blast hit Luna as she screaming in pain. Leo called her name. She came out of the smoke, in pain and struggling to stay up as her life points go from 2500 to 350. _'I can handle the pain. But if I hadn't been fooled into pretending to trust Lester like this, none of this would've happened,' _she thought.

Yusei and Keeo watched in worried silence from above while the others did the same from the sidelines.

Lester looked at Luna and said, "In my mind, it's good that's the way. I set one face down and end my turn."

Leo drew his card. He looked at his hand and thought, _'You won't hurt Luna anymore. I'll protect Luna!' _He then declared, "I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode (Attack 800/ Defense 1400) in attack mode. While Morphtronic Scopen is in attack mode, once per turn, I can special summon one level four or lower Morphtronic monster from my hand. So I choose to special summon level four Morphtronic Boomboxen (Attack 1200/ Defense 400)! Now I tune level three Morphtronic Scopen with level four Morphtronic Boomboxen!" As Morphtronic Scopen turned into three rings and Morphtronic Boomboxen went through it, Leo chanted, "Docking strength with courage in order to protect world peace. I synchro summon the envoy of love and justice! Power Tool Dragon (Attack 2300/ Defense 2500)!"

"A synchro monster? That's why you're no good!" Lester mocked.

Leo tried to keep calm while this only worried the twins' friends further and made it harder for both Keeo and Yusei to not go down and help. Power Tool Dragon roared a bit angry.

"What's Leo thinking? Synchro monsters won't do any good against that thing," Jack asked.

"Leo!" Luna called worried.

Leo ignored everyone and continued to duel, "I play the Speed Spell- Summon Speeder! When my speed counters are at four or more, I can special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand. So I summon level one Morphtronic Vacuumen (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense mode. When Morphtronic Vacuumen in defense mode, it can equip a monster on my opponent's field to itself."

"I get it. Leo plans on getting Meklord Emperor Skiel off the field and fight using Power Tool Dragon," Crow realized on the sidelines.

"So I'm equipping Meklord Emperor Skiel to Morphtronic Vacuumen!" Leo declared. His monsters opened up its vacuum and began to suck Skiel towards it.

"I activate my face down, Convert Ghost! When a monster on my field is selected as an effect's target, I can change the target to a monster in my graveyard," Lester defended.

Leo gasped in surprised as the monster in the opposing player's graveyard come out of Lester's duel disk and into the Morphtronic's vacuum instead.

"It avoided it," Akiza stated shocked. "I'm pretty sure Leo and Luna could use Yusei's presence right about now."

Jack and Crow nodded in agreement. The two looked at each other in realization. "Do you think he's…?" Crow trailed off.

"He might be," Jack replied to the unfinished question.

"What're you guys talking about?" Akiza asked.

Before they could respond, Lester interrupted them by talking to Leo, "Your simple plans just won't work on me."

Luna glared with a look of anger for insulting Leo and her twins glared at Lester for the same reason. "I place a card face down and end my turn," Leo finished. Lester drew his card. "Not so fast, Lester! I activate Power Break! When Power Tool Dragon is on the field, it returns all equipped and absorbed cards back to the deck. And that includes a certain synchro monster you snatched from my sister." This shocked Lester visibly. "And for each card returned, you're dealt 500 points of direct damage!" The vacuum on Morphtronic Vacuumen lifted up as Lester's monster left it and returned to Lester's deck while Ancient Fairy Dragon came out of Meklord Emperor Skiel and returned to Luna's deck.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna called before it went into her deck.

"And now because Ancient Fairy Dragon's out of your monster, Meklord Emperor Skiel returns to its original 2200 attack points," Leo pointed out. Meanwhile, Lester groaned and looked in pain as he took damage while his life points dropped to 2200. "I warned you to stay away from my sister, Lester, but you wouldn't listen! Well now you see, not only am I going to protect her with all of my might, but I'll also protect the things she holds dear! Don't mess with my sister."

"Leo…" Luna muttered, touched by his words. She then nodded smiling.

"Yikes, remind me to be extra nice to Luna from now on," Jack said.

"Yeah, I've never seen Leo more confident or up to his game," Crow agreed.

"Yeah," Akiza followed.

Up above the duel, Keeo said, _"Leo got Ancient Fairy Dragon back."_

"_Getting Ancient Fairy Dragon back was his plan all along,"_ Yusei told her with a grin.

"_Yeah,"_ Keeo agreed.

Lester clenched his fist in anger. "Now you've done it! I'm going to pound the snot out of you! You'll regret ever making me mad!" he yelled making the deities worried again. "I activate Speed World 2's effect! By discarding seven speed counters, I can draw one more card." He drew again. "And then I reveal my face down, Sky A3! By sending one monster on the field with Skiel Attack in its name to the graveyard, I can special summon Skiel Attack 3 (Attack 1200/ Defense 0)." Skiel Attack was taken off the field and it was replaced on his monster with the new model. "And now it's attack raises as well (Meklord Emperor Skiel: Attack 2400)!"

"It powered up," Leo commented.

"Next I release Skiel Attack 3 to special summon Skiel Attack 5 (Attack 1400/ Defense 0)!" Lester continued and the gun at the bottom of Meklord Emperor Skiel disappeared as another part appeared and then attached itself, becoming the second new gun while Meklord Emperor Skiel's attack increases to 2600.

"_How many times will that thing power up?"_ Yusei wondered. He looked at Keeo who seemed a bit worried. _"Are you alright?"_

"_I'll need your help in the next couple seconds," _she replied vaguely.

"_Why?" _Yusei asked. She explained to him what she was thinking and he nodded in acceptance.

"Now Skiel Attack 5's effect activates! Meklord Emperor Skiel, attack Leo directly!" Lester ordered. The bird like machine turned around, as a white gun appeared out of the bottom and powered up a red blast.

Once it powered up, it shot a large, red beam at Leo. It hit him creating a huge explosion, destroying all of Leo's monsters. Leo cried out as he was blown right off the circuit and his life points fell to 0. Luna instantly stopped and screamed her brother's name.

Everyone gasped having seen Leo get blown off. The three on duel runners immediately stopped. As Leo fell to the ground, everyone's mark reacted and glowed. Suddenly, everyone heard a heartbeat sound in the air before both Yusei and Keeo's dragon forms came from the clouds and circled around Leo. A ball of light surrounded him as they pulled apart to each side and Leo was gently set on the ground next to the three Signers.

"Who's the other dragon?" Akiza wondered.

Slowly the two disappeared, thought they heard a familiar female voice tell them telepathically, _"Take care of Leo and Luna until we see each other again."_

The others yelled to Luna that Leo was safe.

Luna put a hand on her heart and thought, _'Thank goodness for the Crimson Dragon, she'll always be there to save the day. But who was that other dragon and what was that feeling? That feeling I felt from my heart?' _

"Tch, look at him, narrowly escaping death!" Lester said as Luna continued to follow Lester and continue the duel. "I won't let that happen again. I will defeat you and you alone! I play a face down and end my turn."

"Who'd be defeated by the likes of you?! I won't let Leo's will go in vain!" Luna responded angrily. She drew her card. "I summon Regulus (Attack 1700/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. Then I activate my face down, Ancient Sunshine! When Regulus is on the field, by removing Ancient Fairy Dragon in my deck from the game, I can inflict 2100 points of direct damage to you," she declared. Regulus' horn began to glow and turn yellow.

"If this connects, Lester will only have 100 life points left!" Jack stated.

Lester smiled sinisterly, however. "I activate Infinity Force! When a monster with Infinity in its name is on my field and effect damage from my opponent's card occurs, it zeros-out the damage and destroys all the monsters on your field," he defended. Luna gasped as Regulus fired a yellow beam out of its horn. But before the attack hit, Lester's trap got in front of him and protected him. After the card received the attack, it fired white beams at Luna's monsters, destroying them. Lester laughed. "You've run out of options now!" Luna looked at her deck as Lester began his turn by drawing his card. "Meklord Emperor Skiel, attack Luna directly!"

Luna gasped in fear as the gun on the bottom of the Meklord Emperor powered up a red blast. It fired a beam at the girl. Luna covered her arms, preparing for the hit but when it didn't hit she looked to see her duel spirits protecting her acting as a shield blocking the blast. But they were obviously struggling.

"But… No, you'll be hurt!" Luna called.

Slowly, the blast couldn't be held any more and Luna cried out as the pain hit her heart a bit but something toned down the pain. Luna wasn't sure what, though.

When the blast was done, Luna's life points were gone and they were surrounded by smoke. Luna came out of the smoke. She was wobbling all of the place, barely keeping her balance. She was about to hit some glass when Regulus caught with his back and stopped her from hitting the glass. She thanked him.

She looked at Lester who didn't look too happy that she survived and left. Luna took off her helmet and thanked her duel monster friends for their support and help. She looked at the Jack, Crow, Akiza, and Leo, who had woken up after being saved by the two dragons.

"Where's Yusei?" she wondered.

"Right here, Luna," came Yusei's voice and they turned as they saw the two coming down with their fires trailing off of them as they landed. Three of the five looked shocked as Yusei was shown to be the other dragon god that saved Leo.

"Yusei?!" she exclaimed. "You the other dragon that saved Leo?!"

"Yep," he answered.

"How did that happen, Yusei?" Akiza called over.

"It's a long story," Yusei answered. "We'll explain later. First we need to check out Lester's place. See if we can find anything there." They agreed.

"Want a ride, Luna?" Keeo asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"We can use a power that'll let us carry you by flight. This way you don't have to ride the duel board back," the goddess explained. She grinned. "Want to join us on a little flight?"

"Sure," Luna agreed getting off.

Yusei turned to the others. "Follow us to Lester's place," he told them and they nodded.

Keeo activated the part of her power and Luna floated up a bit with a slight glow. Yusei grabbed the duel board and they started to fly into the air. Both deities, half morphed with just their wings this time.

Leo muttered, "I wish I could fly."

The god and goddess heard him and smirked at each other. Yusei activated the same ability and Leo was immediately pulled up.

"You could hear me?" Leo questioned.

"Leo, you have a lot to learn about deities," Keeo told him. Leo gave a small smile and they took off again. "We should probably check out Lester's place first. Do you two know where that is?" They nodded. Keeo turned to Yusei. "Now, let's go check out Lester's place."

We got closer to our other friends and Leo and Luna directed us there. We stopped at a deserted land.

"There's nothing here, guys," Crow said.

"That's strange," Leo said. "I was sure it was here. There was a big mansion."

"Yeah," Luna agreed.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

Keeo used her gifts as goddess to look into the past and Yusei followed. "They aren't lying," she said. They looked at her. Yusei nodded. "Just as we can see the future as gods and goddesses, we can see past events wherever we are, and whenever we want. And right now I'm looking at Luna being taught to ride the duel board by Lester here in front of a large mansion."

"Is your ability faulty?" Crow asked.

"I don't think it can be. Especially if we're both seeing the same thing and Keeo's been able to do this longer than I have," Yusei replied.

"How about we ask Bob?" Leo suggested as the two deities took down their abilities.

They agreed and soon found the boy walking on the sidewalk. "Hey, Bob," Leo greeted. "Have you seen Lester anywhere?"

"Lester? Who's that?" Bob asked.

"Huh? You know, Lester? The one who transferred to our school the other day from the east Duel Academy branch?" Leo replied shocked.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Bob responded before leaving.

"What's going on?" Luna wondered.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Keeo stated making them turn to her, "Yusei, think you can help him with his memories?"

"I could, but I'm worried about him remembering and getting too involved in the situation," he answered. "I don't want him in that kind of danger.

"I don't care who it is. They're going to get crushed, courtesy of Jack Atlas," Jack stated.

'_I need to figure out how to work this Accel Synchro. I have to in order to beat the Meklord Emperors,' _Yusei thought._ 'Keeo will help me, that I know. Especially if she's right when she said deities can turbo duel without a duel runner.'_

"Let's get to the garage so you can explain everything about Yusei being an god," Crow suggested. They all nodded in acceptance. The two deities took to the sky while Leo and Luna rode with Crow and Akiza.

**Me: Done!**

**Keeo: That was… long.**

**Me: Aren't you happy about that?**

**Keeo: I mean, yeah. It was just… wow. I never thought you could write so much when your brain is dead as you said.**

**Me: You would be surprised how much writing can help my mind revive itself even in the worst of times. Such as SAT testing and all that big deal, state required, standardized testing. Anyway, to you readers, I'm going to go get ready for the next long days of testing. So that's all for this chapter. But I'll see you in the next one!**

**-bricann**


	52. Speaking Out

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: He-**

**Keeo: Where have you been?!**

**Me: *drops head on desk***

**Crow: What's wrong?**

**Me: I was waiting for Keeo to ask that question.**

**Keeo: Let me guess, you knew you haven't updated in a while and you didn't bother to try.**

**Me: *glares at Keeo while everyone else backs up* Listen, Keeo, you have no idea how much I tried to get back to this story. I STILL need to update The Angel: Demonic Meklords. But I also started a crossover called Trapped that I need to work on as well. PLUS, I have been busy with Drama Club.**

**Keeo: And how has Drama Club kept you away from writing? It's not like it's everyday for the past month.**

**Me: Oooh, you would be surprised. For the past month, I have been in the theatre with a lot. I was on props crew, meaning I was building ALL the props for the show, I was building the set, I was learning what to move and what not to move during scene shifts, and I was fixing props that were broken by actors. Believe me, us on props near killed the guy who broke the trident TWICE.**

**Yusei: Trident? What show is this?**

**Me: Disney's Hercules with a few differences.**

**Luna: Like what?**

**Me: Well, we added some scenes and songs in there that weren't in the original movie like Jack's Lament from Nightmare Before Christmas, Be the Hero from Big Fish the Musical, Left Behind from Spring Awakening with changed lyrics, Friends on the Other Side from Princess and the Frog, and a few more than I can't think of at the moment. And this week is the first week I've had free from going straight from school to the theatre in a long time. And I was at the theatre until seven at the earliest. After that, it was get home, eat, get two hours of homework done, take a shower, and then TRY to sleep. So, word of the wise, Keeo: Do. Not. Push. Me.**

**Keeo: Okay, okay, I got it.**

**Me: Good. Now, let's get to the chapter before I do anything else.**

**Keeo: Like what?**

**Me: Want to find out or get to the chapter?**

**Keeo: *rolls eyes* *nods***

_**Chapter 52: **__**Speaking Out**_

_Yusei's POV_

It had been two days since the incident with Meklord Emperor Skiel and Lester. When we explained everything about me being a new god, mine and Keeo's imprinting, and everything in between, the others seemed okay with it. I knew that relieved both me and Keeo.

At the moment, I rode on the highway with Keeo behind me as I tested out the new engine.

"Want to head to the overlook in the Infinity Tower?" Keeo suggested.

I nodded and turned directions. She gripped on a bit tight at the sudden turn. "Easy, Keeo," I called back gently grabbing her hands locked around my waist.

I realized how tight I was holding Yusei and immediately said, "S-Sorry."

"It's fine," he told me. "Don't worry about me. Besides, I know you're still trying to get over that fear. So don't worry about gripping onto me like that."

"O-Okay," she agreed and laid her head against my back. We found our way to our favorite spot inside the Infinity Tower.

Keeo slowly got off and allowed her arms to rest on the railing. I came beside her as a gently breeze blew our hair back in a relaxing current. But even so, I was still tense for two reasons. One of which, I was reluctant to tell Keeo.

"Are… the Meklord Emperors still worrying you too?" Keeo slowly asked.

"Yeah," I answered, letting one of the reasons go. "After the Ghost and what happened to Leo and Luna…"

"I know," she agreed. We went silent again.

After a few silent minutes, I asked, "What aren't you telling me?" Keeo looked at me confused. I looked at her with a waiting expression.

"Yusei, I…" she stopped.

"Keeo, let me help you," I told her. I pushed some hair out of her face saying, "I love you, Era. It's the main reason I became the God of Memories. So I didn't have to lose you and you didn't have to lose me. So let me be there for you and help you."

Keeo sighed and looked down in a sad worried manner. "I'm really getting scared, Yusei. Now that our friends know, they could be in serious danger. And with what those people did to Leo and Luna and then when you first battled the Ghost…" she trailed off.

"It'll be alright, Keeo," I assured her. "I won't let them touch our friends or you. I promise, they won't be able to get you away from me." I brought her into me tight. He whispered into my hair softly, "I promise, they won't."

"I… I know," she agreed though I could see she was reluctant. And I knew what she was thinking by what I saw in her eyes. She didn't want me to get hurt.

Noticing her reluctance, I brought her face up to meet me. I made her look straight in my eyes. She relaxed a bit as our eyes met. And when I took her lips to mine, neither of us could stop ourselves from giving in to the loving gesture and I felt Keeo relax further.

When I pulled back, I looked at her carefully. "I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure you stay safe and stay with me. I did let myself become a god to ensure we both had each other until you died. So I will keep that promise," I whispered into her ear. "Besides, have I ever made a promise if I didn't feel like I could truly keep?"

"No," she answered.

"Then you know I'll keep the promise," I responded. She nodded. I was about to tell her my final worry when I knew we both heard two duel runners driving up the base of the towers. Keeo slowly pulled back from me. "They already know about us, Keeo. It shouldn't matter whether we're in that position or not now."

"It's… just a bit awkward to be seen in that sort of position,"she responded blushing lightly. I nodded slowly and turned back to the oceanic view across from us followed by Keeo.

It was then that we heard two duel runners park behind us. We looked back for a moment to see Jack and Crow walking up. I slowly turned back to the ocean with Keeo.

"What's up, you guys?" Crow called.

I closed my eyes as another breeze blew through the area. I didn't like the feeling I was getting. I wasn't sure if I was beginning to get the ability to see the future in beginning stages or something, but the feeling was oddly specific. And it was foreboding and worrying.

We stayed silent, so Jack asked, "What's going on with you two?"

"We're just uneasy about all of these," I replied. "And Yliaster is behind all of this."

"Yliaster? I remember Goodwin talking about that group from time to time," Jack responded. "But I don't know. It just sounded like a bunch of mystic Junk."

I turned to the two humans. "They're real, Jack. Roman told me about the group that sent him to become a Dark Signer. And then there was Sherry who dueled me. She told us about how Yliaster killed her parents."

"If they are really, do you really think they're they the ones behind everything?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "I would think so."

"We'll beat them," Crow assured.

"I hope so…" I heard her mutter worried. She then said louder and clearer, "This will probably be a harder fight than the Dark Signers."

"We'll beat them, Keeo," I reassured. "Don't worry about that." She gave a slow nod in response.

"Is something else wrong, Keeo?" Crow asked. She didn't reply, worrying me a bit.

"Keeo?" I called. She looked down. "Keeo, talk to us. You can't keep staying locked up like this. Especially to me."

"I…" Keeo paused and I placed a hand on her shoulder before gently turning her to me. She looked at me and I saw her immediately gave in like I had expected her to. "I just have a bad feeling about something coming up. And you know I can see the future, Yusei. I saw something. It was really vague for some reason and I couldn't really make out what it was. But I didn't like it. It was something bad that was coming up and I don't know what. It worries me, that's all."

"We'll overcome anything that tries to stop us, Keeo," I responded. "You know we will."

"Yusei's right. We've done it before and we'll do it again," Crow told me.

"Right," Jack agreed. "Don't worry about any gut feeling. Or what you saw. We'll beat whatever's coming at us."

"But what if it only gets worse?" Keeo asked.

"We'll beat it and keep protecting people," I assured her. "Can you trust us to do that?"

Keeo gave a slow, nervous nod. "Yes," she agreed.

"It'll be alright," I told her calmly.

"I know," Keeo agreed.

"Let's get back to the garage," Jack suggested.

We nodded in acceptance. Keeo got on behind me on my runner and we took off with the other two.

"So how did you get the engine finally to work, Yusei?" Crow asked him.

"We worked a bit deeper into the programming and found a couple bugs. Keeo helped fix them and it started working after that," he explained.

"With that information, it makes me wonder who's better at programming," Jack stated.

"Yusei," I immediately stepped in. "He learned on his own and actually worked to learn it. I learned from him, after all. And having a mind of a goddess now helps with the intelligence on technological advancements."

"Are there planets that don't have humans or human-like life?" Jack asked.

Keeo and I nodded. "There are too many different species of other worldly lifeforms to count. Some of those lifeforms are governed by their own god who lives in the Realm of Deities," Keeo explained. "Yusei's met a couple new friends from Neptune and Jupiter."

"Jupiter has lifeforms on it?" Crow asked. Keeo nodded. "How? It's a gas planet."

"The inhabitants there live within the gas and have found a way to make the gas into a physical material to create cities with," she explained. He scoffed.

"What other planets are there?" Jack asked

"I can list most of them off at the garage," Keeo answered. "There are too many to list off right now."

"Like how many?" Jack asked.

"About 509,834 different planet species currently that can work like humans or are more advanced," she answered.

"_That_ many?" Crow responded.

"Yep," she answered.

"Talk about variety," he responded. I grinned.

We arrived at the garage and Keeo began to explain everything. From the looks of a Realm of Deities to all the different species of the universe. By the time she was done and they were finished with questions, it had gotten quite late and they went off to bed.

**Me: D. O. N. E. Done.**

**Keeo: At least it's updated.**

**Me: No respect for the busy author?**

**Keeo: Of course I have respect for you! After all, you literally created me and this story!**

**Yusei: Calm down, Keeo. You just have to remember that she has a lot in her life and can't update everyday. Even if she tried.**

**Me: Thanks, Yusei. Hopefully now I can get her off my back every time I can't update every week or more. I can only try as much as possible. But with finals coming up and school and all that, it's no guarantee.**

**Keeo: I get it, I get it.**

**Me: Okay, then. Well, readers, sorry it took so long to get this up there. As you have heard me, Keeo, and the others talking about I've been so busy with Drama and school that I haven't had much chance to write. But now that Drama's over for the year, I should be able to write and update my stories more. Until the next chapter, readers!**

**-bricann**


	53. Accel

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Okay, here!**

**Keeo: Why did you take so long?**

**Me: I've been at Cape Cod for the past week doing a bunch of stuff and not having any time to write within that week to update my stories. **

**Keeo: That's no excuse!**

**Me: Excuse me, but what did you just say? I would love to see you in my shoes and tell me that's no excuse.**

**Yusei: Keeo, don't push her. She's obviously been trying.**

**Me: Added, exams are coming up. So that's double the stress.**

**Keeo: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get to the chapter.**

**Me: Alright, let's go.**

_**Chapter 53: **__**Accel**_

_Keeo's POV_

I flew around the air with Yusei, half in dragon form- half in human form. He looked at me and I gave him a small smile which he returned in an instant.

"Hey, Yusei," I called and he gave me a waiting look, "are you still wondering about the Accel Synchro?"

"Can you read my mind or something?" he asked bluntly.

"No, I can't. But I know your face and how to read you," I replied. "And from what I could tell, you were wondering about something. Not really worried as much as wondering. First thing I thought of was the Accel Synchro summoning."

Yusei smirked. "You know how to read people, that's for sure," he stated.

I gave a soft, singular laugh. "Same with you," I responded.

He flew above me before grabbing me by the waist and holding me against him. We smiled at each other when Yusei asked, "So, mind telling me why you were asking about Accel Synchro?"

"Well, first off, curious," I answered. "Secondly, I think it's time we tried to get you an Accel Synchro."

"Do you know exactly how I'll be able to do that?" Yusei asked me.

"Well, from knowing the future, you'll need a clear mind to complete it," I answered.

"Clear mind?" Yusei questioned.

"I know that you've been worried about the Meklord Emperors and everything that's been going on," I replied. "But you can't linger on fears like that. If you let go of them, you'll find life will be a lot easier. Besides, as a god, you can't stick around fears."

"Yeah, true," he responded. "When do you want to try my accel synchro?"

"Whenever you want to," I answered. "Doesn't have to be at this very moment."

"Good, because I want to stay like this for a bit longer," Yusei responded with a soft smile at me. I returned his smile with my own as we continued to fly through the sky.

. . .

A few hours later, Yusei was driving on his duel runner with me flying beside him. "Now, are you sure you can turbo duel with me without a duel runner?" he asked.

"Yes, Yusei," I answered. I used my power and while a duel disk appeared on my arm with my deck, Yusei's duel runner switched into duel mode. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," Yusei answered.

"Why don't we start with your cards ready to accel synchro and with me able to have Sparkling Wind Dragon out?" I suggested. "Just so we can make this quick."

"Are you sure?" Yusei responded. "Seems a bit unfair in my opinion."

"I'm sure. The monsters you'll have to use are Stardust Dragon and Formula Synchron," I replied. "It's fine, Yusei."

"Right," he agreed and we brought out our monsters. "Why don't you go first, just so we have an equal playing field?"

I smirked. "Thought you would say something like that," I stated and placed a face down. "Okay, you're up, Yusei. Now focus, don't pay attention to worries and fears and let them go. Listen to your heart and clear your mind."

"Right," he agreed and took a deep breath. I watched as he began to speed forward with light angling off of him before he disappeared in a flash of light.

Yusei's POV

I found myself speeding passed stars as a vision of a card came into view. _'What is that?'_ I thought trying to get a good look at it. It soon became clear and I read it, _'Shooting Star Dragon?'_

I suddenly felt myself land on a rocky ground and I looked out at a giant crater made with a tablet like crag in the center. On the crag had a design of the monster card I saw on the way here. I couldn't help but feel drawn to it and slowly walked forward towards the crag. When I reached the giant, card shaped stone, I slowly reached and touched it before I was blinded by a white light.

When the light dimmed, I looked to see myself in a white, grid like space with a mechanism in front of me. Within the mechanism was a man, only his eyes could be seen however.

"You are the one," the man said.

"Huh?" Yusei questioned.

"You, Yusei, God of Memories," I paused for a moment as this man said what I truly was, "are the one who will save this world."

"Wait, what do you mean exactly?" I asked.

"You will know soon enough," the being answered before I was blinded again.

When I was able to see yet again, I found myself back at the crater. But when I looked at my deck, I saw it was glowing. I grabbed a glowing card from within it and found it was the Shoot Star Dragon card I had seen before.

"You have achieved your accel synchro," stated a deep, male voice that I couldn't place. "Protect your Imprinted. Use it to protect the last piece of life you will ever truly have."

I wasn't sure what to make of the person's words but I got on my duel runner and took off back to Keeo and to complete our duel.

Keeo's POV

I saw Yusei come back out of a light after a pulse wave. I didn't know what to expect of his new synchro summoning, that was something I found he could not see.

But he came out of the light with a zooming dragon as he called, "I call forth, Shooting Star Dragon (Attack 3300/ Defense 2500)!"

"Nice, Yusei!" I called with a smile.

He smiled back. "Let's finish this duel. I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect," he called. "With it, I can check the top five cards on my deck for tuner monsters." He pulled the card. "I pulled three. Which means I'm allowed to wage three separate attacks."

"Go for it, Yusei," I told him.

He nodded and called for the attacks. The first went through my monster dropping me to 3500 life points. The second dropped me straight to 200. And the final direct attack dropped me to 0. Yusei pulled to a stop while I landed.

I walked up to him. "Nicely done, Yusei," I told him. "You got your accel synchro."

"Thanks to your help," he responded.

"No," I denied. "You did this on your own. I was only there to get you started."

"Let's get back to the garage," Yusei suggested. "It's getting late."

I smiled. "Alright," I agreed.

"Why don't you ride with me?" he asked.

I looked down for a moment but nodded and got on behind him. He drove off with that.

**Me: Done!**

**Keeo: That was decent. Could've been better.**

**Me: I know, but I was trying to at least get a chapter done before tomorrow when I'm back to school, preparing for exams and tests I missed. I was trying to do my best with this chapter and I hope it turned out better than my Grammar Nazi, story judging mind allows me to see.**

**Keeo: Let's the readers say what they thought if they want. You'll find out eventually from their perspective.**

**Me: Thanks, Keeo. Now, readers, I apologize if this isn't the best chapter or isn't as good as some others that I have written. I was trying my best while studying for exams. And with my brain dead from sleep deprivation of not sleeping last night or the past two nights, it's not helping my extreme writing creativity stay strong. So let me know what you think and I'll do my best to keep the rest of the chapters as decent as possible. Until the next chapter, my readers!**

**-bricann**


	54. Amnesia

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Keeo: Where have-?!**

**Me: Keeo, before you go at me about not updating in a while, let me explain. Not only was I busy with friends, exams, and all that crap. But then my account, for some reason, decided to give me the middle finger and not allow me to upload any files onto my document manager on FanFiction. So I couldn't update even if I wanted to. And I did. I had like three or four chapters of The Angel: Demonic Meklords and a chapter for Envoy of the Gods done and ready to be updated. And then this. So before you go at me saying I should update faster, tell that to my fucking account who didn't want to work for me. **

**Leo: Did bricann just swear?**

**Crow: I suggest we don't push her too much. She doesn't swear unless she is super stressed, tired, angry, or all of the above.**

**Me: Good idea, Crow. And I suggest you follow it. Keeo, I'm looking at you.**

**Keeo: Just get to the chapter.**

**Me: Alright, here it is.**

_**Chapter 54: Amnesia**_

_Third Person POV_

Keeo sat behind Yusei as he sped up his duel runner. She was holding a bit tight, but it didn't bother Yusei. But he was also thinking about the speed of his duel runner, _'This kind of speed is no good! I need a new engine that can surpass the limits no matter what.'_

"_You'll be fine, Yusei," _Keeo told him telepathically. He looked at her shocked. _"You have your accel synchro now. You'll be okay to beat the Meklord Emperors."_

"_You really think Shooting Star Dragon is enough to beat them?" _he asked. She nodded. _"I believe you."_

"_Why don't we get back to the garage for now?" _Keeo suggested.

"_By the way, are you going to come to dinner that Trudge and Mina all invited us for?" _Yusei asked.

"_No, it wouldn't be right," _she answered.

"_It would be fine, Keeo. I want you by my side anyways," _Yusei responded as he placed his hand on hers that were locked around his waist.

"_Alright,"_ she agreed. He nodded at her with a small smile before turning to head back to the garage.

. . .

Later that night, Trudge and Mina sat across from Yusei, Jack, Crow, and I in a fancy restaurant. As soon as we got the food, me just settling with water, Crow dug in.

"Thanks. I don't know what this is about but…" Crow stopped mid-sentence and noticed Jack and Yusei weren't eating. "Come on, guys, eat."

Jack folded his arms as he said, "This is strange."

Mina and Trudge coughed a bit and Mina asked, stuttering a bit, "W-What is it?"

"Martha always told me, 'Nothing in this world is free. Be thankful to those who speak strict words to you. Watch out for a person who talks to nicely'. Keeo's also taught me that," Yusei replied.

"It's just as Yusei says. You wouldn't treat us like this for no reason," Jack agreed.

Trudge and Mina obviously were getting nervous. "W-What is it?" Trudge stuttered like Mina.

"So there's no strings attached?" Jack asked.

Trudge hesitantly replied, "Truth is, we have a small favor to ask you."

"I knew it," Jack responded.

"It's nothing too difficult. We found a person with memory loss. We were wondering if you could take care of him," Mina told them.

"Why should we do something like that?" Yusei asked. I knew he was right, I would've even asked that. Trudge and Mina could've found someone else to take care of the guy. There was no true reason to ask them as far as I could tell.

"Right now, New Domino City is busy with the tourists and turbo duelists. It's okay if just for a little while," Mina replied.

"Our garage isn't a hotel," Jack retorted.

"Besides, we can't take care of anyone right now anyways," Crow added still eating.

"Come on, Yusei," Trudge begged.

"Sorry, but we can't," Yusei responded.

"Jack, please," Mina begged.

"No," Jack refused bluntly.

"Can't you do something?" Trudge continued to Crow.

"Sorry, but we really can't," Crow intervened.

They looked at me. "Guys, I just stay there from time to time. It's their place, so I have no right to make a decision for them," I told them. "Even if I am a goddess."

"You're being treated to something like this and you plan to refuse?" Trudge asked mad.

"Where is he right now?" Crow asked.

"He should have been here a long time ago," Trudge remarked.

"If he doesn't come, we can't do anything," Crow told them.

Later, we walked back into the garage. As we walked, Crow said, "That was close. We were about to take in a stranger."

"That's because you ate all that food without paying attention to the details," Jack remarked.

"That's because I never know when I'll eat food like that again!" Crow retorted while Yusei and I sighed.

That's when we noticed someone working on Jack's runner. Jack and Crow then noticed as well.

"What're you doing to my runner?!" Jack asked angry. "Are you one of those duel runner thieves?" He then punched the man in the face so hard, the man flew to the ground. "Don't ever come near my duel runner again! Be glad I'm only doing this to you!" He then drove off.

I helped the person up while Yusei asked him, "Are you okay?"

"Guys, we should just leave that guy alone," Crow told us.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I responded. I sensed a lot of light in the man and looked at Yusei who nodded, silently telling me he sensed it as well.

Trudge and Mina ran over. "What happened?" Trudge asked.

"It wasn't Jack's fault," Crow replied and pointed over to the man next to Yusei and I. "It's because this guy messed with Jack's duel runner."

"Bruno!" Mina called at the man. "Why are you in a place like this?"

Bruno got on his knees and apologized, "Sorry. I thought his duel runner was amazing and I got sucked up into it."

"Is this the person you wanted us to look after?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," Mina answered.

"What should we do?" Crow asked Yusei.

"Even if I asked him to…" Yusei was cut off by Jack coming in.

Jack grabbed Bruno and said, "I'll return him later." He then rode off again.

"What's going on?" Crow wondered.

"Let's go," Yusei said and turned to Mina and Trudge as I boarded behind him. "Let us handle the rest."

We found Bruno being thrown to the ground. "Please stop," Bruno begged. "I hate violence." I flew off Yusei's runner and grabbed Jack's arm to hold him back.

"Jack, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Crow asked the Signer.

Jack ignored him and asked Bruno, "What did you do to my runner?"

"What're you talking about?" Yusei wondered.

"My duel runner's power has increased," Jack answered surprising me and Yusei.

"All I did was adjust the computer in your runner a bit," Bruno told Yusei.

"Yusei tried to increase the power of our duel runners so much," Crow stated. "And you did all of that in that short amount of time."

"That's the only thing I can think of," Jack added.

I followed Yusei as he walked up to Bruno and placed his hands on Bruno's shoulders, kindly asking him, "How did you do it?"

Bruno got up and went to a computer with Jack's runner on it. "I changed the timing of the boosters so it can power up slightly," he informed.

"I hadn't noticed it before," I said and Yusei nodded in agreement.

"What're they talking about?" Crow asked.

"I have no idea," Jack replied. "Don't let your guard down. I can't think of him as being an ally." I looked at Jack and Crow making them turn back to us.

"_Guys, he isn't that bad. He actually has a lot of light in him," _I told them mentally and they looked at me shocked. After all, I had never talked to them telepathically at all. I returned my attention to Bruno explaining.

"This is also applied to Crow and your duel runners," he told Yusei. "If I tweak the program, the power should be greater than now."

"Really?" Crow asked.

"Crow, are you listening to what he's saying?" Jack asked.

Bruno turned to Crow. "I'll adjust it right away," he told the bird named man. Crow began thrilled about it while Jack face-palmed.

"Is your name…" Yusei asked but Bruno finished.

"Yeah, my name is Bruno," he answered. "You're Yusei, Crow, Keeo, and Jack, right?" We nodded.

"With your skills, I want you to look at this. It's not moving so well," Yusei said and brought him over to his duel runner's computer.

"This is the Ener-D engine using your project," Bruno responded.

"Does it still rotate?" Crow asked.

"It doesn't yet," Yusei replied.

"It's just using a program right now. But it's better for you to use it," Bruno added. "The Ener-D in a duel runner engine gets worn down as it is used."

"But you can use the program to improve the speed, right?" I asked.

"Right," he answered.

"Isn't that what the new engine was for?" Jack asked. "Are you making a mistake?"

"Can you stay quiet for a while? We're talking about something important right now," Yusei told Jack. I was too caught up into what they were talking about to correct Yusei's actions. I needed to learn this too.

But I did hear Jack ask, "Are you serious?" We ignored him and continued to talk to Bruno.

**Me: There. Done.**

**Jack: Did you really just have them ignore me?**

**Me: No, the show had them ignore you. Remember, this story is a fanfiction based directly off the series. I just go by how the show goes.**

**Jack: Yeah, sure, okay.**

**Me: Anyway, at least this is up. And hopefully these will be done soon. I have a billion other things for other stories that I have to write. Once these are done, I'll get going on those and you'll have to let me know what you think. As for now, readers, let me know on what you think through PMs and reviews. Until the next chapter, readers!**

**-bricann**


	55. Stolen

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: I'm here!**

**Keeo: Nice and quick. Good!**

**Me: I try, Keeo. And I can only try.**

**Luna: At least it doesn't seem like you're stressed anymore.**

**Crow: Yeah, you seem a lot better.**

**Me: When I finally was able to update chapters, I was about to scream in happiness because I hate keeping readers waiting so long. So, I am happy and a lot less stressed… for now. I've also had songs from the **_**Hamilton**_** musical stuck in my head which I love, so… yeah.**

**Keeo: I didn't realize you cared about your readers so much.**

**Me: Really?**

**Keeo: *shrugs* **

**Me: My readers are important to me. They can turn into friends or just let me know whether I doing good or not which I appreciate. So I care about my readers quite a bit and don't like to keep them waiting. I don't want to be one of those authors who doesn't update a story for years and kind of disappears off the map. I plan on finishing as many of my stories as possible. Anyway, let's get to the chapter!**

_**Chapter 55: Stolen**_

_Third Person POV_

The next day, Keeo sat with Bruno and Yusei as they talked about some programming information.

"Thanks for the help, Bruno," Keeo told him.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed. "Your suggestions have been helpful."

"Your basics for it were solid. As I would've expected for Professor Fudo's son," Bruno responded.

"Did you know my father?" Yusei asked.

Bruno didn't answer the question. "Professor Fudo's Ener-D is in all the duel runner engines. Any duel runner mechanic would know. Does your name come from the Yusei Gear?" he asked.

"I think so," Yusei replied.

"Huh. It's an interesting name. The 'Yusei Gear' is an interesting name," Bruno responded.

"I can agree on that," Keeo said making the two men look at her. "One gear won't do anything. The central gear uses the surrounded gears to rotate."

Bruno nodded. "If we were just using parts of the duel runner, what's the central gear that moves them?" he asked.

"It's the duel monsters that are with us in turbo duels. Above that, I have bonds with Jack, Crow, and Keeo," Yusei replied and the Crimson Dragon nodded as he subtly intertwined his fingers with hers.

"It sounds wonderful," Bruno commented.

"Mina told us you lost your memories," Yusei mentioned.

"When I realized it, I was washed up on the beach," Bruno answered.

"Were you in some sort of accident?" Yusei asked.

"I don't remember it at all," he replied. "And when I work on duel runner and duel, it feels like I can remember something."

"_Yusei, remember who you are," _I told him mentally.

He nodded. "I can probably help with your memories," he told Bruno.

"You can? How?" Bruno asked.

"Yusei and I are deities," Keeo told him, shocking the man. "I'm the Crimson Dragon, or the Goddess of Light and Peace. Yusei is the God of Memories."

"So you think he could give me my memories back?" Bruno asked.

"Saved my memories," she replied.

"You want to try, Bruno?" Yusei asked him.

"If you think it'll work, I'll try it," Bruno answered.

Yusei nodded. He set his left hand's fingers in an arch around Bruno's heart and placed his right on Bruno's forehead. They both closed their eyes and Keeo watched as Yusei began to focus. Soon, Yusei pulled back and Bruno shook his head.

"Do you remember?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, I think," he answered.

"I was dueling someone when I crashed," Bruno answered.

"Who were you dueling?" Keeo asked.

"Someone called Primo," he answered. I looked at Yusei and he looked at me.

"We'll find out who they are," Yusei told Bruno. "If something like this happens again, come to me and I'll help."

"I think anyone with memory problems would come to the God of Memories, to be honest," he responded. "Since you can get lost memories back with ease and with no pain."

Yusei grinned. "Thanks, I think," he stated. "Hey, Bruno, could you stay a while?"

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. For the WRGP, we need a new machine," Yusei answered.

"If that's okay with you, I'll become part of the gear that reaches towards your dreams," Bruno agreed.

"Thanks," Yusei responded and they grabbed hands while Keeo grinned.

A while later, Jack and Crow were sitting around, with annoyed and bored expressions and their faces. Leo and Luna then came into the room and Leo asked, "Yusei, can you come play?"

"Leo just found a new combo," Luna added.

Seconds later, Akiza came in. "Yusei, I have a problem with my physics," she said.

Crow shush them. They began to talk about Bruno a bit and Keeo sighed before turning to Akiza. "I can help you with your physics, Akiza," she told her.

"Thanks, Keeo," she stated and Keeo walked to help her.

Eventually, Keeo returned and helped Bruno and Yusei as they typed on the keyboard until they finished the program. "We did it," Bruno said. "This program is a miracle."

"Yeah," Keeo agreed followed by Yusei.

"Can I take a quick rest since I haven't had a rest for two days?" Bruno asked.

"Yeah, I haven't either," Yusei responded.

"We'll install the program into the machine tomorrow," I suggested. They nodded and Bruno went to bed.

"Why don't we head to bed?" Yusei suggested. But talons tapping on the ground outside caught our attention. "Tekei?"

Keeo sighed. "Yep," she answered. "I'll deal with this. You should go get some rest."

"Are you sure, Keeo?" he asked. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"If something happens, I'll contact you telepathically," she answered.

Yusei sighed. "Alright," he agreed and walked away with one last look at Keeo.

Keeo walked to the door and slowly opened it. But not even the large bird was in sight. "Tekei?" she called a bit quiet.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and held her arms back. "The Crimson Dragon in mortal form, hm?" came a voice from beside her. "Beautiful like any goddess ever created."

"Who are you?" Keeo called.

A cloth was put over her face and her vision was getting blurry. But a faint face came out one really being able to make out a white hood and a metal thing over his eye.

"You'll find out soon enough, Crimson Dragon," he stated before all went black.

. . .

The next day, Yusei woke up to find the program they made gone… and Keeo. _'Keeo, where are you?' _he thought.

"The data was stolen?!" Jack exclaimed angry as he and Bruno informed the other two.

"I was careless," Yusei admitted. "I should have kept a backup."

"It's all our fault. All three of us were careless," Bruno stated. "Right now, there's nothing we can do about it."

Jack grabbed Bruno and asked him, "Were you the one who stole it? I thought you were suspicious from the start."

"You're wrong. It wasn't me," Bruno replied.

"Let Bruno go," I told Jack.

"Don't stop me! I'll get everything out of Bruno," Jack retorted.

"Jack, stop it already," Crow stated defensively, walking over.

"Why are you trying to protect him?" Jack asked.

"There's nothing to protect. If Bruno did it, then he would have ran away after stealing the data," Crow reasoned. "What kind of thief would stick around after stealing something?"

"Whatever," Jack gave in and let Bruno go.

"Creating a program needs a lot of work. It's complicated," Bruno said. He folded his arms, adding, "It's near impossible to create the program Yusei, Keeo, and I made."

"The only way to find the thief, then," Jack said.

Crow blew over the computer keyboard and said, "The guy didn't leave behind any evidence. I can't even find a fingerprint."

"Without any evidence, how can we find the thief?" Jack wondered.

"Are you forgetting that I'm a god?" Yusei asked and they looked at him. "I can look into the past and figure out who took the program."

"Then what're you waiting for?" Jack asked.

Yusei sighed at his impatient attitude but focused and his eyes glowed to the guys as he watched the area in the past. He first saw Keeo walking out and the door shut quietly after a few seconds by a more masculine hand, which made Yusei worry a bit. But a few minutes after that, he saw the person coming in and going to the program.

'_Lazar!' _Yusei thought as he recognized the person. He came out of the past and his eyes stopped glowing.

"Well?" Crow prodded.

"It was Lazar," Yusei answered.

"Lazar?" Jack repeated.

"Who's Lazar?" Bruno asked.

"Assistant Director of the Public Maintenance Security Bureau," Yusei answered. "And yeah, he's the one I saw steal the program."

"For what reason?" Crow asked.

"That, I don't know," Yusei answered.

Suddenly, Tekei came calling at him in the People of the Stars' language that Yusei had grown to be able to understand, _"Yusei! Yusei!"_

"_What is it, Tekei?" _he responded. _"Where's Keeo?"_

"_Someone came and took her last night. And I can't find her anywhere. Not even her energy signature," _the bird explained. _"You are the only one who can find her."_

"_Any ideas of who the person was?" _Yusei asked.

"_They were with Lazar and it was three people. One large man, one average man, and one kid person," _Tekei answered.

"What's going on, Yusei?" Crow asked. "Why is Tekei so panicky?"

"Someone kidnapped Keeo last night," Yusei answered bluntly.

"Are you serious?!" Jack exclaimed as they all went on alert.

"I wouldn't joke about that and Tekei wouldn't be this wired up if I weren't," Yusei replied.

"Any idea where she is?" Bruno asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "But I'll find her as soon as I can." He then ran out the door and took off half morphed with Tekei staying close.

**Me: Alright, then.**

**Yusei: What just happened?**

**Me: Well…**

**Keeo: What did you do? Where are you having them take me?**

**Me: Can't say that, now can I? You'll find out next chapter.**

**Keeo: *groans***

**Me: Deal with it. Well, readers, see you next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	56. Trapped

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hello!**

**Keeo: Well, hey!**

**Crow: I never got to ask, what is this **_**Hamilton**_** musical you mentioned last chapter?**

**Me: You don't know what **_**Hamilton**_** is?**

**Crow: Uh… No.**

**Me: It's a cultural phenomenon of a musical where it tells the story of America's first Secretary of Treasury, Alexander Hamilton with hip-hop and rap instead of anything classical. It was nominated for a record of sixteen Tony Awards and won eleven of them which is ONE away from tying to get the most awards won in one night which is twelve. It is literally one ody the best musicals I have ever seen. And with me in Drama, I've seen a lot.**

**Crow: Sounds… interesting.**

**Me: Some people may laugh at the musical style in it for the time period, but it is amazing and I am dying to see it in person. Lately, I can only listen to the music and even then I probably know more about that timeline than my entire family.**

**Luna: You really love it, don't you?**

**Me: Honestly, all of my Drama Club does. We deduced that if you want to know for sure if someone is a part of Drama, start singing a **_**Hamilton **_**song and if they sing along, they are part of Drama. I honestly have no idea how I haven't listened to the **_**Hamilton**_** soundtrack a literal 24/7. Anyway, I've blabbed on about the musical long enough. Let's get to the chapter for the reader's sake!**

_**Chapter 56: Trapped**_

_Third Person POV_

Yusei flew around the air with Tekei, keeping a close eye out for Keeo's energy signature but also keeping his mind of finding Lazar. He groaned in annoyance as he couldn't seem to find his fellow deity anywhere.

'_Where is she?' _Yusei thought.

"_God Yusei, do you sense her yet?" _Tekei asked.

"_Not yet," _he answered. _"I'll try contacting her telepathically again." _He then sent a message to Keeo telepathically, _"Keeo! Keeo, please, answer me!"_

"_Yu… sei?" _came her weak response.

"_Keeo! Keeo, where are you?" _he asked.

"_I… I don't know. I'm in some cage in a building someone. Seems like a room to an old warehouse or factory," _she answered. _"But, I can't even break the cage bars even with my deity's strength."_

"_Hold on, Keeo. Tekei and I are trying to find you," _Yusei responded. _"Send a signal out so I can find you."_

"_A-Alright," _she agreed and there was a pulse wave before Yusei found the source of the signal.

"_Alright, I got you. I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise," _Yusei responded. He turned to contacting Bruno and the others. _"I've got a lock on Keeo. I'm heading there now. Any sign of Lazar?"_

"_I'm following him to this old factory by the pier," _Bruno answered.

"_Wait, Yusei, since when can you contact us telepathically?" _Crow asked.

"_For a while. I just never used it without anyone but Keeo," _he answered.

"_Would've been good to know," _Jack stated.

"_Sorry," _Yusei responded. _"I wasn't really sure how to tell you about that ability."_

"_It's fine," _Crow responded.

Yusei landed on the ground beside Bruno who had just gotten there. "Hey, Bruno," Yusei greeted.

"She in there?" he asked.

"Yes," Yusei answered as Tekei landed on his shoulder. "Let's go." Bruno nodded and followed him in.

. . .

Keeo pulled at the bars to try to pry them open, but they wouldn't budge. "How… come I can't open these?" she muttered as she let go of the bars.

"Because they are embedded with a power in order to keep you in that little cage," the man from before stated walking up. "All we're waiting for now is for Yusei to come here and join you."

"What do you mean 'join me'?" I asked.

"You'll see," the man responded with a laugh before walking out.

. . .

"_Yusei!" _came Keeo's voice.

"_Keeo! What's wrong?" _he responded concerned by your voice.

"_The man who got me, he came when I asked why I couldn't break the bars and explained it. He then said that he was waiting for you to come and join me," _she explained. _"Yusei, you have to stay away from where I'm from."_

"_No way, Keeo. No matter the danger, I'm coming to get you," _he retorted. _"I'm not letting these people have you. You don't know what they would do to you."_

"_But, Yusei…" _she began but he cut her off.

"_No 'buts'! I'm coming to find you," _he told her. _"I promise."_

"_Just… be careful," _she responded. _"Don't get caught with me."_

"_I can't promise anything, but I'll try," _he assured.

"_Alright," _she agreed.

"This is almost like a spaceship or something," Bruno stated as they walked.

"I guess," Yusei agreed.

They walked around to further investigate the area. "Do you have any idea on where Keeo is in here?" Bruno asked the god.

"Follow me," Yusei stated. Suddenly, alarms went off a door with a purple aura around it separated Yusei from Bruno. "Bruno!"

"I'm fine!" the man called back.

Yusei tried to pass through the door to get to Bruno, but he couldn't get through. "Something's blocking my ability to pass through and get to you," he told Bruno.

"Then, I'll keep up my search on this side while you keep up yours," Bruno stated.

"Be careful, Bruno," Yusei told him. "I don't like the feeling I'm getting about this place." He then ran through the halls, wanting to get to Keeo as soon but kept an eye out for Lazar. _'How big is this place?' _he thought. He turned and noticed a familiar, purple haired clown turning a corner into a room. _'Lazar…' _he thought.

As soon as he got within arm's reach of Lazar, Yusei grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. Yusei held Lazar off the ground slightly, with his arm at Lazar's neck.

"Oh, hello, Yusei," Lazar greeted nervously. "Wha-What seems to be the problem?"

"Where's the program and Keeo?" Yusei asked sternly.

"Why, I don't know anything about either of them," Lazar denied innocently.

"Don't play dumb, Lazar," Yusei ordered as his glare intensified and even Lazar grew slightly fearful of the deadly eyes being directed at him. "Where are they?" Yusei asked again, slightly anger and frustration in his voice.

"Uh… um… uh…" Lazar stammered. He was obviously trying to find a way out of the situation without telling anything of what he knew but he was struggling to with Yusei's glare that only seemed to grow stronger the longer he waited. "I… You see, my higher ups…" Lazar was cut off as a robot came out, taking all of their attention to it.

"Orders received. Closing and locking all exits in room," he listed off.

'_That's not good,'_ Yusei thought as the doors shut and were locked tight. He went to one and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "Even with my deity strength I can't break this door open." He growled slightly and thought, _'How am I going to get to Keeo now?'_

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "We're trapped here, then," Yusei stated. He sent a glare at Lazar.

"Lockdown sequence complete. If the doors are to be unlocked, you must defeat me in a duel," the robot requested.

"So we have to beat that thing to get out?" Yusei asked.

"Correct," the robot answered. "Choose a player."

"Uh, how about one of you do it?" Lazar suggested.

"Fine," Yusei agreed. He jumped over the railing and onto the ground. He got his duel disk and deck ready in its slot.

"Duel initiated," the robot called. "Opponent may have first turn."

"Fine," Yusei agreed and drew his card. "I activate the spell card One for One! By sending Speed Warrior from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Level Eater (Attack 600/ Defense 0) in defense mode. I then summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode and activate its effect. This allows me to special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my graveyard in defense mode with its effects negated. Now I tune Speed Warrior with Junk Synchron in order to synchro summon, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!" His monster came to the field with his signature punch. "And due to Junk Warrior's effect, it gains attack equal to the attack of all level two or below monsters I control (Junk Warrior: Attack 2900). I then set a face down and end my turn."

The robot drew his card. "Activating card, Level Limit- Area B! Now all level four or above monsters will be changed to defense position," it declared and Junk Warrior switched to its defense mode. "Ending turn with three face downs."

Yusei drew his card. "I activate Graceful Revival to special summon Speed Warrior from my graveyard in attack mode," he declared.

"Activating counter, Malfunction to negate the activation of Graceful Revival and resetting it by paying 500 life points," the robot fought and its life points fell to 3500. And since Graceful Revival was negated Speed Warrior returned to the graveyard. "And now since a counter trap card I control negated one of your cards, I can special summon Lock Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) in defense position. Now while Lock Dragon is in face up defense mode, both players are forbidden from special summoning monsters. I then activate Counter Force. This card gains one Charge Counter due to a counter trap card being activated. During my standby phase, I can send Counter Force to the graveyard and inflict 1000 points of damage to you for each Charge Counter that is on Counter Force."

'_That thing is going to try to put four counters on it, so it can inflict 4000 points of damage at me. I need to find a way around this monster and fast,' _Yusei thought.

. . .

Meanwhile, Bruno walked into a new room and looked around in shock. Suddenly the door opened behind him and he couldn't see who it was before he was knocked out.

. . .

"I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

The bot drew its card. "I activate Summon Pass! Now when a player normal summon a level four or below monster, the player's opponent draws one card and the summoned monster's controller must then call what type of card is drawn, a monster, spell, or trap. If the player calls wrong, the summoned monster is destroyed," it declared. "I set one face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew. "I switch Level Eater into attack position and activate Synchro Gift. By reducing Junk Warrior's attack to 0 (Junk Warrior: Attack 0) until the end phase, I can increase the attack of Level Eater by the original attack of Junk Warrior until the end phase (Level Eater: Attack 2900)," he declared. "Level Eater, attack Lock Dragon!"

"Countering with Negate Attack. This negates the attack and ends the battle phase. And then the effect of Counter Force activates, giving it a second Charge Counter," the robot countered.

"I end my turn," Yusei finished and due to it being the end phase, Level Eater's attack returned to 600 and Junk Warrior's attack returned to 2900.

The robot drew a card. "Setting one face down and ending turn," he declared.

Yusei drew his card. He was beginning to worry. _'The longer I stay here dueling this robot, the less time I have before I won't be able to save Keeo,' _he thought. That's when alarms started going off and lights blinked in an eerie, red glowing pattern.

"SELF-DESTRUCTION INITIATED! PLEASE EVACUATE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY!" a mechanical voice called. It continued to repeat its warning over and over.

"Yusei, please hurry!" Lazar called.

"I'm trying, Lazar! I have to find Keeo, anyways," Yusei retorted. He turned back to the duel. "I summon Drill Synchron (Attack 800/ Defense 300) in attack mode!"

"I activate the effect of Summon Pass!" the robot called and it drew its card. "Guess the type of card."

"A trap," Yusei stated. The robot revealed the card to be the trap card, Barrel Behind the Door. "I activate Blind Spot Strike! This increases the attack of Drill Synchro by the defense of Lock Dragon until the end phase."

"Activating, Magic Jammer. This negates the effect of your card and destroys it by discarding Barrel Behind the Door! This also added a third Charge Counter to Counter Force," the robot defended.

"I end my turn," Yusei finished.

"_Yusei!"_ came Crow's voice in Yusei's mind. _"You need to get out of there!"_

"_Are you watching this?" _Yusei asked.

"_Yeah, and you need to get out of there now!" _Jack replied.

"_I can't. This entire room's been put on lockdown until I beat this robot. I have Lazar in here too and neither of us can leave until I beat this thing," _Yusei explained.

"_Then hurry it up!" _Crow retorted.

"_I'm trying, Crow. For now, all of you get out of here. I'll meet you outside. And hopefully with Keeo," _Yusei reassured.

"_Do you know where she is?" _Bruno asked.

"_Yes," _Yusei answered. _"But I'll get to her as soon as I'm done here. For now, you three get out."_

"_Yusei, you don't have time to beat that thing and look for her," _Bruno stated.

"_I don't have a choice. Just get out now!" _Yusei responded before cutting the connection. He turned back to the duel again, blocking out Lazar's urgent, and annoying, calls for the angel to hurry.

The robot drew its card. "Activating Messenger of Peace! Now neither player can attack with monsters that have 1500 or more attack points," it declared. "And during each of my standby phases, I must either pay 100 life points or destroy Messenger of Peace. Ending turn there."

Yusei drew his card. "I activate Double Cyclone! By targeting my set Graceful Revival and your Counter Force, I can destroy them," he declared.

"Activating Solemn Judgement to negate the effect of Double Cyclone by paying half my life points," the robot declared and its life points fell to 1750. The effect of Counter Force activated, giving it a fourth counter.

"I tribute Level Eater in order to tribute summon Earthquake Giant (Attack 1600/ Defense 2100) in attack mode," Yusei fought but duel to the effect of Level Limit- Area B, Yusei's monster was switched to defense position since it was a level five monster. "I activate the effect of Earthquake Giant! Since its battle position was changed, I can switch Lock Dragon to attack mode. And this means Lock Dragon's effect is no longer applied to both players. And then I activate, Panic Wave! By destroying Graceful Revival, I can negate the effects of all face up Continuous Spell and Trap cards and any effect monsters you control this turn. So now I tune Junk Warrior with Drill Synchron to synchro summon, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)! Now Stardust Dragon, attack Lock Dragon!" The attack succeeded and the robot's life points fell to 0.

All the doors were unlocked and Yusei ordered, "Lazar, get out of here! I have to go find Keeo! But I'm coming for you next." Lazar gulped before running off. He looked at the bird on his shoulder. "Tekei, go with him. Make sure he doesn't try to run for it." The bird nodded before taking off after the clown.

Yusei half morphed to give himself most of his power and flew through the walls until he reached Keeo. She was locked in a cage as she said, but looked at him as he landed across from her.

"Yusei, you really shouldn't have come," she told him.

"I don't care about any danger," he told her and began to pull at the bars but they stayed locked. Suddenly, a cage came down over Yusei and locked him in.

"That's why, Yusei! They want you too!" Keeo stated. Yusei went back to his completely human form and held her face.

"I'll get us out of this, Keeo," he reassured.

"No, you won't," stated a voice familiar to Keeo. Yusei turned to see the man walking up. "Two deities in one day. This will get us promising results."

"Results on what?" Yusei asked.

"You'll find out soon," the man responded vaguely.

"Are you ever going to tell me who you even are?" Keeo asked.

"My name? My name is Primo," he answered and both Yusei and Keeo froze for a moment, recognizing the name. "Yes, I am the one who took away Bruno's memories. Too bad he got them back. But I suppose when he's friends with the God of Memories, I shouldn't be too surprised." He pressed a button on top of Keeo's cage before it began to float and he pushed it into the back of the truck as the countdown was reaching its final seconds. Once Keeo was in, Primo came back and pushed Yusei's cage in. He then shut the back door and they felt the truck move.

"Yusei, what're we going to do?" Keeo asked as they felt the truck move forward. Yusei looked down in thought.

**Me: Yet another cliffhanger! Don't you just love them?**

**Keeo and Yusei: No.**

**Me: Same. I mean, it's fun writing them, but not fun reading them. Well, that's the end of this chapter though. So, I'm sorry to readers, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Promise! Welp… until next chapter, readers!**

**-bricann**


	57. The Heart Forces Every Move

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Welp…**

**Jack: "Welp"?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* **_**Well**_**… *looks around* Where's Yusei and Keeo?**

**Crow: They were kidnapped in the last chapter, remember?**

**Me: But that's in the story. Keeo and I went over this before. Even when something happens in the story, it doesn't effect you guys here. **

**Crow: *raise eyebrows* Does that mean they are kidnapped in real life?**

**Jack: Does that surprise you?**

**Me: If it worries you, you can go search for them.**

**Akiza: Doesn't it concern you?**

**Me: Knowing them, they'll get out of it.**

**Leo: Does that count for the story as well?**

**Me: Not saying. Let's get to the chapter for now and then you may (or may not) have your answer. *smiles* **

**Leo, Luna, Jack, Akiza, and Crow: *looks at each other nervously***

_**Chapter 57: The Heart Forces Every Move**_

_Third Person POV_

Jack, Bruno, and Crow looked as the building went up in smoke. "Yusei!" Crow called.

"Hey! Get off of me, you stupid bird!" they heard Lazar yell.

They ran over to see Tekei holding Lazar from running. "There's Tekei, but where's Yusei?" Jack asked.

"Let's go get the program from Lazar and then talk to Tekei about it," Bruno suggested.

Jack and Crow nodded and ran over to Lazar. "Alright, Lazar, hand over the program," Jack ordered grabbing hold of him.

"I am sorry to say, I don't have it," Lazar stated.

"Where is it?" Crow asked.

"My higher-up has it now," Lazar answered. "I cannot help you any further."

"And what about Keeo and Yusei?" Bruno saked.

"That? I have no clue about," he replied.

"You're useless," Jack stated and punched Lazar across the face before letting Lazar go to run off, which he did. They turned to a bird.

"Humans instinct to violence, such a despicable thing," Tekei stated.

"Do you know where they are? They're gods so they couldn't have died from that," Crow asked.

"I do still sense their energies. But I am merely a protector and guide. I cannot track those energies to their sources like another god or goddess can," Tekei stated landing on the ground and beginning to preen his feathers. "I must apologize for that."

"Do you know anything about where the energy is coming from?" Jack asked.

"Just that it is moving fast. Not as fast as they usually go when they are flying, so I would assume they are in a land vehicle," Tekei answered.

"Yusei didn't bring his duel runner, though," Crow stated.

"And he wouldn't take a ride from just anyone he first saw," Jack stated. "In fact, he would probably only right his duel runner."

"I cannot tell you much more, friends of the great deities," Tekei stated. "I do not know anything else that would be of any help. I am sorry."

"You're some magical being, right?" Bruno asked.

"To an extent, yes," Tekei replied. "Why?"

"If you could locate exactly where their energy is coming from, you could send a signal to our duel runners with coordinates of their location," Bruno stated. "So we can get there and get them out."

"Impressive plan," Tekei stated. "Very smart, you are. Alright, I will do so. Despite my wanting to stay well clear of loud, mechanical objects like a duel runner." He then flew off to go do his job.

"Think he'll be able to find him?" Jack asked.

"If he doesn't, I have a feeling we may never seen Keeo and Yusei again," Crow stated.

_Yusei's POV_

I sat in my cage silently with Keeo. Trying to figure out what to do. We had both tried to transform into our dragon selves, seeing our size would allow us to break free of the cage, but we could barely shift into our half morph forms now.

A light turned on in the truck and we looked to see a large man standing there. It wasn't Primo, but I still didn't recognize him. In his hand appeared to be two metal collars.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Jakob," he answered. He walked towards Keeo's cage, one of the collars seeming to be ready to be put on her.

"Get away from her!" I ordered. But he didn't listen and forced Keeo close to him and quickly clipped the collar on his neck.

"What… is this?" she asked as she tried to yank it off.

Jakob came over and put the last collar on me before I could even make a move. I tried to pull it off as well, but it seemed stuck. "Don't bother trying to pull those off," he told us. "They make you as weak as a mortal. As if you already weren't in those cages." I glared at him. "Resistant, hm?" I saw him pull out a remote before he pressed a button and I cried out in pain as electricity pulsed through me.

"Yusei!" I heard Keeo call in concern.

When the electricity stopped, my body fell onto my hands as I was barely able to catch myself from falling completely. I was shaking a bit from the electricity, but grabbed the collar on my neck in frustration.

"Yusei!" Keeo called again." She looked at Jakob. "What did you do?"

"Once you learn to obey us, we will take the collars off. Until then, you two are bound to mortality and at our mercy," he stated. He kneeled down to me and looked at me and my glare as he stated, "One step out of line, you will get that same pain. The worse the step, the more the volts." He looked at Keeo. "It is the same for you, Crimson Dragon." He looked back at me and I glared at him angrily. "You might want to change the way you look at me. As well as you will look at Primo and our other associate, Lester."

"Lester…" I muttered looking down a bit. I looked at him angrily again "You mean the one who hurt Leo and Luna?"

"And the one who got you to reveal who you really are," Jakob responded. "When we discovered this form you had, we knew we could take you and make you our own little pets or servants. Once you learned to respect us and treat us right, you would be set free of your collars and used to do as we want. No matter what it is, you will do what we ask without question or glare."

"We will get out of here and get these collars off," I told him. "Just you wait. And when we do, you will want to hide for taking and hurting Keeo." Jakob pressed the button again and electricity pulsed through me. "Go ahead… hurt me all you want," I told him through the pain. "But… I'm not going to let you keep Keeo and I like this forever."

The electricity stopped and I looked at Jakob again as he said, "So protective of your Crimson Dragon, aren't you? Maybe if I…" he trailed off.

"Don't!" I called worried, but he hit a switch on the remote before pressing the button and Keeo cried out in pain. "Leave her alone!" I hung my head down in frustration and sadness as I heard my girlfriend crying out. "Stop…" I whispered. "Just… stop hurting her. Please…" Keeo's cries stopped and I looked at the corner of my eye to see her passed out, but she had no signs of being electrocuted anymore.

"That's better," Jakob stated. "A little push is all I needed to get you to give into me and my control. After all, the heart forces every move you make." He laughed lightly. "We'll see how easy it really is to break the legendary Yusei Fudo." He then disappeared out of the trailer.

I looked at Keeo and her sleeping form. "I'm sorry, Keeo," I told her. "I'm sorry…" I felt a tear streak down my face.

**Me: Aren't I just awful?**

**Crow: Yeah, you are. That… why… *groans* What goes through your mind that makes you do sadistic stuff like this?**

**Me: *shrugs* Not sure. When I was eight years old, I wrote a My Little Pony crossover with Yu Gi Oh 5Ds with a lot of gore and blood described in it. I mean described and not skipped over. I was eight back then and wrote that. Makes me kind of concerned of my own eight year old mind, to be quite honest.**

**Jack: And you're not concerned of your current state of mind?**

**Me: Nope!**

**Leo, Luna, Jack, Akiza, and Crow: *groans***

**Me: Well, I guess that's it for this chapter! I will see you never chapter readers! Until then, R&amp;R and everything as usual. See ya for now!**

**-bricann**


	58. Assistance of Alteria

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: He-**

**Keeo: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**

**Me: *covers ears for moment* Whoa, whoa, easy, Keeo. Inside voice. And glad to see you and Yusei are back.**

**Yusei: But we're still kind of in that situation in the story. How long do you place to do this to us?**

**Me: We'll find out. Because I'm not even sure yet.**

**Yusei: You aren't sure how long you're going to torture us.**

**Me: I'm not torturing you. Jakob, Primo, and Lester are, Yusei. I only write it down.**

**Yusei: *sighs* At least end it in this chapter. I'm sure the readers are getting fed up with all these cliffhangers or semi-cliffhangers.**

**Me: Probably. We'll just see what I feel like. I will try to end it this chapter, but no guarantees.**

**Keeo: And that means it won't end in this chapter.**

**Me: I did not say that!**

**Keeo: *glares***

**Me: Before I get thrown int- *gets tossed into air while grabbing notebook* Keeo! *groans slightly* *sighs* At least I have my notebook, so I can get the chapter done while I'm up here.**

_**Chapter 58: Assistance of Alteria**_

_Third Person POV_

"What do you mean you've lost their signature?!" Crow yelled at Tekei. He, Bruno, and Jack were back at the garage as night began to fall. Akiza and the twins had come after Jack and Crow explained what happened.

"I mean, I lost their energy signature. It shouldn't be possible unless their powers as a deity were cut off and they were made as mortal as can be," Tekei answered. "But that shouldn't be possible. Not unless…"

"Unless what?" Jack asked sternly. "Spit it out!"

"Unless whoever has taken them has placed a very rare and very special metal either on or around them. To be quite honest with you, right before the building exploded their energies were growing quite faint. I was only able to track it for that short amount of time before it disappeared completely," Tekei explained. "The metal is known by you humans nowadays as platinum."

"What's so special about platinum?" Luna asked.

"It is one of the purest metals on this planet. However, imbued with the right source of energy which is much harder to find than platinum, it can strip a god or goddess of all their powers that they possess as a deity," the bird explained shocking them visibly. "Simply put, the metal and energy combined can make a god or goddess nearly mortal. The only thing left deity wise in them is they age as they do as their deity selves. If whoever has them has this at their disposal, we may never be able to find them with a deity or spiritual help. Even Goddess Alteria will be blind to their location."

"Who exactly is Goddess Alteria?" Leo asked. "Why wouldn't she be able help?"

"Goddess Alteria is the oldest of the deities and the most powerful," Tekei answered. "If it weren't for the fact that it seems this person is using deity blocking material, she would be able to find the location of God Yusei and Goddess Crimson Dragon with no problem at all. But it seems that would be impossible."

"Perhaps, Tekei," came a wise and noble sound voice. "Perhaps not." A light came through the roof of the garage before it dispersed to leave a graceful woman standing there with a noble look on her face.

"Goddess," Tekei greeted bowing at the woman in front of them, shocking the others a bit.

"So you're Goddess Alteria?" Akiza greeted.

"I am," she answered.

"So you're the one who made Yusei a god," Jack stated.

"I am," she repeated her last answer.

"Goddess, may I ask why you have come down from the Realm of Deities?" Tekei asked still not looking at Alteria.

"I have come to help," Alteria stated.

"And how exactly can you help?" Akiza asked. "If Tekei is right and they're using platinum and whatever energy to block Keeo, Yusei, and any deities' powers…"

"I have only seen this happen once before. Where a man gripped with wanting for power went and kidnapped a deity using the materials these people have now," Alteria stated.

"Will they kill Yusei and Keeo for power?" Luna asked.

"No, they will not," Alteria stated and they sighed in relief. "But," they looked at her worried again, "as these people are not kept from my sight like Yusei and Crimson Dragon, I can see them and hear them when they are not hidden from my view by those materials. There are three men total. One is named Jakob," She looked at Bruno, "one named Primo," She looked at the twins, "and one named Lester."

"Do you know what they are planning to do with Keeo and Yusei?" Bruno asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear it? Because you will not like it," Alteria replied. They nodded. "They intend to break those two."

"What do you mean by 'break'?" Leo asked.

"Just as the man from before, they will try to make Yusei and Crimson Dragon so weak both mentally and physically that they will give into any request and basically do whatever those three want," she explained. "Whether it is doing simple chores or," she paused, worrying the others a bit, "using their godly powers to destroy this world and rebuild it to their liking."

"No! Yusei and Keeo wouldn't allow that to happen!" Crow refused.

"If we do not save them soon, that could very well happen," Alteria responded. "I do not believe they will do it willingly, but there is no telling how far these three men will go to get what they want."

"How can we find them?" Jack asked.

"Your marks will guide you," Alteria stated. Their marks immediately glowed, as if on cue, and Alteria used her power to create a ball of light. "This will lead you to Yusei's Signer energy signature. His godly signature may be lost to us deities. However, his Signer signature only able to be accessed by Crimson Dragon and Signers is still visible. Use this light and follow it. It will light your way to those we wish to save."

"You're not coming?" Luna asked.

"I cannot," Alteria answered. "If I were to come and these men caught me as well, it would be disastrous."

"We understand," Akiza stated. "Thanks for the help, Goddess Alteria. We needed it." The goddess nodded before returning to a ball of light and disappearing through the ceiling. They turned to see the ball of light moving. "Come on, we need to follow it."

**Me: Yeah, I decided to be cruel a bit longer.**

**Yusei: *sighs* Figures as much.**

**Me: Hey! At least I didn't do anything painful to you and Keeo in this chapter. Also, Keeo, thank you for letting me down. Though it was a hard landing.**

**Keeo: Hey! Admit it, you deserved it after ending the chapter like this!**

**Me: *shrugs* As for you, readers, I promise next chapter will be the end to this bit. It may be a bit long, though, so be prepared for that. Until then, see ya, readers!**

**-bricann**


	59. Deities' Savior

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Okay, I'm here.**

**Keeo: So you **_**are**_** ending this little thing this chapter, right?**

**Me: Did I not promise that to the readers at the end of the last chapter?**

**Keeo: You did.**

**Me: And didn't I say that I care about my readers?**

**Keeo: You did.**

**Me: Then you know I'll keep my word.**

**Yusei: Good. Because, I know how long it's been since Keeo and I initially got captured and I don't want to know what'll happen if we don't get saved soon.**

**Keeo: Wait, how do you know how long it's been when she hasn't written the chapter yet?**

**Me: I may have told him a few little bits of my plan for this chapter. Including the time that's passed.**

**Keeo: And you didn't tell me?! Your **_**OC**_**?!**

**Me: Correct! Now, do you want to find out everything now or not? *Keeo stays silent* Let's get to the chapter, then!**

_**Chapter 59: Deities' Savior**_

_2 Days After Initial Capture- Yusei's POV_

It had been a total of two days since Keeo and I got captured. I couldn't count how many times Keeo and I had gotten electrocuted just for having some look on our faces that we didn't know or we didn't do something perfectly. I was usually the one getting hit with the most volts for trying to defend Keeo. Sometimes Keeo would get shocked for me.

I knew the two of our minds were weakening in our stiffness of not serving these three forever. And seeing Keeo hurt so much when I did something wrong in these men's eyes, that we were told to call Jakob as Emperor, Primo as King, and Lester as Master (but if they were together we called them Masters), I knew I was struggling to keep myself from giving in to their orders forever just so Keeo wouldn't get hurt anymore.

At the moment, it was reaching night. Our beds were the cages we came in and I watched as Keeo got into the cage with Lester slamming the door closed behind her and locked with a padlock. Of course, I was being watched and if I watched the padlock, I would be electrocuted.

I sighed as I slipped into my own cage. At this point, I was getting terrified of getting shocked. Ever since I tried to knock Jakob out in order to get Keeo and I out of there and he had increased the volts so it is nearly impossible for me to stand up afterwards, it stayed at that amount of volts each time. And after that, Jakob had decided to be my escort to my cage in order to ensure I didn't escape.

"Looks like you're finally beginning to give into your fate," Jakob stated.

"This isn't my fate," I told Jakob as he closed my door. "It will never be my fate to stay here and be your slave. And it's not and never will be Keeo's either." I cried out as I was shocked again.

When it was turned off, I panted and leaned on shaking arms as Jakob stated, "Learn some respect, Yusei, and accept your fate to be our slave. You and Keeo may have once been gods, but you are really mortals with the powers and bodies of deities. You can be broken just as easily as any mortal. But you've noticed that already, haven't you? You've noticed your fear. You've noticed how much you've been giving in to our requests. You and Keeo are already breaking."

"What're you even going to do with us if you break us?" I asked him.

"We know the future of this world. It leads to destruction and ruin, if we stay on this path. So we will use the power of you two to create a new world, by destroying the old one," Jakob answered.

"We are never going to do that," I retorted.

"Yusei and I are gods that protect this world and its people. We will not destroy this world for your needs," Keeo added.

"Besides, if we do that, we'll use all our power and die," I told him. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

Jakob laughed before electrocuting both of us making us fall onto our elbows since that was all we could use to keep ourselves as much off the ground of our cage as possible. "Respect, you two. You will do as we ask when the time comes. Or else, you will pay for it much more dearly." The electricity stopped shocking us and we panted as the two men left, turning off the singular light as they did.

"Yusei…" Keeo called weakly.

"Yeah?" I responded just as weak.

"We're really not going to get out of here, are we?" she asked.

"We will, Keeo. I'll make sure of it," I assured her.

"But we've already tried and with these collars…" Keeo trailed off.

I looked to the side. To be honest with myself, I was also fearing the possibility of no escape which seemed to be truer than escaping. And the thought of not being able to get these collars off didn't help. There wasn't a hey lock on the back to pick if someone had something to try. It was a remote lock that only Jakob had and he never had it on him. And even if I wanted to look for it, we were watched everywhere we went and even when we were asleep.

'_There really is no hope of escape, is there?' _I thought. I then went wide eyed in shock. _'Since when do I think like that? No, there has to be a way to escape! There has to be!' _I looked at Keeo to see her fast asleep. I knew I needed my strength for tomorrow, so I turned to fall asleep as well and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

_Third Person POV_

Akiza, Jack, the twins, and Crow had been following the ball of light since they got it just a few hours Yusei and Keeo were taken. At the moment, they were in the middle of a desert and the twins seemed to be getting tired. Luna was behind Akiza and Leo was behind Crow.

"Leo, Luna, try to sleep. You'll need your strength for when we get there. Something tells me it will not be easy to get Keeo and Yusei out," Crow suggested to them. They nodded and quickly fell asleep.

"I just realized something," Jack stated.

"What?" Crow asked.

"We never asked Alteria how exactly the three people were intending to break Keeo and Yusei," Jack stated.

"Hopefully, it isn't as bad as my gut feels it is," Akiza stated.

"Did you guys keep feeling that jolt that happened once and awhile since we got this bubble?" Crow asked. They nodded. "Whatever they're doing to break Keeo and Yusei, it isn't anything simple."

Suddenly, the bubble turned left and they turned as well as usual. That's when it came to a stop next to a cliff side which they stopped as well. They watched as it phased through wall and dust that covered the wall came off to reveal a large door. It was about seven and a half feet tall and wide enough to fit two semi-truck trailers side by side. Leo and Luna woke up after feeling the three stop.

"Whoa…" Leo muttered.

Crow got off his duel runner and felt around the wall around it for a way to open the door. He soon found a padlock hidden beneath the dirt that didn't fall.

"Alright, there's no way to get through without a pin code," Crow stated.

"Unless I use Rose Tentacles to pry it open," Akiza stated.

"Just be as quiet as possible, Akiza," Luna stated. "I would rather not meet these people while trying to save Yusei and Keeo."

Akiza nodded and silently called out her monster. It squeezed its vines in between the cracks of the doorway and yanked it enough to pull it out of its lock. Akiza thanked her monster quietly before calling it back.

They slowly and silently opened the door before sneaking in. The bubble had waited for them just inside the door and once they were in, continued to move through the pathways. The place was like a maze but they kept an eye out for any markers to tell them where they were for when they needed to escape.

Eventually, they came up to a room that was dark inside with no hope of seeing without light. Leo felt around the walls until he found the switch and flipped it. Two singular lights flipped on above two cages with familiar figures in them.

"Yusei! Keeo!" Akiza called as they ran to them. She went beside Keeo and called, "Come on, Keeo. Wake up."

The goddess' eyes slowly flickered open and looked at the girl outside her cage. "Akiza?" she called.

Yusei was immediately awake when he heard Keeo's voice and noticed the others.

"Thank god, you two are alive!" Crow exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"We've been better," Keeo answered sitting up followed by Yusei. Though, they couldn't sit up very high with the height of the cage.

Jack noticed the padlock on the cages. "Yusei, you know how to break padlocks. Besides, you could've watched them as they did Keeo's code and then…" Yusei cut him off.

"It's not that easy, Jack," he stated before gripping his collar. They noticed Keeo do the same while they both had a worried and defeated look on them.

"Here, we'll get you out," Crow stopped. "Akiza…"

"Crow, it's not that eas…" Keeo stopped as Akiza quickly used her monsters to rip the doors of the cages off. Akiza and Crow immediately helped Keeo and Yusei out. Once they were on their feet, they began to yank them towards the door, but they all noticed the fearful look the two deities were trying to hide.

"Okay, what's wrong with tho…?" Crow stopped as the two deities fell to the ground in pain as electricity pulsed through them. "Yusei! Keeo!" He growled as he noticed them weakly grab the collars. "We need to get those collars off. Fast."

"I am afraid that will not be possible," stated a voice and the five noticed the two friend wince in not pain, but fear. They looked as a light turned on and three men appeared. It was the larger one who spoke."I believe we told you two to accept your fates and not try to escape again. Remember what happened last time, dear Yusei?" Yusei winced and gripped his collar tighter.

"Stop this!" Luna called. "Don't you realize that these people are not some animal?"

"Yeah! You can't just torture them and treat them this way!" Leo added.

"They may not be animals, but we do need them to reshape this world," the average looking one stated.

The small one that the five recognized as Lester laughed sinisterly. "Who says they're not animals? They're not human and they change into dragons when their deity abilities aren't blocked," he stated.

The larger one looked at the average one and Lester. "Go get those two," he ordered. Yusei and Keeo's friends tensed but the two disappeared making them shocked. When they reappeared, though, they were quick to grab the still electrocuted Yusei and Keeo by their collars and with inhumanly speed yanked them back to the larger one. But the two kept hold of the deities by their collars and held them up like dogs on a small leash. Jakob pressed a button on a remote and the electricity stopped shocking the five's friends and their heads went down weak. Though they were still awake, it was just barely.

"Let them go! You can't force them to play this game you're playing!" Crow ordered.

"And who says this world needs to be reshaped?" Jack asked. "It's fine the way it is!"

"We know the future that is to come if it keeps to this path. The only way to stop it is by destroying this world and remake it with these two's powers," the big one explained.

"How can they use their powers when you restricted them?" Akiza asked.

"Once they were broken and well obedient, we would've removed the restrictors," the average stated. He looked at Yusei who glared at him. "But this one here is quite resilient in not being our little pets." He smirked. "Of course, let him see his precious girlfriend here getting hurt puts him in his place quite quickly. Isn't that right, Yusei?" The god glared at him but when he saw the larger one threatening to push the button with the switch flipped to Keeo, he turned his head away and looked down, though his two oldest friends could see the hatred he was hiding.

"Yusei…" Luna muttered.

"Not to mention how he is so afraid of getting shocked with more volts that he already gets. Of course, we just hit him and Keeo with the most volts yet for trying to escape," the larger one added. "It is the same with Keeo. Fear can reach even the toughest and mightiest of beings. They are getting ready to bend to our will and we watch them at night and day, listening to what they tell each other at night. In fact right before they went to sleep tonight, they both admitted to themselves that they were beginning to lose hope they were going to escape."

'_Yusei didn't say that,' _Keeo thought shocked.

"Or at least, one thought it," Lester added with another sinister laugh.

"How can you hear their thoughts?" Jack asked.

"These collars do more than strip a deity of their powers and electrocute these two when they misbehave," the average stated. He forcefully twisted Yusei around a bit to show where a strip of metal and wire was stuck to the back of his neck. "It's on Keeo's collar as well. This little cord and wire lets us hear every thought they make and when we activated this function when we got here, just ask these two, it was a painful jolt." Yusei and Keeo both winced at the memory. "It attached to the nervous system at the spinal core that is attached to the thought area of the brain. Taking it out without the key will most likely kill these two." The five's worry only increased with that. The average one let Yusei return to his original position.

"Do you really think you'll be able to save these two now? We can always just come back and get them back here at any time," the large one asked.

"Of course, we could just make it so you join their ranks," Lester stated and the five of them tensed while Keeo and Yusei's eyes went wide in worry.

"What do you two say to that? Not be alone anymore?" the larger one asked the two gods.

Yusei immediately told his friends, "You guys, just get out of here while you can. We're not worth you being put through this."

"But, Yusei…!" Luna began but Keeo cut her off.

"No, Luna! Yusei's right, you guys need to get out of here before you end up like us," the goddess told the girl and her friends. "Please just listen to us this one time!"

"Aww, isn't that sweet? No matter what shape they're in, they still want to protect you five," Lester mocked.

"And we want to protect them just as much!" Crow retorted. "We're not going to let you continue to hurt them like this."

Suddenly, a light came down before Luna was wrapped in it and it lifted up and away. "We have another deity here," Lester stated with a devious smirk. Yusei and Keeo seemed more than worried.

Yusei looked down in worry as did Keeo. They looked at each other and gave a subtle nod, both realizing what they had to do in order to keep their friends safe, also not wanting to risk anything pain wise anymore.

Keeo then said slowly, looking down, "If you let our friends go free, I'll stay with you and do whatever you ask… Masters."

Yusei looked down, not wanting to meet his friends' worried and shocked gaze. "As will I, Masters," he followed. The three holding them grinned in accomplishment.

"No, Keeo, Yusei!" Akiza called. "Don't!"

"Nothing good will come from that!" Crow stated. "Don't give into them!"

"Besides, we all know they won't take those collars off until they want you to destroy the world," Jack followed. "Don't give up on us and do whatever they want! Or are you willing to destroy the world you vowed to protect as deities?"

The larger one brought out the controller. "Keep trying to change their minds and we shock them." The four froze.

'_Wherever Luna is now, she had better hurry and find a way to save Yusei and Keeo,' _Crow thought.

. . .

Luna was placed out of the light in what seemed like an office sort of place. Only there was no desk and three tall chairs sat in a triangle formation over what looked like a holographic floor. Luna stepped forward and suddenly, the floor underneath her elevated a bit while a computer said, "Welcome, Master Lester."

'_Must be the size helping me fool the computer,' _Luna thought. When she reached the chair, she looked down to see an infinity symbol with a yellow energy line or two weaving around seeming to try to form something. _'What is this place?' _She shook her head. _'I must've been brought here to get a key or something for the collars on Keeo and Yusei. Maybe…'_

"Where's the key to the collars?" she called out.

"To unlock the key, voice confirmation is needed," the mechanical voice stated.

"Um…" Luna muttered.

"Master Lester," stated a voice matching Lester's. Luna looked as the ball of light came down.

"Voice accepted," the computer stated. Suddenly, a compartment on the floor opened up and a white shining key floated up in front of Luna.

Luna slowly grabbed in into her hand and turned to the ball of light. "Take me back and let's save Yusei and Keeo," she told it, "Goddess Alteria."

The ball surrounded Luna against and took off.

. . .

Crow and the others stood eying the trio of torturers silently. The two gods were still looking down in defeat. "Now, Yusei, Keeo," the larger one called and they didn't move, "if you want us to believe that you have given into your fate and are ready to do our bidding for life, swear that you will do so now and vow that you will never try to run. And deities never break a vow, do they?"

Yusei and Keeo closed their eyes in frustration and pure defeat. "We…" they began but they heard Akiza mutter something that made them stop.

"You're actually giving up your hope and life?" she muttered sadness and shock filling her voice.

Before the two could respond or say anything, electricity pulsed through them again. "Stop this!" Crow called. "Akiza was saying that to herself, not to stop them!"

Slowly the electricity stopped and the two deities panted and were wincing. "Continue, you two, now."

"Or how about they don't?" came Luna's suggestion and they turned as the ball of light dropped her off before flying out again. She held up the key and the three men went wide eyed.

"How did you get that?!" the average man exclaimed in fury and shock.

"It helps when you have a goddess at your side," Luna answered. The larger one growled before electrocuting Yusei and Keeo again and it was clear they didn't have much more in them before they passed out.

"If you press that unlock button before I stop the electrocution, the surge of energy will destroy the nervous system it's attached to in their neck," the larger one stated. "So unless you want to risk killing them, I suggest you hand over that key in your hand. And you had better do so before these two pass out, or you will not like to hear the consequences they'll get for your actions."

"And how do I know you will keep your word if I hand it over?" Luna asked. "After all, I'm guessing you are going to punish them either way, and no matter if they give into you or not."

Jakob glared and Luna kept a unmoveable face while all them, except for Keeo and Yusei who were still being electrocuted, seemed a bit nervous, especially Luna's friends and brother.

Akiza heard Alteria's voice contact her telepathically, _"When Luna steps forward, be ready to grab the men with Black Rose Dragon and make sure to separate them from Yusei and Keeo." _The Signer slowly and subtly pulled out her Black Rose Dragon from her deck holder.

"You want proof that I will keep my word?" the larger one asked. "Hold the key by your finger in the pocket of it, and when you've reached four-fifths to me, I will turn off the electricity. But any misstep, any sign of trickery, and I will turn the collars to the highest volts possible and then we'll have to see if two deities made mortal will survive."

"Luna, be careful," Crow stated. "We don't know the full extent of what these guys are capable of."

"I know," she responded. "But Yusei and Keeo are willing to sacrifice their lives for us, we should be willing to risk getting hurt for them." They each slowly nodded in agreement.

Luna slowly stepped forward, watching the man with every step. She felt her heart racing in nervousness, but when she thought of all Yusei and Keeo had done for her and her friends, she found herself gaining a slight confidence that she didn't knew she had.

When she reached the checkpoint, the man turned off the collars and Yusei and Keeo immediately passed out, making it obvious the pain was the only thing keeping them awake. He held out his head for the key.

"Now, Akiza!" Luna called and they turned as they heard Black Rose Dragon roar in fury before vines wrapped around them. They dropped Yusei and Keeo and another vine of Black Rose Dragon snapped the electrocuting remote out of the man's grip before he could press the button again.

Crow and the others ran to Yusei and Keeo. Akiza and Crow gently turned the two deities over and Luna placed the key in Yusei and the collar fell off while the wire let go of his neck. A bit of blood dripped down his neck and when she did the same for Keeo, the same thing happened.

"Let's get them out of here," Crow stated. He lifted Keeo up into his arms and Jack heaved Yusei over his shoulder. "Akiza, have your dragon keep them hanging up there until we're a good distance away." She nodded and they hurried through the halls.

They followed the landmarks they remembered from when they entered and were soon out of the building. Leo and Luna boarded behind Akiza while Jack and Crow gently laid the two deities on the back of the bird named man's duel runner. They quickly took off and once they were a good distance away, Akiza called her dragon back.

They looked at Yusei and Keeo who were still passed out. "We need to get them checked out," Crow commented.

"But where?" Leo asked. "I don't think doctors at the hospital would believe our story."

"Martha," Jack stated. "We just need to hope we can get them back in time."

**Me: Okay, I think this chapter is long enough. So this is an end to the situation- not end to the situation thing. Technically it is because they got Yusei and Keeo out of there, but it's not because they haven't been checked on Martha or anything like that. That will happen next chapter, though. That I promise you for an absolute fact. Keeo, Yusei, any words?**

**Yusei: No, not at the moment.**

**Keeo: Uh… no.**

**Me: Okay, then! For now, readers, I'll just say, "See ya in the next chapter!"**

**-bricann**


	60. Healing

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Back!**

**Keeo: That was only a one day difference. I can deal with that.**

**Me: Keeo, I do need to sleep. You know that right?**

**Keeo: Yeah, yeah. **

**Me: Now, you go back to sleep so I can write this in peace. Without the worry of- *gets flung into air but grabs notebook while doing so* *bored face* getting flung into the air. You know, sometimes I question why I let you into my room while I write these chapters.**

**Keeo: Why do you, if you risk this happening?**

**Me: Not sure. Maybe it's because you are my OC and I don't have much of a choice.**

**Keeo: *shrugs* Let's just get to the chapter.**

**Me: Agreed! Will you let me down so I can write it on my desk?**

**Keeo: No.**

**Me: *groans* *turns to notebook***

_**Chapter 60: Healing**_

_Third Person POV _

Crow and the others were quick to arrive at Martha's who immediately went to checking on Yusei and Keeo for them with Doctor Schmitt. The others waited outside for what seemed like an eternity before the two elders came out.

"How are they?" Leo asked.

"They should be fine," Doctor Schmitt stated relieving them. "They may be a bit sore, but those puncture wounds on their neck didn't do any significant damage and they are stable. They should wake up soon."

"Thanks, doc," Crow responded

He nodded before walking off. They turned to Martha who asked, "Mind telling me what happened exactly that put those two in these conditions?"

"It's a long story," Crow stated and they each told the foster parent about Yusei becoming a god and everything in between and what they saw when they went and saved Yusei and Keeo.

Martha was shocked, but thoughtful as she heard the story. "It definitely is quite the adventure you guys have already had," she stated. "But if those two were already scared and worried about these men enough that they would sacrifice their lives so you wouldn't fall into their positions, I would believe their minds are already quite more weakened than usual. If they were to face these men again, there's no telling how exactly they would react. I expect you to help protect these two and help them stay strong and get stronger."

"We will," Luna assured while the others nodded.

"Good," Martha responded. "Now, you can go in there and wait for them to wake up. I need to get dinner to the other kids. Let me know when those two wake up for me."

"Right," they agreed before they went their separate directions.

When they entered the room, they saw Yusei and Keeo lying on separate beds, cringing even in sleep.

"I can't imagine what they went through exactly that made them that weak," Jack commented.

"If they were willing to give up their fight against those men that fast…" Akiza stated.

"They wouldn't have if we weren't being threatened as well," Crow stated. "If we hadn't been threatened to join them, they wouldn't have given up like that. The only reason they did was because they were trying to protect us."

Jack nodded. "But they're too protective of us, then," he stated.

"If they were really willing to go so far just to protect us…" Luna muttered worriedly.

"It was you who came up with that plan to get Yusei and Keeo, wasn't it, Luna?" Akiza asked the girl.

"Yeah," she answered. "With a bit of help from Alteria, it went well."

"I've never seen you so fearless," Crow stated.

"Yeah, no kidding," Leo agreed.

"I… was scared," Luna admitted looking down. They went wide eyed. "But… as I thought of how much Yusei and Keeo have helped us and how much they are willing to give for us, I felt I had to do something to pay them back. It kept me calm."

"It's alright, Luna. You saved them," Akiza responded. "They're back and they're safe, thanks to you."

"Thanks," she responded. "I appreciate it."

"Let's sit down for a bit," Crow suggested. "Doctor Schmitt said they should wake up soon." They nodded and took a seat in one of the seats in the room.

. . .

Keeo slowly opened her eyes to dim lighting. The only light was the crescent moon's glow through the window.

"_Keeo?" _came Yusei's voice in her head. She looked to see him looking at her. _"Are you alright?"_

"_Just a bit sore. You?" _she replied.

"_Same," _he answered. They looked at Jack, Crow, Bruno, Akiza, and the twins sitting in the room asleep. _"What happened?"_

"_I don't know. The last thing I remember is us about to give into the Masters when Akiza said something before we were shocked. After that…" _she trailed off. _"What happened between then and now?"_

"_Either way," _Yusei looked at a place on his arm where a long forming scar was which was being hidden by his sleeve, _"this torture isn't and will never be over." _

Keeo looked at the same place and sighed. _"How are we going to tell them?" _she asked.

Yusei looked down. _"While I was out, I felt… worry and protectiveness. I figured it was them wanting to protect us. If they found out…" _he trailed off. He then stated, _"So, we don't tell them. This way, they're protected and they don't have to get anymore worried about us."_

"_Right," _she agreed. Yusei reached out slowly and she grabbed it as best as possible from their beds.

They soon noticed Jack open his eyes and look at them. "Bout time you two woke up," he stated quietly. But even though it was quiet, it woke the others up making it obvious to the two gods that the rest weren't sleeping anywhere near close to heavily. Leo and Luna immediately landed on the two deities, Leo on Yusei and Luna on Keeo.

"Easy, guys," Yusei called. He weakly sat up a bit, hiding his pain as much as possible, while Keeo did the same.

"Are you guys alright?" Akiza asked.

"Just a bit sore," Keeo answered. Yusei nodded in agreement.

"So, what exactly happened there? You know, other than the electrocutions and stuff," Leo asked.

"_Want to tell them exactly?" _Keeo asked Yusei mentally, looking at him. He shook his head as his answer and she agreed telepathically, _"I understand."_

"Was that little Yusei shaking his head at you saying you're not going to tell us?" Jack asked.

"Pretty much," Yusei answered.

"Why? Wouldn't it be better for you to tell us?" Luna asked.

"It would be better for you guys not to know," Keeo answered.

"Look, we know you want to protect us as much as possible, but you can't go this far. And if they did as much as I think they did that was enough to make you break that quickly in less than two days, you can't stay locked up about it. It won't make you any stronger," Crow retorted. "You can't protect us that much."

"Keeo, Yusei, we protect each other as much as we can. But not to the point of becoming slaves for the rest of our lives," Akiza told them. "Just tell us what else they did to you before we got there."

Keeo sighed. "It's not as much as they did to me as they did to Yusei," she stated.

They looked at Yusei. "Keeo…" he called sternly and warningly.

"Yusei, what did they do to you?" Crow asked sternly.

"It doesn't matter," he replied still trying to evade.

"Yusei, we know you want to forget it, but keeping it locked up won't help you forget," Akiza stated.

"Akiza's right. Keeping it inside won't help you," Jack agreed.

"Just… show them, Yusei," Keeo whispered to him and they could hear how sad and reluctant she was, herself.

"It was mainly electrocutions, but if they wanted to weaken both of us even more… They would do that and…" Yusei stopped and pulled up the back up his shirt to show whip lashes across his back and they went wide eyed, "they would whip me."

"Would they do anything else with Keeo?" Akiza asked as he brought the shirt back down.

"No," Keeo answered. "Seeing him get hurt with both at the same time seemed to be enough punishment for me in their eyes."

"Man, what is wrong with these people?" Crow muttered. "That is so wrong on so many levels."

"It's not something we can change now, Crow," Yusei stated. "It's just what happened. And that's all we're going to say about what happened there." Keeo nodded in agreement.

"Why?!" Crow exclaimed, but kept it quiet so the rest of the house could sleep.

"Because we don't need to scar you with what happened there any further," Keeo answered. "You know enough of it as it is."

"Don't you trust us, though? Enough to know that we'll be okay enough to hear it," Akiza responded.

"It's not that we don't trust you," the goddess replied. "We just don't want to relive those memories too much more."

"I guess we can understand," Jack stated. "For now, though, why don't we all go back to sleep. We all need our rest, especially you two." They nodded slowly before the six others in the room went to sleep while the other two stayed awake for another hour more. Eventually, though, sleep overtook them.

**Me: And done. We will continue with the actual series next chapter and this section is done. Thank, god.**

**Leo: I thought you liked these chapters?**

**Me: I do. But they were a pain in the butt to write to an extent and I hated all the cliffhangers I was forced to or else it would've been ridiculously long. If I continued with this part and attached it to the last chapter It would probably have been over 6,000 words which would've been a problem for some readers who like these chapters to be short to some extent.**

**Yusei: I guess I can get why you ended the last chapter like you did then. For the sake of the readers who need chapters to be shorter.**

**Me: Thanks for understanding. Now, to you readers, yes this section is over and done with. Next chapter we'll be back into the actual series again, so we'll see how that goes for the rest of the story. Until then, my readers!**

**-bricann**


	61. Family Arguments

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Alright, I'm back!**

**Keeo: What took so long?**

**Me: Sorry, I had a power outtage. Couldn't write the chapter on my computer, let alone update it on FanFiction.**

**Keeo: Alright. I'll let you off the hook, then.**

**Me: Fine by me. For now, though, can I get to the chapter?**

**Keeo: Sure.**

**Me: Good!**

_**Chapter 61: Family Arguments**_

_4 Days Later- Keeo's POV _

It had been four days since Yusei and I got freed from that little situation with Primo, Jakob, and Lester. We still didn't tell our friends about what happened with our arms and they were still annoyed that we wouldn't tell them much about what happened there. But Yusei and I agreed that it would better for them if they didn't know.

Now, Yusei and I were flying our rounds through the air. We were silent the whole time and the silence was uncomfortable. And I knew it was because of how tense I was.

"Keeo, are you alright?" Yusei asked pulling me to a hover.

"Huh?" I replied looking at him.

"You've been tense all night. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I…" I began but stopped, not sure where to go.

"You can tell me anything," Yusei stated. "You know that."

I sighed. "I'm… scared, Yusei. If they try to take us again or something…" I admitted. "And our friends are in danger now, too, since they saved us."

"Don't worry about our friends or you getting taken. It won't happen," Yusei assured, but I was bothered that he left himself out of the equation.

"What about you?" I asked.

"If I have to in order to keep you and the others safe, I'll go with them alone," he stated.

"Yusei!" I called as I immediately grabbed his hard and pulled him to a stop. "You can't do that!"

He wrapped his arms around me and kept me close. "I have to protect you especially, Keeo," he responded. "I'll be fine as long as you are safe from them. And with what they put in our arms will basically ensure that they get us back. If I can convince them to just take me, I'll feel better going with the knowledge that you're safe from them. Please, understand."

"I do, it's just… I don't want to see you go like that," I told him tucking my face in his chest.

"What other choice do I have to keep you safe from them?" Yusei asked. I felt tears beginning to stain his shirt. He slowly stroked my hair to calm me down and it worked. "Don't worry. It'll be alright." I slowly nodded. "Now, come on. We better get back to the garage before the others getting worried."

When we landed, we saw Zora standing outside the garage, watching something. We walked outside to check on her followed by Crow and the others.

"Hey, Zora, why are you so upset?" Crow asked.

"Oh, be quiet!" Zora yelled.

"What's troubling you?" Yusei asked calmly.

Zora sighed. "The town committee has decided they'll be replacing the cuckoo clock that I've cherished," she explained.

They looked at it and Crow mentioned, "It isn't moving."

"Don't remind me of that!" Zora yelled.

"That's pretty awful. To lose something you care about," I stated.

"Yes, indeed," Zora agreed.

"Why is Zora being so mean to me?" I heard Crow mumble.

"My son is coming to visit, but we're in an argument," Zora stated. She then covered Crow's ears and yelled, "You know!" Everyone couldn't help but laugh at it.

Zora stalked inside, leaving us to return to working on the duel runners. After a bit of working on them, I heard someone open the door.

"Nice duel runners," a man complimented.

We looked up to see him standing in the doorway. "Aren't you Zora's son?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied. "My name is Lyndon. I set out three years ago to study clocks and just returned to repair the broken one here."

"Your actions were the worst," Crow stated.

"He's the worst," Jack corrected.

"Did you leave in order to train yourself?" Akiza asked.

"Yep," Lyndon answered.

"You should probably apologize to Zora, Lyndon," I told him gently. "Try to make things right again." Lyndon seemed hesitant.

"Would Zora fight with her son again?" I heard Akiza wonder aloud.

"Yeah," Lyndon replied.

"The stronger your bonds are with your parents, the harder it is to get words across," Akiza added. The boy grabbed her hands and shook them in agreement to her statement.

Yusei grabbed Lyndon and pulled him away. "You should probably get to work fixing the clock," he told him.

"Yeah," Crow agreed. "The old clock is going to be replaced."

Lyndon immediately dashed to fix the clock. Akiza called, though, stopping him, "You need to change into something better."

. . .

Yusei, Jack, and I followed Akiza as she led Lyndon to a tuxedo store. She got Lyndon to dress in a tuxedo while I watched from the side.

"Wouldn't you be helping Akiza with this?" Jack asked me.

I looked at him while Yusei stared at me as well. "No," I answered. "I'm not very skilled in clothing like this. I don't wear anything fancy, after all."

Jack scoffed. "Would've expected a girl to want to get into an actual dress more often," he stated.

"Jack, don't go there," I retorted sternly. I noticed Yusei struggling to not glare at Jack so I told him telepathically, _"Calm down, Yusei. Jack's just frustrated about having to try to get Lyndon, someone who practically abandoned Zora, to make up with him."_

"_I know," _he responded calmly but gave a slight grin.

"What're you talking about in your heads?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," I answered. Jack glared in annoyance before turning back to Lyndon.

Lyndon began to have a bit of trouble with his tie so Jack walked over. He grabbed the end of it and pulled on it tightly before Akiza stopped him.

"I'll do it," she stated and successfully, and easily, tied it in place.

"How did you learn to tie those things?" Yusei asked.

"My father needs to tie his tie every morning. So I got used to it," Akiza answered.

"You did that a lot when you were young too, right Akiza?" I responded.

Akiza grinned and agreed with, "Right."

"Well, now that that's done, why don't we get you to your mother?" I suggested kindly.

"Yeah," Lyndon agreed and we left. He asked us to stay outside while he confronted his mother.

We waited outside the door, just out of view, as his mother saw him, clearly shocked by his presence.

"Mom, I came back to fix the clock tower for you," Lyndon told Zora.

"Is this how Lyndon was supposed to apologize to his mother?" Jack wondered.

"Easy, Jack," I told him. "I wouldn't be as easy as you would think."

But just as Lyndon finished explaining why he left and why he came back, Zora picked up a chair and threw it at him. The son tripped but, thankfully, wasn't hit by the chair.

"It was you who broke the clock!" Zora yelled.

Crow came up and asked, "What happened?"

Lyndon explained everything and Yusei asked me in a whisper, "Did you know?"

"No, how would I?" I replied looking down a bit in thought. He shrugged.

We were brought back to the situation at hand when Zora asked Lyndon, "Do you even have the courage to fix the clock?" Her son looked down doubtful. Lyndon turned to leave again but Crow stepped in front of him.

"You can't run away, Lyndon. How about a duel? If I win, you have to apologize to your mother and fix the clock. But if you win, you can do whatever you please," Crow challenged.

"Fine," Lyndon agreed.

They each grabbed their decks and duel disks. I paid close attention to Crow's mind as I knew he was going to pull something.

Lyndon went first and drew his card. "I summon Monster Clock (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. That's all for now," he declared.

Crow drew. "I summon Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain (Attack 500/ Defense 800) in attack mode. And since I control a Blackwing, I can special summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind (Attack 1300/ Defense 400) from my hand in attack mode. Now Gale the Whirlwind, attack his Monster Clock!" he ordered.

"I activate the effect of Monster Clock! When this card is selected as an attack target, I can equip it with the attacking monster and increase its attack equal to the attack monster (Monster Clock: Attack 1300)!" Lyndon defended.

"Well, Fane the Steel Chain can attack you directly with its own effect," Crow stated and his monster successfully dealt damage dropping Lyndon's life points to 3500. "I end my turn there."

Lyndon drew his card and declared, "I summon Clock Knight No. 12 (Attack 1200/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Now since I control a Clock Knight, I can activate the spell Clockwork to special summon Clock Knight No. 3 (Attack 300/ Defense 300) in attack mode, since its level is lower than Clock Knight No. 12. And then I activate the effect of Clock Knight No. 12 to flip a coin. If it lands on a Heads, Clock Knight No. 12 gains 1200 attack points for one turn. But if it lands on a Tails, Clock Knight No. 12 is destroyed." The coin flipped to a Tails but he defended his monster, "I activate the second effect of Clock Knight No. 3 to toss the coin again!" The coin landed on Heads this time increasing Clock Knight No. 12's attack to 2400. "And now I activate the first effect of Clock Knight No. 3 to flip another coin. If it lands on Heads, Clock Knight No. 3 gains 1200 attack points for one turn, but if it lands on tails, Clock Knight No. 3 will be destroyed." It landed on Heads jumping the monster's attack to 1500. "Clock Knight No. 12, attack his Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain!" The attack destroyed Crow's only monster and dropped Crow's attack to 2100. "Now Clock Knight No. 3, attack Crow directly!"

"I activate the effect of Blackwing- Ghibli the Searing Wind (Attack 0/ Defense 1600) to special summon it from my hand in defense mode," Crow defended. Lyndon chose not to attack again and finished his turn. And due to it being the end phase, both Clock Knights' attacks returned to a normal 1200 and 300 points.

Crow drew his card to begin to his turn. "I set one card face down."

'_Mirror Force? We'll see if Crow actually decides to use it, with what he's thinking at the moment,' _I thought.

"Then I normal summon Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North (Attack 1300/ Defense 0) in attack mode and activate its effect. This allows me to revive my Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain (Attack 500/ Defense 800) in defense mode," Crow declared. "Now I tune Fane the Steel Chain and Ghibli the Searing Wind with Blizzard the Far North to synchro summon. Rise up, Blackwing Armor Master (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500)! Blackwing Armor Master, attack Clock Knight No. 3!" The attack succeeded and Lyndon's life points fell to 1300. "I end my turn."

"I think I'll forfeit," Lyndon stated in defeat.

"You better not forfeit," Crow retorted. "You need to see every duel to the end. Do you really want to give up in front of Zora?"

Lyndon looked at him shocked. He then grew a determined face and answered, "No, I don't." He drew his card.

I then whispered in Yusei in the language of the People of the Stars, _"Yusei, are you listening to what Crow's thinking?"_

"_Yeah," _he answered. _"It's a bit weird for him. But I know he's trying to help Lyndon."_

"_Honestly, with our group of friends, I don't think anything can be defined as normal," _I responded making Yusei flash me a smile for less than a second.

"I summon Time Wizard (Attack 500/ Defense 400) in attack mode and activate its effect. Now I get to toss a coin and if I call it right, I can destroy your monster," Lyndon played and called his guess. It turned out as correct and Crow's only monster was destroyed. "Monster Clock and Clock Knight No. 12, attack him directly!" The attacks went through and I listened to Crow's thoughts as he decided not to use Mirror Force, which would have given him the advantage and won him the duel. But since he didn't use it, the attacks hit and Crow's life points fell to zero.

"Nice duel, Lyndon," Crow stated.

Lyndon turned to walk away but I stopped him by saying, "Lyndon, Crow was the real one who won this duel." He looked at me. "Crow could've used his set Mirror Force to destroy your monsters and the cards in his hand would've given him the edge to win. But he didn't. Instead, he lost so he could show you something."

"And what was that?" Lyndon asked.

"That even when you mess up, you can still win," Yusei chimed in. Lyndon looked shocked.

"Crow showed you that because you messed up in the past and you were running away from it. You were thinking that you were losing to it," I told him. "But losing to the past is something you should never do." She looked at Zora for a moment who was in a state of shock. "Locking yourself to the past of which separated you from someone is something that is the same to separating yourself. You messed up when you broke the clock, but now it's the future and that time has passed into history. Now you can fix it and amend things with your mother. Who I know deep down, she wants to end this long lasting fight."

Lyndon looked down in thought along with Zora. Slowly, they looked at each other and nodded.

"I think Keeo is right," Zora stated. "This fight has gone on long enough. It is true that I don't like this separation that occurred so long ago. After all those years of happiness."

"I'll fix the clock like I told you I would," Lyndon stated. He looked at me. "You're right, Keeo. Running away from the past is something I've done too long. And it's something I need to change in myself, to have myself look more towards the future."

I nodded with a small smile. "Good to hear," I told him and he grinned.

We all went inside for a while to hang out while Lyndon fixed the clock.

Once we were inside, Yusei pulled me aside and gave me a grin. He then said telepathically, _"You truly know how to help people through their problems."_

"_When you have the memories of so many different past lives each living five hundred years, you tend to learn these things, Yusei," _I responded. _"Something we may come to know ourselves as we get older." _I looked down a bit.

"_Something wrong?" _he asked gently.

"_Just worried about having to watch our friends die like they will. Especially for how you'll feel," _I answered.

"_Do you think that when I decided to become the God of Memories I didn't think about having to end up watching my friends die just under five hundred years before me?" _Yusei asked and I looked at him shocked. _"Because I did think about that before I agreed. And I still chose to become the God of Memories so I could be with you for the next five hundred years and help you through everything." _I gave him a small smile and nodded. We turned as Lyndon came in saying that the clock was done and fixed making Yusei and I nod with me having a small smile. Yusei gripped my hand a bit tight and I looked at him. _"I need to talk to you later."_

"_Alright," _I agreed before we turned to the others talking to Lyndon.

**Me: Welp, how was that?**

**Keeo: Nice. Not too bad for you. Just asking here, did you copy off any of this from your previous stories?**

**Me: Well… *rubs back of neck awkwardly* I'll be honest, I got a bit lazy and copied off the duel a bit from The Angel: Demonic Meklords. I don't do it too often, just when I feel ridiculously lazy and just want to get most of a chapter done. So yes, I copied a bit; But no, not all of it.**

**Yusei: I guess it helps when you have stories that go over the same thing more than once.**

**Me: It gets tedious from time to time. It's why I am trying to find new story ideas to publish on here that aren't OC-insert-into-series story things like that.**

**Keeo: By the way, what exactly did you put into mine and Yusei's arms in the story?**

**Me: I would love to tell you but I can't say it at the moment and ruin the surprise.**

**Yusei: When will you tell us?**

**Me: Sometime around the Ghost Army/ Primo Plan episodes.**

**Keeo: *nearly falls back* That far away?!**

**Me: Pretty much. You'll just have to deal with it.**

**Yusei: *sighs* We'll worry about it later. We don't have much of a choice, Keeo.**

**Keeo: Yeah, yeah, I know. Just end the chapter before I yell at you and throw you into the air for not telling me.**

**Me: With pleasure. Well readers, the next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Until then, I will see you another time or sometime in another story!**

**-bricann**


	62. Wondering

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Alright, then.**

**Keeo: Welcome back. That was quick.**

**Me: I had time to write while my power was out.**

**Keeo: Out of curiosity, how far are we from the end of this story?**

**Me: Pretty far. After this chapter, I have to finish the Pre-WRGP arc and then I have to do the entire World Racing Grand Prix arc which will take another billion (not literally that amount) chapters. *sighs* As much as I am okay with risking going over a hundred chapters, I am nervous to do so.**

**Yusei: Why?**

**Me: Not everyone wants to read a hundred chapter long story or something close. And it's not as fun as you would think writing a story that long either. I should know. My Celestial Signer: Meklords Unleashed was a total of 91 actual story chapters, not including Author's Notes. As much as I loved writing these stories, it can be a pain sometimes.**

**Crow: Well, you have that promise to complete every story you can. Unless you have a good reason to discontinue it.**

**Me: I had such a bad writer's block for Daughter of the Red Star. I was debating putting it on just hiatus or actually discontinuing it. I'm proud I just put it on hiatus. I'm pretty sure Keeo would've killed me if I discontinued it, as well as my readers.**

**Luna: It is a good thing you didn't discontinue this story. You have so many people into this story and actually liking it. People would've been really disappoint or upset if you discontinued it like that.**

**Me: I know. Thanks, Luna. Now, why don't we get into the next chapter?**

_**Chapter 62: Wondering**_

_Yusei's POV_

That night, I had taken Keeo for a midnight flight which I had found we both enjoyed. Of course, Jack, Crow, and Bruno wouldn't have allowed it; So, we had to sneak out by phasing through the roof of my room.

We flew side by side through the air for a bit. Eventually, though, I flew above Keeo before grabbing her by the waist and holding her against me. She looked at me over her shoulder and smiled at me.

Slowly, Keeo asked, "So, what exactly did you need to talk to me about?"

"You want to tell the others about the rods in our arms, don't you?" I asked her.

Keeo looked down. "You've been reading my thoughts, haven't you?" she asked.

"Maybe," I answered nervously.

She sighed. "Yeah, I do," she admitted. "I just feel so wrong leaving them in the dark about it."

"I know you do. I do, too. But I just feel like we'll worry them more and put them in more danger by telling them about it," I responded holding her a bit closer to me. "I want to tell them, but it's just too risky."

"I know it is, Yusei," Keeo stated, "or else I would've told them already no matter what."

I chuckled slightly at the truth of it. "Yeah, I know you would," I responded. "Why am I getting the feeling there was something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yusei, I don't want you to ever sacrifice yourself for me," she stated bluntly. "Especially to those men."

"Keeo…" I muttered.

She pulled us to a stop and turned so she faced me. "Please, Yusei, promise me you'll never go with those men again or sacrifice yourself for me at all," she requested.

"Keeo, I… I can't," I responded. "I can't promise that. I care about you too much to let you get hurt like that again. I became a god to be with you until we die together. I won't lose you. Besides, it doesn't really matter if I die sooner than you to the universe. It does matter if you do because you need to continue the line of the Crimson Dragon."

"Yusei, don't say you don't matter to the universe!" Keeo retorted. "When the God of Memories is created which is now you, he is literally the force that allows mortals to have memories. If you died before you're supposed to naturally, every mortal in the universe will lose the ability to remember things. Don't you see that?"

"Alteria never told me that,"I replied.

"She didn't need to. She knew I was going to," Keeo responded.

"And how did you know that then?" I asked.

"From memories of the Crimson Dragon who had her boyfriend and lover become the last God of Memories," she explained.

"I guess sometimes it is a good thing you have those memories," I stated with a grin.

Keeo giggled a bit. "Thanks," she responded. She seemed to focus. "Well, it seems we might want to get back now."

"Why?" I asked.

"Crow wants to talk to us and is heading towards your room," she answered bluntly.

"Come on," I stated and we flew at our fastest speed. We were quick to land in my room and transform back into our completely human forms just as Crow knocked on my door.

"Yusei, you in there?" the bird named man called.

I opened the door. "Something wrong, Crow?" I asked.

"I just want to know something from you and Keeo who I know is in your room with you," Crow stated and Keeo walked up awkwardly.

"You really do know us," she stated. "What do you need to know?"

"It's about what happened when you were kidnapped," Crow stated.

"Crow, we told you guys, we don't want to talk about it," I told him sternly.

"I just need to know… Was it really as scarring as you make it sound?" he asked.

"More than you know," I answered.

"And we don't want to scar you guys by hearing what they've done to us anymore," Keeo stated.

"Also, those three seemed to have something planned. Did you ever hear them talking about anything other than their plan to remake the world?" Crow asked.

"I did," I answered.

"Oh yeah? What was it?" Crow asked.

"Lester was trying to talk Primo out of creating an army of Ghosts and using them in something," I answered. "I tried to listen more but Jakob caught me not doing what I was supposed to be doing and shocked me with the collar."

"I don't think you understand how scarring being literal slaves is," Keeo told him. "It's something you want to forget. For us, no matter how much we wanted to run, we couldn't with the collars. No matter what we tried to keep ourselves hopeful, things just didn't want to allow us to keep our hopes of escaping up. It's why when you and the others were threatened to join us in being slaves, we were willing to give up our lives so we didn't have to watch you become as hopeless as us. We wanted to protect you from the physical _and _mental pain."

"I understand that it was scarring," Crow responded. "But do you really think keeping it only between each other will help you? You should trust us to be there for you and help you, too. You don't just have to rely on each other, you know."

"It's just that…" Keeo stopped not sure what to say.

"You wouldn't understand, Crow. You didn't go through what we went through," I told him.

"Do you think it wasn't scarring for us to see you like that?" Crow retorted and we both froze while he tightened his hand into a fist. "Both in that pain and being slaves _and _ready to give up everything for us… Don't you realize how worried that made all of us? To see your closest friends in that state… If one of us was in that position and you were in ours, wouldn't that have scarred you as well?"

"Maybe," Keeo replied. "But you should be happy that you weren't in our positions."

"We appreciate that you guys care so much, but you can't expect us to be willing to tell you everything. If it scarred us enough to make us give up for you, it would scar you close to as bad as it did for us just hearing about it," I added. "We want to protect you from that."

"You protect us enough," Crow argued. "If not too much. But we're just small pieces of what you should be more focused on protecting. You have to protect the world and the universe, too. You can't worry about scarring us so much that you wouldn't tell us what happened there."

I sighed. "It's getting late. We need to get to bed," I stated.

"Yusei," Crow called. "You've always been one who relies on your friends to be there for you. Now that we are and can be, you're not allowing us to do that. What's changed you so much so suddenly?"

"Firstly, becoming a god whose job it is to protect all mortals alike and especially my friends," I responded. I looked down. "Besides, I don't want you to be scarred for the rest of your life like us. You need to understand, we're friends who will live just under a five hundred years after you, always looking the same as now." Crow froze for a moment, obviously shocked. "We don't want to have to watch our friends die with mental scars due to us."

"Crow, just listen to us. Let this go, for all of us," Keeo stated.

He looked down and said, "_I'll_ try to. But I'm not going to try to get the others to stop. You'll need to talk to them yourselves about it. They wouldn't listen to me." He then walked away.

Keeo and I sighed before closing the door. "That's one friend down," my girlfriend stated.

"But we still have five others to go," I responded. "And there's no telling if Crow will go back to trying to pry information off us. After all, he said he'll _try_ to. Not that he _will_ let it go." She nodded. "For now, let's just get some sleep." She nodded and lied down next to me, while I held her tight against me. "I'll see you in the morning, Keeo."

She quietly giggled. "See you in the morning," she responded before we both fell asleep.

**Me: Well, what do you think?**

**Keeo: Don't tell me you're going to have Yusei and I get taken by those men again?**

**Me: I am only debating it at the moment. Actually, I have an idea. **

**Luna: What is it?**

**Me: Hey, readers! I want your opinion on this. Let me know through reviews or PMs whether I should have Yusei and Keeo get taken again but in a different way and not as many chapters as before. I will keep vote, and when I decide to put it whatever the answer is in, I will put up the final tally at the end of the certain chapter. So please make your voice heard and I mean **_**your**_** voice and let me know what you think. Don't let others peer pressure you into whether you want the story to go a certain way. Let me know what you think and it will (or will not, depending on reader's vote) happen. **_**Please**_** let me know and vote! Now, I think that's all for this chapter. Until next time readers!**

**-bricann**


	63. Problems of Crash Town

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hello!**

**Keeo: Nice to see you back so quickly.**

**Me: I told you: I had time to write while my power was out.**

**Keeo: So are we almost done with the Pre-WRGP arc?**

**Me: Yep, last few chapters then we're onto the WRGP arc. And then we are **_**finally**_** done with this arc and going onto the last arc of the series! **

**Yusei: Can't wait for that.**

**Me: Why is that?**

**Yusei: I want to see how exactly you'll write that bit.**

**Me: *sighs* I'll find the way to write a huge amount of duels which I tend to accidently procrastinate doing because they are a pain to write.**

**Crow: Knowing you, you'll find a way. Aren't you writing in that arc in Demonic Meklords?**

**Me: That I am and I am cursing every minute of it. Added both stories are so long in Google Docs now, that it is really lagging when it comes to writing in the document. I mean, this story is nearly five hundred pages long.**

**Jack: Really?**

**Me: You would be surprised how much of this takes up one file. I am honestly wondering if this story will beat my two goals of 500-550 pages and go onto 600 which is my next goal after that.**

**Luna: Knowing you, it probably will.**

**Me: *shrugs* We'll find out. But right now, we need to get to the chapters.**

**Keeo: Isn't this one chapter?**

**Me: I can write! I was just… *groans* To the god damn chapt**_**er**_**!**

_**Chapter 63: Problems of Crash Town**_

_Yusei's POV _

The next day, I had slowly woke up finding Keeo in my arms still. I looked at her to see her fast asleep. Her face was so peaceful and I didn't want to disrupt it. But I soon heard the door quietly close out front. I looked at the clock to see it was still six o'clock. Bruno and Jack would still be fast asleep and Crow's shift wouldn't have started for another two hours.

I carefully sat up unsure. I was about to get up, but I felt Keeo grab my arm. I looked at her. "How long have you been awake?" I asked noticing how wide awake she was.

"For about ten minutes," she answered.

"You weren't awake when I woke up three minutes ago," I retorted.

"Or maybe I was faking it until you woke up and you just didn't notice," she argued. "Either way, you are not checking out that noise without me."

I sighed. "Fine," I agreed. "Come on."

We walked out and I saw a note on the desk. I walked to it and unraveled the folds to read it with Keeo reading it over my shoulder: "_**I have heard of you and your girlfriend's friendship with him, Yusei Fudo. I want you to take him away from this town, as he'll surely die here. - Barbara**_." On the very bottom was coordinates to a town called Crash Town.

"Kalin," Keeo muttered.

"Keeo, I want you to stay here while I go check this out," I told her immediately.

"And you know what I going to say to that, right?" she retorted.

I sighed. "Keeo, if this gets dangerous, I want you safe," I told her calmly. "Just stay here."

"No," she immediately denied.

"Keeo…" I began but her warning glare made me stop and sigh. "Alright. But stay close. We'll take my duel runner so whoever this Barbara won't see us fly in and land. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she responded. I silently wheeled my duel runner out before we both boarded my duel runner and took off.

. . .

We soon crossed into a desert when Keeo started to look around. "Sense it?" I asked knowing what she was feeling.

Keeo nodded. "Some people nearby have a lot of negative emotions," she answered. She pointed toward a cliff and called, "Over there!"

I pulled to a stop and looked down the cliff. Though I had instructed Keeo to stay with my duel runner, the goddess still came by my side, frustrating me a bit. We looked to see two men chasing what appeared to be three escaping inmates.

"Those three men are the ones with negative emotions," I stated able to sense it even from here.

Keeo nodded. "Sadness, guilt, worry, and a lot of others," she answered with a worried expression on her face. "I need to go help them."

"No, Keeo," I immediately responded sternly holding her back. "You can't do much right now." One of the inmates threw a pendant up to the cliff which landed near me. The two other men activated something on their duel disks which activated a taser function on the collars that the prisoners wore. The three men collapsed while I noticed Keeo go wide eyed in fear. "Keeo, look away _now_." She didn't question and did so while I hid her behind me and called down, "What're you doing?!"

They turned to me. "We're simply taking these men back to the mine," one replied.

"You seem like a duelist. Crash Town might welcome you and you could get much work done," the second told me.

The two men then departed with the now-unconscious prisoners. I picked up the man's pendant and looked at it carefully. _'I didn't come here for work,' _I thought. _'I came here to save Kalin. I should better head to the town to get an idea of what's happening here.' _I turned to Keeo. "Keeo, you need to get out of here."

She immediately looked at me and shook her head. "Not when there's a chance of you ending up like that," she refused.

I looked her straight in the eyes before looking down at her slightly shaking hands and grabbed them. "Listen to me, you're so scared that you're shaking," I told her calmly.

"Like you aren't shaking," she stated and I shook my head to keep myself calm. "Yusei, admit it. You will need me here to help. Please, Yusei."

I sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to change her mind and I knew she was right when she said I needed her to help. I honestly felt like I would need her in this matter, and I couldn't deny that fact. "Alright, but stay close unless I tell you otherwise. Understand?" She nodded with a determined face. I kissed her forehead lightly before bringing her back and we took off again.

We soon caught sight of the town. I pulled to a stop for a moment. That's when three men dressed in the same outfits as the ones from earlier who attacked the prisoners approached him.

"Hey, this is our town. So pull out your deck and duel," one said.

"I only duel duelists," I responded as I kept Keeo back. I didn't like the vibe I got from these guys.

The men surrounded the two of us and one said, "This town belongs to us. No one talks to us like that."

"Alr..." I began but a whip hit the ground cutting me off. I had to force myself not to cringe at the sound of the whip.

"Did you forget? Dueling before sundown is a violation of Crash Town's rules," a woman stated. She turned to me. "Hello, Yusei. I'm Barbara, the one who wrote you the letter." I nodded. "Follow me and I'll explain everything."

I turned and did as I was told with Keeo watching everything. It was obvious to me that she was skeptic of Barbara, by the way she looked at her and how she looked at everything like waiting for an ambush. I had the same feeling that this Barbara was hiding something, a secret plan that she wasn't going to tell me.

We arrived on a cliff overlooking Crash Town. Barbara looked at Keeo. "Got yourself a pretty one there. Didn't think you would try to bring her here. After all, the men here would do anything to get their hands on a girl like her," she stated.

"She didn't give me much of a choice," I responded. "Her name's Keeo. So what's actually going on here?"

"This town's troubles starts at sunset," Barbara began. The time was soon as the sun was beginning its descent. Two groups of gangs entered the town from opposite directions. "The group with the red scarves is the Malcolm Group, let by Malcolm. The other is the Ramon Group, led by Radley."

"What's going to happen?" Yusei asked while Keeo watched carefully.

"Just watch and see," Barbara replied.

"Are you ready to be defeated Malcolm?" Radley asked.

"Try to beat my sensei of my group," Malcolm stated and a large man with a circular criminal mark. "Meet Giant."

"Who will I be teaching a lesson to?" Giant asked.

"Everyone talks big before a duel starts, not knowing that those words will be their last," Radley told him. "Now, how about my sensei. Kalin Kessler."

Kalin emerged from the distance, playing a harmonica, shocking Era and I. "Kalin!" I exclaimed shocked.

"This town's duel time is at sunset. By the time the sun finishes setting, one of the two duelists will vanish," Barbara told me.

"What do you mean by 'vanish'?" Keeo asked.

"Watch," she replied as the residents of the surrounding building began to pour out to watch the duel.

'_If when they lose they become prisoners in those mines I heard about, how could anyone watch this happily or be okay with it?' _I thought thinking on the reasoning for Barbara's term of "vanish".

I looked as two men dressed as undertakers came up, riding a horse-drawn carriage. Both Kalin and Giant reached for the duel disks, which resembled a Colt revolver in my opinion, as the crowd yelled, "Duel!"

Kalin activated his first. Barbara began to explain to us, "Whoever draws their duel disk and hand first will take the first turn."

Kalin drew his card. "I summon Infernity Mirage (Attack 0/ Defense 0) and set one card face down," he declared. He didn't sound confident or have any emotion other than defeat. And defeat was the only sound in his voice.

"Kalin seems different," Keeo commented.

I nodded. "I know. His drive to duel doesn't seem there anymore."

"Kalin came to this town looking for a place to die," Barbara told us, and that shocked both me and Keeo visibly. She pointed to the mountain. "In that mountain is a mineral called dyne. It's used in the construction of duel runners. People rushed to the town to make money from mining dyne. Malcolm and Radley were in charge of the mining operation. They eventually started to use dueling to gather more miners. If one wins duels here, they stand to make much money. But the losers are sent to the mountain. Many great duelists were tempted by the riches and ended up in the mines after losing."

"That sounds wrong on all levels," Keeo stated.

I looked at Radley and Malcolm. _'Keeo's right. What they're doing is completely wrong. But, I wouldn't doubt they're under the influence of greed and fear into one. With all this darkness… Fear is starting to take down this town,' _I thought. _'I can't let that happen.'_

Barbara then said, taking me out of my thoughts, "I know it does sometimes. But it's the way things are now. I don't think it'll ever change."

"Everything has the ability to change to the light. No matter how dim the chance may seem," Keeo retorted.

"How sure are you of that?" she asked her.

"One hundred percent," I answered bluntly for Keeo, who nodded. She stared at me for a moment before we returned to the duel.

"I summon Illegal Keeper (Attack 1300/ Defense 1300) in attack mode," Malcolm's Giant declared. "I activate Card Destruction!"

"I activate my face down, Full Salvo! This sends my hand to the graveyard and inflicts 200 points of damage to you for each card sent," Kalin defended and Giant's life points dropped to 3200.

"Kalin's ultimate strength is when he has no hand," I stated. "That Giant should be ready for anything."

"I activate the effect of Infernity Mirage! By tributing it, I can special summon two Infernity monsters from my graveyard," Kalin fought. "So I summon Infernity Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200) and Infernity Destroyer (Attack 2300/ Defense 1000) in attack mode."

"I end my turn," Sensei finished.

Kalin drew his card. "I activate Infernity Burst! This inflicts 800 points of damage at you for each Infernity monster I control," he declared and Sensei's life points dropped to 1600. "Infernity Destroy, attack Illegal Keeper!" The attack destroyed his opponent's monster and dropped the other to 600 life points. "And now since Infernity Destroyer destroyed you monster and sent it to the graveyard while I have no cards in my hand, I can activate its effect to send 1600 points of damage at you." The attack hit and won Kalin the duel.

I watched as Giant tried to run, but the undertakers lassoed Kalin's fleeing opponent. I had to force myself not to budge and try to help the man. As much as I wanted to, I knew it wouldn't be a good idea yet.

'_We'll save all the miners,' _I thought as they stuff the large man into a casket in the back of the wagon and took him to the mountains.

I then realized something. "Those three prisoners I saw earlier were running from the mines," I muttered.

"Kalin is trying to kill himself using this town," Barbara stated.

"Then why doesn't Kalin just lose on purpose?" Keeo asked.

"I don't know the answer for that," she replied.

"That's Kalin's fiftieth win in a row," Radley stated.

"You'll both be going to the mountains next time," Malcolm told Radley. Both groups left.

Keeo and I walked into town as Kalin began his trek away from us, not noticing we were there. "Kalin," I called and he stopped. He looked at us over his shoulder.

"You don't need to punish yourself for anything," Keeo told him.

"Yes, I do," he responded and walked off again leaving me to sigh.

Barbara walked up. "Why don't you try to talk to him through a duel?" she suggested. "But you'll have to join Malcolm's group to do so."

I looked down to think about my options. I then looked up at her. "Alright, fine," I agreed. "Where can I find Malcolm?"

"He's at his villa," she responded. "I'll show you."

I nodded and followed her with Keeo. _"Keeo, I have a favor to ask you," _I told her mentally and she gave me a confused look.

"_If it's going back the…" _I cut her off.

"_That's not it. Just listen to me for a moment," _I requested.

"_Alright," _she agreed, obviously ready to listen.

**Me: Alright, done!**

**Keeo: But… But… What's the plan?**

**Me: You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Yusei: Don't try to get it out of her, Keeo. You know she won't say anything.**

**Keeo: *sighs* Yeah, I know.**

**Me: Anyway, time to end this chapter for now! So I can get the next one up before Keeo kills me for answers. Until then, readers!**

**-bricann**


	64. Duels for Truth

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Salut, mes amis!**

**Keeo: What?**

**Crow: What?**

**Leo: What?**

**Me: *sighs* Learn French. **

**Keeo: Why do you say things that confuse us so much?**

**Me: I don't know. Maybe I'm just a confusing person.**

**Yusei: *shakes head***

**Me: Got something to say, Yusei?**

**Yusei: Not really.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Let's get to the chapter for now.**

_**Chapter 64: Duels for Truth**_

_Yusei's POV _

I walked into a courtyard and heard Malcolm say angrily, "If Lawton was still here, Kalin would be nothing and defeated with one attack."

I entered the courtyard with a poncho Barbara had given me and said, "I'm here looking for some work."

The three thugs that confronted me in town earlier approached me while Malcolm stated, "I'll hire ya. But only if you prove yourself by defeating these three."

We quickly drew, me with a revolver Barbara had lent me, and drew the cards. I was thankfully successful in going first. "I'll go first," I stated. "I normal summon Changer Synchron (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense mode. I set a face down and end my turn."

The first thug then played, "I summon Fuse Ray Blaster (Attack 1600/ Defense 800) in attack mode. I can't attack since it's a battle royal, so I'll end my turn there."

The second thug draw and declared, "I summon another Fuse Ray Blaster."

"And that activates the effect of my Fuse Ray," the first called. "This inflicts 800 to you." My life points fell to 3200.

"I end my turn with that," the second thug finished.

"I summon another Fuse Ray Blaster," called the third. "That activates the effects of the other two, decreasing your life points another 1600." My life points reduced to 1600. "There are more than enough bullets remaining." They each showed their hands to show they each contained two more Fuse Ray Blasters. "Give up."

I wasn't moved by the three and drew my card. "I send Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron (Attack 700/ Defense 1400) from my hand. And since I control a tuner monster, I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) straight from my graveyard," I declared. "Now I tuny my level two Quillbolt with my level five Quickdraw Synchron to synchro summon. Rise, Nitro Warrior (Attack 2800/ Defense 1800)! Next I summon level three Gauntlet Warrior (Attack 400/ Defense 1600) and then tune it with level one Changer Synchron to synchro summon level four Armory Arm (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200). And since Changer Synchron was sent to the graveyard, its effect activates, switching one of your Fuse Ray Blasters to defense position." The third thug's monster was switched. "Next I use the effect of Armory Arm, equipping it to Nitro Warrior and increasing its attack by 1000 (Nitro Warrior: Attack 3800). And then I equip Nitro Warrior with Junk Barrage. And since a spell card was activated this turn, the attack of Nitro Warrior increases another 1000 (Nitro Warrior: Attack 4800). Nitro Warrior, attack his Fuse Ray Blaster!" The second thug's monster was destroyed and he was defeated. "Now the effect of Nitro Warrior activates, switching the defense Fuse Ray Blaster to attack and allowing my warrior to attack again." The attack was made and the third thug fell. "And now I activate my face down, Synchro Overlimit, allowing a synchro monster that destroyed a monster by battle this turn, like my Nitro Warrior, to attack again. So, Nitro Warrior, attack one last time and end this!" The first thug's monster was destroyed, as was his life points.

Malcolm walked up. "Can I hire you to defeat Kalin?" he asked me. "The cost will be high."

"I was hoping you would ask me," I agreed.

. . .

It was sundown and Kalin and I were called to face each other. "Kalin, you don't need to punish yourself like this," I told him.

"I have forgotten what it means to be satisfied," he responded. We quickly drew and Kalin got to go first. "I summon Infernity Randomizer (Attack 900/ Defense 0) in attack mode. I then end my turn with one face down."

I drew my card, watching Kalin carefully. "I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode. Next I activate Fighting Spirit and equip it to Speed Warrior, increasing its attack by 300 for every monster you control (Speed Warrior: Attack 1200). And now that I am entering my battle phase the turn it was summoned, Speed Warrior's attack increases by its original attack until the end of the battle phase (Speed Warrior: Attack 2100). Speed Warrior, attack Infernity Randomizer!" I ordered. The attack destroyed Kalin's monster and his life points fell to 2800.

"Since an Infernity monster was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can activate Infernity Reflector! This revives Infernity Randomizer and deals you 1000 points of damage by discarding my entire hand," Kalin fought. His monster was revived while my life points fell to 3000.

'_Kalin's hand is empty now. This just got a lot harder,' _I thought. I then finished, "I set a face down and end my turn."

Kalin drew a card and immediately set it. "Now I activate the effect of Infernity Randomizer to draw a card and send it to the graveyard. If the card I drew and sent away was a monster, you will take damage equal to its level times 200. If it's a spell or trap, I take 500 points of damage," he declared. He pulled the card and it ended up being the level six Infernity Destroyer dropping my life points to 1800.

I drew my card. "I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800) in attack position. Max Warrior, attack Infernity Randomizer! And due to its effect, Max Warrior gains another 400 attack points during the damage step only (Max Warrior: Attack 2200)," I fought. My warrior destroyed Infernity Randomizer and dropped Kalin to 1500 life points. But since it destroyed a monster by battle, its attack fell to 900, defense fell to 400, and level fell to 2.

"Since I took battle damage, I activate my face down called Damage Gate which allows me to special summon Infernity Beetle (Attack 1200/ Defense 0) in attack mode since it has equal or less attack points than the damage I took," Kalin continued.

"Speed Warrior, attack Infernity Beetle! And thanks to the second effect of Fighting Spirit, by destroying it, I can prevent Speed Warrior's destruction," I declared and the result was only Infernity Beetle getting destroyed.

Kalin drew his card. "I activate ZERO-MAX! This revives Infernity Destroyer (Attack 2300/ Defense 1000) in attack position and destroys your monsters since they have less attack than my Destroyer, but I can't conduct my battle phase this turn," he declared. "That ends my turn."

I drew my card. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode. And with its effect, I can summon back Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in defense mode with its effects negated. Now since I control a tuner monster, I can summon Boost Warrior (Attack 300/ Defense 200) from my hand in defense position. Now I tune Speed Warrior with Junk Synchron to synchro summon. Fight, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!" I called and my monster rose beside me. "And due to its effect, its attack increases by the attack of all level two or lower monsters that I control (Junk Warrior: Attack 2600). And now the effect of Boost Warrior kicks in, increasing all other Warrior-type monsters' attacks by 300 (Junk Warrior: Attack 2900). Now, Junk Warrior, attack Infernity Destroyer!" Kalin's monster was destroyed and his life points fell to 900.

"I activate the effect of Infernity Avenger (Attack 0/ Defense 0)! Since I have no cards in my hand and an Infernity monster was destroyed, I can special summon it from the graveyard in defense mode and make its level the same as Infernity Destroyer (Infernity Avenger: Level 6)," Kalin defended.

"I end my turn," I finished.

Kalin drew his card. "I summon Infernity Dwarf (Attack 800/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Now I tune Infernity Dwarf with Infernity Avenger to synchro summon. Bring your might, Infernity Doom Dragon (Attack 3000/ Defense 2400)!" he called. "Now I activate the effect of Infernity Doom Dragon. This destroys your Junk Warrior and inflicts half of its attack as damage to you, however my dragon can't attack this turn." My life points dropped to 350. "I end my turn there."

I drew my card. "I destroy my set Limiter Break in order to special summon Card Breaker (Attack 100/ Defense 900) in attack mode. And since Limiter Break was sent to the graveyard, its effect activates, allowing me to special summon Speed Warrior from my hand in attack mode. Now I tribute Speed Warrior to special summon Turret Warrior (Attack 1200/ Defense 2000) in attack mode. And due to the effect of Turret Warrior, its attack is increased by the original attack of Speed Warrior (Turret Warrior: Attack 2100). Now I tune Card Breaker and Turret Warrior with Boost Warrior in order to synchro summon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)! I then end my turn with one face down."

"I'm up then," Kalin stated drawing his card. "I set a card. Infernity Doom Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon!"

"I activate Power Frame to negate the attack and equip it to Stardust Dragon, increasing my dragon's attack by the different between it and your dragon's attack (Stardust Dragon: Attack 3000)," I defended.

"I end my turn," Kalin finished.

I drew my card. "Kalin, why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"When I let myself go off the deep end, I didn't care who I hurt or what I did. I became dark and cruel. I need to pay for those mistakes," he answered.

"No, Kalin. You already took back those mistakes. No one hates you or blames you for what you did," I retorted. "You don't need to punish yourself like this. You have light in you. You're not who you were back then anymore."

"I…" Kalin stopped.

I sighed. "Stardust Dragon, attack Infernity Doom Dragon!" I ordered.

"I activate Infernity Break! This removes from play Infernity Dwarf from my graveyard and destroyed your Power Frame (Stardust Dragon: Attack 2500)," Kalin defended.

"I tribute Second Booster in order to increase the attack of Stardust Dragon by 1500 (Stardust Dragon: Attack 4000)," I fought. Stardust destroyed my opponent's dragon and his life points. "Kalin, you don't need to punish yourself for back then. You aren't that person anymore, so don't act like you are."

"Yusei…" Kalin muttered.

Suddenly, though, a man on a large duel runner launched into the area and a man jumped off it. He glanced at the sun while Radley exclaimed, "Lawton!"

"Well, seems like it isn't too late for me to duel," the man, Lawton, stated.

'_And it'll be the last duel to send someone to the mines ever,' _I thought.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face, Lawton," Radley stated while they each quickly drew.

Lawton got the first turn and drew his card. "I summon Gatling Ogre (Attack 800/ Defense 800) in attack mode and set five face downs. Next I activate my Ogre's effect. By sending all five of my set spell and trap cards to the graveyard, I can inflict 800 points of damage at you for every spell and trap sent away," he declared and in that one move, Radley was defeated.

There was the sound of a shot and I immediately put up a glowing barrier around my body blocking the electrocuting bullet from hitting. They all went wide eyed, including Martha.

"You really thought you could backstab me, Martha?" I asked and she glared. "I knew you were going to do this at some point and I was waiting for it to happen. So, try again, I dare you." She didn't move.

"What are you?" Malcolm asked. Suddenly, we heard a hoard of voices coming our way and turned to see the miners walking in without their collars. "What?! How did…?!"

"Keeo and I planned this," I told them. We looked as the Crimson Dragon circled the air before switching to human form and gently landing beside me. "We knew you were going to backstab me, but we also wanted to free the miners out of being slaves and wanted to help Kalin. So I dealt with Kalin and you guys while Keeo went and freed the miners with her powers as a goddess of light and peace."

"I…" Lawton stopped.

"A goddess?" Barbara repeated.

"And Yusei's the God of Memories," Keeo stated shocking them. She looked at Kalin. "You know that you are better than you let yourself believe now." He slowly nodded. "Then use that knowledge to help this town get better."

The girl and boy hurried up to their father who asked Kalin for his help to create a better town. Kalin agreed in an instant.

"You…" Lawton growled.

"We only do what's right," I told them. "And sending people to the mines to be slaves is wrong to do on every level there is. Everyone here is afraid to be sent to the mines, but if we get rid of that fear by not having anyone sent there, you would be surprised how much better this town could get." They all nodded in agreement, save Radley, Malcolm, Barbara, and Lawton who were seething in anger. I looked at Keeo. "Let's get back home." She nodded. We flew to my hidden duel runner and drove off from there.

**Me: Well, what do you think?**

**Keeo: I liked it. It was pretty good.**

**Me: Thanks. I worked hard on it. Now, readers, until the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	65. Within a Machine

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey, people!**

**Keeo: Nice to see you again?**

**Yusei: Isn't this the start of the WRGP arc?**

**Me: Pretty much. However, we aren't dueling for the World Racing Grand Prix just yet.**

**Jack: We're not?**

**Me: No, there are a few events that need to happen first. You'll find out soon.**

**Jack: *shrugs***

**Crow: Get to the chapter then.**

**Me: *smirks* *turns to notebook***

_**Chapter 65: Within a Machine**_

_Keeo's POV _

Yusei, Bruno, and I were at the Sector Security Headquarters with Trudge and Mina. We were talking about the men from before. Though we didn't mention anything about being slaves to them and everything in between, Yusei did say, "While I was looking for the program taken by Lazar, I overheard one of the men talking about a Ghost army."

"A Ghost army?" Mina repeated.

"Are you sure you heard that right?" Trudge asked.

"I wish I didn't," Yusei answered. "Whether we want it or not, something big is coming. And it isn't something good."

"We'll be ready for it," Trudge stated.

'_I hope,' _I thought. Yusei subtly squeezed my hand in reassurance. _"Stop reading my mind, Yusei."_

"_Only way I can get information off you when it's obvious to me you won't talk about your feelings otherwise," _he retorted. _"We'll be fine, Keeo. Don't worry."_

"_I'm… just really worried about what else these men can do," _I admitted.

"_We can't stay afraid of them forever. We need to do what our friends want us to and move passed that fear, so we can help others that are in this fight easier," _he told me gently. I gave a near impossibly noticeable nod, one that I knew only he would be able to see.

We turned though as another officer came in and Trudge asked, "What is it?"

"There is a report that there is a time bomb inside the building," the officer information.

Yusei and I glanced at each other suspiciously. Something didn't seem right. While Trudge and Mina called for an evacuation, Yusei asked me, _"Do you sense any energy like from a bomb?"_

"_No," _I answered.

Trudge ordered the three of us out. But just as we went to exit the area, I noticed Sherry run in the building. I immediately turned around and ran after her.

"Keeo!" Yusei called but I followed Sherry.

I did noticed Bruno and Yusei follow me. I noticed Sherry go through a door to the central computer terminal and Elsworth begin to shut the door. I slipped through along with Bruno but Yusei was locked on the other side.

_Yusei's POV_

Elsworth began to wire his duel disk to the door. My heart raced in automatic worry that Keeo was out of my sight. I didn't want anything to happen to her or risk anything. But I couldn't go through the door without Elsworth seeing me phase through it.

Once Elsworth's duel disk was fully wired to the door, he stated, "It is now impossible for the door to be unlocked unless I am defeated in a duel. If you want to get to Mistress Sherry and your friends, you will have to face me."

"Fine," I agreed and we began the duel.

Elsworth went first and drew his card, "I summon Spirit Summit Warrior (Attack 1200/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now since Spirit Summit Warrior was successfully normal summon, its effect activates, allowing me to summon Liberated Rear Warrior (Attack 0/ Defense 1200) from my hand in attack mode as it is a level three or below warrior type monster. Now I tune Spirit Summon Warrior with Liberated Rear Warrior in order to synchro summon. Come forth, Driven Daredevil (Attack 2400/ Defense 2100)! I end my turn with two face downs."

I drew my card. "By sending Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron (Attack 700/ Defense 1400) form my hand in attack mode. Now since I have a tuner monster on my field, I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) straight from my graveyard in attack mode. I then tune Quillbolt Hedgehog with Quickdraw Synchron in order to do my own synchro summoning. I summon forth, Nitro Warrior (Attack 2800/ Defense 1800)! Nitro Warrior, attack Driven Daredevil!" Due to Elsworth's monster's effect, it wasn't destroyed but Elsworth's life points still took the hit dropping him to 3600 life points.

"I activate the second effect of Driven Daredevil! This destroys your Nitro Warrior," Elsworth fought. "And then I activate Master and Servant's Resolve! Since your monster was destroyed by a monster's effect during the battle phase, you're dealt damage equal to the attack of your Nitro Warrior!" My life points instantly dropped to a mere 1200.

"I summon Tricular (Attack 300/ Defense 300) in defense mode and set one face down. That ends my turn," I finished. "What're you and Sherry doing?"

"I am here to help Mistress Sherry eliminate all her enemies, regardless of my cost to myself," Elsworth answered.

"Why are you so devoted to supporting Sherry and her mission?" I asked the man.

"I do not have to answer that," Elsworth refused.

_Keeo's POV_

Bruno and I followed Sherry into a room where she began an analysis of a card.

"Sherry, what're you doing?" I asked.

Sherry looked at us but reached to grab Bruno. But the amnesic man dodged the French girl, saying, "We don't want to fight you."

"I need to analyze this card," Sherry said. I looked at it confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to determine the motive behind my parents' murder," she answered.

Sherry went to unleash a lethal attack on Bruno, but my friend's eyes glowed red and he deflected the attack, throwing Sherry across the room with ease. The girl lands, ready to fight more, but Bruno seized Sherry by the neck.

He was about the punch her, but I grabbed his fist and yelled, "Bruno, stop!"

Bruno stopped and I knew it was only because he noticed the card. He grabbed it and Sherry exclaimed, "Give it back! It has the truth I've been searching for!"

At these words, Bruno returned to normal and he released Sherry. "What happened?" he muttered.

I looked over him. "Something weird and dark took hold of you for a second. I'm not sure what it was, but it made you not you," I told him. I looked at Sherry. "Sorry about Bruno. I'll explain everything while I help you find out as much as I can about your card."

Sherry looked at me shocked. "You would really help me?" she asked. "But I broke into the headquarters."

I gave her a soft, comforting smile. "It's the least I can do. One, it is as a compensation for Bruno's actions. I'm sure he'll help, too. Plus, and most importantly, I don't want the people who murdered your parents to get away with what they've done either," I told her and her eyes widened. "No one should get away with murder, Sherry." I then thought, _'Though it was probably those men who kill her parents and want to remake the world.'_

Sherry nodded and we got to work. And as I subtly suggested to Bruno, he helped as well.

_Yusei's POV_

It was Elsworth's turn and I was getting more and more worried about Keeo by the second. I didn't like her not with me while her last thoughts were filled with worry and fear. Sherry had told me when we first met that it was a group called Yliaster who killed her parents and I knew those men were part of Yliaster, which if Keeo found out, she would be worried about. But my mind was soon taken off Keeo when the man in front of me continued the duel.

Elsworth drew his card to begin his turn. "Now due to it being my standby phase, I will take 1000 points of damage to keep Master and Servant's Resolve on the field," he declared and his life points fell to 2600. "Driven Daredevil, attack Tricular!"

The attack destroyed my monster, but I defended myself, "I activate Tricular's effect to special summon Bicular (Attack 200/ Defense 200) from my deck in defense mode."

"I activate Reversal Sword! This destroys your Bicular and inflicts damage to both of us equal to its attack," Elsworth fought and I watched as my monster was destroyed and my life points drop to 1000 while his dropped to 2400. "I set a face down and end my turn."

I drew my card. "I summon Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000) in attack mode. And now since Debris Dragon was successfully summoned, I can activate its first effect to summon back Tricular (Attack 300/ Defense 300) from my graveyard in attack position with its effects negated. And since I normal summoned a monster, I can special summon Turbo Booster (Attack 0/ Defense 0) from my hand in attack position," I declared. "Now I tune my Turbo Booster and Tricular with Debris Dragon in order to synchro summon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)! Stardust Dragon, attack Driven Daredevil!"

"I activate Standoff!" Elsworth fought. "And due to the first effect of my Daredevil, it isn't destroyed while dragon is." But his life points still fell to 2300.

"I activate Stardust Dragon's ability to negate the effect of Driven Daredevil and destroy it by tributing Stardust Dragon," I tried but it didn't happen confusing me.

"With Standoff in play, both players cannot tribute monsters on the field," Elsworth explained.

"Well, I activate Space Jump! By removing Stardust Dragon from play, I can inflict damage to you equal to its attack," I fought and the assault succeeded and Elsworth's life point fell to zero.

The door was unlocked and Elsworth and I walked into the room where Bruno, Sherry, and Keeo were finishing an analysis on a card. I gave a subtle sigh of relief knowing Keeo was alright… and calm.

"That's strange," Keeo stated. "There's nothing strange about the card." But more surprising, the terminal surges a storm of energy and I ran to them only as we were enveloped in a burst of light.

Keeo, Bruno, Sherry, and I looked at each other and our surroundings that looked like a cyber plane. Keeo looked at me, and I mouthed, "Know anything?" She shook her head. We turned back to the plane area.

But we all noticed a strange mechanical object with an eye staring right at us. I recognized it from when I achieved my accel synchro summon. We stared at it but a high pitched frequency and light scanned us. The sound made Keeo and I cover our ears in pain while the other two fell unconscious.

"W-What is that?" Keeo asked.

"Strange," said a deep voice that had a slight echo, while the noise stopped obviously making Keeo and I relieved. We looked as Bruno and Sherry flashed out. "Your minds and bodies are different. Very strange, indeed. But you are gods so I suppose it shouldn't be too surprising."

"Who are you?" I asked it.

"You will find out eventually," the being answered. "Do not worry about that."

Suddenly the sound came out again, only much louder and higher pitched. Keeo and I covered our ears, trying to block it out, but it wasn't long until we fell unconscious as well.

. . .

I woke back up to see Keeo waking up beside me along with Bruno. Though, Sherry was still rendered unconscious. We looked around. We were back in our world but we were far from the Sector Security Headquarters. Elsworth came up.

"There you are, Mistress Sherry," Elsworth stated. He looked at me. "I owe you a debt for not turning us in to Security, Yusei, Keeo." Elsworth then picked up Sherry and drove off.

"What… just happened?" Bruno asked.

"I don't know," Keeo answered. "But that being in that machine…"

"I know. I want to know who he is and what is going on there," I stated. "But I remember seeing it before. Back when I got my accel synchro, I saw it for a moment in that same place."

"Did you talk to that thing?" Bruno asked. "I only saw it for a few seconds before I was knocked out by some sound."

"As deities, and if it wasn't obvious enough, our minds are more thoroughly protected to high frequency sounds and things like that, but it can hurt a lot more," my fellow deity explained. "Meaning we were able to stay conscious for a bit longer. In that time, the man inside just said that our minds and bodies were different, which was strange to him, but it shouldn't surprise him too much since we were gods. And then said we would find out who he is eventually before sending out the sound again only a lot worse and knocking us out."

"It was unusual, to say the least," I added.

"I bet," Bruno agreed.

"Come on, we need to head back to Headquarters so we can grab out runners," I stated and Keeo and I took to the air, Keeo using her power to help Bruno come with us as well.

**Me: Done! **

**Keeo: Interesting chapter.**

**Me: Thanks, I think.**

**Keeo: *raises eyebrow* You **_**think**_**?**

**Me: Don't question what goes on in my mind.**

**Keeo: *shrugs***

**Me: *sighs* Anyways, that about wraps up this chapter, readers. Remember, readers, to vote for that decision and let me know what you think through either PMs or reviews. Until the next chapter, my readers!**

**-bricann**


	66. Team Unicorn

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hello!**

**Keeo: That was longer than before.**

**Me: I can only do so many things at once. Meaning I can't always get to my stories and update them as a fast as you want.**

**Keeo: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Got something to say to that, Keeo?**

**Yusei: No, she doesn't.**

**Keeo: *sighs***

**Me: Let's get to the chapter, then.**

_**Chapter 66: Team Unicorn**_

_Keeo's POV _

The next day, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Bruno, and I were in the garage making sure the improved duel runners would be okay.

"Think they'll be good to go?" I asked.

"We'll be practicing running them tomorrow. We'll be able to tell then," Yusei replied.

Suddenly, the door burst open and we turned to see Leo and Luna running in. "We heard the duel runners are finished," Luna stated.

"Are they good to go?" Leo asked.

"Should be," Yusei answered.

"Nice new outfits, guys," Leo complimented seeing the outfit Jack, Crow, and Yusei were wearing.

"Thanks," Yusei responded.

"It's a bit uncomfortable, in my opinion," Jack stated. "I'm used to wearing my old clothes."

"Don't say stupid things like that. You're wearing the same clothes you always have!" Crow retorted.

"No fighting," I stated sternly making the fight cease before it began.

Luna looked at the name on the suits. "5D's?" she questioned. "Is that the team name?"

"Yeah," Crow answered. "Jack chose the name himself."

"Crow suggested it. It's better than using some other common name," Jack retorted.

"What does '5D's' even mean?" Leo asked.

"It means there are five D's. Like devil, destroy, dead hit, dark, daisuki Bruno," Bruno listed off but stopped as Jack hit him on the head.

"It starts with this," Jack stated and showed his mark.

"The five marks of the Crimson Dragon?" Luna asked.

Yusei nodded. "Our bonds were called together by the previous Crimson Dragon," he explained. He looked at me. "Even Keeo. She's just as much connected to us through the Crimson Dragon as us. Especially since she is the Crimson Dragon now." I grinned a bit in thanks.

"And even though I don't have a mark, Luna and I came to know everyone because of Luna's mark," Leo commented.

"You two are part of the team too," Jack stated shocking them.

"My name isn't there. Maybe we should call the team 'Bruno and 5D's'," Bruno suggested prompting Jack to hit Bruno on the head again.

I sighed. "Jack, stop hitting him," I ordered calmly.

"I think it's a good name," Akiza stated. We all put our hands together and Yusei grinned at me.

"From today onwards we are Team 5D's," he stated.

. . .

The next day, I stood with everyone at the stadium to check the preliminary match-ups for the World Racing Grand Prix.

"Are the preliminary round like a league?" Luna asked.

"There are thirty-two participating teams in total," I explained. "And they're divided into blocks."

"Is the first team we face Team Unicorn?" Leo asked. "They're the guys we met at the opening ceremony."

"Team Unicorn won the Atlantis Tournament and are rumored to be strong candidates to win this one," Yusei remarked.

Leo sighed. "It would have been nicer to not have to face opponents like that in the same block," he stated.

"Candidates to win or not, we'll defeat whoever stands in our way," Jack cut in.

"If we're aiming for victory, we'll have to face strong opponents sooner or later," Yusei agreed.

"Exactly," I agreed. "There would be no way to avoid it."

"This just means that time came sooner," Crow commented calmly.

"I guess that is true, but…" Leo began but was cut off by Bruno.

"Yusei, it's almost practice time," he told the leader of the team. Yusei nodded and he, Jack, and Crow departed for practice.

"What did they mean by practice?" Luna asked me.

"It's just a practice run," I explained to them. "Testing the duel runners."

"Why don't we watch from the stands?" Akiza suggested.

We all agreed and walked towards the stands. We near the circuit and a mechanical voice called for the lane to be used by Team 5D's for practice and asked for other teams to leave. We walked a bit farther when we spotted Trudge at the bottom of the stand at the opposite side of the wall. We walked down and greeted him respectfully.

"Did you guys come to support Yusei, Jack, and Crow?" Trudge asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Why are you here in your Security uniform?" Leo asked.

"See the lanes?" Trudge replied and we looked at them. "Teams are using them for practice and rotate as time passes. Since they're not using auto-pilot, I'm here in case there is an accident."

"Here they come!" Akiza alerted us and we turned as Yusei and the others came out.

They rode passed us, giving us a wave. I gave a small wave back and Yusei smirked. _'He really does enjoy riding duel runners,' _I thought.

Inside the lane, I heard Yusei say to the others, "The performance of the duel runners have upgraded well."

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

"Now that it can go this fast, I'm going to win the tournament for Pearson and Bolton," Crow stated and I grinned in approval. "Why don't we test the speed?"

"Practice time for Team 5D's is now over. Please leave the lane," the voice called.

"The other team is probably not even at the lane," Crow stated and sped up.

"Crow, wait!" Yusei called as he and Jack stopped off to the side.

I grew alert as I heard the motor of another duel runner coming from the course entrance. Suddenly, another turbo duelist entered the course as expected. Crow didn't have enough time to stop and ended up crashing along with the other duelist.

I ran up as Crow and the man stood up. Yusei and the others were quickly by me. "Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"I am," Crow answered.

"I'm fine," the other duelist followed. The other two teammates from the man's team came out. The seeming leader came up and I recognized him as Andre.

"Good to see you again," he told me.

I noticed Yusei struggling not to glare defensively at the man again. "It's nice to see you again, too, Andre," I responded to try to cool down the heat that was forming. "So you're the team who's practicing next? You make up Team Unicorn, right?"

"That's right," he answered. "This is my team, Jean and Breo." We each gave a nod of respect, though I felt Yusei subtly grab my hand again and I looked at him for a quick moment.

"Were you trying to sabotage us?!" Jean yelled at Crow, angry.

"Calm down, Jean. Everything's okay," Andre tried to calm his teammate, which worked.

"Is there something we could do to make up for this?" Yusei asked.

"How about a duel?" Andre suggested.

"Fine with me," Yusei accepted. They each got on their runners. They activated Speed World 2 and took off like a bullet.

As the duel began, I heard Jean and Breo talking on their side of the track. "We need to watch Yusei duel," Jean stated.

"Yeah, I've heard Yusei's good. If we can learn how he duels, we can beat him," Breo stated.

I was standing with the others on the other side, but looked at the two as I heard what they said. They looked in my direction, feeling my stare.

I turned back to the duel followed by the other two. Yusei took the first turn and drew his card. "I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800) in attack mode," he declared. "That ends my turn."

Andre drew his card. "I summon Playful Possum (Attack 800/ Defense 600) in attack mode. And since you control a monster whose attack is higher than the attack of Playful Possum, I activate its effect to destroy itself. And now since a beast type monster I control was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can pay 1000 life points to special summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest (Attack 2600/ Defense 1800)," he declared and his monster appeared as his life points fell to 3000. "Green Baboon, attack Max Warrior!" The attack succeeded and Yusei's life points fell to 3200. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card. "I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two cards as long as I send one card from my hand to the graveyard. Then I activate another Speed Spell- Angel Baton. And now I normal summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode and activate its effect. This allows me to special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my graveyard in defense mode with its effects negated. And since I control a tuner monster, I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) straight from my graveyard in attack mode. I now tune my Speed Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog with Junk Synchron in order to summon Junk Archer (Attack 2300/ Defense 2000)!" And since Quillbolt Hedgehog was removed from the field, it was removed from play as well. "Now I activate the effect of Junk Archer to remove your Green Baboon from play until the end phase." Junk Archer fired an arrow at the giant baboon and it hit the monster, making it disappear from view. "Now, Junk Archer, attack Andre directly!"

"I activate Battle Instinct! This allows me to special summon Nimble Momonga (Attack 1000/ Defense 100) from my hand in attack mode," Andre fought. The attack continued and Andre's monster was destroyed, dropping Andre's life points to 1700. "And now since Nimble Momonga was destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, its effect activates, increasing my life points by 1000," His life points shot back up to 2700, "and allow me to special summon two more Nimble Momongas from my deck in defense mode."

"I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei finished. And due to it being the end phase, Andre's powerful monster returned to the field.

Andre drew his card. "I activate the second effect of Playful Possum to revive itself (Attack 800/ Defense 600) in attack mode. Then I tribute Playful Possum and one Nimble Momonga in order to tribute summon Behemoth the King of All Animals (Attack 2700/ Defense 1500)!" he declared and his monster rose up onto the field. "And now since Behemoth was tribute summoned, its effect activates, allowing me to return the two Nimble Momongas in my graveyard to my hand. And next I switch the Nimble Momonga that is on my field to attack mode. Green Baboon, attack Junk Archer!"

"I activate Chain Arrow!" Yusei defended. "This increases the attack of Junk Archer by 500 during the damage calculation only (Junk Archer: Attack 2800)." His monster destroyed Andre's, dropping Andre's life points to 2500. While since it was now after the damage calculation, the attack of Junk Archer returns to its original 2300 attack points. "And now I activate the second effect of Chain Arrow, reducing the attack of your Behemoth by 1000 (Behemoth the King of All Animals: Attack 1700) until the end phase."

"I activate Beast Burial Ritual to destroy my Nimble Momonga and draw two cards; however, I can use the drawn cards this turn," Andre played. "And then I activate the effect of Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest! By paying another 1000 life points, I can special summon it from my graveyard in attack mode." His life points dropped to 1500 while his monster did return as said with a full 2600 attack points. "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest, attack his Junk Archer!" The attack succeeded and Junk Archer was destroyed while Yusei's life points fell to 2900. "Behemoth the King of All Animals, attack him directly!" The attack hit and Yusei's life points fell to 1200. "I set one card and end my turn." And due to it being the end phase, the second effect of Chain Arrow expired, returning Behemoth to a full 2700 attack points.

Yusei drew his card to begin his turn. "I summon Shield Wing (Attack 0/ Defense 900) in defense mode and set two face downs. That's all for now," he declared.

Andre drew his card. "I summon a Nimble Momonga (Attack 1000/ Defense 100) in attack mode. I send the Nimble Momonga in my hand to the graveyard to special summon Egotistical Ape (Attack 1200/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. And now I activate the effect of Egotistical Ape to increase its level by the level of Nimble Momonga (Egotistical Ape: Level 7)," he declared.

"I activate Shield Coat! This doubles the defense of Shield Wing (Shield Wing: Defense 1800), though on my second standby phase, Shield Coat will be destroyed," Yusei defended.

"Well I tune Nimble Momonga with Egotistical Ape in order to synchro summon Naturia Leodrake (Attack 3000/ Defense 1800)!" Andre declared and his monster appeared next to him. "Green Baboon and Behemoth, attack Shield Wing!"

"Well due to Shield Wing's effect, it can't be destroyed by battle for two times this turn," Yusei informed.

"Well, I still have one more monster to play. Naturia Leodrake, attack Shield Wing one more time!" Andre ordered. The attack hit and was able to destroy Yusei's only monster. "Now I activate Howl of the Wind! This inflicts 300 points of damage to you for every beast type monster I control!" Yusei's life points dropped to a mere 300 as the assault hit. "I set one face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000) in attack mode and use its effect to revive Shield Wing in attack mode with its effects negated. Now I activate the Speed Spell- Vision Wind to revive Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode. Now I tune Shield Wing and Speed Warrior with Debris Dragon to synchro summon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!" he declared and his dragon flew up beside him proud and tall. "Stardust Dragon, attack Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest!"

"You're just destroying yourself, Yusei," Andre stated.

"Not quite. I activate Synchro Strike! This increases the attack of Stardust Dragon by 500 for each synchro material monster that was used to summon it until the end phase. So that means it is gaining a total of 1500 extra attack points (Stardust Dragon: Attack 4000)," Yusei fought. The attack hit and Green Baboon was destroyed while Andre's life points fell to 100. "Now I activate Speed World 2's effect. By removing four speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you for each Speed Spell in my hand. Like my Speed Spell- Final Attack."

But just as the effect of Speed World 2 is about to resolve, the mechanical voice called that Team Unicorn's practice time was over, stopping the duel.

Yusei pulled over by the others. The opposing team came up. "Nice duel, Yusei. Can't wait to see how you duel in the tournament," Andre stated holding out a hand.

"Same," Yusei agreed and they gripped hands.

Andre looked at me and gave her a quick smile while the other two just watched me suspiciously. "We'll meet again in the tournament, Andre," I told him. "I'm sure of it."

"Well, we better go before the other team shows up," he stated. "See ya." They walked off with that.

"_Yusei, Andre was just dueling you so his team could figure out how to beat you," _I told him telepathically.

"_I figured as much," _he responded.

"_You did?" _I questioned.

"_I heard Jean and Breo mentioned it while I was about to duel," _he explained. I nodded in acceptance. He then said to the others who seemed a bit confused, "We should better get back to the garage, too."

They nodded and they all left. I got on behind Yusei, at his urging, and we took off.

**Me: Well…?**

**Jack: Does this mean we're finally getting into the WRGP now?**

**Me: Pretty much. What did you think of this chapter?**

**Yusei: Very interesting. Though I am a bit worried as to how we'll do when we duel Andre and his team in the tournament.**

**Me: Well… You'll have to wait to find out.**

**Yusei: *sighs* Yeah, I know.**

**Me: Anyway, I will see you next chapter readers! Until then!**

**-bricann**


	67. Changes in Time

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Keeo: Where have you been?**

**Me: Working on other stories and hanging out with Pegasus at her house while binge watching Transformers G1.**

**Crow: G1?**

**Me: Generation One: made in the 1980s, got like four or five seasons and one movie which we believe is the best of them all… The good old animation that no one pays attention to anymore.**

**Akiza: How do you have it if it's so old? It would be expensive to get, right?**

**Me: The movie alone was eighty dollars on Amazon. My parents got me the full series for my birthday a couple years ago. Watched it all and all its 80s corniness in about two weeks.**

**Leo: Did you watch or do anything else for those two weeks?**

**Me: Well, I watch a couple animes, wrote a few stories, and did basic things other than that for those weeks, so yeah. Anyway, I believe we need to get to the chapter before Keeo flings me into the air in her anticipation to read it.**

**Keeo: I'm debating it right now.**

**Me: Then let's get to the chapter! Also, the next few chapters come from the Yu Gi Oh: Bonds Beyond Time movie, so that's where this is coming from. Yes, it is technically a crossover between Original Duel Monsters YGO, GX, and 5Ds, but I'm adding it in here because it would be too short of another story. Anyway, let's go!**

_**Chapter 67: Changes in Time**_

_Third Person POV_

_Everything was up in flames by two attacking dragons, Rainbow Dragon and Cyber End Dragon. And at the center of the attacks, a figure jumped across the rooftops dodging attack after attack. One barely missed him before he jumped through a building window._

_He fell out of the smoke and landed on the ground to reveal himself as Jaden Yuki._

"_Those were some close calls," he said. He noticed Rainbow Dragon flying over and its mouth filled with power to attack. "Uh-oh, and I have a feeling they're about to get closer."_

_It shot the attack at Jaden who placed Neos on his duel disk. Neos became real and blocked the attack with his arms crossed like Jaden's. He glared at the masked man standing on a roof behind the dragons._

"_Jaden Yuki, the duelist who they say can speak with the spirits," the man said._

"_I see my reputation precedes me," Jaden responded._

_A spirit, Baron, appeared next to Jaden. "So he's the one behind all of this destruction," the spirit comment._

"_I'd say so, Baron, and it's pretty impressive too. I mean, wow. Bringing all of these duel monsters to real life?" Jaden responded._

_Another spirit, Yubel, then showed herself. "Don't get too excited. He is trying to destroy you with them after all," she said._

"_Jaden, I've finished what I came here to do," the masked man said._

"_Say what?" Jaden retorted._

"_Say goodbye. Because I plan on finishing you off as well," the man said._

_The man pulled out a card that lit up. A tower of light landed in front of Jaden and I. "Uh oh, whatever's coming I doubt it's good," Jaden said._

_Suddenly, Stardust Dragon appeared on the field. "Stardust Dragon?!" I exclaimed._

"_Farewell, Jaden!" the man exclaimed._

_Keeo's POV _

I bolted to a sit-up position, a bit of cold sweat on my face. _'What… was that?'_ I thought. _'Who was that guy? Why did he have Stardust Dragon? And why was he attacking that boy, Jaden?' _Two seconds later, Yusei's eyes snapped open.

He sat up and looked at me and probably noticed my sweat covered face and my alert eyes. "Keeo?" Yusei called, obviously confused and worried about me.

"It's… nothing," I told him, getting up.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, Keeo," Yusei retorted. "You need to learn you can't hide stuff from me. You won't be able to."

I looked down. "I know. It's just…" I stopped. Yusei stood up and walked to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder. "And you keep having the nightmares about Zero Reverse."

"Yeah. I've only told Jack and Crow because I didn't want to worry you. You've been worried enough with all that's going on," he responded. He sighed a bit, annoyance in his voice. "Don't try to change the topic."

"It's nothing. Really," I tried to evade.

"Keeo…" he called sternly and warningly.

"You want to head to the overlook?" I suggested.

"If you'll talk there, then fine," Yusei said and I nodded but I didn't look at him. We got dressed and Yusei convinced me to ride behind him on his runner.

When we got there, I stayed silent for a minute or two. But Yusei eventually spoke up, "Keeo, what was so bad about that nightmare you had? I can help."

I looked down in thought. _'I could tell him. If that masked man had Stardust Dragon, it would stand to reason he stole it from Yusei in a duel. Maybe it could make it so Yusei doesn't duel that man,'_ I thought before sighing defeatedly. "Alright," I gave in. "There are two dragons are shooting at this boy, named Jaden Yuki, while he was running on top of a roof. Cyber End Dragon and Rainbow Dragon were the ones attack Jaden. He narrowly dodged each attack that was thrown at him. When Jaden lands on the ground, Rainbow Dragon fires at him again. Jaden uses Neos to protect him. That's when this masked man begins to speak," I stopped.

"Masked Man?" Yusei repeated confused.

I nodded. "He talks to Jaden saying things like people say 'he can speak with the spirits'. Jaden stays perfectly calm and talks to Baron who said the masked man was behind the destruction. Jaden, still being calm, said that he agreed and that it was impressive he was bringing the duel monsters to life. Yubel responded by saying 'the man was trying to destroy him after all'. Then the masked man said, 'I've finished what I came here to do'. When Jaden responded with 'what?', the man said to say goodbye because he was going to finish Jaden off. That's when he summons… a monster," I explained further, but stopped a bit.

"What monster?" Yusei pushed.

"Stardust Dragon," I answered bluntly. Yusei gasped in shock. "I don't know how he got it, but I have a bad feeling about all this. Yusei, if any masked figure comes and challenges you to a duel, don't bring out Stardust Dragon." They heard duel runners pull up but didn't pay give them any attention at the moment.

"Don't worry, Keeo," Yusei responded. "I won't let that happen."

"You still having bad dreams, guys?" Crow asked as he and Jack walked up behind us.

We turned to him. "If only they were just dreams," Yusei replied. I nodded to Yusei's statement, to show I agreed with him.

"But it was so long ago, and New Domino's rebuilt itself since your father's research was compromised," Crow told Yusei.

"You need to stop trying to change things that can't be changed. The past is past, Yusei. You need to let it go and embrace the future," Jack added.

"I agree. And you know, if I agree with Jack, I must really mean it," Crow agreed.

"And Keeo, how can your nightmares be real?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that whatever it is, it's coming… soon," I replied grimly.

"I know what'll make you two feel better," Jack said. He and Crow tossed Yusei his helmet and Yusei's spare one to me.

"Come on, guys. Let's ride," Crow said.

"Alright," Yusei said with a grin. I nodded with a small grin myself.

We got on, with me behind Yusei again, and drove off. As we drove, I heard it. The scraping of metal on concrete. I looked behind us followed by Yusei.

"I've never seen that duel runner before," Jack commented as the duel runner came into view behind them.

"Or the duelist that's driving it," Crow added.

"_Yusei, that's him," _I told my boyfriend. _"It's the masked man from my dream." _He looked at me shocked.

The unknown rider flashed his lights signaling a challenge. "I don't believe it. He's challenging us to a duel," Jack said.

"If it's a duel he wants, it's a duel he'll get," Yusei said.

"Just don't use Stardust Dragon," I reminded.

"Why not, Keeo?" Crow asked.

"He wants Yusei Stardust Dragon," she answered.

"How you know that is uncertain to me. But we'll see how good he is without that dragon," the man said with a laugh.

"I'm not going to let you take my dragon," Yusei told the masked man. "So don't bother trying."

"We'll see about that," the man said.

"Keeo, you should probably get off right now," Yusei ordered.

"No," I immediately denied. "I need to see this to the end. I'm staying right here."

Yusei gave a small nod of acceptance. "Alright," he agreed. "Hold on tight and be careful." I nodded.

"_Duel Mode engaged,"_ said the voice as the duel began.

**(A/N: Since the movie (or show bit or whatever you want to call it) doesn't show most of the duel, I'll skip to the end like it.)**

An explosion knocked dust around as Yusei made an attack. He had Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in defense mode and Nitro Warrior (Attack 2800/ Defense 1800) in attack mode. He had two face downs as well. His life points stood at 1800.

The masked man had no monsters and two face downs himself. His life points stood at 2400.

"Why don't you bring out that Stardust Dragon? I know you want to," the masked man taunted.

"Because I'm not going to let you take it," Yusei retorted. "Now I think I'll finish this by attacking you with Nitro Warrior!" The man laughed.

"Why is he laughing?" Crow asked worried.

"I think we're about to find out," Yusei replied.

"I activate the trap Negate for Reward! This card negates your attack and allows me to pick a monster from your extra deck and summon it to the field," the man explained.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed. The man laughed. "I activate Trap Jammer! This negates your trap and destroys it."

"Nope, in addition to its effect, it also negates the activation of all trap and spell cards," the masked man informed. "And I think I'll summon your Stardust Dragon!"

"Yusei…" I quietly called, worried.

"I know, Keeo," he responded.

The man laughed as Stardust Dragon was forced to the field. It looked at Keeo and Yusei with worried and begging eyes, like it knew what would happen. The man brought out a blank card.

"What's the blank card for?" Yusei asked.

It shot out a stream of four sided, card shaped light. I focused all of my power on deflecting the attack on Yusei's Stardust Dragon. A red force field surrounded the dragon as the attack came closer.

The attack quickly hit the force field and pressed on against it. "What's this?!" the masked man exclaimed.

"Keeo, be careful," Yusei warned. "That force field drains a lot of energy. And we can't afford for you to use all of yours."

He was right. I was running low on energy but I still kept the force field up. "You're not going to take it!" I yelled.

The force field began to crack from the force of the card and my low energy. "Keeo, stop!" Yusei ordered. "You're using too much energy."

"Jack, what's going on?" Crow asked his friend.

"I don't know," he replied.

Yusei's dragon began to beat its wings against the card pushing it back further. The man growled and his head shot forward. The card seemed to gain power and it became too much for Stardust Dragon and I. The shield shattered and Stardust Dragon was engulfed in a sphere made of thousands of cards.

"Stardust!" Yusei called.

The sphere glowed, swallowing his dragon before the sphere drained back into the blank card. Once it was completely in the card, it became a darker colored version of Stardust Dragon.

"What did…? Stardust Dragon it's…" Jack stuttered shocked.

"It's gone! It's stolen!" Crow exclaimed.

"But how?" Yusei asked.

"A great many things are possible," the man called to Yusei and I as he drove up beside us. "And now that I have the mighty Stardust Dragon, the demise of this era and time is one of those things."

"Who are you?" Yusei demanded angrily. The man laughed. He drove off faster than possible before disappearing in a flash of light. Yusei pulled to a stop. The others followed. "Stardust…" he trailed off sadly looking at his now empty card.

"Okay, let's head back to the garage. We need to talk about what just happened," Jack said.

I looked down sadly. _"I couldn't protect it. I'm sorry, Yusei…"_ I told him mentally.

I held on tight as Yusei turned with my friends and took off, telling me, _"It's not your fault, Keeo. You can only do so much."_

_Third Person POV_

Crow, Yusei, and Jack stood in the garage. Keeo had disappeared as soon as they arrived at the garage.

"Will someone tell me what just happened?" Jack asked.

"I would but I don't know myself," Crow responded.

"I still can't believe he took Stardust," Yusei commented.

"Why did that maniac take him? That's what I'd like to know," Jack responded.

"Hey, guys," came Akiza's voice. They looked up and saw her, Leo, and Luna entering.

"No offense, but this really isn't the best time for a social call," Jack said.

"Who ever said this was social, Jack? We happen to be here on business," Leo retorted.

"Business? What's up?" Yusei asked.

"Leo and I were researching duel monsters history when we found this," Luna said handing Yusei a handle. He pressed a button and it showed an article of Yugi, his grandfather, and Maximillion Pegasus.

"Hey, I recognize that guy," Crow said.

"I should hope so. That's Maximillion Pegasus the chairman of Industrial Illusions," Jack responded, "He's the creator of duel monsters."

"And look who's next to him," Crow said.

"Yugi Muto, the King of Games himself. They say he's the best duelist to have ever picked up a deck," Yusei said.

"Doesn't look so tough to me. But how could you with that dated haircut? But I admit, he's a dueling legend. What I would give to see Yugi duel way back in his day," Jack said.

"This is what you wanted to show us?" Yusei said.

"No, scroll over to the next page," Akiza told him.

Yusei did so and everyone gasped. "Wait, Stardust Dragon?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"But that card didn't exist back then," Jack said.

"Exactly our point," Leo said.

Crow turned back to the article. "The article says that these dragons appeared one day and blasted all of Europe," Crow read.

"But I don't remember hearing about this. And this is a major historical event," I said.

"That's just it. This is new history. Somehow the past has changed," Akiza said.

"Wait," Yusei said. He tapped the screen. The masked duelist stood in the background tall and confident. "It's that duelist from before. The one who took Stardust Dragon."

A crumbling sound was heard from outside. They looked out the window. Black ash slowly fell from the sky like snow.

"What's going on outside?" Akiza asked.

"I don't like the looks of this, guys," Jack commented bluntly as we saw the building slowly crumble and vanish.

"Leo, what's happening?" Luna asked scared.

"Our city's vanishing," Leo answered.

"But why?" Akiza asked.

"Maybe I've seen one too many movies; but whenever something changes in the past, doesn't it also somehow change the future?" Jack guessed.

"Yeah, so?" Crow replied.

"If the past has changed that would mean that…" Yusei stopped for a moment in realization. "What the masked man said is true! Our era, our period in time… it's meeting its end."

Everyone's mark then lit up bright. The Signers' marks transferred to Yusei imprinting the Mark of the Crimson Dragon on his back.

"It's the Mark of the Crimson Dragon," Akiza said looking at the mark.

Leo noticed Yusei's duel runner glowing a bit. "And Yusei's powers are surging through his duel runners too," he commented.

Yusei felt a presence calling him and saw the Crimson Dragon next to his runner. The others were quick to notice as well.

"_Yusei, you must hurry!" _Keeo told him. Yusei nodded and headed towards his duel runner.

"What're you doing?" Akiza asked.

"I'm not sure but I need to go somewhere, most likely to stop this," Yusei answered. He then took off. As he drove, the Crimson Dragon appeared before the other god.

"I don't know where you're taking me, Keeo, but if it's somewhere that'll give us a chance to stop this, lead the way," Yusei told the fiery dragon. She roared and Yusei entered a tunnel of light before disappearing.

**Me: Well, there's the first part.**

**Keeo: Am I going to be duel in this series?**

**Me: Nope. I have done enough of that, but you will appear as more than the Crimson Dragon to some extent.**

**Keeo: I'll accept that… for now.**

**Me: *sighs* That's all I can hope for. For now, to you readers, this is the end of the first chapter, the next will be up soon! Until then!**

**-bricann**


	68. Allies From the Past

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Ey!**

**Keeo: Do you know what? I'm done trying to understand you…**

**Me: Took you long enough.**

**Keeo: You were expecting me to?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Crow: But she's your OC! Why would you want her to not understand you?**

**Me: *strokes imaginary beard* I guess it wasn't that I want her to not understand me; More of I was expecting her to give up trying to because I'm crazy like that. My friend going by the username of Wick73 is more crazy than me, though I'm a close second. All of us, including myself, long got over trying to understand the Wick.**

**Yusei: **_**The**_** Wick?**

**Me: *smiles* **_**The**_** Wick. Now, in school and outside life we use her real name obviously, but when someone asks us to define Wick in one word, we answer with "Wick". There is no one who is and never will be like Wick. My friends are still trying somewhat to understand me, but they are giving up pretty much. Unless they are like my best friend, Pegasus. When I saw her last, my dad heard me call her "my son" and she called back with "my father".**

**Akiza: Aren't you both girls, though? And only related by friendships?**

**Me: We are but we're close enough where I am father and she is son by our terms. We have a male friend who I shall not speak the name of who she calls "mother". And he is my friend alone.**

**Leo: You and your friends are weird.**

**Me: Thank you! That means so much to hear!**

**Leo, Luna, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Yusei, &amp; Keeo: *sighs***

**Me: *smirks* We've blabbed on long enough. Let's get to the chapter!**

_**Chapter 68: Allies From the Past**_

_Third Person POV_

"That's some dragon. Know where I could score one?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden Yuki, calm, cool, and collected to the very end. Now perish!" the masked man said. Stardust Dragon fought to try to stop itself. "Destroy him!" the man ordered.

The dragon roared as its mind was overrun by the man's power. It fired at Jaden and Neos. It hit Neos nearly destroying the duel monster.

"Neos!" Jaden called. The leftover attack hit him and he was sent into a pile of crumbled debris.

"Now finish him!" the man commanded.

Stardust Dragon reluctantly did so. Just as it was about to hit, the Crimson Dragon stopped the attack. To say that Stardust Dragon was secretly relieved was an understatement. From the flames of the dragon came Yusei. The massive, flaming dragon circled around Yusei before the flames died away leaving Keeo standing next to Yusei.

Yusei looked up. "Stardust Dragon!" he exclaimed.

"_Yusei!"_ he responded knowing that since Yusei was now a god, his Signer master would be able to hear. _"Help us! Please!"_

"I'll get you all back," Yusei promised.

"_Please, hurry!"_ Rainbow Dragon pleaded.

"Yusei and Keeo. I must admit, Yusei, if I didn't know better I would say you can also speak with spirits. On another note, how you two followed me back in time I do not know. What I do know is it that it means nothing for you and Jaden. If you don't perish by my hand, the hands of time will do you in," the man said.

"Hands of what?" Jaden asked. The man laughed turning around.

"Wait, stop!" Yusei called.

The masked man drove off and disappeared in a flash of light. Keeo, Jaden, and Yusei stared at the spot where he disappeared for a moment. Eventually though, Yusei got off her runner and helped Jaden to his feet. Keeo got up to the roof from the pile of debris followed by the other two. Jaden sat down to the right of Yusei and Keeo.

"You took quite the hit there. Are you okay?" Yusei asked.

"I'm all good. Just a few scratches," Jaden replied.

"You're a tough kid. So you're Jaden. That's what he called you, right?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," Jaden asked. "That man called you two Yusei and Keeo, right?" Keeo nodded. "Hey, Keeo how did you appear like that from that giant dragon."

"_Because Keeo is a goddess, Jaden,"_ Baron said. _"And Yusei's is from another time and a god."_

"Deities? Another time? Quit messing with me. Besides how would you guys know?" Jaden asked.

"_We know because like you, they have a gift,"_ Yubel said.

"_A gift that connects them to the world of duel monster spirits," _Baron continued.

"I think they mean our marks," Yusei explained to the slightly confused Jaden.

Jaden looked at the two deities and saw the marks on their arms and, since hers were glowing, along Keeo's body. "Well looks like we have something new in common, don't we?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, Jaden. Now tell us how this got started with you and the masked man," Yusei said.

"Some classmates of mine kept reporting their duel monsters cards were getting snatched. I went looking for the thief and found you know who," Jaden explained.

"Listen Jaden, I know we just met but believe me when I say we need to stop this man. Because if we don't life as you know it…" Yusei began but Keeo quickly finished it.

"Won't be as you know it. Our time, your time, all of time… Everything will change. And it's a change that isn't for the better," she said.

"Wait, are you saying you want me to team up with you two to take this dude down?" Jaden asked excitedly pulling a fist in front of his face.

"Yes, Jaden," Yusei answered.

"Okay but how are we going to take him down? I mean the dude split," Jaden asked.

"He moved back in time. To the time where he makes his big move and changes history and alters the future forever," Keeo informed.

"Whoa, whoa. What do you mean 'changes history and alters the future'?" Jaden asked. He pulled out a laptop from his bag. "History hasn't changed. Here, I'll show ya. Let me check out the Domino City database and pull up a newspaper article that'll prove to you that history has…" he paused for a moment before continuing, "Completely changed!" They froze for a moment as they saw the article.

The title line: "_**TRAGEDY AT THE TOURNAMENT! PEGASUS MISSING!**_" and underneath that was: "_**Is Duel Monsters Over?**_"

"And not for the better," Jaden added, "Why is this guy doing all of this?"

"I don't know, but he's doing it as we speak," Keeo replied.

"Well, as long as I have Neos…" Jaden started but when he pulled out his card, the picture vanished. "Neos is gone!"

They looked around hearing crumbling noises. A tower fell in front of them, luckily not hitting the duel runner.

"And it's happening here too. Your era and time is crumbling away. First your duel monsters cards, now everything else," Yusei commented calmly but alert.

"What do we do now, guys?" Jaden asked.

"Now we move," Yusei said.

"Where?" Jaden asked.

Yusei and Jaden got on Yusei's runner and Keeo changed back into her godly dragon form. They drove off with the Crimson Dragon taking them to the past.

. . .

As they rode in the Crimson Dragon, Jaden asked, "So, we're inside Keeo right now?"

"_Yes, Jaden, and I can hear you just fine," _she answered, making sure both duelist could hear her.

"Whoa, whoa, you're talking to me in my head," he responded.

"And mine. When she's in her dragon form, that's the only way she can speak to another person," Yusei answered.

"Huh," Jaden responded. "So she's a god or something?"

"_Yep," _she answered.

"Are you, Yusei?" he asked.

"I am," he answered. "I'm the God of Memories."

"_He's the very reason you can even have a memory," _Keeo told him. _"If he were to die before he is supposed to, everyone, past, present, and future, would not be able to have a single memory."_

"Talk about a lot of weight on your shoulders," Jaden told the other male duelist. Yusei gave a slow nod. "But what, you said if he were to die before he is 'supposed to'. Do deities die?"

"Not all," Yusei answered. "Keeo and I will die five hundred years after we became deities. The eldest goddess will then decide whether person should continue the legacy of being the God of Memories and the Crimson Dragon, or Keeo, will have a child to continue the line of Crimson Dragon."

"Weird," Jaden responded. Yusei nodded in agreement.

Jaden then asked what Stardust Dragon was saying when they came up. "He called for me to help all of them. When I told him I would, Rainbow Dragon asked me to hurry. How did you not hear them?" Yusei replied. "You can hear them too, right?"

"I can. I was just too busy worrying about that masked man to hear anything else," Jaden answered. "What other dragons does he have other than Stardust Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, and Cyber End Dragon? Do you know, Keeo?"

"_Well, I can't say too much but he has Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and two others that I can't say yet," she answered._

"By the way, how did you know I can speak to spirits, Yusei?" Jaden asked.

"_Yusei is from another time, Jaden. And he is a god. He may know things that we may never know,"_ Yubel answered.

"Is Yubel telling the truth? Are you really from another time?" Jaden asked. "Is Keeo from another world too?"

"Yes, we're both from another time," Yusei answered.

"Where are we going anyways?" Jaden asked.

"_We're going to the time the masked man makes his big move and you'll meet a valuable friend and ally along the way,"_ Keeo explained.

Yusei raised his eyebrow confused and Jaden gave a shocked look. "Do you mean we'll actually meet the King of Games?!" he exclaimed.

"_Yes,"_ she said bluntly.

"_Keeo, why do you make it sound like you're not going to face this man with us?"_ Yusei asked her mentally.

She narrowed the connection to just her fellow deity and answered, _"Because though you could've made your way here and got you and Jaden to where you will need to face this man on your own, Alteria asked me to bring you myself so you can conserve any energy you'll need. I am here to ensure you get the job done and done safely."_

"_But, Keeo…" _Yusei trailed off.

"_I'll be fine, Yusei," _she assured. _"Just focus on the task at hand. I'll be there to support you. No matter what is said or what happens, though, don't give up hope. Alright?"_

"_I won't. I promise," _he replied.

'_I just hope you can keep that promise,' _Keeo thought, making sure her alone could hear it.

. . .

Yugi and his grandfather, Solomon Muto, stood at the Domino City Duel Tournament. Looking around at all the excited duelists.

"This certainly is a good turn out," Solomon said.

"And it's no wonder why. The rumor is Pegasus himself will be here today," Yugi said.

The sound of a helicopter could be heard and everyone looked up. The helicopter landed and Pegasus stepped out.

"Greetings, everyone. It's wonderful to see you all but probably not nearly as wonderful for you to see me. So please, enjoy my splendor," Pegasus said. People cheered loud.

On top of a building, the masked man stood. He growled, "And enjoy your last moments, _Pegasus_." His final name was filled with venomous hate that could kill him if it were possible.

The three dragons flew over top the buildings as the clock hit noon. "Dragons!" people called out in amazement.

"Boy, my laser eye surgery sure makes those duel monsters holograms look real," Solomon said.

As the dragons hit the buildings and they crumbled away, Yugi said, "I don't think those are holograms, Grandpa."

"Move it," a man said as he push Yugi and Solomon in separate directions.

"Yugi!" Solomon called.

"Grandpa!" Yugi responded as he tried to push his way back from the running crowd.

"It's my worst fear. I've been upstaged," Pegasus said. He heard the crash of the building behind him. "Oh no, the building," he cried as it landed on top of him.

As the minutes to hours passed by, Yugi woke up among the ruins. He looked around to find he was the only survivor. He noticed his grandfather's bandana and ran to it to pick it up before he screamed his grandfather's in sadness.

He heard a laugh from above and looked at the top of a building. "At last my work in complete! It took some doing but history is now forever changed. Changed so that duel monsters is no more!" the man exclaimed.

Yugi looked at him confused. Suddenly a light caught his eye. He looked at it and just as he did, a red, fiery dragon slipped out of the light and enveloped the frightened Yugi.

The Crimson Dragon flew above a roof top. Yugi was thrown out and Yusei and Jaden skidded to a stop on their runners. Yugi rubbed the back of his neck that had hit the corner of a concrete molding. Keeo landed and transformed back into her human form.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jaden asked running up to him followed by Keeo and Yusei.

Yugi back away but Yusei said, "It's okay Yugi. You're safe now."

"Where am I? Is my grandpa okay? Where's Pegasus?" Yugi asked. He looked and noticed everyone standing below them as if nothing had happened. "Wait, was that all just a dream?"

"I'm afraid not," Yusei replied.

"Here's the deal bro, it's not where you are but when," Jaden said.

Keeo closed her eyes looking at the power around her. Every person had a small bit of power glowing inside them. Some that were the brightest she knew would someday have children who would grow into powerful duelists. Perhaps even as powerful as a psychic.

"We've taken you back in time. Back to just before those dragons blasted this place," Keeo informed opening her eyes and looking at Yugi once again.

Jaden looked at his card. "Look, Neos is back!" he exclaimed.

"Who are you guys?" Yugi asked in confusion and shock.

"My name's Yusei Fudo," he introduced.

"I'm Keeo Alterine," she followed calmly with her kind voice still in there.

"And I'm Jaden Yuki," Jaden finished with a happy, confident tone.

"Yusei, Keeo, and Jaden. I'm Yugi Muto," he introduced.

"Oh there's no need to tell us who you are we know," Yusei said.

"You do? How's that?" Yugi asked.

"Cause we're from the future. It's no big whoop," Jaden replied calmly.

"What?" Yugi responded.

"Okay, I guess it's kind of a big whoop. Bottom line though, we're here to save the world," Jaden said.

"That masked man you saw… he has to be stopped. Like you, we've seen what happens if he's not," Yusei told the King of Games.

"This guy looks like he's made it his mission in life to take down Pegasus," Jaden said.

"But why?" Yugi asked.

"We don't know that just yet but if he takes down Pegasus, the duel monsters world he created…" Yusei trailed off.

"It goes with him. Along with everything that sprang from it. Schools, cities, people, you name it," Jaden said.

Yugi looked down and muttered, "Oh man."

"But it doesn't have to be that way," Jaden said. "That's why we're here."

"If we work together we might be able to stop this maniac," Yusei said. "Will you help us?"

Yugi's head sprung up and looked at each of them while he stood up followed by the rest of them. "That guy hurt my grandpa and it also sounds like he's trying to hurt the game I love. So I'm more than willing to help you in any way that I can," Yugi agreed. "Let's make this guy sorry that he ever messed with us."

"Glad to have you on our side," Yusei commented.

"Try ecstatic! We've got the King of Games in our corner! Now let's do this," Jaden exclaimed.

"I should tell you now that I won't be dueling with you," Keeo chimed in and they looked at her. "I have my own things to worry about. But I will be nearby to help when I am needed. Besides, I'm not much of a duelist since I became the Crimson Dragon."

"So you're the dragon that grabbed me?" Yugi asked.

She nodded. "But you need to hurry, we don't have much time," she replied. "I'll be nearby and waiting to help you when I am needed." They nodded and Keeo disappeared while the others ran down to the street.

**Me: Well?**

**Keeo: Can we get to the dueling now?**

**Me: Next chapter we will.**

**Keeo: *groans***

**Me: You know, I could not update for a few days just because and be mean to you and the readers.**

**Keeo: You do that and I'll-**

**Me: You know I wouldn't do that. Not because of you, but because I wouldn't do that to the readers. I only will not update for a while if something important or urgent happens. Now, readers, I will say the old, usual thing. See ya in the next chapter, readers!**

**-bricann**


	69. Fight for All of Time

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Konnichiwa!**

**Keeo: Japanese?**

**Me: Correct! Thought I'd change it up a bit.**

**Akiza: *sighs***

**Me: *glares suspiciously* Something the matter, Akiza?**

**Akiza: Nothing really. **

**Me: Okay… Anyway, let's get to the story before Keeo flings me into the air. And I know you're thinking of it, Keeo.**

**Keeo: *shrugs innocently***

**Me: *glares suspiciously* To the chapter!**

_**Chapter 69: Fight for All of Time**_

_Yusei's POV_

We hurried down the staircase and Jaden had Yubel fire a shot at the stage. Every person ran away in fear. "That's right. Just keep running and don't look back!" Jaden yelled with a laugh.

"I hope this scares away Pegasus so he won't be crush by that building," Yugi said.

"Then he and the future of duel monsters are safe," I added.

"I think not!" yelled a voice.

I looked back with the others and saw a portal open long enough for the masked duelist to popped out and land in front of us.

"You listen here! We know what you're up to and we're not going to let it happen, got it? So why don't you make it easier on yourself and go back to wherever it is you came from?" Yugi suggested defiantly.

"Where I come from is why I'm here," the man said. "Perhaps it's time we got acquainted." He removed his mask. "The name is Paradox."

"Paradox?" Yusei repeated.

"I doubt you've heard of me. In fact, I very much certain that you haven't," Paradox said. "After all, I don't come from any of your eras of time. I come from the future."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Forget him. He's just trying to get in your head," Jaden said.

"Paradox, we don't care about your backstory, we just care about keeping our world safe," Yugi told him.

"Is that so?" he asked and chuckled slightly. "No one thought to keep me safe. Or those I loved. And now I will finally have my revenge. I will rid the world of what caused all my pain and suffering. That is why I am here. Because I've realized something about this game you love so. This Duel Monsters. The world would be a far better place without it. The monsters, the spells, what good has come from it? True, you've all saved the world many times of it with your precious cards. But against adversaries using the same cards to destroy it," Paradox said.

"So that's why you're here? To rid the world of duel monsters?" I asked.

"That is correct, once and for all," Paradox answered.

"Not on our watch," I retorted.

"You senseless dolts! Don't you see? Instead of going against me, you three should be trying your best to help me! I told you, the world I come from is the reason why I am here. Where I come from is a doomed future," he responded.

I gave a small gasp. "No, our future is a bright one," I said disbelievingly and slightly distraught.

"It is not. It is a desolate place. So desolate I could no longer bear to see it through my own eyes. I took to wearing a mask. And it was through this filter that I began to see why things had ended this way. And the answer was Duel Monsters. So what better way to destroy this virus than by travelling back to the beginning and not letting it spread?" Paradox said. "Time travel is no easy feat. But where there is a will, there is a way. And there _was_ a will."

My fist squeezed tight in frustration. "But don't you realize? You're not just wiping out duel monsters, but people too! You're destroying everything and everyone ever touched by the game," I growled.

"Of course I realize that, Yusei. As a matter of fact, that's what I'm looking forward to the most," Paradox responded.

"You are one sick puppy," Jaden retorted.

"Maybe the game's not perfect but it has created more good things than bad," Yugi continued.

"And another thing, the future isn't written yet. There is still time for things to change," Yusei added.

"Well then, since you feel so strongly about that, it seems we to have a difference of opinion. And since I doubt any more words will settle our impasse, perhaps we can seek to settle it another way," Paradox responded.

"If you're saying you want a duel, bring it on Paradox," I agreed.

"Fine then. I find it fitting to destroy you with the very cards you're trying to save," Paradox said. He pressed a button on his duel runner and it morphed into a somewhat plane like vehicle and hovered high in the air.

"Paradox, get ready to get your game on!" Jaden exclaimed with his eyes changing into two separate colors like Yubel's.

"You're twisted time crusade ends here. Let's rev it up," I said. I brought my hand high into the air. My Mark of the Dragon Head lit up and the Crimson Dragon appeared behind me, roaring slightly in pride.

"_Yugi, out of all of our duels this may be the toughest,"_ said Yugi's other spirit and friend known as Yami.

"Then let's rise to the challenge," Yugi responded.

He then used the Millennium Puzzle to change his mind and spirit with Yami and allowed Yami to control the duel. "I just have one thing to say to you Paradox, it's time to duel!" Yami yelled.

We activated their duel disks. Yugi, Jaden, and I shared a total of 4000 life points and Paradox had his own 4000.

"I'll go first," Paradox declared. "And I think I start by summoning the field spell, Malefic World." Their entire surroundings turned into a violet colored space.

"What just happened?" I asked as the Yugi, Jaden, and I looked around.

"Malefic World," Paradox answered. "And I think I'll use the effect of Malefic World. By skipping the draw phase of my turn, I can add a random malefic monster from my deck directly to my hand. Next, I'll send Cyber End Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard so that Malefic Cyber End Dragon (Attack 4000/ Defense 2800) now appears!" A dragon similar looking to the original Cyber End Dragon took to the field but on its face, back, and wings was black and white plating.

"Does anyone know what this Malefic thing is all about?" I asked.

"It's not some 'thing', it's the type of deck I use. A type from the future. One of the many advantages of time travel," Paradox replied.

"Jaden, did you see how he brought out a Malefic version of that dragon?" I asked my new friend.

"Uh-huh, just by sending the real version of Cyber End to the graveyard. That's all it took," Jaden said.

"So in other words, by getting rid of its good version, he can give life to its bad. It seems Paradox only sees the dark side of duel monsters," Yugi said.

"Yes, and I'll use them to destroy you all. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. I end my turn with one face down," Paradox intervened.

"Listen Jaden, Yugi, we know what's at stake here. Our friends, the very balance, it all hinges on this duel. It's true, we may have all just met and may not know each other's duel styles and strategies. But right now, we need to fight as one. All our skills, all our past experiences, let's use them. Let's put them together for this one common cause," I gave my mini speech.

Yugi and Jaden nodded at each other. "Agreed, Yusei. And I think you should be the one to start us off," Yugi said.

"Right," I agreed. "Here we go!" I pulled a card. "First, from my hand I play the spell card Reincarnation of Hope. By sending two monsters to the graveyard down now, we can draw a monster card later."

"Don't you realize there won't be a later for you or your friends?" Paradox growled.

"Well for now, I'm summoning Junk Synchron," I declared. "And because I was able to summon him, I can summon a level two or below monster straight from the graveyard. Sonic Chick, fan your feathers in defense mode. And now my Quillbolt Hedgehog's ability activates. Since there is a tuner monster on my side of the field, I can summon my hedgehog straight to the field. But he won't be staying around for long. Nor are any of my other monsters, at least not in their present form. Because I'm tuning them all together. Just as Yugi, Jaden, and I are combining our might, these three have now combined theirs. I summon forth the synchro monster, Junk Gardna (Attack 1400/ Defense 2600)!" Out of the pillar of light typically created from a synchro summon, Junk Gardna slammed to the ground in defense position.

"Synchro what?" Yugi asked shocked.

"Don't know but I like it. Too cool!" Jaden exclaimed giving me a thumbs up.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," I finished.

"How truly pathetic. If that's the best you can do, you all might as well give up here and now. Your decks are no match for mine. Not as long as I have Yusei's Stardust Dragon," Paradox told us. I glared at him. "It's my move. Now I'll show your beast a true might. Next I'll send Rainbow Dragon from the extra deck to graveyard. Which as you saw before means, I can summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon (Attack 4000/ Defense 0)!" Paradox declared and the dragon came to the field in a similar situation in difference as Cyber End Dragon.

"Hey! Leave my pal's card out of this!" Jaden demanded angrily.

"Why do you think I was time hopping in the first place? I was collecting the cards needed to take down Pegasus. Until that time comes, I'll use them… to destroy the three of you! Malefic Rainbow Dragon, attack! Spectral Surge!" Paradox ordered.

"I activate Junk Gardna's ability. With it, your dragon is about to be switched into defense mode," I defended.

"You stopped one of my dragons, yes. But as you recall, I have two out! Malefic Cyber End Dragon, attack!" Paradox retorted.

The blast destroyed Junk Gardna and I was thrown back by the damage made real with our life points dropping to 2600.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"Say something pal," Jaden called.

I sat up. "I'm alright," I assured them.

"Well you won't be when your life points run out because in a malefic duel, you don't just lose the match, you lose your soul," Paradox informed. Yugi, Jaden, and I glared at Paradox.

I stood up and countered saying, "I activate Junk Gardna's second ability. When it's destroyed, it switches one of your monsters into defense mode. And then I activate Miracle's Wake! This revives the monster that was just destroyed," I declared and Junk Gardna returned in his respective defense position. "Sorry, guys, I lost us some points there."

"Don't apologize, Yusei," Yugi said.

"Yeah, you just fended off two super tough monsters. Way to go!" Jaden praised.

"Thanks guys, I did my best," I responded.

"Against a deck stacked with the best cards throughout all of time, that's all we can do. And that's what we have to keep doing to win this duel," Yugi responded.

"In my time travels, I've listened in on some of your pep talks. But that, by far, was your most pathetic. I place a card face down and end my turn," Paradox chimed in.

"Then it's my turn to take a crack at ya," Jaden said drawing his card. "Yusei, mind if I piggyback off your play?" he asked. I nodded, silently saying to go ahead. "Alright then, I activate Polymerization! And I'll fuse Junk Gardna with my Elemental HERO Neos that is in my hand. This is a first: two different monster from different times becoming one. Here comes the best from both worlds. Come to battle, Elemental HERO Neos Knight (Attack 2500/ Defense 1000)! And due to his ability, he gains a power boost equal to half of Junk Gardna's attack points (Elemental HERO Neos Knight: Attack 3200). Now Neos Knight will attack that Malefic Rainbow Dragon!" Neos Knight attacked and successfully destroyed Paradox's malefic version of Rainbow Dragon. "Oh, and Neos Knight's ability allows him two attacks in this one battle!" Jaden declared.

"Two attacks?!" Paradox exclaimed as Neos Knight destroyed Malefic Cyber End Dragon in an explosion.

"You're not so tough," Jaden stated.

"_Well done, Jaden. I've heard of knights slaying dragons before but not two at once," _I heard Yubel tell him. Jaden gave a small laugh.

"Let's see if you're laughing when I activate Malefic Tune! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck," Paradox retorted.

"Jaden you have to tell me, where did you learn to duel with such heart and passion?" Yugi asked.

"A little place called Duel Academy. And believe it or not, I usually skip class," Jaden replied.

"Well, if I were your teacher, I would certainly give you an A on that last move," Yugi responded.

'_I sure hope New Domino City gives me passing marks after this,' _I thought.

"_You better not be putting yourself down, Yusei,"_ came Keeo's voice. _"Just keep your mind on the game and don't put yourself down too much. You can do this."_

"_I understand, Keeo," _I responded.

"Well, I set four cards face down and end my turn," Jaden finished.

"Then it's my turn. And I think I'll use the effect Malefic World to add a random malefic monster from my deck to my hand. Excellent! Now I have all I need right at my fingertips! Next by sending Stardust Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard, I can summon Malefic Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!" Paradox declared.

Stardust Dragon took to the field but his appearance was changed by the malefic force in Paradox's possession. Stardust's face and eyes were covered by a black and white, metal mask. His wings were covered in similar armor and his chest held plating of similar colors.

"My Stardust! Paradox, you snake, what have you done to him?" I asked angrily.

"I simply introduced it to the power of the shadows and there's more to come," he replied. "I summon Malefic Parallel Gear (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," Paradox declared. "Next I'll tune Malefic Parallel Gear and _my_ Malefic Stardust Dragon."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"You're not the only one who can synchro summon here, Yusei," Paradox replied. "I synchro summon, Paradox Dragon (Attack 4000/ Defense 4000)!"

"Not good," Jaden muttered.

"That's right, Jaden. And since Paradox Dragon was summoned I can summon Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000) to the field in attack mode," Paradox said.

"Two dragons again?" I muttered.

"Yes, Yusei. Because due to Paradox Dragon's effect, every monster you control will lose attack equal to every synchro monster I control. So, Neos Knight, power down (Elemental HERO Neos Knight: Attack 400)!" Paradox stated. "Paradox Dragon, attack Neos Knight!"

"I play, Hero Barrier. This negates your attack as long as there is an Elemental HERO on my field," Jaden declared.

"I activate Malefic Claw Stream. Since I have a malefic synchro monster out, I can destroy one of your monsters," Paradox said and destroyed Neos Knight.

"I'll see your trap and raise it with one of my own. Elemental Mirage! This returns Neos Knight (Attack 2500/ Defense 1000) back from the graveyard," Jaden declared.

"A perfect counter," Yugi praised.

"Aw, I just figured it would be rude of me to leave you without a monster," Jaden responded.

"Thanks and you can count on me to put Neos Knight to good use," Yugi told Jaden.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but your best won't even be good enough here. After all, Neos Knight is still subject to Paradox Dragon's effect (Elemental HERO Neos Knight: Attack 0)," Paradox reminded them. "I end my turn with two face downs."

"It's my move. So get ready!" Yugi exclaimed glaring at Paradox.

"Let's see what you've got, King of Games," Paradox taunted.

"Yugi, my cards are your cards," I told him.

"Well, in that case, I'll use Reincarnation of Hope's effect to add a monster card to my hand. And the monster I choose is Dark Magician," Yugi declared.

"Like I didn't see that coming," Paradox said.

"Next, I activate Ancient Rules which allows me to summon Dark Magician," Yugi fought. Jaden and I looked at Dark Magician as he stared at his opponent defiantly.

"According to the history books, that card is Yugi's ace," I said.

"I know, cool!" Jaden agreed.

"As cool as he may be, he's still subject to Paradox Dragon's power down effect (Dark Magician: Attack 0)," Paradox said.

I sighed. "Yugi, if Stardust Dragon needs to be destroyed for us to win this then destroy it," he said. The King of Game looked at him shocked by his words. "It's better that than letting it be under Paradox's control any longer."

"Yusei…" Yugi muttered. We stared into each other's eyes got a moment.

"Oh, how touching. Now go already!" Paradox yelled impatiently.

Yugi and I turned back to the field. "I activate Bond Between Teacher and Student. When I have a Dark Magician on the field, I can summon his student, Dark Magician Girl!" The magician in blue and pink clothing and staff came to the field. "Next I activate Magic Gate of Miracles. Now since I have two spell casters out on my field, I can take control of one of your monsters."

A giant square portal formed on both sides of the field and two giant hands reach out. In response, Paradox declared, "I activate Malefic Force. Now Paradox Dragon is no longer up for grabs."

"That's true, but Stardust Dragon still is," Yugi reminded. The hands reached out and pulled Stardust over to me and the dragon didn't bother to resist the pull. "Yusei, Stardust Dragon is now back where it belongs."

"Thanks, Yugi!" I said as it appeared on his card and the image on Paradox's card shattered.

Jaden gave a small chuckle. "You never wanted Paradox Dragon in the first place, right?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. "And speaking of Paradox Dragon, his ability is no longer in effect which means our monsters attack points return to normal," he informed. Dark Magician and Neos Knight return to their normal 2500 attack points each.

"So what if your monsters' attack points are back to normal? My dragon still has them beat with a total of 4000. Face it, you're simply outmatched," Paradox retorted.

"I wouldn't say that," Yugi countered resulting in Paradox giving a shock and confused look. "I activate Dark Magic Twin Burst! Now I can add Dark Magician Girl's attack points to Dark Magician's (Dark Magician: Attack 4500). Now your dragon is the one who's been outmatched, Paradox, and he also happens to be outnumbered two to one. Now go, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!"

The two spell casters shot a beam of purple like that pierced Paradox Dragon's head and went through it and through the dragon's abdomen destroying it and forced Paradox to lose 500 life points making him at 3500.

"These desperate moves change nothing," Paradox said with a grin.

"I disagree. You had two monsters and now you have none," Yugi said.

"And I thank you for that. All you've done is clear the way for something else. Something grand, something almighty!" Paradox exclaimed.

"Spit it out," Jaden commanded tense while we all got in defensive stances.

"I activate Malefic Paradigm Shift which, at the cost of half of my life points (Paradox: Life Points 1750) allows me to summon my most wicked beast, Malefic Truth Dragon (Attack 5000/ Defense 5000)!" Paradox declared. A giant, golden dragon appeared on the field and Paradox's vehicle disappeared as he somehow fused with his new monster.

"I've seen some big monsters all my life but that behemoth definitely takes the cake," Jaden commented shocked.

"And it probably ate it too," Yusei agreed.

"This is your doing, Yugi! I hope you're pleased with yourself," Paradox yelled down.

Yugi growled. "I set two cards face down and end my turn," he declared.

Paradox began his turn. "I play Malefic Selector. By removing Malefic Parallel Gear and Malefic Cyber End Dragon from play, I can add two malefic monsters to my hand. And I'll send both Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon to the graveyard to summon their dark counterparts. Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon and Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon!" he played. Both dragons as their dark counterparts appeared onto the field.

"Both Blue Eyes and Red Eyes!" Yugi exclaimed shocked.

"Next I'll have Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon attack that Dark Magician Girl. And so you know, with Malefic Truth Dragon's ability when it destroys one monsters all the other monsters are destroyed as well," Paradox declared.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"I activate De-Fusion! Neos Knight, time to split," Jaden declared. Elemental HERO Neos and Junk Gardna appeared on the field. "Now, Yusei."

"I use the effect of Junk Gardna to switch Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon in defense mode," I declared switching the dragon as told. "Which means Dark Magician Girl is safe."

"Yusei, Jaden, nice teamwork," Yugi praised.

"I'll show you teamwork!" Paradox exclaimed. "Blue Eyes, pick up where Red Eyes left off." I heard them whimper in fear as Blue Eyes attacked Dark Magician and destroyed him. The four duelists' life points dropped to 2100. "Now Truth Dragon's ability activates. So now all your monsters are destroyed." Giant thorns appeared and began to rain down.

"Sorry, Paradox, don't think so!" I stopped. "I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability. By releasing Stardust Dragon, I can negate your dragon's effect and then destroy it all together."

"What?!" Paradox responded.

"So say goodbye," I responded and the thorns switched directions before flying in the opposite direction.

"I play Truth Dragon's other ability. But removing Malefic Rainbow Dragon from play, Truth Dragon is saved," Paradox reacted. "Now Malefic Truth Dragon attack!" As Neos was attacked and destroyed, his dragon's ability activates. "Remember when one goes they all go!" All the rest of our monsters were destroyed. "And did I forget to mention, for every monster destroyed by its effect, you take 800 points of damage." The three of us were pushed back by the explosion and our life points drop to 500. We slowly got back to our feet. "Next I activate Malefic Divide. With it, I can summon back Malefic Stardust Dragon! And now it will attack all of you!"

"No, my nightmare, my worst fear is coming true," Yusei said. "All is…" I stopped remembering Keeo's words.

"Don't surrender yet. We still have our secret weapon on our side," Jaden agreed.

"Remember, we believe in duel monsters with all of our hearts while Paradox does not. And when you believe, you have hope," Yugi added.

"Maybe it would be better if I show you what we mean. I play, The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh. So we can add a Kuriboh or Wing Kuriboh to our hand," Jaden said. He looked at Yugi. "You're up."

"Right. Kuriboh!" Yugi called. "I activate your ability. So by sending it to the graveyard, it allows Kuriboh to take the hit instead of us." A giant Kuriboh appeared in front of us and blocked the attack.

"No!" Paradox exclaimed as Kuriboh shattered and the three of us on the ground stared up at him with a glare. "Yugi, I'll make you pay dearly for that little stunt!"

"I don't think you will. Because at the end of this turn, Malefic Divides effect is gone which means Malefic Stardust Dragon will be gone," Yugi retorted. Malefic Stardust Dragon disappeared because, true to Yugi's words, the effect of Malefic Divide was completed.

"But not the real Stardust Dragon. Because with its ability, it now returns to the field," Jaden added.

The three of us turned as my dragon appeared. "Stardust Dragon… glad your back," I told my dragon.

"Yusei," Yugi called and I turned to him. "It's up to you now. It's your move. Just know that we're behind you, all of us are."

I nodded, thinking of all my friends in New Domino. All of the world I needed to protect. I turned to the duel, "Alright, let's do this. For duel monsters and all my friends, and for the people of New Domino City."

Yugi nodded and Jaden exclaimed, "Yeah! No doubt! Now let him have it!"

"It will be my pleasure," I responded. "I play a trap!"

The trap revealed itself and Paradox exclaimed, "Stardust Mirage! Oh no!"

"Oh, yes," I retorted. "And since Stardust Dragon's on the field, I can bring back all of monsters that were destroyed during this turn!" Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Neos, and Junk Gardna appeared.

"But, I just got rid of all of them!" Paradox exclaimed.

"Now for our draw, and for your downfall, Paradox!" I added.

"I hate to interrupt good trash talking; but here, this is worth it!" Jaden called. "The trap Neos Spiral Force! This doubles the attack points of one monster on the field (Stardust Dragon: Attack 5000)."

"I also play a trap! Dark Spiral Force!" Yugi added. "And due to this force, I can select a monster out on our field and double its attack points once again (Stardust Dragon: Attack 10,000)!"

"10,000 attack points? No!" Paradox exclaimed.

"That's right," Yugi, Jaden, and I responded in unison. Dark Magician, Neos, and Stardust Dragon took to the air.

"Dark Magician, attack!" Yugi ordered.

"Elemental HERO Neos, attack!" Jaden followed.

"Let this be proof, the light will always overcome the dark! Go, Stardust Dragon! Attack!" I continued.

Stardust Dragon shot a fury of sparkling, white fire, Dark Magician threw dark purple orbs of light that circled around the fire, and Neos threw some of his attack which led to a orange spiraling force wraping and twirled around the fire.

"Now, go, Dark Cosmic Wave!" the three of us exclaimed.

"No! NO!" Paradox exclaimed while he was sent away and Malefic World disappeared signalling that we won the duel. We all sighed in relief.

. . .

The sun was setting and Jaden and I were beside Yugi as they waited to say goodbye to our friend.

"Well looks like our work is done here," Jaden stated.

"Looks that way," Yugi responded.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then. Great meeting you all. Think we'll meet again sometime?" Jaden said.

"Yeah. But when we do, let's hope the whole world of duel monsters isn't on the line again," I said.

"You said it, Yusei. Maybe we could duel each other. Whatever happens, I'm sure the bond we formed here today is one that's going to stand the test of time," Yami agreed.

"All of time," Jaden said putting his hand out.

"Absolutely," Yusei said placing his on the forming pile.

Yugi followed the gesture placing his hand on the other three's. The three duelists left with the Crimson Dragon

. . .

After dropping Jaden off, Keeo and I found ourselves back on the outlook. I looked to see the city in one piece.

"The city's okay," I said relieved. My girlfriend nodded in agreement. Keeo and I heard laughing and Leo and Luna calling our names. When we looked, we saw Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, and Leo running to us. "Think we'll see them again, Keeo."

"One day you will, I'm sure," she answered. "But even for a deity, the future is always unknown." We turned as the others were soon upon us, asking for information on what happened.

**Me: Well, what did you think?**

**Yusei: I just have one question, are we ever going to meet Jaden and Yugi again?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not. We'll see.**

**Keeo: It would be interesting for it to happen again.**

**Me: Like I said, we'll see if I decide to or not.**

**Keeo: That's all we can hope for.**

**Me: *winks happily* To you readers, that's the end of this bit. I hope you enjoyed it. I will see you all in the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	70. Injuries

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Here we go!**

**Keeo: So where are we in the series now?**

**Me: We are nearing the beginning to duel in the World Racing Grand Prix.**

**Crow: About Time!**

**Me: **_**Nearing**_**, Crow. Nearing.**

**Crow: What does that mean?**

**Me: That means we have one chapter before we start the WRGP.**

**Jack: At least it's just one. Can we have a clue as to what is happening in this one?**

**Me: Nope! The title should be enough.**

**Jack *groans***

**Me: Don't turn into a Keeo.**

**Keeo: Hey!**

**Me: Let's get to the chapter!**

_**Chapter 70: Injuries**_

_Yusei's POV_

I woke up the next morning to find Keeo in my arms as usual, still fast asleep. I knew she only had a few more days before she had to go back to being a Crimson Dragon for a few days.

I heard taloned feet tap next to my window and turned to see Tekei landing on the window sill, though the window was closed. I used my powers to open the window silently. I gestured for him to be quiet since Keeo was still sleeping.

"_What do you need, Tekei?" _I asked him mentally. He hated it when I did, but he knew when I should do it and when I was just trying to annoy him, which I never did it to annoy him.

"_Deities, I hate it when you speak to me in my head," _he responded. _"Anyway, Goddess Alteria wishes to speak with you, God of Memories. She says it is quite urgent."_

"_Alright, one second," _I responded.

I used a sleep spell to keep Keeo asleep. She needed it after Paradox yesterday. I got up and dressed before flying out of the room. Once I was far enough out, I switched to my dragon form and used my godly abilities to fly into Alteria's domain in the Realm of Deities.

I quickly reached the door and made placed my hand on it. A mark appeared on the doorway that had a curved, horizontal line that had three straight lines that shot out; one shot straight up from the center of the curved line, one shot diagonal from the right end, and one shot in the opposite diagonal way from the left end.

"Enter," called Alteria's voice before the doorway opened. I flew in and Alteria nodded at me, telling me I could switch into my human form. I slowly turned back.

"Tekei said you wanted to speak with me on something urgent?" I told her still a bit confused.

"Yes, Yusei," she replied. "Follow me. I must show you something." I nodded and followed her into another room that was quite dark but had a glowing pit in the center that replayed many events.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is the Pit of Time," she answered. "It shows what has happened, what is happening, and what will happen. And a god can choose a specific person or group to watch events for."

"I'm guessing you were looking at the Signers?" Yusei asked.

"Yes," she answered. She waved her hand and an event showing Crow on the highway ground with his duel runner crashed appeared. I went wide eyed. He soon sat up when he winced and I noticed his right shoulder was at an odd angle and bleeding badly. "Your friend Crow is in danger."

"How did he crash?" I asked. "Do you know?"

"Someone used a card to make his duel runner lock up and crash," Alteria explained. "Though this event may be impossible to change or stop, you can rise to meet it and try to stop his crash from happening."

"When is he going to crash?" I asked immediately.

"On Earth, it is about five in the morning. In about two hours, Crow will head to the highway to practice riding," she responded. "If you wish to try to stop this crash from happening, you will have to be at this place of his crash by then."

"Then I need to get back," I responded.

"Be warned, Yusei," she called making me stop from leaving, "you cannot get hurt in this. If you get severely hurt instead of Crow, the events you _must_ play out in the tournament will not happen. And those events must happen. So take this." She handed me a golden ring.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A protection ring," she answered. "One of the very last and made by the ancients. It protects the deity wearing it from any harm that may come upon them. If the deity is touching a mortal, the mortal will receive some protection but not as thoroughly. So, wear this and protect Crow as best as you can. Even if you cannot protect him as much as you wish, I hope it will help you to some extent."

"Thank you, Goddess Alteria," I responded. "Will you need this back?"

"Keep it, Yusei. You will face many dangerous trials ahead," she replied. "If you ever feel that Keeo will need it instead of you, give it to her. But until that time, do not tell her you have it. It could be very risky. If someone had heard about this ring, people may desire to take it from her."

"I understand," I agreed. "Out of curiosity, is there any limitations as to how well it'll protect a deity?"

"The danger must be seen to some extent, whether that is the ground of which Crow will fall upon or a dangerous man running up to you. But if it during sleep or the deity did not see it coming, it will not protect the deity wearing it. And the spread of protection only goes from the deity wearing it to a mortal. It cannot protect two or more deities at once," she answered.

"I'll keep that in mind," I agreed.

"Go now, Yusei. The time of protecting Crow is nearing quickly," Alteria told me. I nodded and thanked her again before running out, putting the ring on as I did while using my power so it was underneath my glove.

. . .

I landed back in my room where Keeo was waking up. She looked at me. "Yusei? Where have you been?" she asked.

"I had to talk to Alteria," I answered.

"About what?" Keeo asked.

I sighed. "Crow might end up getting hurt pretty bad soon," I answered. "I have to get going to try to stop him from getting hurt."

"Let me come with you," she told me.

"No," I immediately denied. "I need you to make sure Jack and Crow know what is going on once they wake up. After those men last time, you know they'll freak out if we both suddenly disappear again."

Keeo sighed, obviously knowing how true that statement was. "Right."

I gave her a soft kiss. "I'll be back soon," I told her gently before flying out.

_Third Person POV_

Crow was speeding down the highway, approaching a turn. _'I can do more!'_ he thought. He began to curve around the turn when a shadowy figure appeared in front of him. But just before he crashed into the figure, he did notice something.

The collision sent the bird named man and his duel runner flying into the air, out of control. Crow went flying down the highway. But just as he was about to hit the ground, he felt someone wrap their arms from under him. They slid on the ground to a stop.

The person let Crow go and he slowly sat up, stammering, "W-What… happened?" He looked at the person who caught him as they sat up. "Yusei?!"

"Are you okay, Crow?" he replied.

"I'm fine, I think," he answered. "Are you?"

"Fine," Yusei answered back. He looked as Crow winced as he moved his right arm. He noticed the shoulder was slightly off its placement. _'It's not as bad as it showed in the Pit of Time. I was at least able to keep it from getting too bad,' _he thought. Yusei hurried over and lightly touched it and Crow winced. "Dislocated."

"What're we going to do?" his Signer friend asked.

"First of all, we need to get it back in place. And then have it looked at my a doctor," the god answered.

Crow groaned slightly. "Won't that hurt like a ton?" he asked nervously.

"I can tone down the pain for you," Yusei replied. "You may feel some pressure, but it won't be as bad as with nothing." Crow nodded. The God of Memories placed his left hand on the back shoulder blade and used his power to numb it nearly completely. Within seconds after, Yusei popped it back into place. "I wouldn't be moving it or using it too much until we get it checked out."

"How long do you think the pain relief thing you just did will last?" Crow asked.

"Another hour or so," Yusei answered.

They turned as Jack and Bruno came driving up with Keeo landing beside them. "What happened?" Jack asked.

"I got into a crash, but Yusei was able to save me from the brunt of it," Crow explained. "He just popped my shoulder back into place."

"What made you crash?" Bruno asked.

"I'm not really sure," Crow answered. "I ran into the dark, shadowy figure and was then sent flying down the highway."

"Let's get you to the hospital to get you checked out, Crow," Yusei suggested. The others nodded. Bruno called for a mechanic to come grab Crow's duel runner. It didn't take long for one to show up and took it off to get it fixed. Bruno then hopped behind Bruno and they took off to the hospital.

At the doctor's, Akiza and the twins came to meet the guys and Keeo. "We heard Crow got into an accident," Akiza stated.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"Crow crashed into something and dislocated his shoulder. Yusei put it back in place and we're just waiting to hear how long it'll probably be before he can use the arm again," Keeo explained.

The doctor and Crow walked out. "I see someone relocated Crow's shoulder, am I correct?" the doctor asked.

"I did," Yusei answered.

"You helped us a great deal with that. He just shouldn't use that arm until it's fully healed," the doctor informed.

"How long will that be?" Keeo asked.

"It should be fully healed within a month," the doctor answered.

"But the prelims are in three days!" Akiza exclaimed.

Crow began to beg the doctor to let him participate in the tournament, but the doctor refuses. The angered Crow and he moved to take his cast off, only to cry out from the pain.

"Crow!" Yusei called followed by Jack.

"Crow, stop," Keeo called gently. "You'll just make it worse."

"Why? Why now? What am I going to tell the nerds?" Crow muttered as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

. . .

Keeo was listening as Jack and Yusei were discussing what they were going to do now that Crow was out of action.

Bruno came downstairs, "You'll lose life points if you continue with only two players," he stated.

"We can't afford that," Yusei responded.

"Then I'll participate," Akiza chimed in and they looked at her. "I'm a part of Team 5D's too. And I have my own duel runner." Crow began to walk out and Akiza called, "Crow, wait."

"Shut up!" Crow yelled. "You don't know how I am feeling right now!" He then walked out with that.

"Akiza, don't take anything he just said to heart. Remember, Crow loves dueling with everything he has. He had been looking forward to participating in this tournament for a while," Keeo told her. "He just needs time right now."

"Right," she agreed.

. . .

The next day, Jack, Bruno, and Yusei were on their duel runners with Keeo in the air searching for Crow and Akiza.

"_Where are they?"_ Keeo wondered.

"_I'm not sure,"_ Yusei answered.

Keeo began to focus when she heard something. _"Head to the practice tracks!"_ she exclaimed. Yusei winced at the loudness in his head. _"Sorry." _

"_It's fine," _Yusei reassured before he focused and nodded. He let Bruno and Jack know what they found in terms of hearing and where the two Signers were. They were quick to arrive together and they came in to see Crow drilling Akiza, just as Akiza and Yusei were after the duel against Andre.

As Akiza passed by, she flashed Crow a thumbs up. They all turned to each other as the approaching group stopped in front of the two.

"You can really worry a person, Crow," Keeo stated with a small smile. Crow nodded with a slight smirk.

**Me: And done!**

**Yusei: So are we dueling Team Unicorn next chapter?**

**Me: *sighs* All you guys care about is dueling in the World Racing Grand Prix.**

**Jack: Is that unexpected?**

**Me: *shrugs***

**Crow: So will I be out for the entirety of the tournament?**

**Me: Not saying.**

**Crow: *groans* Come on! You can't even tell me that?!**

**Me: Nope. Sorry, Crow. Anyway, to you readers, that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter, the World Racing Grand Prix begins!**

**-bricann**


	71. Beginning of the WRGP

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Are you ready?**

**Crow: Ready for the World Racing Grand Prix which you said started this chapter? Then, yes, I'm ready.**

**Me: Good to know, because that is beginning this chapter!**

**Keeo: Then let's go!**

**Me: Alright, alright, patience, Crimson.**

**Keeo: I told you to **_**never**_** call me "Crimson"!**

**Me: Well I just did. So, yeah… **

**Yusei: Bricann, get to the chapter before Keeo does something she'll regret… and you'll regret.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. To the chapter!**

_**Chapter 71: Beginning of the WRGP**_

_Keeo's POV_

It was time for the first round of the World Racing Grand Prix. Jack and Andre were setting up to race each other for first turn.

Yusei stood by my side and asked me telepathically, _"Do you have a bad feeling about this duel, too?"_

I nodded. _"I do and I'm really worried about it."_

Yusei nodded. _"We'll just have to hope for the best, though. We can't change anything that'll happen in the duel without either being disqualified or something else we don't want to happen will happen," _he told me.

I sighed. _"I know," _I responded. _"I just don't like it."_

"_I understand," _Yusei agreed. _"For now, let's just get ready for this duel." _I nodded.

Jack and Andre quickly took off to race for the first turn. Shocking everyone, Andre triggered an overboost system, causing an acceleration Jack couldn't match and forced him to settle for second.

Andre drew his card. "I summon Uni-Horned Familiar (Attack 0/ Defense 1000) in defense position," he declared. "I then remove from play Speed Spell- The End of the Storm from my hand in order to special summon Monoceros (Attack 1000/ Defense 1000) in defense mode. I set two face downs to end my turn."

Jack drew his card. "Since you control monsters and I don't, I can special summon Vice Dragon (Attack 2000/ Defense 2400) from my hand in attack mode with its original attack and defense halved (Vice Dragon: Attack 1000/ Defense 1200)," he declared. "Next I normal summon Dark Resonator. I now tune my two monsters together. I synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)! Now Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Uni-Horned Familiar!"

"I activate Uni-Horned Familiar's effect! By removing itself and Monoceros from play, your dragon must attack," he declared.

"Well, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Andre directly," Jack continued.

"I activate Different Dimension Barrier- Lost Force! This negates the attack and inflicts damage to you equal to the attack of Red Dragon Archfiend," Andre defended and Jack's life points fell to 1000.

"I set three face downs and end my turn," Jack finished.

Andre drew his card. "I activate Uni-Horned Familiar's effect to return it to the field in defense mode," he declared. "And next I special summon Monoceros from my removed from play zone in defense mode along with D.D. Unicorn Knight (Attack 1800/ Defense 900) in attack mode. Now I tune Monoceros with Uni-Horned Familiar to synchro summon. Run forward, Thunder Unicorn (Attack 2200/ Defense 1800)! And since Monoceros was sent to the graveyard for a synchro summon, I can special summon Uni-Horned Familiar from my graveyard in defense mode. Next up, I activate the effect of Thunder Unicorn to reduce the attack of your dragon by 500 for every monster I control except Thunder Unicorn (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 2000). And now since I activate the effect of Thunder Unicorn, no monsters besides Thunder Unicorn can attack this turn. So, Thunder Unicorn, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" The attack hit and destroyed Jack's monster while the Signer's life points fell to 800. "I set a card to end my turn."

Jack drew his card. "I summon Mad Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 0) in attack mode. I then activate Powerful Rebirth! This revives Dark Resonator with its attack and defense increased by 100 and its level increased by 1 (Dark Resonator: Level 4/Attack 1400/ Defense 400). Then I activate Rage Resynchro to send Mad Archfiend and Dark Resonator to the graveyard and special summon Red Dragon Archfiend from my graveyard with 500 more attack (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 3500)! Now attack Thunder Unicorn!" he ordered.

"I activate Dimension Trap! By removing from play Uni-Horned Familiar from my field and Different Dimension Barrier- Lost Force from my graveyard. I activate the effect of Different Dimension Barrier- Lost Force as the effect of Dimension Trap," Andre defended.

"I activate Overpower to negate the effect of Dimension Trap and destroy it," Jack fought. The attack continued and Thunder Unicorn was destroyed while Andre's life points fell to 2700.

"I activate Parallel Selection! This allows me to add Speed Spell- The End of the Storm from my removed from play zone to my hand and draw one card," Andre fought back.

If that wasn't enough, back in the booth, Bruno stated, "That's not good."

"What?" I asked as Crow, Yusei, and I got closer.

"The air intake system of Jack's runner is showing signs of malfunction," Bruno explained.

Despite the fact it would mean a loss of Speed Counters, the team called for Jack to make a pit stop. But Jack refused, insisting, "I have to defeat Andre." He made a counter attack that defied Andre's defenses, but it was still seeming within Andre's plan.

"Andre isn't a power duelist," I realized and they looked at me confused. "He only used a power deck before as a lure." Yusei nodded in agreement. "His deck truly takes advantages of attack. By going for a contest of strength, we played into his hands."

Andre drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2," he declared. "By removing four speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you for each speed spell in my hand. Such as my The End of the Storm." Jack's life points fell to 0.

As per the rulings of the World Racing Grand Prix, it went to Andre's end phase and during the end phase, Red Dragon Archfiend was destroyed due to the last effect of Rage Resynchro.

Jack's duel runner activated the usual braking procedures, but a part of the mechanism burst. The vehicle spun out and broke apart. Yusei and the others were struck in worry and terror, helplessly watching Jack get thrown from the flying crash.

I began to try to hurry to him, but Yusei grabbed my arm to stop me and Jack said, "Don't, Keeo. Remember, if a person helps me, we get disqualified." Still hurt, Jack picked up his duel runner and began pushing it all the way to the pit. "I won't let our dream end up in there."

Akiza was waiting. Meanwhile, the winner of the round, Andre, was allowed to keep doing laps before the new teammate was brought onto the track and as his does his speed counters increase for each lap until they reach a maximum of twelve. After that, the losing team have their speed counters decrease, and once they reach zero, that team will automatically lose.

"Akiza, get ready," Yusei told her. But as she does, both Yusei and I noticed she was nervous. "Akiza, look at the crowd." She did so and noticed her parents watching. "Your current self isn't alone anymore." Yusei handed her a card. "Go."

"Wait, this is…" Akiza trailed off.

"Your opponent won't think of you using that card. That's where a chance lies," Yusei told her.

"Have fun with your turbo duel, Akiza," I told her.

"What fun is this?" she responded, obviously implying the plan was a reckless one. "But I will respond to your wish."

Jack arrived where Akiza was, with them only having one speed counter left. Akiza immediately sped off with him there and met up with Andre just in time.

"Think Akiza will be okay with your plan?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Yeah," he answered. "At least, I hope so."

Akiza and Andre raced for the first turn and luckily, Akiza got the first turn. After seeing this, Jack suddenly fainted and I caught him. Mina, Carly and Stephanie were there and took him to the emergency room.

I turned back to the duel where Andre told Akiza, "Using the overboost system is starting to slow me down. Let's see how you face me."

Akiza drew her card. "I'll start by summoning Phoenixian Seed (Attack 800/ Defense 0) in attack mode. "Next I send Phoenixian Seed to the graveyard to special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (Attack 2200/ Defense 0)!" Her monster rose from the ground in attack mode. "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, attack D.D. Unicorn Knight!" The attack succeeded and destroyed Andre's monster while dropping his life points down to 2300. After damage calculation, the effect of Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis activated which destroyed it. But the second effect activated, inflicting another 800 points of damage at Andre making his life points fall to 1500. "I set a card."

I listened to Breo and Jean for a moment and Breo commented, "She really is going all out."

"That's because of the overwhelming disadvantage she has against Andre: the fact that our speed counters are at max, meaning Andre can activate any Speed Spell," Jean responded.

I turned back to the duel where Akiza removed Phoenixian Seed from play and revived Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in defense mode, and I decided to listened to my friend's thoughts for a moment. _'Andre can destroy my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis with either a monster or his Speed Spell- End of the Storm so I can activate the second effect of Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis,'_ thought Akiza.

'_Be careful, Akiza. I don't think it'll be that easy,' _I thought.

Andre drew his card. "I activate the Speed Spell- Dash Pilfer!" he declared. "This allows me to take control of your Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis until the end phase!" Akiza's monster flipped to her opponent's side of the field. "Next I normal summon Unibird (Attack 100/ Defense 600) in attack mode. And then I activate its effect! By removing itself and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from play, I can revive Thunder Unicorn (Attack 2200/ Defense 1800) in attack position." While Akiza's only monster went to her removed from play zone, Thunder Unicorn returned to the field. "Thunder Unicorn, attack Akiza directly!" The attack hit and her life points fell to 1800. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

I turned back to Team Unicorn's teammates that haven't dueled. "Andre could have finished her by using Speed World 2's effect, but he didn't," Jean commented.

"Well, that would mean fighting Yusei with zero speed counters," Breo told his teammate. "I would've done the same thing."

"I don't like this," Luna commented taking my attention to them.

"I gave Akiza a secret to help her," Yusei told them,

"What is it?" Leo asked while they all turned to him, while I, myself, knew as I was there when he did it.

"Just continue watching," he told them. He then told me telepathically, _"I just hope Akiza will use the card to reverse the situation."_

"_All we can do is hope," _I responded.

Akiza drew her card. "First I summon Witch of the Black Rose (Attack 1700/ Defense 1200) in attack mode and activate its effect to draw one card," she declared and drew her card. "Since I added Rose Fairy (Attack 600/ Defense 1200) from my deck to her hand with a card effect, I can special summon it from my hand in attack mode. And then I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton to draw two cards and send one card from my hand to the graveyard." She drew the two cards while sending Glow-Up Bulb to the graveyard. "Now I tune my Rose Fairy with Witch of the Black Rose to synchro summon. Rise up, Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)!" Her ace monster rose to the field, roaring out ready to battle. Andre seemed concerned by the dragon's appearance. "Then I activate my face down, Star Siphon and use it on Black Rose Dragon. This allows me to summon a Siphon Token (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode with its level the same as the level of Black Rose Dragon (Siphon Token: Level 7) and making Black Rose Dragon level one (Black Rose Dragon: Level 1). Next I send Dark Verger to the graveyard to the graveyard to special summon Glow-Up Bulb (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode. Now I tune Siphon Token with Glow-Up Bulb to synchro summon! Bring forth the stars, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!"

Andre looked at the dragon surprised as she played the card. Most of Team 5Ds looked at Yusei shocked with him giving Akiza his best card.

Akiza then called taking their attention back to the duel, "Black Rose Dragon, attack Thunder Unicorn!" The attack hit and destroyed Thunder Unicorn while her opponent's life points fell to 1300. "Now, Stardust Dragon, attack Andre directly and end this!"

As the attack was about to hit him, Andre defended, "I activate Dimension Equilibrium to end the battle phase, remove Black Rose Dragon from play, and revive my Thunder Unicorn in attack mode!"

"I set two face downs and end my turn," she finished.

Andre drew his card. "I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Energy to increase the attack of Thunder Unicorn by 200 for every speed counter I have until the End phase (Thunder Unicorn: Attack 4600). Thunder Unicorn, attack Stardust Dragon!" he ordered.

"I activate my face down, Half Counter! This increases Stardust Dragon's attack by half the original attack of Thunder Unicorn (Stardust Dragon: Attack 3600)!" Akiza played. Though the attack succeeded in destroying Stardust Dragon and dropping Akiza's life points to 800, she wasn't eliminated from the duel.

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing four speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage for each Speed Spell in my hand," Andre fought. He reveals his Speed Spell- The End of the Storm.

"I activate Wicked Rebirth to pay 800 life points and revive Stardust Dragon in attack mode with its effects negated!" Akiza quickly played before her life points fell to zero.

"Looks like I decreased my speed counters for nothing," Andre stated. "That was a good move."

With the end phase of Andre's turn, the effect of Speed Spell- Speed Energy expired and Thunder Unicorn's attack returned to normal.

Akiza reached the pit and said to Yusei, "Sorry that I couldn't do anything."

"That's not true," Leo and Bruno told her.

"Leave the rest up to me," Yusei told her. He took off with that.

Akiza began to cry a bit so I told her as Yusei did, "Akiza, look at the crowd."

She looked to see parents cheering for her along with the crowd. "Thanks," she told me.

They turned as the MC stated, "In order for Team 5Ds to reverse the situation and win, Yusei must now defeat three opponents in a row!"

**Me: Well, what did you think?**

**Yusei: Wait, so I'm dueling all three of Team Unicorn, now?**

**Me: Pretty much!**

**Crow: He had better win.**

**Me: You'll find out next chapter.**

**Jack: If he doesn't win-**

**Me: Hey! You're supposed to be knocked… Oh, who am I kidding? Anyway, to you readers, I will see you next chapter where Yusei will face the entirety of Team Unicorn!**

**-bricann**


	72. Near Elimination

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Onto the chapter of which Yusei will face all three of Team Unicorn!**

**Crow: Wait! Don't we get to say anything before we get to the chapter?**

**Me: You just did. *winks* To the chapter!**

_**Chapter 72: Near Elimination**_

_Third Person POV_

By the World Racing Grand Prix's rules, the field, speed counters, and the victor's life points are retained from the previous duel. Andre started with 1300 life points and eight speed counters and Yusei started with 4000 life points and five speed counters. Andre retained his field from the previous duel with Akiza and Yusei started with Stardust Dragon and Wicked Rebirth, which was equipped to Stardust Dragon, that were left by Akiza.

Yusei drew his card to begin his first turn. "I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800) in attack mode," he began. "Now Stardust Dragon, attack Thunder Unicorn!" Andre's monster was destroyed and his life points fell to 1000. "Max Warrior, attack Andre directly!"

"I activate the second effect of Thunder Unicorn (Attack 2200/ Defense 1800) to revive itself in attack position," Andre defended.

"When Max Warrior, attack Thunder Unicorn. And due to its effect, Max Warrior gains 400 attack during the damage step only (Max Warrior: Attack 2200)!" Yusei fought and both monsters were destroyed. "I set a face down and end my turn."

Andre drew his card. "I set two cards face down. That's all for now," he played.

Yusei drew his card. "First, I special summon Card Breaker (Attack 100/ Defense 900) by destroying your set card." It was revealed that the face down was the Speed Spell- The End of the Storm.

"I activate Magic Charge!" Andre declared. "This inflicts 2000 points of damage to both players as a Spell Card was destroyed this turn!" Yusei's life points fell to 2000 while Andre's hit zero. And due to the tournament's rules, it immediately went to Yusei's end phase and Andre passed the baton to Breo who proceeded in dueling Yusei.

"I wonder what kind of deck Breo has," Leo commented.

"Andre has won all of Team Unicorn's duels alone," Keeo pointed out. "So there's no information available on either of his teammates."

Breo drew his card. "First I summon Bicorn Re'em (Attack 800/ Defense 1600) in defense mode," he declared. "I then end my turn with two face downs."

Yusei drew his card a bit nervous. "I summon Dash Warrior (Attack 600/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. And now since I'm entering the battle phase, the effect of Dash Warrior activates, tripling its attack until the end of the battle phase (Dash Warrior: Attack 1800)," he declared. "Dash Warrior, attack Bicorn Re'em!"

"I activate my face down, Negate Attack! This negates your attack and ends the battle phase," Breo defended and Dash Warrior's attack returned to a normal 600.

"I switch Card Breaker to defense mode and end my turn," Yusei finished.

Breo drew his card. "I summon Mine Mole (Attack 1000/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Now I tune my Mine Mole with Bicorn Re'em in order to synchro summon. Rush forward, Voltic Bicorn (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!" he called. "Now since Bicorn Re'em was sent to the graveyard for a synchro summon, its effect activates, forcing you to send the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard. And now since Mine Mole was sent to the graveyard for a synchro summoning of a beast-type synchro monster, its effect allows me to draw one card." Breo drew his card. "And now I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing ten speed counters, I can destroy Voltic Bicorn. And this activates Voltic Bicorn's effect, forcing both players to send cards from the top of our decks to the graveyard equal to the level of Voltic Bicorn!" Yusei sent his cards to the graveyard along with Breo, leaving Yusei with a deck of 23 cards. "I end my turn with two face downs."

Yusei slowly drew his card. "First I activate the Speed Spell- Accelerate Draw which allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" he declared and drew his two cards decreasing his deck further. "Stardust Dragon, attack Breo directly!" The attack hit and Breo's life points fell to 1500.

"I activate my face down, Regretful Tuning to revive my Voltic Bicorn in attack mode!" Breo fought.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

Breo drew his card. "Voltic Bicorn, attack Stardust Dragon!" he called.

"I activate Synchro Striker Unit and equip it to Stardust Dragon! This increases its attack by 1000 (Stardust Dragon: Attack 3500)," Yusei fought.

Breo called, "I activate my set Flattery! This increases the attack of Voltic Bicorrn by the difference of the original attack of your Stardust Dragon and its current attack (Voltic Bicorn: Attack 3500)." Both monsters were destroyed in the battle. "And now Voltic Bicorn's attack activates, making us send another seven cards to the graveyard." Yusei sent his cards to the graveyard along with Breo. "And next I activate Tuning Collapse! This makes you send the top eight cards from your deck to the graveyard since the number of cards equals the level of Stardust Dragon!" Yusei was now down to his last five cards and Keeo was beyond worried.

'_Keep focused, Yusei,' _she thought.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Breo finished. Yusei drew his card. "I activate my face down, Tricolor Illusion! Now none of your monster can attack. Also, once during each of your turns, you must reveal the top card of your deck and depending on the type of card, an effect will take place. If it's a monster, it will be added to your hand but you must place another card in your hand to the top of your deck. If it's a spell card, it will be added to your hand. If it's a trap card, you must discard it and one other card in your hand to the graveyard. You can, at any point during your main phase, send the top card on your deck to the graveyard to destroy Tricolor Illusion." Breo then thought, _'Yusei's not a person who would gamble, especially with his deck having so little cards left. So he would either destroy Tricolor Illusion with its own effect or the effect of Speed World 2, and that would allow me to activate Destruction Trigger, making him send five cards from the top of his deck to the graveyard and make him lose the duel.'_

To Breo's shock, Yusei called, "I activate the effect of Tricolor Illusion!" He revealed his card to be Junk Synchron. So he put Scrap-Iron Scarecrow from his hand to the top of his deck. "And now I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Now I tune Card Breaker and Dash Warrior with Junk Synchron to synchro summon. Rise up, Junk Destroyer (Attack 2600/ Defense 2500)!" His monster rose to the field. "Now since Junk Destroyer was synchro summoned, its effect activates. This allows me to destroy your Tricolor Illusion and your face down." The two cards were destroyed, shocking the opponent of Yusei's. "Junk Destroyer, attack Breo directly!"

"I activate my face down, Damage Lance! This reduces Junk Destroyer by 1000 during damage calculation only (Junk Destroyer: Attack 1600) and inflicts 1000 points of damage to you," Breo fought. Yusei's life points fell to 1000 while the direct attack continued and Breo's life points fell to 0. ANd after the damage calculation, the effect of Damage Lance expired returning Junk Destroyer to a full 2600.

Yusei watched as Jean, his newest and last opponent for Team Unicorn, came up to begin his turn. He was growing nervous but was careful not to let it show as Jean drew his card.

"I normal summon Trident Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Now its effect activates, allowing me to special summon Delta Flyer (Attack 1500/ Defense 900) from my hand in attack mode," the last Team Unicorn member declared. "And then I activate the effect of Delta Flyer to increase the level of Trident Warrior by one (Trident Warrior: Level 5). Now I tune Trident Warrior with Delta Flyer to synchro summon, Lightning Tricorn (Attack 2800/ Defense 2000). Lightning Tricorn, attack Junk Destroyer!"

"I remove Shield Warrior in my graveyard from play to prevent Junk Destroyer from being destroyed by battle this turn," Yusei fought. But damage still applied dropping Yusei's life points down to 800.

"Well now I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing four speed counters and showing you my Speed Spell- Tyrant Force in my hand, I can inflict 800 points at you," Jean played.

"I remove Damage Eater that is in my graveyard from play and remove from play one card in my hand to negate the damage I would take and increase my life points by the damage I would have taken," Yusei defended and his life points rose to 1600.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Jean finished. _'Yusei's exhausting his reserves. I just have to make Yusei run out of cards. Everything he does at this point is futile,' _he thought.

Yusei drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing ten speed counters, I can destroy Lightning Tricorn!" he declared. The monster shattered into light particles. "Junk Destroyer, attack Jean directly!"

"I activate my face down, Reanimation Wave! This halves the battle damage and revives Lightning Tricorn at the end of the damage step," Jean defended. His life points fell to 2700 and his monster returned to the field. "I summon Sonic Chick (Attack 300/ Defense 300) in defense mode and end my turn."

Jean drew his card. "I summon Rhinotaurus (Attack 1800/ Defense 600) in attack mode. Lightning Tricorn, attack Junk Destroyer!" he ordered. The attack succeeded in destroying Yusei's monster and depleting the Signers life points to 1400. "Rhinotaurus, attack Sonic Chick!" The attack destroyed Yusei's last remaining monster. "And now since two of your monsters were destroyed in the same battle phase, Rhinotaurus may attack twice during this battle phase. So, Rhinotaurus, attack Yusei directly!"

"I activate my face down, Harmony Crystal! By removing from play Junk Destroyer and Max Warrior, I can revive Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)," Yusei defended..

"Alright, I won't attack," Jean finished. And due to the last effect of Harmony Crystal, Jean took damage equal to half the attack of Stardust Dragon dropping him to 1450. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card. "Stardust Dragon, attack Rhinotaurus!" he ordered and Jean's monster was destroyed while his life points fell to 750.

"I activate my face down, Thousand Crisscross! This makes my life points increase to 1000 since I have less than 1000 life points," Jean defended. "And when this effect is used three times, Thousand Crisscross will be destroyed."

"I set a face down," Yusei finished. "That's all for now."

Jean drew his card. "I activate Superficial Peace! Until the end of this turn, neither player can activate spell or trap cards and no monster can be destroyed in battle," he played. "Lightning Tricorn, attack Stardust Dragon!" Yusei's dragon wasn't destroyed but his life points dropped to 1100. "And now since you took damage, I can destroy your face down and draw one card." Yusei's face down shattered while Jean drew his card as said. "I set two cards face down and end my turn.

'_With only two cards left in my deck and an opponent capable of reading my moves so easily, this doesn't seem like it'll end well,' _Yusei thought, his nervousness beginning to show.

Meanwhile his team, but Keeo who was keeping down her worry to try to stay calm, was becoming a frantic in worry.

Suddenly, from the sidelines, a familiar voice called out, "Yusei, don't show fear in this situation!" They turned to see Jack staggering out from the hospital wing, throwing off the assistance of Carly, Stephanie, and Mina. Jack turned to the rest of his team, telling them, "Don't give up on Yusei, no matter how slim the chances are."

"Right," Keeo agreed. "I, for one, know never to lose hope in anyone. After all, keeping hope is what I'm meant to do. And bringing hope in people only adds to it." She looked at her friends. "Which means you guys can give up on Yusei, either."

"Right," Akiza agreed along with the others.

Keeo watched as Yusei was spurred into his next draw. He noticed he got a card he needed. "First I summon Synchron Exploder (Attack 0/ Defense 700) in attack mode and activate its effect. This allows me to revive Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) from my graveyard with its effects negated. Now I tune Synchron Exploder with Junk Synchron to synchro summon, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!" _'Ever since I learned of that Accel Synchro summon, I have been looking for a new possibility of victory. Though I have found the secret of that type of summoning thanks to Keeo, I have learned a new answer for this situation," _he thought. "I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Fusion! With it, I fuse Stardust Dragon with Junk Warrior in order to fusion summon. Fly up, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste (Attack 3200/ Defense 2000)!" The monster rose and roared out, readying for battle. "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, attack Lightning Tricorn!"

Though Jean's monster was destroyed, he played, "I activate Return Damage! This negates the damage I would take and inflicts it to you equal to the battle damage I would have taken."

"Not quite. Due to the final effect of Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, that damage is redirected at you," Yusei defended and Jean's life points fell to 600.

"Talk about a move!" Crow commented impressed.

"Yeah," Akiza agreed.

"What's up with Yusei's transformation?" Bruno muttered.

"I wasn't predicting for you to have such a monster," Jean told his opponent shocked.

Meanwhile, Jean's teammates were also surprised by the monster.

"How did Yusei get that card?" Andre asked.

"No idea. We have no data on Yusei ever summoning such a monster," Breo replied.

Even through his shock, Jean continued the duel, "I activate the effect of Thousand Crisscross, returning my life points to 1000. And since Lightning Tricorn was destroyed by battle, I can activate its effect to summon Voltic Bicorn (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000) from my extra deck in attack mode."

"I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

Jean, being slightly angered, thought, _'Now I have to focus more on trying to get rid of Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste instead of focusing on trying to make Yusei run out of cards. After all, his new monster may have other effects that may turn the tables on me.' _Jean drew his card. "Voltic Bicorn, attack Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei defended. "This negates the attack. And after this effect resolves I can reset it." Jean's monster was shot back from its attack and Yusei's card reset itself as said since its job was done for now.

"I set a card face down and end my turn," Jean finished.

Yusei had one last card in his deck and he immediately put all his hopes on it. He drew it and looked at the card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing four speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage for each speed spell in my hand," he declared and revealed the Speed Spell- Overspeed, knocking Jean's life points to 200. But Thousand Crisscross activated again returning Jean to a 1000 life points before it was destroyed. "Now I activate the Speed Spell- Overspeed! By removing all my speed counters, I can add Rapid Warrior and Reflect Barrier from my graveyard to my hand, but I can't gain any speed counters for the next three turns. And now I summon Rapid Warrior (Attack 1200/ Defense 200) in attack mode. I then activate its effect! This allows it to attack directly this turn, but no other monsters can attack." Rapid Warrior goes to attack directly.

"I activate my face down, Barrier Wave! By tributing Voltic Bicorn, I can change all of your monsters to defense position," Jean defended and Yusei's monsters turned to defense mode. "And now you take damage equal to the defense of the monster that just attacked!" Yusei's life points immediately dropped to 900.

"I activate A/D Changer from my graveyard! This allows me to switch Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste to attack mode," Yusei declared. "I then end my turn with one face down."

"Will you continue to entertain me?" Jean mocked and drew his card.

"I activate my face down, Summon Tax! Until my second standby phase, if a monster is normal summoned or special summoned, the player who summoned the monster will take damage equal to half that monster's attack," Yusei played.

"I activate the Speed Spell- Tyrant Force! This prevents any of my cards from being destroyed this turn and inflicts 300 points of damage to you each time one or more of my cards are destroyed," Jean fought. "And now I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing ten speed counters, I can destroy Summon Tax."

"I can activate the first effect of Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste. By removing from play Stardust Dragon, I can grant Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste the effects of Stardust Dragon," Yusei declared. "So I activate the first effect of Stardust Dragon granted to Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste. By tributing itself, I can negate the effect of Speed World 2!" His monster disappeared. "And when it's your end phase, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste will be revived due to Stardust Dragon's second effect granted to it."

"Well I normal summon Hypnocorn (Attack 1400/ Defense 700) in attack mode," Jean declared and the effect of Summon Tax activated dropping his life points to 300. "I activate the effect of Hypnocorn to destroy your face down!" The effect of Speed Spell- Tyrant Force activated dropping Yusei's life points to 600. "And now I activate my face down, Chain Whirlwind! This destroys your Summon Tax and face down Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." The effect of Tyrant Force activated again dropping Yusei to 300 life points, tying Jean's.

"If Jean ends his turn right now, Team Unicorn will win the duel!" the MC commented.

Keeo began to listen in on her fellow deity's opponent's thoughts, _'Should I really make Yusei lose due to having no cards in his deck? Could Yusei still have a reversal plan in this situation? If I end my turn now, it'll be a sure victory.' _Jean looked at Yusei's set expression, making him hesitate.

To Keeo's slight shock and respect, Jean launched an attack at Yusei, "Hypnocorn, attack Rapid Warrior!"

"I send Stronghold Guardian from my hand to the graveyard in order to increase the defense of Rapid Warrior by 1500 until the end phase (Rapid Warrior: Defense 1700)!" Yusei defended. The attack failed and Jean's life points fell to 0, leaving Yusei as the victor.

**Me: Now that's done! What do you think?**

**Crow: Thank god he won.**

**Yusei: I was a bit worried that you would've made me lose for a moment there.**

**Me: Why would you ever think that?**

**Keeo: Because you're you.**

**Me: Valid reasoning. **

**Crow: I still don't appreciate that we could barely get a word in at the beginning of this chapter.**

**Me: Hey, I wanted to finish this bit of the duels. It's a pain to write duels believe it or not.**

**Luna: We know, bricann.**

**Me: Good! Now, until the next chapter, readers!**

**-bricann**


	73. Team Catastrophe

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Onto the next duel!**

**Leo: Will we be able to speak this time?**

**Me: *shrugs* *looks at watch* Got thirty seconds.**

**Akiza: *sighs* No point.**

**Me: Always a point to do something. What exactly do you want to say?**

**Crow: Uh…**

**Me: Okay, then. To the chapter!**

_**Chapter 73: Team Catastrophe**_

_Keeo's POV_

The next morning, Yusei and the others return to the stadium with. We however looked over only to find that Andre and Jean had both crashed with Breo beside them in a state of shock. I looked to the side followed by Yusei and saw their opponents, Team Catastrophe standing by in silence but with grins on their faces like nothing had happened.

"Our next opponent is Team Catastrophe, right?" Jack asked. I nodded.

Yusei walked up to Breo. "Breo, what happened?" he asked as I came up to him.

"We're not sure. But we're not the only ones that Team Catastrophe has had crash. Every one of his opponents has crashed," Breo answered.

"We should probably figure this out," Yusei stated.

"I'll try to give you some of our data from their runners," Breo said. They helped Jean and Andre into the booth and Bruno started to analyze the data.

"Both runners had experienced a rapid change in functionality during their duels. Both duel runners had crashed because their rear wheels jammed," Bruno concluded.

"But what would cause the same malfunction over three times?" I asked. "It doesn't add up."

Carly came running up. "I have this tape I made of Team Unicorn's duel with Team Catastrophe. Maybe it has something," she stated.

"Why didn't you not mention this earlier?" Jack asked sternly seeming a bit angry.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we have it now," I intervened. As they watch the tape, with it slowed down just before the crashes, nobody could see anything unusual but I had a feeling it wasn't good.

"There isn't anything wrong with the duel runners," Andre commented.

"Something else is there though. Just before every crash, the same monster was on the field," Yusei noticed.

Bruno typed through a bit and located its name. "It's called Hook the Hidden Knight," he informed the group.

"Well, it's a start," I stated.

"I know you were our opponents but just be ready since you're dueling them next," Andre mentions. "We don't need another crash in this tournament." I and Yusei nodded with Jack giving a determined face.

"We need to get out there," Yusei stated.

"Right," I agreed before looking around not hearing a friend. "Wait, where's Akiza?"

_Third Person POV_

Akiza was on the highway working hard on practicing her skills. She passed under a bridge and was shocked as her duel runner locked up. As she was thrown from the crash, she summoned Rose Tentacles. But as its vines reached for her, she passed right through them.

'_My psychic powers aren't working!' _she thought before she hit the pavement.

_Keeo's POV_

"_Keeo, you need to get to the hospital," _I heard Mina contact me mentally.

"_Why, Mina? What's happened?" _I asked.

"_Akiza got into a serious crash and is in the hospital," _she explained. _"A couple citizens called for it."_

"Wait, what?!" I exclaimed, both out loud and mentally. The others looked at me. _"We'll be right there."_

"What's going on, Keeo?" Yusei asked.

"It's Akiza. She's in the hospital," I answered. They gave me a shocked and worried look as we took off, with me behind Yusei.

"Who told you that, Keeo?" Leo asked.

"It was Mina. She said that they found Akiza in a crash after a couple citizens called for it. She's being taken to the hospital right now," I explained. "Mina's been talking to me telepathically in case of emergency situations like this."

"Did she say what caused the crash?" Yusei asked.

"She said that her runner seemed to have locked up," I explained.

We arrived at the hospital just to see Akiza being rolled in. She was unconscious with a breather mask on her and was in an obvious critical state.

"Who did this?" Crow asked mad.

"I don't know," Yusei answered.

Bruno phone rang. "We have to get to the stadium. It's almost our time," he informed.

"Bruno, can you stay here and watch Akiza?" I asked. "This way you can keep us informed of her wellbeing."

"Right," he agreed. "Be careful."

"We will," Yusei agreed and everyone but Bruno ran off to duel.

. . .

As they arrived, they looked at Team 5D's they gave subtle shocked expressions.

The MC called for everyone's attention as he exclaimed, "Alright everyone! It's time for the next duel! We have Team Catastrophe versus Team 5D's!" The entire crowd cheered enough for Team Catastrophe but when Team 5D's was called out they went ecstatic.

"Let's get this done," Jack stated as he boarded his runner.

They took off as the duel started and Hermann took the first move having him draw his card. "I summon Hook the Hidden Knight (Attack 1600/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Then I set one face down and end my turn," he declared.

Jack drew his card. "I summon Mad Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 0) in attack mode and have it attack that Hook the Hidden Knight!" he declared.

"I activate Hook the Hidden Knight's effect! This switches both battling monsters to defense mode," Hermann declared. "Then his second ability kicks in which inflicts 800 points of damage to you."

As Jack's life points drop to 3200, Hook the Hidden Knight appears from his shadow and tried to grab Jack's duel runner to made him crash. Jack managed to avoid it while everyone else in the booth was surprised by the appearance of the hook.

"Will he be alright, Keeo?" Leo asked as he and Luna looked at me.

"He'll be fine," I answered, but I knew I was also trying to reassure myself.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Jack declared.

"My turn!" Hermann shouted drawing his card. "I switch Hook the Hidden Knight to attack mode and summon Dark the Hidden Knight (Attack 800/ Defense 0) in attack mode," he declared. "Next I'll have Dark the Hidden Knight attack you directly thanks to its effect!" The attack was made and forced Jack's life points to 2400. "Now I'll let Hook the Hidden Knight attack your Mad Archfiend!"

"I activate Ray of Hope! When I take battle damage that is 1500 point or higher, I can halve the battle damage," Jack declared. Though Mad Archfiend was destroyed, Jack only took 900 points of damage giving him 1500 life points total. The shadow hook tried to get his duel runner again but Jack swerved to avoid it.

"I set one face down," Hermann declared.

"Draw!" Jack exclaimed. "I activate Powerful Rebirth! This lets me revive a level four or below monster from my graveyard with its level increased by one and it gains 100 attack and defense points," he declared. "And I'll summon back Mad Archfiend (Mad Archfiend: Attack 1900/ Defense 100) in attack mode! Now I summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300)! Next I activate Fiendish Chain! This allows me to target a monster you control. Its effects are negated and it can't attack and I choose Hook the Hidden Knight! Now I'll have Mad Archfiend attack Dark the Hidden Knight!" The attack was made and Dark the Hidden Knight was destroyed and knocked Hermann's life points from 4000 to 2900! I activate Urgent Tuning from my hand allowing me to tune during the battle phase. So now I tune my level three Dark Resonator and my level five Mad Archfiend to summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!" The dragon appeared on the field ready for battle. "I activate Half Seize halving Hook the Hidden Knight's attack (Hook the Hidden Knight: Attack 900). Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Hook the Hidden Knight!" Jack ordered his dragon. Hook the Hidden Knight was destroyed with Hermann's life points dropping to 800. "Now I activate Sonic Buster allowing me to target one of my monsters, and dealing damage to you equaling half that monster's attack. I'll choose Red Dragon Archfiend for this effect." The final blow was made and Hermann's life points dropped to zero making Jack the winner for the first duelist.

As Jack made laps around gaining speed counters, Hermann passed the baton to Nicolas. He drew his card and only set a card face down before ending his turn.

Jack drew. "I send Dread Dragon from my hand to the graveyard to summon Power Giant (Attack 2200/ Defense 0) from my hand in attack mode but Power Giant's level is lowered by the level of Dread Dragon (Power Giant: Level 4)," he declared. "Now, Power Giant, attack him directly!"

"I activate Doom Ray which deals 800 points damage to both of us for every card in my hand!" Nicolas declared. "Which means we both take 4000 points of damage."

'_He wants to destroy Jack's runner with that shadow effect of Doom Ray. He doesn't realize Power Giant's effect and that he and Team Catastrophe will be taken out too by the blast,' _I thought.

"I activate Power Giant's effect which turns the effect damage to zero until the end of the damage step," Jack retorted.

While Jack took no damage, Nicolas took it all making his life points drop to zero and destroyed Nicolas' runner due to the shadow effect of his card.

An explosion occurred due to the card. Yusei and I grew concerned it was Jack but I was completely relieved when Jack rode out of the flames carrying Nicolas. Due to Nicolas' destroyed runner, Team Catastrophe lost by default.

"That's it, everyone! Team 5D's has beaten the powerful Team Catastrophe and are moving on to the finals!" the MC exclaimed with cheers following from the entire crowd.

Jack delivered Nicolas to the other two members of Team Catastrophe before riding over to his team.

"Nice work, Jack," Yusei complimented.

Yusei, Jack, and I looked out at the sky while it began to get heavy, dark cloud cover. "Something's coming, guys," I comment as I felt dark energy in it. "Something you won't like."

**Me: Voila!**

**Keeo: What's coming next?**

**Me: You'll find out. You know I can't say.**

**Keeo: *groans***

**Jack: If it's anything too bad, I'm not sure what I'll do to you.**

**Me: Do anything to me and you won't get to the see the rest of the story.**

**Keeo: Don't touch her, Jack.**

**Me: *smirks* Thank you, Keeo.**

**Keeo: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Now, readers, you probably all know what's coming next. Until the next chapter my wonderful!**

**-bricann**


	74. A King's Plan

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Chapter!**

**Keeo: *sighs* Let's go. I need to find out what is happening after the end of the last chapter anyways.**

**Me: *winks* Then let's get to the chapter!**

_**Chapter 74: A King's Plan**_

_Third Person POV_

An army of Ghosts drove through the highways where duels from the World Racing Grand Prix were taking place, each in separate groups for each duel.

Some of the robots arrived where Team White Tiger was dueling against Team Lightning. They surrounded the White Tiger duelist and said, "We will join the duel."

"Duel system switching to battle royal mode," stated the computer system.

"Battle royal?" the Team Lightning repeated.

"I summon Ally Salvo! Ally Salvo, attack these two!" the Ghost ordered together and the two human duelists and sends them into a tumbling crash.

. . .

Watching the carnage from above, Primo stated, "The World Racing Grand Prix has been changed into battle royal mode. The turbo duelists' fates are at stake in these duels. If they want to live, they had better complete the Grand Design."

. . .

Back at the stadium, the MC called, "Crashes are occurring all over the highways!"

"Let's go talk to Mina and Trudge about this," Keeo suggested.

The others nodded and got onto their duel runners with the goddess behind Yusei as usual. They hurried to where Trudge, Mina, and a few Sector Security were looking over the highway.

"Trudge! Mina!" Yusei called as they stopped. The two officers turned as they ran up to them.

"What's going on?" Keeo asked.

Suddenly, a Security operator came up and said, "Sir, the highway's turbo dueling system has been changed into battle royal mode. There's a strange signal I am trying to identify."

They followed the officer who soon found the location. Shocking everyone there, it was revealed that the signal was coming from the Ghost.

"If there are more Ghosts…" Keeo trailed off. "That isn't good." They turned to see Sherry and Elsworth come up. "Nice to see you again, Sherry, Elsworth."

"You as well, Keeo," Sherry responded.

"The Ghost has appeared again," Yusei told them.

"The army of Ghosts can only mean that Yliaster is trying to destroy the tournament," Bruno stated.

"No," Keeo responded. "They're after something bigger than that. If you recall, they hosted this tournament. They wouldn't want to destroy it."

"Is one of them going rogue, then?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know," Keeo answered. "I don't like it, though."

"Either way, we need to fight together against the Ghost army. Hopefully, we can find the one who is controlling them before we're overwhelmed by sheer numbers," Yusei suggested.

"I can handle that," Keeo stated.

"Keeo, you're not going after any one of them without me like this," Yusei denied quickly.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Keeo responded before taking off.

"Keeo!" Yusei called but sighed in defeat.

"You going after her, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"I'll worry about her later," he answered. "If something happens, I'll know and get to her."

"How can you get to her?" Trudge asked.

"That's right, he never told you did he?" Leo responded rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Tell us what?" Mina asked.

"I'm the God of Memories," Yusei answered, shocking them, including Sherry and Elsworth.

"The God of Memories?" Sherry repeated.

"How long have you been a god?" Mina asked.

"For a while now," Yusei answered. "But we can worry about that after we stop the Ghost army."

"We will help you," Sherry agreed with Elsworth nodded.

"Same here!" called Kaz's voice as he drove up.

"Be careful. In battle royal mode, anyone can attack anyone, and the Ghost seem to be using that to their advantage," Trudge stated.

"And in a duel against a Ghost, the players suffer real damage. We can't afford to take the situation lightly," Yusei added.

They nodded and took off.

. . .

As Yusei and the others headed for the highway, Jakob said, "Some of the parts of the Grand Design are lighting up."

"Completing the Circuit is so boring and troublesome," Lester commented.

"We need the Ener-D's strength for that," Jakob responded. "Even though the world doesn't understand the true power of the duel runner and its energy source. When the Circuit is finally completed, the location of a God shall be revealed."

"The Circuit itself is as big as New Domino City; When it completes itself, the city will be destroyed," Lester added.

"It is a small sacrifice on our path to save the future," Jakob responded calmly.

Suddenly, Lester exclaimed something alarming to the Emperor. "The Ghost!" They turned to see images of it appear on the screen.

"They are the robots Primo created," Jakob recognized. "What're they doing out?" He turned back to the screen with the Ghost. _'What is Primo thinking?' _

. . .

Back at the highway, three Ghost robots were trying to defeat a female duelist.

**(A/N: I will be numbering the Ghosts like "Ghost 1" and "Ghost 2" to make telling them apart easier. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but don't be too harsh about it please.)**

Ghost 1 called, "Nullfier, attack her directly!"

"Swift Scarecrow, block that attack!" called Yusei's voice as his monster protected the duelist.

The Ghosts and duelist were surprised to see Yusei, Sherry, and Elsworth. "Hey, aren't you from Team 5D's?" the duelist asked Yusei.

"Drop out now. We'll deal with this," Yusei suggested.

"Thanks," she responded before dropping out from the duel.

Yusei quickly called forth Stardust Dragon and defeated the Ghosts along with Sherry and Elsworth.

. . .

At another location, a Ghost attacked another duelist with Clausolas when Kaz and Jack came up. Kaz directed the damage towards him with his Battle Eater while Jack proceeded to assault the Ghost with Red Dragon Archfiend, inflicting major damage.

. . .

Primo was quick to notice four more Ghost units were defeated. "Is Yusei behind this?"

Jakob appeared over a video call and asked, "Primo, what do you think you are you doing?"

"I'm not satisfied with your methods of completing the Circuit. Instead, I am forcing duels to speed up the process," Primo explained.

"The Ghost assault will not bring out the duelists' potential, which means the Circuit can't truly be completed," Jakob countered.

Lester appeared and told Primo, "Listen to Jakob. The one who stands in your way is Yusei, and you already lost to him."

Aggravated, Primo cut the conversation. "I will show Yusei that he can't win against me," he stated. "Even if we have to break him again."

. . .

Jack and Kaz were facing four Ghost units when the robots suddenly broke off and went into other riding lanes.

"Where are they going?" Kaz wondered.

. . .

At the stadium, Mina and Trudge watched the monitor.

"That's strange," Mina commented.

"Yeah," Trudge agreed. "The Ghosts are all moving towards one sole point."

. . .

Back at the highway, Yusei defeated another robot with Stardust Dragon.

"Do you think it is over yet?" Sherry asked.

That's when they heard the multitude of Ghosts coming up behind them. Yusei immediately listened hard to everything around him. He heard Primo say in the far distance as the King, as he was told to call them when he was captured, laughed, "I have specifically ordered the Ghost army to target the primary threats to my plan."

He looked at his teammates. "Be careful, Primo is sending the entire army after us," he told them.

"How do you know that?" Elsworth asked.

"Being a god, I could hear him mention it from somewhere nearby," Yusei answered shocking them. An Infinity symbol appeared beneath the road as one of the Ghosts commenced the duel. "The Ghost just forced the duel on us. We need to be careful."

Ghost 1 went first and called, "I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg (Attack 1600/ Defense 800) in attack mode. I set two face downs and end my turn."

Elsworth went second. "I summon Spirit Summit Warrior (Attack 1200/ 0) in attack mode. Next I activate its effect to special summon Liberated Rear Warrior (Attack 0/ Defense 1200) from my hand in attack position. Now I tune Spirit Summit Warrior with Liberated Rear Warrior in order to synchro summon. Come forth, Driven Daredevil (Attack 2400/ Defense 2100)!" he called. "Driven Daredevil, attack Ally of Justice Garadholg!" The attack succeeded in destroying the monster and dropping Ghost 1's life points to 3200.

Sherry went next. "I activate the Speed Spell- Overboost! This increased my speed counters by four. Next I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Fusion to fuse Sacred Knight's Spearholder with Horse of the Floral Knights in order to fusion summon. Ride, Centaur Mina (Attack 2200/ Defense 1600)!" she declared. "Next I normal summon Fleur Synchron (Attack 400/ Defense 200). Now I tune Centaur Mina with Fleur Synchron to synchro summon. Bloom, Chevalier de Fleur (Attack 2700/ Defense 2300)! Chevalier de Fleur, attack the Ghost directly!" The attack hit dropping its life points to 500. "I end my turn."

Yusei drew his card to take his turn. "I send Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron (Attack 700/ Defense 1400) in attack mode. Next I activate the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) to summon itself from the graveyard. Since my opponents control synchro monsters and I don't, I can special summon Reed Butterfly (Attack 300/ Defense 600) from my hand in attack mode. Now I tune Reed Buttefly, Quillbolt Hedgehog with Quickdraw Synchron in order to synchro summon Road Warrior (Attack 3000/ Defense 1500)!" he declared. "Now I activate the effect the effect of Road Warrior to special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my deck in attack position. Speed Warrior, attack the second Ghost directly!" The attack hit dropping it to 3100. "Road Warrior, attack the third Ghost directly!" The attack hit dropping the other bot to 1000 life points. "I set a face down and end my turn." Ghost 2 took its turn, drawing its card to begin it. Just then, Yusei called, "I activate my face down, Synchro Prominence to inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent for each synchro monster on the field!" Ghost 1 and 3 were quickly taken out while Ghost 2 was left with 2100 life points.

"I summon Ally of Justice Tractor (Attack 0/ Defense 0)!" Ghost 2 declared. "I tribute Ally of Justice Tractor to add two Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateways from my deck to my hand. Next I special summon three Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateways (Attack 2400/ Defense 1200 for each) in attack mode since you have at least two monsters that include a light attributed monster. Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway, attack Driven Daredevil!" The attack destroyed both monsters in a double knock out. "The last of them, attack Elsworth directly!"

"Elsworth!" Yusei called as the attacks hit and the man was sent out of control when he lost.

"I set a card to end my turn," Ghost 2 finished. Ghost 4 drew and Ghost 2 called, "I activate DNA Transplant! Now all monsters on the field become light attributed."

"I summon Ally Salvo (Attack 400/ Defense 300) in attack mode," Ghost 4 declared. "Ally Salvo, attack Chevalier de Fleur!"

"Chevalier!" Sherry called to defend.

Ghost 4's mode was destroyed, but the fourth Ghost grinned and called as his life points fell to 1700, "I activate Ally Salvo's effect! This destroys your Chevalier de Fleur and Speed Warrior!"

The duel went on and the rest of the Ghosts continued to summon Ally Salvos. They were quick to attack Sherry directly until she fell as well, leaving Yusei to deal with the Ghosts alone.

. . .

Keeo was flying through the sky when she noticed a familiar figure standing on a high building watching everything play out. She glared and silently landed behind him.

"What do you think you're doing, Primo?" she asked catching his attention.

He turned to her and her glared with an amused grin. "So you came to me. Are you willing to come back to us, then?" he asked.

"_Never_ will Yusei or I return to you to be your slave. And I know Yusei won't allow us to either." They both glared at each other; one with a devious smirk, one with a deadly serious face. Both waiting for the other to make their move.

_Yusei's POV_

The duel had continued and it wasn't good. My Road Warrior was destroyed and I only had 2400 life points left to battle the Ghost army. Things weren't looking up, but I forced myself to stay hopeful. I can't be a god with no hope.

'_Even if I had broken to those men back then, I would've stayed hopeful in the least bit that I would've escaped at some point,' _I thought. _'And no matter what happens, I'll continue to hope for a better future for everyone, no matter if they are deity or mortal.' _I took a deep breath. _'Don't worry. I'll finish this, and then I'll find you.'_

One of the Ghost called, "Ally Salvo, attack Yusei direction!" My life points fell to 2000.

All other Ghosts began to attack me when a voice called, "Teach Genus Blade Blaster!" Vizor came in as the duel was canceled for the moment. I would have to thank him later. "I summon Buster Blaster (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack position and activate its effect to equip itself onto Blade Blaster, decreasing its attack and defense by 500 (Tech Genus Blade Blaster: Attack 2800/ Defense 1700). Tech Genus Blade Blaster, attack one of the Ally Salvos!" The attack destroyed the monster and the second effect of Bust Blaster destroyed all of the other Ally Salvos as they were the same type as the destroyed Ally Salvo.

Vizor and I quickly sped away from our opponents. "Vizor!" I called recognizing him.

Vizor and I turned as we heard someone driving up. It wasn't a Ghost, I could tell that much. When the person came up, I recognized him in an instant, "What're you doing here, Primo?"

"Yusei, I will be your next opponent," he answered making me glare.

"Where's Keeo?" I asked sternly.

"I ditched her to find you," he answered. "And it's good to see you got your fighting spirit back. It'll make your defeat much more pleasing."

I glared even further while Vizor pushed Primo back. "Now, Yusei," my teammate ordered. "Do the accel synchro."

I slowly nodded before moving to clear my mind. I began to accelerate forward and everything was becoming clear when the Meklord Emperors entered my mind.

'_No, I can't think about them. If I complete accel synchro again, I'll be able to stop them. I know it,' _I thought as things began to clear up. I was quick to allow the giant monsters to disappear from my mind and it wasn't long before I couldn't hear anything but the wind.

_Third Person POV_

Primo and Vizor watched as Yusei disappeared in a flash of light. _'He did it,' _Vizor thought.

"I don't know what game you are playing or who you are," Primo called to Vizor. "But you are going down." He drew his card. "I summon Wise Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense mode and set a face down. That ends my turn."

"Since I control a monster and you control none, I can special summon Tech Genus Striker (Attack 800/ Defense 0) from my hand in attack mode," Vizor began. "Since I special summoned a level four or below monster, I can special summon Tech Genus Warwolf (Attack 1200/ Defense 0). Now I tune Tech Genus Warwolf with Tech Genus Striker in order to synchro summon Tech Genus Power Gladiator (Attack 2300/ Defense 1000)!" His monster came to the field, eyes ready to attack. "Tech Genus Power Gladiator, attack Wise Core!"

"I activate Twin Vortex! This destroys both Wise Core and Tech Genus Power Gladiator," Primo defended. And since Tech Genus Power Gladiator was destroyed, its final effect activated, allowing Vizor to draw one card. "And now since Wise Core was destroyed, its effect activated, allowing me to summon Meklord Emperor Wisel (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Wisel Top (Attack 500/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Wisel Attack (Attack 1200/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Wisel Guard (Attack 0/ Defense 1200) in defense mode, and Wisel Carrier (Attack 800/ Defense 600) in attack mode. And now due to the effect of Meklord Emperor Wisel, these monsters combine together and its attack becomes equal to the attack of every other Wisel monster I control (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 2500/ Defense 0)."

"I set two cards to end my turn," Vizor finished.

Primo drew his card. "Meklord Emperor Wisel, attack Tech Genus Rush Rhino!" he ordered and the attack succeeded while Vizor's life points fell to 3100. The final effect of Tech Genus Rush Rhino activated allowing Vizor to added another Tech Genus Rush Rhino to his hand from his deck. "I set two cards and end my turn."

Vizor drew his card. "I summon Tech Genus Cyber Magician (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack position. Now I use its effect to tune the Tech Genus Rush Rhino in my hand to Tech Genus Cyber Magician in order to synchro summon Tech Genus Wonder Magician (Attack 1900/ Defense 0)!" he declared. "Next I activate my face down known as Double Type Rescue. This revives Tech Genus Power Gladiator (Attack 2300/ Defense 1000) in attack position since I control two types of monsters. After all, with Tech Genus Wonder Magician's effect, it is treated as both a spellcaster type and a machine type monster."

"I recognize you now," Primo said. "I had encountered you on a seaside highway before. At the time, you had since you were created for the purpose of defeating the three of us. But when I was about to hit a stray cat, you slammed my duel runner out of the way and lost control of your own and crashed into the ocean. I left you for dead, but this time…"

"I tune Tech Genus Power Gladiator with Tech Genus Wonder Magician to accel-" Vizor stopped as the Ghost army surrounded him, making it so he couldn't accel synchro. "I end my turn."

Ghost 1 drew his first card. "I summon Ally Salvo (Attack 400/ Defense 300) in attack mode! Ally Salvo, attack Tech Genus Wonder Magician!" Tech Genus Wonder Magician destroyed Ally Salvo while dropping Ghost 1's life points to 2500. "Now the effect of Ally Salvo activated, destroying your Tech Genus Power Gladiator and your set card."

Yusei suddenly arrived and drove through all the Ghosts with Shooting Star Dragon at his side who had 3300 attack points and 2500 defense. "Primo," he called. "I think I'm ready to face you."

"You are? Well, then, let's…" he was cut off as Lester and Jakob contact him.

"Primo, stop," Jakob ordered. "Yusei has been chosen to receive a powerful gift. You can see that yourself!"

"Yeah, you really don't want to fight him," Lester warned.

Ignoring his fellow Emperors, Primo turned to Yusei and said, "I will gladly take you on, Yusei."

"Go, Yusei. I'll dispose of the minions on my own," Vizor vowed.

Primo used his sword and unlocked a new mode on his duel runner. His duel runner transformed a bit and Primo merged with it. "I will gladly take you down," he stated and the duel began.

"First I activate the first effect of Shooting Star Dragon to reveal the top five cards of my deck. For each tuner monster I pick up, Shooting Star Dragon gains that many attacks," Yusei declared and he pulled his cards. I saw them and they were all tuners. "I pulled five tuners meaning Shooting Star Dragon can attack five times. So Shooting Star Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Wisel!"

As the first attack went, Primo called, "I activate Skiel Carrier 5's effect to negate the attack!" The second one went. "I use the effect of Wisel Guard 3 to redirect the attack to itself and due to its effect, it's not destroyed."

"Shooting Star Dragon, attack Wisel Guard 3, Wisel Attack 3, and Skiel Carrier 5!" Yusei called. All three were destroyed and so were Primo's life points.

"My Meklord Emperor can't be defeated by any human!" Primo called out as he crashed. His duel runner went into pieces as his upper torso was ripped away from the machine.

**Me: And that gets that bit done.**

**Yusei: Though I'm guessing I'll have to face Primo again at some point.**

**Me: Well next chapter, you'll… Nope. Not saying.**

**Keeo: What is happening in the next chapter?**

**Me: It's already written, so it'll be up shortly.**

**Jack: What do you mean 'it's already written'?**

**Me: I mean I had it pre-written awhile back. I've been waiting to get to this part so I can upload it. Now, to you readers, I am telling the truth. The next chapter will be up very, very soon. Probably in the next few minutes. Until then, my fellow readers!**

**-bricann**


	75. Meet Again

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Alright, ready?**

**Keeo: Are we going to finally figure out what you've been talking about with mine and Yusei's arms in the story?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Yusei: Good.**

**Crow: I want to learn about this.**

**Me: Have you been…? Well, oh well. You weren't supposed to know about it, but I guess you had the ability to. *shrugs* Let's get to the chapter then!**

_**Chapter 75: Meet Again**_

_Third Person POV _

Primo crashed with his duel runner in pieces with Keeo and Yusei stopping while Vizor disappeared. Primo's upper torso is ripped away from the machine to reveal that he was an android.

As Keeo approached the unconscious Primo with Yusei sticking close by, something picked Primo, his sword, and his duel runner up. Yusei and Keeo looked up on top of the Infinity Tower and saw Jakob and Lester standing there with Primo coming to them and landing right next to them. Jack and Kaz came up followed by Crow, Leo, and Luna, and quickly behind them was Trudge and Mina.

"Welcome, it is nice to see you again," Jakob greeted.

"Can't say the same to you," Jack retorted.

Jakob chuckled. "I supposed the feelings wouldn't be as mutual," he stated. "Even though ours were quite sarcastic."

"Why are you here? Why would you sabotage the tournament?" Yusei asked.

"I see you've reverted to your rebellious attitude towards us. However, for your question, this situation in the tournament wasn't our doing completely. Primo had just gone a bit rogue. But don't worry about him," Jakob answered. "We're here to reform the world into a better age. History has created a bleak picture for the future and we will change it so the future will be as more a utopian society that it should be. We did tell you that before, didn't we, Yusei, Keeo?"

"Yusei, Keeo, you know these guys?" Trudge asked.

"We'll… explain later," Keeo replied and the officers quickly noticed how nervous the deities were, being close to these men.

"So you think by destroying this city you'll create a better world," Jack commented. "Millions of people will get hurt. Don't you consider it wrong to do this?"

"As the saying goes, you can make an omelet without breaking a few eggs," Jakob replied. "By using the energy made in the duelists of this tournament, the Circuit and Grand Design will be complete. And when that happens, the world will change. We will be participating in the WRGP. We will be the final element to recreating the world. Unless, these two decide to come with us or risk their own demise." The group looked at Yusei and Keeo who glared angrily. Keeo and Yusei unconsciously grabbed their left arms over the areas which had the hidden item inside their flesh.

Yusei, however, merely asked to try to keep the eyes away from their arms, "Who are you to say the world needs to be changed?"

"We are the three Emperors of Yliaster and we can see the changes the world needs by simply looking at the history of it," Jakob answered. "If you wish to stop us, you will have to face us in the World Racing Grand Prix. Now I believe it is time we take our leave. However, Yusei, Keeo, we expect you to be willing to come back. Or you know very well what'll happen." They then disappeared together.

"Yusei, Keeo, what're they talking about? What's wrong with your arms?" Crow asked.

Yusei closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked at Keeo who looked down but nodded. He pulled his glove and sleeve of his jacket up. He revealed a long scar on his arm and underneath the skin was a faintly blinking light. Keeo showed hers as well.

"When we first got there, they didn't just activate those wire things on the collars," Yusei began. "They put these rods in our arms which have the metal and energy as a liquid form in it. It isn't strong enough to restrict our powers, but if the stuff was released into bloodstream which it's ready to do at any point both Keeo and I would die since being gods the very thing keeping us alive would be blocked." They went wide eyed in worry.

"Why didn't you ever tell us this?!" Jack exclaimed.

"We didn't want to worry you any more than you already were," Keeo answered honestly. "Besides, you were in enough danger as it is after saving us from that place."

"Wait, when were these guys captured? What collars?" Mina asked.

"Back when Lazar took our original program that Yusei, Keeo, and I created, they were taken by those men and hidden in this facility a couple day's ride from the garage. In that time, they were being basically tortured in order for those men to break them so Yusei and Keeo would do whatever those men wanted them to do."

"Their final plan for us was to use our power to destroy the world and recreate it as they saw fit," Keeo stated.

"Of course, that would use every bit of our power and kill us in the process," Yusei added, putting his sleeve and glove back into place. "But no matter whether we do what they want or not now, we'll probably end up dying from them."

"No, you're not!" Crow denied. "We'll find a way to save you."

"I'm not sure you can stop it," Keeo stated. "Not without putting yourselves at extreme risk."

"Is there any way to get those rods out?" Trudge asked.

"No, not easily at least," Yusei answered. "They made sure to place it so the nerves that allow us to use our hands would wrap around it. If it isn't taken out just right, we could use the use of our hand or our whole arm." He sighed. "There is really no way to get the rod out."

"I can't believe this," Jack stated.

"It's just how it is, guys," Keeo responded.

"And if you don't get back to those men, they'll just kill you with those rods?" Leo asked. The two deities nodded.

"Why are they willing to go so far?" Luna asked.

"That's a question only they are capable of answering," Yusei replied. "We don't have much of a way to answer for that question."

"Those Yliaster punks…" Crow muttered angrily.

"Let's… just worry about this later," Yusei suggested. "There isn't much we can do about it right now."

They slowly nodded and Mina stated, "They're going to hold off the tournament for about two weeks to allow everything to get fixed and injured duelists can recuperate. Though it may be longer if road fixes take a bit longer or duelists are injured worse than we know at the moment."

"Sounds good to me," Keeo stated. They all nodded before taking off to go do their own things.

**Me: Well?**

**Keeo: I have bad feelings.**

**Me: You don't even know what I'm thinking for this. You don't even know the tally yet.**

**Keeo: Tell me please.**

**Me: No.**

**Keeo: *groans* Can you tell me when it'll be out?**

**Me: I can't say it without revealing it to the readers which I'm not doing. So until it happens, you will have to deal with that fact. You need to- *gets flung into the air* Well, at least the chapter's done. To you readers, the next chapter will be put up eventually. Until then, my readers of which I love!**

**-bricann**


	76. Taken

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey, people!**

**Keeo: So what's going on in this chapter?**

**Me: The answer to that option I sent the readers.**

**Keeo: Oh, god… What was the tally?**

**Me: That will be said at the end of the chapter or else it will be really obvious. If the name of the chapter wasn't making it obvious enough, at least.**

**Yusei: Just get to the chapter before Keeo flings you into the air.**

**Me: Alright. Let's go!**

_**Chapter 76: Taken**_

_Third Person POV _

Yusei was asleep with Keeo in his bed. A figure silently opened a window and looked in towards Yusei and Keeo. He fired a silent dart gun at Keeo and hit her neck at just the right point. She gave a slight whimper but didn't wake due to the dart.

However, being a light sleeper, Yusei's eyes burst open alert at the sound of Keeo whimpering. He looked at her and quickly noticed the dart in her neck.

"What the…?" he muttered in a whisper. He looked at Keeo. "Keeo, wake up." She wouldn't budge. "Keeo!" he called quietly. She still wouldn't wake. _'Sleep dart,' _he thought. He heard another dart being shot and covered Keeo just in case the next dart was lethal. But it hit his neck in a similar place and he soon fell into darkness.

The figure hopped into the room and pulled the darts out silently. They then heaved Yusei over their shoulder and hurried out.

. . .

Yusei's eyes slowly opened. But as soon as he found himself in a familiar cage, he was awake and near panicked. He gripped the bars and tried to pull them apart but his strength as a god was once again gone.

He reached towards his neck and was relieved to feel the collar wasn't on him. A familiar laugh was heard and it sent shivers down Yusei's spine. The god turned as Primo stepped into the room and quickly hid his fear when he saw his collar in Primo's hand. Lester wasn't far behind him.

Yusei tensed Primo opened his cage. He yanked the god out and Lester used a metal rope and bound Yusei's hands together behind him. Yusei glared in frustration as he found his powers were restricted as well with the metal rope.

Primo roughly forced Yusei to walk through the halls. As Yusei looked around with the corners of his eyes, he was quick to realize he wasn't in the base that he was in before. They came into a room where Jakob was sitting on his throne like seat.

Primo forced Yusei to his knees in front of Jakob before he and Lester went to sit in their seats. They each smirked at him as he glared at them.

"We told you you can't escape from us," Jakob stated.

"Where's Keeo?" Yusei asked sternly.

"She's still at your home. We just need you," Jakob replied.

"Need me for what?" Yusei asked hiding his worry.

"We've been studying the power we got from when you were last with us. It is more powerful than Keeo's," Primo replied.

"We realized then that you are all we need to rebuild this world," Jakob stated.

"I'm not helping you destroy this world," Yusei retorted.

"You think you have a choice?" Lester questioned and then laughed.

Primo clipped the collar back on Yusei's neck and the god winced as the wire and metal clipped back onto his nerves to allow them to hear his thoughts. Yusei knew it was futile to try to get it off, especially since his hands were bound, and he couldn't ignore the fear he was feeling.

"We just have to break you again," Jakob stated. "We were close last time if it weren't for those friends of yours. But they won't be able to find you this time."

"And how do you know that?" Yusei asked.

"The only reason they found you before was because of your Signer energy that was left unaffected by your collar," Primo stated. "But we adjusted the energy cancelation to every spiritual and godly energy in the universe. And that means even your Signer energy is blocked and unable to be seen by the Crimson Dragon and your other Signers."

That worried Yusei. He was really going to have to figure out a way to escape on his own and he wouldn't be able to rely on his friends coming to get him out. He then realized something, "If you knew all this time that I am the only one you need, why have you waited until now to take me?"

"All in good time, Yusei," Jakob replied. "For now, you may want to rest. Your work starts sunrise tomorrow." Primo then grabbed Yusei and pulled him back to his cage.

Primo laughed as the binds on Yusei's hands were taken off and Yusei was thrown into his cage with the door closing behind him. "To think, the one man in the world who has a chance at defeating me can be made so weak so easily. It'll be fun breaking your soul and will into oblivion."

"I will get out of here," Yusei retorted. "I promise you that." He was quickly shocked with electricity and cried out. When the electricity stopped, Yusei panted and weakly leaned on his elbows.

"Jakob gave each of us a remote," Primo told him. "I'm afraid you won't be able to get out of being shocked no matter what. And if more than one of us hits the button, it'll add the amount of electricity being sent at you. Be prepared for a lot of work and pain, Yusei. Because this nightmare of yours is starting all over again." He then walked out to leave Yusei in his fearful and distressed thoughts.

**Me: Alright, in case it wasn't obvious enough, the tally was: Yes, 1; No, 0.**

**Keeo: Why must people be so cruel?**

**Me: That's just how people are.**

**Yusei: I'm a little frustrated by the fact you had me get captured so easily. Besides, what'll happen to Keeo now?**

**Me: I cannot say, my good friend! I cannot spoil it for the readers. Speaking of the readers, we can continue this conversation once I say farewell for now to them.**

**Keeo: Didn't you just do that?**

**Me: I guess… Anyways, readers, thanks for voting to those who did. I kind of wish more people voted, but it's up to you guys. Let me know what you guys think so far via reviews and PMs. Until the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	77. Broken

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: C'est moi!**

**Keeo: French again?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Crow: Why?**

**Me: Because… can!**

**Luna: *sighs* I'll never understand you.**

**Me: I will never understand myself either. **

**Leo, Luna, Crow, Akiza, Jack, Yusei, &amp; Keeo: *confused faces***

**Me: You will not understand. To the chapter!**

_**Chapter 77: Broken**_

_4 Days Later- Keeo's POV_

It had been four days since Yusei disappeared and I was worried. I couldn't find his godly energy signature or even his Signer energy signature which wasn't normal.

"_Any sign of Yusei, Keeo? Or any hint as to where he is?" _Crow asked. When I told the others that I couldn't find a way to locate him, we were worried that the men from before had taken him again.

"_No," _I answered. _"I can't even find his energy signature no matter whether it's godly or Signer. My only question is: If who took him are those men who took Yusei and I, why did they leave me alone and just take him?"_

"_That's a good question. And I'm worried about the answer," _Bruno replied.

We arrived back at the garage and Crow slammed his fist into the wall. "Where is he?" he muttered angrily.

We heard a familiar bird calling and turned to see Tekei standing at the door. "What's up, Tekei?" I asked. "Did you find Yusei?"

"No, Goddess, I did not. However, I did find something that may lead us to his location," Tekei answered.

"Oh yeah?" Jack responded. "What is it?"

"Car tracks hidden by age and can only be seen by gods and spirits now," Tekei answered.

"How did you never notice that, Keeo?" Bruno asked me.

"I'm not sure," I answered. "Are you sure they are the car tracks we're looking for, Tekei?"

"I cannot be one hundred percent certain, but I do believe they are," the bird answered.

"Then show us the way," Crow told the bird as they boarded they're runners with me flying and followed Tekei.

_Yusei's POV_

It had been four long days since I was first taken by these men. I could feel my mind breaking, wanting to give into them. Every shock I was given, every whip on my back, none of it helped me stay strong. And after four days of not being able to escape, I couldn't ignore the hopelessness I was beginning to feel.

I looked as Primo came and grabbed me from my cage. I willingly gave into his order to follow him and he brought me to the one room where all of the Masters, as I was told to call them when they were together, were sitting after Primo shoved me to my knees.

"Ah, Yusei," Jakob greeted. "I am impressed with how stubborn you've been and that you haven't broken in four days. But how much longer do you plan to keep that up?" I stayed silent unsure how to answer, well knowing that I couldn't hold on much longer. Of course, it didn't help when all three Masters pressed the electrocuting button, shocking me with triple the amount of volts I already got. "I asked you a question."

They stopped the electricity and I panted before saying between breaths, "I… didn't answer… because… I didn't have one to give."

"Ah, I see. You're already so close to breaking that you don't have much longer til you can't stand not giving into us," Lester stated and laughed. "How do you suppose we finish breaking him?"

I leaned my head down in sadness and frustration. I couldn't believe I was so close to giving up on my fight against their control.

"Yusei, I will give you a warning. If you do not give into our control by sundown tonight and become our obedient servant for all of your life, we will kill the Crimson Dragon," Jakob told me and I froze in worry and fear.

"Don't kill her… Please," I requested, trying to hide my fearful tears. "Just… leave her be." I couldn't let any of my friends get killed because of my stubbornness, especially Keeo. _'If I lost her…'_ I let my thoughts trail off.

"Then you might want to give into us by sundown, which is in about two hours," Jakob responded. "Will you wait until sundown to give us your answer or are you going to give us it now?"

"I…" I stopped. What was I supposed to say? I didn't want to give into them, but I didn't want to risk Keeo getting killed. I closed my eyes in defeat, knowing what the only thing I could do was. I slowly said, "I am yours, Masters."

"That's a good slave," Primo stated.

"Vow to us that you will do whatever we ask and never run with the knowledge that otherwise you want to get shocked again," Jakob requested.

"I promise to do whatever you ask and I will never run knowing that I will otherwise get shocked," I vowed, keeping my head down and eyes closed in defeat and anguish.

"Primo, guide him back to his cage for now. I'm sure he could use a rest to accept the fact he just gave his life to us," Jakob ordered.

The man nodded and grabbed me. He threw me into my cage. "I've been waiting for this day," Primo told me as he shut the door closed and locked it. "The day where you give into us forever. We know that if you die, even we will not be able to remember anything, so we were never going to kill you unless it was truly necessary. But we are not taking this collar off until you have to destroy and rebuild this world." He laughed as I just looked at the ground, distraught and lost. "I can't wait for all these years to come." He then walked away with that.

I closed my eyes as tears fell onto the bottom of the cage. "I'm sorry, everyone…" I whispered.

**Me: And… done!**

**Keeo: *falls back onto ground* Another cliffhanger?!**

**Me: Gotta keep the readers anticipated somehow, even if it's a bit annoying. But be happy that the next chapter will be up soon, so the cliffhanger won't last long.**

**Keeo: Wait! This was pre-written, wasn't it?**

**Me: *laughs nervously* Maybe. Had to have something ready in case I got ideas early so I didn't forget them. Which I did get some, so… **

**Yusei: Did you really just have me give into these people?**

**Me: Yeah, pretty much.**

**Yusei: What about when the others get there? What'll happen then?**

**Me: *shakes head in amusement* **_**Anyways**_**, to you readers, I will not tell Yusei the future events so you guys can guess what'll happen. Until then, my beloved readers! … I really hope that didn't sound too weird.**

**-bricann**


	78. Freedom for All

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Keeo: And you're back that quick? Well, I guess this really was pre-written. **

**Me: Why would I lie about that, Keeo?**

**Keeo: You said "maybe", so I wasn't sure.**

**Me: Keeo, I said that with a nervous atmosphere to it. Could you really not sense that?**

**Keeo: Um…**

**Me: Thought so… Let's just get to the chapter before I'm writing it in the air.**

_**Chapter 78: Freedom for All**_

_Yusei's POV_

I knew it was getting late, even in my secluded cage. I wished Keeo was here, she would know what to do, how to help me calm down and stay strong. But I was also glad she wasn't here to endure this pain all over again.

I sighed and slowly laid down on the cage floor and closed my eyes to sleep. I knew tomorrow would be a long day and I didn't want to get shocked again, so I needed my strength. It was a bit difficult, but sleep eventually took over my body.

_Third Person POV_

Crow, Keeo, Jack, and Bruno stopped as Tekei stopped just before a waterfall in the middle of a desert. Tekei moved around it and they quickly followed to find a door behind the waterfall. Crow noticed it had another padlock on it.

"If only we had Akiza again," Crow stated.

"I can try to hack it," Bruno commented. They nodded and he got to work. It took a few minutes before the door was unlocked.

"We need to be careful," Jack stated. "We don't know what's happened to Yusei since he was taken and what state he'll be in."

"Four days with these guys? It won't be good," Keeo stated. She looked at Tekei. "Stay out here until we come back. I don't want you in any danger."

"Yes, Goddess," he agreed and the four walked in.

The area was dark for the most part, just a few wall lights here and there. "Keeo, can you see at all?" Crow asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "This might help you guys." She pulled out a ball of light to help them see and that's when they noticed how rocky the walls were.

"This place must be literally cut out of the rock," Bruno stated.

Jack touched the walls and found they were rugged a bit, but still smooth. "Whoever did this had the ability to really build this place well," he commented.

"Think they forced Yusei to help build this place?" Crow asked.

"I'm not sure," Keeo answered honestly. She stopped at a door and said, "I'm getting a very faint energy signature in here. But it's so faint that I can't say if it's really there or who it would be."

"Let's check it out. It might be Yusei trying to reach out," Bruno suggested.

Keeo silently opened the door and let her light circle around the room. Crow found a lightswitch and turned it on to light the four corners of the room faintly and then have a brighter light over a cage.

Keeo immediately ran to the cage seeing who was inside. "Yusei!" she called. "Yusei, please wake up!" She touched his face and confirmed when she felt a breath that he was still alive. "Yusei… Yusei, come on."

Yusei's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Keeo with concern. "Keeo, you shouldn't be here," he told her immediately.

"I would never let them keep you, Yusei," she retorted and held him close through the bars while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Keeo, I can't…" Yusei began but Crow told Bruno something cutting him off.

"Bruno, get that padlock broken," the bird named man ordered the once amnesiac.

"Right," he agreed and began to work.

"They put another collar on him. We'll need to get that off as soon as he's out," Keeo told them. They nodded in agreement while Yusei looked down in concern.

Bruno opened the door and just before Yusei could step out, a familiar voice called, "Take a step out of that cage, and we use the collar." Yusei froze and didn't move. Unlike the others, he didn't look at the source of the voice. Primo, Lester, and Jakob stepped into the light.

"Jakob!" Keeo exclaimed angrily.

"Yusei's not going anywhere," Primo told them. "Not that he wants to risk doing so, anyway."

"What have you done to him?" Crow asked, trying and failing to hide his anger.

"We merely did our work on breaking his will to pieces," Lester stated and laughed. "Of course, the last piece we needed to do was use his protection of the Crimson Dragon against him."

"Wait, you're using past tense," Bruno stated.

"So you actually…!" Jack stopped, unable to continue with his anger. And he wasn't sure if he was angry at them for breaking his friend, angry at Yusei for giving up, or both. "You people are just sick!"

"He's not some animal you can break and use as you want," Keeo stated.

"And yet, we did just that," Jakob retorted. "He's not leaving this place or us."

Keeo looked at Yusei concern on her face. _'Lester said the last thing that broke Yusei was his protection for me. They must've said something that made his protectiveness of me make him give into their demands,' _she thought. She turned back to the men. "What exactly did you say to him about me that made him give up?"

"Why, you have an idea, don't you?" Primo replied with a smirk.

"You threatened to kill her if he didn't comply, didn't you?" Jack asked. He knew Yusei well enough to know that if Keeo's life was threatened, he would exchange his life for hers to protect her. He now understood what exactly made Yusei give up so easily. Not only was he weakened from the beatings he was probably dealt here, but his protection over Keeo didn't help his last bit of strength.

Lester laughed maniacally. "That's right! He's so protective of Keeo that it makes him weak! It is really touching, don't you think?" he mocked.

"_Bruno, I need you to subtly work on Yusei's collar. Knowing Yusei, as soon as that collar is off, he'll be willing to leave no matter what," _Keeo told her friend telepathically. _"And be quick about getting it off as well."_

"_Right," _he agreed.

"There's one thing I still don't get, Jakob," Keeo stated. "Why did you take Yusei alone? You could've taken me as well, but you just left me."

"While we had you and Yusei, we discovered Yusei's energy as a god was far stronger than yours. So much that we knew all we needed was him to remake the world," Primo answered.

"But all that power he would need to use… it would take every bit of it," Keeo stated. "It's a guaranteed death, then."

The others tensed though Bruno continued to work on Yusei's collar. Yusei was silent as he did so, but his fear was only growing. Not for just himself of the fate he would have to endure, but for Keeo and his friends.

'_Man, this collar's lock is above and beyond complicated,' _Bruno thought. He looked at Yusei once, worried as Yusei's face seemed lost and hopelessness filled it. He had never seen Yusei in such a state. _'Hold on, Yusei. I'll get this collar off of you.'_

"I know you're trying to stall us to let your friend over there break into the collar and get it off," Jakob stated and they all tensed. They each brought out their remotes. "Do you know what happens when all three of us press each button at the same time?" They stayed silent. "He is already dealt a high number of volts as it is. But if all of us hit this button, the volts he is shocked with is tripled."

"Don't hurt him anymore than you have," Keeo tried. "You said he gave into you, right? Why punish him more? He is already broken enough."

"So he or any of you don't try anything else," Jakob answered. "Now, Bruno- isn't it?- back away from that collar and Yusei. Unless, that is, you want to watch him get hurt more." Yusei immediately closed his eyes tight in fear.

Bruno pulled back from Yusei slowly. Yusei stepped out a bit, but the three men quickly shocked him and fell to his elbows being the only thing holding him off the ground. He was holding his cries of pain in and muffling it to groans of pain.

"Stop this!" Jack ordered tense and angrily. "Can he not make even a move without your permission?"

Keeo just watched weakly as her boyfriend was shocked. But Bruno called, _"Keeo, I was able to transfer the codes to break it to a remote control. I can take off that collar at any time. But it can't be shocking Yusei when I do so."_

"_As soon as it is turned off, take off that collar," _Keeo responded. She turned to the three men. "Please, stop hurting him!" she begged. "You can't keep doing this to him. He doesn't deserve it. Please, stop…" Jakob watched her carefully and Keeo kept the same emotionless stare while the others shifted a bit uncomfortable with the looks they were giving each other. "If you keep this up, he'll die. Do you want that?"

Jakob knew she was right. God or not, no one could survive the amount of volts Yusei was receiving forever. They turned off the electrocution function on Yusei's collar and Yusei weakly panted, obviously on the verge of blacking out. Bruno pressed the button and the collar came off.

"What? How did you do that?" Lester asked as Keeo ran to Yusei's side and held him to her.

"It helps when you have a good hacker," Keeo answered and they looked at Bruno who waved the remote in his hand.

Jakob growled in fury. "Don't think you're leaving here in one piece."

Keeo turned into her Crimson Dragon form, holding Yusei close while he had fallen unconscious. She circled around and grabbed her friends as well. She went through the roof and out of the building before landing next to the duel runners. She set Jack, Crow, and Bruno down. Tekei bowed to her as he saw her.

"Get Yusei back to the garage! We'll be right behind you!" Crow ordered.

Keeo nodded and watched as they took off while she sped towards New Domino. She looked at Yusei as she flew. _'Please, Yusei. Don't do this to me,' _she thought worriedly before she noticed he was beginning to get a bit pale. _"Yusei!" _she called worriedly.

She touched her dragon hand on his body and sent a surge of energy through him. When she pulled back, he had regained most of his color relieving her. She brought him close to her chest as she approached the garage. She shrunk to her half human form while holding Yusei close. She phased through the ceiling and into his room. She set him on his bed carefully and returned to a full human form. She then sat next to him.

Keeo looked at his distressed and fear filled face that was present even in his sleep. "Yusei, please, don't make me lose you. Please," she begged trying to hide her tears.

Crow, Bruno, and Jack soon hurried in and looked at Yusei. "Is he doing okay?" Crow asked. "He seems a bit pale."

"I was barely able to save him while I was flying him here," Keeo answered. "He's alive, though."

Crow slammed his fist into the wall, strong enough to where he created a dent in the wood. "Who do those men think they are?! Do they really think they can try to kill a god just because he doesn't want to help them destroy the world?!" he exclaimed. "Try to kill our friend?!"

"I don't think they realized they had shocked him with those amount volts for too long," Bruno stated and they looked at him. "They turned off the collar when Keeo mentioned killing him with the electricity. They don't want him dead, not yet at least. Or they would've continued to shock him even with the knowledge of his possible death. They didn't know that he was going to die from all that they gave him."

"He might be right," Keeo agreed and the others nodded. She looked at Yusei, concern the only thing on her features.

"We'll let you be alone for now. Let us know if anything happens," Jack stated and ushered the other men out. They closed the door behind them.

_Keeo's POV_

I scooted closer to Yusei and leaned onto his chest, my face tucked against it. For a couple hours, I just laid like that, feeling his heartbeat to remind myself that he was alive and with me.

Suddenly, though, a familiar hand began to stroke my hair lovingly. I immediately sat up and looked at him. Yusei watched me weakly. I wrapped my arms around him tight and whispered as tears of joy dripped down my face, "Yusei…"

"Keeo… Are you alright?" he asked sounding a bit weak.

"I should be asking you that," I replied, cupping his face gently and looking at him.

"I'm not the one crying," he responded gently, cupping my cheek as well and wiping away the tears.

"Yusei… I almost lost you," I whispered. "I was barely able to save you." I tucked my face against his chest as tears soaked his shirt. "I was so scared and hurt, Yusei. Seeing you like that, so broken and in pain… I didn't know what to do. All I knew was I had to get you out of that place."

"It's okay, Keeo," he whispered. "I'm here now. It's my fault for not being strong enough."

"Yusei, it's not your fault!" I exclaimed but kept it quiet as to ensure it wouldn't alarm the others who were asleep at this point. "We were still a bit weak mentally after the first time which was for two days. You were with them being tortured and abused for over four days. You were strong enough to hang on for longer than we did the first two days. And then add four days to it before you actually gave in… you've been abused by them for so long, it's not your fault for giving in. Especially when the main reason was to protect me. But Yusei, you can't give your life like that for me."

Yusei pulled me up and kissed me. When he pulled back, he whispered, "I would do anything for you, Keeo. Because I love you with everything I have."

"But Yusei… giving up your life for me…" I trailed off as he put a hand to my cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb.

"That's what someone should always do for the one they love," he responded. "And I'll do that. No matter how long I have to, I'll give up my life for you if I have to." I just looked at him, as if for any sign against those words, but I couldn't find any. And that's what worried me.

"Just… stay with me, Yusei. Don't make me lose you," I whispered leaning my head against his chest again.

"I'll do my best, Keeo. I promise," he agreed stroking my hair again. "I promise." I nodded against his chest. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"What about you?" I asked. "You need it more than me."

"Don't worry, I'll sleep too," he replied. I turned so I was lying against to him while he pulled the covers over us and held me in his arms.

"It won't be safe to sleep here too much anymore," I stated.

"No, it won't," Yusei agreed.

"I know one place that we can spend the night at every night after this," I responded.

"Where?" he asked seeming intrigued.

"My place in the Realm of Deities," I answered. "I spend most of my nights up there when I'm not here. Those men can't grab us there in the middle of the night, can they?"

Yusei smirked. "No, they can't," he answered. He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and said, "If you want to spend the rest of our nights up there, I'll be glad to oblige you." I smiled at him before nudging my face close into his chest and I felt him relax. We both fell asleep, with that.

**Me: What did you think?**

**Keeo: Cute ending.**

**Me: Thanks, I think. But I can only do so much.**

**Yusei: I think she was saying that as a compliment, bricann. Not as something mockingly.**

**Me: Well, yeah. I figured as much. Anyway, I'll finish this chapter for now. Well readers, until the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	79. Team of the Gods

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hello!**

**Yusei: So are we back to the World Racing Grand Prix?**

**Me: Pretty much. In this chapter, you'll be meeting your next opponent and then it's on to the duel.**

**Crow: Timeout!**

**Me: What?**

**Crow: You just gave Yusei a near straight answer to this chapter and the coming chapters. Raise your hand if you're also shocked by this!**

**Everyone but me: *raises hand***

**Crow: See? That isn't like you.**

**Me: Oh, be quiet and read the chapter!**

_**Chapter 79: Team of the Gods**_

_Third Person POV_

A week later, Yusei was back to his old self for the most part, relieving his friends. Keeo had disappeared five days prior. Yusei knew the first three days were to recharge her power, but when she didn't turn up for five, he began to worry.

At the moment, Yusei, Jack, and Crow were over at the overlook to talk about their next opponents. Though she was invisible and silent, Keeo sat on the railing of the overlook and watched them.

"So our next opponent is Team Ragnarok," Jack commented.

"They are said to be tough. They have three Nordic God cards and people say they have the Rune Eyes," Yusei commented.

"Doesn't that mean they're successors of some Aesir group?" Crow asked.

"Yeah. I've heard they're tough opponents. Especially with their god cards. Not at tough as the legendary Egyptian God cards but tough nonetheless," Yusei stated.

"Sounds like you think we'll be easy to beat," came a voice from behind. They turned around and saw the three members of Team Ragnarok standing there.

"Seems we finally meet somewhere other than a battlefield," Halldor stated. Yusei simply nodded.

"I say we should at least tell you about the Aesirs," Broder stated. "They seem a bit clueless to it."

"Hmm, perhaps," Halldor agreed and immediately began to explain the tale of how the Aesirs came to be and how the members of Team Ragnarok came to obtaining the Aesirs. When the story was finished, Yusei was tense but Keeo was perfectly calm unmoved by their words which might shake another duelist. "You are right about one thing, Yusei. We are tough opponents. Tough enough where we will defeat you," Halldor responded.

"Do you really think you can stop Team New World?" Jack asked.

"Instead of going against Team New World apart, perhaps we should try to expose the plot of Team New World and help one another in that quest," Yusei stated.

"No," Halldor declared. "The Aesir are not willing to enter an alliance with the Crimson Dragon's Signers. Especially one who is in the bloodline of someone who caused pain and destruction," he said.

Yusei tensed. "Zero Reverse was an accident," he told Halldor.

Keeo appeared shocking the entire group."Well, sort of, Yusei. Roman Goodwin was convinced to by Yliaster and caused it himself. Professor Fudo wanted to stop the project before Zero Reverse occurred," she commented. "Halldor, the Crimson Dragon would not have chosen Yusei as a Signer if he had the possibility to cause the destruction that was created by Zero Reverse. You must realize, Team Ragnarok, the Signers and the Aesirs hold a similar goal in mind for all."

Halldor scoffed. "And what would that be?"

"They both wish to defend the world. The Aesir gods and I are close friends. They have taught me much and we both want to defend the world from Yliaster. In reality, the Aesir gods and the Crimson Dragon are allies and work together. Wouldn't you think if the gods get along that their chosen legacies should too?" Keeo replied.

"How can you know the gods?" Dragan asked shocked.

"You will discover that in the tournament. And you will see that even the history can be painted over so a new future can begin," she answered. "That is something Yliaster fails to see. They wish to destroy the world to create a new future. But it will not end there. That, I have no doubt."

"And you're so certain about this because…" Broder prodded.

"Because it has been proven again and again. From the first emersion of the Earthbound Immortals to the battle of Zorc in ancient Egypt and the Shadow Games to the continuous battle between light and dark. Every time, the good has prevailed with the help of a spirit or god beside them," Keeo explained further.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow looked at her shocked. They knew of the Earthbound Immortals and their Shadow _Duels_ but never heard of the Shadow Games and Zorc.

"What are you talking about?" Halldor asked.

"Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna, and Akiza with the help of our friends beat the most recent attack on this world. It was due to the revival of the rulers of the Netherworld, the Earthbound Immortals. In order to protect the world from eternal darkness, the Crimson Dragon chose those with light, strength, will, and purity in their hearts to protect the Earth. And the chosen became the Signers," Keeo retold. "If it were not for them, the world would've been enveloped in a revolving darkness. And soon, the rest of the worlds would follow. Zorc had appeared in the times of ancient Egypt. He was the embodiment of darkness and chaos. In the times of ancient Egypt, they had made their own version of duel monsters. They would seal real monsters within stone tablets and would release these monsters to defend Egypt and display their power. They battled each other with it and used the Millennium Items to control the actions at some points. The first polymerization and fusion monsters were created by the power of the Millennium Items. With the Millennium Items, a great, brave, and powerful pharaoh locked the dark magic away and sent Zorc back into his world of darkness. But in the process, he locked away his spirit within his Millennium Puzzle, which was to be completed by Yugi Muto and his spirit bonded with Yugi's. The two fended off many dark and wicked forces. Many of which came from the Shadow Games. Dartz was another foe of Yugi's who tried to destroy the world while he was in the control of the Oricalcos and the Great Leviathan. It was only with the help of the duel spirits, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and all the souls trapped within the Great Leviathan that gave Yugi and the Pharaoh the ability to defeat the Great Beast once and for all. The battle between light and dark is unending. The Aesirs and the Signers can work together to keep the future bright. But one must realize that arrogance on both sides can be deadly. You should find a way to work together but be weary of the mindset of one another."

"Keeo's right that we should try to work together. Besides, it isn't Yusei's father's fault and it isn't Yusei's either that Zero Reverse occurred," Crow agreed.

"Even though it was his father's research, it wasn't his father who caused Zero Reverse," Keeo told the members of Team Ragnarok. "A man by the name of Roman Goodwin took control of the project and caused Zero Reverse to occur. Despite Professor Fudo's protests. In a final effort to be sure that the world would remain in good hands, he gave the dragon cards the Signers hold to Rex Goodwin who set the cards free to allow the dragons to find their way to Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, and Luna. And it is them who have protected the world and city with all their strength. You have probably done the same in your own way. But have you been in as much danger as your soul on the line? For if they lost a duel to a Dark Signer, they would be sent to the Netherworld. Never to be seen again. Despite the danger, however, they continued to fight for what they felt was right. I know their hearts and Yusei will not cause the destruction Roman had created all those years ago."

"You truly believe that?" Halldor asked.

"Keeo knows it better than any of us," Jack stated. "Believe us on that. She does happen to know about all that past stuff, too."

"I'm shocked, Atlas. You seem like you've changed quite a bit since the last time we dueled," Dragan stated.

"You fought him before Jack?" Crow asked.

"Once," Jack replied, "and beat him too."

"Don't you remember that duel better than that, Jack?" Dragan asked.

"I do," Jack answered.

**~Flashback~**

Jack drew his card as he took the first draw. "I summon Top Runner (Attack 1100/ Defense 800) in attack mode and set two face downs," he declared.

Dragan drew his card. "I summon Garmr of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 800/ Defense 1900) in attack mode and finish my turn with a face down," he proclaimed.

"I summon Power Breaker (Attack 1900/ Defense 0) in attack position. Now I turn Power Breaker with Top runner to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)! Now attack his Garmr!" Jack ordered his dragon. Red Dragon Archfiend attacked and destroyed Garmr.

The duel ran forward but eventually, Dragan lost the duel.

**~Flashback Ended~**

"Did you know I was forced to lose on purpose by Lazar and Former Director Goodwin in order to raise money for my father's hospitalization?" Dragan asked. Jack tensed.

"You seem to know too much for someone so young. And know things that seems like the world doesn't know. What are you, Keeo?" Broder asked.

"As I said before, you will discover that in the tournament. But for now, it is best we keep in mind that the battle ahead will be hard and arduous. And that the danger of facing the Meklord Emperors is great. For they can consume a synchro monster. It is only a matter of whether you wish to think about the outcome of this or not," she replied.

"I agree with that, dear Keeo," Halldor agreed.

"Halldor, I do have a question for you," she told him and he looked at her with full attention. "How much do you truly know about Yusei?"

"All about his past and all he has done until now," he answered. "Including the Earthbound Immortals."

"What about the fact that he will live up to five hundred years?" she responded and they froze in shock. "Or that in that entire time and now, he is the very force that allows you to have a memory?"

"What does that mean?" Dragan asked.

"Yusei isn't just human," Crow stated.

"I'm the God of Memories," Yusei finished and they went wide eyed.

"If Yusei died by causes other than age, no mortal in the universe would be able to have a single memory in their brains forever. The ability to remember things and have a memory would be lost," Keeo added. "You said that he is going to cause destruction to this world. But his vow and job is to protect this world and the universe with every ounce of his strength. So, Halldor, how much do you truly know of him? What he's done? Who he really is?" He stayed silent. "I thought so. So, before you jump and say due to his father's research being the incident of Zero Reverse Yusei could cause just as much harm, ask yourself this: 'Do I know everything about this man in order to say what his future is?'."

Halldor smirked in acknowledgement. "I suppose you are right, Keeo. Team 5Ds, I believe this is our time to leave. We will see you in the final match soon enough. The winner of this will receive the right to face Team New World," he called. "And remember, the next time we meet may not be as pleasant."

They left with that leaving the three Signers and the Crimson Dragon. Crow immediately turned to Keeo and exclaimed, "Keeo! How did you get here? Where did you come from? Where have you been?"

"I have been sitting on this railing since you have arrived. Watching and listening until I felt the need to reveal myself," she explained.

"What I think he means by 'where you've been' is where have you been for over five days?" Jack responded.

"I have been watching you, as I can only stay human for three consecutive weeks before I must recharge my power for three days. I have been watching from far but not far at all. Making sure all goes as it should," Keeo replied.

"Okay, you need to recharge your power for _three_ days. But not _five_," Yusei commented. "Why have you been gone for more than you should? I couldn't even find your energy signature on the planet."

"I was in the Realm of the Deities, discussing the situation with the Aesir gods," she responded. "I did not lie that the Aesir gods and I are allies."

"I know you are," Yusei responded. "You have to remember, I am a god as well. I know as much about deities as you nowadays."

Keeo giggled slightly. "How could I ever forget that?" she responded. "Now, you guys have a long day ahead. Why don't you get back to get some sleep before tomorrow's fight?"

"Want to come with us?" Crow asked.

"Why not?" she replied in agreement and followed them back to the garage.

**Me: And done!**

**Keeo: Well done for the most part.**

**Me: For the most part?**

**Keeo: A little bit, uh… bland? I don't know how to describe it. Just not as involving as other chapters could be. **

**Me: I thought we needed a cool down chapter after the last few, so I've took this opportunity to just write this and let everything play out on its own with ease.**

**Yusei: It wasn't too bad. I appreciate you didn't keep me so down for so long.**

**Me: *shrugs* What do you expect? It wouldn't work for you to stay even half-broken for these last few. Had to do something to change that. Anyway, you readers, we're getting ready for the Team Ragnarok chapters coming up! Be ready!**

**-bricann**


	80. Fight of the Gods

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hello!**

**Keeo: That was a long wait.**

**Me: Only a few days. But yeah, I was a bit behind. Bright side, I have one less story to finish because I just finished The Angel: Demonic Meklords.**

**Crow: Aren't you planning on doing prequels for that as well?**

**Me: Yep! I still have a lot of work ahead for that series. I also have to finish this story, Envoy of the Gods, and a bunch of others while writing stories that I need to publish like the Luna Magica series and others.**

**Yusei: Just don't strain yourself.**

**Me: I promise I will **_**try**_** not to.**

**Keeo: I don't like the "try".**

**Me: Silence! Just go read the chapter!**

_**Chapter 80: Fight of the Gods**_

_Third Person POV_

"Duel fans of all ages, welcome to the semifinals where Team 5Ds is going up against the formidable Team Ragnarok! This will all boil down to what will promise to be an incredible duel!" the MC called. Jack looked at Dragan who returned the gesture as they got ready to duel. The light flashed green and Jack and Dragan shot off like a bullet racing for the first turn. "And they're off!"

'_Be careful, Jack,' _Keeo thought as did Yusei.

Jack was successful in taking the first turn and drew his card. "I summon Top Runner (Attack 1100/ Defense 800) in attack mode and set two cards face down to end my turn," Jack declared.

"Then it's my turn," Dragan stated drawing his card from his deck. "I summon Garmr of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 800/ Defense 1900) in attack mode and set a face down. That's all for now."

Jack drew his card. "If we're reliving that old duel then this might add it up. "I summon Power Breaker (Attack 1900/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now I tune Power Breaker with Top Runner to synchro summon a beast of great power. Come forth, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!" Jack declared. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Garmr!"

"This will be different because I activate my face down known as Nordic Relic Brisingamen! This increases the attack of Garmr to equal the attack of Red Dragon Archfiend until the end phase (Garmr of the Nordic Beasts: Attack 3000)," Dragan returned. "Oh, and if Garmr destroys a monster by battle this turn, the attack of the destroyed monster will be inflicted to you as damage."

"Well I activate my face down, Reaction Summon to special summon Top Runner from my graveyard. And due to the effect of Top Runner, the attack of my face up synchro monsters increase by 600 (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 3600)," Jack retorted. Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed Garmr in the one attack dropping Dragan's life points to 3400.

"Since a monster I control was destroyed by battle, I can special summon Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 800/ Defense 1100) from my hand in defense position," Dragan returned.

Though Top Runner went to attack Tanngnjostr, it failed due to the attack and defense of both monsters being equivalent. Jack only attacked to prevent Top Runner from being destroyed by the effect of his demonic looking dragon which his team knew well as they watched from the sidelines.

"I set a face down to end my turn," Jack responded.

Dragan drew his card. "I switch my Tanngnjostr into attack position. Because it switched battle position, I can activate its effect allowing me to special summon Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 1200/ Defense 800) from my deck in attack mode. And since you control a synchro monster, I can special summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) from my hand," he declared. "Now I tune my Tanngnjostr and Tanngrisnir with Guldfaxe to synchro summon Thor: Lord of the Aesir (Attack 3500/ Defense 2800)! Now I activate the effect of Thor which negates the effects of your Top Runner until the end phase and have Thor gain Top Runner's effect for this turn only (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 3000; Thor: Lord of the Aesir: Attack 4100). And now I think I'll have Thor attack that dragon!" Red Dragon Archfiend was destroyed and Jack's life points were struck down to 2900 hard. "I set two face downs and end my turn." Since Dragan had ended his turn, Thor's attack points returned to its normal 3500.

'_Don't get comfortable, Jack. This is far from over,' _Yusei thought. He looked at Keeo who seemed a bit nervous now that Jack was on the field.

Jack drew his card. "I summon Barrier Resonator (Attack 300/ Defense 800) in defense mode. Next I switch Top Runner to defense and end my turn with a face down," he declared.

"My draw!" Dragan exclaimed drawing his card. "I activate Thor's effect negating Top Runner's effect for you and allowing me to use it until the end phase (Thor: Lord of the Aesir: Attack 4100). Now I activate Nordic Relic Mjollnir, allowing Thor to attack twice this turn and allowing Thor to inflict 1000 points of direct damage to you should he destroy a monster in battle. Now Thor, attack that Barrier Resonator!" Thor did as he was told and Barrier Resonator was destroyed resulting Jack life points dropping to 1900. Thor then attacked and destroyed Top Runner with Mjollnir activating and dropping Jack to a mere 900 life points.

"I activate Tuner's Reflect. This resummons both Barrier Resonator and Top Runner from my graveyard and inflicts battle damage straight to you equaling the combined attack points of the two monsters," Jack retorted and Dragan's life points dropped to 2000.

"I end my turn with one face down," Dragan declared and Thor's attack returned to his original 3500 again.

"I don't like this," Crow stated in the stands.

It was Jack's turn. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing four speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage for every speed spell in my hand," he declared. He showed his Speed Spell- End of the Storm making Dragan's life points drop to 1200. "Next I activate Descending Lost Star allowing me to summon Red Dragon Archfiend from the graveyard in defense mode with its effects negated, its defense reduced to 0 and its level reduce by 1 (Red Dragon Archfiend: Defense 0/ Level 7). Now I double tune Red Dragon Archfiend with Top Runner and Barrier Resonator to synchro summon a monster of extraordinary power," he declared.

"Double tuning?!" all three members of Team Ragnarok exclaimed in bewilderment.

"That's right. And with the power of this double tune, I will synchro summon my ultimate beast. Meet Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000)!" Jack declared.

In the pit, Yusei and the others looked at the dragon shocked and amazement though Keeo remained stoic and unmoved by the magnificent beast. She had heard of this dragon once and she had a feeling it was Jack who was going to get it and use it eventually.

"Keeo, did you know he had this dragon?" Crow asked noticing her expression.

"How could I not? My ancestors heard all about it in the past. And I have their memories. He had received it even before Yusei got kidnapped by Yliaster again," she replied. "The Red Nova Dragon would only appear when its true owner called upon it. And Jack was its true owner."

"Crow, remember, she has memories from this world and others going back long before any of us," Yusei reminded him. "She's also a goddess. She would know legends of certain cards or monsters better than any of us.

"True," Crow agreed and they turned back to the duel.

"Due to the effect of Red Nova, it gains 500 attack points for every tuner monster in my graveyard (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 4500)," Jack informed Dragan. "Now Red Nova attack Thor: Lord of the Aesir!"

'_That won't be enough, Jack,' _Keeo thought.

"I activate Raging Sacred Curse!" Dragan responded. "This reduces Red Nova Dragon's attack and Defense by 2000 (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 2500/ Defense 1000). Next I activate Solemn Authority which prevents Thor from being affected by your trap cards for two turns."

"I activate Burning Rebirth!" Jack retorted. "By tributing Red Nova Dragon, I can special summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000) from my graveyard." Red Nova vanished leaving Red Dragon Archfiend in its place with Red Dragon Archfiend equipped with Burning Rebirth. "Now I activate the second effect of Burning Rebirth. By sending it and my Trap Eater from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000) from my graveyard." Since Burning Rebirth was removed from the field, Red Dragon Archfiend was also destroyed. "Now since there are three tuner monsters in my grave, Red Nova gains 1500 attack points (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 5000). Now Red Nova Dragon, attack Thor: Lord of the Aesir!" The attack pulled through and destroyed Thor and knocking Dragan's life points to 0 making Jack the winner.

"Before I'm down for the count, Thor's ability activates reviving him at a full 3500 attack points and dealing 800 points of direct damage at you," Dragan finished.

As Jack's life points dropped to 100 points, Dragan passed the baton to Broder who went after Jack with Thor still in tow.

Broder drew his card. "I set two face downs and activate Thor's effect which negates Red Nova Dragon's effect and grants Thor his effects until the end phase (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 3500)," he declared. "Now Thor, attack Red Nova Dragon!" As the attack hit, both monsters were destroyed due to the equaling attack points. Broder ended his turn reviving Thor and knocking Jack's life points to 0 with its effect making Broder the winner.

Jack came over and Crow took off. _"Crow, be careful and be smart with every move. This will not be an easy duel," _Keeo told him mentally.

"_Don't worry about me, Keeo. I'll win," _he assured.

"_You'd better," _she responded. She then added mentally, _'I hope you do, at least.'_

As Crow caught up to Broder, Bruno stated, "There are still two more of these god cards."

"Knowing Crow, he won't allow the second one to be summoned," Yusei responded. He looked at Keeo and noticed her tense atmosphere around her. He called to her in her mind, _"Something wrong, Keeo?"_

"_I just feel like this won't be as easy for Crow as you think. Broder is also known as the Trick Star, after all. And if the attacks and damage was real… _**(A/N: Yeah, I know I forgot to mention that in the last duel. Sorry about that. But the attacks and damage were real like in a Shadow Duel or a psychic duel. Sorry I forgot to mention that. Don't be too harsh about it please!)**_" _she trailed off.

"_We just have to hope Crow won't be hurt too bad. Crow will find a way, though," _Yusei assured. She slowly nodded in acceptance.

"I'll beat you in a second, Crow," Broder told the man.

"Don't underestimate me," Crow responded. He drew his card calling, "I'll bring out the power of my Blackwings." And the duel began. "Since you control a monster and I don't, I can summon Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn (Attack 2000/ Defense 900) in attack position with tribute. And now since I control a Blackwing monster, I can special summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind (Attack 1300/ Defense 400) in attack mode. I then activate Gale's effect to halve the attack and defense of Thor (Thor, Lord of the Aesir: Attack 1750/ Defense 1400) until the end phase. And now since the total levels of the Blackwing monster I control are at least eight, I can special summon Blackwing- Calima the Haze (Attack 600/ Defense 1800) from his hand in attack position with its effect. Now I tune Blackwing- Calima the Haze with Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind in order to synchro summon. Rise, Blackwing Armor Master (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500)! Blackwing Armor Master, attack Thor!" The attack destroyed Broder's monster and his life points fell to 3250. Sirocca, attack Broder directly!" The man's fell to 1250.

"I activate my face down, The Golden Apples! This increases my life points by the battle I took this turn and summon a Malus Token which attack and defense equals that amount (Attack 2750/ Defense 2750)," Broder defended.

"I set two cards face down and my end turn," Crow finished. And due to it being the end phase, Thor's effect, it was revived and inflicted 800 to Crow. The bird named man life points fell to 3200 and he cried out in pain.

Keeo couldn't stand seeing her friends in pain that much and used some of her power through all the Signers' marks to help him. Crow and her team felt stronger and the two injured felt their pain lighten.

Yusei looked at her. _"What did you just do?" _he asked her.

"_I used a bit of my power to heal Jack and Crow a bit and strengthen you guys through your marks," _she explained. He nodded in acceptance knowing now wasn't the best time to be worrying about that and the two returned to the duel as Broder drew his card and Solemn Authority was destroyed due to its last effect.

"I activate the effect of Thor. This negates the effects of Blackwing Armor Master and granting those effects to Thor until the end phase. Malus Token, attack Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn!" Broder ordered and the attack destroyed Crow's monster while dropping his life points to 2450. "Thor, attack Blackwing Armor Master!" Crow's last monster was destroyed and his life points fell to 1450.

"Since two Blackwing monsters were destroyed the same turn, I can special summon Blackwing- Brisote the Tailwind (Attack 1200/ Defense 1800) in attack position," the bird named man played. "I activate my face down, Black Return! This increases my life points by the attack of Thor, Lord of the Aesir and return it to your extra deck."

"I activate Nordic Relic Laevateinn! This destroys Thor due to it destroying a monster in a battle this turn," Broder fought. "And since your Black Return's target was removed, its effect of Black Return is negated." He smirked. "I set a face down and end my turn. And since it's the end phase, you know what that means, don't you?" Thor rose again and inflicted another 800 points of damage to Crow, dropping his life points to 650, while the wind continued to blow keeping the pain minimal.

"I can't believe the attacks are real," Jack stated.

'_I'm well below the safety line,' _Crow thought in worry. _'If Broder has a speed spell in his hand next turn, I lose.' _As they complete the lap, he passes the kids and they cheer for him.

Broder stated, "I had kids that I, myself, protect. But yours can't count on Team 5D's to protect the children and defeat Yliaster." That caught Crow's attentioned. "I used to be a treasure hunter, to be honest. But that changed when I met a bunch of kids who were lone survivors of a war. I wouldn't leave the island as there were no other adults to really take care of the kids. Eventually, parents came to adopt them, but I'd heard rumors of the organization that triggered the war. That's not something I can just brush off."

'_This far-reaching organization is Yliaster!' _Crow realized. _"That's the mission Broder is determined to follow no matter what: defeating Yliaster. I can't give up here.' _He drew his card. "I summon Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North (Attack 1300/ Defense 0) in defense mode and activate its effect. This revives Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind (Attack 1300/ Defense 400) in defense mode. Then I activate my face down Blackboost to draw two cards since I control at least two Blackwing monsters. After that, I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Force! This prevents you from destroying my cards through spells and traps until my next standby phase. Next I activate the effect of Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind to halve Thor's attack and defense (Thor, Lord of the Aesir: Attack 1750/ Defense 1400). Now I tune Blackwing- Brisote the Tailwind with Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind to synchro summon. Rise up, Black-Winged Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 1600)! And now since Brisote was sent to the graveyard as a synchro material, its effect activates, increasing my life points by 600." Crow's life points jumped to 1250. "Black-Winged Dragon, attack Thor!" The attack succeeded and Broder's life points fell to 2950. "I set a face down and end my turn."

"Well, that means Thor's back and inflicts another 800 points of damage at you," Broder responded.

"Not quite, Broder," Crow retorted shocking him. "See, my dragon's got an effect. By placing a Blackwing Counter on it and decrease its attack and defense points (Black-Winged Dragon: Attack 2100/ Defense 1600), I can avoid damage."

Though he was frustrated, Broder stayed calm and continued the duel, "I summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar (Attack 1400/ Defense 1200) in attack position and activate its effect to special summon Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar (Attack 1400/ Defense 1600) in attack position. Now I tune Malus Token with Ljosalf with Svartalf to synchro summon. Rise, Loki, Lord of the Aesir (Attack 3300/ Defense 3000)!"

'_Oh no,' _Keeo thought worried.

"Loki, attack Black-Winged Dragon!" Broder ordered.

"I activate Black Sonic! This removes from play all of your attack position monsters," Crow defended.

"I activate Loki's effect! It negates the effect of Black Sonic and destroys it," Broder fought. Loki continued the attack against Black-Winged Dragon and destroyed it while dropping Crow's life point to a mere 50. "Thor, attack Blizzard the Far North!" The attack succeeded and destroyed Crow's monster.

"How is Crow going to survive at this rate?" Leo asked. They all looked at Keeo for her ideas being the eldest and one who can see the future there there.

"He'll find a way," she told them. "I known him since he was a younger than memory. Even if it seems futile, he'll find a way to keep things as easy as possible for this team. Though I can see the future, I can't give everything about the future away. It's a fact that I can't, no matter how much I wish I could. But Crow will do all he can to ensure that this teams wins. And that's all we have to rely on. And all we can do is hope that he comes out on top." They nodded and turned back to the duel.

Crow drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing seven speed counters, I can draw one card. I then set two face downs and end my turn," he played.

Broder drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2 as well! By removing ten speed counters, I can destroy one of your set cards!" he declared and the card destroyed was Black Wing. "Loki, attack Crow directly!"

"I activate my other face down Black Wing! This negates the attack by removing from play one Blackwing from my graveyard," Crow defended.

"I activate the effect of Loki! This negates the effect of Black Wing and destroys it," Broder fought.

"I remove Blackwing- Calima the Haze from my graveyard to revive Black-Winged Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 1600)!" Crow declared and his dragon returned to his side.

"Well, Loki, attack that dragon!" Broder ordered.

"I activate the second effect of Black Wing! By removing the two Black Wings in my graveyard, I can destroy both Black-Winged Dragon and Loki and inflict the attack of Loki as damage to you," Crow fought.

Broder's life points fell to 0 but Broder then called, "I activate my face down Dromi the Sacred Shackles! This inflicts damage at you equal to the difference between Black-Winged Dragon and Loki." The assault hit and the duel ended in a draw. But due to it being Broder's end phase, Loki returned to the field.

Broder and Crow passed the batons to Halldor and Yusei and both duelists sped forward to duel against each other.

"_Yusei, don't let anything he says get to you," _Keeo called.

"_I won't, Keeo," _he assured as he drew his card "I summon Cosmic Compass (Attack 100/ Defense 300) in defense mode," he declared. "Now since I normal summoned it, I can activate its effect allowing me to summon a Compass Token for each of your monsters that you control. And since you control two, I can summon two Compass Tokens in defense mode (Attack 0/ Defense 0 for each token). Finally I set two face downs." Halldor drew his card and Yusei was quick to activate one of his face downs, "I activate Monster Chain! This places a counter of Monster Chain for each monster I control which it three so Monster Chain gains 3 counters. While Monster Chain is face up, neither player can declare an attack but during your end phase, Halldor, I must remove a Chain Counter and when it has no Chain Counters, Monster Chain is destroyed." This put the gods in a chain not allowing it to attack.

"I summon Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant (Attack 400/ Defense 800) in attack position," he began. "Next I activate its effect! By sending Interdimensional Matter Transporter and Baton of the Hero from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon two Einherjar Tokens (Attack 1000/ Defense 1000 for both) in defense mode. Now I tune my two tokens with Valkyrie in order to synchro summon. I call forth, Odin, Father of the Aesir (Attack 4000/ Defense 3500)!" he declared and his monster rose up. "I activate Odin's effect making all divine- beast type monsters unaffected by spells and traps for one turn meaning it is not affected by Monster Chain for now. Now, Loki, Thor, attack his Compass Tokens!" The two monster tokens were destroyed with ease. "And finally Odin, attack his Cosmic Compass!" Yusei final monster shattered to pieces, leaving him defenseless of monsters. "Finally I set a face down and end my turn. Now do you see Yusei, you won't be able to defeat me. Now, perhaps it is time I tell you how I ended up gaining the right to wield Odin." Yusei didn't respond, allowing Halldor to explain his travels around the world and strengthening himself to gain the right to wield Odin. "Which is why you will not win. You see, you're the very last obstacle in my way to saving the world. But you won't be standing in my way for long, the gods will see to that. Which is why I offer you a chance to leave this with at least some of your dignity intact. I offer you the chance to surrender. Otherwise, you will feel the full force of my three chilling powerhouses!"

"Is that so? You know, I think it's time I told you a little tale of my own, Halldor. You see, you're not the only one who's come all the way to the Grand Prix to fight for something," Yusei retorted.

"What do you mean, Yusei?" Halldor asked.

"You know what I mean," Yusei replied and Keeo knew he was thinking about how Halldor accused Yusei of being able to cause the same damage his father's research did. "My heart didn't want to believe what you said could be true, but then I remembered a dream about my father. In it he warned me of a great danger." The sounded of an echo reached both their ears and they looked up. "I know what that is now. It's the Divine Temple and my father's shadow."

"Your father's shadow?" Halldor repeated.

"You see, I was born on the same day that this city nearly perished," Yusei informed. "Was it coincidence? Or was it something much more? Something to do with the Fudo family? Even though Zero Reverse was not my father's fault, he was a part of it. So maybe there something about my bloodline that brings doom and despair and if that turns out to be the case, then I'll do what I must to stop it. Just as I'll stop Team New World. You see, I've realized something important. Nothing will ever change what happened here in New Domino City, the only thing I can control is what happens next! So that's just what I plan to do."

"I see," Halldor responded.

"So to answer your question, no, Halldor, there's no way I'll ever surrender!" Yusei answered.

Yusei's mark glowed followed by the others.

. . .

In the booth, all the Signer's marks and Keeo vanished. "She's coming," Akiza stated.

. . .

All the marks combined onto Yusei giving him the Mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"What in the world?" Halldor responded to his mark. "That's the Mark of the Crimson Dragon!"

"Yes, because she's the only one strong enough to take on your Nordic God. Now then, it's my turn!" Yusei responded and drew his card. "I play the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! Since I have at least two speed counters, I can draw two additional cards from my deck by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard. Next I summon forth, Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000)!"

"It's a tuner monster. He's planning a synchro," Halldor realized.

"And when Debris Dragon is summoned, I get summon a monster with five hundred or less attack points straight from my graveyard. And the monster I choose is Cosmic Compass," Yusei responded. "And now since a tuner monster is on my field, I can summon from my graveyard, Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800)! Next up, since a monster was summoned from my graveyard, I can summon this monster from my hand: Dopplewarrior (Attack 800/ Defense 800)! But I'm not through yet. Dopplewarrior, tune with Quillbolt Hedgehog and Debris Dragon! Now out of three will come on, and out of one will come great cosmic might. I synchro summon, the synchro monster Stardust Dragon!"

"Your ultimate beast, but it doesn't matter. Stardust Dragon is still no match for my Nordic Gods," Halldor stated.

"I activate Dopplewarrior's ability. When it's used in a synchro summon, I'm allowed to bring out one Dopple Token to my field. Then from my hand I activate the Speed Spell- Overtune!" Yusei declared. "Due to Overtune, since I have five speed counters, I am now allowed to release one monster on my field. And in exchange, I can summon one tuner monster from my hand that has the same level."

"Wait, just what's going on here?" Halldor asked.

"I release level one Dopple Token, and summon Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0)!" Yusei continued. "Now Cosmic Compass and Majestic Dragon, tune with Stardust Dragon! You were wrong when you called Stardust Dragon my ultimate beast Halldor; this is my ultimate beast. I now synchro summon, the Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 3800/ Defense 3000)!"

"They're something about that beast," Halldor commented on the field. He stared at it and the Crimson Dragon could be seen through his rune eye. "This monster in the incarnation of the Crimson Dragon!"

"But that's not all that's a part of this monster," Yusei responded.

Halldor looked closer when he saw a familiar girl laying within the dragon. "Keeo is the Crimson Dragon!" he exclaimed. "It is no wonder why she knew so much about the gods. He then smirked calmly. "But it matters not for this duel. After all, even she cannot attack."

"Now since Cosmic Compass was used to synchro summon, I get to make an additional draw," Yusei declared. "Next I throw down a face down. Then, end my turn. And now that I have I activate a face down. The trap Star Force. By paying 1000 life points, I can negate the effect of one monster until the next turn. And I negate the effects of Majestic Star Dragon to prevent it from returning it my extra deck."

"It's my turn." Halldor drew his card. "Dear Yusei, I applaud your effort to keep fighting, but as you can see, Odin out matches your dragon by 200 points and even if he didn't, you'd better believe I've taken extra precautions to secure my victory regardless. Precautions such as this one, I activate a trap card. Odin's Eye! And I'm afraid, Yusei, that your Majestic Star Dragon's ability cannot negate the activation of this card."

"It's not?" Yusei questioned.

"That's right, Yusei. When a god is on the field, nothing can negate the effect of Odin's Eye and that being the case, this trap activates," Halldor declared. "Now by negating the abilities of a god card, I'm allowed to look at your hand or a face down on your field. And I think I'll choose to look at your face down, Yusei." Odin's metal eye opened and Halldor grinned and stated, "I see. How interesting, you're face down card is Wave Rebound. That means on this very turn, if a synchro was summoned from the graveyard, you could negate that summoning and then you could deal damage equal to what that synchro's attack points were. A very cunning scheme you have planned and I do believe if you had managed to execute your scheme at this present moment, you would have won the duel. However, I think you know quite well I won't be letting that happen. Not a chance, not since I've seen it coming. Ah, Yusei, this is how it should be. Perhaps it is not as exciting for the crowd, but I assure you, it is exciting for me. After all, the very best part of a chess match, such as this, is the moment the players just sit and strategize. And given the present state of this duel of ours, well, that's what we must do now. I place one card face down and end my turn."

. . .

"If only Yusei had been able to get off his trap," Crow stated.

"But he didn't get it off though and that's that," Jack retorted. "It's like Yusei said, you can't change the past but you can control what happens next. Course by that logic, Halldor can too."

"The good news is by Yusei's Stay Force trap, Majestic Star Dragon can stay for now three more turns," Bruno stated.

"But you have to remember Bruno, Monster Chain's effect will end on Yusei's next turn," Akiza reminded.

. . .

"It's my turn," Yusei stated drawing his card. "First I use the effect of Speed World 2. Now by removing seven of my speed counters, I can draw an extra card. Next, to extend the effect of Stay Force, I will pay 1000 life points. Now, Majestic Star Dragon no longer has to leave the field. With that, I end my turn."

"It's my draw," Halldor declared drawing his card. "Now then, time to end this once and for all. That's right, Yusei, I know the prevailing wisdom has us all waiting for Monster Chain to expire but it's like I said, the best part of the duel is when the players take time to strategize. Well, I have strategized, Yusei, and now I'm ready to implement that strategy. So here it comes. Odin, I activate your special ability! Now the effect used by Monster Chain to stop Odin is negated."

"Then I play my Majestic Star Dragon's ability! As you well know Halldor, when you use Odin's ability, I can release Majestic Star Dragon and negate that ability," Yusei retorted. "Then all the cards on your field are destroyed." All of Halldor's cards were destroyed as Yusei stated.

"I'll now place a card face down and end my turn," Halldor declared. "Which means we're at the end phase and my Nordic god returns. So rise, Odin, Loki, and Thor!"

"You asked for it Halldor, I activate my trap, Wave Rebound!" Yusei declared.

"Tell me, Yusei, are you happy with your plan?" Halldor asked. "Because I am happy with it. In fact, I couldn't be happier and do you know why?"

Yusei turned. "I think you're about to show me," he replied.

"I activate a trap from my graveyard," Halldor declared.

"A trap from your graveyard?" Yusei repeated.

"That's correct. Gjallarhorn! This trap unleashes its effect only when six feet under, and it's quite the effect," Halldor stated. The card activated and a person came from within it blowing a horn. "Do you hear that Yusei? That's the sound of your complete and utter destruction! That's the sound of victory and it's getting louder. Yusei, prepare to feel the full wrath of the Nordic gods!" He calmed himself down. "Sorry Yusei, but due to Gjallarhorn, your Wave Rebound won't be making any waves at all. You see, Gjallarhorn puts a stop to any effect that negates the revival of my Nordic gods. But there's more, at the end of my third turn, all the monsters I have on my field are removed from play and you get hit with a total of their attack points."

"No way," Yusei muttered.

. . .

"That means at the end phase of every turn, the three Nordic gods will return to the battlefield. Guess, Gjallarhorn really does sound the alarm for Yusei," Bruno stated.

"Especially if you add up the attack points of those three gods," Jack added. "Yusei could be taking over ten thousand points of direct damage."

Crow gave a worried whimper. "This is just awful! Yusei just went from the guy to beat to the guy getting beat!" he exclaimed.

. . .

"Now, then since Thor has returned, you take 800 points of damage," Halldor stated and Yusei's life points fell to 1200. "And since Loki has returned, I can add one trap card from my graveyard to my hand. And as you can see, the card I've selected is the trap Odin's Eye! You know what that means!" Yusei tensed as he watched the card. "Next, thanks to Odin's special ability, I get to draw one card from my deck." He looked at it. "Ah, very nice." He placed it in his hand. "Now, I'll end my turn and since I have, Gjallorhorn's counter becomes one." The counter was placed. "A counter that is the count_down_ to your demise, Yusei. Especially since at this very moment, the effect of your monster chain trap is snapped! Your move, Yusei, perhaps your last."

'_As long as Halldor has Odin's Eye out, he'll be able to see my cards and right through my strategy. But wait…' _Yusei thought.

**~Flashback~**

"Yusei, when a god is on the field, nothing can negate the gaze of Odin's Eye and since that's the case, it activates," Halldor declared. "Now once per turn, by negating the special abilities of my gods, I am able to look at a card in your hand or on your field."

**~Flashback Ended~**

'_Maybe I can use that to my advantage!' _Yusei thought. _'After all, what you see isn't always what you get.' _

"My turn!" Yusei declared drawing his card. "And first I'm summoning Stardust Phantom (Attack 0/ Defense 0)! When Phantom is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon Stardust Dragon from my grave in defense mode. Furthermore, if I remove Stardust Phantom from play, I can then lower Stardust Dragon's defense points by 800 and make it invincible any attacks you dare throw its way. I then end my turn with a face down."

"I see what you're planning. I'll even break it down for you step by step," Halldor stated. "Since Phantom's ability activates form the graveyard, Thor won't be able to negate it. Then, if my three Nordic gods attack, you would simply be able to revive Stardust Dragon from your graveyard and be able to survive the onslaught due to his hardy defense. In fact, thanks to Stardust Phantom's ability, you can survive my gods' attacks three times and still keep Stardust Dragon."

"That's right," Yusei responded.

"However, you forgot one thing, it's my turn, and my speed counter is up to ten!" Halldor reminded and drew his card. "And that means I can activate Speed World 2's effect now. So by removing ten speed counters, I can destroy one card on the field. The card that I choose to destroy is that Phantom!"

"And since you have, Phantom's ability now activates, so what happens next is just as you called it. I can summon Stardust Dragon from graveyard," Yusei declared and, as said, Stardust Dragon took to the field.

"Now Thor, attack!" Halldor ordered.

Thor made his way and Yusei immediately reacted, "I play Phantom's second ability, just as you predicted. By removing phantom from play and lowering Stardust's defense by 800, he can't be destroyed in battle (Stardust Dragon: Defense 1200)!"

"Now your turn, Loki. Go, Vanity Blast!" Halldor ordered. The attack was sent.

"Once again, I activate Phantom's ability (Stardust Dragon: Defense 400)," Yusei defended.

"And that's the last time you will, Yusei," Halldor stated. "Don't you see? Stardust Dragon doesn't have enough attack points to save himself and stick around. You were one move short due to my speed counters." Yusei tensed slightly. "And now, blast that Stardust Dragon off the field, Odin! Go Sacred Scepter Slash!"

As the attack neared, Yusei called, "I play Stronghold Guardian! Since my monster in defense mode has been attacked, by banishing Stronghold, Stardust Dragon gains 1500 defense points until this turn's end phase (Stardust Dragon: Defense 1900). Now Phantom, activate your ability!" The attack was avoided and Yusei told his dragon, "Thanks for taking some shots for the team, Stardust."

"Well, I have to admit to you, Yusei, I am ever so impressed with how resourceful you have become. You have been down so many times but never quite out. But that will all change. I summon Jormungardr the Nordic Serpent (Attack 3000/ Defense 3000) to your field!" Halldor declared.

"My field?" Yusei asked. The long serpent wound around Yusei like a circular wall made of a somewhat living being. "What's this? What's going on here?"

"I'll tell you what's going on here, Yusei. When a god is on my field, I can summon Jormungardr from my hand to your field in defense mode. Then if Jormungardr switches to attack mode, you take 3000 points of damage," Halldor explained. "Next I activate my face down. Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir! Due to Gleipnir, when a god is on my field, I can add Fenrir the Nordic Wolf from my deck to my hand. And then, again, thanks to the gods, I can summon Fenrir from my hand to your field in defense mode and I'm not just crying wolf! Rise, my pet! Now when your turn's battle phase begins, Fenrir switches all monsters on your side of the field in defense to attack mode. Also, from this point on both players take damage from any battle involving Fenrir."

"Say what?!" Yusei exclaimed.

. . .

Back at the pit, Bruno stated, "That is one tough card combo."

"Wait, how's this a combo?" Leo asked.

"Because, Leo, during the battle phase of Yusei's next turn, Fenrir forces monsters from defense to offense which means that… which means that Jormungardr switches to offense and Yusei takes 3000 points of damage!" Jack exclaimed.

"What?" Leo asked shocked.

"Oh no," Luna muttered.

. . .

"Next I place one card face down and end my turn," Halldor declared. "And since I have, Gjallarhorn's counter becomes two."

'_The card Halldor just placed face down has to be Odin's Eye,' _Yusei thought. _'I'll have to play this carefully.' _

"My turn now," he declared drawing his card. "I play the trap, Hope for Escape! Now since I have less life points that you Halldor, by getting rid of 1000 of them, I'm now allowed to draw one card for every 1000 point difference in our life points." Yusei's life points dropped to 200. "And since the difference between us is more than 3000, I'm allowed to draw 3 cards from my deck. I summon Life Gardna (Attack 0/ Defense 800)! And with that done, I'm now going to summon a monster simply by removing one I already have from play. So now Jormungardr make way for Different Dimension Sprite (Attack 0/ Defense 100)!"

"But wait," Halldor responded realizing his combo was gone.

"Different Dimension Sprite, now rise and tune with Life Gardna! Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other to create the synchro, the tuner, the mighty Formula Synchron (Attack 200/ Defense 1500)!" Yusei declared.

"A synchro tuner?" Halldor asked.

"Next I play Life Gardna's ability. Because Life Gardna was used to synchro summon, I now get 800 life points," Yusei declared and his life points sprinted to 1000. "Now I'll play Formula Synchron's ability. With it, I'm allowed to draw one extra card from my deck every turn." He put a hand on his deck and thought, _'The key to winning this now isn't just skill, it's speed.' _He drew and looked at the card. "And I just got a whole bunch of it! Let's rev it up!" he exclaimed as the wind that angled off his duel runner glowed and he moved faster than the wind. "I tune my level two Formula Synchron with my level eight Stardust Dragon! Let the spirit of all duel monsters now spread its wings and soar to new heights, where it can be transformed by the wings of destiny, where it can become all powerful! Go Accel Synchro!" Yusei vanished from sight.

"What in the world?!" Halldor exclaimed in shock.

A pulse wave was sent from behind him and Yusei appeared while exclaiming, "Appear Shooting Star Dragon (Attack 3300/ Defense 2500)!"

"Shooting Star Dragon?" Halldor repeated. "That's Yusei's most ultimate monster."

"Now from my hand, I'm playing the Speed Spell- Star Force!" Yusei declared. "With this card, so long as I have four or more speed counters, I can remove one monster on my field from play. And then, I can give one monster on my field a super charged power up until this turn's end phase. So the monster I'm removing is Fenrir!" Fenrir was immediately destroyed and Yusei continued, "And since Fenrir was level ten, I get to power up my Shooting Star Dragon by 1000 (Shooting Star Dragon: Attack 4300)!"

"4300 attack points? This could pose a problem," Halldor stated.

"A bigger problem than you realize Halldor," Yusei retorted, "Because now Shooting Star Dragon's ability activates which means I get to check the top five cards on my deck for tuner monsters." He looked at them. "I have three, and I'm afraid for you that means I'm allowed to wage three separate attacks. Now then, let's get to it! Shooting Star Dragon attack!" His monster split into three clones of it and each attacked and destroyed the three godly monsters and dropped Halldor's life points to 1900.

"You will pay for that, Yusei," Halldor growled. "Like a bug on my duel runner windshield, you just keep hanging on; refusing to accept that sooner or later, you're going to hit the pavement."

"The only thing hitting the pavement are these two face downs," Yusei responded calmly.

"Which means it is the end phase of this turn and because it is, guess who's back," Halldor retorted. Each Nordic god returned to the field. "That's right, Thor has returned, which means you take 800 points of damage." Yusei's life points fell to 200 again. "And now Loki is back, meaning I can add one trap card from my graveyard to my hand. And as you can see, the trap card I've selected is God Shackles Gleipnir. And finally Odin returns to the field allowing me draw one card from my deck. But that's not the end of it. Don't forget, now that we're at the turn's end phase your dragon's attack points return to normal (Shooting Star Dragon: Attack 3300). And now it's my turn!" He drew his card.

"Bring it on, Halldor!" Yusei challenged.

"Aren't you peppy for someone who is about to lose?" the Aesir responded.

"If I lose, at least I'll know I did everything I could to win," the Signer replied.

"Oh, please. That's the way failures speak. But I suppose that fits because you have failed," Halldor argued. "And now I'm going to make it official. Then, at long last, all of the world will recognize something as an enclad fact. And that is, the Nordic gods can defeat all who oppose them, even your fledgeling synchros. Observe, I summon Tyr of the Nordic Champions (Attack 2000/ Defense 2000)! Next I activate the trap card, Odin's Eye!" He smirked. "Remember, Yusei, you can't negate the activation of Odin's Eye when a god is on the field. Of course, I have to negate my gods' abilities in order to use Odin's Eye, but that's a small price to pay. Next up, I play Tyr's ability! Now by releasing Tyr, any attacks you were thinking of throwing my way won't do my gods any harm. In other words, the penalty that comes to use Odin's Eye is now gone. Now, then, by the divine power of Odin's Eye, let's see that face down!"

As it was about to be revealed, Yusei called stopping it, "Just what I was hoping for! I activate my trap, Trick Mirror! Due to this card, when your trap activates, I can activate its effect as though it was my own. And the trap effect that I'll be taking is that of Odin's Eye!"

"Oh no!" Halldor exclaimed shocked.

"And this means your gods' abilities are negated once more," Yusei added.

"Fine, what's it matter?" Halldor retorted. "Even without his ability, Odin has 4000 attack points which is more than enough to take down your Shooting Star Dragon. But don't take my word for it. See for yourself! Odin, attack!"

"I play Shooting Star Dragon's ability!" Yusei defended. "Now by removing Shooting Star Dragon from play during your turn, the attack of one of your monsters is negated." His dragon vanished.

"So what? Your field is now empty, Yusei. I'll just have one of my other two gods attack you now," Halldor responded.

Yusei smirked. "I play the trap, Zero Force! Now, Halldor, because my monster left the field, your three Nordic Gods are about to lose all the power and might they each possess," he fought.

"That can't be!" Halldor exclaimed but Thor, Loki, and Odin's attack points dropped to zero. "But if they're points are zero, they can no longer attack!"

"And don't forget, at the end phase of this turn, the effect of your Gjallarhorn trap activates. And that means all monsters on your field will be removed from play and that I get damaged with the combined attack points of those monsters. However, since the attack points of your three gods now total just zero, I won't be taking any damage at all," Yusei added.

"No way…" Halldor muttered shocked.

"And now that we've reached this turn's end phase, Shooting Star Dragon rises again (Attack 3300/ Defense 3000)," Yusei continued. "And with his rise comes your fall! Now go, Shooting Star! Attack!" The attack succeeded and Halldor's life points fell to zero.

Yusei and Halldor looked at each and nodded in respect before Yusei drove off to meet with his friends. When he was back, Keeo was there and he nodded at her while she had an approving grin on her face while the others congratulated him.

"We're not finished, yet though," Yusei stated and Keeo nodded.

"There's still Team New World, or better known as Yliaster, to deal with if we want to save the world," she stated.

"We'll win this," Crow stated. "I'm positive."

They all nodded. "This won't be an easy duel. After all, it is more than likely you'll end up facing real damage again," Keeo added. "And with the Meklord Emperors having those abilities of theirs… You need to be ready for anything." They nodded in acceptance. _'I just hope it doesn't go like I've seen,' _she thought.

**Me: That's the end of that chapter!**

**Keeo: Uh, that was a **_**long**_** chapter.**

**Me: Would you have rather I split it up and had a few cliffhangers?**

**Keeo: No…**

**Me: Then it had to be long. It's three duels in one, one of which is quite a long duel. Together it makes a long chapter. Now to you readers, sorry this chapter was so long if you don't like it. I wanted to separate it into more chapters, but I felt the need to keep the story a bit shorter than it already will be because I know not everyone has time to read ninety chapters-plus story. I had that happen in Celestial Signer: Meklords Unleashed. Yes, I was proud of my work in that story; But it was ridiculously long and that may turn people off. This is going to be quite long as it is, so I'm trying to lower the chapters so it doesn't get too high.**

**Anyways, until the next chapter readers. If you've seen the series, you know what's next.**

**Yusei: And what's next?**

**Me: *smirks***

**-bricann**


	81. First Blows

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Keeo: What's going on in this chapter?**

**Me: WRGP finals.**

**Keeo: *bored face* That was both a straight answer and a vague answer.**

**Yusei: At least it was at least a straight answer to some extent, Keeo. You might want to be satisfied with just that. You know she won't do much else.**

**Keeo: I know, but-**

**Me: Sorry, Keeo, but I will always be vague to some extent if I ever give you a straight answer. You'll have to deal with that fact.**

**Keeo: *growls***

**Me: Before I get flung to the ceiling, let's get to the chapter!**

_**Chapter 81: First Blows**_

_Jack's POV_

I took off like a bullet against Lester who was on his duel board. The audience laughed at the duel board he was riding, but I wasn't and neither was my team. This duel would be no laughing matter.

I ended up gaining the first turn. "I summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300) in defense mode. I then set three cards face down and end my turn," I declared.

Lester drew his card. "I summon Sky Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense position and also set three face downs. That ends my turn," he near copied.

I drew my card to begin my next turn. "I activate my face down Dimension Switch! This removes Dark Resonator from play. And since you have monsters on your field and I don't, I can special summon Gear Changer (Attack 1500/ Defense 700) in attack mode. And then I can activate its effect to increase its level by the level of your Sky Core (Gear Changer: Level 5). Now I send Dimension Switch to the graveyard to return Dark Resonator to the field in defense position. With him back, I tune Gear Changer with Dark Resonator to synchro summon. Show your might, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!" I called. "Now I normal summon Trust Guardian (Attack 0/ Defense 800). Next I can special summon Red Nova (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode since I control Red Dragon Archfiend. And then I will double tune Red Dragon Archfiend with Trust Guardian and Red Nova. Rise, Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000)! And due to its effect, Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack for each tuner monster in my graveyard. And there are three currently, meaning he gains 1500 attack points (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 5000). Red Nova Dragon, attack Sky Core!"

"I activate Twin Vortex! This destroys Sky Core and your dragon," Lester played.

"Well due to Red Nova Dragon's effect, it can't be destroyed by your card effects," I retorted meaning only Sky Core was destroyed.

"Well, since Sky Core was destroyed by card effect, it's effect activates which allows me to summon Meklord Emperor Skiel (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Skiel Top (Attack 600/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Skiel Attack (Attack 1000/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Skiel Guard (Attack 200/ Defense 300) in defense mode, and Skiel Carrier (Attack 400/ Defense 0) in attack mode. And due to the effect of Meklord Emperor Skiel, they will combine to create an even stronger monster (Attack 2200/ Defense 0)," Lester declared.

"Red Nova Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Skiel!" I ordered.

"I activate the effect of Skiel Guard to negate the attack," Lester defended.

"I activate Power Pressure! Since a monster's attack was negated, I can deal you 1000 points of damage," I fought.

"I activate Infinite Aura! This gains one Aura Counter for every 100 points of damage I take. And since I took 1000, it gains 10 counters (Aura Counters: 10)," Lester played as his life points fell to 3000.

"I end my turn," I finished.

Lester drew. "I activate Meklord Emperor Skiel's effect to equip itself with Red Nova Dragon," he declared.

"I activate Red Nova Dragon's effect! It removes it from place and allows me to negate one attack this turn," Jack played.

"I set a card and end my turn," Lester finished.

"And since you've ended your turn, Red Nova Dragon returns!" I responded as my dragon rose up at a full 5000 attack. I drew my card. "I summon Force Resonator (Attack 500/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of Force Resonator. By sending it to the graveyard, I can prevent you from activating card effects that target Red Nova Dragon when it attacks this turn. Added, Red Nova Dragon gains an additional 500 points (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 5500)! Red Nova Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Skiel!"

"I activate Infinite Prison! This takes Sky Core from my graveyard and sets it as a spell card by discarding Skiel Carrier 5," Lester fought.

Red Nova Dragon destroyed Meklord Emperor Skiel and the shrimp's life points fell to 0 while his Infinite Aura gained 30 more Counters making it a total of 40. And since Meklord Skiel Infinity had been removed from the field, all the other "Skiel" monsters were destroyed as well.

_Keeo's POV_

As I watched Jack make the finishing blow, I couldn't help but worry. When I should've felt happy like the others that Jack had won, something didn't sit right with his win as Primo darted off to face Jack.

"_Jack defeated Lester way too easily," _I told Yusei uncertain of what was going on.

Yusei nodded at me. _"It doesn't sit right," _he answered.

Primo drew his card to begin his turn. "I summon Wise Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense position," he declared. "Next I activate the Speed Spell- Lightning Rod! This destroys Wise Core. And since Wise Core was destroyed, I can special summon Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack position, Wisel Top (Attack 500/ Defense 0) in attack position, Wisel Attack (Attack 1200/ Defense 0) in attack position, Wisel Guard (Attack 0/ Defense 1200) in defense position, and Wisel Carrier (Attack 800/ Defense 600) in attack position. And now due to Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity's effect, they will all combine to create Meklord Emperor Wisel (Attack 2500/ Defense 0)! Now I activate the effect of Meklord Emperor Wisel to equip it with your Red Nova Dragon."

"I activate Red Nova's effect! It removes my dragon from play until the end phase and allows me to negate one attack this turn," Jack defended.

"I activate my face down, Infinity Barrage! This inflicts 400 points of damage to you for every monster you control," Primo played and Jack's life points fell to 2000. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"And since it is the end phase, Red Nova Dragon rises again, (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 5500/ Defense 3000)!" Jack called as his dragon returned. He drew his card. "Red Nova Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity!" Jack ordered.

"I activate Wisel Guard's effect to redirect the attack to it instead," Primo defended.

"I activate my face down, Burning Strike, and equip it to Red Nova Dragon. This card grants it the ability to inflict piercing damage," Jack fought.

"I activate Wise G3! By sending Wisel Guard to the graveyard, I can special summon Wisel Guard 3 (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) in defense position," Primo continued.

"Red Nova Dragon, attack Wisel Guard 3!" Jack ordered. Primo's monster wasn't destroyed due to its effect, but Red Nova still inflicted damage lowering Primo to 500 life points. Infinite Aura also activated giving its Aura Counters a total of 75.

"I activate Echo Mirror to draw a card and reveal it. If it's a monster, you will take damage equal to the monster's level times 300," Primo declared and drew his card. It ended up being level three Wisel Attack 3 and dropped Jack's life points down to 1100.

"I set a face down and end my turn," Jack declared.

After a few moments of silence, I noticed Primo growl in submission to something. He then turned back to the duel at hand. He drew his card to begin his turn. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

Leo then said in confusion, "Why didn't Primo counter or something? He must've had something to stop the attack."

"I don't know. It doesn't sit right," Yusei responded. "If I had to guess, it's most likely something to do with that Infinite Aura card. Both Lester and Primo seem to be losing life points on purpose to get counters on that thing. And I don't want to know what'll happen if they get enough counters on that thing."

"Then we need to destroy it before they can use its full effect," Crow stated.

"Right," Yusei agreed. "Leo, put out a warning card for Jack. Let him know that cards needs to go."

"Right," Leo agreed and put it out.

As Jack drove, he got the message saying to destroy Infinite Aura. He then called, "I activate my face down, Synchro Sonic! Since I control at least one synchro monster, I can destroy Infinite Aura."

"I activate Infinite Guard Formation! By negating the effects of all the effect monsters I control, I can negate the effect of Synchro Sonic (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 0)," Primo defended.

"Red Nova Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Wisel!" Jack ordered. Primo's monsters and life points fell while Infinite Aura's Aura Counters increases to 80.

"I activate Infinite Prison! This takes Wise Core from my graveyard and sets it as a spell card by discarding Wisel Attack 3," Primo finished.

Jakob took to the field. "I summon Grand Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense mode and then activate Explosive Blast to destroy Grand Core and deal 400 points of damage to you," he declared and Jack's life points fell to 700. "And since Grand Core was destroyed by card effect and send to the graveyard, I can special summon Meklord Emperor Granel (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack position, Granel Top (Attack 500/ Defense 0) in attack position, Granel Attack (Attack 1300/ Defense 0) in attack position, Granel Guard (Attack 500/ Defense 1000) in defense position, and Granel Carrier (Attack 700/ Defense 700) in attack position. And due to its effect, my monsters will combine into one and its attack and defense points increase to become equal to my life points (Meklord Emperor Granel: Attack 4000/ Defense 4000). And then I activate Speed Spell- Takeover to destroy Infinite Aura. By destroying that card, I can life points equal to the total number of counters it had times 100." Jakob's life points increased to 12000, as did Meklord Emperor Granel's attack and defense. "I set a card face down. Now, Meklord Emperor Granel, attack Red Nova Dragon!"

"I activate Red Nova Dragon's effect to remove it from play and allow me to negate one attack," Jack defended.

"I activate Granel Top's effect, which negates your dragon's effect until the end phase," Jakob fought and the blast hit, destroying Jack's monster and Jack's life points. "And since Granel destroyed a synchro monster in battle, I activate Granel Attack's effect to take Red Nova Dragon from the graveyard and equip it to Meklord Emperor Granel. And now due to the effect of Meklord Emperor Granel, it gains attack equal to the attack of Red Nova Dragon (Meklord Emperor Granel: Attack 15500."

Jack came in badly hurt from the final assault. I called to Crow, "Be careful, Crow. Do not take this duel lightly at all."

"Right," Crow agreed and took off.

I began to use my power to heal the most of Jack's injuries to the best of my ability. Jack nodded to me in thanks and I nodded back. But I knew we both knew something was definitely not right.

**Me: And done!**

**Keeo: What… Why… What are you… Ugh! How could you end it like that?**

**Me: This duel between them all, including against A- No, not saying, uh-uh- Anyway, the duel against Yliaster is ridiculously long and I might as well put it as separate chapters so even them out. So… yeah.**

**Yusei: Who were you about to say? Team New World doesn't have any members with "A" as the first letter.**

**Me: I cannot say! You will have to find out when it happens. That goes for you, too, readers. Until then, you guys!**

**-bricann**


	82. A Wing's Final Flight

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: What's up?**

**Keeo: Still being ticked about your ending in the last chapter. You'd better not end it like the last one.**

**Me: No promises.**

**Yusei: *sighs* This is not going to end well…**

**Keeo: *growls***

**Me: Keeo, I can only do some much when it comes to separating chapters and dealing with how the chapters move along with the show's events. Calm down and deal with it!**

**Keeo: I swear…**

**Me: Swear nothing and read the damn chapter!**

_**Chapter 82: A Wing's Final Flight**_

_Crow's POV_

It was my turn to duel and the odds were not good whatsoever. Team 5Ds and I were not ready to feel at all like we were going to win with Jakob's Meklord Emperor Granel hosting a total of 15,500 attack points.

'_And I had thought the Earthbound Immortals was powerful, but this was a whole different level. Especially since it can also take synchro monsters from the graveyard if they were destroyed by battle and Granel Top can negate a monster's effect,' _I thought. _'This duel will push me to my limits.'_

I drew my card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing ten speed counters, I can destroy your Meklord Emperor Granel," I declared.

"I activate my face down, Infinity Wall. This negates all card effects that would destroy any cards I control this turn," Jakob defended.

"Well then, I summon Blackwing- Steam the Cloaked (Attack 800/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. And since I control a Blackwing monster, I can special summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear (Attack 1700/ Defense 800) from my hand in attack mode," I responded. "I then remove my turn monsters from play to special summon Blackwing- Aurora the Northern Lights (Attack 0/ Defense 0) from my hand with its effect. ANd due to its effect, its level becomes the combined levels of the two removed monsters (Blackwing- Aurora the Northern Lights: Level 7). And since Steam the Cloaked left the fields, its effect activates, special summon Steam Token (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode. Now with the second effect of Aurora, I can remove from play Blackwing Armor Master from my extra deck to make the attack and effects of Aurora the Northen Lights as Blackwing Armor Master until my next Standby Phase (Blackwing- Aurora the Northern Lights: Attack 2500).' I then thought, _'By attacking Meklord Emperor Granel with Aurora, I can place a Wedge Counter on Meklord Emperor Granel at the end of the the damage step. I could then remove the counter to reduce the attack of Meklord Emperor Granel to 0. That would activate the effect of my Steam Token, which will remove Meklord Emperor Granel from play and destroying all the parts of his monster.' _I then ordered, "Aurora, attack Meklord Emperor Granel!"

"I activate the effect of Granel Guard! This treats the Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000) equipped to Granel as a face up attack position monster in the Spell and Trap Card Zone during the damage step only and changing the attack target to it," Jakob defended.

Due to the effects granted to Aurora from Blackwing Armor Master, it wasn't destroyed and Crow took no battle damage. At the end of the damage step, the Wedge counter was about to be placed on Red Nova Dragon, but the dragon became an equip card again so the counter was void. I inwardly cursed at that effect.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," I finished and Steam Token destroyed itself due to its own effect.

Jakob drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing ten speed counters, I can destroy your Aurora the Northern Lights," he declared and my monster shattered. "Meklord Emperor Granel, attack him directly!"

"I special summon Blackwing Ghibli the Searing Wind (Attack 0/ Defense 1600) from my hand in defense position," I defended.

"Well, then, Meklord Emperor Granel, destroy his Blackwing- Ghibli the Searing Wind!" Jakob fought.

"As a Winged-beast monster with 1000 or less attack points was destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I can activate my face down, Black Wing Revenge! This allows me to special summon two Blackwing- Black Crest Tokens (Attack 0/ Defense 800) in defense position. And then I activate my other face down, Blackboost to draw two cards as I control at least two Blackwing Monsters," I responded.

"I activate the effect of Granel Attack! This treats Red Nova Dragon equipped to my Meklord Emperor as an attack position monster during the battle phase only and also allows Red Nova Dragon to inflict piercing damage, though it can't attack directly. So, Red Nova Dragon, attack one of those Black Crest Tokens!" Red Nova Dragon attacked and destroyed one of my monsters and my life points shot to 1300. "I set a face down and end my turn."

I drew my card. "I tribute my Black Crest Token to tribute summon. Rise up, Blackwing- Hillen the Tengu-wind (Attack 0/ Defense 2300) in defense mode," I declared. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

Jakob drew his card. "I activate Granel Attack's effect once again and target Red Nova Dragon for it. Red Nova Dragon, attack Hillen the Tengu-wind!" he ordered. The attacked destroyed my monster and dropped me to a mere 100 life points. "Meklord Emperor Granel, attack his directly!"

The attack hit and my life points fell to zero, but I called, "I activate Blackwing- Hillen the Tengu-wind's effect to revive itself (Attack 0/ Defense 2300) and Blackwing- Ghibli the Searing Wind (Attack 0/ Defense 1600) in attack position. Then I activate my face down Urgent Tuning to tune Ghibli with Hillen to synchro summon a synchro monster in defense mode. Soar, Black-Winged Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 1600)!"

"Why sacrifice yourself to summon a synchro monster?" Jakob asked me.

"The loss was for the sake of the team," I explained hurting all over with a lot of injuries from the attack. "My friends and I aren't selfish like you had thoughts humans are. We share thoughts and fight as one; That's what we call bonds."

Due to the rules of the World Racing Grand Prix, it immediately went to Jakob's end phase meaning Red Nova Dragon became an equip card again. I passed the baton to Yusei who seemed worried but took off as Keeo healed me to the best of her ability.

'_Yusei, use my card well,' _I thought.

**Me: Well- *gets flung into the air* Keeo!**

**Yusei: Keeo, cut it out. You know she did her best to keep the story well and all of that. Be grateful she's still writing it with all you've been doing to her whether it's flinging her in the air or arguing with her.**

**Keeo: *groans* *drops bricann***

**Me: Ow… Thanks for the save, Yusei. **

**Yusei: Just don't… *sighs* The story's almost over, right?**

**Me: Getting close. **

**Yusei: Then finish it. And meanwhile, Keeo, don't fling bricann into the air anymore. Can we agree on that?**

**Me &amp; Keeo: Yes.**

**Yusei: Thank you.**

**Me: Well, with that settled… Well, readers, like you heard me tell Yusei, we're getting close to the end of the story. Still got a few chapters and an epilogue, but it is coming soon. Until then, you will see the chapters being posted as much as I can. Until the next chapters, my readers!**

**-bricann**


	83. A Dreaded Future

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Back!**

**Yusei: I'm just wondering, when are we going to meet the mysterious person you mentioned at the end of a chapter a bit ago.**

**Me: You will find out this chapter.**

**Keeo: Name please?**

**Me: Nope. And we still have that agreement from last chapter, so you can't throw me in the air from frustration.**

**Keeo: *groans***

**Me: *smirks* To the chapter now!**

_**Chapter 83: A Dreaded Future**_

_Yusei's POV_

'_I know why Crow left Black-Winged Dragon to me. Throughout all the hardship we've experienced in this tournament, we didn't fight with our individual decks. We fought using three decks,' _I thought on the duel field. With me at 4000 life points and Jakob at 12,000, I didn't like the odds but drew my card to begin my turn. "I summon Wave Wall (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) in defense mode. I then set two cards face down and end my turn," I declared. I looked at Crow's dragon. _'You can count on me, Crow.'_

"Though you know the path of their destruction, you still think you can win with synchro monsters. You're pitiful and I will make you disappear," Jakob comments and drew his card. "Meklord Emperor Granel, attack Black-Winged Dragon!"

"I activate the effect of Wave Wall! Since I control a synchro monster, I can negate your attack," I defended. "And let's not forget, since Granel is five monsters being treated as one, it can only attack once."

"Since my Meklord Emperor monster didn't destroy your monster that it attacked by battle, I can activate this: Attack Cannon! So by releasing Granel Attack, I can destroy your pathetic synchro," Jakob fought.

"I activate another card Crow left for me. Shadow Impulse! With this, I am able to summon a synchro from my extra deck with the same level and type as the synchro monster just destroyed, but its attack becomes zero and its effects are negated," I retorted. "And I choose Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)."

"Don't get too conceited for surviving the attack. Your bonds are to be destroyed by Granel anyway," Jakob told him. "Regardless of how much it struggles, an ant cannot defeat an elephant. An elephant will not recognize a small existence like an ant passing by. Team New World are the elephants trying to change history, while you, Team 5Ds, are just ants who can do nothing but pass by." I glared. "I summon Granel Attack 3 (Attack 1800/ Defense 0). Now since I have four speed counters, I activate the Speed Spell- Silent Burn! This inflicts 300 points of damage to you for each monster that didn't attack. Feel the power of an elephant!" My life points fell to 2800 and I swerved a bit from the force of the assault, but regained control. "Had you crashed there, you would have spared yourself further pain that awaits you. I set one face down and end my turn."

"I'm not going to give up against you trying to change history. I'll keep fighting no matter what," I vowed.

"That is foolishness as far as I'm concerned. There is no hope for you. I will show you what the future is like," Jakob told him. The Infinity symbol on Jakob's mouth cover lit up and a larger infinity symbol appeared in the sky while the Signers' Marks of the Dragon all lit up as well.

. . .

I opened my eyes and found myself and my team find on what appeared to be another world. "Where are we?" Leo wondered.

"I don't know," Akiza responded.

"I've seen this scene before…" I muttered. We looked below them to see Duel Monsters sealed in stone slabs in a red wasteland.

"This looks like a graveyard," Jack commented.

Suddenly, Akiza spotted something. "Hey! Is that…?" she stopped as we saw the rings from the center of New Domino's bridge network.

'_This has to be a lie,' _I thought, trying to convince myself that it was.

Primo, Jakob, and Lester then appeared before us. "You shall be shown the truth of the future," Jakob told us.

"Is this the future of New Domino?" I asked.

"It all began with synchro summons," Jakob informed as the scenery changed to a few years previous. At the appearing time, the city was brighter and in working order. There were a number of floating structures above the city; a number of turbo duelist shown on a road all synchro summonings; in an arena for ground dueling, a hologram of a cowgirl held up Naturia Leodrake while other duelists all around her raised their synchro monsters too. "Both the world and dueling had evolved and people became more obsessed with dueling. Synchro summoning even became a symbol for this town." Duel Academy was show where a teacher was explaining synchro by pointing to a projection showing Plaguespreader Zombie and Marauding Captain being used to synchro summon Ally of Justice Catastor. "At this time, duel runners and synchro summons grew rapidly, both of which were linked to Ener-D. The Ener-D's rotation speed continually increased as the world evolved, but the evolution was too quick."

Lester laughed. "The evolution was indeed incredible," he stated and kept laughing.

"Shut up," Primo told the younger member sternly.

Suddenly, an army of Meklord Emperors appeared and the people in the city all looked up in surprise. But the Meklord Emperors then started attacking and destroying the city. Leo pointed below to where Lester was visible, running with his mother and father.

"That is his memory of this age," Lester told us. Below Lester and his parents were struck by a blast from one of the emperors. Lester survived, but his parents were killed.

The scenery then changed slightly and Primo said, "This is my memory." In the memory, Primo was with a girl inside a destroyed building, both of them armed. After a Meklord Emperor Granel passed, they both shot at it, doing some damage. They looked at each other in triumph, but then the building is shot at the girl is killed. Primo cried out loud and the Meklord Emperor appeared in front of him and the man shot at the robot in anger while my friends and I watched in horror.

"The greed of humanity had finally reached its peak," Jakob explained. "At that time, the Ener-D suddenly became uncontrollable as it reacted to the greed. The Ener-D went berserk and caused explosions all across the world."

"No way! Ener-D wouldn't go out of control again," I refused to believe.

"I am telling the truth. I will show you my memory of the world that had been destroyed by humanity's foolishness," Jakob stated as the scenery shifted in a destroyed world. The visionary Jakob was dressed in rags and walking through the destroyed city, devoid of any other people. The present day Jakob continued, "I was the chosen one, although I didn't know if it was through luck or misfortune. As the only survivor, I wandered around, but nobody could hear my voice."

'_This isn't the future. The other gods and I wouldn't allow it,' _I thought. _'If this happened, it would only be because we all died or failed our jobs; and the second option would _never_ happen.'_

. . .

I snapped out of the vision as I appeared back in present day. "Will synchro summoning really lead to that world?" I wondered quietly. I then stated determinedly, "No, it won't. I will never believe it will."

"Are you trying to escape fate?" Jakob asked.

"You're lying about synchro summoning causing that future. I know you are," I accused. "The deities of this universe wouldn't allow a future like that to happen."

"That kind of ignorance is what led to the destruction," Jakob commented.

"We can decide the fate of the future ourselves," Yusei told him. I drew my card to return to the duel again. "First I summon Mono Synchron (Attack 0/ Defense 0) and use its effect to change the level of Wave Wall to 1. Now I tune Wave Wall with Mono Synchron. Clustering hope will open the new speed's horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro summon! The power of hope, synchro tuner, Formula Synchron (Attack 200/ Defense 1500). Our bonds will open the path to a better future. I tune Stardust Dragon with Formula Synchron. Clustering dreams and hopes will open the door onto evolution. Become the path its light shines upon. Accel synchro!" I disappeared for a moment before appeared again after a pulse wave. "Be born, Shooting Star Dragon (Attack 3300/ Defense 2500)! Next I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect. With it I can check the top five cards on my deck for tuner monster and then shuffle it. And for every tuner monster I draw, I can attack one time." The full Mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on my back and I drew the cards. I revealed them and saw I drew all five. "I drew five, Jakob. And that means I can attack five times." Shooting Star Dragon attack Granel Attack 3 to start.

"I use the effect of Granel Guard to redirect the attack to Red Nova Dragon. And since Red Nova Dragon has 3300 attack points, it will destroy your monster," Jakob played.

"Not quite, I activate Synchro Striker Unit! This raises its attack to 4300," I fought.

"Due to Granel Carrier's effect, I can prevent Red Dragon Archfiend from being destroyed once per turn," Jakob defended but he still took damage and his life points were lowered to 11,200 and the attack of Meklord Emperor Granel became 14,700.

The second Shooting Star Dragon attacked Red Nova Dragon, destroying it. Both Jakob's life points and the attack of Granel fell to 10,400. The third attacked Granel Attack 3 and the fourth went at Granel Top dropping the opposing team's member to 4100. And the final Shooting Star Dragon attacked Meklord Emperor Granel Infinity destroying it along with Granel Guard and Granel Carrier while leaving Jakob's life points with 3900.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," I finished while the effect of Synchro Striker Unit caused Shooting Star Dragon to lose 800 attack points, lowering it to 3500. I sped ahead so my duel runner was beside Jakob's. "This is our power towards the future. Synchro summon and Accel Synchro summon have stopped Yliaster's ambitions."

"Are you sure you see to see my future that badly?" Jakob asked. "Thanks to you, my field is now reduced to burnt land." That reminded me of the wasteland from the future vision. "Not to worry." Lester and Primo quickly joined him on the field. "Aporia will fix that."

"Aporia? What is that?" I asked.

"Lester, Primo, and I are three beings that strive towards justice and bring hope into this world. The time has come for us to become one," Jakob explained vaguely. The infinity symbol over his mouth glowed followed by a larger one lighting up the sky again. Then the ones over Lester and Primo's eyes glowed as well. Jakob ejected and flies towards an infinity symbol.

Lester and Primo's bodies merge into Jakob's. His face now bore the three infinity symbols from Jakob's mouth, Primo's right eye, and Lester's left eye and form into a mask as the body changed form. As soon as the transformation was complete, the mask disappeared.

I looked up in surprise as the new person came down while Lester's duel board and Primo's duel runner drove up alongside Jakob's duel runner. The three vehicles glowed and transformed before combining to create a new duel runner. The new person came down and parts of his body opened and revealed connection ports. An array of wires are sent from the duel runner and connected into the man and combined with his new vehicle and he fired his cards into their slots on the runner.

"Who are you guys?" I asked, but I quickly corrected myself, "Who are _you_?"

The new man opened his eyes and said, "I am Aporia, the Guardian of Despair."

**Me: And we will get to the second to last chapter in the next one.**

**Keeo: Wait, wait, wait! "Second to last chapter"? Like… two chapters left?**

**Me: Pretty much. Don't you want to see this ending done?**

**Keeo: Yeah, but… *sighs* **

**Me: **_**But**_**?**

**Keeo: *glares* I don't have to explain myself to you.**

**Me: *shrugs* Whatever. Well, readers, you heard me right! Next chapter is the final numbered chapter and then there is the final chapter to this story: the Epilogue. Be ready!**

**-bricann**


	84. Final Play

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Welcome to final numbered chapter of the story!**

**Yusei: It's hard to believe how far this story has come since you first started it.**

**Crow: Seriously.**

**Jack, Akiza, Leo, Luna &amp; Keeo: *nods slowly***

**Me: I know. When I first published it, I didn't expect it to do as well as it did since the idea was a bit strange. But, hey, I have my loyal readers to thank for sticking with me, despite me putting it on hiatus for that time and all the time it took me a few weeks to update and all the craziness that happened while writing this. So, thanks, readers. But I will give you a proper thank you at the end of this story. But before that, let's begin the ending!**

_**Chapter 84: Final Play**_

_Yusei's POV_

The new man opened his eyes and he said, "I am Aporia, the Guardian of Despair. This is my true form. The Three Pure Nobles were separate aspects of a single being. You are as a duelist as he ascribed him to be. I had predicted that you would topple the Meklord Emperor, and with this, the Grand Design is now close to completion."

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

Aporia ignored me as he began his turn, "I activate Infinite Prison. By discarding Infinity Force, I can take Grand Core from my graveyard and set it as a spell card. I then use the second effect of Infinite Prison; By sending itself to the graveyard, I can take the cards set by its first effect and add them to my hand." Sky Core, Wise Core, and Grand Core were projected out of the Spell and Trap Card Zone and returned to Aporia's hand. "Total despair. A new power stronger than anything you have seen is about to descend. I activate Meklord Emperor Creation!" He threw the three Core cards into the air. "I am sending them to the graveyard to special summon my own ace monster: Meklord Astro Mekanikle (Attack 4000/ Defense 4000)!" In an instant, the Core cards combine and reform into the monster. It was a massive white and gold robot, which fired a beam into the sky causing lightning to appear and strike the city. "Heroes shall witness the power of Meklord Astro Mekanikle, the Devil of Despair! My monster can absorb a synchro monster once per turn, and increasing its attack by that of the absorbed synchro monster." Meklord Astro Mekanikle launched an array of beams at Shooting Star Dragon.

"I activate the effect of Shooting Star Dragon to remove itself from play," I defended.

"I use another one of Mekanikle's effects. It can use the effect of any Meklord Emperor component I discard from my hand. I send Granel Guard 3, allowing Mekanikle to negate the activation of the effect of Shooting Star Dragon," Aporia fought and my monster was taken by Meklord Astro Mekanikle while the giant robot's attack rose to 7300.

'_Not good,' _I thought.

"I stand before you as the door to despair. You will come to understand the despair that I have tasted," Aporia told me. "In order to fight that despair, I came to this era as three separate entities."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"The reason I broke off into the Three Pure Nobles, knowns as Jakob, Lester and Primo…" he trailed off before the others and I found themselves back in the future visions.

. . .

We looked to see a dome below us with someone inside. The man looked like Jakob dressed in tattered clothing. "Why did this happen?" the man asked.

"Jakob," I muttered. But I then realized the truth. "No, it's Aporia."

The vision Aporia dropped to his knees. "Is anyone there?"

The present day Aporia began to narrate, "I witnessed the point in history where humanity met its end. I had thought I was the lone survivor and trembled in despair. But then three survivors came up to me: Z-One, Paradox, and Antinomy." Z-One held out his hand to Aporia. "They are the last survivors of this world; and as the only ones who live, we have an important mission to fulfill." The four survivors gathered in a building. Z-One held out his hand next to a stone, causing it to stand. "Our mission was to dispose of the core power of Ener-D, which took out the world, in order to create hope for the future. The four of us father the remainder of that power and sought to find a solution, which could restore mankind and the ruined world. However, that turned out to be reckless and naïve thinking. We performed endless experiments and during those experiments, until I was the one of my friends left alive." As he explained this Antinomy and Paradox were seen in capsules with Aporia standing over them and Z-One in a machine. "I had been left alone and powerless again." The vision changed so that now Aporia was in a capsule and Z-One looking over him.

The vision Aporia told his friend, "There is no future here. Z-One, please listen to what I have to say. My soul exists as three embodiments of despair: First, the despair I suffered after I lost those who loved me; Second, the despair I suffered after losing the one I loved; And thirdly, the despair I suffered after having no one left to love. Using the power I possess, I plan to split my soul into these three embodiments of despair. Z-One, use me as your servant. I am confident you will bring back hope and the future."

"I promise to do so," Z-One vowed and Aporia died with that promise in play.

. . .

We then returned once again to the current time and location. "Following that, I was reborn as three embodiments of despair. Under the names Lester, Primo, and Jakob, I created Yliaster in order to keep the promise I made to my friends; to prevent the downfall of the future. For that purpose, I plan to eliminate all traces of New Domino City's history. By destroying the source of Ener-D, I will save the future. And I will achieve this through Team New World's victory over Team 5Ds, which will cause the city to perish and the future to change," Aporia finished.

"I don't think so," I disagreed.

"Now that my three embodiments of despair have joined back into one entity, you have no chance of victory. Witness the extent of my power born from despair!" Aporia called and launched a number of beams from his body, which struck and destroyed parts of the city, including a portion of the turbo duel circuit in front of us. The two of us ramped off the broken circuit and onto the road below.

I looked up to see the building high above. "The only way to stop it is to win the duel," I remarked.

Aporia then told me, returning my attention to the duel, "Since I have absorbed Shooting Star Dragon, you have no hope left. All that is left is the black pit of despair for you to experience."

"You're forgetting something, Aporia," I stated and he looked at him curiously. "I'm a god of this universe, and deities will never feel true despair." The man opposing me glared. As we drove through the streets, Aporia's large duel runner smashed through parked cars, sending them flying and causing citizens to run for cover. _'I need to get somewhere void of citizens,' _I thought.

"Mekanikle, attack Yusei directly!" Aporia ordered.

As the attack headed for me, I spotted a young girl up ahead in the middle of the road, crying for her month. "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate the attack!" I declared while pulling my duel runner to stop in front of the girl. I tell her, "Get out of here! Hurry!" She didn't hesitate and once she was a safe distance away, I hurried off. _'I need to lure Aporia into the old BAD area. There's no people to be harmed in that area,' _I thought and brought Aporia onto the bridges.

"It is futile," Aporia stated. "I set a card. And when I end my turn, the effect of Mekanikle activates, sending the synchro monster I absorbed to the graveyard and you will be dealt with damage equal to the attack of the synchro monster. With you having 2800 and the attack of Shooting Star Dragon 3300, your demise is inevitable."

"I don't think so," I argued. "This is why. I activate Wild Tornado! This destroys Shooting Star Dragon."

Aporia growled. "I end my turn," he finished.

I drew my card to begin my turn. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing 7 speeed counters, I can draw one card." I drew it. "I summon Salvagent (Attack 300/ Defense 800)! But it's not staying for long. By releasing it, I can negate teh effect of a synchro monster in my graveyard and special summon it in defense mode. So I call back, Shooting Star Dragon (Attack 3300/ Defense 2500)! And due to another effect of Salvagent, it is no longer treated as a synchro monster. With that, I end my turn with two face downs."

Aporia laughed. "You called out a synchro monster by throwing away its effects?" he mocked. "My victory in this duel will bring forth destruction and within that destruction lies the door to a new future."

"There is no way a new future can be born from destruction," I retorted.

"I will prove that it can. Through the history Yliaster has created with their own hands," Aporia argued. He drew his card. "I use the effect of Speed World 2 to remove 7 speed counters and draw one card, as well. I send Wisel Attack 5 to the graveyard to give its effect to Mekanikle. So my monster can now inflict piercing damage equal to double the difference."

"I still have Scrap-Iron Scarecrow," I reminded him.

"That is useless. Since Wisel Attack 5 has an attack, it prevents the activation of my opponets trap cards when it attacks," Aporia retorted. "What do you think of the taste of despair?" He then laughed maniacally. "I will emerge victorious next turn and the Grand Design will be complete. When that happens, the limitless amounts of Ener-D will be released and the Divine Temple will appear in order to guide New Domino. The destruction will lead to the start of a new future free of despair!"

'_What can I do to destroy Meklord Astro Mekanikle?' _I thought.

"We shall go to a new future," Aporia bragged.

Jack and Crow came up and met with me by the duel. "What're you doing here?" I asked knowing both Jack and Crow were still hurt.

"We've come to join you," Jack told me.

"We still have a battle to finish," Crow added.

"It's too dangerous and you're still injured from losing to Jakob," I tried.

"We don't care," Crow told me, shocking me a bit. "This burden doesn't just belong to you. We should be sharing it." I nodded slowly.

'_Wait, I haven't used the card Jack left for me yet!' _I realized. _'Since the cards contain the bonds between the three of us, I can't lose.'_

"Meklord Astro Mekanikle, attack that Shooting Star Dragon! Cube of Despair!" Aporia ordered.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" I called.

"That move is useless as the effect of Wisel Attack 5 negates and destroys trap cards," Aporia stated and my card was destroyed, but that didn't faze me.

"But you forget, you can only destroy one trap card," I reminded my opponent. "I activate the card Jack left for me, Revenge Twin Soul! By removing two synchro monsters in my graveyard from play, Shooting Star Dragon gains defense equal to their combined levels time 100. So I remove Red Nova Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon, giving Shooting Star Dragon 2000 more defense points (Shooting Star Dragon: Defense 4500). And if the attacking monster's attack is lower than the target monster's defense, the attack monster is also destroyed." Shooting Star Dragon was hit by the blast and deflected it back at Mekanikle.

"I activate the effect of Mekanikle! By removing a Meklord Emperor component in my graveyard from play, I can negate its destruction," Aporia defended. "So I remove Granel Carrier." Mekanikle was saved but he still took damage dropping his life points to 3400. "I must admit, Yusei, you are stronger than I had thought. But resistance is futile. All will still be lost. I set a card face down and end my turn." And because of it, Revenge Twin Soul's effect wore off and returned Shooting Star Dragon's defense to 2500.

"It's time for a counterattack," Crow told me.

I nodded and drew my card. "First I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two cards by sending one to the graveyard. And then I activate my face down, Dimension Voyage! This allows me to special summon as many of my removed from play synchro monsters as I can. So I call forth Red Nova Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon!" I declared and the dragons returned. "The turn those monsters are special special summoned, their effect are negated and cannot attack but are removed from play during the end phase."

"What are you planning to do with monsters that can't attack or use their effects?" I heard Aporia wonder but ignored him.

"I switch Shooting Star Dragon to attack mode and activate Trust Chain! This allows me to increase the attack of Shooting Star Dragon by the total attack of all synchro monster I control, but prevents synchro monsters from attacking (Shooting Star Dragon: Attack 9600)," I continued.

"You've done it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Our bonds will bring us through despair," Crow added.

"No amount of despair can affect our bonds, which will carve a new future for ourselves," I told them. "Shooting Star Dragon, attack Mekanikle!"

"Have you not yet realized that true despair cannot be beaten so easily?" Aporia asked me and I glared, but I was tense. He had something to defend himself; and whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. And it wasn't as he played, "I activate Banishing Climb! It removes all synchro monsters from play." A hole cracked into the sky which sucked Red Nova Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon into it before it resealed itself. "And without them, your Shooting Star Dragon returns to 3300 attack."

"I activate the other effect of Trust Chain! By sending it to the graveayrd, I can end the battle phase and cancel the attack," I defended and my dragon returned to my side.

Aporia growled, "And that means Banishing Climb's effect wears off as well returning your other pathetic synchro monsters to the field." My friends' other monsters returned to the field. "End your turn quickly, Yusei. How will you deal with true despair?"

"I set a card face down and end my turn," I finished.

"I activate the effect of Mekanikle to equip itself with Red Nova Dragon and gain its attack," Aporia declared and the monster was sucked into the machine while Meklord Astro Mekanikle's attack rose to 7500. "Next I send Granel Top 5 from my hand to the graveyard so my monster can gain its effects. And its effect allows me to absorb another synchro monster, like your Black-Winged Dragon!" Mekanikle's attack sprung up to 10,300. "Watch as I change the future! The victor is already decided. With 10,300 attack, one attack from Mekanikle is enough to end it all and the new future will be realized." He grinned confidently. "So, Mekanikle, attack Shooting Star Dragon!"

"I activate the effect of Guard Master!" I played. "By removing it from my graveyard from play, I can change Shooting Star Dragon to defense mode and make it unable to be destroyed by battle." The attack is deflected from Shooting Star Dragon and hit a nearby building, damaging it.

"I activate another effect of Mekanikle! By sending a synchro monster equipped to it to the graveyard, I can inflict damage to you equal to the attack of that monster. So I send Red Nova Dragon to the graveyard (Meklord Astro Mekanikle: Attack 6800) and deal you 3500 points of damage!"

"I activate Hardship!" I defended. "This lowers the attack and defense of Shooting Star Dragon to zero, but also lowers the effect damage inflicted by Mekanikle to zero."

"Then I shall use the effect of Mekanikle again, sending Black-Winged Dragon to the graveyard this time," Aporia declared.

'_Why would he do that? Hardship will only reduce the damage again,' _I wondered. Black-Winged Dragon was sent to the graveyard lowering Aporia's monster back to 4000 attack points. "I activate Hardship once again to prevent that damage."

Once it resolved though, Aporia called, "I activate Infinite Feast! This reequips Black-Winged Dragon and Red Nova Dragon to Mekanikle and inflicts 600 points of damage per monster to you for each time for each time Mekanikle has been equipped this turn."

"And since the two dragons were equipped during the Standby Phase and End Phase, Yusei will take 2400 points of damage," Jack calculated.

"I really wish Yusei had Black-Winged Dragon to negate that damage," Crow muttered.

"Eat this!" Aporia ordered angrily and the blast hit me hard as my life points fell to 400. I barely managed to regain control of my duel runner after the blast. "And now I gain another 600 life points." Aporia's life points returned to a full 4000. And with two synchro monsters equipped, Mekanikle was back to 10,300 attack points. "I end my turn there. Next turn will be when I settle everything."

'_With only 400 life points left, if I take anymore damage I'll lose,' _I thought worried.

"Don't hesitate, Yusei," Jack told me. "Our bonds are not broken so easily."

"Our bonds will lead us to victory," Crow added.

I looked at my glowing mark. _'I haven't lost hope,' _I thought. _'This last card is my find hope. My cards, please answer my call.' _The cards glowed and I drew. "I activate the effect of Hardship, destroying it and Shooting Star Dragon."

"Why would you destroy your own monster?" Aporia asked surprised.

"Because it also destroys all equip cards on the field, including Red Nova Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon," I answered and the attack of Mekanikle returned to its original 4000.

"Your field is now empty. You have no way to defeat my Meklord," Aporia told me.

"My turn isn't over. I summon Mystic Piper. And now I release it to draw a card and if that card is a monster, I can draw another," I declared and I drew Sonic Chick, allowing me to draw again saying, "In my hand lies hope. I activate my face down, Ghoul Summoner! This revives a synchro monster destroyed this turn and equips it to this card. So I summon Black-Winged Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 1600)!"

"Do you not get it? Synchro monsters are not match for Mekanikle," Aporia asked.

"I activate the other effect of Ghoul Summoner, allowing me to discard one card and revive another synchro monster and take damage equal to its attack," I played. "And I choose Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000)."

"Are you really going to take that damage?" Aporia wondered, obviously a bit shocked.

"Black-Winged Dragon has an effect. It gains one Black Feather Counter and loses 700 attack, but also negates the damage," Crow pointed out and Black-Winged Dragon took the damage while its attack lowered to 2100.

"And Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack for every tuner monster in the graveyard (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 4500)," Jack added.

"I then use the effect of Ghoul Summoner again. By discarding another card, I can revive Shooting Star Dragon (Attack 3300/ Defense 2500)," I called and Crow's dragon gained another counter while lowering to 1400 attack.

"Summoning three synchro monsters in one turn? Is this the true power of a Signer?" Aporia wondered in shock.

"The despair will be overpowered by hope," I told him. "I then activate the effect of Black-Winged Dragon! By removing the two Black Feather Counters on it, I can reduce the effect of your Meklord Astro Mekanikle by 700 for each and inflict the same damage to you." The attack of Mekanikle and Aporia's life points fell to 2600 while Black-Winged Dragon returned to a normal 2800.

"And now Black-Winged Dragon has enough attack to surpass your monster," Crow pointed out.

"Black-Winged Dragon, attack Meklord Astro Mekanikle! Noble Stream!" I ordered. Aporia's life points fell to 2400, though the opposing member used the effect of Mekanikle to remove a Meklord Emperor component in his graveyard from play, being Granel Guard, to prevent its destruction.

"Take the match, Yusei," Jack told me.

"Red Nova Dragon, attack Mekanikle as well! Burning Soul!" I ordered. Aporia's life points fell to 500, but he removed Granel Attack from play to prevent his monster's destruction.

"I… I'm going to lose!" Aporia realized in utter shock.

"Our hope has surpassed your despair," I proclaimed. "Shooting Star Dragon, finish this now! Attack! Stardust Mirage!" My dragon attacked and destroyed Mekanikle and finished off Aporia's life points.

"How could my plan fail?! It couldn't have after coming so far!" Aporia exclaimed devastated. He reached out his hand which suddenly blew up.

Jack, Crow, and I pulled over to the side of the road as Aporia's damaged runner sped past us and ramped into the water where it blew to pieces. The two Signers and I demounted our runners.

"Nice win, Yusei," Jack complimented.

"The three of us did it," I stated. "We should get back to our other friends." My friends that were next to me nodded and we returned to the stadium.

The twins, Bruno, and Akiza rushed over to congratulate us once we arrived and they were quickly followed by Mina, Carly, and Stephanie who hurried to compliment Jack. Trudge, Team Ragnarok, and Elsworth also came and began to praise us.

"Thanks, guys," I told them.

"Think it's over, Yusei?" Luna asked me.

Keeo and I looked at the sky to see it clearing. "Yeah," I answered. I looked at Keeo. "Any more dangers coming up that we should worry about?"

She grinned. "Not any at all close to now," she answered. We nodded relieved. "What we need to worry about now is keeping that future that Yliaster supposedly came from from happening."

"Right," we agreed.

"We'll make sure of it," I assured and we all smiled in relief that it was all over.

**Me: Welp, next chapter is the final of them all.**

**Keeo: Still can't believe it.**

**Me: Will you ever believe it?**

**Leo: A few days after it happens, yeah. We've been sticking with this story and helping you once in a while since you first started this story. It's a bit shocking to see it done now.**

**Me: True enough. I've been with this story for so long, I am both excited and sad to see my work with it come to a conclusion. *sighs* Well, readers, like I said, next chapter is the last and the epilogue. Please make sure you R&amp;R and or PM me to let me know what your thoughts are and what your final thoughts of the story will be for the next chapter (which I will repeat the review and PM thing next chapter as well). Anyway! I will see you soon at the final chapter of this tale.**

**-bricann**


	85. Epilogue

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Keeo: Is this really…?**

**Me: Yes, this is it. The last piece of Daughter of the Red Star. But, you guys, let me just speak to the readers for the rest of this. You all can say your goodbyes to me after I publish this. Alright?**

**Everyone but me: *nods***

**Me: Good. Now, readers, we've all seen this story as its made its ups and downs; its times of hiatus and its returning from such dark times; from its beginning to its end. And now, it's time to close this story with its final update. Read this final chapter and I will hope you enjoy it.**

_**Epilogue**_

_479 Years, 8 Months Later- Yusei's POV_

It was hard to believe it had been nearly four hundred-eighty years since Keeo and I became gods and nearly twenty years over that since we first met as kids. It was extremely hard for both of us when we watched our friends get old and die centuries before us; though just before Akiza died, she handed Keeo's necklace given to her by her late mother back to the current Crimson Dragon. And despite the pain of losing our friends, time passed and it slowly got easier. And in this time, I had made a name for myself as the nameless God of Memories and people had actually began to believe in deities a bit again.

Keeo had been choosing the new generations Signers when needed. It was surprising how many times in the past four hundred-eighty years that new Signers were needed to defend the world from at least one danger.

And when it came to the twenty-first year before we both faded into dust, Keeo had our daughter _and _son. Even Alteria didn't expect such a thing, and when she looked into him, she realized the boy was going to take my place as God of Memories. The girl we named Hikari and the boy we named Akimitsu, both of which meaning light that we knew they would shine one day.

We knew we had to give Hikari to a human family so she would gain the human experience in order to choose the right people for the coming generations of Signers if they were needed to be called upon in her time. Akimitsu would be able to stay with us until we died but would also need to gain experience in dealing with humans.

Right now, though, I was with Keeo as she held Hikari in her arms. We both didn't want to leave her without us, but she had a job to do and we would see her again face to face when it was time. And we would watch her while taking care of Akimitsu and working as deities to see how she grows.

"Keeo, it's time," I told her gently.

She nodded slowly and stood up. We both transformed into our half morphed forms. We flew around to the family we knew would take good care of Hikari and raise her well. The new parents were unable to have children of their own despite desperately wanting one, so we knew they would be best to take care of our daughter.

We landed on the doorstep and Keeo gently set our daughter on the doorstep. Keeo took her necklace and wrapped it around the baby's neck as her mother did similar to her. Hikari looked at her confused and Keeo kissed the baby's forehead.

"Goodbye," she whispered and held my hand tight in sadness.

"We love you, Hikari," I told the baby before taking off with Keeo. We both heard our daughter's cries and Keeo tucked herself into me as we flew. "It's okay, Keeo," I whispered to her as she cried when we returned to our home in the Realm of Deities. "We did the right thing. For her and for the lineage of the Crimson Dragon."

"I know, it's just…" she stopped though she was calming down.

"We'll watch her and we both know she'll be alright," I whispered stroking her hair. "Besides, we still need to focus on raising Akimitsu."

"I know," she agreed looking at me. "I just wished there was a way to raise her with _us_ and have her still learn to live like humans and learn enough from them to choose good generations of Signers."

"I know you do, and I wish that too," I agreed. "But even if there were an idea now, it's done. All we can do is watch and love her from afar." We turned to look at Akimitsu who was playing with a some hanging fabric stars above him. "We still have him. And we have each other. You're not alone to deal with this like the past Crimson Dragons. You've got me and Akimitsu. We'll be here until we die and we'll stand by you until we die, okay?" She nodded. "It'll be okay, Keeo. I promise."

"I know," she agreed. We both turned to Akimitsu again as we heard his stomach rumble a bit. She smirked and walked over to feed him. "You eat so much. Like your father at your age." I laughed lightly at her comment.

"How would you ever know that?" I asked.

She smirked and turned to me. "I just do," she answered. "Come on. I think it's your turn to feed him." I shook my head in amusement, though I was happy to see her back to her usual mood.

Today may have been a sad day of leaving our daughter, a day where we learned we were bound to everything since the beginning of our lives: Each other, our children, time, our duties as gods, and one day leaving one of our own to another's care.

But today was also a day of a new start. A new beginning to be bound to.

_End of Act II: Bound_

**Me: Well… That's the end of Daughter of the Red Star. I appreciate all of you readers for sticking with me and this story and love you all for it. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I had enjoyed writing it. Yes, I had my times of the accursed writer's block, but I overcame them for you, for the story, and for the fun I have been having all this time. Whether it is writing it or seeing all your thoughts and feedback about this. I cannot tell you how happy I am to have all of you read this story.**

**And EibonVirgo, I cannot thank you enough for allowing me to use the bits and pieces of Ignorance that you used in your story. I hope that if you read this, you'll see how appreciative I am of you and I hope you continue to write your fantastic stories until you don't know what to do anymore.**

**Readers of this story, I highly suggest going to her story and reading it. It is a story unlike any other and I admire its storyline, characters, and everything about it greatly. So check it out if you ever find the time. EibonVirgo is a master in this work.**

**Well, readers, for now, I must say farewell until I write another story or if you read any of my others. I hope to see or hear from you again. Until then, farewell.**

**-bricann**


End file.
